Watch Your Back
by Maia's Pen
Summary: COMPLETE! Trainers are mysteriously vanishing. Someone, or something, is on a violent kidnapping spree. When Gary Oak becomes the newest victim, Ash and his friends are determined to find out what is going on.
1. Prologue

Watch Your Back

By Maia's Pen

AUTHORS NOTE: This story takes place _AFTER_ Ash lost to Harrison and _BEFORE_ all of the Advanced episodes. Brock and Misty are still with Ash right now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I'm a poor college student . . . and if Pokemon were mine then I would be rich and I wouldn't have to go to school. Ohh, then I could read fics here all day. Alas!

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Prologue

"This is Angi Porter reporting live from the Indigo Plateau. The number of missing trainers continues to grow. Rock Pokemon Master, Bruno, has just joined fellow Elite Four members Koga and Karen as the next victim in the recent strand of trainer kidnappings. The Elite Four headquarters is currently swarming with Officer Jenny's entire police department.

These three Pokemon masters are not the only recent victims to this infamous kidnapper. A promising young trainer named Richie was abducted late last night. Though Richie is not a master trainer, he had performed exceptionally well in the recent Indigo League games. Police are positive that Richie is a victim of the same company who snagged the three Elite Four trainers.

Pokemon belonging to the missing trainers are unaccounted for.

Remaining Elite Four Master, Will, is under constant supervision by police. Will commented, and I quote,_ "whoever nabbed my three partners must be a frighteningly skilled trainer themselves, because Koga, Karen, and Bruno are not called Pokemon Masters for nothing." _

This is a perplexed Angi Porter signing off from Channel 6 News."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I can't let It catch me! I just have to run faster! Faster! If It reaches me I'll be killed! And so will. . . _Gary Oak shuddered in horror as he finished his thought. _. . . so will my Pokemon. . ._

Torrents of sweat soaked Gary's mane of spicy-brown hair. His brow was drenched from the sticky perspiration and his heart pounding so furiously he feared it would rupture.

_I must keep moving. I can't let It catch me._

Gary's right ankle was twisted and swollen from his last encounter with the beast that was so rapidly closing in behind him. His natural ability to outwit opposition was quickly splintering away. He could barely focus on limping hastily through the masses of treacherous forest. Tree branches surrounded and ensnared his weak body no matter which direction he stumbled. It was not yet sunrise and the half-moon above provided little more than a drizzle of light through the thick trees. Gary might as well have been blind --he was surrounded by a blackness only the inside of a coffin could match.

The damage to Gary's ankle grew graver by the second. He was forced to hop on his sound left leg throughout the labyrinth of leafy entanglement. He somehow lost control of his good leg; he collapsed, plummeting hard against the soggy earth.

As Gary struggled to regain footing, he glanced behind him. In the near distance he immediately detected a pair of infuriated crimson eyes. _It_ glared at him hungrily. _It _was getting closer . . . increasing speed every second.

Gary's pace was declining dangerously. Terror tightened his chest, causing him to breathe only in shattered gasps. He finally commenced to gag on the air within his burning lungs. He was too weak to exhale properly, too tired to run anymore.

_I can't let It get my Pokemon! My Pokemon nearly died protecting me from that. . . Thing. I NEED to move my legs._

Vivid images of loyal Arcanine, courageous Nidoking, and honorable Blastoise surged smoothly inside his head. Accompanying these images was a renewed burst of adrenaline. As the flow of fresh energy coursed within his veins, Gary proceeded to drag his defunct limb behind him. Though the action ravaged flesh, he was able to move quicker, freer about the dense trees.

With an abrupt loss of balance, Gary tripped on the oily moss. His entire body was propelled downward. His skull crashed instantaneously with a rock. Blinding blotches of orange and blue fire worked before his eyes. Gary held his breath. He lay contorted among the leaves and blood-stained shrubbery. His head pulsated unmercifully.

_I can't give up now! _

He could scarcely see out of one eye due to the fresh blood spurting over his face. Nonetheless he continued onward. During his accident the beast behind him had gained significant ground. Gary could feel the thundering confliction as Its feet trembled against the earth.

As though finally displaying a glimmer of compassion, the forest slowly began to disappear; transforming into a vast open field. Although it had been previously impossible to navigate where he was going, dribbles of moonlight could now spill upon him without the trees in their way. The moon cast an eerie spotlight across the glen. The light was finally sufficient enough for Gary to determine which direction to run.

The field before him was surrounded entirely by dozens of hills. Each hill was as tall as a Dragonite -- far too high for him to climb.

He was trapped.

The only place to go was behind him . . . back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turning back was not an option. Gary would die. He HAD to press forward.

Gary managed to reach the center of the field; he ducked down momentarily in the long blades of yellow grass. The vegetation had grown wonderfully tall -- tall enough to completely disguise his body up to his ears. Luckily his spikes of hair blended effortlessly with the darker shades of grass. Crouched on all fours and panting, Gary peaked upward; allowing his eyes to absorb the entire view of the landscape embracing him. For a mere instant his mind drifted to a place of serenity. He watched the blades of grass gently sway within the warm spring breeze.

A scarlet haze began flickering over the hills.

_The sun is rising._

Gary's eyes landed upon a small Pidgey as it soared playfully inside the swaying currents of air. . . Gary longed to evolve wings and just fly away . . .

Away. Away. Away.

The jovial little Pidgey gracefully flew to the top of a very tiny hill. It was a peculiar hill -- much shorter than the rest. It was so much shorter in fact a child could probably scale it. It was a _very_ familiar hill. . .

_I'm near Pallet! _Gary's hopes suddenly rose along with the tiny bird. He recognized that hill as the very one he used to play carelessly upon with Ash Ketchum when he was a he somehow dart across the length of the field before that beast discovered his hiding spot?If he could make it he might be safe. His grandfathers' house was just a short hike over the hilltop. The major challenge would be climbing up the bank in his grave condition. Gary's weary sight fluttered down to his ankle.

_I'm bleeding badly. __Can I make it?_

A savage snarl echoed across the field. The feral beast was nearby. It was probably tracking him down, pursuing where he was hunkered in this field right now.

It growled deliriously. It was _very_ near. If Gary extended his hand out in any direction he thought he might be able to feel Its dark, rough hide. Gary heard the beast make a curious sort of sniffing sound. The sniffing sound grew rapidly louder and closer. In dismay Gary realized It was picking up the sent of his blood. He returned his gaze to the little hillside . . . the hill leading to freedom.

Eyes narrow with determination; Gary clenched his jaw against the agony as he fixed all this weight upon both feet.

_I AM going to get my Pokemon out of here._

Sucking in a deep torturous breath, Gary focused his perception upon the hill. The sparse sunlight seemed to now center only on this miniature hill as if harassing him, beckoning him forth.

With a conclusive breath Gary charged forward. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. He tried hard to ignore the torment his ankle was enduring.

The wrathful roar of the beast was suddenly behind him. It knew he was striving to escape. The beast's cries were reckless, enraged . . . and even _desperate?_

Gary trudged on. His knees started to buckle. _No, Oak, _he ordered himself, _you are not giving up!_

Before him the hill grew larger and larger . . . Gary was so close.

The beast was directly at his heels now. Gary could feel Its skin-sizzling breath on the back of his neck.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream for help. Scream for mercy. Scream for death.

But he couldn't scream at all.

Terror had paralyzed his lips shut. His vocal chords seemed extinguished. He felt something sharp scrape across his back. He felt the fabric of his shirt tear -- the beast had slit his skin open and Gary could feel his own blood dripping down his tailbone.

His thoughts were on his Pokemon -- weak and helpless inside their Pokeballs. This time _they_ were counting on _him_ to save them.

The hill loomed within arms length. Gary lunged forward -- landing hard in the middle of the mound of dirt. Unfortunately Gary had not landed on his feet; he landed directly on his stomach; and the soil, soaked by morning dew, caused his body to skid down the steep edge of the hill. Gary scrambled desperately to snatch a hold of some odd root or rock -- anything which would help him to get back on his feet.

He failed.

His battered body tumbled to the bottom of the hill. Gary held his hands above his head; defensively awaiting the deadly assault from the beast. He sat motionless, arms around his head for a few moments. When no impact struck him, Gary hesitantly lowered his arms and allowed his eyes to scan the field. There was no sign of the fierce, bizarre creature.

Gary's head tilted nervously. His chest was still hammering from the dash to the hill. Though he could not see the beast, Gary could sense Its presence. For some reason It was ducked down in the field, hiding, watching him, waiting for something . . . but for what? Gary was obviously in no condition to defend himself.

_What is It waiting for? Is the beast playing head games? Trying to scare me to death?_ If so, It was succeeding.

With extreme caution, Gary attempted to ascend to his feet. _Useless._ His ankle was no longer twisted -- it was broken. Gary could not stand.

An evil snicker rose from someplace in the field. It _was_ watching him. In fact It was . . . _laughing_ at him. Gary swallowed apprehensively. _Where is It?_

Failing to even utter a groan, Gary rolled onto his stomach. He began to crawl up the slimy hillside. Only, a second time, he slid down. He attempted to climb again, but each effort was futile. Each time he fell back down to the edge of the field. Tears of frustration -- of desperation -- stung his eyes.

It was in this moment that a bloodthirsty wail erupted within the grass. The beast _knew_ that Gary was too weak to get over the hill. It _knew_ that Gary could not defend himself, could not escape. . . It was waiting for Gary to completely exhaust himself.

Gary knew something too. He had watched the news, heard all the warnings, he knew about the missing trainers. And he knew that for - whatever reason - this creature was not only after him, but would claim his Pokemon as well. For all the Pokemon before had vanished along with their trainers. Gary had ignored the warnings about this mysterious beast. Officer Jenny was positive it was only after top trainers. After all, Gary was no longer focusing his life on Pokemon training. He was a researcher now. A researcher first and foremost. So why was this beast after him?

Some patches of grass in the center of the field began to shake. And then the rows of grass in front of that began to quiver. The beast was stalking closer. It was ready to finish this ridiculous hunt.

Forcing all the alarm in his expression to dissolve, Gary sat up straight. He removed his belt with his six Pokeballs. Gary turned to the hillside. Then, with every remaining ounce of strength he had, hurled his belt over it.

If his memory and aim were correct, the Pokeballs should have landed somewhere on the main road leading to Pallet Town. The road to Pallet was usually a busy road. Someone was bound to find his Pokeballs and take them to a Pokemon center.

_They are all going to be fine, _Gary assured himself. He was confident that this beast would not pursue his Pokemon as long as the sun continued to grow brighter. No one had ever seen the beast before. In fact no one even knew that _a beast_ was responsible for the missing trainers. And if It left this field chances were good that It would be seen.

On the moist earth at the foot of the hill, just as the sun overpowered the moons light . . . Gary surrendered.

His ears took in the enraged snap of the beast's jaws. He stared in the direction of the beast as It launched Its self headlong and came crashing down on top of him.

In that moment - just before It snared a hold of him - Gary Oak smiled. He was unable to save himself . . . but his Pokemon were going to make it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ash, you are NEVER going to become a Pokemon Master if you don't start rotating your Pokemon once in a while!"

"Be quiet, Misty!"

"Ash, Misty is right," Brock remarked. "If you had worked with all of your Pokemon _BEFORE_ the league games you could have beaten Harrison. Most importantly: you should really talk to the beautiful Liza about borrowing Charizard more often."

"Ah! Brock, you're supposed to be on MY side!"

Misty swept her fingers recklessly through her short main of flaming-orange hair. Her eyes narrowed challengingly at Ash. "The league games have been over for _WEEKS_ now. I don't think you have even checked on Charizard once since then! And you never would have beaten Gary without him. Of course, correct me if I'm wrong."

Grumbling in defeat, Ash staggered a few feet in front of his two traveling companions. Brock and Misty exchanged desperate looks and then shrugged.

"Look, there's Pallet Road," Brock piped up, his tone was smothered in melodramatic enthusiasm. "How about we deliver this package of super potion to Professor Oak and then go to your house Ash, I'm starving."

Ash nodded, then blurted: "Why did Professor Oak have to ask _US_ to pick up this stupid package for him anyways? Doesn't he realize that THIS future Pokemon Master has better things to do than be his errand boy?"

"Better things to do?!" Abruptly, Misty charged up to Ash and shook him violently. "Like what? Sit around and watch T.V.?!"

"Ak!" Ash cried out in startled embarrassment.

"Calm down you two." Brock's level toned voice instantly drew both of their attention. "Professor Oak said he would have asked Gary, remember? But Gary is running late and hasn't arrived home yet."

Ash flushed and mumbled: "Gary is probably out catching his 3,000th Pokemon! No, Gary is probably busy discovering a new Pokemon species. . ."

"Oh, Ash!" Misty's irritated voice exploded. "I thought you were over this! You are so-"

"Hey, what's that?" Brock's voice was intrigued. Ash looked up from his feet to see what Brock was pointing at.

There was a small Pidgey flying frantically towards them.

"Is it. . . carrying something?" Misty wondered out loud.

"Yes," Brock yelled. "Pokeballs!"

Indeed the little Pidgey had a belt of Pokeballs clutched between its talons. The Pidgey released the belt, letting it fall at Ash's feet. Before any of them could ask another question, the Pidgey let out a relieved squawk and skyrocketed away.

Brock, Ash, and Misty let their eyes examine the belt. It was brown, and made of costly-looking leather. Exactly six Pokeballs were adjoined. Misty was the first one to bend and pick them up. "Someone must have lost their Pokemon," she sounded genuinely worried.

Ash smiled thoughtfully. "Leave it to a good-hearted Pidgey to pick 'em up."

"Not _someone,_" Brock began, gingerly taking the belt from Misty's hands, "These are Gary's Pokeballs."

"Oh wow! Brock?" Ash queried, his expression spilling with wonder. "How do you know that?"

"Because," Brock stated bluntly, "his name is stitched into the leather right here."

"Oh."

"Why would Gary leave his Pokemon all alone?" Misty's face began to knot in anger. "That is VERY irresponsible!"

Ash smirked. "Maybe after his loss he decided to give up on Pokemon all together." Misty smacked Ash upside the head for his comment.

"Hey, ouch! I was just kidding, Misty!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Ash and Misty both froze at the panic in Brock's voice. Brock sounded nervous and almost . . . queasy. "I don't think Gary lost these Pokeballs. I. . ." Brock couldn't finish, his cheeks tightened as though he were about to become physically ill. Brock strained the hand in which he was holding the Pokeballs up to Ash and Misty's faces. They both gasped at what they saw.

_ It_ was mostly dried and a rusty brown color . . . the crusty, clumpy blood clung to the Pokeball in Gary's first belt slot. The blood was caked over the word _Blastoise_ -- which was carefully written in marker around the circumference of the ball.

"Is that . . . blood?" Ash already knew the answer.

Brock swallowed tensely, and then steadied his expression. "We have to get these Pokeballs to Professor Oak now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

"Arc! Arc! Arcanine!"

"Please Arcanine," Ash whined as he knelt down beside Gary's prized Pokemon. "You need to calm down." Ash carefully stroked Arcanine's heated fur. The legendary fire Pokemon was clawing at the inside of Professor Oak's back door. He wanted to go out side. . . no doubt to search for Gary.

Brock walked quietly over to Ash and joined him in comforting Arcanine. "Gary's Arcanine sure does love him."

Ash glanced up at Brock and sighed, "I know . . . his Nidoking feels the same way."

Ash and Brock both looked into the next room. Misty sat on the floor rubbing Nidokings back. The huge purple Pokemon had an empty forlornness etched within his eyes.

Togepi was curled into an oval on the coffee table. The baby egg was resting -- oblivious to the grave situation around It. Misty wished Gary's Pokemon were that naive. It was heartbreaking to see them so depressed. Ash ground his teeth in frustration. "What could have happened to Gary that was _SO_ awful too make his Pokemon act like this?"

Brock shrugged sorrowfully as an answer. Just then a wearied Professor Oak staggered into the living room. He was followed by a distressed trio: Gary's Blastoise, Scizor, and Magmar. The Professor gaped up at Ash -- terror crippled his usually placid features. "I just got off the phone with Officer Jenny. . ."

Misty came into the room to hear the news.

"Officer Jenny is _positive_ that Gary has become a victim to that lunatic _Pokemon trainer thief._"

Brock and Misty gasped.

Ash shuddered. This _trainer thief_ was all over the news these days. Yesterday someone had captured Lieutenant Surge of the Vermilion Gym. And early this morning Ash had heard that the Elite Four's Will was snagged. But these were all famous Pokemon trainers . . . why was Gary on this abductors list?

"Officer Jenny said that Gary's situation is much different from the other missing trainers," continued the Professor. "Gary is the _FIRST_ victim whose Pokemon managed to escape. . ." His gaze wandered toward the restless Arcanine. "Oh. . . I only wish they could speak and tell me what happened to my grandson. . ." The Professor covered his face with trembling hands. Misty walked over to him and lay a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Brock stiffened and leaned against the wall. "I thought these kidnappers only seized experienced Pokemon trainers . . . why Gary? He is a Pokemon researcher now."

The Professor looked up, his face held both a glimmer of pride as well as a spark of horror. "Officer Jenny told me that a few of THE most promising young and upcoming trainers have been swiped . . . including your friend Richie, Ash. Gary's goals in the field of Pokemon may have changed, but the fact that he is naturally am excellent trainer has not." Professor Oak picked up Gary's belt and squeezed it near his heart. "If I had not run a test on that blood myself I never would have believed it was Gary's. . ." The Professor turned to Ash earnestly, "Officer Jenny also said that she is almost positive that all of the missing trainers are still alive. She thinks that who ever kidnapped them must need them for something. Maybe for ransom, who knows? The point is they are worthless dead." With that The Professor sighed and exited the main room.

Blastoise groaned mournfully as he shadowed Professor Oak down the hall.

Ash pulled Pikachu onto his lap and trembled. When they had first given the Pokeballs to Professor Oak he had run a DNA test on the blood to confirm that it truly _WAS_ Gary's.Actually seeing the results on the laboratory computer screen was difficult to accept. But, it was undeniably Gary's DNA.

Ash peeped over Pikachu's yellow head at Brock and Misty. "Gee, you guys . . . if this kidnapper is targeting young trainers with potential I had better be on my guard, huh?"

Brock and Misty swapped irked looks. Misty glared at Ash with pity.

"Ash!" she screamed. "I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Ash grumbled a bit to himself and walked into the living room. He climbed up onto The Professor's couch with a retreating Arcanine and Pikachu.

Brock followed and flicked on the television. The news anchor appeared serious: _"This is Angi Porter reporting live from Cerulean City."_

Curious, Misty poked her head in the televisions direction.

_"The three Cerulean Gym leaders, all sisters, have been kidnapped by the infamous Pokemon trainer thief." _

Brock and Ash sucked in a tense breath. Misty burst in front of the television set; shaking her head in disbelief.

The news anchor continued, _"Apparently, the three young women were abducted only hours ago. Neighbors claim that sounds of a fierce Pokemon battle were emitting from the Gym Leaders residence."_

Suddenly the reporter touched the microphone ear piece in her hair and nodded. _"This just in: Cinnabar Islands Gym Leader, Blaine, and Sabrina - the leader of the Saffron City Gym - have just gone missing. Though details are sketchy at this time-"_

Realizing Misty's alarm, Brock quickly shut off the television and raced over to aid his friend. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"No," Misty was nearly in tears. "No. . . my sisters. . ."

"Shhhh, it will be ok," Brock soothed, stroking her hair gently. "I am sure that the police will find all the missing trainers, your sisters included."

Ash scratched his head in despair. He could not believe he was seeing _Misty -_ the head-strong, fearless young woman - on the verge of tears. His heart ached with sympathy for her. He desperately wished that he could be more sensitive like Brock. But all he could manage for her was a weak attempt at a smile. Then he sunk deeper into the couch cushions longing for nothing more than to go over to Misty and enfold her in his arms . . . to assure her that everything would be fine.

After a few moments Misty collected herself, and Brock released her. Sniffling a little she thanked him.

"You . . . ok, Misty?" Ash inquired timidly.

He half expected her to scream at him for asking such a stupid question. But instead she smiled weakly and nodded.

Brock was facing the wall, his hands curling in and out of fists. "This has gone too far!" Brock clenched his jaw. "Someone has GOT to get to the bottom of this trainer heist."

"But the _police_ haven't found anything yet. . ." Ash pointed out.

Brock's expression was distraught. Then, suddenly, his facial cast shifted to one of deep thought. "As beautiful and talented as every Officer Jenny _IS,_ she has her divine hands full of cases to solve right now. . ."

"Brock what are you getting at?" Ash asked.

Brock raked his fingers through his raven-dark main of spikes. "Let's go back to the spot where the Pidgey dropped Gary's Pokeballs. Maybe we can find something. . . I dunno, some CLUE as to what happened to him."

Ash jumped to his feet. "Great idea, Brock!"

Misty looked unsure. "Umm. . . you guys. . .?"

"What is it, Misty?" Ash and Brock asked in unison -- they were always saying things at the same time.

"Well," She began matter-of-factly. "shouldn't we leave this to the police? We really should not fool around with the crime scene."

Brock shook his head. "Misty, as I said: the exquisite police have no spare time! Once they finally manage a free second to investigate Gary's disappearance the culprit could have returned to the scene of the crime and destroyed any remaining evidence."

Misty sighed. She still seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but she grabbed her backpack and said: "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pallet Town was already engulfed by ebony-darkness when Ash, Misty, and Brock arrived at the spot where Gary's Pokeballs were dropped. In fact, it was _beyond_ _dark_ -- it was impossible to see. There was not even a glimmer of moonlight to accompany them tonight. To make circumstances even worse a dense, oppressive fog had settled throughout the entire area.

Dread was grinding away at Misty's nerves. She did NOT want to be outside in this awful weather at night. Especially since someone, or something, was kidnapping trainers. What if whoever kidnapped her sisters was after her too?

Misty shivered in the chilly night air. She was instantly glad that she had decided to leave Togepi with Professor Oak -- she wouldn't want Togepi to catch a cold.

They all began searching the area. Brock was the only one with a flashlight, and it did little to assist them. Nothing in the area looked suspicious . . . at least not at first. Then, Ash pointed to something: about twenty feet away the road gave out to what looked like shallow cliffs. There was no place to go but down. The problem was: although the cliff sides were only about two Charizard's heights in depth, they were far too steep and slippery for any of them to climb down safely. Exploring the field within the valley seemed impossible.

"Wait a second, you guys," Ask spoke merrily. "It's been a while, but I remember this valley. Gary and I use to play here when we were kids. There is a hill someplace that is half the depth of these others. It was a bit challenging to climb back then, but I'm twice the size now so I'm sure it will be easy to get down." Ash held Pikachu out in front of him. "How about a Thunder Shock for a little extra light?"

"Pika-CHUUU!" a rush of lightning zigzagged across the sky. Ash, Misty, and Brock could briefly see almost the entire field below from here. Most importantly they could distinguish the location of the smaller hill. They didn't spoil a second talking. Instead they all ran in the direction of the hill.

Ash and Brock slid down easily. Misty was adamant about not climbing down, so she resolved to peering at Ash and Brock from the muddy hill top. The guys were only about twelve feet below her.

"Find anything?" she hollered downward. Misty could barely see either of them through the fog. In fact, she had to painfully strain her eyes to see Brock at all. His dark hair blended in effortlessly with the sable night. Only the flashlights dull haze was detected through darkness and mist.

"We found something, Misty!" Brock called up to her -- his tone was nervous.

"What? What did you find?" Misty almost did not want to know.

"The hillside is all torn up!" Ash sounded dizzy. "It looks as though something ripped it apart. . ." Ash trailed off. Misty almost thought she heard Ash coke back a sob.

"Oh my," Brock started, "this looks like a footprint . . . and look here, Ash . . . there is blood all over the grass."

"No! NO!" Ash was shouting now. His tone was saturated in disbelief. "It can't be! It can't! Gary . . . he's a fighter . . . he wouldn't have given up. . ."

Misty could distinctly make out the sounds of bitter crying. She could just barely take in Brock's figure as he placed a hand upon Ash in comfort. She noticed the bright body of Pikachu as it snuggled against the face of his trainer.

Misty drew in a deep breath. It was hard to believe that Ash Ketchum was shedding sincere tears over his lost rival.

_I knew that Ash cared a lot more for Gary then he's always letting on. Especially since the two of them made peace after their battle._

Ash's clamors settled down almost as quickly as they came.

"I'm going to search around deeper into the field," Brock asserted, an edge of defiance in his words. "Ash, why don't you go stand up there with Misty where it's safe? I'm gonna peep over into the forest while I'm at it, just incase . . . you know, cheek it out."

"Um. . . Brock, I'm not sure that's such a great idea. . ." Misty cautioned as Ash climbed clumsily up the hill. He plopped down next to her in the soggy earth. Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder licking away all his remaining tears.

"Don't worry." Brock called out to her. "I'll only be gone a second."

The scarcely distinguishable shape of Brock vanished, slipping away silently within the compressed, relentless haze. The glow of the flashlight was soon too far away to be seen.

Misty exhaled precariously. A twinge of foreboding stung her mind. She did _NOT_ want Brock to go into that field alone. But - as she glanced down at Ash again - she realized that she could not leave him on top of this hill alone either. Ash was struggling to hold back his tears.

She slouched down next to Ash and lay a tender hand on his shoulder. "Gary is going to be okay, Ash. I just know it," Misty wasn't sure if she believed her own words, but she didn't know what else to say.

Ash nodded, unspeaking.

"Gary means a lot to you . . . doesn't he?" she blurted, attempting to make eye contact with Ash. Only, he desperately avoided her gaze.

"Ever since I beat Gary we have become friends again. I mean REAL friends. Sure, he makes me SO mad sometimes . . . but even back when we would fight all the time, I mean. . ." Ash hesitated. "Gary is Professor Oak's grandson . . . you know. . . I feel bad for the Professor . . . Gary is tough enough anyway," he smirked slightly before continuing. "Gary's prolly raising Cain for whoever nabbed him. He's prolly okay. . . I just dunno how poor Richie is coping with being kidnapped and all. . ." Ash was rambling uncomfortably now.

Misty decided not to press the issue. "Yeah . . . sure, that's what I thought," she assured him. Ash looked relieved that she had abandoned the topic regarding his tie-in with Gary.

They sat in an awkward silence for a matter of minutes. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled every few seconds to maintain some sparse illumination.

"Do you hear Brock anywhere?" Misty asked finally, nibbling on her lower lip.

Ash's face instantly grew grim with concern. "No. . . Misty, where do you think he is?"

Misty and Ash both jumped promptly to their feet. "Hey! Hey, Brock, where are you?" Misty shouted.

_Oh, I am just being paranoid_, she scolded herself. But only silence replied.

"Brock!" Ash joined in, worry creeping into his voice. "Please, let us know that you're ok!"

"Pika? Pi?!" even Pikachu sensed something was wrong.

Misty stared hard at Ash. "Where could Brock be?"

Ash gulped, "Y-you don't think . . .?"

Misty shook her head. "No! No way!"

They stood, chilled in the dormant air for what seemed like ages. Still they heard nothing -- not so much as a peep from Brock. However, the silence did not endure for long . . .

The silence was shattered suddenly . . . it was shattered unmercifully . . . and it was shattered wholly by Brock.

Brock's terrified voice burst forth from the inky darkness of the forest: "Ash! Misty! RUN!"

"Huh? Brock?" Ash pushed Misty aside and slid down the hill as fast as any Rapidash. "Brock sounds like he's in trouble!"

Misty reached out in a desperate attempt to snag a hold of Ash's backpack. "Ash, wait! Wait for me!!" Her reflex was not fast enough.

Ash bravely took off in the direction from which Brock's panicked cries were elevating.

A wild roar detonated throughout the darkness. Then, a shrill scream escaped Brock. His scream echoed supernaturally across the field.

All Misty could tell was that Brock was far away . . . and in _grave_ pain.

"NO!" Misty shrieked. Automatically she followed Ash into the thick filed. Only, no sooner had she reached the base of the hill, did she look around and perceive that she saw no sign of either Ash or Brock.

Common sense instructed her to climb quickly back up the hill and get help. But instinct - and a desperate concern for her friends - forced her to charge fearlessly through the field to find them.

"Ash! Brock! Where are you?" she was crying loudly.

"Go, ONIX!"

Misty halted in her tracks as she heard Brock's faraway voice.

"Geoooorrr!" that was Onix's brave roar.

"Onix, tackle it!"

Misty felt a little less afraid hearing that Brock was battling _whatever it was_ which was attacking him

_Brock is a TERRIFIC trainer . . . he can't lose._

Suddenly her own thoughts stormed her. . .

_Terrific trainer_. . . ?_ Terrific trainer! NO! The kidnaper is AFTER Brock!_

Out of the darkness Misty heard something strike the ground with tremendous force.

"NO!" Brock was wailing. "Onix! Onix, RETURN!"

Tears of terror threatened Misty's eyes. Onix - Brock's strongest Pokemon - was taken down in what sounded like a _single_ hit. _How?_

"Go, Crobat! Go, Geodude!"

Misty was shocked. Brock NEVER battled with more than one Pokemon at a time.

"Brock!" That was Ash - he sounded like he was on the verge of insanity. "Brock, where ARE you!?"

"Ash! Stay where you are!" Misty hollered blindly. "We should battle together. I'm coming!"

"Misty, stay away!" That was Ash again.

Misty ground her teeth in a selfish moment of annoyance. Did Ash_ ACTUALLY THINK_ she was going to let this _THING_ attack one of her best friends and not do anything about it?

Misty heard Crobat screech in agony; then she heard Geodude grumble a final '_dude_'.

Brock was gasping -- horror-struck: "Return! Return..."

There was a pause.

Then Brock cried out once more. As he did a boisterous nose struck the earth. It sounded as though something was hurled to the dirt with uncanny strength.

_Oh . . . please, Brock, just be okay!_

Misty wanted to help Brock battle . . . she wanted to help him more than she had ever wanted anything in her whole life. But her rationale was hastily being devoured by panic. She couldn't even see Brock. What was she to tell her Pokemon to do? Where were they to go? Her mind was spinning furiously around and around. For the first time in her life she felt like a helpless child. Misty loathed vulnerability and uselessness. She needed to get a grip right away or else Brock would be gone.

_Focus, Waterflower! Focus, right now!_

"Pikachu, light up this field!" Ash was hysterical.

From someplace in the distance, Misty observed a series of intense light flashes. For a brusque moment she saw the outline of Brock's body. He was throwing a Pokeball at something hidden deep within the shadows of the forest.

"Forretress! GO!"

"Forre! Forre!" Forretress' little voice was determined.

Another evil growl reverberated through the twilight.

"Use Rapid Spin, Forretress! Then Protect!"

Misty saw a bright neon light engulf a huge section of the grass. As the light faded it was replaced with a massive pounding. The ground beneath her trembled.

A tormented whine escaped Forretress.

"Forretress. . . don't give up, _please_. . ." Brock was pleading with it, begging it to keep fighting.

"Forre..."

"No! Forretress! Return!"

Misty squinted painfully to peer through the darkness. She witnessed something gigantic lunge at Brock's already defeated body. It tackled him without so much as a hint of hesitation . . . even a moment of remorse.

The creature's blood-thirsty cries slammed into Misty ears. "NO!" she blared so loudly that her throat burned. Her legs began rushing wildly in Brock's direction.

"Ahhhh!" Brock's voice was shredded in agony. His voice was foreign to her ears.

The beastly creature had seized Brock; and was now ramming headlong back into the thick forest. It was retreating -- apparently content with Its current prey.

"BROCK! NO! NO!" Ash and Pikachu were running at Misty's side now. The three ran madly through the field - trying desperately to catch up with the creature. Since they couldn't see where It was headed they could only follow the direction of Brock's wails.

"_IT_ got him! _IT_ got Brock!" Ash grabbed Misty firmly by the wrist, and pulled her . . . forcing her to run faster than her legs had ever moved. Her muscles contracted in misery. Her right calf began to knot and she toppled over in the grass. Small stones and thorns scathed her flesh. Her palms and knees were bleeding. A skinny tree branch whipped across her face - stinging her left. Moisture rushed from her eye, trying to rid it of the pain.

Ash skidded to a stop . . . emotional turmoil ravaging his mind. Misty was crouched in the dirt and she was wounded. A solo tear cascaded down Ash's face as he listened to the creature lunging farther -- putting priceless distance between them.

"Pika?! Pika Pi?!"

The decision had to be made.

Ash turned to aid Misty.

"We need to save him!" Misty squawked, as Ash knelt beside her in the grass. She struggled to stand but he grabbed her arm. Misty tried to break free of Ash's grip, but he was much stronger than he looked. He covered her mouth with his hand and held her body tightly inside the cavern of swaying grass around them.

"It's too late, Misty. We can't keep up with that _thing_ on foot. . ." Ash plucked a Pokeball from his belt. His voice was hushed from exhaustion, "_It_ took down all of Brock's Pokemon with ONE hit, Misty."

"Ash?!"

Ash hurled his Pokeball into the abyss of ebony.

"Whooo WhhhOOO!" Ash's Notcowl screeched valiantly. Misty couldn't really see Noctowl, but she could imagine the decree on Its face.

"No time to explain, Noctowl. Just follow that THING!" Ash pointed towards the forest where the beast was waning from detection. "Go! Hurry! You are the only one who can see It! We gotta find out where It's taking Brock."

Noctowl obeyed at once, soaring above the trees.

Ash held Pikachu in one hand and Misty in the other. He turned to her gravely. "It's up to Noctowl now."

Misty buried her head in her hands, listening in horror as Brock's agonizing wails became fewer and more muffled.

Eventually, Brock could not be heard at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A solitary beam of sunlight flickered over the hills encircling Pallet Town. It was not until the suns encouraging rays washed over them, that Ash and Misty finally ventured forth from their spot within the long tunnels of arching grass.

Misty had been obstinate last night about _not_ going home until Noctowl returned. Ash had pressed that she return home for medical attention, but eventually both were far too mentally and physically depleted to argue either matter. They decided to wait a few hours before going back.

She awoke the next morning to find her head resting comfortably on Ash's lap. He was still awake. There were dark circles underneath his eyes . . . he hadn't slept all night. His gaze was fixed upon the heavens -- hoping that at any moment his precious Noctowl would return with imperative news.

Ash's hands were placed protectively on Misty's arms. She felt safe lying with him like this; she felt as though she were precious to him. Despite the aching of her bruised body and the torment in her heart, Misty awoke with a half smile. . .

_Maybe_, she thought, _I could get use to this. . ._

She at once regretted her selfish twinkle of thought._ Brock . . . last night wasn't a nightmare. You've really been kidnapped! Or . . . worse . . . _

Ash and Pikachu had both noticed her stirring to consciousness. Ash quickly stood, pulling Misty to her feet. She recoiled slightly from his grasp, dozens of small points across her body were sore.

Ash had apologized instantly upon observing her distress. He then insisted that they needed to return home so that Misty could have her cuts bandaged. This time she didn't dispute with him.

"I'm not giving up on Noctowl," Ash proclaimed. "Noctowl _will_ find us at the house -- I KNOW it. But we can't wait here any longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash's mother nearly fainted upon seeing he and Misty stagger into the living room. Mrs. Ketchum instantly yanked her son into her arms. Consumed by worry she hugged him tightly; squeezing his body until his face transformed into the hue of an Articuno's feathers.

Ash and Misty had both blurted out the startling tale of what had occurred last night. Mrs. Ketchum was shocked and instantly called Professor Oak and Officer Jenny. Professor Oak had rushed over immediately, but Officer Jenny (all of them) were going to need a few days before they could spare a moment to investigate this latest abduction.

Mrs. Ketchum attentively treated Misty's scrapes and cuts. Fortunately none of her afflictions were as serious as Ash had originally feared.

Professor Oak informed them that -- at around the same time Ash, Brock, and Misty had left his house last night -- a news report had announced that Janine of the Fuchsia City Gym as well as Lance the Dragon Master had also disappeared.

A chill of harsh realization drizzled down Ash's spine. _It actually beat Lance._

"But. . ." Misty began, honestly perplexed. "How did that kidnaper make it all the way from Fuchsia City to Pallet so quickly?"

Professor Oak cocked his head with thought. "I suppose this menace is not working alone. There must be two of them working together . . . maybe more."

Ash gasped. No Pokemon trainer was going to be safe unless these dangerous _things_ were stopped. But why were trainers being targeted anyway? What was going on?

Professor Oak turned solemnly to Ash and Misty -- a serious expression devastated his face. "Ash, Misty . . . you two told your mother and I that you caught a glimpse of the attacker. Please, it important that you tell me exactly what he or she looked like so we can get Gary, Brock, and your sisters back."

Ash and Misty exchanged baffled looks.

"What?" asked the Professor, noticing their obvious discomfort.

"Well. . ." started Ash, "it wasn't really a _HE_ or a _SHE_ it was more like an _IT_."

Professor Oak seemed dumbfounded. "Care to explain that a bit more?"

Misty shoved Ash aside, "what Ash means, Professor, is that. . . It was more like a Pokemon. A really HUGE, really fast, really, really smart Pokemon. It was the size of a Tyranitar . . . but bigger! I couldn't really see it actually. I was really far away. But did It ever move quickly. It was like a dark blur almost when it ran. . ."

The Professor bounced backward in surprise. "That . . . that doesn't sound like _ANY_ Pokemon I have ever heard of."

"Maybe it's a new species!" Ash looked slightly excited. Misty elbowed him.

The Professor shook his head doubtfully. "No, why would a Pokemon go around kidnapping trainers? It doesn't make any sense. Plus IF a new species existed I would already know about it."

"Maybe it was trained to do bad?" Ash suggested.

"No, Pokemon do not do horrible things like _viciously_ attack people."

Ash looked really flustered. With a sigh Misty collapsed helplessly onto the couch. Mrs. Ketchum, along with Mr. Mine, entered the room with iced tea for everyone. Ash and Misty passed on the offer; both of their stomachs were horribly upset from nerves.

"Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." The Professor said with a grateful smile as he accepted a cold beverage.

Mrs. Ketchum nodded thoughtfully then glanced toward her son. "Ash, until this kidnaper is caught I don't want you so much as leaving this house for a second!"

Ash looked appalled. Pikachu squeaked, knowing that Ash was about to throw a tantrum.

"BUT, MOM!" Ash stomped his feet against the floor. "I can't stay in here! Who knows how long it will take for that psycho beast to get caught!? Besides, once Noctowl gets back I can help to find Brock and Gary. That is IF I'm out side investigating!"

Mrs. Ketchum's eyebrows narrowed. "No means NO! I will not have you risking your life to play detective!"

Ash's face puckered sourly, he looked to Professor Oak in despair. "Professor, please, tell my mom I'll be ok. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 14 years old!"

Mrs. Ketchum hurled a warning look at Professor Oak -- the look was so potent it would bring a Charizard to tears.

"Ummm. . ." The Professor hesitated. "I think maybe you should listen to your mother, Ash. After all, if both Richie AND Gary were kidnapped . . . there is a great chance that you are in very serious danger . . .er-ah. . . ." The Professor gaped at Mrs. Ketchum helplessly.

"There, you see, Ash," his mother squeezed him firmly in her arms again. "Oh, Ash! I just don't know what I would ever do without you!"

Ash sighed and looked to the ground in defeat.

_I don't know what I'll do with out Brock, Richie. . . and Gary. . ._ he thought.

Once Ash's mother released him, he staggered over to where Misty leaned against the wall.

"What should we do?" he whispered.

Misty shut her eyes and exhaled carefully. "I really don't know," she admitted.

Ash felt more powerless and stupid than ever. He HATED being only 14 years old. Everyone was always telling him what to do. Didn't his mother realize that for the past four years he had been living on his own and constantly warding off Team Rocket? Well . . . maybe he hadn't been alone . . . Brock, Misty, and his Pokemon had always been there for him . . . _always_. How could he just turn his back on Brock now? Now when he need help most?

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, Phone call!" suddenly the vidphone rang in the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum scurried off with Mr. Mime to answer it. In a moment she returned and her eyes landed on Misty.

"Misty dear, you have a call. It's Tracey."

Misty and Ash looked at each other with puzzlement.

"I wonder what Tracey wants?" Ash asked as he invited himself to follow Misty into the kitchen for the call.

Tracey appeared on the vidscreen. His long black hair was (as usual) pulled back neatly into a headband; only it wasn't his usual red headband, this one was yellow. Ash couldn't help but wonder why he always noticed such odd little things like this.

"Hey, Tracey!" Ash attempted a genuine smile. But with his mind so overstuffed with thoughts of Brock and Noctowl he knew he had failed. Tracey's expression was solemn, even a bit exhausted.

"What's up, Tracey?" Misty asked, her own expression burrowing into worry.

"I . . .ah. . ." Tracey glanced nervously to the size. "H-h-how are you doing, Misty? I-ah, heard about your sisters. . ."

"Is something wrong, Tracey?" Misty asked.

"N. . .no. . . " Tracey's eyes landed on Ash. "Um, Ash. . . I . . .I need to talk to Misty _alone_."

Ash was taken slightly aback by Tracey's words. "Oh. Sorry, Tracey. . ." attempting to smother the hurt in his eyes, Ash crept out of the room. He was more than a little confused by Tracey's rugged appearance and gruff behavior. Why could he speak to Misty and not to Ash? After all, the three of them had traveled around together alone for months in the Orange Islands. They had all become great friends. But now Tracey was studying Pokemon with Professor Oak.

_Speaking of which. . ._

"Um, Professor," Ash piped up, interrupting a deep conversation between his mother and the Professor. The two adults glanced up, startled.

"Yes, Ash?"

"I thought Tracey was staying with you, Professor? Maybe I'm wrong, I did just get back into town not long ago . . . but, has he moved out since . . . because I don't understand why he's callin' Misty on the vidphone if he lives next door."

The Professor sighed. "I guess I forgot to tell you, what with all that has happened to Gary."

"What?" Ash asked, noticing the discomfort in the Professors eyes.

"Well, a few weeks ago Tracey received on offer via email to attend a four month training course for young Pokemon watchers. By attending this workshop Tracey is eligible to win a scholarship to a notable university to study Pokemon professionally. It is a tremendous offer. I encouraged him to go ahead with it."

Ash's eyes expanded to the size of The Professor's fist. "Wow! That's great! Tracey sure is a lucky guy."

The Professor winced as though Ash's words had struck a sore nerve. "I know. Since Tracey left a few weeks ago I have not heard so much as a word from him. I've been terribly worried. Each time I call the phone number Tracey left with me, he is _never_ there. I was wondering for a while if he was all right . . . but seeing as he is talking to Misty right now I guess I was worrying for nothing. I suppose he IS just very busy."

"If you would like, I can tell Misty to have Tracey talk to ya once she's done." Ash offered, noticing that The Professor genuinely cared for Tracey.

"Oh. . ." The Professor looked unsure, but then smiled, "that would be nice, thank you, Ash."

Ash lunged himself into the kitchen, colliding with Misty who was quickly on her way out.

"Hey! Watch it!" Misty barked as she struggled back to her feet.

"Me!? You bumped into-"

"Just get OFF ME!" Misty kicked Ash in the leg and he rolled away from her, clutching his sore limb.

She leapt to her toes and headed hastily for the front door -- stopping only for a nanosecond to snatch a hold of her back pack.

"Hey, Misty? Where are you going?" Ash darted after her, confused as to why she was leaving.

"I'm going back home to Cerulean City."

Ash gasped. "Why? Misty, it is too dangerous!"

"I need to find out EXACTLY what happened to my sisters!" her tone was furious.

"You aren't going without me-"

"Oh, yes she is!" Ash's mom stormed over to him and grabbed him firmly by the wrist. "Ash Ketchum you are not going to leave this house!"

"But Mom! Misty is-"

"I'm not Misty's mother . . . however-" Mrs. Ketchum glanced over at Misty with concern. "I would prefer it if you stayed here with us where it is safe, Misty."

Misty shook her head deliriously. "No. I NEED to go."

Ash broke free of his mothers grasp and placed a firm grip on Misty's shoulders. "I WILL NOT let you go alone! It is too dangerous! Come on: just wait until Noctowl gets back. PLEASE, don't leave like this."

Misty was silent and still for a moment. Her emerald-green eyes shimmered slightly with confusion. Ash's own eyes seared into hers -- silently begging her not to be so stubborn, so foolish.

"Oh Ash. . ." she breathed. Misty brushed a finger gently across his cheek. Only, no sooner had she began to soften, to give in, did her anger and girlish pride return. She shook him off and screamed. "I do not need YOU or anyone else to protect ME, Ash Ketchum! AND for your information, I AM NOT going alone!"

"Y-your not?"

"NO! I'm meeting Tracey in Viridian City, and then the two of us are going to Cerulean to investigate my sister's disappearance."

"Viridian? Why are you meeting him there?"

"BECAUSE THAT IS WHERE TRACEY IS STAYING!"

"Oh." Ash looked down, knowing he was beat. "Well, you don't have to yell about it-"

Misty was certainly in a huge hurry, for she then nodded a quick goodbye to Professor Oak - asking him to continue baby sitting Togepi for her - waved to Mrs. Ketchum, and dashed out the door.

"Hey, Misty! Wait a second!" Ash ran down the driveway after her. She halted momentarily and glanced back at him. "Misty, just . . . watch your back, okay?" Ash was struggling to render the demand in his voice.

Misty nodded and took off . . . vanishing down Pallet Road.

A feeling of dread swelled inside Ash's stomach like an ulcer. He didn't like the fact that Misty was traveling anywhere alone -- even if she was just going to Viridian City. And he didn't like it even if she was an outstanding Pokemon trainer. Not to mention he was still on edge about Tracey's weird, nervous behavior. Why didn't Tracey want Ash to hear him talking to Misty about her sisters? What was the big secret? Why hadn't he kept in touch with Professor Oak. . . _HIS _mentor? And why did Misty rush out of the house in such a huge hurry? Ash felt as though he was being kept in the dark about something . . . something devastatingly important. This feeling of being sheltered was scaring him to death.

Ash jumped slightly as The Professor placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"So," began The Professor, "does this mean that I don't get to talk with Tracey on the vidphone?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Misty's fist rapped wildly on the gigantic bronze door. She knew she was at the correct building for the mailbox read: 'Pokemon Watchers of Tomorrow.'

_This IS the place that Tracey said he'd meet me._ _C'mon! Someone open the door! _

She was slightly annoyed. _Tracey told me this was where he was staying . . . why won't anyone answer?_

Thenext door facility was the Viridian City Gym. A faint smile fluttered across Misty's face as she recalled the joyous day Ash had won his Earth badge. Her smile quickly dissolved.

_Gary Oak saved Ash's life that day. . . when Meowth was electrocuting the podium Ash stood on . . . Gary attacked Meowth -- he never thought twice about his own safety. Gary just tackled Meowth. Poor Gary. . . I hope he's not . . . not . . ._ Misty shuddered, unable to finish her terrifying notion.

She was becoming increasing agitated: now the twilight sky was spewing rain. Thunder erupted about the atmosphere, overpowering her ears. Between the striking snares of lighting and the ferocious torrents of wind, the storm had succeeded in taking down more than seven or eight tree branches around where she stood, drenched, on this front stoop.

_Oh my god! I'm going to slammed by a tree or blown away by this wind! Somebody HAS to let me in!_

"Hello? Is anybody here!" Misty could barely hear her own voice over the caterwauling wind.

_This is just great, _Misty remarked dryly. _I have spent the last three hours hiking through this storm to meet Tracey, and he doesn't even bother to answer the door!_

Overcome by rage, Misty slammed one of her feet into the door. The act did not manage to produce a sound loud enough to overcome the monstrous thunder . . . but the yelp of pain which exploded from her mouth _did_.

Whoever dwelled inside the enormous mansion heard her resounding cry and answered the door.

"Yes? Who is there?" a ghostly male voice boomed from the opposite side of the door.

"My name is Misty Waterflower! I'm here to meet Tracey Sketchit. I'm really soaking wet, could you let me in!" she was on the verge of ringing this mysterious fellows neck for interrogating her while she stood out in a treacherous storm.

"Oh!" The man's tone was strangely pleased. "Misty, eh?" he peeled open the huge alloy door. "Do come in, my dear!"

She quickly scampered inside and rang out her short ponytail. Her sopping hair and saturated clothes nearly destroyed the fine carpeting in the main hall as a vast puddle expanded beneath her feet. Misty saw the damage she had done and looked up at this mysterious man with ample embarrassment.

"Gee, Mister . . . sorry about the carpet, I-" she stopped abruptly and gasped once her eyes landed on his face.

There was something oddly disturbing about this mans face. He was extremely elderly-- wrinkles completely dominated his off-white flesh. His lips were so thin and weary they resembled moist thread. His oyster-gray hair was composed of mangled tufts. His eyes were the shade of old sidewalk slate. He smirked down at her; his teeth (all three of them) were the color of candle wax and crooked. Around his head was a red bandanna and his clothes were composed of a mere pale green suit.

"I. . ." Misty attempted to mask her sudden fright brought on by his appearance. "Is, uh . . . is Tracey here?"

He mans eerie grin tightened and he chuckled wholeheartedly. "Tracey has a young lady visitor AT THIS late hour! It is about time!"

Misty flushed hard at the man's misinterpretation of her visit.

"No!" she barked. "I'm _only_ his friend. My sisters have been kidnapped by that sick Pokemon trainer thief; and Tracey called me earlier and offered to help me search our gym for clues. That's it! He's very anxious to help me, in fact he has made him self ill with worry for me."

The man raised his hands in defense. Misty thought his hands looked like crumpled paper. "I'm just kidding, little lady! I know who you are, Misty. . . Tracey has been expecting you."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, can you bring me to him please?"

The old man bowed his head and gestured for her to follow him up a long winding stair well. Misty couldn't shake an unsettled feeling about this creepy place or this grotesque old man.

The mansion - which she was currently being led through - was lavishly decorated. It was overflowing with old fashion medieval knight's armor, swords, shields, and even furniture which seemed to be from that era. She half expected King Arthur himself to leap from one of the shadows.

All the way up the stairwell the man kept eyeing her backpack with intense curiosity. Misty could not figure out why.

Finally, as they neared the top of the stairs, she clamored: "Why do you keep staring at my backpack!"

The man appeared caught off guard, but recovered promptly retorting: "Is that where you keep your Pokeballs?"

Misty's face creased with confusion. "Why?"

"Oh! I was just wondering. I mean, Tracey has told me so much about you and your great training skills. . ." the man glanced quickly away.

Misty nodded, blushing slightly that Tracey had bragged about her to his new friends.

"Well, here we are, dear," the man whacked loudly on a rusty blue door which was located at the very summit of the stairwell.

"Tracey lives WAY up here? I mean it's a nice place and all but, that is quite a long hike to have to walk a few times everyday."

The man contorted his body toward her threateningly. "Tracey doesn't leave his room much."

Misty wasn't sure if it was the snicker in the mans voice as he spoke or the bizarre words which he emitted but, suddenly, her veins tuned to ice.

"I-I want to see Tracey right now." Misty's tone was filled with demand.

The man angrily snatched a firm grip on her left wrist and pushed her towards the opening door.

"That can be arranged," he hissed.

She gasped as she was shoved onto the hardwood floor inside the room. Misty had lost her breath for a moment. Behind her the old man darted inside the room.

Misty heard the lock on the door click shut.

She was trapped inside now . . . trapped inside the room with him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Misty scrambled to her feet -- dashing to the farthest side of the room from the potentially dangerous guy.

Out of no where the lights inside the room flickered off as the thunderstorm took its toll on the towns electricity. It was extremely dark inside the room, and Misty could barely see where she was going. Yet, she was grateful that this creepy old man could not see her either.

"Don't be afraid, Misty," the man snarled.

Misty ducked down behind a chair of some sort and snatched a Pokeball from her backpack. It was too dark for her to tell which one it was . . . but she didn't care. She felt instantly safer just holding it.

She struggled to remain _somewhat_ calm. She didn't want him to hear her uneven breathing; he might discover her hiding place that way.

_Why didn't I listen to Ash? _she scolded herself.

"Misty, come out, come out where ever you are!"

She squeezed the Pokeball tighter in her hand. _Please don't be Psyduck. . ._

"Misty!" the man screeched her name hysterically. "Come out now or Tracey will die."

Misty gagged. _Tracey? What? What has he done to Tracey?_

Misty slowly stood up, the moonlight out side was just enough for the man to make out her position. She could see his frightful shadow quiver on the wall. The very shadow seemed to be smiling.

"Where's Tracey?" she charged.

"Bring him out!" the old man hollered towards a door on the opposite side of the room.

The door burst open and two men dressed in shrouds of black entered. Each man was carrying a flash light in one hand . . . and one of Tracey's arms in the other. They dragged his body into plain sight.

Misty gasped. Tracey was hanging helplessly in these men's arms as though he were dead.

"W-what have you done to him!" she took a startled step forwards.

"Put him down," the old man ordered the two others.

The men clothed in black roughly dropped Tracey on the ground. Instinctively Misty crawled over to him. The two men in black shone their flashlights on Tracey's body -- spotlighting him so that Misty could see how grave this situation truly was.

She lifted his unconscious head carefully onto her lap. Tracey's left eye was swollen and purple. Fresh blood clung to his lower lip and chin.

Terrified, she glared up at the three intimidating men. "What have you done to him? I-I though this was a school!"

The elderly mans proud smile transformed into a sly grimace.

Misty shook Tracey gently. "Tracey, wake up!"

Tracey mumbled and his eyes opened into slits. Though his vision was no doubt blurred, his eyes fixed instantly on Misty and a desperate groan escaped him.

"M-Misty? No," Tracey choked out. He was struggling frantically to stay conscious.

"What's going on, Tracey?" she was begging him for an answer.

"Misty. . . I-I'm sorry . . . they m-made me get you here. . . they were going to kill my Pokemon. They _had_ to get y-you out of Pallet. T-They knew I could get you here. They made me lure you here . . .they promised not to hurt you. But Ash doesn't know where we are . . . they won't get him, Misty . . . t-they won't risk going to Pallet a third time. . ."

_But I told Ash where I was going. . ._

Misty shook her head in dreadful understanding. "What have they DONE to you?"

The aged man took another menacing step towards her.

Misty glowered up at him in disgust. She heard Tracey's ghostly words over and over in her head like a haunted broken record.

"Oh my . . . _you_ are behind . . . the kidnappings?"

The man shrugged. "Me? Oh no. I'm just a little guy doing the Masters bidding. My job was to get a hold of the four trainers of Cerulean. And to find the location of the Pewter City Gym leader. I'm sorry to say that is all I've been up to around here."

Misty blinked back tears. "W-Why?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," he chuckled, amusing only himself with his eerie expression.

"Where are my sisters? Where is Brock? Are they ok?"

"How am I supposed to know! I've been working _here_ for weeks," the man actually screamed these words. "I just baited Tracey here with a lot of whistles and bells. He fell for it, I snagged him, and though it took a bit of. . ." the man peered down at Tracey with loathing. "-of _convincing_, I managed to get him to not only tell us where Brock was, but how to get _you_ to come right to us!"

Misty shuddered. Her eyes took in how severely injured Tracey was. He must have endured many harsh beatings, refusing to give up any information about her.

Misty stroked Tracey's forehead, grief and guilt consuming her. As she caressed his brow, his yellow bandana-like bandage accidentally slipped off. Beneath it was an enormous skull gash. The wound was undeniably infected. Misty could tell by the intense crimson shade of the flesh of the wound.

"Let him go now!" Misty commanded. "He needs a doctor."

_How am I going to escape? Can I save Tracey? How serious is his head injury?_

Misty eyed the red bandanna around the insane old mans head. She recognized it at once as Tracey's own bandanna. _This man is sick -- he's wearing Tracey's bandanna like a victory crown!_

The man gestured to the solo Pokeball in her little hand. "Are you planning to escape with THAT, Misty?" he snickered wickedly.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. His laughter continued -- it taunted her until she could no longer stand it.

She propelled her hand forward, chucking the Pokeball into the dismal air.

"Pokeball, go!" Sse screamed.

To her relief, out popped Staryu.

"Hi-ya!" Staryu cried bravely.

Misty retained a fighting pose and pointed her finger at the old sneering man.

"Staryu, hydro pump!" Misty was not about to take any chances.

Stayu flew up into the air with uncanny speed and struck the old man down with its most powerful water attack.

The mans body was slammed forcefully against the back wall. When his fatigued body collapsed to the ground he proceeded to gag on the large amounts of water which were forced into his lungs.

Misty spun around to face the two men dressed in black shrouds. Both of the men appeared somewhat startled that Misty had ordered her Pokemon to conduct such a devastating blow to their boss.

"Staryu, tackle them down!"

Her starfish Pokemon projected its body into the air and began to spin as though it was a piece off an out-of-control merry-go-round. Then, Staryu abruptly launched its spiky wet body in the direction of the two men; knocking them both instantly senseless.

The old guy had now recovered and managed to climb to his feet. He was laughing zealously, proving his lack of sanity.

Misty turned and scowled at him. "Why are you laughing? You've lost!"

He ignored her and continued to laugh until (though it was dark) Misty could make out tears slipping easily from his wrinkle coated eyes.

Misty staggered back cautiously, careful not to trip over Tracey. Staryu was positioned protectively by her side.

Once his composure was regained the man lanced her with a terrifying look.

"Misty, you will make the Master very happy."

Before she had even a second to react, a savage snarl ricocheted throughout the entire room. The mere sound of this unnaturally familiar noise flooded her eyes with hot, desperate tears. Next to her Staryu squealed with fright.

Misty's body froze. Since her sisters had vanished all she had longed for was a moment with this beast. Just ONE lousy moment to identify it. ONE lousy moment to spit on It. To just Punch It. . .kick It. . . anything!

Only now that It was mere inches behind her . . . she didn't want to turn around. . . . she didn't want to see Its face.

The massive creature behind her hissed sinisterly. Every sound which erupted from its mouth was a painful reminder of her sisters. . .

. . . of Brock. . .

. . .of Richie. . .

. . .of Gary.

Burning breath began panting against her bare shoulders. The air from Its mouth was so scorching she thought her flesh was on fire; yet her arms were numb and shivering. More tears surged in Misty's eyes; she bowed her head carefully to check on Staryu.

Staryu was already lying motionless on the black floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three long restless days since Misty left Pallet Town to meet up with Tracey. Neither Ash nor Professor Oak had heard a word from either of them.

Ash was physically sick from worry. His concern caused him flu-like symptoms. Mr. Mime was constantly darting in and out of Ash's bedroom bringing him hot soup and juice (which was futile since Ash couldn't manage to keep much food down).

Ash tossed, jittery, inside his warm bed sheets. His mind was constantly playing out thousands of different scenarios about the fates of his friends.

Earlier this morning Ash had been listening to music on his radio. His favorite song was interrupted when a news report dominated the air waves. . . Clair of Blackthorn City had disappeared without a trace. Normally Ash never would have believed that Clair could go down, but after what transpired with Brock and then hearing about Lance's loss . . .

. . . Nothing surprised him anymore. It seemed that nobody with skill as a trainer was safe anymore. And it clearly did not matter how good you were.

Ash wondered how much time he had left? With his credentials it was very well just a matter of time before this beast came to claim him as well.

Pikachu tenderly licked his trainers face with concern.

"Pika? Pikachu?"

Ash opened his chestnut-brown eyes. Though his sight was unfocused, Ash made out the silhouette of his adorable electric mouse.

"Hey, Pikachu. How are you today, buddy?" Ash grinned weakly, stroking Pikachu behind the ears.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked excitedly upon seeing Ash smile.

"Ash?" his mother's voice blew into his ears like the first warm breeze of spring.

Ash struggled to sit up. He cranked his head in his mother's direction as she entered the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Ash quipped hoarsely.

His mother strode in quietly, her eyes searched Ash's. Her expression was grave.

Ash felt horrible for being so sick, he knew it worried his mother terribly. "Mom, I'm feeling better, you don't have ta' look so glum."

His mother shook her head remorsefully. "I'm not upset because of your condition, Ash."

He blushed; he was almost hurt that she was not worried about him. However, Ash did not like the tone accompanying her words more.

"W-what?" he hesitated to ask.

Mrs. Ketchum continued to examine his face with serious concern. She then exhaled and began: "I just received a call from Officer Jenny. . . Misty was no doubt abducted by the kidnaper, Ash. Tracey too. I'm sorry."

Ash leaned in closer to his mother. "No!" he wheezed. "When? How?"

A wave of emotion stung him, but he blinked his tears back. He did not want his mother to worry further.

"Professor Oak became so concerned about Misty and Tracey that he and Togepi paid a visit to Viridian City. He discovered that the building Tracey was supposed to be staying at was abandoned-"

"But Mom," Ash interrupted, "that's ok, Tracey and Misty were going to go to Cerulean. That means it was a misunderstanding, Misty is fine."

Mrs. Ketchum eyed her son with a shattered look of pity. "No, Ash, sweety, Professor Oak went inside the building and found a torn apart room and Tracey's headband. And . . . there was _blood_ on the floor. Then, to be certain, he called the police. Tests were conducted proving that the blood belonged to both Tracey AND Misty. They are gone, Ash."

The manner in which his mother spoke made Tracey and Misty's disappearance sound final. It sounded as though all of his friends were never coming back.

_I never should have let her go alone. . ._

Ash climbed shakily from his sweat-soaked bed and over to his mother.

"Ash, dear, get back in bed! You're sick." His mother's tone was unyielding.

Ash glared up at her. "The ONLY reason I am sick is because I am SO WORRIED about my friends! I'M SICK WITH WORRY, MOM! I NEED TO GET OUT THERE AND SAVE THEM!"

His mother stepped back, momentarily startled by Ash's yelling. "But, Ash, if you leave this house you'll be kidnapped!"

"Good! At least then I'll know where my friends are! AT LEAST THEN I'LL BE WITH THEM!" He took several deep breaths. Ash tried very hard to calm himself. He then glanced up at his mother, eyes pleading, mature, and unwavering. "Mom, I don't want to worry you, but I'm going out there to find my friends. I'm not going to lose Misty, Brock, and Tracey to this _thing_. . ." Ash paused to wipe away a solo tear which managed to slip free. "Mom, I lost Gary once already -- his friendship. . . I'm not gonna let him go again."

To Ash's surprise his mother only nodded before leaving him alone in his room.

Ash sucked in a determined breath. He could not believe that he had just stood up to his mother like that. He felt somewhat guilty screaming at her, but it was the only way he could prove to her how serious he was about rescuing his friends.

Pikachu tugged gingerly on Ash's pajama paints. Ash peered down at his Pokemon. In Pikachu's mouth was Ash's belt . . . with six Pokeballs adjoined.

Ash smiled and took the belt from Pikachu's mouth.

_What Pokemon should I bring with me? . . .Is it even safe to bring any?_

"I am gonna save everybody, Pikachu. Don't worry," Ash announced.

Just the thought of being reunited with his friends made Ash feel much better.

_When I see Misty again. . . I'm not gonna waste anymore time. I'm gonna tell her everything . . . tell her how I really feel about her._

He quickly scrambled into a lose pair of jeans, his sneakers, his favorite black shirt, red jacket; and then for the finishing touch. . . he slipped his Pokemon cap on top of his head of unruly ebony hair.

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash stated as he fastened his belt round his waist. "We need to stop by Professor Oak's lab right away."

Ash grabbed his usual backpack of traveling supplies and walked briskly through his house until he reached the front door. He stopped momentarily, not in fearful hesitation, but to merely assure himself that he WOULD find and free all the missing trainers.

"Um, Ash, honey?"

Ash froze upon hearing his mom's voice. He silently hoped she was not going to try and talk him out of his journey.

"Mom, I already told you. . . I'm going now, and you can't stop me."

He faced her bravely, but suddenly felt awful for making her cry.

"Oh geeze, Mom, don't cry," he glanced uncomfortably from side to side.

His mom pulled him gently into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Ash. You have become a courageous and unselfish young man. Good luck, Ash. And PLEASE be careful."

Ash nodded, shock and joy flushing his face.

He turned back to the door as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"Oh, Ash, not to sound silly, but . . .one more thing. . ."

". . .Yeah. . .?"

"You _did_ pack clean underwear . . . right?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Misty's head hurt, her legs felt like mush, and her arms were so sore she could barely move. She ached as though her body had been hurled through a legendary bird's whirlwind attack.

Misty was curled up into a shivering ball on a back-breakingly hard stone flooring. Ever so slowly she inched her body onto her elbows and then onto her trembling knees. She cautiously blinked open her eyes. The surroundings which enfolded her were anything but pleasant.

The first thing she noticed was the huge door in front of her. The door was black. Only a palm-sized bared window allowed limited amounts of light to seep into the room.

_Where am I? What happened? _

Her mind raced. She instinctively threw her hands behind her body in effort to search her backpack for a Pokeball.

_Oh no!_ Misty's heartbeat began to quicken. _My backpack is GONE!_

She shuffled forward and started feeling around the damp ground -- desperately searching for the familiar texture of her backpack.

_It's not here! Oh no! Oh no! Where are my Pokemon!_

She buried her face in her hands as though trying in vain to keep her thoughts from scattering. _There was that old man. . . Tracey . . . then that horrible beast! That huge beast attacked Staryu. . . then It knocked me out. It was the same beastly creature that nabbed Brock. And that means . . ._

Misty leapt to her feet and dashed towards the big iron door. _That means I am the newest addition to the list of missing trainers! _

She examined her body. She was fairly banged up; small cuts and scrapes were all over her skin. However, someone had securely bandaged a wound on her upper left thigh . . . a wound she did not even remember getting.

Misty grabbed firm hold of the door handle and tried to yank it open. The door did not budge. "C'mon! Open you stupid door!"

"It's no use, I've already tried it."

Misty froze . . . a familiar voice arose from one of the shadow infested corners of the room.

She spun around.

The young mans voice continued: "The door is locked solid. I should know, I've been trying to escape for . . . days now. . .?"

Misty stepped closer to the speaking shadow.

_It can't be. . ._

The young mans unruly mane of brown spikes immediately caught her eye.

"Gary Oak?" Misty leaned down until their faces were centimeters apart.

Gary smiled bitterly. "Yup, it's me. I see they got you too, Misty Waterflower. You've been knocked cold for hours now."

Misty shook her head in disbelief. "What's gong on?"

Gary shrugged. "It's awful, Misty. . ." his forlorn expression suddenly shifted to slight pride. "But they didn't get my Pokemon."

Misty hunkered down next to Gary, eager to have him explain to her everything that he could about their situation. As she sat her eyes washed over Gary . . . he was in horrible condition.

Gary Oak had dried blood completely incasing his left ear. His lower lip was swollen, and he had what appeared to be bright red rope burns encircling the flesh of his throat. Worst still, his blue pants were torn ragged from the right shin and down. This revealed a massive area of mangled flesh in his ankle. Gary's ankle was definitely broken, and the injury had obviously not been treated by any sort of doctor.

"Oh my. . . Gary, your leg . . .?" Misty tenderly touched his shoulder.

He winced slightly as he protectively moved his ankle closer to his body. "It-It's not as bad as it looks," his tone was drenched in misery.

"How did that happen?"

"The beast . . . when I was running from it. . . I had to run, Misty," he looked up at her with his sincere sapphire eyes. "I had to make sure my Pokemon were safe."

"They are safe," Misty assured him.

Gary looked at her, his hopes rising.

"Yes. Ash, Brock and I found them on Pallet road a few days ago. A Pidgey dropped them right at Ash's feet. They are all with your grandfather."

"Thank goodness for that Pidgey," Gary leaned his head back against the wall and exhaled with relief. "When that beast was chasing me I threw my Pokeballs onto Pallet Road. I thought they would be safe, that that THING wouldn't pursue them. I was wrong. It snagged me in Its jaws and went after my helpless Pokeballs. It was just about to get them when this Pidgey flew over and picked them up. The Pidgey hurled this Gust attack at the beast. The Gust didn't so much as damage It, but it did succeed in startling the beast for just a second. . . and during that short second that Pidgey took off like a rocket with my Pokeballs. . .flew completely outta sight!"

"I can't believe your Pokemons luck. Or how brave that Pidgey was. I wonder if It belongs to someone . . .?"

"I dunno. But, that Pidgey had witnessed the whole attack. I didn't actually expect It to help me. But thankfully It did."

"All your Pokemon are very upset, Gary. They are worried sick about you."

Gary's young face fell. "I don't mean to scare them . . . they battled the beast with all the strength they had. But even my Blastoise was no match. It knocked Blastoise out cold with one strike. I owed it to them all to get to Pallet safely." Gary looked as though the world had just exploded and it was his fault. "Misty, they don't have Ash do they?" Gary's genuine worry was evident.

"No. Not as far as I know anyway," Misty shut her eyes. "Oh, I hope to god he stays safe."

"Me too," Gary agreed quietly. "But there's no doubt that he's in danger right now, wherever he is."

Misty was so confused. "Gary," she started, "do you know why we're here?"

"Yes," He stated bluntly. "We are here because we are great Pokemon trainers . . . we are here to train Pokemon."

"What?" Misty was totally bewildered.

Gary's eyes searched hers seriously. "I'm not sure WHO is behind all of these kidnappings, but he or she is determined to screen all of our abilities to the maximum. I think someone is looking for a particular kind of Pokemon Master. But I can't figure out why."

"What has happened to you since you arrived here? And have you seen anyone else? Any of the other missing trainers?" Misty's tone bordered on demand.

Gary's expression knotted in discomfort as he sat upward to face her again. "I have not seen any trainers, no. I was unconscious when I arrived here. I scarcely recall being in some kind of a doctor's office . . . but I've mostly just been alone in this cell. "

"Then why do you think they have brought us here to train Pokemon? And what do you mean by 'mostly'? Who have you seen?"

Gary sighed. "I have been visited every day by men disguised in dark shrouds. Each day they order me to come with them and train Pokemon. They tell me if I refuse they will beat me, or not feed me . . . or something. And each day I refuse. I don't think they are going to give up on me anytime soon. But I'm not ready to give in either. They can't force me to do anything because they don't have my Pokemon to hold as leverage for my obedience. They can only continue to beat on me. When they dumped you in here just hours ago they said they would force you to train by threatening your Pokemon."

"No," Misty shrieked. "What will I do? I can't possibly let them black mail me like this. I won't stand for it!" She quickly put her feet beneath her, preparing to shoot upward.

_Thank goodness I left Togepi with Professor Oak!_

Gary reached out and grabbed solid hold of her trembling shoulders. His grip was so strong she was forced back down onto her rear.

Misty opened her mouth to protest but - to her surprise - Gary's tongue was sharper and quicker than her own.

"No, Misty," he stated bluntly. "You _WILL_ stand for it."

"How can you say that?" she yelled, more perplexed than angry.

Gary breathed deeply, straining to maintain a calm expression. "If you do not comply they WILL kill your Pokemon. Are you willing to watch your Pokemon die, Misty? These people . . . they are ruthless. And they seem to be working _with_ that awful _THING_ -- that beast. Let's say you refuse and they _do_ kill your Pokemon, then they will torture you, Misty."

"I can deal with torture," she breathed meekly. "But you are right, Gary, I can't deal with my Pokemon dying."

Gary's lips parted weakly as though he wanted to speak. But he settled instead for a definitive nod. His was breathing was coarse and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.

Misty didn't try to mask the concern in her face.

"Gary, you need a doctor right away."

He eyed her dully. "I know."

"How do these people expect you to train for them in this condition?"

"They promised me I could have medical attention if I complied. So far they have only treated my life threatening injures though."

"That is sick! Why would anyone be so-"

Suddenly the huge iron door slammed open.

Misty sensed Gary's body tense.

On the opposite side of the door were four tall men . . . identical to the ones who had abducted her: all of their identities were hidden by black shrouds.

The tallest of these appalling men stepped forward threateningly. He held out his hand; in it was something VERY familiar to Misty. . .

"Politoed!" Misty gasped, instantly recognizing her Pokeball. "Give me back my Politoed! Please, don't hurt him!"

The tall man sneered through his shroud. "Misty Waterflower: my name is Derrick," Misty tried to peer through his shroud to see his face, but all she could make out was blackness. "Now listen very carefully to what I have to say. Your Politoed will be treated humanely - as will the rest of your Pokemon - that is _IF _you come with me. There is a little meeting The Seer would like ALL our new trainers to attend. Now you can be a good girl and come with us calmly, or you can be a bad girl and watch your Politoed suffer."

Misty felt a lump of panic building in her throat. She looked helplessly to Gary who met her with a reassuring gaze.

"Okay," she agreed quietly. "I'll come with you, just, please let my Pokemon go."

"That a girl," Derrick stepped forward and roughly wrenched Misty to her feet.

She winced against his jarring grip.

Gary's head snapped upward, his crystal eyes raging. "Take it easy. She agreed to go with you, dammit. Don't hurt her."

In unison the four men snickered banefully.

Misty did not struggle as Derrick slipped ropes around her wrists and her throat. He tightened the ropes unnecessarily and yanked her towards the doorway as though she were a savage Grandbull.

Misty gagged and nearly collapsed to the floor. Her face burned with anger, but she contained it for Politoed's sake.

Gary began shouting at Derrick again to take it easy on her.

Derrick ignored him. He handed the end of Misty's rope leash to one of his companions, and then stalked towards Gary.

"I have news for you, young Oak," the disdain in Derrick's voice was chilling. "Your attendance is not optional."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bite me," Gary spat. His expression was unyielding. He had zero intention of leaving this cell as a slave.

Beneath his large shroud, Derrick ground his teeth together loudly. "I am starting to get more than a little annoyed with you, Oak."

"Since the feeling is mutual, you might as well just let me go," Gary quipped. There was an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

A pang of foreboding ricocheted in the back of Misty's mind.

_Something bad is about it happen . . . _

"Ah, naive little Oak," Derrick shrugged with strange amusement. "You are a well educated young man, are you not? I initially thought you must be wealthy with common sense. That is why I just don't see why we must always continue to do things the _HARD_ way."

Gary smirked. "I'm just stubborn I guess."

Derrick stiffened. He was finished with small talk.

"Rope," he commanded.

In less than a second one of Derrick's assistants handed him a long rope -- identical to Misty's.

Derrick seized Gary furiously by the tattered remains of his shirt collar and jerked him to his feet. Gary hissed painfully as weight was forced upon his broken ankle.

Despite the agony, Gary struggled against the man's unrelenting grip. He raised both arms and struck the inside of Derrick's elbow. Derrick grunted -- his pain reflex letting Gary drop to the ground.

Misty gasped as a second of the men darted forward to aid Derrick in apprehending Gary. Instinctively, she pulled against her rope leash but could not gain more than a few inches of ground before her breathing was cut off.

The second man was furious. Before Gary had a moment to prepare he was kicked in the stomach. Gary choked, doubling over from the force of the blow.

Derrick raised his rope, slipped it over Gary's head, and yanked it fervently into a tight noose.

Gary stifled, attempting to bring air into his lungs. The rope was so incredibly tight he was already beginning to suffocate. The man then wrenched Gary to his feet with the rope. Gary's eyes were blood shot, he seemed disoriented and his legs went limp. He could not stand. The two men snapped the rope mercilessly. But each time Gary managed to crawl to his knees he crashed back down.

Misty could not witness this savage torment any longer. "Please stop it! You're killing him!"

All four men turned towards her silently.

Misty was certain they were going to strike her next. Only, at this point, she didn't even care. She could not endure watching Gary be beaten to death before her eyes.

She bit her lower lip, anticipating a powerful blow to slam her down. To her amazement the men relented slightly. They did not hit her, and they did not continue to thrash Gary.

"Let's go," Derrick commanded.

He bent down hastily and hoisted Gary's limp frame over one shoulder.

Gary squirmed slightly in objection, but was far too frail to cause a problem.

Misty sighed quietly in relief as she was lead out of the room.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After leaving his mothers house Ash had spent almost the entire day at Professor Oak's laboratory.

Though it had taken patience, he had finally reached Officer Jenny via vidphone and convinced her to send him his Squirtle right away. He only needed to borrow Squirtle for a moment.

Squirtle's Pokeball was transmitted directly to Professor Oak's lab.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, squirt!" the little turtle Pokemon jumped gleefully into Ash's arms.

Ash hugged his old friend tightly. "I missed you too, buddy."

Squirtle quickly slid on his favorite pair of dark sunglasses; he wanted to prove to Ash that he meant business!

Once Ash and Squirtle had finished their_ 'hello's'_ Pikachu and Bulbasaur scurried over -- excited to see their dear friend.

Ash cleared his throat.

"Attention, I need all of my Pokemon to come here please. I need to speak to you, each and every one of you."

At once Ash was surrounded by the loving faces of Muk, Phanpy, Snorlax, Heracross, Kingler, Totodile, Bayleef, Tauros (just one), Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and, of course, Pikachu.

The only one not in attendance was Charizard, for Ash was unable to reach Liza. Only her answering machine picked up as she was currently out training.

_It's probably best Charizard isn't here_, Ash thought_. After he hears what I'm gonna say there is no chance he'd agree. Getting past Charizard would be worse than my mom._

Ash began. . . "You aren't gonna like what I am about to tell you. But I am leaving on a dangerous quest. Brock, Misty, Richie, Gary, Tracey, and many of our other friends have been kidnapped by something awful. I am determined to find them no matter what the sacrifice." Ash took a moment to look each Pokemon sincerely in the eyes. "I love all of you more than words can say. And I am thankful for all our time together. But the truth of the matter is: that I might not be coming back. I could very well be abducted like everyone else. And that means, as long as you are with me . . . you are at risk too. At risk like Noctowl is. We have all been waiting patiently for Noctowl to come back. But after so many days I can't wait any longer. I know in my heart that Noctowl is alive. But something evil is obviously preventing our reunion. So . . . what I am trying to say to you all . . . is that I have decided NOT to bring ANY of you along. Not even one of you. I just needed to see you all, and say thank you . . . that's it."

His Pokemon all cried out in a very loud refusal.

Ask walked over to Pikachu and gently picked him up.

"Pika? PIKACHU!"

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. Please understand." Ash tenderly hugged his best friend.

Pikachu squirmed in resistance, certain that Ash had completely gone mad.

"No means no, Pikachu." _Gosh, now I sound like my mom._

Pikachu's crafty little mind bustled with thought. Ash was not going to relent --not this time. Pikachu knew that Ash had thought this through, but nothing in the world was going to make him agree. He loved Ash, and trusted him. . . Pikachu would not press the issue. . . at least not right now. . . protesting now wouldn't get him anywhere. He had a better idea. . .

"Pika, Pika,' the electric mouse squealed with false confidence and snuggled against Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled. "I knew I could count on you. I'm so happy you are not throwing a fit, Pikachu."

Both Bulbasaur and Squirtle rushed to Ash, stomping their feet in denial.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle!"

Ash stroked both of their heads, touched by their unwavering loyalty.

"I'm sorry, you two. But you gotta follow Pikachu's lead and support my decision."

"Baaaayy!" tears began spurting from Bayleef's eyes.

All at once his other Pokemon began clamoring together, they were trying . . . but alas, could not accept what Pikachu could.

Alerted by all the racket Gary's Arcanine and Blastoise peered into the laboratory.

"Blast?" Blastoise's voice boomed above all the rest. It wanted to know what was going on . . . why Ash's Pokemon were making such an outrageous fuss.

"Oh, hi there, Blastoise and Arcanine," Ash waved at them awkwardly. He would have preferred that his plan making stayed between himself and his own Pokemon. "Don't mind us. We are just ending a discussion here, heh-heh. Nothing interesting going on in here, heh-heh. In fact, we are done now."

Blastoise and Arcanine exchanged a doubtful stare . . . however, they were not rude Pokemon. They knew that Ash was politely trying to turn them away, and so they nodded and turned around the corner.

"Arc? Arcanine? Arc Arc Arc? Arc Arc Arcanine?"

Blastoise turned to his companion and calmly dipped his head with authority. "Blast."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Derrick and his three shrouded associates lead Misty down a lengthy illuminated corridor. The walls on both sides were littered with dozens of cell doors.

There was no doubt in Misty's mind that all of the missing trainers were in this very building . . . wherever it was.

_The other trainers must be locked behind these doors just like Gary and I were._

The air was stuffy and dull -- yet there was a moderate sterile scent lingering in it. This uncomfortable smell reminded Misty of a hospital.

There were no windows anyplace as far as Misty could tell; and the heavy musty air lead her to think that perhaps she was underground. Though, of course, her theory was impossible to confirm while in her present situation.

She moved soundlessly, obediently following the man who held the other end of her rope leash. The man had long legs and a giant stride. Misty had to force her weakened frame to jog; and even with this effort she was barely managing to keep pace with him. Every time she slowed down he would give her rope a vicious yank, causing her to gag.

She was terribly thirsty, her stomach ached with hunger, and she felt dirty and grimy all over. Yet none of this suffering compared to how horrendous it was to have this strange man constantly snapping the rope! Nothing compared to how awful the rope felt as it tightened around her throat like an Arbok's wrap . . . scourging her delicate flesh and limiting her natural ability to breathe.

Derrick was directing them all down the hallway. . . Gary was still slung limply over his shoulder.

Misty peeped upward at Gary. He was unconscious and she was thankful. Unconscious was far better than dead.

Gary actually looked peaceful, despite the bruises on his face. Misty's heart writhed with sympathy for him. She knew first hand that he could easily be an obnoxious jerk. Only . . . he was exhaustively different right now. Gary Oak was currently oblivious to his pain. Oblivious to his life. For this preciously brief moment he was simply an innocent child . . . one who would soon awake to a nightmare.

Misty's body quivered. The physical torment that Gary had been enduring this whole time was horrifying.

A small part of Misty was mildly irked with him. _Why does he have to be so stubborn? He could have prevented his last beating by simply agreeing to go to this strange meeting._

Misty's thoughts were interrupted as Derrick turned towards a stairwell. They were headed down.

At the bottom of the stairs was an enormous steel door.

"Here we are. Right on time for the meeting," Derrick broadcasted. "Just one thing. . ."

Derrick rolled Gary off his shoulders, letting him drop brutally to the metal flooring.

"Wake up. You're no good like this, Sleeping Beauty," Derrick mused to himself, poking Gary sternly with the toe of his boot.

Gary didn't stir.

Derrick shrugged. "Give me the Zapper."

Misty didn't know what a 'Zapper' was but she knew that it didn't take a genius to understand it was bad.

"Wait, please-" Misty uttered quietly; but she didn't get to finish her words before one of the other men handed Derrick a suspicious device. It was no bigger than a Pokedex, but it was narrow and black in color.

Derrick pressed a button and the Zapper sparked brightly like a Pikachu's cheek. He knelt down next to Gary and held the device above his nose. Derrick pressed a button and electricity jutted forth from the Zapper -- spurting currents against Gary's still face.

Blood drizzled from Gary's nose. His eyes snapped instantly open, his lips let way to a shrill yelp of painful trauma. His head tottered forward in confusion. Fortunately his confusion appeared significantly stronger than his pain.

_The electric shock must have been mild. Gary seems okay._

"Welcome back," Derrick sneered. His companions chuckled slightly beneath their shrouds; obviously Gary's misery amused them.

Gary shivered as his senses were regained. He proceeded to wipe the fresh blood from his face using his own dirty shirt sleeve. Gary glowered up ominously at Derrick. Then, as if his memory had just been revived from death, Gary's head quickly snapped backward. His eyes began frantically searching and scanning every detail of the hall. Almost instantly his eyes landed on Misty. A vulnerable wash of relief bleached his face.

Gary's earnest gaze flooded into Misty's; she could sense his alarm was somewhat alleviated just seeing that she was okay.

_Yes, Gary, I'm fine. _She tried to assure him through their interlocked sight. _Please, just keep quiet! No matter where you are it seems that whenever you open your mouth you make people hate you! Stay quite! _ Her eyes were silently begging that he understood. Misty knew that if Gary mouthed off to Derrick again the punishment would surly be unbearable.

Gary nodded ever-so-slightly.

Derrick noticed their unspoken communication. Without warning he smacked Gary across the face.

"Mind ME!" Derrick commanded.

Gary's head had lurched backward from the strike, but overall he didn't seem further damaged than he already was. Gary clenched his jaw, struggling to contain cuss words from exploding forth.

_I can't believe Gary's pain tolerance . . .he has an iron will. Ash was right about him. . . Gary IS tough enough._

Derrick pulled Gary to his feet by the rope; then forced him to hobble a few steps.

Gary was distinctly limping . . . mostly hopping on his sturdier left leg. Once Derrick was confident that Gary could manage on his own he turned back to the massive steel door. Derrick raised his fist and rapped strongly.

Only a moment slithered by before the door was slowly pushed open from the other side. Misty was shocked to see how heavy the door was . . . it was taking the efforts of three full grown men to shove the door open. All three of these men's identities were also hidden by shrouds.

"Time for all of your questions to be answered," Derrick declared.

Misty and Gary exchanged a forewarning look.

Derrick led the way through the door.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" tremors of panic raced through Misty's system. Her head quaked back and forth with denial._ I can't believe what I'm seeing!_

"Shut up!" her captor hollered. He wrenched her rope leash until she hadn't breath enough to create another scream.

As she battled to fill her lungs with air Misty allowed her mind to absorb the scene around her. . .

_They are all here! Everyone . . . here in this very room!_

The room wasenormous. It was as big as her Cerulean Gym battle arena. A grand stage towered in the very center off the room; around it were rows and rows of wooden chairs. . .

. . . and seated in each chair was one of the missing trainers.

Misty's mind couldn't even begin to identify everyone at once. Countless familiar faces were scattered everywhere . . . each face drenched in immeasurable agony. Every trainer was bound by thick ropes and anchored to the chair that they were -undoubtedly- forced to sit on.

Misty's sight washed uncontrollably over the closest row of seats.

_Koga, Lance, Clair, Lieutenant Surge, Chuck, Janine . . .!_

"Keep moving!"

Misty was pressured forward. Derrick had now taken hold of Misty's rope. He dragged both Misty and Gary towards two empty chairs. He pressed on their weak shoulders -- forcing them to sit. Derrick then securely fastened their ropes to the legs of the chairs. If either of them tried to move so much as a centimeter the ropes would grind into their throats . . . a spontaneous movement could be suicide.

Derrick then returned to his three associates. Together they all walked away, exiting the gigantic room.

Misty was almost hyperventilating now. Radiant splotches of light frisked about her eyes. Her face felt like it was inside a Fire Blast attack, and her body incased by an Ice Beam.

_Oh my god!_ _I am going to faint._

She swayed softly in her chair. Her mind was battling the darkness which loomed continually closer.

Unexpectedly, Gary's hand strained towards her . . . he gently interlocked his fingers with Misty's . . . squeezing with reassurance.

This refined movement alone resulted in Gary's rope driving inward. His neck wept small droplets of blood.

Misty was indebted to Gary for this. His touch alone provided her mind with a necessary anchor; she had something tangible to focus on. But even so, Misty could not manage to even acknowledge his selfless gesture.

Misty was seated in the last chair of this row. The row was six or seven rows away from the stage. In front of her was the Elite Four's Karen. Across the isle was Saffron City's Sabrina.

Sabrina was obviously sedated -- her eyes were barely open and she could not even hold up her own head. Across Sabrina arms were hundreds of tiny red dots . . . _No, wait they look like pin pricks . . . needle marks!_

Misty observed the backs of numerous heads. She skimmed the gathering madly for any signs of her sisters. Unfortunately the amounts of people were disconcerting . . . everyone was smothered together; some too far away for her to pinpoint even a basic facial detail.

Anger boiled within Misty. She finally managed to steady her perception somewhat and turned to Gary. Misty was wishing with her life that he had an answer for her.

"Misty. . ." Gary's own expression was equally devastated. "We ARE going to get out of here. Don't give up on me now, okay?"

She could only nod helplessly.

Misty didn't really know Gary very well at all. In the past each time she, Brock, and Ash had been unlucky enough to cross Gary's cocky path she found herself wishing that he would just fall off a cliff. Only, at this moment, she was eternally grateful for his existence.

"Misty!"

Misty's attention was suddenly jolted as a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Misty is that you! Oh no!"

Misty squinted through the fog of faces surrounding her, careful not to lean in any direction against the rope.

She made out two tall shrouded figures entering the room; one of these figures was holding the end of a rope leash . . . tied to the end of the rope was. . .

"Brock!" Misty would recognize thosechocolate spikes of hair anyplace!

The shrouded man whacked Brock harshly on the back of his head, ordering him to keep quiet. Misty winced along with Brock as the blow stung him.

There is no mortal word yet in creation to describe the extent of longing Misty felt. Longing . . . just to simply run to Brock and hug him. She desperately wanted to check the damage brought on by the strike to his head. But the best she could do was assess his condition with her eyes.

Brock's clothing was shredded and speckled with dried blood. He was slightly limping, though not as badly as Gary was. Overall he did not appear to have any obvious gruesome inflictions.

She locked eyes with Brock deeply . . . they were both wondering the exact same thing: _Is Ash here too?_

Their priceless eye-contact only lasted mere moments before Brock was pushed in another direction . . . disappearing within the masses of other trainers.

"Brock . . .!" Misty cried. Emotion threatened to overwhelm her again. She couldn't fight it back this time. She succumbed, sobbing loudly. "B-Brock! P-leas-e. . .oh. . .no. Come back."

Misty felt Gary's sincere grip on her hand again . . . his thumb tenderly strokingher knuckles.

"Attention everyone," an elderly male voice dominated Misty's ears. She glanced up . . . there, alone in the center of the stage was another shrouded man. This man was freakishly tall; and his black robes were composed with twice as much flowing fabric than the other shrouded men. He instantly reminded Misty of the Grim Reaper, only, fortunately he was not holding a scythe.

"Everyone," he rumbled again, succeeding in capturing all sets of eyes and ears. "I know how miserable you all are. But do not despair, for I stand here to answer all of your wonders. Some of you will take pride in my words, others will falter. No matter your final stance The Revival will take place."

The man paused for a short instant, as if wanting to make sure his words were understood. "Now then," he continued -- a slight arrogance evident in his tone. "I am The Seer of The Righteous One. I am The Seer as my father was before me and his before him -- ten generations into the past. Toady marks the year we have prepared for. And I have gathered you all here for _one sole purpose_. . ."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"One of _you_ is the Pokemon Master that we seek." The Seer's words lanced into the ears of every captive trainer. "I have foreseen it. We had hoped that the outside world might believe you all dead. Unfortunately, many are still searching for you. The blinded do not concern us. They will never find us here . . . however, there are still a few trainers missing. A few stragglers left to apprehend. It will be more difficult to obtain them now, the authorities with their lights are searching every town. But, we cannot delay any longer. We must press forward."

The Seer lulled for a moment. His head moved back and forth from one row of trainers to the next.

Misty felt terribly vulnerable; it was like he was scanning each one of them individually. . . peering inside their minds. An uncontrollable shudder racked throughout her body.

Gary felt her tiny fingers tremble within his grip. Like before, all he could manage was a reassuring squeeze. Only this time Misty returned the gesture, clasping his secure hand as tightly as she could.

She was not alone.

She felt stronger._ I'm NOT alone. NOT alone._ That feeling gave her sense of assurance . . . no matter how small.

"We must press forward," The Seer went on. "We must find out which one of you _he_ seeks," his tone was emotionless. "Tomorrow the battling will begin. Most of you have already been made to battle. It was important that we observe his selections, be certain they were precise. Ending each day of battling, those who cooperate will be rewarded with full medical attention, a hot shower, and a meal. Those who FAIL to comply will witness their own Pokemon die and then be rid of them self. We have no further time for resistance. Also: you will NOT be using your own Pokemon to battle. The Pokemon you battle with are ours, and will be given to you at random. We must evaluate your skills and knowledge together. The one I see can bring a Feraligatr down with a Magby. When the entirety of battling is over, and _The Revival_ has been a success, those not chosen will be considered for release along with their Pokemon. But be warned: if we believe that _anyone_ has lost on purpose they will be instantly slain. The fate of the winner will be a glorious one. . . The Revival!"

Misty and Gary swapped frightened looks, their minds were throbbing with disorder. They were possibly more confused now then they had been before coming to this _'meeting'_.

_What is this REVIVAL! Who ARE these people! What about that beast!_

Misty wanted to blare her questions out! To insist upon answers! Only . . . she didn't dare to question this Seer -- not when he controlled the fates of her poor Pokemon.

Abruptly, a row away, Lance the Dragon Master shook his head of blazing red hair. "No," Lance's voiced thundered with unrelenting rage. "You have not explained a damn thing to us. Who the hell are you people? Some sort of cult! Look what you have done . . . there are _children_ here! _CHILDREN_! Keep me if you want to, hold us adults, but let these children and these Pokemon go free. For God sake!"

The Seer pointed a threatening finger at Lance. "Silence, you blind fool. We are doing this _for_ Gods sake. You are not worthy of such answers. Prove yourself to be the one he seeks and then I shall regard your pitiful words."

_WHAT?_

As though on cue to The Seers tidings, a shrouded man approached Lance and roughly tied a gag around his face which rendered him unable to speak.

"When _he_ sleeps, only when the sun goes down . . . his savage side will hunt for the one he seeks. We will serve his desires and control what he gives," The Seers voice was almost joyful. "Tomorrow it begins. Battle with all your might, young trainers . . . for we have waited A LONG TIME for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Following Ash's 'goodbyes' to his Pokemon he had transported his reluctant Squirtle back to the Fire Rescue department. It was not easy commanding Squirtle to go back into his Pokeball . . . and it was far tougher knowing that this might be the last time he ever saw Squirtle again. Next to Pikachu, Squirtle was one of the dearest to his heart. Ash wished there were a way to guarantee that his Pokemon would remain safe in his presence -- but there wasn't. If his Pokemon stayed with him they could very well be endorsing their own death warrants.

Ash walked quickly into Professor Oak's kitchen and began rummaging through his refrigerator. He had forgotten to pack food when he was hastily leaving his own home. Even though home was just down the road, Ash was not about to go back for food. Not now that he had finally gotten his mother to let him leave . . . and she finally believed how responsible he was. Going back for snacks would make him look like a baby.

Ash stood at the counter, clumsily preparing some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. A mournful pang roamed about his heart. . .

_Brock makes really good sandwiches._

Brock had always taken care of him; from the moment they left Pewter City together four whole years ago. They had become immediate friends, bent over backwards for one another. Brock had always made great tasting, nutritious foods with ease. . . now Ash stood making a pathetic peanut butter and jelly sandwich. . . it was all he knew how to make.

To simply say that Ash missed Brock would be a grievous understatement.

Ash ached to hear Brock's steady voice. He marveled at Brock's consistently strategic mind . . . he desperately needed to know that, without a doubt, Brock would always have answers for him. Ash would give up all is badges to just watch Brock fall head-over-heels for a pretty girl again.

Brock had always encouraged him, genuinely cared for him . . . shared the losses with equal sadness, shared the victories with equal joy. Brock never hesitated to educate Ash about Pokemon -- sharing his own knowledge and experiences. _He's my partner in crime_, Ash mused to himself, a grin tugging on his lips. _I never would have made it as far as I did in any of the league games without Brock . . . without his guidance . . . his confidence. He really believes in me._

Ash stared hard at his messy little sandwich . . . _Funny how a little thing like a sandwich can bring back so many memories._

The merry sound of laughter rose from the next room. Professor Oak had accidentally left his television set on. He and Togepi were not yet home from Viridian City.

Ash frowned bitterly as he wrapped his new sandwiches. He was not in the mood to listen to the cheerful events on the cartoon show.

Suddenly the laughter was sliced off (it was common these days) as news report interrupted the cartoon.

"This is Angi Porter reporting live from Cinnabar Island. . ."

Though dreading the news, Ash automatically walked over to the television.

_What now? Blaine was already kidnapped._

"It has been confirmed that Giovanni of Viridian City is now missing along with Whitney of Goldenrod. Jasmine, of Olivine City, is the _one and only_ gym leader in all of Kanto and Johto who has _not_ been abducted. . ."

_At least as of yet,_ Ash grumbled to himself.

"Police have evacuated Jasmine to a maximum security facility on Cinnabar Island. Private investigators and special force units from around the globe have been called into action, standing guard. No one is permitted on the island; and all if its regular inhabitants have been vacated to the mainland. Police are certain that the kidnaper will come for Jasmine. When this occurs the police will no doubt apprehend the criminal at last."

Ash flicked the television off. . .

. . . He knew exactly what he was going to do.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pikachu was perched impatiently on Professor Oak's front windowsill. He was waving sheepishly as Ash disappeared down Pallet Road . . . alone.

Ash was no doubt headed for the southern docks. That was the same direction in which the beast was surly going.

Once Ash's faint silhouette vanished in the distance, Pikachu scurried off the window and back to the laboratory -- where all of Ash's Pokemon were inside their Pokeballs.

Pikachu picked up Bayleef's Pokeball and gently shook it. "Pikachu."

Bayleef emerged from a glorious blaze of scarlet.

"Bayyyyyy, bayyyyyyy!" she frantically began looking about the room for Ash.

Pikachu drew her attention with a quick tap to her leg. "Pika, pika pi."

It was imperative that Bayleef settle down and concentrate if anything was to be accomplished.

Pikachu swiftly began releasing all the other Pokemon. Bulbasaur and Heracross came next. They joined Pikachu and Bayleef in releasing the others.

Once all ten Pokemon were accounted for Pikachu initiated their orders.

"Pika, pika," he commanded to Bulbasaur and Bayleef.

The two grass Pokemon nodded on the double, rushing out the front door with their instructions.

Pikachu turned to the rest, "Pikachu! Pika, pi!"

Everyone bellowed in agreement. They all spilt up, running in drastically different directions throughout Professor Oak's house and backyard Pokemon preserve.

Pikachu's sable eyes narrowed with determination. He leapt upward, landing on the controls to Professor Oak's vidphone. Being the clever Pokemon he was, Pikachu used his little nose to press the redial button.

Just as planed, Squirtle was waiting on the other end of the line. "Squirtle?"

"Pika."

Squirtle climbed down from his side of the monitor -- he was too short for Pikachu to see where he was. Then one of Squirtle's co-workers, a Wartortle, appeared and beamed optimistically.

"Wartortle," it lifted Squirtle's Pokeball, helping him return inside. Then Wartortle placed the ball on the Pokeball transfer pad.

Before Pikachu could utter a 'pika' of thanks, Squirtle's Pokeball was back in Professor Oak's lab.

Squirtle eagerly ejected from his ball. He waggled a paw of thanks to his Wartortle friend before ending the transmission. Officer Jenny was just going to have to understand: Ash was more important than anything.

Pikachu and Squirtle traded decisive stares. The two little Pokemon then positioned themselves together at the vidphone controls.

Squirtle frowned thoughtfully. "Squirt?" He wasn't quite certain how to look up addresses and phone numbers.

Pikachu chirped assuredly, he had watched Ash do this many times.

Pikachu raised a petite fluffy paw and began pressing specific buttons.

Squirtle's face puckered sourly, Pikachu's typing looked random to him.

"Pi!" Pikachu smiled from electric sack-to-sack. He had found what he was looking for.

The vidphone began dialing. . .

"Yes, hello there?" Liza of the Charicific Valley materialized on the screen. She seemed more than a little confused as to why two Pokemon had called her.

Pikachu and Squirtle began clamoring together -- both frantically trying to communicate with Liza.

Liza's brow furrowed in disarray, "I'm sorry, you two. . . But I don't understand. Especially with you both going on at the same time like this."

Pikachu and Squirtle blushed; they had forgotten for a moment that humans could not understand them. Squirtle sighed and gestured for Pikachu to do the talking.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yipped quickly.

"Okay, you are Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. I remember you . . . and you are calling me on Professor Oak's vidphone. Um . . . is there something wrong?" Liza smiled politely, but was obviously still oblivious to Pikachu's speech. "I have been watching the news, so I know Ash hasn't been kidnapped. . ."

Pikachu nibbled his lower lip. He HAD to think of a way to communicate with Liza before she got too frustrated . . . he had to think if something. . .

. . . "Pika!" he had an idea!

Pikachu peeled his lips back, forming the meanest looking snarl he could muster. Then he flapped his arms, hoping he was mimicking a decent set of wings. For a final touch, Pikachu attempted a mighty roar . . . it sounded more like a pathetic sneeze though.

Liza smiled with genuine amusement. She finally understood. "You want to speak to Ash's Charizard! Okay then, just a moment." Liza walked away from the screen.

Pikachu and Squirtle danced merrily in a Totodile fashion. They were incredibly proud of their success.

Charizard's mighty orange facade at once appeared before them. The fearless fire dragon's eyes were narrowed with interest.

"Chaaaaaar?" he breathed impatiently.

Pikachu began meticulously, "Pika, pika. . . pika! Pikachu! Pika, pi."

Charizard's burning blue eyes snapped open. He roared defiantly, wings flapping recklessly. The gales of wind he created sent papers and books flying across Liza's tidy office . . . it looked more like a junk yard now.

"Pika. . .?"

Charizard snorted, flames spurting from his nostrils. He turned to the vidscreen, nodding with conviction.

Five minutes later Charizard's Pokeball was in Pikachu's paws.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ash Ketchum rarely swore. His mother had taught him from an early age that cussing was immoral and flat out rude. However, at this moment, immorality and rudeness were the least of his concerns.

"Dammit. . . dammit. . . dammit. . ." Ash chanted the curse under his breath. Pallet Town's southern docks were crawling with police. "Damn," Ash hissed once more. He was crouched uncomfortably behind a large bush. _I knew the police were going to be ON Cinnabar Island. I didn't think they'd be patrolling the docks too._ Ash scowled in silence. _I guess it figures. . . Route 21 is the only sure way to Cinnabar._

The blazing sun was beginning to set over the horizon of ocean waves. The water was normally a varying shade of translucent blue or sheer green in color -- only tonight was bizarrely different. Perhaps it was the manner in which the scarlet light coated the waters . . . the results of such an intense sunset reflecting back at the heavens . . .? No matter what the natural reasoning, the sea looked undeniably like blood.

Ash observed the crimson sphere slowly sinking into the sea. The sun itself looked as though it were inevitably drowning.

Ash felt anxious. The gruesome beast was conceivably waiting for night fall . . . and that meant the clock was ticking.

_The police will never let me get near Cinnabar._

Ash eyed his little row boat. It was less than thirty feet away, tied to the Ketchum family dock. _If only there was a way to get to my boat. . . I don't need to get on Cinnabar . . . just close enough. . ._

Ash began crawling on all fours through the moist sand. He moved meticulously, determined to stay hidden behind the shrubbery.

"I feel like Team Rocket," he grumbled. He was hoping that perchance there was another small rowboat further down the shore. Maybe one in an area less guarded.

Ash had no such luck. Police were everywhere . . . and they were heavily armed. Most were holding multiple Pokeballs, no doubt containing extremely powerful Pokemon like Tyranitar's and Dragontie's. However, many police officers were handling guns. The police were all on edge. None were even making small talk. All sets of eyes focused on the island in the distance . . . where Jasmine was.

_It's no use. . ._ Ash felt his face boil with frustration. _If I even move an inch closer I'll be noticed . . . probably be shot. That would just-_

A freezing squirt of water suddenly pelted Ash in the cheek. He locked his jaw, striving to stop a startled cry from springing lose. Ash's eyes darted warily about the beach.

_What was that?_ he didn't see anything. Ash scratched his head.

Out of the blue, another arctic spray struck him -- this time point-blank in the left eye. Ash spun completely around, straining his eyes against the impending darkness.

_There,_ behind him, hunched amongst the bushes was Gary's Blastoise.

Blastoise cocked his head inquisitively at Ash.

"Blastoise?" Ash whispered, genuinely perplexed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Gary's mighty turtle Pokemon sighed with blunt irritation, slowly inching backwards . . . father away from the shore of police.

"Now where are you going?" Ash instinctively turned around followed Blastoise through the bushes.

Blastoise moved surprisingly quick on all fours, Ash was scrambling like mad just to keep up. Branches continually snapped against Ash's face as Blastoise proceeded onward ahead of him.

After several moments, Blastoise stopped. He stood up to his full monstrous height. He had led Ash into a small clearing -- one surrounded on all sides by dozens of Apricorn trees.

"Blastoise," Ash began, letting his concern be evident. "You shouldn't be outside. Go back to Professor Oak's right away."

Blastoise actually rolled his eyes with utter annoyance.

"Hey!" Ash did not appreciate Blastoise acting like Gary. "I'm not kidding. Gary would kill me if anything happened to you!"

Ash's words touched a nerve. Blastoise snarled, exposing his rugged white teeth. "Blaaaasssst," he grouched.

Ash shook his head, clearly flustered by Blastoise's unruliness.

"Blaaaast," the water Pokemon bend down and lifted something out of the bushes . . . it was Gary's leather belt . . . with six Pokeball's adjoined.

Blastoise tenderly handed the belt to Ash. Ash accepted it skeptically, examining the Pokeballs. "Blastoise, I'm going to bring these back to Professor Oak," Ash stated.

Blastoise stomped his foot with agitated refusal. Before Ash could even object, Blastoise picked him up, squeezing firmly. Ash gulped, he was now gaping directly into the enormous burning eyes of Gary's toughest Pokemon.

At first Ash trembled at the sparks of rage. . . but then, as he peered deeper, Ash could not only see - _but feel_ - an inexpressible sense of loss, of loneliness. . .of love and devotion.

Ash's heart wrenched. He relaxed slightly against Blastoise's grip. "You are as determined as I am to get Gary back," Ash sighed. "Well . . .do you have any ideas?"

Relief and pure bliss shimmered in Blastoise's dark eyes. He hugged Ash tightly against his solid amphibian body.

"Blast," Blastoise said.

Ash knew that that 'Blast' sincerely meant 'thank you'.

Ash glanced down at the Pokeballs in his hand. Gary had fondly labeled each ball . . . "Let's see: Arcanine, Sizor, Magmar, Umbreon, and Nidoking." Ash shrugged, eyeing Blastoise. "Are you sure they all want to do this?"

Blastoise gave a conclusive bow.

Ash fastened Gary's belt securely around his own waist.

He paused for a moment as a curious feeling overcame him. Ash felt . . . odd wearing someone else's Pokeballs . . . especially Gary's. Ash was bustling with admiration for Gary's loyal Pokemon. But mostly he was extraordinarily proud that they had chosen to follow HIM. Ash smiled assuredly to himself then blushed slightly when he noticed Blastoise staring down at him blankly.

Snorting with sudden amusement Blastoise shook his head and then headed back towards to the docks.

"Wait up!" Ash called, jogging to catch up with Blastoise again. "We can't go this way, don't you see the police?"

Blastoise glared at Ash, the look certainly meant _'shut up'_.

Blastoise stood still now; he was intently staring at something. Ash followed his gaze.

"All I see are police."

Blastoise grunted. Ash was somewhat glad that Blastoise could not speak like Meowth could . . . he had a feeling that Blastoise would be insulting him more than Gary use to.

Blastoise began walking again, this time very slowly -- he was careful to stay concealed by the trees. Ash shadowed him, still unsure of the game plan. They finally reached a small area of the shore that was being patrolled only by two officers. Blastoise bent down and lifted a large stone. The very hand of God may as well have hurled that stone for it rocketed completely out of sight and generated one dynamite splash!

The two officers bounced with alarm, then darted the direction of the noise. It was thoroughly dark now and the police had to shine their flashlights on the water.

During this invaluably concise moment, Blastoise seized Ash in his arms and plunged head first into the squishy sand. Blastoise began digging with supernatural speed and ability. Blastoise maneuvered soundlessly, his narrow tunnel growing longer by the second.

Ash gasped in distress. Sharp dirt particles and short roots sliced into his skin. He was now moving at Blastoise's top speed -- tunneling roughly under the bitterly chilled earth. Grime stung his eyes and got imbedded his teeth. . . Ash was horrified! He couldn't breath.

Suddenly glacial water was encasing him. In spite of the numbing climate Ash forced his eyes open. He was certainly no longer underground . . . but, rather, moving underwater -- and it seemed exceeding lightning speed.

Ash began to feel woozy; he hadn't prepared to go underwater. He hadn't managed to suck in a breath to hold.

Blastoise sensed this and he relaxed slightly, letting his giant body float towards the surface. Blastoise only allowed his own eyes above the water. His eyes were guardedly surveying the surface.

Blastoise had already swam a good two miles from Pallet Town's docks.

The pair was unseen as of yet, but time was slipping away quickly. Blastoise gently raised Ash's head above the water. Ash sputtered and gagged wildly, hungrily sucking in mouthfuls of oxygen.

"A-Are you c-crazy?" Ash gasped. "I-I'm not a-a water P-Poke-m-mon!"

Blastoise blinked apologetically.

Searchlights began flashing frantically on the shore. . . Ash skimmed his location.

"Wow," Ash marveled, shivering. "G-Gary sure did train you w-well. Your s-speed is incredible!"

Blastoise grunted in agreement. He was apparently about as modest as his trainer was.

Once Blastoise had decided that Ash had gotten sufficient air, he plunged downward again into the arctic waves. This time Ash was ready, he inhaled deeply filling his lungs to their maximum capacity.

Blastoise zoomed onward, veiled completely by the formidable waves. Every few moments Blastoise would surface, and Ash would gobble down fresh air. Soon Blastoise's pace dramatically declined. He and Ash both poked their faces above the water.

"Cinnabar." Ash voiced what both their eyes were studying. They were less than half a mile away. "We'll never get there, Blastoise. Look!"

There were more police on Cinnabar Island then there were handfuls of sand. Giant search lights were scattered from one corner to the next. Ash identified the profiles of at least a dozen Dragonite's. Even a helicopter hovered in the ebony sky. Nothing was going to get within a hundred feet of Jasmine . . . the police were going to make certain of that.

"Do you think that beast can even get past all this?" Ash's voice was doubtful.

Blastoise glared down at Ash as if to scold him.

"I guess you're right. Nothing can stop that _thing_." Ash hesitated, he was freezing and really needed to get out of the water . . . but going back to Pallet wasn't an option . . . and they couldn't possibly get any closer to Cinnabar at this moment. "We should wait here. That beast is going to come, and probably soon. When it attacks, the police will be distracted. That is when we move," Ash gripped Gary's belt of Pokeballs firmly. "That is when we _ALL_ move."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bulbasaur dashed through Professor Oak's front door, his expression spilling with excitement.

"Buuuuuuulbaaaaaa!"

Pikachu, Charizard, and Squirtle rushed instantly to meet him at the door.

"Pika?" Pikachu was battling to keep the demand from his voice.

Bulbasaur grinned proudly, turning to gesture at the front lawn.

Pikachu squealed with delight and lunged forward, beating them all outside.

It was dismally dark outdoors. Pikachu's eyes strained, penetrating the night . . . at once he recognized his old friend.

"Pidgeot!" Ash's old Pidgeot sang with glee.

She soared downward, embracing Pikachu within her mighty wings. Squirtle and Charizard had to wait their turn to say 'hello' . . . they wanted to make certain that Pikachu greeted her first.

Although Pidgeot now lived only a few miles from Pallet Town, it had been an awfully long time since they had all been together. Pidgeot had spent the past three years helping to protect wild Pidgey's from unfair assaults by other wild Pokemon. They hadn't seen each other since Ash had left for the Orange Islands.

Pikachu longed to merely visit with his dear friend, to simply catch up on all the events of her life . . . only at this time Pikachu did not own a single second to spare. Ash was in danger and Professor Oak would probably be home in a few hours.

Pikachu's little black eyes fused with Pidgeot's.

"Pikachu?" this was a life or death question.

Pidgeot dipped her head positively; then pointed her body to face the bleak forest.

"Pidgggggggyoooot!" she cried loudly.

Within seconds she was surrounded by dozens of Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's. She frantically began squawking out questions . . . however they sounded more like interrogations. "Pidgeot! Pidgeot! Piiiiiiidgeot!"

The other bird Pokemon peeped and cooed gaudily, all conversing at one time. In spite of all the babble none seemed to respond to her questions.

She huffed with annoyance, her feathers ruffling.

Charizard was making a low rumbling sound . . . obviously all this bird chatter was chafing on his nerves.

Pikachu patted Charizard's foot with sympathy, they needed Charizard's perceptiveness to be top notch.

Finally, one rather petite Pidgey waddled forward from the gathering. It looked to Pidgeot gravely.

"Pidgey, pidgey," it cooed.

Pidgeot and Pikachu simultaneously nodded with conclusion.

Pikachu's checks sparkled with relief; he turned to Charizard and Squirtle.

"Pika, pi."

This Pidgey had seen Noctowl. . . and knew where he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'll see you two kids first thing tomorrow," Derrick snarled. He roughly shoved Misty and Gary back inside their frigidly dark cell.

"By the way, Oak: you protest again and I have the go-ahead to slit your throat. Sweet dreams," Derrick added with a snicker before slamming the huge iron door shut.

The forceful momentum of Derrick's shove sent Misty stumbling halfway across the cell. She let her arms flail, attempting to maintain balance. Misty succeeded and did not topple over.

Gary was not so lucky. With only one strong foot he could not possibly stop himself from plummeting downward.

He collapsed weakly on all fours, crying out in immeasurable distress as his broken ankle struck the floor.

Gary held that miserable position . . . hunched over on his hands and knees like a dying Growlithe. He was quietly whimpering in agony, straining to keep his head from dropping to the floor. Sweat was gliding freely down his forehead, causing his thick mane of mahogany to adhere to his face. His exhausted young body hadn't the scarce reserves left to maneuver to his knees or to even sit up straight.

He began to teeter slightly, breathing in fractured gasps.

_He's going to faint!_ Misty realized frantically. _He saved me from such a fate before. I won't let him crumble like this now._

"Gary!" Misty dove forward, skidding on her knees. She managed to catch his head in her arms just before it cracked against the floor.

Gary moaned, glancing up at her with an apologetic half smile.

"S-sorry," Gary murmured. "I lost it for a second."

Misty carefully laid Gary's head on her lap. She was amazed as she gazed down into his eyes . . . they looked like pools of liquid sapphire . . . regardless of his fatigue, they were still radiant. Gary's decisiveness was stronger than ever.

He was ill, but he was never giving up.

Misty attempted a brave smile, allowing her cold fingers to softly graze the heated flesh of his brow. She gently stroked away a few strands of his hair which were agitating his eyelids.

_His face is burning up,_ Misty marked fearfully to herself. _The infection in his ankle must be spreading. Oh lord . . . he needs a doctor._ She felt panic well up inside her, but she was determined to give Gary the same brave front that he had unwaveringly been providing her with.

Throughout The Seers speech Misty had noticed that Gary seemed more and more disoriented. By the time the speech was over, and Derrick had returned to bring them back to this cell, Gary's movements were sluggish; his attention completely unfocused. He had deteriorated at an alarmingly quick rate.

"Tired?" Gary piped up at her, observing that her attention was engrossed by his condition.

Misty smiled weakly. "Yeah, I am tired. Tired, hungry, dirty."

Given his physical state, Gary flashed a surprisingly charming grin. "You forgot to mention sore and freezing."

"Okay, those too." Misty smirked, pleased that his sense of humor had not been destroyed.

A pensive frown surfaced upon her lips. "It IS cold in here, huh?"

An involuntary shiver crept up her spine. A moment ago her adrenaline had been pumping and she hadn't noticed the bitter temperature. She noticed now.

The two of them were on a solid stone floor. They had no blankets, or even a rug to put between their bodies and the cold ground.

_ Why didn't I wear a jacket or a sweatshirt before leaving Pallet!. . . I wish I never left Pallet at all. . ._

Gary felt Misty's lap shiver beneath his head. A heavy sigh escaped him. "It's damn freezing in here. Hey, you know what," he shifted his weight uncomfortably, struggling to raise his head. "I feel a bit stronger."

"Liar," Misty snuffed, a playful glimmer in her emerald eyes.

Gary raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Seriously," he continued, constraining his body upward. "Resting like that for a moment was just what I needed." Gary used his arms to push off Misty and direct his frame into a sitting position.

He was physically pushing his body to its breaking point.

Misty shot him with a look of caution. Gary avoided her prudent eyes and steadied himself, leaning gratefully against the chilled wall for support.

"Oh, I see," Misty began dryly, "the _wall_ is more comfortable than _my_ lap!"

Gary smiled thoughtfully. "Nah, c'mere." He gingerly reached his arms out towards Misty.

Automatically she allowed herself to be pulled into his welcoming, secure arms. Gary exhaled, holding her shivering body close.

Misty relaxed her head against his chest, her hands curling inside the tattered fabric of his shirt. The fabric was warm; her hands seemed to unthaw a bit.

She then turned, pressing her face into his chest. Misty's numb nose and cheeks relished this new warmth. She inhaled deeply, the undeniable sent of blood and dirt fulfilling her senses. Usually such mortal aromas would have sent swells of terror racing through her . . . only, in some strange way she was this time comforted by them. It was Gary's blood and Gary's dirt. He was alive. He was real . . . and she was not going through this alone.

"Hey, Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they will really let us go if we lose?" Misty didn't try to veil to hope in her voice.

"No," he responded frankly. "I don't believe anything that Seer guy said. I don't think it's a smart move to lose a battle . . . but I sure as hell don't wanna win either. Whatever this Revival is, I want nothing do to with it."

"Do you think they will hurt our Pokemon if we lose?" a lump of grievous emotion began forming in her throat. Misty was afraid she might start crying again.

"Just do your best tomorrow," Gary's voice sounded thin. The mere act of speaking was wearing him out.

"You won't argue with Derrick tomorrow, will you? Promise me you won't?"

Misty felt Gary's chin lean into her hair. He didn't respond to her urgent question.

After a silent moment, Misty reached her hands up and gently touched his face. He didn't stir. He was breathing heavily, but steadily now. Gary was already asleep.

Relief played in Misty's eyes: Gary had found some comfort at last.

She snuggled up against him. The jerk who she had scarcely known for years was now her selfless, incredible lifeline. . . she was astonished.

"So, is _this_ the _real_ Gary Oak?" she whispered.

Even though Gary was asleep, his arms instinctively pulled her in tighter; ensuring that -what little warmth they shared- stayed upon her.

Blanketed by fleeting consolation inside and out, Misty was soon also fast asleep.

Both Gary's and Misty's dreams were haunted by the inevitable battle waiting for them in the morning.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The beast came to claim Jasmine that night. It came within a whirlwind of rage just as everyone knew It would.

Ash and Blastoise had been floating a short way from Cinnabar Islands shore. Ash had been displaying remarkable patience considering how freezing-cold his body was. He had preoccupied his active mind by gazing upward and examining the sparkling heavens.

One particularly spectacular star caught his attention at once. This star was shining with such intensity it easily dwarfed the light of all the others, even that of the moon.

_It's so beautiful. It actually takes my breath away . . . reminds me of Misty's smile. . . _Ash realized, a twitch of emotion visible on his face.

This was when it happened. This was the moment when the beast came.

In the blink of an eye every search light from Pallet's docks to Cinnabar's main city faded and died.

There was no forewarning. No immediate screams, no sounds of gun fire or crashing; not even the shadow of movement . . . just an eerie silence wafting across the sea.

In fact, the only noise at all was that of Ash and Blastoise as they swam furiously towards Cinnabar.

Blastoise swam with his miraculous speed -- he was at the shore in an instant. Ash had climbed down from Blastoise's shell. He at once realized that something else had changed: there was now no moon at all, and all the starlight seemed abruptly vanquished. All but one that was . . . Ash's favorite star was somehow able to penetrate the darkness, pouring its soothing light upon the island.

However, even with the stars light, Ash and Blastoise could barley see their own hands in front of their faces.

Ash plucked one Pokeball after another from Gary's belt, blindly casting each one forward until all five were released. Arcanine, Sizor, Magmar, Umbreon, and Nidoking materialized before him. Ash could only see them clearly for a second: as the Pokeball's red illumination blazed the air. _In_ that second he was met with the gravest and most hell-bent sets of Pokemon eyes he had ever seen.

"Scatter everyone, quickly! No time to explain, just find that beast! It's someplace on Cinnabar RIGHT NOW!" Ash was desperately wailing his orders. "We aren't going to fight It. Just find It, GO!"

_It's now or never!_

All of Gary's Pokemon, except Blastoise, scattered. They could see much better in this dark than any human could ever dream to. Blastoise stayed close by Ash's side, he wasn't going to leave him unprotected.

The search lights never came back on, but the silence was at last broken. . .

"Jasmine is GONE!" Officer Jenny's daunting scream blasted across Cinnabar.

_Gone!_ Ash felt his heart lurch forward in his chest. _Our last chance to find the beast . . . over. I failed. Unless. . ._

That one star seemed to grow brighter. Ash was suddenly able to make out dozens of silhouettes in the darkness. They were all the figures of various officers and police Pokemon . . . all seemed to be just struggling to their feet, all seemed bewildered.

Ash staggered backwards, bumping into Blastoise's belly.

"B-Blastoise," Ash stuttered. "The beast knocked everyone on the island unconscious. It's already gone with Jasmine!"

Blastoise eyes began to blaze with determined fury.

"BLASSSSSSSSSSST!"he roared uncontrollably. "BLASSSSSSSSSSOISE! BLASSSSSSSSSSSST!"

Arcanine, Sizor, Magmar, Umbreon, and Nidoking responded instantly to Blastoise desperate cries, returning to Ash's location.

"Settle down, Blastoise!"Ash pleaded. He then turned to Gary's other five Pokemon. "Did any of you see anything? Anything at all!"

Ash was met only by blank dejected stares.

"Hey, who's over there?" Ash at once recognized an Officer Jenny's alarmed voice.

Officer Jenny couldn't see him, but she had heard him talking to Gary's Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Ash mumbled. "She can't find us here!" Ash quickly rummaged around the sand, finding and collecting all of the Pokeballs he had just thrown. "What do we do?"

Blastoise opened his mouth to retort, but he never got a chance.

All of a sudden, each of the newly revived officers and police Pokemon's bodied collapsed . . . _AH! Did they just faint-- AGAIN!_

Ash squinted. Dozens of unconscious figures were piled in the sand.

"What the-?" Ash glanced around nervously, icy sweat dribbling down his spine.

It was undeniable . . . the beast was _not_ finished here.

_It knocked everyone out. Everyone except . . . us. Why?_

Ash first saw Umbreon's reaction. The hair on Umbreon's spine was raised, low growls emitting forth. She was staring at something hidden within the night . . . something only a dark Pokemon's keen eyes could see.

Ash's heart began pummeling against his ribs.

"U-Umbreon, what is it?" Ash's words were slurred by fear. "It's the beast isn't it?"

Ash gaped up at Blastoise. Blastoise only nodded.

"Okay," Ash inhaled anxiously.

_This is the only way. I'm coming, Misty._

Immediately all six of Gary's Pokemon were surrounding him -- each retaining a battle stance. They wanted to protect him.

"Wait," Ash turned to Blastoise, tenderly touching his arm. "Let It come and take me."

Gary's Pokemon veered uncomfortably at Ash's words; however they did not seem surprised.

"I was originally hoping we could follow It. But now Its come for me," Ash turned solemnly to Blastoise again. "It's up to you guys now. If you fight It you'll be defeated again. Then you'll be captured . . . what would Gary do if he knew that beast had you! I want to be caught. And when I am, you HAVE to follow me."

Ash now cast crucial eyes on Sizor. "You can fly, Sizor. Please, I know my Noctowl didn't make it back . . . but you just _HAVE_ to. You have to follow me and tell Professor Oak. There are no gym leaders left; this is our _last chance_ to get Gary back. We are out of options."

Sizor stepped forward, his smooth crimson face quivering with dread. After a momentary pause, Sizor bowed his head. He agreed with Ash.

Ash warily handed Gary's belt to Sizor. "Everyone, get back in your balls. You too, Blastoise."

Arcanine, Nidoking, Unbreon, and Magmar obeyed. Blastiose hesitated; this was not how he wanted things to go.

"Please, get in your ball, Blastoise. Sizor can't carry you unless you are in your Pokeball," Ash was pleading, his voice saturated in gravity.

The moist ground beneath Ash began to lightly quake. An irate snarl catapulted across the beach. "It's almost here! Get in NOW!"

A crystal tear shimmered in Blastoise eye, at last he gave in . . . . returning to his Pokeball.

Sizor clutched the precious cargo securely within his claws.

Ash panted with gratitude, staring hard at Sizor. "If you fly half as fast as Blastoise can swim. . ." he trailed off. "For Gary."

Sizor's wings began beating with mind numbing velocity. Integrity was visible with in every feature and movement. Sizor glanced decisively at Ash once more before bolting into the heavens, completely out of sight.

"SIZZzzzzo. . .o. . .r. . .r . . .r!" he cried, voice fading as he soared.

"Good luck to you too." Ash whispered.

Ash was standing alone, positioned directly in the spotlight of his star.

_Misty. . ._

Ash raised his head boldly, peering into the ebony night.

_What would Gary do at a time like this . . .?_

"Ah ha," Ash projected his voice as gaudily as he was able. "My name is Ash Ketchum. I've competed in all the top tournaments. Let's see: I've got two top sixteens to my credit, I also made it to the Victory Tournament at the last Johto games. . . you probably can't even count all MY badges. . ."

Ash did not get the chance to finish broadcasting all of his glorious Pokemon achievements . . . the beast chose to appear before him. . . Its mere aura silencing him.

Ash couldn't see It, but he knew It was only a few steps away. He could actually _feel_ the sweltering heat radiating from Its coarse sable coat. The beast stepped closer to Ash . . . now he could gape inside Its murderous scarlet eyes. Its eyes were callous, intelligent, ravenous . . . this beast was pure evil.

It simply stood before Ash . . . examining him perhaps.

Ash was physically incapacitated. It was as though he was unawarely struck by the most powerful Stun Spore attack in the world.

_Please don't kill me. Take me to my friends._

The beast grumbled, mockingly almost. Then It blinked with conclusion. It was satisfied.

Ash was already surrendering. He compelled his knees to relax, dropping him downward towards the sand.

Ash's knees never made contact with the sandy beach of Cinnabar Island.

The horrendous beast snatched Ash Ketchum within Its powerful jaws.

A mournful sob of pain resounded throughout the heavens. As the rueful echo faded, a solitary cloud drifted over Ash's precious star . . . there was now no more light at all.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There were two things in life that Professor Samuel Oak never really liked: one was driving an automobile; the other was the dark.

It was miserably dark out tonight . . . _and_ he was driving home.

Professor Oak had always had been a careful driver; perhaps even a tad on the overcautious side at times. Being a Pokemon researcher he spent most of his time doing field work or hunched over a computer monitor. Driving had never appealed to him as a thrilling activity or even a relaxing past-time. If anything operating a large and potentially dangerous piece of equipment made him feel nervous. He longed for the good old days when folks use to travel everywhere on the backs of their reliable Pokemon.

Needless to say, Professor Oak was driving at about half of the regular speed limit as he headed down Pallet Road. He had is high beams on, but could barely manage to see more than a few feet of road before him.

_There is supposed to be a full moon tonight. Where is it? Oh, this darn dark, with my luck I'll run over a Rattata . . ._

Togepi was strapped securely in a baby seat next to him. Togepi was merrily signing along with a Pokemon nursery rhyme on the radio.

"The itsy-bitsy Spinarak climbed up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the Spinarak out! Up came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy-bitsy Spinarak climbed up the spout again!" went the song.

"Toge-toge-toooooogpiii!" Togepi clapped her petite paws together, beaming with joy.

"Three blind Pichu! Three blind Pichu! See how they run. . ."

The professor's face tightened as the next song began. They had been listening to nursery rhymes for the past hour. Between the impenetrable darkness and this radio station his nerves were slowly grating away.

_I remember when Gary was small and wanted to listen to this awful station . . . _The professor swallowed hard. He was fighting a losing battle with his own mind. He had ordered himself to keep his thoughts off of his missing grandson. He was supposed to focus only on the drive home._ I have to stop thinking about Gary. If I don't. . . No, I will. Because crying in front of Togepi would be awful. Togepi doesn't know about Misty. But she is no doubt starting to suspect. I'm glad I left Togepi with Nurse Joy when I searched that mansion in Viridian and found. . . _The professor shuddered,_ found all that blood . . . they just can't all be dead. I refuse to believe my grandson is never coming home. I am going to find him, no matter what I won't give up. I just need to keep Togepi's mind off of things. I can't let her see how rattled I am. She is too young to understand._

"How about we listen to my radio show, eh? They are replaying some of my greatest shows tonight!" The professor reached his hand towards the radio dial.

"Tooooooooogggge!" tears erupted from the baby Pokemon's eyes.

"Oh dear!" Professor Oak sputtered anxiously. Togepi's spurting tears were saturating his clothing. "This station is fine. I won't change it! Goodness me."

Togepi's bawls instantly ceased as the nursery rhymes played on.

"Oh, look, Togepi," Professor Oak sighed with relief. "We are home. See we're going up my driveway now. I'll bet you're hungry. I'll make you the best tofu stew you've ever-" the words caught in his in throat like a String Shot around his tonsils. His high beams shown upon his front lawn. He blinked twice just to be certain what he was seeing was real. After both blinks nothing had changed. _Two blinks never lie!_

"AH! What is going on here?" the professor wailed.

With the reflexes of a man half his age, Professor Oak bolted from his car and ran to his front door. His wide eyes were frantically counting, scanning, and identifying the massive group of wild bird Pokemon who had decided to assemble at his residence.

"Nearly 50 Pidgey's, over two dozen Pidgeotto's, a huge Pidgeot! And . . .birds aren't the only ones in attendance here," The professor began pointing at different Pokemon. "You're Ash's Charizard. ALL of Ash's Pokemon are out here. Why aren't you with Ash! At least Gary's Pokemon are obedient enough to stay inside the laboratory!" The Professor raked a clammy hand through his grey hair. "Okay, they must be here to tell me something. Pidgey's don't just gather in enormous groups like this. It is not normal. Their usual flocks only consist of ten or twelve . . . perhaps they know something about the recent kidnappings? Perhaps they have a message for me. Or. . ."

The professor's jumbled thoughts were interrupted as a moderate tugging began on his left pant leg. He peered downward and saw Pikachu blinking back up at him.

"Pi, Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu waved his hands wildly, attempting to draw the professor's attention.

The professor bent and quickly lifted Ash's electric mouse his arms. A pang of foreboding vexed his mind. "What is it, Pikachu? Ash left, didn't he?"

Pikachu nodded gravely.

"I'm not surprised. Poor Delia must be beside herself. But Ash, of course, wants to try and help his friends," the professor sighed out loud, "Naive youth. I was like Ash once too. Now, Pikachu, does one of these Pidgey's know something?"

Pikachu responded by reaching into the front pocket of Professor Oak's lab coat. He rummaged about for a moment before pulling out a Pokedex.

The professor held his breath as Pikachu fiddled with the device. An uneasy moment crawled by. Finally Pikachu's cheeks sparkled, and he handed the Pokedex back.

"Now, let's see," The professor examined screen. "This is a map of the Viridian Forest. But what does that have to do-"

Pikachu pressed another button and the Pokedex displayed an image. Then its computer voice began sharing the programmed information: "Noctowl. Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark."

"I. . ." the professor gasped, at last comprehending what was going on. "Ash's Noctowl is in the Viridian Forest!"

The professor jumped excitedly, pleased by how easily he had communicated with Pikachu. He accidentally dropped Pikachu in the process, but fortunately no harm was done.

"Well what are we waiting for?" The professor scurried inside his house, returning instantly with a first aid kit. "Let's go! Noctowl must be injured! We haven't a moment to spare! And, oh, oops. . ." at once the professor remembered that Togepi was still strapped inside her baby seat. "Just one second, I'm going to leave Togepi with Gary's Blastoise. Then-" he glanced awkwardly at Charizard. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the forest would you? I just, er, it's night blindness behind the wheel you see."

Pikachu and Charizard traded unsettled looks. They really did not want Professor Oak to be directly involved with their plans. But, now that he was here . . . perhaps his human knowledge might come in handy? Pikachu hoped so.

Charizard was agitated, and displayed his emotions with a snort of flames. However, even he had to admit that Professor Oak was much smarter than most humans. If Noctowl _was_ as injured as that Pidgey had reported then they would need his professional skills. Charizard joined Pikachu and nodded at the professor.

"Oh, great. Just let me go tell Blastoise," the professor bustled inside his house. He returned almost instantly; poking a confused face around the door frame. "Uh, has anyone seen Blastoise?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty awoke the next morning with a grimace on her face. Her body felt stiff as though it were composed of dry leather. Her nose was congested, and she sniffled painfully. Her throat was parched and raw. Not surprisingly she had acquired a nasty cold. Misty forced her weary eye lids to open.

It took a few struggling moments; however Misty finally managed to sit up. She was still shivering, but too numbed at this point for further despair.

She looked at Gary through the scant lighting. He was now laying on his left side, facing her. Somehow during the night they had shifted positions.

Gary was sleeping soundlessly, motionlessly. He looked . . . peaceful . . .

. . . perhaps even_ too_ peaceful.

An urgent twinge began nagging Misty's senses.

"G-Gar-y?" Misty's arid mouth could barely verbalize his name.

Gary did not react to her call. Misty's brow furrowed in distress. She leaned over him, delicately touching his face. His skin was scalding; she may as well have just stuck her hand down a Charizard's throat. Sweat had plastered his hair to every centimeter of forehead. Misty's touch did not generate even a slim response

Baffled, Misty lay her hand against his chest. _Why won't he wake up? He's alive, dead people don't sweat . . . or have fevers. . ._

She felt an unmistakable quiver from beneath his ribs. His heart was beating feebly. Gary was completely unconscious. It seemed his mind and body had physically shut down, unable to cope with any further suffering.

Misty's own heart began to thump wildly. _He could die. He could actually die._

Her horrible notion was interrupted as the cell door began to creek open.

Misty gasped. _NO! Derrick will not tolerate Gary sleeping. He's going to hurt him . . . and he can't even defend himself!_

"My God. . . Gary? Wake up!" Misty clutched Gary by his shoulders. She shook him as powerfully as she could without causing further harm.

Gary's state did not change . . . and the door was now open. Misty recoiled, preparing to witness Derrick's menacing figure.

What Misty saw shocked the very air from her lungs.

The duo gaping back at her were equally startled; both of their jaws dropping open, eyes wide.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Misty shot to feet, her hands flying upward in dismay.

There was no doubt about it: Jessie and James were standing, clad in their usual Team Rocket uniforms, before her.

"Um," Jessie blinked momentarily, her usually swift mind faltering. "We didn't know YOU were in here." Jessie was wearing a small brown backpack. She shifted the strap awkwardly. "But, it doesn't matter. We are stuck with breakfast duty for this wing . . . and stuck bringing everyone to the showers. For today anyway."

James nodded apprehensively, taking a step backwards.

Misty began to quiver. "I-I can't believe it. Team Rocket is behind _this_? I didn't think even YOU could be so sinister! Why! WHY!" her coarse throat burned as she forced screams to pass through it. Tears slipped hopelessly from Misty's eyes.

James squealed at the sight of her weeping. "Now, now, there," James honey-coated each word, "don't get mad at us. It's not our fault."

"Of course it is!" Misty wailed. "You are evil! CRUEL!"

"Hey!" Jessie took a defensive step forward. "Take it easy. You think Team Rocket _wants_ to be helping these crazy Revivalists! We have about as much choice in helping them as you do to be in this cell!"

Misty's eyes flickered with turmoil. "W-what? Are you telling the truth?"

James jade eyes seared into Misty's. "They warned our boss months ago that the beast would come for him. They promised to grant him sanctuary if he would help them. Of course: he told them off. He laughed at the idea of it all . . . we all did. Who knew this _beast_ _thing_ was actually real?"

"These Revivalists are an ancient bunch of lunatics of you ask me," Jessie barked. "Ancient as dirt and poor as it too. They went after the money. You can't pull an operation like this off without big bucks, I'll tell ya that."

"At least they are treating our boss well!" James smiled to himself. "And when they find who they are looking for they will release our boss. . . providing he is not 'the one' and all. . ." James trailed off.

"Who are they looking for?" Misty demanded. "I don't understand. Are you doing this for your boss? To save him?"

James grinned. "Jessie and I have a pla-"

Jessie abruptly clasped a hand over his face, silencing him.

"Enough, James. You wanna end up in the next cell?"

"Eeeek!" James slapped his own two hands over his mouth, shaking his head fiercely.

_A plan!_ Misty scowled inwardly. _Oh, please tell me these three do NOT have a plan. They'll just make everything worse no matter what they try . . . even so, I wonder what the three of them are up to? Hey- wait a second someone's missing! _Misty stared hard at Jessie and James. "Where is Meowth anyways?"

"He's busy, not that it's any of YOUR business. He has an important job to do. He has to fill these. Here," Jessie tossed Misty a brown paper bag. Inside was a protein bar and a can of water. "Eat up, we need to hurry to the showers or else you'll miss your chance. We don't want to be all grubby now do. . ."

Jessie fell suddenly silent; her eyes seeming to now notice Gary for the first time.

"Hey, twerp," Jessie called to the unconscious Gary. "Get up, or you won't eat again till dinner."

Gary didn't flinch.

"Hey! Don't ignore me," Jessie stomped over to Gary and scrutinized him.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, genuinely concerned.

Jessie's clenched jaw loosened. She turned to Misty. "W-what happened to him?"

"They have been beating him. His ankle is broken, and God knows what else. I can't wake him up. . ."

"Does he have a fever?" James questioned.

Misty nodded, praying that Team Rocket understood how grave Gary's condition was.

Jessie nibbled her lower lip. "James," she murmured. "Take him to the sick ward."

James instantly bent down and gently raised Gary's limp frame into his arms. Jessie and James exchanged a questioning glance.

Then, without uttering another word, James carried Gary quickly from the cell.

"Wait!" Misty lunged forward to reach James. Only Jessie took a step between them, blocking her path.

"Leave him alone," Jessie snapped. "James will make sure that kid sees a doctor. As for you," Jessie reached into her pockets and tossed Misty some cough soothing drops. "Sounds like you could use these."

Misty gratefully accepted the medication. Overwhelmed by fatigue and hunger she began stuffing the protein bar and water inside her mouth.

Jessie pivoted uncomfortably as she watched Misty greedily inhale the food.

"Don't expect to keep that petite little figure if you eat like that."

Misty shot Jessie with an irate stare.

"I was just kidding," Jessie stated flatly. "Trying to lighten the mood."

Misty finished guzzling down the last droplets of water. This small can did little to quench her devastating thirst . . . but she had to confess, her mouth felt somewhat refreshed.

"Finished?" Jessie narrowed her eyebrows. "Like I said before, if you don't shower now you won't get another chance today."

Misty's hopes began to ascent just imagining warm water and clean soap. She walked over to Jessie.

"Take me to the shower, I'm ready."

Jessie shrugged. "Okay. Like, no offence but," she reached into her back pack, pulling out a thick rope.

Misty trembled at the sight of it. _Derrick and his rope!_ She fingered her sore throat protectively.

Jessie winced with pity, but masked it almost immediately.

"Look, kid. I won't tie it tight or yank on it. But if you leave the cell without a rope these damn Revivalists will get suspicious. Trust me," Jessie frowned sternly. "you'd much rather it were me than them."

Misty agreed. She allowed Jessie to approach her with the ropes. As promised, Jessie slipped the rope gently over Misty's head.

"Let's go." Jessie led her carefully from the cell.

Misty's eyes burned painfully as they adjusted to the brightly illuminated hallway. Jessie guided her down a corridor opposite from the one Derrick had taken them down yesterday.

"Jessie," Misty whispered. "Who else have you seen?"

Jessie ignored her, picking up her pace.

"Jessie," Misty was a little louder. "_Please_?"

Jessie stiffened. "Keep quiet!"

An uncomfortable moment lulled by.

"The other twerp," Jessie spoke finally. "The sappy one who falls in love with every bimbo he sees. He's okay, if that's what you wanted to know."

Even though Misty had already briefly seen Brock, verbally hearing that he was fine was a great comfort. "Brock. His name is Brock."

"Whatever," Jessie snarled, uninterested.

"Do you know about Ash?" Misty did not care if she wore on Jessie's nerves. She had to know whether or not Ash was safe.

Jessie groaned in annoyance. "How should I know? I'm only working this wing. If that little brat was kidnapped he could be anyplace."

"Where ARE we?"

Jessie stopped abruptly and glared down at Misty. "Shut up. Enough questions."

Misty clenched her fists with frustration._ Fine, no more questions. At least for now._

"Here we are," Jessie beamed to herself.

They stood before a dull brown door. It looked like the entrance to a broom closet. Misty squinted skeptically.

Jessie unlocked the door and raised a gloved hand, gesturing for Misty to step inside. "This is a small bathroom. Take a fast shower. I'll be waiting outside the door. No funny business, okay?"

Jessie pulled the rope from Misty's head, and then handed her another brown paper bag. Misty accepted it suspiciously, peering inside. There was an odorless bar of soap; a flimsy toothbrush; and a sample-sized tube of cheap mint toothpaste.

Jessie noted Misty's blank expression and sighed inwardly.

Misty turned and walked inside the cramped bathroom.

No sooner had she shut the door did a knock emit from the other side. Misty faced the door. Jessie stood in front of her wearing an impenetrable poker face.

"I, uh, forgot to give you these," Jessie handed Misty a bundle of stainless white flannel clothing -- complete with small slippers. "Every trainer has to wear these. Leave your other clothes on the floor."

Misty embraced the fabric gratefully. It was warm.

Once the door clicked shut behind her again, Misty took the liberty of examining her new attire. It looked like a robe, but had flannel pants. _It looks like a karate gee,_ Misty decided. _Only without a belt_. The outfit was certainly not intended for a young girl -- it was horribly baggy. However, Misty was satisfied; the fabric was certainly clean and insulated.

As she went to set the clothes on a near by sink, something slipped from them, dropping to the ground. Misty saw a familiar silver bottle. It had apparently been rolled up in the sleeve of the shirt top.

Misty picked it up curiously; a genuine grin pricking her lips.

"Flaming Locks Shampoo," Misty mused. "My favorite. . ."

Flaming Locks was a unique shampoo designed just for red heads. It was extremely expensive; available only by special order in the best salons. _Jessie must use the same shampoo that I do. _Misty realized thoughtfully_. I can't believe she'd share this with me._

Remembering that her time was drastically limited, Misty quickly scrubbed her teeth clean and then undressed. She carefully unwrapped the bandage on her upper left thigh, not wanting it to become soaked. _I wonder why they bandaged me?_ Beneath the bandage was a scab the size of her fist. _Good Lord! What happened to me! Oh, I have no time to examine this now._

Misty leapt into the dreary shower stall. Mildew and some other sort of gray fungi were thriving between the tiles on the flooring.

Misty cringed, and turned the faucet on; she half expected mud to slop down on her from the duct above. To her genuine relief: water began sprinkling upon her face. The water had a slight sulfur scent to it, but it was clean and hot.

She savored every moment, allowing the waterfall of consolation to enfolded her. Misty poured some Flaming Locks over her head. She inhaled deeply as the steam unclogged her stuffy nose. She relished the tantalizing tropical aromas of the shampoo. Flaming Locks was so heavily perfumed the eggy smell of the sulfur was barely detected anymore.

It felt incredible to rid her hair off all the sweaty build up, clearing her pores of grime. As she began to cleanse her flesh with the bar of soap Misty's mind wandered. . .

_I can't believe Team Rocket is being somehow blackmailed too. I can't imagine the extent of this hideous situation. These 'Revivalists', as Jessie called them, what kind of power do they have? Are they just serving the will of that beast? Does It control them? Or is it the other way around? It could be looking for any one of us. Even for me or my sisters. . . I hope they are okay. Daisy, Lilly, Violet . . . I'll never complain about any of you ever again if you'll just be okay . . . and Tracey . . . what happened to you? You're not really even a trainer._

Misty's lips trembled as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

_Oh, Ash . . . as long as you're safe I can find a way to get through this. . . I know I can pull through if I know you're waiting for me. I couldn't bear to see them ever harm you. Not you . . . how would you handle it? You aren't capable of anything mean or malicious. You are the most innocent and genuine person I have ever known. There are so many things I need to say to you. So many things that I never had the courage to say before. Ash, I never want you to be forced to submit . . . to be forced to . . . to grow up . . . not be forced to like Gary has. . ._ Misty's thoughts lingered on his name. _. . .Gary. . ._

Misty jumped suddenly! Startled, as Jessie pounded on the door.

"C'mon!" Jessie roared. "This isn't a spa, you know."

Misty scrambled out of the shower stall; nearly slipping on the stone floor for there was no bath matt present. In fact there was not even a towel for Misty to dry herself with.

Misty freed an exasperated sigh. She struggled with grievous difficulty into her new white flannels.

"Okay, I-I'm dressed."

Jessie opened the door. Misty returned the brown paper bag with the soap, toothbrush, and the shampoo. "Thanks," Misty meant it.

Jessie avoided her eyes uncomfortably and proceeded to slip the rope around Misty's neck again. "For . . .what?"

Misty's brows drew together. "For the shampoo-"

Jessie cut her off, flipping her long red hair to the side. "Oh, how annoying! It must have gotten mixed up in the bag. I carry all my personal items with me in here. I don't trust these Revivalists not to steal something. Hum, the nerve of you using MY shampoo. That stuff is pricey, not that I expect you would know quality when you saw it." Jessie was overdoing the false anger.

Misty smothered a smirk. "Yeah, I guess." Jessie wanted her generosity to be kept a secret. Misty could handle that.

Jessie seemed flustered. "Let's move. We are going to be late for your battle. They have been going at it all morning, and you're up pretty soon."

"They already started the battles!"

"What, are you deaf too?" Jessie fluttered her eyes with annoyance. "Hurry up!"

Jessie pulled slightly on the rope; not enough to harm Misty, but enough convey that they needed more motion and less talk.

They were jogging, unspeaking, up a lengthy set of stairs. When they got to the top Jessie halted turning towards another giant steel door, identical to the one Derrick had led she and Gary through before. "Wait here," Jessie ordered frankly, tying the other end of Misty's rope leash to the door handle.

Jessie spun 180degrees on her heels, quickly vanishing back down the stairs.

"Wait, what about Gary?" Misty called.

Misty's question was either not heard or ignored.

She stood alone now; glowering ominously at the iron door. Misty was only waiting for a moment. Before her the door was craned open . . . Derrick waiting for her on the other side.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The battle arena was massive. It took up almost the entire room. Every inch of floor that was not covered by battling space was littered with captive trainers. The arena itself didn't seem to favor any particular type of Pokemon. There were no pools of water, no patches of grass, or even piles of stone. It was a simple tile flooring. Simple in design, but nearly as long as a soccer field.

Orange caution tape had been set up, framing the arena. The caution tape was not really necessary. None of the trainers here could even stand up from their seats, let alone walk into the battle field.

Derrick yanked Misty impatiently by her rope. He hurried her to a front row of seats on one side of the arena. She was forced to move at a drastic pace. So drastic in fact that Misty was unable to search this new assembly of trainers for any sign of her sisters, or for Gary. Every face was a pale blur and appeared to meld into the next. The only trait she could distinguish was the unspeakable misery coating each expression. The anguish itself seemed to linger in their air; growing more dense with each resounding desperate cry. Misty's breath caught in her throat, she was being pushed through rows of bodies. She felt like she was suffocating. It was like being trapped inside an unsolvable maze. A maze where the walls were strung with distorted human figures.

All the trainers were bound painfully by their throats and anchored to the rows of chairs. Pain was constricting even the slightest motions. This entire arena was a gigantic torture chamber.

Misty did notice one thing however: there were even more trainers present now then there had been yesterday during The Seers meeting. All of the trainers were clothed in stainless white robes, identical too her own. This made it all the more difficult to identify anyone from a distance.

Derrick stopped at an empty chair and ordered Misty to sit in it. She did as she was told.

After tying her securely to the chair, Derrick walked away. Misty was relieved that she would not have to be in his presence. Derrick had been certain to wrap the rope tightly around her throat just as he had before . . . _no sudden movements,_ she reminded herself. Misty's relief drifted higher when she saw that the chair next to her was occupied by a familiar face. Blaine of Cinnabar Island was on her right.

Blaine cocked his balding head in her direction. His right eye was badly bruised and swollen. "I remember you," Blaine began in his raspy voice. "Misty, the clever girl who answered all of my great riddles."

Misty nodded, forcing a weak smile. "Yes. Hello, Blaine. I was with Ash Ketchum when he got his Volcano badge . . . it seems like just yesterday."

"Oh, yes, yes," Blaine sighed, "he-he has one heck of a Charizard."

"Yeah. . ."An uneasy silence ensued. Understandably Misty and Blaine could not concentrate on reminiscing.

On Blaine's other side sat Koga, but he was asleep -- his head lurching uncomfortably backward. Misty winced as she watched the ropes chaffing Koga's throat. _He'd better not let his head fall any farther. . ._

Blaine followed her gaze and exhaled, "yeah, I'll yell at him if dozes any deeper."

More trainers were being seated in the rows behind her. Misty wondered who was seated there. But it wasn't worth risking her life to check. At least she could peer forward easily enough. On the opposite side of the grand arena she could just barely detect Richie, Clair, Bugsy, and Brock. The four trainers were all strapped to wooden chairs. All of them seemed engrossed within a deep conversation and did not see her.

Suddenly the empty seat on Misty's left was being filled.

"Liza!" Misty gasped, instantly recognizing the lovely Charizard trainer. "How could they get you? With all those Charizards to protect you!"

Liza's usually silky green hair was soaking wet and tangled in about a dozen snarls. Her left hand was bound in a cast. Liza glanced up at Misty with dejected eyes.

"Misty? What's going on here?" Liza's voice was trembling. "They said . . . all of these . . . strange things to me. I don't understand any of it!"

Blaine answered for Misty. "Liza," he grimaced as he spoke. "These people are going to make us battle. Battle today, maybe everyday for a long time."

Confused tears slipped freely from Liza's eyes. "T-they have my poor Charlette. They said they would kill her, so I came with them here. . ."

"I know," Misty soothed. "They have all our Pokemon. They call themselves _Revivalists_. They keep talking about finding a specific trainer, one that the beast is seeking. They are blackmailing everyone, even Team Rocket."

"I see now," Blaine cut in. "I saw some Rockets this morning. They were working on cleaning up the halls. They were doing so very unhappily I might add."

"They said they only want the winner. So should we just lose the battles on purpose?" Liza asked quietly.

Blaine's expression flashed with terror at her words. "Absolutely not," he conveyed, struggling to keep his voice low. "Do you two know who John Dixson is?"

"Yeah," Misty answered. "He totally won the last Johto games! He's amazing."

Blaine's head dipped ever-so-slightly. "He tried to throw his match with Koga's daughter. The Seer could actually TELL he wasn't battling honestly. The Seer knows the truth. They seized Dixson from the arena and beat him to a bloody pulp in front of everyone here. Then they. . ." Blaine's lower lip trembled, he swallowed hard. "They told him he has one more shot to battle at his best or else . . . they were going to kill his Pokemon. They aren't fooling around. Don't lose on purpose. Try and win. Battle with every ounce of skill you have."

"No!" Liza and Misty burst together.

"_Shhh!_ Keep it together," Blaine charged. "You girls are fortunate to have missed it. It was the most appalling act of violence I have ever seen. It just happened before you came in."

Liza compelled herself to take several steady breaths. As she breathed, her eyes focused on something above the arena.

"Hey, what's that?" Liza clamored.

Misty and Blaine glanced upward.

"It's the score board," Blaine answered. "I've been here all morning. I was one of the first to arrive. _Lucky me_," he added flatly. "Several matches have already taken place. See?"

Misty saw the names of certain trainers. The ones who had already lost had a red 'X' over their names. Misty scanned the names . . . _Richie has already battled and defeated Chuck . . . oh my . . . and two Elite Four's have battled! Bruno has been defeated by Karen! I can't believe it. And . . . _Misty gasped. _Daisy was beaten already by Lance!_

"My sister was here! Where is she . . .?" Misty demanded fanatically "Daisy is my older sister."

Blaine pressed his lips together forming a fine line, "She battled well. But Daisy was no match for Lance . . . perhaps none of us are a match for him." Blaine's eyes joined Misty in searching the grand room filled with numerous familiar faces. "I don't know where she is, Misty. But I'm sure she's okay. Look, over there," Blaine gestured with his chin. "Bruno is seated with all the others, and he lost . . . man, was THAT a battle. Bruno got this Doduo first and Karen got a Magneton. Talk about bad luck. Then Bruno's next Pokemon was a Parasect who nailed Magneton; but Karen totally triumphed with an amazing display by a Scyther."

"Two on two battles?" Liza piped up.

"Yeah," Blaine huffed, "and with random Pokemon. We are gonna have to dig deep into our brains to remember moves and types. It's a mystery as far as what comes out of each Pokeball. But so far they have all been at really high levels. They seem loyal to that Seer too."

Misty peered at the score board again. "Who's next?"

"I don't know," answered Blaine. "They don't let you know until it is time for you to get up there. They like to keep us guessing I supposed. This whole thing is like a riddle. One even to complex for me. . ."a thoughtful smirk pricked his lips, he couldn't resist. "Riddling is not a bad quality for a cult, I suppose."

Misty and Liza eyed Blaine with slight annoyance. "Bad joke," Misty sighed. She was about to ask Blaine another question when the horrendous Seer suddenly stepped into the center of the battle arena.

The Seer raised his hands, signaling for everyone to be silent.

_Not him again._

"All my precious trainers," he began. "The next fierce battle is about to begin. Now that you are ALL present I command you to watch and observe, for one of these two may be your next challenge."

With that said The Seer bowed and walked away. The next two trainers were shoved into the arena. From Misty's front row seat the two trainers were less than twenty feet away.

"Oh my God!" Misty hissed, biting painfully on her lower lip to keep from screaming. "Gary . . . and Lilly!"

Blaine and Liza were silent, intently watching the events before them.

There was no doubt about it . . . Gary Oak and Misty's own sister were about to do battle. Misty was not sure who to look at first. She was shocked to see either of them battling the other . . .

. . . especially Gary. He was on death's door only hours ago. Only now, Gary's broken ankle was wrapped in a cast. He was limping, but managing with little difficultly. _He looks . . . well . . . amazingly well. How is that possible!_

Gary held his head high, his posture was confident. Gary raked his fingers tediously through his velvety main of chestnut- hair. His eyes were narrowed in determination, yet displayed a glimmer of mysterious calmness. Misty felt unexplainably at ease as she looked at him. His lips were charmingly thin, and held a scant dab of amusement upon them. Like everyone else, Gary was dressed in a flowing white robe. He turned, almost instinctively in Misty's direction and . . . smiled at her. Gary gave her an incredible smile, one that even Duplica could not mimic. It was surreally trusting and secure. He looked radiant and healthy. His complexion was marble-smooth and immaculate; not a droplet of sweat or a trace of blood anywhere. It was nothing short of miraculous. Dressed purely in white as he was, face beaming with collected confidence . . . Misty couldn't help but think that. . . _Gary looks like an angel. . ._ His disposition impressed upon her imagination that he was neither from heaven or earth; and it seemed to her that he could not be readily from either. His features emerged too stricken to belong to a face sent from the exultation of heaven . . . and yet too compassionate and comely to be from the intense and often selfish earth. _He looks like a lost angel trying to find his way back home . . ._

Misty shook her head violently; surprised and irate with herself for becoming so engrossed by Gary. She was so astonished by his recovery that she had not even accessed her own sisters condition. Misty ripped her eyes from Gary.

_Lilly. . ._

Lilly's soft pink curls were tied into a messy ponytail. She had a large bandage on her left cheek and a splint on her left thumb. Otherwise Lilly appeared to be in fair health.

Gary was still staring at Misty. Lilly at once followed her opponents gaze.

"M-Misty?" Lilly's voice was rough; she apparently had also caught a nasty cold.

Misty nodded at her sister, tears glimmering in her eyes. _You are okay. I am okay. That is all that matters._

Lilly was not brave enough to utter another word. She trembled and turned her attention back on Gary.

One of the shrouded men approached Lilly; he was holing an enormous back sack.

"Take two," he ordered loudly.

Lilly blindly reached her hands into the sack and lifted out two unknown pokeballs. The shrouded man then stalked towards Gary and instructed him to do the same.

_They have no idea what Pokemon they have. . ._ Misty shuddered. _This is horrible. Blind battling is wrong. And, if Lilly wins she could be in even graver danger. Oh, God. . . _A harsh realization stung Misty. She peered back at Gary, letting her eyes burn his mental guard down. _Beat my sister, Gary. Beat her fast._

As if understanding Misty's desperate thoughts, Gary nodded.

The Seer could not been seen now, but his voice reigned over the entire room: "BEGIN!"

Immediately Gary hurled his first Pokeball into the air. "Pokeball, go!"

An extremely well muscled Jolteon exploded forth. Electricity was jutting forth from Its amber eyes. This Jolteon was ready to fight.

Lilly looked at her two Pokeballs frantically. She could not decide which one to choose. After a moment she shrugged and chucked a ball forward. An enraged looking Sudowoodo materialized.

"Uh," Lilly murmured out loud. "Wait! Wait, what_ IS_ it?"

Of course no one could answer her. Lilly began twitching nervously. "It-it's a tree, so it must be a grass type! I think you're called Sudotreeo, or, no Sudowoodo, but-but, okay," Lilly nodded assuredly to herself.

"She's wrong," Blaine whispered to Misty. "Sudowoodo is a rock type."

Misty clenched her jaw, she wanted Lilly to lose . . . but Lilly had an advantage. _Sudowoodo is not a ground type. Just rock. It's up to you, Gary._

Gary pointed threateningly at the Sudowoodo. "Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

Lilly's eyes narrowed. She did not want to lose. "Okay, Sudowoodo, Vine Whip it!" Sudowoodo glanced back at Lilly; Its expression was terribly confused. In this moment, Jolteon viciously slammed against It. Sudowoodo fell over, landing hard Its back.

Lilly shirked. "Oh no! What's wrong with you?"

"Jolteon, jump on top of it and Bite it!" Jolteon's lightning reflexes responded at once.

Sudowoodo could only thrash Its limbs helplessly as Jolteon mercilessly bit Its face and body.

"Wait," Lilly cried. "Kick it! Surly you can kick can't you?" Finally recognizing a move it could perform, the Sudowoodo twisted It's body an viciously preformed a Low Kick to Jolteon's face. Jolteon was sent hurtling backwards through the air.

"Thunder Bolt!" Gary roared. As Jolteon flew backward It craned It's face towards Sudowoodo, dispatching a dazzling current of lighting. Sudowoodo leapt upward, attempting to dodge the special attack. Only It was not quick enough to evade Jolteon. The potent lightning struck Sudowoodo in mid air; electricity jolting deep into Its very core.

"NO! Get up, Sudowoodo!" Lilly was pleading, but it was no use. Sudowoodo was unconscious. Lilly was forced to recall Sudowoodo and send out her last Pokemon.

Jolteon was still raring to battle. The Low Kick had not been a serious hit.

Misty held her breath as Lilly's next Pokemon appeared.

"It's over!" Gary boomed with confidence as a Venomoth emerged.

Lilly smirked. "Don't be so sure." She turned to the Venomoth. "Super Sonic!"

"Jump up and grab it, Jolteon!"

Venomoth's bug eyes flashed with neon, preparing to blast Jolteon with Its devastating confusion attack. Jolteon sprung upward, snagging Venomoth's large rainbow wings with in Its jaws; jerking It downward to the floor.

Venomoth was caught completely off guard. It was unable to strike Jolteon.

"Poison Powder! Quick!" Lilly screamed.

Venomoth's wings quivered feverishly. Pollen erupted into the air, engulfing Jolteon within deadly venom.

Jolteon swayed in place dizzily. "Jolteon, don't let go of Its wings! Lock your jaw!"

Jolteon was filching from the stings of poison, but held Its ground.

"Venomoth, Super Sonic -- again! If you confuse Jolteon It will let you go!"

"No chance," Gary blared. "This is no tournament; I'm not dragging this on for show. I'm ending it. THUNDER NOW!"

Jolteon still clutched Venomoth securely in Its teeth. With Venomoth rendered powerless to escape, Jolteon used Its remaining strength and unleashed Its most powerful special attack. Blazing electricity exploded from the arena. Every captive spectator was forced to shut their eyes in order to save themselves from blindness.

Venomoth's was certainly unconscious.

Gary recalled the injured Jolteon. "It's over," he stated.

"No way!" Lilly collapsed to her knees. "I lost . . . already. . ."

Two shrouded men approached both Gary and Lilly. These men proceeded to bind them again with ropes. Just before Gary was dragged from the stage he called to Lilly once more. "By the way, that Sudowoodo is a rock type," an edge of smugness had crept into his tone.

_Well, now I KNOW that Gary is feeling better. Sorry, Lilly. My poor sister just can't manage without a water type._

Lilly's face crumpled miserably. She staggered slightly as she was lead from the arena.

Another group of shrouded men now entered the arena and proceeded to clean it before the next match.

"Wow," Blaine remarked. "That kid is _really_ good."

"Yeah," added Liza. "Venomoth never had a chance."

Misty felt relived her sister's battling was over. Maybe her sister really would be freed when this was all over? Misty hoped so. _But now Gary has won. . . and. . . _

"Blaine?" Misty whispered. "Gary is the young man who just won. He was practically dead this morning. We share a cell . . . and I don't understand how he was healed so quickly."

Blaine's expression was grave. "I was almost dead this morning too," his words were little more than a breath. "They injected me with some kind of steroids, kid. I shudder to think what kind they are, but, I swear they could revive a soul from death. My heart is still racing and I was shot with 'em hours ago."

Misty eyes snapped open in horror. "Oh my-"

"Hey," Liza spoke suddenly. "They are starting the next match! Look!"

Misty's eyes focused on the arena.

"It's Clair of Blackthorn." Blaine voiced the dragon's trainers name with awe. The beautiful blue-haired gym leader walked proudly into the ring. She looked tired, but every movement was graceful and prepared for handling whatever was in store.

Clair glared across the arena at her opponent. It was a young man with unruly ebony hair. . .

_. . . it isn't. . .isn't. . .isn't. . .isn't. . Isn't. . ._

Misty squinted hard at this familiar young man. A white bandage was wrapped around his forehead. The way in which the bandage was set was limiting his vision.

_. . .isn't. . . . . . .isn't. . . ._

"ASH?" Brock screamed in horror across the arena. Without thinking, Brock bolted upward in his chair. The spontaneous act caused the ropes to dig into his throat. He gagged wildly, blood gushing forth from his neck. A handful of shrouded men were at Brock's side in an instant. They were crouched over him, Misty was shrieking frightfully through her tears.

_ASH IS HERE! GOD, NO! AND BROCK'S THROAT WAS CUT! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN NOW! DON'T DIE, BROCK!_

Ash dashed across the arena and leapt over the caution tape. Like a crazed Primeape he actually dove into the huddled group of Revivalists surrounding Brock.

The moments dragged by painfully. Misty wept; Liza and Blaine frozen in terror at her sides.

The men took Brock's bleeding body out of the room on a stretcher. Another man was dragging a protesting Ash back into the battle arena.

"Let me go! I need to be with him!" Ash was wailing, arms flailing crazily.

The shrouded man ignored Ash's jerking movements with little difficulty. Once Ash was standing back in the arena he was forced to select two pokeballs from the sack.

Misty thought her heart would explode. _Brock, you've just got to be fine. . . Oh, Ash, I can't believe this . . . not you. . ._

Blaine glanced at Misty, his expression undeniable. "I'm sure Brock will pull through. They won't let him die until they've seen him battle. I'm sure of it. And Ash can't beat Clair when it comes to a level like this. There's no way. Don't worry, Misty. Your friends are going to be okay."

Misty watched as Clair picked two Pokeballs from the sack. "I hope you're right."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Charizard was not the most considerate flyer that Professor Oak had ridden on.

"AHHH! PLEASE SLOW DOWN! AHHHHHHHHH!"

On the contrary Charizard was in all likelihood the most reckless and height-happy Pokemon he had ever encountered.

Worst still, it seemed that each of Professor Oak's desperate wails of terror encouraged Charizard to flap his wings all the harder, sending them rocketing that much further into the black sky.

Pidgeot was gliding easily at Charizard's side. Pikachu was riding on her back, clutching the feathers of her neck. It was a rough ride! But unlike the professor, Pikachu was rather enjoying the thrilling sensations of his stomach lurching and the wind whipping at his face.

"AH! OUCH! MY EYES!" tears were streaming freely from the professor's eyes. The force of the wind against his face was so powerful that his tear ducts were in overdrive trying to keep his sight lubricated.

Ahead of them, leading the way towards the Viridian Forest, was that small Pidgey -- the one who claimed to know Noctowl's whereabouts.

Professor Oak dug his fingertips into Charizard's neck; he was holding on for dear life

_Oh, this Charizard has a mean streak a mile long! I should have taken out one of Gary's flying types to ride on instead!_

The professor's gut reeled as Charizard took a terrible drop downward. They were entering the forest now . . . hundreds of black branches were swallowing them up. _I wish I knew where Blastoise was. I hope he realizes the danger he has put himself and the other five Pokemon in. He is far too impulsive. . . Blastoise is too much like Gary. At least Gary's Chansey was up for babysitting Togepi. No way would the baby be able to tolerate this-_ the professor swallowed the urge to become physically ill. _- this ride._

Charizard was now twisting and turning fiercely as if his body were created from elastic. He was desperately trying to avoid slamming into one of the hundreds of trees and crooked branches in their path. Professor Oak pressed his face deeply into Charizard's thick orange hide. He would rather risk a slight burn from Charizard then a tree branch gouging out his eyes.

Charizard suddenly came to a screeching halt. The Pidgey had abruptly stopped and perched in the branches of an Apricorn Tree. The Professor could not identify the type of Apricorn tree through the inky darkness. Not wanting to lose sight of the small bird, Charizard and Pidgeot were forced to lock their wings still . . . they almost crashed to the forest floor.

Professor Oak was encased by the darkness of the Viridian woods. The scarce amounts of star light which had aided them before had perished. No amounts of light could succeed in dripping through the immensely thick trees.

Charizard shook his body roughly, the force causing Professor Oak to tumble to the ground. "Ouch, Charizard. Hey, wait. Where are you?" The professor strained his eyes painfully; the only tangible detail he could make out was the flame on Charizard's tail. However, he could hear all of the Pokemon. The four Pokemon were chatting nervously less than fifteen feet away.

"Char?"

"Pidgey. Pidgey."

"Pika, Pi!"

"Pidgeot? Pidgeoooooot!"

"Pidgey."

"Excuse me?" the professor interjected. "I'd like to be involved in whatever the dilemma seems to be. Er, _hello_?"

The professor focused solely on Charizard's flame. He managed to make his way towards the four Pokemon. The forest floor was littered with rocks and odd projecting roots, the professor stumbled a good four times.

Professor Oak was now standing next to Charizard. The dauntless dragon was concentrating intently on something on the ground. In fact so was Pikachu, Pidgeot, and the Pidgey. The professor followed their gaze.

"Noctowl?" The professor breathed. This was an usually colored Noctowl; golden colored feathers covering most of his body. No other Noctowl looked like this one. It was undeniable. "Yes, it's you. Ash's Noctowl."

Noctowl was crumpled painfully between the roots of two different trees. He was laying very still, the feathers along his left wing appeared frayed and torn. Noctowl was gaping up at his friends helplessly, panting.

Professor Oak bent down to further examine Noctowl. _I shouldn't pick him up until I know what might be broken,_ he decided.

"Charizard, turn your tail over here so I can get a better look," the professor requested.

Charizard at once lowered his tail so that the light from his flame would spill completely upon Noctowl.

"It's not good," the professor realized out loud. "Noctowl is severely dehydrated; his left wing looks like it may be broken. If we don't get him back to my lab soon and set the bone it may never heal correctly. I'm afraid I have nothing with me in my first aid kit here that can help." The professor gently lifted Noctowl, he was very careful not to harm the possibly broken wing any further. "Noctowl I know how weak you are. But you must answer us this one thing: do you know where that beast took Brock?"

Noctowl shut his eyes, shivering; he did not seem to comprehend what was happening around him.

Pikachu approached his injured friend carefully. "Pika, pikachu?"

Noctowl's ebony eyes snapped open, darting wildly from side to side. At last he exhaled and peered directly at the professor.

"Whoo. . . whoo."

Professor Oak understood the meaning of that tentative sound. The professor stared hard at Pikachu, who mirrored his gaze.

"Noctowl knows. If we can get him flying again then he _can _show us where Gary and Ash are."

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash did not want to battle Clair. All he wanted right now was to be with Brock.

_Brock could die. And . . . it would be MY fault. When he saw ME he sat up . . . when he saw me the ropes hurt him. . . There was so much blood. . ._

Ash glared across the battle arena. Clair raised a sympathetic eye brow. It was all the comfort she could offer.

A shrouded man loomed threateningly over Ash. He turned, expecting to see the same man who had just dragged him into the arena. To Ash's horror, he instead saw the fearful Seer himself peering down at him. Ash shuddered; this mans actual presence chilled him to the bone.

"Child," the Seer spoke quietly, his words were meant only for Ash. "I do look forward to this battle. You were the last that _He _chose. Great things dwell ahead for you. May it be a victory perhaps?"

"I- I want to see my f-friends," Ash gasped painfully between words, opening his lips suddenly became a grievous struggle.

"Child," The Seer now muttered through his teeth. It seemed Ash's demand had angered him. "You will not speak. You best focus your thoughts on the battle. Do not forget: we dangled the very life of your dear Misty Waterflower in our hands. I see you care for the girl. As I have told you once already: she will suffer for _any_ lack of cooperation that we receive from you."

Ash shivered, gulping down the lump of dread which had been swelling in his throat. Acid recollections scorched his brain; Ash remember waking up only hours ago in a strange hospital bed. He remembered this Seer standing over his wounded body. The Seer had bombarded his mind with these appalling threats against his friends. Ash was not willing to gamble with Misty's life. Not now. Not ever.

_They will hurt Misty. I need to focus only on Clair right now._

Nerves began gnawing his insides. Clair was undoubtedly one of the best trainers in the world. Granted, he had beaten her before, however, his last victory had been under much different circumstances. He had his own Pokemon then, and Clair had hers. Now neither of them had a clue as to what Pokemon they would be handling. _She knows more about Pokemon than I do, _Ash admitted inwardly. _But I'm good too. I've seen plenty of different kinds since I started my journey. I am going to try and beat Clair even harder than I have ever tired to beat anyone before. Maybe I'll get an evolved Pokemon like Gary did. . . _Ash's face flushed with admiration as he recalled Gary's recent battle against Lilly. _Gary was really, really good._

Familiar faces surrounded Ash in every direction. He was both comforted by them and sickened . . . everyone was alive -- but everyone was in misery. He tried scanning the crowd for Misty, Tracey, and Gary but he could not decipher who was who from a distance. The only one he noticed for sure was Richie; for he had witnessed Richie's battle against Chuck earlier that morning. Richie had looked fatigued and malnourished; but his mind was apparently still razor sharp, for Chuck had lost quickly.

The Seer left Ash's side and was replaced by another shrouded man. This man carried the huge mysterious pokeball sack toward Ash.

Ash rolled up the sleeve of his long white robe. He felt ridiculous clothed in the flowing garment. The sleeves were far too long, constantly irritating his fingertips. "Stupid girlie robe," he muttered to himself, wrestling to keep the fabric on his elbow. Next, Ash clumsily adjusted the bandaged which was wrapped around his forehead. It was fastened loosely, and kept sliding over his eyes. He had received a minor laceration on his skull, courtesy of that beasts jaw. Ash's chest and lower stomach looked like a two-year-old child had used him as a finger painting canvas -- various bruised splotches of red, blue, and black were scattered across his flesh.

Overall Ash had been fortunate. He could very well have been injured much worse. Ash realized this as he glanced around the room again . . . just about every captive trainer seemed to have acquired at least one broken bone.

"Take two," ordered the shrouded man.

Ash obeyed mutely, reaching his right hand inside the sack. His fingers felt the smooth textures of dozens and dozens of pokeballs. _There must be at least two hundred Pokeballs in here!_ Ash fumbled with one ball, then decided against it. Then he fingered another one, but that one didn't feel right either.

"Hurry up," the man roughly shoved Ash forward, causing him to stumble. Ash contained the words that were tempting his lips. He knew that he had better keep his anger under control . . . _for Misty._

Ash sighed in defeat; finally picking up the next two pokeballs he touched. He stared at the identical balls blankly. _I wish I could get a Pikachu._

The Seers voice was at once roaring throughout everyone's ears: "BEGIN!"

Clair made the first move, easily casting her first pokeball forward. An energetic Paras appeared; the spotted mushrooms on Its back twitching with anticipation. Clair raised a skeptical eyebrow at her Pokemon. She seemed slightly dissatisfied with It.

_ A Paras, huh? I know about Paras. It's not an evolved Pokemon. It's a bug and a grass type . . . I remember Paras having some potent stun spores and poison attacks. I'll need to be on my guard._ Ash inhaled, his confidence growing as knowledge of his opponents Pokemon flooded his mind.

Ash decided on the Pokeball in his right hand and chucked it forward.

"AHHH!" Ash's head spun dizzily. His stomach quaked as his mind began straining to accept the image before him. Arctic sweat dribbled down his face, his knees buckled and he blinked his eyes frenziedly. Around him every captive trainer was wincing with pity.

"A _WEEDLE_!" Ash blubbered at last. "I GOT A WEEDLE! _WHY_!"

There was no denying it . . . a round golden Weedle had just emerged from his pokeball. The Weedle glanced back at Ash spitefully. The stinger on Its head was above average in size, and Weedle's bug eyes were thirsting for battle. But nothing else about the Pokemon's appearance comforted Ash's self-confidence.

Ash expired a burdensome breath, knowing that he must accept his bad luck. _Okay, I know about Weedles. They have . . . very . . . few moves. They are poisonous. . . I can do this._

"Weedle," Ash stammered. "Let's go! Use, ah, String Shot!"

Clair nodded optimistically, concentrating her eyes on Paras. "Now, Paras, dodge that String Shot and use Stun Spore!"

Weedle trembled with excitement as It projected hundreds of gluey strings from Its mouth. Paras shuffled at top speed, managing to dodge the attack. Paras's mushrooms quivered, producing an outburst of paralyzing spores.

"Weedle," Ash cried desperately. "You can't dodge the spores! String Shot yourself! Wrap yourself like a suit of armor!"

The Weedle instantly responded and began cocooning Itself with Its own protective string. The stun spores poured down upon Weedle, but none could penetrate Its shield of sticky string.

A smirk found Clair's lips. "Not bad, Ash. But now Weedle certainly can't move very fast." She eyed Paras intently. "Scratch Attack!"

Ash gulped. His Weedle had not been paralyzed by the Stun Spore, but now It was encased by Its own String Shot! Weedle looked like an ancient mummy, bound tightly in Its own string.

"Weedle, hang on!" Ash wailed. But it was no use. The Paras began ruthlessly scratching Weedle's body. The String Shot was scraped quickly away, leaving Weedle's vulnerable body as a target.

"Keep Scratching, Paras!" Clair yelled her order, knowing her victory against Weedle was set.

Weedle shrieked, wiggling frantically in effort to free Itself from Paras's stabbing claws. After taking several directed hits, Weedle keeled over. It was unconscious.

Ash ground his teeth together, recalling the damaged Weedle. "Well, good try, Weedle," instinctively he found himself trying to comfort the strangers Pokemon. "You did your best." Ash looked his last Pokeball over suspiciously. "Here goes. . ." he pitched it forward.

One profoundly robust Tyranitar appeared in the center of the arena. It was roaring wildly, thrashing Its clawed limbs, massive feet stomping impatiently. The Tyranitar glared downward at the Paras and snorted threateningly. It was clearly eager to pulverize Paras.

Clair's eyes widened anxiously.

"YES!" Ash bellowed loudly, not attempting to mask his joy.

_A Tyranitar! Great! I know all about Tyranitar. I read all about them when I was traveling with Larvitar. Plus, this one reminds me of my Charizard! Look how angry and ready It is!_

Clair retained her self-assuring front. She aimed an impending finger at Tyranitar. "Paras, quickly, Poison Powder!"

Ash grinned hopefully. He had always wanted a Tyranitar . . . "Tyranitar, Fire Punch!"

Paras discharge Its toxic spores, letting them jet forward like acid rain. However, not one single spore reached its target. Each spore was dissolved rapidly by the sheer heat radiating from Tyranitar's giant fist.

Tyranitar's fist was engulfed by scorching flames. Tyranitar brutally slammed Its flaming fist against the small Paras. Paras burst into a crimson blaze and was instantly knocked senseless. Clair swiftly withdrew Paras and hurled her final pokeball forth.

A crazed Granbull materialized. Foam was bubbling at Its mouth, Its beady eyes hysterically darting back and forth between Tyranitar and Clair.

"Let's Go, Granbull! Scary Face!" At once Granbull contorted the flesh on Its face grotesquely. It peeled Its lips back revealing jagged white fangs. Its eyeballs jutted forward from their sockets and burned with insanity. Granbull looked monstrous . . . like a demon. Ash recoiled as visions of the 'Closet Monster' he had feared as a child haunted his imagination.

Tyranitar flinched, it was genuinely unnerved.

"Tyranitar, Granbull's trying to slow you down! Hurry and use Crunch!"

Tyranitar shook Its massive head, trying to rid Its thoughts of Granbull's Scary Face. Tyranitar then stormed forward, Its jaws driving downward towards Granbull.

"Granbull, Use Rage!" Clair screamed. Granbull's canine frame blazed with scarlet light as Its anger began to skyrocket.

Tyranitar seized Granbull within Its powerful jaws and crunched down mercilessly. Granbull whimpered in agony. Ash called to Tyranitar, commanding It to continue crunching down.

Granbull's rage exploded! It began to thrash wildly, Its body bucking left and right while within Tyranitar's mouth. Tyranitar could not keep Its grip on the madly writhing Grandbull . . . It spat Granbull out. Blood dripped steadily from Tyranitar's lips; Granbull had torn a fang loose.

Granbull was laying on the ground, trembling with unmanageable anger. "Get up, Granbull! Let's Charm that Tyranitar!"

Granbull craned Its face freakishly towards Tyranitar. It swayed gently, suddenly taking on an _almost_ pleasant expression. Granbull even started batting Its long eyelashes.

"Look away, Tyranitar!" Ash gasped. "Screeeeeeeeech Attack!" Ash's hands flew over his own ears protectively; he remembered all too vividly the effects of Larvitar's Screech Attack.

Tyranitar squeezed Its eyelids shut, releasing a horrific ear-drum-shredding sound. Every captive trainer sobbed painfully, unable to shield their ears with their bound hands. Even the Revivalists quailed at the horrendous high pitched noise.

Granbull also lost complete concentration from the appalling sound and could now only focus on submerging Its own head within Its paws.

"This it is!" Ash roared, attempting to blare over the Screech. "Rock Slide!"

There were no rocks on the battle field, and Tyranitar hesitated -- peering backward at Ash. "Use the tiles! Pick 'em up and throw them!" Ash was frantically pointing downward at the tiled flooring.

Tyranitar nodded and bent down; as he rose he held a massive chunk of the tile flooring within his claws.

"Run, Granbull," what more could Clair say?

Tyranitar hurled the tile flooring towards the scrambling Granbull. Tyranitar had an impeccable aim; It struck Its target directly in the back. Granbull collapsed beneath the huge chunk of cement, It was certainly unconscious.

Ash and Clair stared blankly at one another for a moment; both seeming truly startled by the battles outcome.

"Good job, Ash," Clair only mouthed the words.

Before Ash could gesture a reply he felt ropes once again burning the skin of his throat. His body was being forced backward, out of the arena. He was pulled towards a small row of trainers.

Ash shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to collect his thoughts. _I won! _Ash mussed to himself. _What an awesome Tyranitar._

"Stand here and _don't _move," the shrouded man holding Ash's rope commanded. Ash looked around; the man had dropped his rope abruptly and darted across the room to converse with The Seer. Ash was not about to disobey . . . he had seen what they did to John Dixson.

"Not bad, Ashy-boy. Good thing you got that Tyranitar."

Ash's eyes twitched open upon hearing Gary's voice. Ash whirled around, taking in the woeful faces of Jasmine, Whitney, Surge, and some other guy he didn't know.

"Gary?" Ash frowned, not seeing his old rivals face amongst the row.

"Behind you," came Gary's voice again.

Ash turned slowly, hoping that none of the Revivalists had noticed his movement. Sure enough Gary was tied firmly in place to another row of chairs in a corner.

Ash smiled vaguely, unable to keep himself from gaping at Gary's casted ankle. Ash was not comfortable seeing Gary with an injury. On one hand he was overwhelmed with relief that he was able to even communicate with Gary. On the other hand Ash was not certain how to act, or what to say. Gary did not smile back, rather he frowned seriously.

"Ash . . . they got you. I'm so sorry," Gary's shoulders shrank back as he spoke, his voice was genuinely remorseful. "I hope they haven't roughed you up too much."

Ash licked his lips nervously, forcing his voice to stay low. "My head. My head was hurt. Otherwise just some rope burns on my throat."

Gary cocked an eyebrow as a sudden thought plagued his mind. "Hey, Ash, since you battled does that mean they have your Pokemon? Are they blackmailing you with Pikachu?"

Ash shook his head negatively. "No, Gary. My Pokemon are safe. But that really creepy guy over there-"

"The Seer?"

"Yeah, him. The Seer told me he'd. . ." Ash swallowed, his throat feeling considerably tight as a terrible emotion stung him. "He said he would hurt Misty if I didn't battle at my best."

Gary's expression flinched.

"Hey," Ash started again. "Why are youbattling then, Gary? They don't have your Pokemon. . . er. . ." Ash trailed off, his face bleached slightly. _Unless that beast took Sizor down after I sent him to follow me! OH! That would be MY fault!_ Ash faced Gary sheepishly. ". . .Eh, or-er, do they?"

"No," Gary stated curtly.

"Then why are you battling? They gonna kill you, or-"

"I'm battling for the _same_ reason you are, Ash," Gary's voice was steady, but Ash could hear an edge of urgency building between the words.

Ash gasped. "They are threatening someone you care about too? Who is it? Your grandad isn't here is he? Or your sister?"

Gary eyed Ash sharply. "The same person as you," he took his time voicing each word, making certain that Ash understood.

"W-what?" Ash stepped backwards slightly, his jaw dropping open from surprise. "Misty? But you don't even know Misty. Why would you battle for-"

Gary cut him off. "Misty and I have become friends. I care about her, Ash. She's a sweet person. We've been stuck in the same cell together; and I sure as hell wouldn't allow _any _innocent person to suffer because of me. Misty is that person now."

"You share a cell with Misty!" Ash cried a little louder than he had intended. "Is she okay?" his heart began pounding furiously with nerves, at last he would know where she was. . . how she was.

Gary tensed his jaw. "She's fine," he snapped. "Don't freak out. I'll take care of her." There was an unwavering rise of affection evident in his tone.

Ash hesitated, utterly caught off guard by Gary's short words. Ash felted an uneasy wedge pinch between his heart and his mind. He glanced uncomfortably to Gary . . . a raw emotion griping hold of him. _It is not right that Gary shares a cell with Misty. It should be ME in there with her. Me comforting her. She is my friend. She is . . . so much MORE than that. So much more. And I should be with her._ Ash exhaled carefully. _No, I'm being unfair; _he scolded himself for the abrupt flood of emotions. _Everyone is suffering here. I'm being selfish to even think about this. I can't be bitter. It's not Gary's fault he's stuck with Misty. He's just being a good guy; he doesn't want anyone to die because of him._

"Let's get you back to your seat," came a shrouded mans voice, followed by a jarring snap on Ash's throat. Ash glanced back toward Gary as he was lead around the room.

"Ash," Gary called after him. Gary's eyes had widened, focusing apprehensively on the arena. "Look."

Ash turned around despite the ropes affliction . . .

. . . Misty was standing in the spotlight. Her attention zeroed in on the challenge before her.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Misty. . ." Ash's breath caught in his throat, his own voice barely reached his ears. It was really her. Misty Waterflower was now standing in his previous location on the battle arena.

Ash's startled brown eyes widened to their maximum size; but still could not drink her image fast enough. Countless disordered emotions simmered within his heart. Ash was overjoyed, relieved, terrified, devastated, passionate . . . his heart slammed against his ribs causing his chest to ache. His breathing became ragged as scalding blood began surging behind his temples.

_I NEED to get to her. I NEED to talk to her._

Misty's citrus toned hair was damp and composed entirely of lose tendrils. Her hair hung forward, framing her fair features.

A mystifying blush engulfed Ash's cheeks. Despite Misty's nervous eyes . . . despite her rattled posture . . ._ Misty is beautiful._

Ash was mesmerized by the contrast of her swarthy orange curls against the white robe. He was spellbound by Misty's delicate pink lips as they trembled with bravery.

Misty's eyes frantically began scanning the crowd of trainers. _She's looking for me,_ Ash realized. He desperately wanted to call out to her -- to let her know where he was. Only the shrouded man dragging him through the crowded seats was not providing his throat enough slack to breath. Ash certainly could not generate even a meager yell.

Barbaric hands hastily seized Ash's shoulders. The shrouded man had found a seat for Ash and was pushing him downward. Ash's behind crashed painfully with the wooden chair. He muffled a small whine, not wanting to give this man the satisfaction of hearing he had been hurt.

The man attached Ash's ropes to the chairs legs and then departed. Ash glanced to his left side. His friend Morty, the gym leader of Ecruteak City, was seated next to him. Morty's features were sedate; his posture was languid -- far too relaxed given their situation. _Something is wrong with him_, Ash's mind raced. _What could they have done to him?_ Morty weakly shook his blond head. His hair seemed rather messy without his usual bandana present to keep it under control.

"Nice b-battle, Ash," Morty conveyed through a drowsy sigh. "I knew you would win."

Ash looked him over carefully, realizing that Morty must be on some kind of drugs. "Thanks. . ." Ash murmured, his eyes fixing on Misty again. Though he felt guilty, Ash was unable to keep any attention focused upon Morty. His sight was drawn to Misty; he could not tare his eyes from her.

Morty stiffened next to him. "You want her to lose."

Ash held his breath for a moment before responding. "Yeah. I want her to lose. And I don't . . . I don't know. . . I want her to be freed."

Morty's brow furrowed, but he said nothing.

For the first time Ash now noticed Lieutenant Surge. Surge was standing opposite of Misty. Surge had just plucked two pokeballs from the mysterious sack. Now it was Misty's turn. She gingerly dipped her right hand inside the sack. Her eyes were still wildly searching the crowd of faces. _She's looking in the complete opposite direction of me! C'mon, Misty, turn around._

Misty paused suddenly . . . her challenging green eyes locking hold of someone far away. Just then Misty seemed to release a heavy sigh . . . whoever she had made eye contact with had obviously soothed her on some level. Ash squirmed upon his chair, desperately trying to observe who she was so focused on. Only there were too many heads in his way. "Damn, I can't see anything," Ash grumbled to himself; still wiggling against the ropes tight grip.

"Easy," Morty spoke at last. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep moving like that."

Ash grunted with annoyance, but knew that Morty was right. "I just can't tell who she is looking at. I'm not tall enough."

"I can see," Morty raised his head meticulously.

Ash's body quivered with anticipation. "Who? One of her sisters? She has three of them!"

Morty's face twisted sourly. "Sister? Does she have a brother? Doesn't look like a girl," he squinted, nodding slightly. "Oh, it's that guy who battled just before you . . . with the Jolteon -"

"What-!"

"BEGIN!" The Seer's voice burst over the arena; silencing everyones personal thoughts.

Surge and Misty exchanged mindful nods; each of their brains scrambling to recall details about the other.

Surge's tan face was chiseled in decision. He flung his pokeball forward. A gigantic Graveler appeared. Graveler flexed Its huge solid muscles. It was apparently attempting to unnerve Misty. Surge smirked; as though impressed by the physical potency of this rock Pokemon.

"I'll be wantin' my dog tags back afta' I win," Surge roared in The Seer's direction. His demand was ignored.

Ash could not believe Surge's gall! Even in the face of possible death he was over confident. "Too bad you don't got any thunda' moves," Surge commented to the Graveler. "Dat's my specialty."

Misty's focus was now devoted wholly to the Graveler. Her jaw stiffened as she tossed one of her balls forth.

"Magcargooooo!" roared Misty's huge lava Pokemon.

_Magcargo,_ Ash studied the Pokemon. _That weird Macey girl from the last tournament had a Magcargo. It's a fire type. Misty is going to try and beat Surge, I know . . .but I want her to lose. Only, she certainly is a better trainer than her sisters are. . ._

The Magcargo was twice the average size. In fact, both It and the Graveler looked like they were pumped up on steroids. Lava bubbled furiously in Magcargo's ember-like eyes; Its entire body rippling with excitement.

"I'm endin'dis now," Surge took a threatening step toward his Graveler. "Self Destruct!"

"HARDEN!" Misty wailed fearfully. Magcargos thick crimson body glistened; instantly transforming into a protective polished hide. Graveler exploded within a bedazzling flash of neon; chunks of dirt and stone flogging downward, crashing and burring Magcargo beneath them.

Knowing Graveler was finished, Surge rapidly recalled It, then chucked his last Pokeball into the arena. A lively Jumpluff emerged. Its plump lavender body was actually quaking with suspense. It impatiently observed the pile of unmoving lava for any signs of consciousness.

Magcargo was laying very still. From what Ash could tell. . . Magcargo was finished. _Poor, Misty. Stuck with a fire type._

"Magcargo?" Misty called gently, "come on, you can do this. GET UP! _Please_."

Magcargo quivered lightly at her soft words. Misty continued to urge It to rise. It was terribly weak, straining painfully to simply lift Its own head.

"I can't believe dat Harden worked," Surge snuffed, shrugging. "Okay, Jumpluff, let's finish dis thin' off. Tackle Attack!"

Magcargo finally scuffled into an upright position. Its breathing was horribly labored. There was no chance It could possibly dodge the oncoming tackle.

"Flamethrower!" Misty screeched, her eyes spilling with alarm. Magcargo grunted angrily towards the Jumpluff, obviously It did not want to lose to a grass type. It opened Its mouth and expired a sweltering blaze of flames. Jumpluff abandoned Its tackle; Its three cotton puffs spinning madly in attempt to raise Its body into the air. Jumpluff had reacted quickly, but not entirely quick enough. The Flamethrower scorched across Its whole bottom half, setting It on fire.

_Did Misty win? _Ash's mind went numb as he watched Jumpluff collapse to the flooring.

Surge licked his lips conclusively. "Jumpluff, Synthesis," although there was no real sunlight in the room, Jumpluff somehow made use of what It had available. It hungrily absorbed any glimmers of light.

Misty's gasped as Jumpluff bounced upward, almost perfectly rejuvenated.

"Finish this," shouted Surge. "Tackle!"

Misty ordered Magcargo to use another Flamethrower, but her words were futile. Jumpluff had already slammed into Its damaged opponent and knocked It senseless.

Misty withdrew Magcargo and pitched her last ball forward.

"Pokeball, go!" A sleek Murkrow began circling the arena, coal eyes concentrating fatefully upon Jumpluff.

Surge shook his head doubtfully. "This will be easy. Jumpluff, Sleep Power!"

Jumpluff's buoyant cotton puffs ruffled with sparkling power.

"Double Team!" Misty shouted anxiously. "You're much faster, Murkrow!"

Murkrow suddenly multiplied a dozen times. Each new Murkrow circling Jumpluff threateningly.

Jumpluff hesitated, withholding Its Sleep Power. Surge stomped his foot eagerly. "Jumpluff, c'mon! Start hitin' them wit' dat powder!"

Jumpluff twitched with frustration, but obeyed. It began striking one false Murkrow after the next with blusters of spores.

"Faint Attack, Murkrow!" Misty wailed, pointing hysterically at the baffled Jumpluff. Murkrow moved at breakneck speed! It suddenly vanished into the air, reappearing without any warning next to Jumpluff; and smashing harshly against It. Jumpluff cried out in painful surprise as It was sent hurtling across the arena. It crashed onto the flooring, wrestling weakly to once again gain footing.

"Synthesis!" Surge ordered again. Jumpluff was worn down, but complied at once beginning to absorb energy from the lights in the room.

"STEEL WING!" Misty roared, knowing that she could never win as long as Jumpluff continued to heal Itself. Murkrow's left wing shimmered suddenly as each individual feather became a sterling metal blade. Murkrow sliced Its opponent down with the brutal wing. Jumpluff was instantly knocked unconscious.

"NO!" Surge's cry was unavailing. Misty had triumphed; her Murkrow hardly breaking a sweat.

Surge grumbled loudly as he was pulled from the arena. Misty neither said nor did anything; she simply accepted the ropes which were lassoed around her throat. She was led easily from the battle field.

Misty's battle was over. Ash did not know where they had moved her now. She was gone . . . devoured by the masses of other faces.

"She's good," Morty remarked. Ash neglected his words. . . his mind began shutting down as a realization corroded his thoughts. _I came all this way for her . . . and now I don't know if I'll ever even see her again . . ._ a lonely tear dripped from Ash's eye. _If only I could just trade places with Gary for one night . . ._ he sniffled quietly, forcing himself regain mental composure. _I came here to know that Misty is okay. I came here to save her. And that is what I am going to do._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When a human loses the basic ability to breathe it usually results in a fleeting death. The outcome of losing great amounts of blood generally leaves one lifeless as well.

Brock had lost both.

How he ever managed to evade death that day is nothing short of a miracle.

As the Revivalists quickly mended his expiring body. . . Brock vividly recalled The Seers voice in his ear: "_If you are determined to live, Brock, you will live_."

Brock was hell-bent on survival.

Brock's throat injury was critical. He lay weakly on a hospital bed of some sort; his drowsy mind drifting in and out of consciousness. An intervenes tube had been inserted in his left forearm, and a machine was swiftly pumping new blood inside his fragile body. Brock had lost a tremendous amount of blood when the ropes had slashed his throat. Now he was receiving a blood transfusion . . . it was imperative for his very survival.

Brock battled to open his eyelids. It felt as though they were burdened by some unseen weight, all attempts to see clearly were failing. At last Brock managed to part one groggy eye. A shrouded man hovered over him, examining him.

_Even their doctor's dress in black cloaks, _Brock reflected vaguely. He was not really certain where he was . . . or what had happened. _Did I really see Ash standing in the arena? What happened . . .? It's all so fuzzy._

The man leaning over him cleared his throat. "Your battling time has come."

Brock blinked, thousands of jumbled thoughts were rebounding inside his skull. He parted his lips in effort to speak, but the attempt to release any sound through his damaged throat resulted in agony. A pitiful whimper escaped him.

_They actually think I can battle like this?_ Nervous sweat trickled into his eyes, inflaming them. _I can't even speak . . . let alone sit up. How can I command a Pokemon!_

Brock watched, defenseless, as the man injected a murky purple liquid inside his intravenous tube. The liquid burned as it surged into his narrow veins. The smoldering sensation quickly spread throughout his entire body . . . his heart began thundering rapidly_. I'm on fire! I'm burning alive inside!_ His body racked violently, mouth dropping open, head wrenching left and right.

The sensitivity of Brock's throat went from excruciating to numb. "What have you done to me?" screaming was now painless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty's battle had been followed by a steady stream of others. Janine had been defeated by former Elite Four Master, Agatha. Misty's third sister, Violet, had lost to Giovanni of Viridian City. Falkner of Violet City had lost to Bugsy. Then Koga had a startling victory over the Elite Fours Will.

Currently Ash was witnessing the final moments of another fierce battle. This one had been raging for at least the past ten minutes. This battle was between Morty and Tracey.

One of the shrouded men had stabbed Morty with some kind of needle moments before his match began. Ash hadn't a clue as to what kind of drug it had been, but did it ever revitalize Morty! He had transformed from listless to hyper before Ash could even blink.

Ash was trembling form the suspense of the match. The intensity was full blown! Ash was frequently reminding himself just to breathe. _I don't want either one of them to win. But Tracey sure seems out of his league . . Morty is so awesome! I don't even think he'll need two Pokemon to win._

Tracey's first Pokemon had been a Pidgeotto; who lost quickly to the Dewgong Morty had received.

Dewgong now stood face-to-face with Tracey's last Pokemon, an Oddish.

"Go, Dewgong, Ice Beam!" Morty ordered. Dewgong snarled wickedly as it blasted the Oddish into a polar nugget.

"Run, Oddish!" Tracey cried feebly, already knowing he had lost.

The match was over. Morty had won.

Tracey had a huge bandage wrapped tightly around his head. Dark circles consumed his spiritless eyes. Tracey had rolled the sleeves of his robe up to rest on his forearms. His arms were covered in rope burns and bruises . . . _the beast did not make those marks, _Ash shuddered, _someone's been beating him._

A horrific sense of helplessness absorbed Ash. _Why? Why is this happening? How can I save them all?_

Morty was hastily shoved back into the seat next to Ash. Morty turned acutely to face him.

"Well, I won," Morty sighed, a glimpse of dread in his tone.

Ash frowned. "I guess we're in the same sinking boat."

"Yeah. . . hey!" Morty's pitch rose apprehensively. "Looks like Brock might be joining us," Morty motioned to the arena with his chin.

Tears of relief threatened to flood Ash's eyes. "Brock!" Ash exclaimed hopefully. "It's really Brock, Morty! And he's okay! Brock is okay!"

Morty loosened a genuine grin. "I actually thought Brock was a goner. But look at him, he looks just fine."

"Yeah, I. . ." Ash's reply dawdled off as he inspected Brock.

Brock had a thick bandage around his throat; but otherwise he appeared unscathed. He stood upright, jaw tensed. Brock's bronze complexion made the robe seem an unnaturally clean white.

Brock was studiously centering all of his attention upon the two pokeballs in his hands.

"He's a good trainer, huh?" Morty whispered his question.

Ash huffed seriously. "I honestly don't think that there is a single Pokemon that Brock is NOT an expert on."

"What?"

"He knows . . . everything." Ash had never before been more certain about any statement. Never once, in over four years, had Brock been at a loss for words about ANY of the hundreds of Pokemon they had encountered.

"Well," Morty muttered again. "Brock's got some tough competition."

Ash's eyes instantly darted to Brock's contender. "It's Blaine," he stammered. "I still think that Brock will-"

"You know what I overheard," Morty cut in. "I overheard The Seer say that all of the round one winners would be gathered to another meeting tomorrow. The Revivalist's are going to tell us some kind of-of prophecy. Our fate. Why the beast chose us. I wish I could concentrate here . . . maybe then I could figure some of this out. But you and I will have some questions answered, Ash."

"What! When did you-"

The Seer's wretched voice struck again: "BEGIN!"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Blaine was good. Brock knew that. The question pecking at Brock's mind was: _how will Blaine fare without a fire type at his side?_ Chances were that Blaine could very well be battling without one.

Brock fidgeted anxiously. It had been a long time since he had engaged in any sort of Pokemon tournament. Technically he _WAS_ a gym leader, but it was not his lives -passion. Pokemon breeding was. Battling for glory did not appeal to him. Brock would much rather interact with a Pokemon by feeding, grooming, and playing with it. He enjoyed teaching Pokemon new attacks and perfecting their potential combat skills. But he preferred not to be the person to actually use those skills - especially not in the way he was about to use them.

_I don't have a choice. I have to fight Blaine. I don't want to go back to that hospital room. I wonder what will happen to me if I lose? I somehow doubt they will actually release me when this is all over, and I have a terrible feeling that the fate of the winner may be far worse than death._

Brock glanced up to the score board. _Ash and Misty both won their battles. I'm sorry I missed them, but at least that means that they must both still be okay._

Brock tightly squeezed the two pokeballs in his hands. His pulse hammered behind his ears as a rush of adrenaline surged throughout his system. He felt as though he had consumed a twenty-pack of energy drinks. The rush was euphoric, unnatural and unnerving. It was unnerving because Brock suspected its source. The purple drug he was infused with – the one that magically seized him from the edge of death and hurled him back into the land of the living. _What was that purple drug? What is it going to do to my organs? I am alive . . . but at what cost?_

"BEGIN!"

The Seers command jolted Brock's attention. He did not have the time to theorize about his own physical state right now, he had a battle to play.

Across the arena Blaine's bald head gleamed; reflecting light as he hurled his first pokeball forward.

An unusually large Fearow appeared. The bird began circling the arena; it actually seemed irritated that there was not yet an opponent on the field for it to attack.

Brock mashed his lips together; channeling the adrenal to power his brain. _Fearow. A normal and flying type. It can shoot itself suddenly very high, and drop downward at an alarming rate. I will have to hope my Pokemon has quick reflexes. Fearow most commonly attacks using its beak. . . I'll have to maneuver my Pokemon cautiously._

Blaine cleared his throat, yanking Brock from his private examination. Brock nodded at his opponent and tossed a Pokeball forth.

_A Mantine, _Brock identified. The Mantine had an impressive fin-span. It joined Fearow above the arena. The two Pokemon glowered maliciously at one another. _It's very large. Well muscled. Sleek, smooth movements. It was raised impressively. It's a kite Pokemon. Both water and flying capabilities. _

"Go, Fearow, Fury Attack!" Blaine wasn't wasting any time, and neither was Fearow! Its beak was ignited by light as it swiftly swooped towards Mantine.

"Super Sonic!" Brock yelled, knowing that Mantine could never evade the attack in time.

Intangible rays of confusion rippled through the air. Fearow flew directly into the rays and consumed by them.

Fearow began spinning madly throughout the air; crashing downward into the flooring. It clearly injured itself, then flogged weakly upward and repeated the self-abusing process.

"Shake it off, Fearow!" Blaine ordered frantically. Fearow's eyes were glazed over with insanity; it could not even hear Blaine over its own cries of lunacy.

Mantine watched Fearow with disturbing amusement. Brock on the other hand felt a pang of sympathy for the bird.

"Mantine," Brock yelled. "Take Down!"

Mantine thrust itself forth at full velocity. It viciously slammed into Fearow, snagging ahold of it in the process, then heaving its dazed body downward. Fearow was unconscious before it even struck the ground.

Blaine shuffled backward, his expression ruined by shock. He had obviously underestimated the Pewter City gym leader.

Quickly regaining his composure, Blaine pitched his final ball forward.

_A Haunter_, Brock recognized. _Ghost and poison. A gas ghost is what it is. My normal attacks will be useless. I could be in trouble if Blaine knows how to handle Haunter._

The Haunter began laughing hysterically as its gloomy form glided towards Mantine.

Mantine keenly watched the Haunter's shifty movements.

"Haunter," Blaine growled, "use Toxic!"

"Neutralize It with Bubble Beam!" Brock countered.

Haunter at once spat a flesh-sizzling burst of venom. Mantine blew jets of bubbles directly towards the toxin. The water began to dilute the potency of the Toxic. The two elements seemed to be dissolving one another as they collided.

"Haunter, get through that Bubble Beam, NOW!" Blaine was enraged, his voice trembling.

Haunter snickered madly again; the volume of his toxic discharge elevating, overwhelming the protective Bubble Beam. The poison flooded over Mantine. Mantine whined in agony as its body was completely soiled. The Toxic was fast-acting; Mantine recoiled several times, desperately trying to ignore the pain.

_That Toxic is going to chafe away all of Mantine's reserves! I have to hit fast and accurately . . . I need to knock that Haunter out!_

"Mantine, use Blizzard!"

Mantine responded at once. Haunter was struck by a barrage of glacial pellets. The ghost twisted frantically, trying to evade the pelting ice. But Mantine's aim was flawless. Haunter was submerged by snow, utterly buried alive within a capsule of ice.

"Haunter is . . . frozen?" Blaine gasped, his head quaking with denial.

Haunter was indeed frozen. The battle had already ended.

Brock pressed a clammy hand to his brow. "Good job. Return, Mantine."

_Blaine needs a fire type,_ Brock decided at last_. I won. Okay. I won. Now what?_ _What happens to Blaine? And what happens to me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Move faster!"

The rope binding Misty's throat was rigorously tightened. She panted loudly, vying to swallow even a small mouthful of air. Misty knew that she would not get another chance to breathe until the man relented his grip. It could be a few seconds or it could be minutes. The agony continued to stack as a dire ache gnawed at her stomach. Misty was starving. The protein bar given to her that morning had done little to satisfy her ravenous appetite. Misty concluded that the Revivalists wanted to keep them weak and were starving them just for that purpose. In this moment the combination of 'no oxygen plus hunger' equaled: either this Revivalist needed to slacken the ropes or toss her a sandwich or she was going down.

"Faster!" the rope was yanked again and Misty's legs crumpled to the flooring. "Get up!" she was jerked to her feet. The man permitted her a shallow breath, and with it she somehow found the strength to keep moving.

Gary was being dragged behind her, Derrick controlling his lead. Derrick was amusing himself by harassing his captive. Derrick would randomly pick up significant speed and then suddenly halt, causing Gary to choke himself. He repeated these harshly unpredictable actions every few moments. No matter which pace Gary moved at he was always wrong, resulting in his own asphyxiation.

"Why are you hurting yourself, Oak?" Derrick taunted. "If The Seer finds out you are suicidal he'll kill you, you know that right?"

Gary hadn't enough breath to conform any sort of retaliation. Every scrap of strength he possessed was being rationed just to keep weight off of his injured ankle.

Misty and Gary were headed back to their cell for the night and Misty was grateful. Her emotions and body had long-been exhausted.

Misty did have one positive sentiment to cling to: the knowledge that she would soon be separated from Derrick and his associates and she would be alone with Gary. Then she could learn about his amazing recovery; hear if he had discovered anything new about their situation . . . if he knew anything at all about Ash.

But at this moment -more than anything else- Misty longed to simply relax within Gary's warm, protective arms and to allow her consciousness and body to collapse there. She just hoped that Gary would repeat his offer to hold her, and if he did not then Misty was prepared to ask. The mere thought of sleeping alone on the freezing stone flooring was more than she could handle right now.

_Sleep, sleep, sleep, _Misty played the glorious word over and over in her mind.

Brock's battle had been the last of the day. If it were not for the presence of the bandage around his throat, Misty never would have believed that Brock had almost bled to death before her eyes. Misty found herself thankful for the first time that these Revivalists were so well-prepared. If Brock _had_ died, Misty knew that she would have wholly lost the tattered remains of her sanity.

_Brock is fine for the moment, _Misty assured herself,_ and so are all of my sisters. And so is Ash. Ash battled bravely and won - won against Clair. No doubt the Revivalists are threatening Pikachu for him to fight with such drive. Ash does not deserve this. Ash is just so good. He is somehow able to befriend every person and every Pokemon that he meets. He is so real. No games. What you see is what you get. I think that every trainer in the arena was proud of him today . . . I know that I was. _

The man directing Misty became inspired by Derrick and decided to mimic his cruel behavior. This man also began bolting forward and then stopping abruptly. Misty was unable to predict his jumbled speed. She gagged wildly, again toppling to her knees as a desperate fit of choking seized her.

"You damn coward!" Gary managed a yell and succeeded in drawing the man's savage attention away from Misty and upon himself. "Leave her alone."

The man snickered beneath his shroud; he and Derrick exchanged conclusive nods.

"Leave her alone?" Derrick rasped, "Those are brave words coming from a kid who almost _died_ today. Lucky for you a victory occurred. But _when_ you lose, Oak, I'll be waiting."

Gary fronted an incredibly nonchalant façade: "A threat, huh? Sure, you seem tough enough while I'm shackled up with these ropes, Derrick. But I guarantee you'd never even touch me in a real battle."

Derrick snorted, genuinely entertained by Gary's rash words. "A REAL battle?"

"A Pokemon battle," Gary stated matter-of-fact. "Obviously you must suck, or else that crazy beast would have snagged you too."

Without warning Derrick whacked Gary across the face. "Shut up! You know not of whom or what you speak."

Gary's head snapped backward; blood drizzling freely from his upper lip. With his arms bound he could not wipe the gore away. Derrick began moving hastily forward again. The four of them traveled in complete silence.

After a short moment they arrived at Gary and Misty's cell door. Derrick unlocked the door, removed their bonds and shoved them inside. The door slammed shut behind them.

Gary and Misty traded relieved stares. They were both freaked-out by Derrick's crazed reaction to Gary's comment. They were also extremely pleased that they were rid of his presence, for a few hours at least.

Gary exhaled warily, granting his body a moment to actually breathe without constraints. Once his respiratory system was again operating at a comfortable pace, he hunkered down upon the floor. Gary seemed to welcome the support of the wall behind him. He leaned his head against it and sighed as though he were resting his weight against the trunk of a familiar childhood tree – relieved to have something recognizable to support him. Now settled, Gary raised a finger to his damaged lip and traced the scab which was already beginning to form.

Misty also lowered into a sitting position. She situated herself across from Gary so that she was facing him. Misty then crossed her legs a few different ways until she found the most comfortable posture. Gary regarded her fidgety movements with mild amusement, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Now that she was set, Misty centered her attention upon the young man before her. Reflexively, she reached out and touched his knee. "Gary, why did you say those things to Derrick and that other guy? Why would you egg them on like that?"

He did not hesitate: "They lost interest in hurting you, didn't they?"

Misty nodded, uncertain if she should be thankful or angry. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. You can't play the martyr every time those jerks target me! In fact, I think that's what Derrick is counting on you doing, giving him an _'excuse'_ to be awful to you. Gary, I can't stand to see them . . . hurt you."

A gallant smile influenced his lips. "I know."

Gary grinning broadly was NOT the reaction Misty had expected. What she expected less was her own - how she could not help but mirror his smile. As tired and miserable as she _was_, it still felt nice to turn her lips upward - a direction that they had not ventured in sometime. However, Misty's gladness was fleeting as she redirected her thoughts past Gary's grin.

"Gary, I- I thought you were going to die this morning," the grievous confession tumbled from her lips.

His chest stiffened at her words and he quickly pressed a hand over the one she laid upon his knee. "I'm sorry," Gary interlocked their fingers as he spoke.

Misty savored the sincerity within his eyes. Gary's face may have been solemn; but his eyes cast a ray of affection upon her that actually warmed her body, however impossible it seemed.

After a moment Gary released her hand. Misty did not attempt to hide her frown - in place of his warm hand was cold air.

"Did you see Ash's battle?" Gary asked.

Misty nodded. "Yes, it was an impressive display with a Tyranitar. But Ash being captured here . . . it's terrible. I don't know what this place will do to him. Ash has been through some tough situations in the past, but Brock and I have always been there alongside him. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to him, or any of us-."

Gary cut her off, a glint of annoyance in his tone. "The worst thing that's ever happened to Ash is that he was born without a brain."

Misty's eyes widened at his blunt remark. Her initial reaction was anger; however the authentic irritation puckering Gary's face caused a small giggle to escape her. Even beaten and dirty the young man could not resist a cheap jab at his childhood rival. That was a good thing. This place - Derrick – had not crushed his morale, Derrick had not won.

Gary raised an intrigued eyebrow at her response. "You agree?"

"No," Misty snapped, flushing. "Of course not, Ash is brilliant."

Gary did not argue her defense. "Yeah, Ash always manages to come out on top."

Misty hesitated, unsure if Gary's words had been sarcastic or not. At last she decided that they were genuine.

An uneasy moment lagged by until Gary peered upward. Yawning casually he asked: "Soooo, what's up with you and Ash anyway?"

Misty slanted her head to one side, confused by Gary's question.

"You obviously like him, right? So, are you two_ together_ or what?" Gary's tone was informal, yet the question was considerably personal. Misty felt as though a Houndour were panting on her face. She avoided his shrewd eyes, hoping that he did not notice her burning cheeks.

_ How does he know that I have feelings for Ash? I never told anyone!_

"I don't know what you mean, Gary." Misty replied, suddenly finding the floor quite interesting to study. "I am Ash's friend, his coach."

"_Coach_?" Gary wrinkled his nose, doubt drenching the word. "Then I take it you've never kissed him?" a smirk played on his lips, but there was an earnest curiosity bubbling within the bluest depths of his eyes - an earnestly that Gary Oak was trying to drown.

"Gary Oak!" Misty shouted his name a little louder than she had intended. "How DARE you ask me that! It is none of YOUR business!"

Gary laughed loudly, reaching forward and tousling her orange locks. "Aw, Misty, you're so cute when you're flustered. I was just kidding," he grinned innocently, batting his lashes.

Misty countered his angelic front with a devilish one of her own. "This is coming from a guy who traveled the world with a bunch of skimpy-dressed cheerleaders! I don't think you are in any position to wonder about my kissing history when yours was shoved in all of our faces!" Misty stuck out her tongue. Not her most mature move, but she couldn't help it.

Gary chuckled, shrugging. "That's my fan club. I can't help my popularity."

Misty was as unsuccessful in stopping her next question as she had been stopping her tongue: "Have you ever kissed any of your cheerleaders? For real?"

Gary blinked, just a tad surprised by her obvious intrigue. "I'm not really into older women."

"That's not an answer. Did you kiss them, yes or no?"

"Maybe," he conceded flatly, "and maybe not. Kissing interrogation aside, I did learn a lot about _you girls_ from my cheerleaders. I learned how to properly behave when in the company of females. For one: don't ever burp unless you wanna hear a chorus of _ewwwww_'s. Two: always lower that toilet seat or you'll be harassed for hours. Three: don't flirt with anyone even remotely attractive if another girl is in the same five mile radius. Some girls can go from sweet to crazy-jealous in a heartbeat - and for reasons I can't even explain."

"Are these the reasons why you don't travel with your cheerleaders anymore? Trust me, we're not all like that."

"I know that. And my fan club is great . . . recently I've just wanted some quiet time. No offence, but half a dozen girls around you day and night doesn't allow for much privacy. The girls still support me and all, but it's much different now that I am a researcher, or . . . I want to be . . . once I get out of here."

"Someone, somehow, is bound to rescue us. In the mean time," she leaned in closer to Gary. "You can answer my question about kissing your cheerleaders."

Gary laughed again. "Persistent! I like that," he teased with a wink.

Misty puckered her lips, imitating a pouty kiss. "Come on, Gary, so what's it like?"

He cocked his head to the side, amused by her melodrama. "What's _'what'_ like?"

"Well . . . well_, kissing_?"

"Ah-ha!" Gary raised a triumphant finger. "You've never kissed a guy, and so you haven't kissed Ash."

The Houndour returned to pant-away on Misty's cheeks. "No, okay! I haven't kissed anyone before! Happy?"

Gary flashed an impish grin. "I can show you what it's like. It's easy."

"No way!"

Gary shrugged as he prattled on: "Just trying to help. Prepare you for the big moment with Ash."

"No way Gary, I want my fist kiss to be _real_. Not a fake 'lesson type' of kiss. Besides, I am not kissing Ash, I'm not kissing ANYONE! Not unless I am crazy about him and he is genuinely crazy about me," Misty released an exasperated sigh. "Good Lord, Gary Oak!"

"I wasn't serious, just teasing you. You know, _'ha-ha'_ a joke? Besides," he added quietly "I have the same standards as you, Misty."

Misty studied his eyes – a blue so electrifying, intense . . . unnerving. She almost looked away, but Gary raised his right hand and grazed his thumb across her lower lip. Misty smiled shyly at his unexpected touch; realizing the power he held - the ability comfort her with a mere touch.

Gary pulled his hand from her face and Misty tried to mask her relief . . . and disappointment. "Let's get some rest, okay? We're tired, starving and cold - again. Who knows what they have planned for us tomorrow."

Misty dipped her head in agreement. "Hey, Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for beating Lilly today."

"Your sister got flustered. I can't take all of the credit."

Misty gasped playfully. "What's this?" she lifted her hand, pretending to hold a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now witnessing Gary Oak in a rare moment of modesty."

Gary clutched his chest, faking a wound.

Misty continued, frowning: "Hey, I have a serious question."

Gary grimaced. "Not about my kissing history again?"

"No," Misty knew that she sounded grave. "Did they somehow catch your Pokemon?"

Gary shook his head negatively.

"Then why did you battle today, Gary?"

Gary's face buckled weakly at her words. His cheeks tightened as an unforeseen emotion threatened to consume him. "Misty," he breathed her name like it was more essential than air - his potent reaction causing chills to bristle down her spine. "I'd rather not say."

"You'd _rather not say_? This whole thing doesn't make any sense. And now neither do you," Misty did not bother to mask her frustration. For a brief moment she and Gary had been joking around, for a brief moment she had almost forgotten what was happening around her. The bitter-sweetness of it all. "Gary, I don't know how much longer I can take this place. I'm going to break down. I feel like - like I keep falling with each new horrible mystery and one of these times I won't be able to get back up."

"Don't talk like that! That won't happen," Gary's expression was unwavering. "But if it does, Misty, then . . . I'll be here to carry you."

The iron door swung open, slamming their conversation closed. Derrick and three other shrouded men were standing in the doorway.

Instinctively Misty tried to pull Gary behind her – away from Derrick. But Gary was much stronger than she was and quickly reversed her intentions, placing himself between Misty and the Revivalists.

"Oak," Derrick sneered, tone dripping with vice, "we need to borrow you for a little while, or rather, we need to borrow your blood."

Derrick gestured for one of his partners to rope Gary. "Someone had a little accident. Lost some blood. Your blood-type matches. We'll be needing a minor pint, but if you struggle, I can't be responsible if you're short a gallon by the time we reach the laboratory." Derrick cracked his knuckles, adding, "and if that doesn't convince you, we'll gladly bleed Miss Waterflower here until you are."

Misty sized the collar of Gary's robe, tugging frantically. "Don't listen to him!"

Gary turned to her; his face was extremely pale, as if Derrick had already drained him of blood. "Don't worry, Misty. I'm going with them and everything will be fine. Someone is hurt, they need a transfusion and I can help."

"Good boy," Derrick cooed bitterly. "You're becoming more obedient by the hour."

The other shrouded man looped the ropes around Gary's throat and wrists. Not once did Gary complain as the men brutally jerked him out the doorway.

The door crashed shut. Misty trembled, wrapping her own arms around her. Never in her life had she ever felt so alone.

"He did it for me."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Noctowl is going to make a full recovery," Professor Oak announced to the dozens of nervous Pokemon around him. "His wing was not broken, just a fracture. I've patched it up. And from what I can gather from his constant 'who-whoing' he most certainly knows where that beast took Brock."

Pikachu narrowed his beady eyes in thought. He had only gotten the chance to speak with Noctowl momentarily before Professor Oak rushed the bird into isolation. That is where Noctowl had been for the past twenty four hours.

During that brief conversation however, Noctowl had clearly conveyed that he had successfully trailed the beast through the forest, across mountains, and over much water; until at last arriving at an enormous jungle -- one consisting of countless miles of grotesquely disfigured tress. The beast had stopped finally there. It had quickly disappeared into some sort of unusual hole in the ground with Brock. As Noctowl had turned, preparing to fly back to Ash, he was suddenly bombarded with some kind of pellets or rocks. He was injured horribly. Only somehow he had managed to make it as far as the Viridian Woods before ultimately collapsing.

Noctowl was about to relay the precise location when the professor interrupted. He had insisted that Noctowl needed to be left alone so that he could be properly treated.

For the past day and night the professor would not allow any of the other Pokemon to even look at Noctowl.

Pikachu possessed the exact amounts of patience as his trainer did:

None.

When Ash's life was on the line Pikachu's patience level was at a negative quantity. He was using every ounce of self control to keep from shocking the professor into a coma and taking off with Noctowl and the others. . .no matter if it were in Noctowl's best interests or not.

"So," the professor continued proudly. "I am going to call Officer Jenny now. She will most certainly want to accompany me."

Pikachu flinched at the professor's last word. What did he mean by 'me'? Why did he not say 'us'?

Pikachu felt Charizard's sweltering frame move in closer behind him. Charizard stiffened anxiously. Pikachu wondered what his old friend was thinking?

The professor waltzed proudly to his vidphone. He was undoubtedly in the highest sprits he had been in days. "Should I call Delia first, I wonder? No, no time to spare. The sooner Gary is back home safe the better! Officer Jenny will finally have a way to track this monster!"

"Pika?" Pikachu piped up, scampering over to the professor.

"What? Oh, Pikachu, this is a job for the authorities. Humans. Not Pokemon this time. That beast has proved to be far too great a foe for any of you. And-"

The professor never got to finish his sentence . . . for Charizard's fist had came thrashing down upon his head. The professor was unconscious. From the look of the Goose bump swelling on his forehead he would stay that way for a good day!

Charizard snorted proudly, steam whistling from his nostrils. The gesture relayed what all of Ash's Pokemon were thinking: _The beast has also proved to be a foe far beyond humans._

It was going to take a Pokemon to defeat a Pokemon. Pikachu grunted gaudily. That beast kidnapping trainers was unacceptable. It was a personal crime to Pokemon everywhere.

Pikachu also had a dreadful feeling that Ash was also gone now too; and that went beyond personal.

All of Ash's Pokemon looked to Pikachu now; their loyal eyes brimming with anticipation.

Pikachu exhaled carefully. The first thing they needed to do was talk to Noctowl. Pikachu had sent Pidgeot on an imperative errand. Once she returned they would have more allies . . . and then. . .

"SIZOR!" the alarmed screech detonated through the front door. "Sizor-Siz!"

Pikachu, heeled by all the others, rushed through the house to locate the source of the panicking cry.

"Pika?"

Gary's Sizor stood weakly in the door frame. His metallic body was trembling and drenched in his own gore. Sizor's eyes seared into Pikachu's instantly.

"Siz . . . " in his claws Sizor protectively clutched Gary's belt with six pokeballs.

Bayleef was just in time to catch Sizor as he fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Consciousness does not always return gradually. Nor is it always welcome. In some situations the mind itself wants to remain shielded from the physical world. But the mind cannot hide forever . . . no matter how great the desire may be.

This was Gary's case.

Awareness crashed brutally against him; forcing its vigor upon his paralyzed mind. It consumed him physically, reviving his unwilling senses.

Gary's eyes fluttered open. Nausea struck him first -- the wretched sensation of nausea.

_What happened to me!_ His mind began crumpling as panic up-surged within him.

Gary's eyes absorbed the stainless white ceiling. He inhaled, immediately commencing to gag. The room reeked of horrible bodily odors. Sweat . . . blood. . .

The air was dense; it seemed to weight his lungs down with every trivial gasp. The humidity itself was heavy with blood. Gary tasted the bitter metallic taste in the back of his throat.

He strained his body into a sitting position; dry heaves at once overpowering him. He was unable to vomit despite his attempts. He had nothing in his stomach at all to lose.

He steadied himself after a short moment. Gary's frame rocked woozily.

_I'm in a hospital?_ Around his sick bed was a sheer plastic curtain. He saw the silhouettes of a handful of Revivalists. They worked quietly at a small sort of laboratory across the room. There were several other sick beds aligned next to his. All of which were occupied, but Gary could not identify any of the other patients for they were not facing him.

_What happened to me . . . it's all so unclear. . ._

Gary leaned forward again, a crippling pain bolted up his arm. White-hot blotches fire worked before his eyes. Gary focused his attention on his left forearm. An intervenes needle was inserted; a clear liquid was slowly dripping inside of his blood steam. _That's right. . . I gave blood . . . or rather they TOOK my blood. . ._

His eyes instantly connected to his right forearm. A black bruise was present. The Revivalist who drew Gary's blood did so rashly -- barely taking the time to locate the sturdiest vein. Then the Revivalist had decided to drain him of more than a small pint. Although Gary had fainted before they had finished with him, he was certain of the fact that they had gotten greedy with his blood.

He shook his light head feebly. His right arm was throbbing from where the draining had taken place. It was an astounding endeavoring just to maintain consciousness right now. On top of the putrid smells and the conquering pain, Gary was starving. The hydrating solution being instilled inside him was aiding his thirst; but his mouth still felt arid, his throat was bone-dry.

"He done?" Derrick was suddenly standing outside of Gary's curtain. Another Revivalist approached him. _A doctor I assume?_

"Yes. We have all the blood we need," the doctor answered flatly. "You'd best give this kid some juice to drink. If you don't you'll be carrying him back to his cell."

Derrick huffed loudly with annoyance, but turned to a small cooler and began rummaging through it. He returned in a short moment and opened the curtain holding a tiny can of grape juice. Derrick hissed through his teeth, peering downward at Gary. Although Gary could not see his eyes, he could feel them fuming upon him, penetrating his already wilted nerves.

_What is his deal? He absolutely despises me. His resentment of me . . . it exceeds hate. I really think that Derrick wants to see me die. I'm not afraid of him hurting me. But I am afraid of what he might do to Misty. There is no way I will stand for her suffering any more if I can help it. This cult is clever. They knew I could not be threatened. Not without my Pokemon. So they place me with this girl I hardly know. . . A girl that is my old rival's best friend, his coach, his. . ._ Gary closed his eyes bitterly, unable to finish his thought. _It's almost as if they were setting me up for this. To . . . fall like this. How could they possibly know me so well? How could they possibly predict how I may or may not wind up feeling? Or. . ._ Gary's thoughts reeled. _. . . Or, did they have any idea at all? Is this whole set up random? Did the pieces just happen to fall where they did . . .? Did The Seer just get lucky at my expense. . .? I can't stop thinking about Misty. Worrying about Misty. This isn't like me. This isn't like me at all._

Derrick extended the can of juice towards Gary.

Gary hesitated; but his parched mouth compelled him to accepted the cold beverage. He clutched the can weakly, his fingers barely able to grip hold of it. He managed to bring the liquid to his lips and gulped it down quickly. He cherished the numbness it at once granted his lips.

As Gary drank the doctor stepped toward him. The doctor seemed to be examining him. "Hm. . . let him sit a spell longer, Derrick. He's not well yet. Not enough to walk."

"He's plenty able," Derrick snapped. "Don't pity him!"

"It is NOT pity," the doctor shot back. "I am doing my job. He cannot physically make it yet. Besides," he added. "The Seer has his eye on this one. No harm should reach him. It would be VERY unwise for us to harm him at this stage . . . in the games."

_The Seer has his eye on me? What the hell? Why me?_

As though able to scan Gary's personal thoughts, Derrick spun furiously towards him. "The Seer has his eye on ALL of the round one winners. Do not think for a second that YOU are special, Oak!"

"Sure," Gary spoke coarsely. He felt slightly stronger as the juice filled his stomach. He only hoped that he would not become physically ill and lose it. "Hey," Gary faced the doctor. "Who needed my blood anyway?"

The doctor shrugged, his tone was bland. "Another trainer, name is Ash Ketchum."

_ASH!_

"What?" Gary entailed nervously. "What happened to him?"

Derrick released a sinister snicker. "He got a little too demanding. Reminded me of you. I don't like being reminded of YOU."

Each fine hair on the back of Gary's neck suddenly pricked. A horrific chill racked his spine. If Gary hadn't known any better, he would have sworn that the frigid whiskers of a Dewgong were scraping down his tail bone.

"Where is he? What the hell did you DO to him?" all recollections of Gary's own suffering vanished. "WHAT! Where is HE!" Gary's rage manifested, he could not control the demand in his volume.

"One more word and it's _'bye bye'_ Waterflower," Derrick spat curtly.

"No," Gary continued confidently. "You won't hurt her. After all didn't you just say that The Seer has his eye on EVERY round one winner? That includes Misty, Idiot."

Derrick forcefully gripped Gary's sore right arm. He pressed his thumb unmercifully against the bruised flesh. Even through his gloved hand, Derrick's nail drove into the tender skin. Gary tried to conceal his distress, but an aching grimace distorted his features.

"Oak," Derrick sneered, amused by Gary's agony. "I can hurt her plenty without killing her," he laughed gruffly, releasing his grip. "Or. . . I could always take her out of your cell and put her some place else. . ."

_Someplace . . . else?_

"Maybe she can share a cell with her old pal, Ash Ketchum. How does that sound instead?" Derrick could barely control his laughter.

_Ash? No way. I don't want Misty where I can't see her . . . where I can't know for sure she's safe. . . I am going to protect her. I want her with me. I know that I'm capable of keeping the Revivalists focus ON ME and away from her. I want her with me. Not with Ash. He can hardly handle this on his own. That much is clear. He'll never be able to look out for Misty too. She is an incredibly strong girl. But . . . but she needs me to get through this! Or . . . maybe I . . . need her. . ._

A raw trace of guilt pinched his heart. _I promised Ash that I would keep her safe . . . and I will. I wonder though, does he really like Misty? Damn, why I am even thinking about THIS now!_

Gary's jaw clenched. His inner turmoil was agonizingly obvious.

"Predictable, Oak." Derrick scoffed. "Controlling you is becoming easy. Anyway, you look well enough now. Let's go back to your cozy cell. We can tell Miss Waterflower all about your good behavior. I'm sure she'll be dazzled to know you are finally burning out." With that said Derrick unhooked Gary's intervenes tube and jerked him to his sturdy foot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Who's left in here to take this Ketchum kid back to his cell?"

"Derrick left. And I'm busy with another patient."

"He can't stay here. Get someone to escort him back. He's taking up valuable space."

"Yes, Doctor. I'll dial up an extra hand."

Ash stiffened upon his sick bed. He had awoken several minutes ago as a doctor was removing a needle from his arm. He had been receiving blood . . . someone's blood. . .

Ash shuddered. The mere inkling that some strangers fluids were now coursing throughout _HIS_ body disturbed him. He was grateful to be alive . . . but on some level he felt he had been violated. Who gave these people the right to infuse him with a stranger's blood? Who gave them the right to beat him up . . . to starve him . . . to kidnap him and all the other trainers!

_I did the right thing coming here,_ he assured himself. _I just gottah stay tough. I just . . . just . . . never imagined anything could be this awful. I was certain that once I was reunited with Misty and Brock that somehow we could work together. Figure something out, like we ALWAYS do. But . . . it just keeps getting worse. . . _

When Ash had first awakened, after being abducted by the beast, he found himself in this very sick ward. From that point The Seer had introduced himself and then explained to Ash that he was now gambling with Misty's life. His decision to obey or disobey would shape her fate. Ash had, of course, agreed to oblige The Seer's will. He was next rushed directly into the battle arena where he had watched a handful of battles before engaging in his own.

Ash shivered again. Details of how he had wound up in this current sick bed flooded his memory. Sometime after Brock's battle a shrouded man who called himself 'Derrick' had come to him. Derrick had roped him and began dragging Ash towards what he promised was 'his very own cell'. Ash was appalled by the idea of being locked up in some cell. Derrick had argued with him, insisting that all of the trainers were living in such conditions. Still, Ash protested; screaming that he would not go with Derrick unless he could talk with Misty for a moment -- hear from her own lips that she was okay. Derrick _apparently_ had one hell of a tempter. Without any warning he began pounding Ash with his fists. Ash had blocked out almost instantly . . . awaking here.

"I- ah, um, I'll take him to his cell," a timid male voice arose from the doorway.

"Okay, fine," the doctor responded. "I appreciate and accept that offer. You Rocket's are not completely useless after all."

_Rockets. . .?_

Ash strained his eyes to peer through the blurry curtain surrounding his bed. A figure was quickly approaching him . . . a figure clad in a Team Rocket uniform . . . figure whose lavender hair suspended freely to his chin. . .

Ash's pupils amplified, sucking every detail of this familiar character in. A short gasp escaped him. "J-J-Jam-!"

"_Shhhh!_" James swiftly whipped the curtain to the side. His green eyes were blazing with warning; a finger was pressed firmly to his lips, signaling Ash to. . . "_Shut it!_" James hissed beneath his breath.

Ash blinked with confusion, but remained silent; deciding that James was likely the most trust worthy person in this room.

_Team Rocket? Are they behind this? Is it possible? But, they are not Revivalists too . . . are they? They aren't dressed in black. . ._

James exhaled carefully, relieved that Ash had kept silent. He met Ash's bewildered eyes with a set of concerned ones. James gently took Ash's hand and lifted him to his feet.

"Just work with me here," James spoke so low, Ash could barely hear him.

Ash simply nodded as a reply.

James cleared his throat. "Hm, dumbo little kiddie fool," he projected his velvety voice as though the Team Rocket motto was about to be recited. "Haha, look at you! Time to go into your freezing and miserably dire cell."

Ash avoided James' eyes; he was not certain how to react.

James raised a rope and looped it loosely around Ash's head. "Ha, tight and painful! I see the suffering in your eyes!"

Ash glanced down at the rope; it was so lose it looked like a necklace five sizes too big. Ash cocked an eye brow at James; the Rocket sent him a pleading stare.

"Ouch, ouchie!" Ash wailed, mustering his very best acting talents.

James nodded and led Ash through the sick ward. Not a single Revivalist acknowledged them as they moved.

In a moment they were out of the sick ward and advancing slowly down a winding corridor. Now that he was moving, using all of his muscles, Ash's limbs ached. His rib cage felt especially tender. _What did Derrick do to me?_

James proceeded silently for a moment longer. The hand holding Ash's leash was shivering nervously, causing the rope to accidentally chafe his throat.

"James?" Ash whispered at last. "What are YOU doing here?"

James halted momentarily, he turned to Ash frowning. "Team Rocket is being blacked mailed the same as you."

Ash shook his head, "I don't understand. I didn't see you battle. . ."

"It's not like that. They have our boss. . ." James rushed his words as though something far more pressing needed to be told. Only he trailed off, not adding anything more.

"You don't want them to know that we . . . uh, know each other?" Ash asked.

"Of course not," James squealed. "I'm not your biggest fan, Twerp, but I'm not one to stand by and watch child abuse. But I know that doctor wouldn't let me take you to your cell if he thought there was a chance I'd be somewhat kind to you. Revivalists don't tolerate kindness."

". . .Thanks."

"There is something I need to warn you about, Kid. Something you can't even breathe a word of to ANYONE. Understand?" James' eyes were burning from the severity of the announcement to come.

"Okay," Ash promised quickly.

James sighed, relieved. "There is a meeting tomorrow-"

"I - I know," Ash sputtered. "All the round one winners-"

"Yes," James shot impatiently, "but I am going to tell you something that they won't be telling you. Jessie, Meowth, and I did some snooping -- after all that _is_ our specialty. We happened to eavesdrop on a conversation between that Seer and some of his assistants . . . they. . ." James gulped loudly. "Uh, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Ash shifted fearfully, his brain spinning. "I-ah- I-I guess the good news . . .?"

"They ARE going to free the losers when this is over."

Ash expired an oppressive breath; genuine cool relief engulfed his system. "Thank God! The trainers won't die!"

James did not share Ash's joy. Instead there was a stiffness in his fair cheeks, a sudden hollowness in his eyes. James' barren face caused a frigid pit to form instantly in Ash's belly.

"J-James?"

James swallowed hard, he eyes closing weakly as though submitting to an unseen foe. "The winner of the tournament . . . the winner . . . dies."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"This is the cell they want you in," James sighed nervously, stopping in front of a large iron door. The Team Rocket member had been on edge ever since confiding his grave secret to Ash.

"I see," Ash murmured, not attempting to conceal his dread. "I have to stay in there, huh?"

James nodded timidly. "Yeah. Our boss has a luxury chamber though. Too bad all of you other trainers are not as important as he is. You all must sleep on the floor," James frowned drearily, "I'm sorry for you. If it makes you feel better, my room is little better."

Ash allowed a faint smile. _James always was the most thoughtful Rocket._

A question blurted from Ash's lips: "Who is your boss anyway?"

James squeaked anxiously. "Top secret! Now. . ." James unlocked the cell door. "In you go, but remember: don't tell anyone, even your cellmate about what I told you!"

Ash tilted his head. "You know who my cellmate is?"

James rolled his eyes and gestured into the dismally dark cell. "Go on, no more wasting time. Don't make me regret sticking my neck out for you, kid."

Ash hesitated, permitting his drowsy eyes a moment to survey the cramped enclosed area. A shaft of pale light splattered upon the back wall from a fixture in the hall way. Ash could tell that the cell walls were composed of solid stone. But other than that one section of wall the room was engulfed by shadows. "Um, I don't think anyone else in here. I'm alone?"

Ash was not certain if he was comfortable being alone in this awful cell. But he did not particularly want to be locked up with a stranger either.

"Go on!" James' patience were spent. He pushed Ash forward. The push was really no more than a slight poke to the shoulder; hardly enough force behind it to uproot a flower. However, Ash knew that procrastinating could very well land James in some major trouble. Therefore Ash allowed his body to overreact to the push, and stumbled forward into the gloomy cell. The door was quickly shut and locked behind him.

Ash worked his eyes against the shadows. "H-hello?" he whispered, "helloooo? Anyone in here or what?" There was no reply. Ash instantly felt foolish for talking to himself. He noticed a bundle of white fabric in one corner. _Sheets? Is that my bed?_

A silent moment lingered by. Ash began to feel curiously awkward. He decided to crouch down on the flooring. He was now alone with his thoughts . . . and that, more than anything, frightened him. For his thoughts instantly magnetized to _her_ . . . and how James' horrendous information could possibly affect her. . .

_Misty is with Gary right now. She's not alone. I know he's going to keep her safe. If there is one thing Gary has proven it's that he can survive. Most people think he's really selfish. But . . . he's not. Not at all. He will keep her safe. I trust what he told me._ An uncomfortable suspicion ruffled his mind: _Gary. . .when he talked about Misty. . . the look in his eyes when he said her name. . .it was. . .almost like. . . he might actually, possibly. . ._

"Don't hurt me. . pl.. .ea-se. I'm just. . . an artist. . . "

Ash's thoughts were startled as a small whimpering emitted from the far corner of the cell. The sound was coming from the white bundle. _It's not a pile of sheets. It's a person clothed in white like I am._

Ash stood instantly and leaned in the direction of the sobbing person.

"Don't hurt me!"

_It's a guys voice . . . he sounds so familiar._

"Who's there?" Ash asked softly. "I won't hurt you."

"Who- are . . . you?" the terrified guy wept his words.

"I'm Ash. You?"

"Ash!" the source of the voice shuffled closer to Ash, allowing light to grace his pale bruised features.

"T-Tracey!" Ash cried, barely recognizing the battered face of his dear friend. Tracey's thin frame quivered fearfully. His right eye was swollen shut, forcing him to see through a blood encrusted slit. Fresh blood dribbled from his nose, his upper lip was twice the size of normal due to further swelling. The white robe clothing him was splattered everywhere with rusty colored stains. Ash knew that Tracey's injuries were recent; for he had seen Tracey battle only hours ago. At that time the bandage around his forehead and the cuts on his arms had been the only signs of abuse. _He looks like someone tried to kill him! _Ash realized in horror, instinctively touching his own sore ribs. _That guy Derrick! It seemed like he wanted me dead earlier too . . . could he have done this to Tracey as well?_

Tracey trembled feverishly, he seemed thoroughly confused. "Ash? Is it really you?" a woeful groan fled from his mouth. "No! They are trying to trick me! I won't fall fort it! Damn you! Don't hurt me! S-Stay back!"

Tragic emotions overpowered Ash; the realization was graver than he was capable of comprehending. Tracey was terrified . . ._ terrified of him_!

_What's wrong with him?_ Ash took a careful step forward; he let his hands rest limply at his sides as though he were approaching a frightened animal_. I don't want to appear threatening._

"Tracey. Look, it's me! Ash. Your friend. Don't you recognize me?" Ash drenched in tone with gentleness.

Tracey shuddered violently again, recoiling as Ash neared. "No!" Tracey wailed hysterically. "I won't fall for it! Even if you are Ash then you hate me. If you-you are not Ash then you'll hurt me!"

Ash shook his head. "Tracey! It _IS_ me! I don't hate you. I could never hate you . . . never!" Ash's voice cracked as helplessness devoured him completely. "Tracey, you're scaring me! Snap out of this!"

Tracey began sobbing louder. He pulled his knees into his chest and pressed his face against them as though hoping to disappear from the world. "It's . . m-y f-au. . lt. I. . .l-et th. . em. . .get Ash. . I was w-e-ak. You don't-know.. .what. . hap-pens. . . you don't know him. You don't k-kn. . .ow an-ything abo. .ut. . . Ash! You d. .on't kn-o-w Ash!" Tracey's words were slurred; Ash was straining to decipher the meanings behind the weeping.

"None of this is your fault!" Ash snapped fearfully. "What did they do to you?"

_He's lost it!_ Ash determined dreadfully. _He's acting totally crazy! But why? How?_

"I know what happens," Tracey whispered quickly; his crying suddenly ceased and he bolted upright; upright as though he had never been upset at all. Tracey's eyes popped open, focusing momentarily upon Ash. Tracey's sight then began frantically darting around the cell. "Who else is here? Who?" his paranoia was uncontrollable.

"Nobody is in here. It's just us. Just us! You and me, Tracey," a sole glimmering tear slipped from Ash. _His . . . his mind is gone. . ._

Tracey continued to wildly search the cell with his eyes.

"Tracey!" Ash barked. "We are alone. Why don't you believe me?"

"I know! I KNOW!" Tracey's tone was insistent, as if desperately trying to convince Ash of an unknown fact.

"Okay! You know! You know of something. Then what is it?" Ash entailed, hoping he was responding correctly.

Tracey gasped gaudily. "No! You won't get me to tell you. I can't tell anyone. But I know, you know? I KNOW! I know what happens to the winner!"

Ash's chest hammered painfully at Tracey's words_. He knows the winner dies? How did he find out? James didn't mention telling anyone else. I can't tell Tracey that I know too. I promised James I wouldn't. Maybe he'll relax if I play dumb?_

"What happens?" Ash asked timidly, trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Tracey buried his head in his hands. "It's not so much what they do, it's _how_ they do it. Beyond . . . beyond evil! It won't happen to me though. I'm just an artist. I lost!" he screamed triumphantly. "I LOST! I LOST! I LOST!"

Ash staggered backward. _What the hell have they done to him!_

"I LOST! I LOST!" Tracey continually shouted his words over and over. Ash ground his teeth together loudly, raising his hands in attempt to shield his ears from the maddening sound.

_Good God, how do I get him to shut up? He seemed mentally stable when he was in the arena battling Morty. What could have happened since then! Granted, I don't know the first thing about crazy people, but this is one of my best friends. I need to help him! He must have learned something . . . something so awful he's going mad . . . or maybe he's not crazy at all! Perhaps he is just so drugged up right now he can't tell black from white? What does he know about these Revivalists that I don't? How does the winner die!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oak is becoming quite the obedient peon," Derrick announced to Misty as he opened the cell door. "Once again he let me rope him without even a slight struggle."

Gary glanced up from his feet and briefly met Misty's tired eyes. Her fair features were immersed by concern; smears of scarlet swelled within her eyes.

_She's been crying,_ Gary realized miserably. His cheeks tightened as both rage and sympathy writhed inside him. The two emotions conflicted agonizingly within his heart -- his inner clash dwarfing even the fiercest of Pokemon battles. Gary desperately wanted to strangle Derrick for making him leave her alone in this awful cell. . .leaving her alone here to cry. The mere thought of Misty sobbing and afraid . . . without him there to comfort her . . . it was more than Gary's mind could endure.

Gary's desire to harm Derrick was suddenly overpowered by an intense need to be at Misty's side. He felt compelled draw her into his arms. . . to gently stroke her soft hair. . .hold her chilled little hand. . . and to assure her that he would never again leave her side. _Never again._

Misty stood upright, stiffening, as Derrick roughly began unroping Gary. Once Gary was completely freed from his bonds he was shoved brutally forward. Gary toppled to his knees, but somehow managed to keep his broken ankle from slamming against the flooring.

"I'll be back in a few," Derrick declared loudly, as though his message were a joyous one. "Bye," Derrick closed the door behind him and was gone.

Misty was kneeling at Gary's side in an instant. He immediately felt her cool fingers on his jaw line; her small hands carefully slid from his face to his arms and she helped to push him into a sitting position against the wall. Gary shut his eyes and exhaled; a twinge of shame echoed within him. He had succumbed to Derrick's brutality. He had allowed himself to be controlled_. I'm doing this for her. But she doesn't know that. To Misty I'm becoming weak._ Gary glanced to the side, unable to meet her distressed eyes. All at once he became terrified by the notion that she was possibly thinking less of him.

"Gary," she breathed his name softly, "you are. . . so pale. . ." she seemed to choke back the words as though speaking them caused her physical pain. "Please, tell me you are alright?"

Sighing, he at last peered up at her; his enthralling blue eyes melted instantaneously within her own. During this precious moment there were no such things as mental guards, no such things as false fronts . . . empty stares never existed. . .

During this seemingly inconceivable moment Gary was gaping directly inside of Misty's soul . . . and her own eyes were freely consuming his most intimate thoughts and instincts.

_She's vulnerable. So trusting. Innocent. Genuine. Brave. Selfless. She wants me to hold her . . ._ a bitter lump of sorrow lodged inside his throat. _How can I save her?_

Gary tenderly enfolded his arms around her shivering frame. He pressed his lips to her right ear, gently nuzzling against her. Misty relaxed immediately, gratefully allowing her head to rest against his. She leaned into him, her hands gripping the fabric on his back as though her very life-force were bound to the threads. Gary's right hand stroked the back of her neck, his fingers enjoying the warmth of her hair over them. With his left hand he caressed the small of her back; his fingers moving in gentle semi-circles, massaging her tense flesh.

Gary felt Misty shift, her head raising just high enough for her mouth to graze his ear. "What did he do to you?" she asked quietly, her hot breath pleasing his cold ear. "Gary, I was so afraid of what Derrick would do to you. I thought he might have killed you . . . again . . . every time you leave my sight I feel like it's the last time. . ." her words were dissolve by a mournful whimper.

"Misty. . ." voicing her name renewed his courage.

"Yes?" Misty's hands glided up his back, now finding and squeezing his shoulders. "Please talk to me. Tell me what they did to you? You're so quiet. It's not like you. I'm . . . I'm nervous."

_I'm making her nervous!_ Gary reprimanded himself for being at such a loss for words.

"Misty, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just really tired. They took quite a bit more blood than Derrick had initially promised. But I'm just fine now."

"I'm glad," she murmured contently. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Gary suddenly felt as though Misty had physically gripped hold of his beating heart. He trembled lightly for reasons unknown to him. He moved his face so that he was once again gazing inside of her susceptible eyes.

"I will never leave you. I told you before, I am going to be here for you, Misty," he intended to keep his word.

A shy smile surfaced upon her lips, "okay then."

"Let's get some sleep finally. What do you say?" Gary asked, prying his eyes from her beautifully trusting face.

"Yeah," Misty veered her position so that she was now leaning back against him; he nestled his chin in her hair. "So," she began through a yawn, "who needed your blood?"

Gary's heart seemed to falter in his chest at her abrupt question. He knew that Misty had felt him tense though their close contact. He knew because she gasped.

"Who! What's wrong?" she demanded, craning her neck to face him again. Fear had now been hastily woven within the former blanket of trust upon her face.

Gary paused. He did not want to lie to her. _But if I tell her the truth . . . she'll be so upset. Can she handle anymore . . .?_

"Gary!" panic devoured her eyes.

_I won't lie to her. . ._

"Misty, listen: first off, let me assure you that he's fine now. Probably doing better than we are right now-"

"Out with it!" she required crassly.

"Ash. He had a run-in with Derrick. I don't really know the details," Gary's tone was apologetic; on a brooding level he felt guilty . . ._ Derrick only beat-up Ash because he reminded him of ME._

"No!" Misty panted, petrified. "Not Ash. . ."

In this instant Gary saw something alter deep within Misty's very core; something that he could never pin-point for certain . . . something devastating. It was as though an emotion, or a memory, that Misty treasured beyond all others had suddenly been rashly shattered.

Her inner misery lanced inside him ruthlessly. His expression flinched as his breath bonded unwillingly to the center of his throat. "_Misty_," Gary forced her name through his sparse breath. "Ash is okay. He's fine!"

At last Misty seemed to comprehend his words. She blinked, releasing him from her overwhelming sorrow. Gary shuddered, taken aback by her response. He had not expected a calm or content reaction. Rather he had fully prepared for a fearful one, for her even to weep. But that despairing look that had just consumed her eyes. . . that despair had managed to consumed him as well. . ._My heart. . . feels like it's breaking. . ._

"I'm sorry," he stammered genuinely. "I shouldn't have told you . . . I. . ."

"You say Ash is okay now. I believe you," she uttered quietly. "Gary, _you _saved his life. . ."

Gary's lower lip shivered. "It was just my blood, Misty. Not me."

Misty's arms were tightly around him again, she pressed her face against his shoulder. "Thank you," she cried softly.

He returned her strong embrace and dipped his face downward, laying a soothing kiss upon her forehead. He did not know what else to do.

"I can't lose him either," she whispered at last. "I can't ever lose Ash."

"You won't," the vow burst from Gary's lips before he even realized it. "I don't know what I can possibly do, but _I promise_ you, Misty. _I promise_ that you and Ash _will_ both walk out this mess alive and well."

"I don't know how you can make a promise like that, Gary Oak, but . . . when you tell me. . . I do believe you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Good," Gary exhaled, feeling her frame ease. "Look at it this way, if anything Ash is better off now."

"How . . . so?"

"Well," Gary grinned meekly. "Ash has got Oak blood in his veins now! That's bound to give his lame hide some real courage!"

Misty granted an amused grunt. "I suppose so," she agreed, a glimmer of zest creeping back into her voice.

Gary reached for her hands and fiddled playfully with her fingers. "Sleep?" his word was more like pleading than an offer.

Misty never had an opportunity to respond.

Derrick was already back, standing in the door frame. "Hope you slept well," he sneered direly. "It's meeting time, kids."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You have GOT to be kidding me, Derrick," Gary seethed resentfully. "We haven't gotten one wink of sleep yet! You were just in here two minutes ago!"

Derrick shrugged thoughtlessly. "You sure seemed restful enough when you were passed out on that sick bed."

Gary released an exasperated huff; his fingers frisking anxiously through his mocha spikes. "You can't expect us to have any attention for this meeting if we're half asleep!"

_All he's wanted since this day began was to get a few moments of rest. Gary is completely exhausted . . . we both are . . . and now we have to keep going, keep focusing? Our minds are going to crack._ Misty shut her heavy eye lids, praying that when she opened them again Derrick would be gone. She had no such luck. _How can they expect this of us? I'm running on empty._

"Oak, Oak," Derrick snickered, leaning casually against the door frame. "I'll be happy to pop you both over the heads right now, then you can sleep all the way to the meeting. I'll carry Miss Waterflower. But _you_, I'll drag your limp carcass all the way there."

Misty's knees trembled as she listened to Derrick and Gary exchange these abominable remarks. So far Derrick seemed more amused than angry_. But Gary better start shutting up! Derrick's mood can change without any warning at all. Gary knows that. He's usually such a controlled person . . . it seems like Derrick knows exactly how to push Gary's buttons and cause his temper to erupt._

"Whatever," Gary spat the word with disgust. "I guess I should be taking this up with that Seer. After all, you're just a pathetic little minion doing your lowlife duty."

Derrick grunted quietly, and then nodded. "A tiny part of me _does_ want to see you win this tournament, Oak."

Misty was instantly unnerved by the complete lack of emotion in Derrick's tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gary demanded, climbing heedlessly into a standing position.

"Nothing," Derrick shouted. "You don't have what it takes anyway. You're doomed to always be nothing more than a shadow."

Gary immediately flinched next to her, tension seemed to radiate off of his stiff form. Misty glanced reluctantly up at him, fearing the extent of which Derrick's rash and rather strange comment had affected him.

_Shadow . . . ? What is Derrick trying to imply? And why did it strike such a nerve?_

Her aqua sight commenced to soak up Gary's stern image. A curious sunken emotion inside her began to ascend; drowning away every sensible thought floating within her head. Her concentration conflicted with her priorities, which in turn clashed with all of her bewildered feelings. Misty was startled by the rage she saw manifesting within Gary . . . startled by it . . . but more so, Misty realized that she was drawn to it. . .

. . . fascinated by something that his bold spirit was now exposing. . . something beautifully vulnerable . . .

. . . a vulnerability which only surfaced in the extremely rare occurrence when Gary Oak was actually caught off guard.

She felt an overpowering urge to reach out to him, to somehow physically lock onto this untainted fervor. But Misty knew that her desire was impossible . . . that this allure was intangible; and attempting to contain it, to preserve it, would be like trying to hold water within the palms of quivering hands.

Gary's crystal eyes were sweltering, melting his own defenses away. The pure shock electrifying his blue depths was bewitching. His teeth were clenched tightly, furiously . . . and yet, Misty at once became entranced by the manner in which this caused his lips to tremble. They trembled just ever-so-slightly, as though being grazed gently by an invisible finger.

Gary's slender frame was now also shivering as he battled to retain self control. The muscles within his fair face constricted. The very breath seemed to freeze in his throat. Gary's hands curled tightly into pressure spilling fists . . . his hands now looked so tense, so deadly -- but Misty knew how gentle and warm they really were. She knew how perfectly a soft caress could soothe her.

Finally, Gary's eyes wrathfully narrowed -- this giving him a carnal . . . almost feral demeanor. It was in this moment that a fleeting yearn raced through Misty. . _. I want to catch him off guard. . .I want to be the one who makes him look like. . .like THIS. ._ . she reprimanded herself for the selfish craving before the thought was even complete. _Where did that thought come from?_ she blushed brightly to herself, shame and guilt consuming her immediately. This was an absolutely inappropriate time for such an uncalled for . . . and uncalled for what? An . . . attraction . . .?

_I'm not like this! It doesn't mean anything. I'm never like this! I'm nothing like Brock. . . I-I don't get distracted over stuff like this. . . even if I do think he looks good. . . it doesn't mean anything. I mean, yes, he's a good looking guy. That has never been a secret to anyone. I've always noticed how he looks. And that's natural, and that's fine, and it doesn't mean anything. I've met tons of attractive guys in my life so far. No big deal, no distractions! It doesn't mean anything! Why should Gary be any different all of a sudden!. . . It's just that before this whole nightmare started. . . I thought . . . he was a pigheaded cocky jerk. I don't like jerks . . . but he's really not a jerk at all. Gary is brave, sweet, so . . . sweet . . .argh! What is wrong with me? Why would I even dwell this strongly on anything at a time like this? Gary is upset! He seems devastated, enraged by what Derrick said to him! I'm such an awful person! If Gary ever knew what was going through my mind right now he would think me selfish and horrible! I need to keep my eye on Derrick right now . . . and concentrate on making sure that Gary doesn't end up in any more-_

Gary's mouth abruptly dropped open wide. It was coming, Misty knew it. She could almost hear the vengeful words as they rushed up Gary's throat . . . he was ready to open his brazen mouth and bomb Derrick with one hell of a comeback.

Misty was suddenly overwhelmed by a dominant need to silence Gary before it was too late. Misty spun rapidly towards him, her fingers fiercely gripping the collar of his robe. She jerked his face towards her, forcing her eyes to seize his. Gary was jolted so quickly that he automatically closed his mouth in order to give Misty his full regard.

"Let's go, Gary," Misty spoke firmly, her eyes pleading against his. "Let's just be quiet and go."

_It doesn't mean ANYTHING!_

Gary stared hard at her; a polar obstinacy was etched within his features. After only a brief hesitation, he nodded . . . his guard was back up.

Misty sighed; relief and disappointment were the only feelings knocking against each other now. These feeling were much easier to tolerate and to try and understand.

"She's got way more brains than you, Oak," Derrick commented scornfully.

_I almost lost my brain. . .I'm so confused. . .I need to see Ash. . .if I don't see him soon. . .oh, what does it matter. . . this DOESN'T mean anything!_

"You'll come back here after the meeting," Derrick went on, "then someone will come and bring you a meal and get you cleaned up. No more resting today, more battles are scheduled."

_More battles . . .? I wish I had rested when I had the chance. But when Gary was gone giving blood I just couldn't shut my eyes. . . I was too afraid that I would wake up and hear that he was. . ._ Misty shuddered inwardly. .. _. dead. . ._

A second shrouded man appeared from the hallway now. He approached Misty and bound her with ropes. Derrick, of course, took the liberty of handling Gary.

_Brock will be at this meeting. ._ . Misty's heart began to hammer anxiously. _And so will. . . Ash. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Blastoise, Blast, Blast!"

"Sizor, Siz," came a rattled statement.

Pikachu nodded quickly and turned back to Ash's other Pokemon.

"Pika, pi." the news was promising: Sizor had made it as far as Noctowl had before becoming injured in a similar way.

Rocks. Sizor had reported that rocks had been shot at him from an unknown assaulter. He had wanted to release Gary's other Pokemon from their balls, but then he recalled the promise he had made to Ash . . . he had vowed to alert the others back home on the whereabouts of the missing trainers. Sizor turned back . . . barely making it to Pallet Town alive. Fortunately, Pikachu had known where the professor kept his emergency supply of super potions. Sizor was practically as good as new now.

Noctowl was also again in flying condition. The professor was still unconscious thanks to Bulbasaur sprinkling a tad of Sleeping Powder on him every time he stirred. Pikachu felt guilty for keeping the professor sedated, but it wouldn't be for much longer. In a few moments they would be gone -- all of the Pokemon would be gone. Then nothing the professor could say or do would matter.

Sizor was not the only Pokemon who brought with him something good: Pidgeot had just returned to the laboratory in the company of a dear old companion.

"Freeeeeeee, freeeeeeeeee!" Butterfree sang encouraging words to the dozens of nervous Pokemon around him. Once Pidgeot had located him, she learned that he already knew about the beast. Pidgeot did not have to waste a single breath trying to convince Butterfree to join them; he had immediately agreed to return with her to Pallet.

"Freeee!" Butterfree was quite confident that this mysterious beast would go down; but he insisted that careful planning must be completed beforehand. Brash impulses would not further them in any positive way.

Pikachu smiled at his very oldest friend. Butterfree had changed. His insect frame was much larger and more muscled than it had been before, even his wing span seemed broader. However, the most dramatic change was not a physical one. Mentally Butterfree seemed to have matured as well. He had developed a sense of patience that both Pikachu and Charizard gravely lacked.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed that the beast would fall. Their numbers were great now . . . and their determination was greater.

"Blast," Blastoise approached Pikachu carefully, a sincere sorrow dimming his eyes.

Pikachu exhaled thoughtfully. "Pika," he patted Blastoise's foot. Pikachu had known from the beginning that Ash would act recklessly. It was not Blastoise's fault that Ash had been abducted. "Pi," he added with a small grin. That beast was going to regret Its actions.

"Charrr," came an impatient hiss.

Pikachu glanced around the overly crowded laboratory room. Charizard was standing near the back door; his orange wings rippling with tension.

Pikachu nodded to his dragon partner, then raised a finger and began counting all of his assembled comrades.

Charizard. Squirtle. Snorlax. Muk. Phanpy. Heracross. Kingler. Totodile. Bayleef. Bulbasaur. Butterfree. Noctowl. Pidgeot. Exactly twelve Pidgeotto's and thirty-three Pidgey had decided to aid them. There were also twenty-five Tauroses standing outside; peering eagerly through the various windows of the lab.

Gary's Pokemon were just as loyal . . . and _far_ higher in number. Arcanine. Nodoking. Umbreon. Magmar. Sizor. Blastoise. There was also a Chansey, a Jolteon, and a Nidoqueen in attendance. Each of these Pokemon clutched _dozens_ more pokeballs within their mouths and claws.

Blastoise grunted loudly, announcing that Gary had legions of other Pokemon stored throughout the facilities. He boasted that they were all not only faithful, but extremely well trained.

Pikachu clicked his teeth nervously and glanced to Noctowl. The owl was carefully stretching out his sore wing.

"Whoo, whoo."

"Char," Charizard agreed.

There was no more time to waste.

"Togepi?" Misty's little egg Pokemon waddled over to Pikachu now. Her eyes were damp and trembling. She finally understood what was wrong . . . and she was determined to find her mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Derrick had led Gary and Misty back to the same gigantic door which their first meeting had taken place in.

However, this time the Revivalist faltered before rapping on the door; he twisted quickly, suddenly eager to face his miserable captives. His looming posture emitted a prideful aura.

"Before you go in there, I just have one extra bit of information," Derrick snagged Misty's rope from his companions hand and jerked her fiercely towards him. "YOU will like this news, Miss."

"W-what?" Misty stammered, her temper began fuming within her. How dare he force her around like this! How much more could she tolerate! _My Pokemon,_ she reminded herself. _For them I will tolerate as much as I have to._

Misty faced Derrick skeptically. "What is it?"

_I don't think I can handle any more surprises . . . especially since everything that's ever happened here has been horrible._

"Well," Derrick cleared his throat, purposely stalling in order to drill Gary and Misty's nerves raw. "The Seer has decided that you and your old pal Ash will spend a bit of quality solo time together. After the battling ends today that is."

Misty blinked cautiously. _Did . . . did he just say that. . . I am going to see Ash . . . finally be with Ash!_

"What!" Gary gasped loudly next to her. "What do-?"

Misty turned quickly towards her cellmate. Unfortunately she was just in time to witness Derrick snapping Gary's rope; instantly replacing his words with intense choking.

"I wasn't talking to you, Oak!"

Misty's head began to spin irrationally. Her chest tightened as all her other senses started to numb. She tried to speak out. Tired to move. Only every ounce of her attention had been vacuumed by Derrick.

Her hope began rapidly ascending, her fear elevating . . . but her confusion towering over both.

"Yup," Derrick continued brusquely, "consider it a little reward for your cooperation thus far. The Seer knows what we all REALLY want. Besides, I'm sure you could use a break from the company of this little shadow," Derrick glared down at Gary again, giving his already smothering-tight rope another savage wrench. "You and I, Miss Waterflower. We will both have a relaxing evening tonight. The Seer has granted you permission to become reacquainted with a dear friend. And, me? Well, providing Oak here loses his next match, I get to spend some quality one-on-one time with him. Of course, I'll pay him a visit no matter if he wins or loses. But, when he DOES lose, he'll have proven what I already know to everyone else: that he is useless. And then, well. . ." Derrick trailed blissfully off.

Misty's eyes poured fearfully upon Gary. He had buckled faintly against the wall, still stifling desperately just to breathe. Misty was not certain if Gary had even been able to comprehend Derrick last few remarks.

"Oh . . . God. . ." Misty trembled feverishly. She was finally going to see Ash. Alone. Talk with him. Be with him . . . something she had been dreaming of, praying for since she had arrived here at this dreadful place. She missed Ash with every fiber of her being. She longed to fall into his arms and feel with her own two hands that he was in one piece. . .

. . . Only now her stomach was wheeling sickeningly. This was not fair. As Misty was at last granted a chance to see Ash. . . Gary would be suffering. Alone. Suffering at Derrick's unmerciful hands.

_If Gary loses his battle. . ._

She needed to be with them both. But what she needed was impossible.

"Of course, you kids must attend this meeting before any of the good stuff can begin," Derrick proclaimed, finally knocking on the metal door.

Misty's eyes were suddenly fixated upon the door . . . anticipating what, or rather who, might be behind it. She could no longer concentrate on anything else. "I'm coming, Ash. . ." Misty whispered assuredly. "I'm coming."

Her words were meant for her own ears alone. Indeed they did fail to reach the ears of both Derrick and associate. But, unbeknownst to Misty, her words did not go altogether unheard . . .

A sad smile surfaced upon Gary Oak's lips. Then he shut his eyes, shaking his head regrettably -- as if to scold himself for an unforgivable sin.

Derrick chuckled; he was watching Gary's inner misery with extreme satisfaction.

As the door yawned opened, Derrick leaned over Gary and hissed in his ear: "Isn't it a shame, Oak? Now . . . it took until NOW for you to finally realize that you are nothing but a fool. You suffer and sacrifice and in the end . . . well. . ." Derrick grunted arrogantly. "You really are nothing more than a shadow. _And who wants the shadow when they can have the real thing_?" Derrick sighed his final words gleefully, "self loathing, it's a grand thing isn't it, Oak? Now let's get you kiddies to your seats, shall we?"

"Shadow or no shadow," Gary's expression was suddenly unreadable; as if his memories of the past few days had been painlessly extinguished. His tone was also level, emotionless, as though the words he were about to speak were mere common knowledge. "There is no way in hell that I'm losing my next battle."


	27. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is dedicated wholeheartedly to Alex Warlorn and Midnight Mist -- who didn't give up on me even when I deserved it.

And a special thanks to a certain artist . . . Ori, I got your email. You drew him perfectly. Your lovely fan art of Gary snapped me out of a very busy whirlwind. You made me smile and remember why I love this story so much. I owe you.

Thank you to everyone who has been pulling for me and reading my story.

Chapter 26

It wasn't like Misty meant to give Gary the cold shoulder. It wasn't like she was ignoring him on purpose. It wasn't like that at all.

As they walked through the doors into the chamber Gary just suddenly became invisible to Misty.

Her behavior was sudden, and it may have seemed harsh . . . in fact, Gary would have been lying had he said that she didn't hurt him. But her detached emotions were unintentional, and Gary understood this.

Misty's mind was besieged, utterly incapable of focusing on anything other than Derrick's promise to finally allow her time with Ash. However inadvertently her actions were, Gary realized that he had now somehow become a mere ghost limping along beside her.

Allowing his eyes a quick scan of the room, Gary at once noticed that his surroundings were somewhat different than they had been at the previous meeting. There were only fourteen chairs present, not dozens as there had been prior. Twelve of the current fourteen seats were occupied by trainers. All seats were set up around The Seers podium; and all four walls were aligned with shrouded Revivalists. They stood upright and looming like starved Tyranitar's, framing the fourteen chairs and watching the captive trainers with immense interest.

_Well, it looks like the last two chairs are for Misty and myself. Let's see, Brock, Morty, Giovanni, Bugsy, Lance, Koga, John Dixon, Liza, Agatha, Richie, Karen. . . and Ash,_ Gary quickly did a head count. _It looks like we have the best of the best in here now._

Ash's expression instantly shifted from terrible gloom to moderate relief when Gary and Misty entered the room. Gary and Ash exchanged quick nods of acknowledgement. Gary was glad to see that his old friend remained in one piece. Nevertheless, Gary found his attention flinching as Misty and Ash became immediately focused on one another. In this brief moment, not only had Gary become invisible to Misty . . . but he had become invisible to Ash as well. The discomfort Gary felt was unnerving. Being nonexistent was totally foreign to him. What he would have given to have Misty yell at him now!

As Derrick and his associate brusquely ushered Misty and Gary to their seats, the thirty or more Revivalists within the room all began clapping in unison. It wasn't exactly an applause meant to commend them . . . but it wasn't exactly like a menacing taunt either. It was slow, rhythmatic, hypnotic almost . . . a clap that was stern, beating every second. Gary was clueless as to the intention of this clapping, but he admitted inwardly that it was seriously freaking him out.

Gary sat obediently in his chair, not expressing a sound as Derrick bound him. He was exceedingly curious as to what revelations The Seer would have for them this time around. _Maybe we will finally get some real answers?_

Next to him, Misty was incredibly tense. Gary could actually sense her apprehensive trembling. For some unknown reason Gary was nervous to look at her. None-the-less, he gathered together some comforting words in his head. Just before he was about to offer them to her, Misty suddenly seemed to relax. Gary didn't even bother to glance upwards. . . he knew who Misty was still looking at; and why she was immediately at ease.

"_Ash_." Gary sighed quietly, a thoughtful bitter-sweet smile tempting his lips.

_And who wants the shadow when they can have the real thing? _Derrick's words echoed laboriously through his mind. _Damn him . . . I can't let Derrick get to me. I just can't. Not him. Not now._

In spite of his inner pep-talk, Gary was starting to feel the full effects of an emotion he hadn't experienced in a very long time: self doubt.

_Damn._

Just as abruptly as it had begun, the eerie applause ceased. Gary now browsed upward, perceiving The Seer as he stepped up to the podium.

The small number of present trainers was not the only unusual factor regarding this meeting. There was something . . . else . . . a dramatic anticipation lingered within the room. It was as though the very room were alive; and every wall, every chair, every tile on the floor were holding its breath . . . awaiting a dreaded disclosure to explode.

Gary prided himself on having excellent judgment when it came to both people and situations. What he did next went totally against his better judgment, but he couldn't help it . . .

Gary's eyes risked a glance at Misty. He was hoping against hope that she would be looking back at him. . . that they would find comfort in each others eyes as they had so many times before.

Alas, but it was a naïve little hope. Misty Waterflower's jade eyes were bonded fervently with Ash's. She had found new comfort . . . perhaps a greater comfort from Ash.

Gary thought it convenient that Ash was seated directly across from her aisle.

"I must congratulate you all," The Seer began, genuine awe evident in his tone. "The tournament has separated the worthy from the unworthy; and narrowed the victors down to you: fourteen elite trainers. Now, you may take note that not all of the round one winner's are present here. You see, I have taken it upon myself to only advance those that I truly SEE the potential victory for. The fact that you were invited to attend this meeting means you are something special, and you may take pride in this. When we began this event there were dozens and dozens of you, and now," The Seer's voice jumped an entire octave as excitement coursed through his voice. "Now I am CONFIDENT that one of YOU is the ONE HE seeks!"

The Seer hesitated for a moment as though an important fact had just slipped his mind. "Ah, yes," he continued with an air of pride, "do not concern yourselves about the other losing trainers. You now have my word that they will be humanely treated and released back to their homes once the revival has taken place successfully. Let me remind all of you that the fate of the winner is a glorious one!"

For the first time since Derrick had mentioned Ash's name, Misty seemed to suddenly recall that Gary was present next to her.

"Gary," Misty whispered his name meekly.

Gary stiffened; her voice was so tiny that he was unsure if she'd actually called to him. And if she had called to him, Gary wasn't certain that responding to her was a good idea. _Talking will just draw negative attention to her._

"Gary," Misty's voice was firmer this time.

Gary did not hesitate twice. "What it is, Misty?" Gary raised his head, but despite his best efforts he was unable to comfortably make eye contact with her. A pitiless shame stung him every time he tried.

"NO TALKING!" that was Derrick, and he was furious. "The sheer disrespect!" Derrick bolted forward and raised a hand, preparing to smack Gary.

"Hey," Lance roared from his chair across the aisle. "Oak is just a kid! Stop!" Lance was raging, his skin actually turning the fiery shade of his hair.

"Yes, stop, Derrick," The Seer's command surprised everyone. "I know what it is young Mister Oak wonders. It is indeed an imperative wonder. You need not punish him for this."

Derrick tensed, obviously extremely hesitant about recalling his force.

Gary smirked wholeheartedly, startling even himself at how pleased he was to see Derrick shot down. "You heard him, Derrick," Gary's tone was controlled, but traces of smugness managed to ooze through. "My wonder is imperative."

Derrick hissed with strange amusement beneath his shroud, but remained obedient and backed away from Gary.

"_Gary, you idiot_," Misty seethed fearfully. "_You stupid, stupid, idiot_."

Gary scowled, turning his face abruptly away from Misty's. He did not bother to acknowledge her insults; this was not the time for a spat.

The haughty sneer had not yet faded entirely from Gary's lips . . .he had received a refreshing rush of adrenaline talking back to Derrick - and for once- not being reprimanded for it. Gary wasn't blind to the situation however; he knew that Derrick was going to have his revenge for the embarrassment in front of all the other Revivalists. But what really excited Gary at this moment was . . . that he didn't care.

Misty was going to be with Ash tonight. Though Gary seriously questioned Ash's ability to protect anyone (including himself), at least Misty wasn't going to be forced to watch Derrick assault him. And in turn the farther away from Gary she was, the farther away she would probably be from Derrick.

_They want Misty and Ash to have a peaceful meeting with one another. They are counting on the two of them bonding deeper. They want Ash to remember exactly why he's fighting, and why he needs to win,_ Gary's thoughts were determined. _They won't hurt Misty, not tonight anyway. . . I'm in this to protect her. As long as Misty and Ash are okay in the end . . . well, then I've kept my promise to her. . ._

Gary's thoughts were soon were consumed by The Seer's words.

"The fourteen of YOU are now, at last, going to know the history of our cult . . . and the importance of this tournament. I will also tell you of _him_, the fierce creature, and the revival."

Silence devoured every breath in the room as all eyes and ears focused upon The Seer.

"Many centuries ago we Revivalists were lead by one great man. And this one great man controlled the worlds most frightfully amazing Pokemon. A Pokemon whose name only our leader could speak. For any other who dared to utter the beasts name would certainly die a most horrible death. This Pokemon had a most miraculous ability . . . the power to resurrect a spirit from the dead."

A wave of terrified gasps encompassed the group of trainers.

"How is that possible?" Lance blared from his seat. "No Pokemon has that kind of power! Dammit! It's nothing but a legend, you're entire lives have been wasted on a legend! Let us go!"

"Hush, Dragon Master," The Seer's posture was stern. "Our lives have been committed to an ancient religion of worshiping this Pokemon. The story is true, for the Pokemon lives still to this day. You have met him. . . All of you have."

Gary cringed, suddenly nervous to move. _The Beast!_

"He brought you here," The Seer paused, allowing the full gravity of his words to sink in. "No one can control the creature. Not even me. Only his master could control him. Every act the righteous Pokemon does is by his own will. It is tragic really . . . the Pokemon is lost, he is out of control . . . in a rage searching for his master," The Seers voice transformed into a mournful sound. "Before the master died he proclaimed that his sprit would return to lead us once again. And that this present year is the one in which a worthy candidate would live . . . a body and soul would reside within Kanto or Jhoto of such unmatched training skills and determination, that he or she would be worthy of his spirit. WORTHY of catching the miracle Pokemon. It is up to this generation of Revivalists to insure that our leader's Pokemon finds the trainer he seeks. Whoever is capable of catching and taming the beast is undoubtedly the one we seek . . . the Pokemon's master."

It was Brock's turn to ask questions. "How can that be? That horrible beast kidnapped us all . . . tormented us all! None of us stood a chance against it then . . . we are not going to stand any better chance against it in the future! No human can tame that thing!"

"Not so, Brock," The Seer continued. "The Pokemon was hunting you then, but now he WANTS to be hunted. He longs for the control of a master. The Pokemon selected each one of you and brought you to us because he sensed greatness within you. He sensed something inside each of you that reminded him of his master. It is our task to challenge you all and to find the true champion, the one worthy of catching the miracle Pokemon."

Although he had held out longer than Lance and Brock, Ash could no longer bite his tongue either. "Okay, explain this one: if this Pokemon can resurrect the dead, AND if he's been so incredibly lost since his master died. . . then why doesn't he just bring his master back to life?"

"That is a valid question," The Seer replied. "You see, the beast IS going to bring his master back to life. But it is a . . . difficult process. The Revival is not just any ceremony. You must understand that the master's body has LONG been gone and once a body is dead there is no sure way to revive it. Ah, but, the spirit of a great man . . . that is what the Pokemon truly can recall! Our task is to find a worthy host body –one whose own spirit nearly matches the quality of the masters. This host body must be offered for the master's spirit to inhabit. Now, tell me that is not glorious?"

"Oh . . . my. . . God. . ." Lance was the only person in the room who could even muster up a sound. Everyone else was numbed by the The Seer's confusing words. Things had potentially just gone from worse to a living hell. A hell where someone was never going to walk out of again.

_What exactly happens to the winner of this thing! What does he mean? Is that dead master going to take over someone's body! God, this is not even possible. What is going on here!_

As had happened before, The Seer seemed to be eavesdropping on Gary's private thoughts. "If you win," The Seer went on, directly facing Gary. "Yes, your mind and spirit will be gone. But do not despair! Your physical body will go on forever. Our master will be living THROUGH you. Seeing through your eyes! Speaking through your voice! Can you even imagine the glory! It is an honor we Revivalists can only dream of. But, alas, we were not chosen. One of you, my friends, will bring order to our lives again."

As though anticipating the captive trainers reactions, Derrick cleared his throat announcing: "and remember, if you lose on purpose we will know. We will kill your Pokemon, and then we WILL kill you. And, trust me: the way you die will be horrifically painful."

"One last thing before we get battling," continued The Seer. "It may comfort you to know that many of you should have died countless times before this day. But in fact we and the Pokemon have been saving your lives. For example: Brock, when your throat was nearly slit. . . Gary, when the Pokemon accidentally mangled you in attempts to bring you here . . . you were all saved by the Pokemon offering you his own immortal blood. The Pokemon's own blood can not revive a dead man; but under most circumstances its cells can rapidly repair those of a gravely injured human or other Pokemon. The only time his blood ever failed to save a life . . . it was his own masters." The Seer sighed dolefully. "Go, now! All of you, to the arena. Let this day find us our champion!"


	28. Chapter 27

AUTHORS NOTES:

#1: Those who would like to see the lovely artwork of Gary Oak which inspired me SO MUCH are welcome to see it! Ori has granted me permission to post her link. http:members.shaw.ca/orichan From there you may enter her site, then go to the fan work/art section. Then go to fanart, then to the Miscellaneous anime/manga fanart section. You will find Gary Oak there!

#2: Please be aware that the chapters from this point on DO, unfortunately, have some spelling errors and type-o's. Do not feel the need to alert me to this fact. I am in the process of editing and correcting all errors.

Chapter 27

When a dangerous situation presents itself the body reacts with a natural defense mechanism. Stated simply: the adrenaline kicks into high gear. There is a moment for everyone when they realize it is "fight or flight" time. Now or never. One can either fight for their life or run for it. Survival is all that matters. Period.

Unfortunately for the captive trainers neither option would help them. The outcome of both standing and fighting, or struggling to escape would end in the same devastating way: their Pokemon would die. Even if a trainer managed to escape with their own life would it be worth sacrificing their beloved Pokemon?

Though the fourteen finalists were all very diverse people -- with unlike opinions and values -- all possessed one common central trait: they loved their Pokemon more than themselves. The beast had chosen Its victims well. Self sacrifice is easy, but sacrificing someone you love is impossible.

As Brock was shoved forth into the arena, all he could think about was his Onix, Geodude, Crobat, and Forretress. All he could think about was how frightened they must be now; and how brave they were as they fell protecting him. The petrifying memory of his Pokemon was still as vivid in Brock's mind as the Seer's recent words. Both recollections were like nightmares that refused to fade away. Brock could clearly hear the voices of his Pokemon, screaming and shrieking, desperate just to defend him. They would have died for him that night; selflessly, without any hesitation at all.

_I love them,_ a quivering lump of emotion swelled in Brock's throat. It took him several attempts before he could fully swallow it down. _I miss my Pokemon. I just wish that I could see them and know that they are okay. I never wanted to train them for battles like that. I just wanted to raise them to be strong and healthy . . . but, maybe I should have trained harder . . . I just don't know anymore. _Brock instantly reprimanded himself for the momentary doubt. _Get a grip, Brock. My God, Lance and Bruno couldn't stop that thing. My Pokemon did their very best for me . . . I owe them the same._

That bestial 'miracle' Pokemon had so easily conquered his own. The creatures movements and accuracy were flawless! Brock had actually come face-to-face with a legendary Pokemon. But unlike Ho-Oh or Articuno who respected peace; this Pokemon was evil. Brock had always been taught that no Pokemon was truly evil. That it was only their masters malicious will that could turn them to do wicked things. But this Pokemon . . . it had no master . . . it knew that its master was dead . . . yet, it still acted out viciously. What kind of Pokemon was this? Why wasn't he willing to accept his master's death? Brock wished that he knew the Pokemon's name.

"Take two balls, hurry up!" Brock was jolted to reality as a harsh kick landed against his back. He stumbled forward, wincing as the area already began to throb.

"O-okay, okay," Brock stammered, clearing his throat nervously. Without further delay he reached into the sack of Pokeballs. Brock fished around cautiously, he was not a gambling man by any means. It was unjust that these balls would determine his fate. It was like casting a pair of playing dice. Odds you die, evens you live. It all depended on what type of Pokemon he got; and how much knowledge he carried with him.

"Hurry up!"

Brock could tell from the Revivalists tone that he had better comply quickly in order to avoid another hard kick. Thus, he promptly chose two Pokeballs from the top of the bag. At once Brock realized that he hadn't even bothered to glance up at his opponent yet. _I wonder who it will be?_

Brock was disturbingly conflicted. On one hand he wished his opponent would be Ash or Misty and that he could find a way to win and save them from that horrific fate. But, another part of Brock wished that he would look up and find Karen or Lance standing before him . . . surely an Elite Four would crush him; even when he put his best efforts forward.

Instead Brock found someone else. He started to panic; his mind became void of any calming thoughts. The young challenger's expression matched his own. The boy was staring wide-eyed before him.

"Richie . . ." Brock's heart thudded painfully in his chest. Brock was very fond of this skilled young man. The mere possibility of Richie being subjected to that horrifying revival ceremony was out of the question.

_I have GOT to beat him. I could never live with myself if Richie managed to beat me and then he somehow won this thing. I only wonder . . . can. . . I beat him?_

Brock's concerns were valid. Richie was undoubtedly one of the world's top young competitors. Although Brock often questioned the beast's reasons for including himself in this tournament, Richie's place here was obvious: this kid was destined for greatness. Becoming a gym leader was a given for Richie's future. In fact, Brock wouldn't be surprised if the young man was vying for Lance's position one day.

"Hi, Brock," Richie greeted him timidly. Obviously his inner thoughts were equally tense as to the possible outcomes of this battle. Richie was gripping his two Pokeballs as though each one contained the very essence of his life.

The Seer's doomful voice invaded their ears from someplace above the arena. "Prepare yourselves, gentlemen."

Brock glanced cautiously from one side of the arena to the other. Six trainers were seated in the front rows of each side. To his left was Lance, Morty, Gary, Giovanni, Liza, and Karen. On the right sat Bugsy, Koga, John, Agatha, and -the most terrified pair- Ash and Misty. Brock felt slightly more at ease knowing that Ash and Misty were at least allowed to sit next to one another. It was his hope that they would draw comfort from the others presence. Watching him battle was going to be emotionally trying for them both. It pained Brock terribly to know that he was about to cause Ash and Misty further suffering and anxiety. But, of course, he had no choice.

Misty's jaw was stiff, and her eyes seemed dark, lifeless, like a glass doll. Brock's insides churned. _Misty is numbing it all out. _Ash's expression was blazing with a powerful fury; a boiling anger and hatred that an innocent boy should never be driven to experience. Ash was somehow managing to keep his mouth shut; but his eyes were screaming out to Brock. _Ash wants to protest. He wants to throw a fit. But, he knows better. He seems so much more mature now. It's like Ash has aged ten years in these last few days. I'm so proud of him, but I wish he didn't have to grow up like this._ The reality was nasty. One of Ash's dearest friends, whether it be Brock or Richie, was about to be take one giant step closer to death. It was an unbearable agony for Ash; and Brock was convinced that Misty's company was the only thing keeping him sane.

"BEGIN!" The Seer meant that word.

"Pokeball, go!" Richie's voice was little more than a squeak, terror had gripped solid hold of his vocal chords.

Unquestionably the largest Electabuzz Brock had ever seen appeared from Richie's ball. Across the arena Richie gasped, startled by the sheer mass of the Pokemon.

_This Electabuzz is well over 5 feet high . . . It must weigh 100 pounds . . . my GOD! _Brock's mind scrambled for information. _The average Electabuzz is just under 4 feet high and barely 66 pounds . . . this one is a record breaker! Electabuzz is one hundred percent an electric type, and pacts a nasty Thunder Punch. I've got to hope that I get a grass or dragon type. _

The mighty Electabuzz stomped its feet impatiently; its eyes fixed greedily on the Pokeballs Brock clutched in his hands. Without muttering a sound, Brock pitched one of his own balls forth. At the moment Fate seemed to be frowning upon Richie. Brock got a Poliwag.

"Oh!" Richie wined softy. His face instantly bleached as the harsh truth of his type advantage struck him.

Brock's Poliwag squirmed enthusiastically; the water Pokemon seemed unfazed by its disadvantage.

_Okay Brock, think this through. Poliwag has no arms and just newly formed legs. It's at an extreme disadvantage out of the water. Poliwag can barely get around on the dry surface of this arena!! Its techniques are. . . are . . . _Brock was not allotted the luxury of time to formulate a battle plan.

"Electabuzz," Richie yelled, his tone was somewhat calmer now; more assertive even. Nothing felt more natural to Richie than battling Pokemon. And in this hellhole of unbearable steaks and unknown futures this Electabuzz was the one thing Richie COULD control, and that is what he intended to do.

"Electabuzz, Leer!" The giant electric tiger's eyes grew dark as it cast a sudden spell over Poliwag. The Poliwag flinched painfully its defenses waned.

"It's okay, Poliwag," Brock reassured. "Use Amnesia!" Poliwag exuded confidence as a blazing white light washed over its body. _Okay, its special has been raised._

Richie raised a somewhat skeptical eyebrow at Brock. "Electabuzz, Light Screen!"

"Good counter," Brock admitted. "Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

Twisted rays of sleep radiated from the spiral on the tadpoles belly. Richie, however, instructed his Electabuzz to dodge. Electabuzz obeyed effortlessly. Richie was very comfortable handling all types of Pokemon; but, like Ash, electric types were his specialty.

"Finish this, Electabuzz, TUNDER PUNCH!"

"Run, Poliwag!" Brock cried in vain. His Poliwag could only toddle to the side clumsily before Electabuzz was on top of it. Electabuzz pounded Poliwag unmercifully with his electric crackling fists.

"Poliwag, return!" Brock commanded, recalling the injured Pokemon. There was no point in delaying, Brock cast his final ball. "Pokeball, go!" A Pinsir who was literally trembling with rage emerged from the ball.

Brock quickly evaluated his new Pokemon. _Pinsir, bug . . . a stag beetle. It depends on strength to win fights. But what moves does this Pokemon have that can really get a fast win? Ah! Yes, of course! These Pokemon are ALL at extremely high levels. . ._

"Pinsir, Seismic Toss, NOW!"

Pinsir was much more agile than Poliwag, he bolted forward and seized Electabuzz in his pinchers with mild effort.

"Electabuzz, get outta there!" Richie was not asking, he was demanding.

Before Electabuzz could react Pinsir smashed it callously into the arena floor. Chunks of floor tile to exploded everywhere. Brock and Richie yelled in surprise, attempting to shield their eyes with their arms.

"Electabuzz?" Richie called to his Pokemon, but it lay still. "Electabuzz?!"

Brock watched attentively. It appeared that Electabuzz was done. But, apparently, Electabuzz was tougher than most Pokemon. "Buzz. . buzz. . ." Electabuzz climbed to its feet. It was weak, but also incredibly angry.

Brock never quite understood what happened in the next few moments. All he could hear was Richie yelling to his Pokmeon - insisting that it use Thunder over and over and over again. The entire arena was engulfed by blinding fireworks. It was the most intense series of Thunder attacks Brock had ever bore witness to. Brock shut his eyes as tightly as he could to protect them. The explosions from the thunder blasting across the arena was deafening.

When it was all over Pinsir had been practically fried. Brock never even had a chance to react.

Brock's eyes were still burning as he was hustled quickly from the arena and then the entire room.

As he strained his eyes to focus against the sudden darkness of the hallway, Brock felt a little woozy. He was being rushed towards a dead-end of the building, one that appeared to be filled with locked cell doors.

"You will not be watching the rest of the battles today," the Revivalist dragging his rope informed him. "But behave your self and you may watch the final rounds."

Before Brock could ask any questions he was shoved forcefully inside one of the cells. Brock rubbed his eyes; they stung as they adjusted to the gloomy darkness.

"Oh. . .my. . . oh. . my. . ." a faint, yet familiar, voice ascended from a far corner of the cell. "Don't hurt me. . pl.. .ea-se. I'm just. . . an artist. . . "

_That voice! _Brock took a tentative step towards the person who was trembling hysterically in the shadows.

"Tracey? Is that you?" Brock squinted in an effort to make out Tracey's face. Tracey was rocking back and forth on his heels; hugging his own body in some desperate attempt for comfort. "Tracey? Hello? It's Brock. What's wrong?"

Tracey dared a quick peek up at him - just long enough for Brock to make a positive identification. "Hey, it IS you. I heard you were here. Listen, I know we don't know each other all that well, but-"

"SILENCE!" Tracey shrieked, tears erupting from his eyes. "I LOST! Ha ha! I-I lost! I k-know what happens to the w-winner. I saw everything! But, I LOST! Ha ha."

"Yeah. . ." Brock was officially unnerved. But more so, he was genuinely concerned about Tracey's panic-stricken behavior. "I lost too. We're in the same boat now, Tracey."

_Geeze, he must have totally snapped. What could have happened to him?_

"LIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are a LIER! . . . W-wait. . . go away, d-d-don't h-u-urt m-me!"

Brock cringed uncomfortably. _This is going to be a long, long, long night._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to Sizor and Noctowl all of Ash and Gary's Pokemon had successfully reached their destination. They had arrived in the forest which was surrounding the beasts supposed underground base . . . the place where all of the captive trainers were surly being held against their wills.

The Pokemon on this rescue mission numbered in the hundreds. However, less than a handful of actual Pokemon were physically present in the forest right now. The rest were nestled safely inside their Pokeballs; which Charizard carried in a gigantic sack.

The Pokemon had cleverly decided that only a few of them- mostly those who could fly- should be released. After all, whoever or whatever kidnapped the trainers was bound to be mighty suspicious if they were to see the entire army marching through the woods. Therefore, Noctowl and Sizor lead the charge. They were followed closely by Butterfree, Pidgeot, one small (but very insistent) Pidgy, and of course Pikachu and Squirtle were riding on Charizard's back.

"Siz-Siz," Sizor instructed them to land about half a mile from the area where he claimed rocks had shot forth and attacked him. Noctowl confirmed the location.

"Pika pi," now was the time to formulate a more direct plan of action.

"Pidgy, Pidgy," the small Pidgy already had one.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

If there were one word in the English language that Ash's Squirtle were able to speak it would have been: Ouch!

In fact, Squirtle probably would have repeated the expression of pain several hundred times.

Instead Squirtle merely grumbled to himself as his Pokeball spun, bounced, slid, and knocked laboriously against various hard surfaces.

Fortunately he was inside his Pokeball for protection. But, unfortunately Squirtle had no idea where he was. He knew he was traveling down a pipe, but he had no clue that the pipe was going to be so filled with twists and turns. Usually being inside his Pokeball was a very comfortable and relaxing experience. Even when Ash would excitedly bounce around while holding his ball . . . even then it was never such a rough ride.

As his Pokeball smacked brutally against yet another unknown pipe corner, Squirtle started regretting volunteering for this dangerous mission.

Maybe he should have let Pikachu go after all . . .?

No! Squirtle instantly reproached himself for the selfish reflection. If any Pokemon were going to find Ash, it was going to be him!

Still. . . Squirtle was dreadfully suspicious about this particular mission. About 20 minuets ago himself, Pikachu, Charizard, Sizor, Butterfree, Noctowl, Pidgeot, and that bossy little Pidgy had been debating about a plan of action.

Pikachu had wanted to send Charizard to create a distraction by attacking the base. Pikachu's hope was that eventually someone or something would come out to check on the disturbance. While this was going on the rest of them would sneak the hundreds of other Pokeballs closer and ambush the base.

However, that small Pidgy was adamantly against such a plan. The Pidgy insisted that instead one of them could be easily snuck inside the base without the enemy even knowing it.

The Pidgy's instruction for the volunteer was to first get inside his or her Pokeball. The Pidgy then explained that it was aware of a small smoke pipe located at the top of the base . . . and that it could nonchalantly fly over the pipe and drop the volunteers Pokeball inside. The Pidgy insisted that the smoke pipe was no longer in use; therefore the volunteer was in no danger of being shot out by smoke. The Pidgy also promised that the smoke pipe ended directly inside one of the bases main hall ways.

Squirtle ended up being that volunteer.

Charizard was irate about the Pidgy's suspicious knowledge of the hidden base. Regrettably, the Pokemon had few options that would not endanger Ash further. The Pidgy pleaded and insisted that they had to trust it. And, even against their better judgment, the Pokemon did.

Squirtle couldn't help but question why the Pidgy didn't seem to know anything about the base yesterday . . . and now he suddenly knew the whereabouts of the only opening that existed. After all, this base was completely hidden underground! Sizor and Noctowl only knew about it because they had managed to follow the Beast to this approximate location.

Squirtle's job (once inside the base) was to somehow locate the other trainers and to be sure they were even still alive. Once this information had been verified he was to find some means of opening a door to the outside. Then the rest of them could invade. It was almost an overwhelming amount of responsibility for such a little Pokemon. Squirtle literally had hundreds of lives - human and Pokemon - counting solely on him. Yet, despite the fact that all the odds were stacked largely against him; Squirtle was confident. He loved Ash more than anyone in the entire world. Ash had never once given up on him. And Squirtle was not about to give up either. Squirtle truly believed that his loyalty was stronger than even the jaws of this horrible beast.

Pikachu had not at all been comfortable with this smoke pipe idea. Being the natural leader that he was, Pikachu was originally the first to volunteer to be the one dropped down the pipe. However, Squirtle knew that Pikachu had extremely serious issues with being confined by a Pokeball. Normally the claustrophobia of the ball caused the electric mouse to suffer a major panic attack. Squirtle was aware that Pikachu was very determined to find Ash. And Pikachu could probably handle the claustrophobia for Ash's sake . . .

. . . but. . . was it worth the risk? What if – no matter how small the chance- Pikachu panicked and their cover was blown?

Squirtle knew that there were certain times in a Pokemon's life when a leader just had to step down. For the sake of the rest of them, Squirtle knew that this was one of those times. And whether Pikachu understood it or not, it was Squirtle's turn to be bold. Squirtle had turned respectfully to Pikachu and simply informed him that this mission was one only for a Squirtle. And he backed that up by pointing out the benefits of his size and abilities. Squirtle was fast, his defense was high, and his water attacks were top notch. All his time leading the Squirtle Squad had given him a vast array of experiences in many dangerous situations.

Pikachu argued at first, but eventually admitted that he believed in Squirtle. The job was his.

Charizard bickered momentarily about wanting the mission himself. But, sending Charizard was simply out of the question! The dragon would be noticed in no time.

Thus, down the smoke pipe Squirtle was sliding, and spinning away.

He was just hoping that the bizarre Pidgy wasn't setting him up for a disaster. Squirtle sincerely wanted to trust the little bird; but the Pidgy's strange information on the enemy base was upsetting.

Squirtle was joggled from his recollections as he began rapidly free falling. He started to lose his nerve . . . what would happen if he crashed and his Pokeball shattered?

The brave turtle did not have time to react; he suddenly collided with something very hard - and by some miracle his Pokeball didn't seem to sustain any serious damage. The only sore point at all was Squirtle's head. He felt mighty dizzy after all that crazy tumbling.

He lay still inside his Pokeball for several long moments; trying to decide if it was safe to come out and explore. His unbearable concern for Ash was getting the better of his patience.

Just when he was about to exit his ball, Squirtle heard a sound. It was a quiet pounding noise. It only took Squirtle a moment to recognize that what he was hearing were distant foot steps. The owner of these feet seemed to be getting closer with every step - for the pounding was growing louder.

Each foot step caused a haunting echo to resound, that meant that the flooring must have been composed of some type of metal.

"What's this?" a rugged masculine voice raided Squirtle's ears.

Squirtle stiffened apprehensively inside his ball. The man did not sound friendly. . . Squirtle was going to prepare him self to fight if he had to.

Just as he was anticipating the worst, Squirtle felt his Pokeball become lifted in the air.

"Ah, those stupid Rockets. They can't even transport one lousy sack of balls without losing one!"

Rockets? Squirtle wondered what this man meant by that. Was Team Rocket involved in this? Was that possible? If so, then why did this man call them 'stupid'?

Squirtle instantly regretted that last thought . . . it was obvious . . . 'stupid Rockets' must have meant that Jessie and James were near by.

Squirtle felt incredibly angry; but at the same time he was moderately relieved by the possibility of seeing Jessie, James and Meowth. He had had enough unfortunate encounters with them to know that they were extremely annoying, but not really evil humans. When it came down to it they truly loved their own Pokemon too. Maybe he could get through to them if given the chance? Maybe he could convince them that kidnapping trainers was wrong?

The man holding Squirtle's Pokeball was walking brusquely; obviously in a rush. After what seemed like several minuets, the man stopped and Squirtle heard him opening up a door.

"You idiotic Rockets!" The man groaned furiously. "Look what I found in the hall! Do you know how angry The Seer would be if he knew you were losing Pokemon! These are the best trained Pokemon in the world, and you are completely careless with them!"

An all-too-familiar duet of squeals rose from someplace in this new room.

"We're sorry!" that high-pinched squawk was undoubtedly James. "We'll be extra, extra careful from now on, Sir! Scouts honor!"

"Why, yes!" joined in an overly-friendly Jessie. "Everyone makes a tinsie-tiny mistake once-in-a-while, right? Heehehehehehe!"

There was an awkward pause in the room. "Fine," the man snapped. "Just don't let it happen again or I will report you two! Trust me, Derrick will be happy to lay down some punishment." The man tossed Squirtle's Pokeball in the air now. Squirtle landed directly in the arms of either Jessie or James. Squirtle was surprised that they were actually coordinated enough to catch him.

Without so much as a goodbye, the man slammed the door behind him and was on his way.

"My GOD!" Jessie shirked. "James, you moron! How could you have lost a Pokeball!"  
Squirtle heard a loud smacking sound.

"Eeee!" James wailed painfully. "Jessie, I didn't lose anything! It must have been Meowth!"

"That incompetent feline fur brain! It figures. . ." Jessie growled like a rabid Arcanine. "Well, Meowth should be back any moment now. And believe me he is going to get it!"

"Yeah!" James agreed nervously. "We finally get a job that doesn't involve interacting with prisoners and Meowth messes it up!"

Squirtle tensed. Prisoners? Did that mean Ash? Did that mean Ash was definitely alive?

It was now apparent to Squirtle that Team Rocket was not a willing group of participants in whatever was going on here. They had just been threatened physically by what Squirtle had gathered. The question now was: should Squirtle reveal himself to them? Or was he just going to get them all into much deeper trouble?

"Well," James sighed dismally. "We'd better get back to work organizing all the Pokeballs."

"Yeah, open up that Pokeball and see what type it. I need to know what shelf it goes on," Jessie instructed impatiently. "I just hope it's not another Dragon type because I've redone that shelf five times already!"

"Oh, and I hope it's not a Grass type because I've had to reorganize that one seven times!" James sounded desperately upset.

"Just open it already!"

Squirtle didn't have much choice in revealing himself now. James had already released him.

Squirtle was standing in a small dome-shaped room. Its walls were constructed entirely of shelf after shelf of Pokeballs. There must have been over one thousand balls present in the room.

Jessie and James were starring down at him. James looked strangely curious, and Jessie skeptical. But both of them appeared worn out; more tired than Squirtle had ever seen them before.

Jessie's hair was worn high on her head in a messy pony-tail, her face was sparse of all make-up and her color was dangerously pale. James was equally pale, he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks – thick stubble covered his chin and upper lip like a pathetic goatee.

"Hey, Jess," James whispered quietly, genuinely trying not to let Squirtle hear his words. "Is there something odd about this Squirtle?"

"Squirt, squirt!" Squirtle greeted them quickly, trying to look unthreatening, and hoping they remembered him.

"James he CAN hear you!" Jessie grunted. "But, now that you mention it. . . well, yeah, he sure is scrawny compared the other Squirtles here."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle did not appreciate being called scrawny.

"No, Jess, I mean it, this Squirtle actually looks . . . familiar. . ."

Jessie bent down so that she was eye level with Squirtle and studied him.

"Oh my gosh, James, I think you may be right for once!"

Squirtle had had enough of this time wasting. Without hesitation he nailed Jessie in the face with a freezing water gun. It wasn't enough to harm her, just . . . remind her . . .

"Blah!" Jessie sputtered frantically as she was knocked backwards from the force. "It's Ash's Squirtle, James! That's who this is!"

James yelped excitedly. "I'd know that water gun anywhere. You're right, Jessie!"

Squirtle clapped his hands, pleased with himself for communicating with such difficult humans.

"But, wait a sec," Jessie continued. "None of Ash's Pokemon got nabbed. That's why the Revivalists are using Misty as leverage. . . that means that this little buggar got in here on his own. . ."

Jessie and James exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"So," James mumbled. "What do we do with him?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, squirt!" Squirtle began frantically pleading with Team Rocket - explaining his plan, his dilemma, and his goals all at once.

Jessie and James just stared at him blankly, utterly dumbfounded by his presence here with them. They were even more clueless as to what 'Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, squirt' meant.

"Squirtle dere wants ta find dat twerp Ash, an he says dat he needs us ta help him. It's his mission." Squirtle, Jessie and James all turned around to see Meowth standing in the doorway. Meowth's face was tight with nerves. His eyes were hesitant, but his posture at ease.

"Well, what can we possibly do?" James cried loudly, his lower lip actually trembling as he spoke.

"Well, dats a tough one." Meowth sighed. "I want ta save da boss too. Just as much as dis ere Squirtle wants ta find his Ash."

"But, we don't have the man power or the resources to help even ourselves," Jessie pointed out regretfully.

"Squirt-squirt," Squirtle added.

"Hm," Meowth allowed a slight grin. "Squirtle ere says dat man power is not an issue."

o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brock's startling loss to Richie was not the only battle of the morning. Over the past hour or so Liza and Agatha had engaged in a frightful battle, as well as Bugsy and Morty.

Just as Richie had dominated Brock, Agatha took Liza down with little effort.

Ash had never met Agatha before. She was one of the few trainers here that he had not personally encountered while traveling the world. However, in the past he had heard rumors of her iron will, and unmerciful style of battling with ghost-types.

She was no doubt the oldest female Pokemon master Ash had ever seen. But despite her age, and her rather harsh battling style, Ash could not help but admire this woman. The Pokemon Agatha had received from the mystery sack was a Gengar. The 13 trainers watching the battle had all gasped when the Gengar appeared. Ash over heard Bugsy saying that "the battle was already over". Bugsy said this even before Liza had released her first Pokemon.

Ash realized then that he was about to witness a master trainer in her element. He couldn't help feeling just a little excited. Although, he did feel terribly guilty about his anticipation. He obviously did not want to see anyone advancing closer to their doom.

Ash stared in awe as Liza tossed her first ball. Liza had received a Pidgeotto. The giant bird was completely destroyed by the Gengar. Liza's next Pokemon had been a Starmie. But even the skilled star fish never stood a chance.

When it was all over Liza was not shy about expressing her relief, and even started shouting 'thank you, God' to the ceiling.

Agatha showed about as much emotion as a stone.

The next battle was between Bugsy and Morty. The pair were evenly matched at first: Bugsy had received a Quillava and Morty a Charmeleon. However, the Charmeleon conquered Quillava and then went on to defeat Bugsy's Clefairy.

Both Liza and Bugsy were ushered from the room; just as Brock had been before. Ash had no idea where the losers were being taken, but at least they were not going to be killed!

This is where the tournament stood still now. Only 11 trainers were left seated in the auditorium.

Ash turned to Misty and offered her a smile. It was a weak smile, but it was genuine.

The battles had been incredibly strenuous . . . one right after the next! The captive trainers hadn't even had the chance to exchange more than a few words between them.

Misty frowned with sorrow. Her once luminous azure eyes seemed faded . . . like two flower petals that had long since died - yet that had been pressed and preserved . . . forced to remain against natures will.

"Ash," Misty whispered carefully. "How can you be smiling at a time like this?"

"Because," Ash answered instantly. "You're next to me."

Misty blinked suddenly, a flash of intense color briefly returning to her eyes. "Ash. . ." she trailed off, shyly almost. "Thank you. . . I-I . . ."

"I've been so worried about you, Misty," emotions overflowed Ash's voice. He didn't want to expose all his carefully sealed away feelings here and now. Only . . . Ash couldn't control himself. The countless agonizing fears, the painful uncertainties, the depth of the attachment which he had always had for Misty . . . all these sensations besieged him now.

"Misty," Ash swallowed hard, struggling to form every word. "I didn't know where you were. I didn't know what was happening to you. I-I've been. . . I've been a total wreck not having you with me," Ash breathed heavily, unloading those last few words was an unbelievable relief. "I know you were in a cell with Gary. But that was driving me crazy too. . . I- I mean I . . . I wanted to be the one with you." Ash bleached slightly. He suddenly realized the magnitude of what he had inadvertently confessed to her.

Ash glanced downward sheepishly. The suspense of Misty's reaction was chewing his nerves raw.

"Oh, Ash," Misty's voice gently embraced him.. "I've been feeling the exact same way."

Their eyes connected easily now - without any hesitation or shame. Ash and Misty had always shared a strong bond . . . it was a bond forged from the flames of true friendship. But in this moment there was a passionate intensity feeding those same flames . . . the bond was now impenetrable.

Even though their arms were bound, they could not have been closer had they been physically embracing.

"Listen, Misty, there is something really, really important that I have to tell you-"

"Oh no!" Misty gasped in terror, immediately silencing Ash. Her attention was fixed elsewhere.

"What is it?" Ash followed her eyes to the center of the arena.

Gary was being brutally hustled into ring by Derrick.

Derrick had a tight grip on the end of the rope which was fastened like a noose around Gary's throat. Derrick wickedly yanked the rope back and forth; forcing Gary to stumble to the side. Gary appeared to be extremely disoriented; his footing was completely off as he attempted to stabilize himself. Gary's natural balance seemed nonexistent as all his weight slammed down upon his broken ankle.

Gary feel to his knees, wincing sharply as fresh blood oozed through the previously clean bandage around his limb.

Derrick and another Revivalist exchanged sinister laughs. Ash was utterly horrified. These Revivalists were genuinely amused by Gary's torment.

Ash knew that Derrick was a cruel person; he had certainly smacked Ash around more than once. And Ash has witnessed Derrick's temper flare towards other captive trainers as well. But the sheer enjoyment Derrick was getting now by publicly abusing Gary was beyond disturbing.

_Why is this Derrick guy only treating Gary this harshly? What was really going on here? It's almost like he has a score to settle or something. _

Nothing here made any sense at all to Ash, and this barbaric treatment towards Gary was no less a mystery.

"You are so God damn sick, Derrick!" Koga shouted, as he too was shoved into the ring. "Why are you treating Gary Oak so maliciously?" Veins were literally popping out of Koga's forehead from rage. The Revivalist managing Koga's rope whacked him across the face for his outburst.

For a moment Ash was certain that Koga was going to snap . . . and that all his years of ninja training would be unleashed upon the Revivalists. However, Koga had more discipline than that. Instead Koga's jaw clenched tightly as he forced restrain upon his temper. The ninja master lowered his head, saying nothing more.

Derrick was quite pleased with his domination over the Elite Four trainer. As if to grind Koga's nerves further, Derrick pulled Gary back to his feet, only to shove him once more to the ground. Derrick snickered with self amusement.

Ash's heart slammed against his ribs painfully. _Gary doesn't look too good. . . just the fact that he's not biting Derrick's head off is really strange. I can't stand to see him beat down like this. God, it must be killing him. Why isn't he saying anything?_ Ash nodded to himself, remembering his last brief conversation with Gary. _He's doing it for Misty. Gary's allowing himself to be humiliated . . . for her . . . is . . . is that possible? I know he doesn't want to be responsible for Misty getting harmed, but to tolerate this . . .? I really owe Gary big time for protecting her. If we get out of this,_ Ash corrected himself, _WHEN we get out of this, I will find a way to repay him._

Perhaps Ash had thought too soon?

Gary strained himself to climb to his feet. His eyes were narrowed fatally at Derrick. Gary's jaw began trembling tensely - as though his mind were about to completely crack and he was going to physically lash out. But, somehow, Gary remained silent. Ash was even more thankful for that.

Next to Ash, Misty was shuddering terribly. "Oh God. . . oh God. . ." Misty's petrified eyes burned into Ash's.

Ash flinched, startled by how grief-stricken Misty was.

"Misty, what it is?" she obviously knew something that he didn't. Misty knew something dreadful. Fear of this unknown critical information caused Ash's stomach to whirl sickeningly. The only thing Ash knew for sure was that her terror was intense! "Misty?"

Misty didn't answer; her eyes were now glued upon Gary as he was ordered to pick two Pokeballs from the dreaded sack.

Ash's eyes bounced back and forth between Misty and Gary.

Gary hadn't so much as glanced in Misty's direction this entire time - and yet, she was completely fixated on him. Misty's alarm was elevating with every second.

_She's going to have a nervous breakdown! Or a heart attack! Or something! God, I can actually hear her heart pounding! Why is she so afraid? I know that Misty and Gary have become friends since we've been here. I mean, that makes sense. They've been sharing a cell after all. And I could tell when I talked to Gary before that he respected Misty. But he probably doesn't really care all that much about her. If he did then he'd be looking for her right now. But, he's not. He hasn't even looked over in this direction. Misty on the other hand. . . I dunno. . .she's just such a good person. She makes friends easily and really cares about people. _Ash exhaled loudly. _ Okay, so if all that I'm thinking is true, then why do I feel . . . I dunno . . . jealous? Wow, I am a BAD person. I am wrong just to be thinking this right now - now when Gary is about to fight for his life. _Ash shook his head hard, as though punishing himself. _Geeze, Ash, duh, Misty is just nervous that Gary will win. Heck, I'm terrified that he'll win too. . ._

"Misty," Ash cleared his throat, and Misty peered over at him. "Listen, I know why your upset, but I really don't think Gary's going to defeat Koga, ok? So, just try not to worry. Gary'll lose. He really will." Ash offered her (what he thought was) an encouraging smile.

"No!" Misty snapped furiously.

Ash recoiled slightly, surprised and confused by her response.

_What? Does she WANT Gary to win! Have I read her feelings wrong and she really doesn't like him at all! What? Does she hate him or something?_

"Misty how could you wish that on Gary!" Ash didn't try to hide the defense in his tone.

"You don't understand," tears began to well inside Misty's eyes. "If Gary loses this battle now. . . Derrick is going to kill him tonight!"

AUTHORS CHAPTER 27 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn— I am doing much better, thank you for asking. You made some REALLY good points (as usual). Yeah, Ash doesn't actually know Gio or what he is all about. All Ash knows his that Gio is another captive trainer. He's seen his name on the score board and the final 11 trainers are all aware of one another at this point. But I will certainly clarify this in a later chapter because I have more planned around Gio anyway. Don't apologize for a 'late' review. You weren't late at all. I just want you to review, I look forward to your review and I don't care if I get it within a hour or a month as long as I get it . Thanks!

Subieko- Hiya! LOL, yeah Richie did go a tad crazy didn't he? ; Richie's Pokemon are being held captive along with everyone else's, and like the rest he's fighting for them. I wouldn't wanna trade places with any of these characters. Ah, I'm so mean to them! Thanks again!

Midnight Mist- Thank you for your inspiring review! I love every word of your reviews no matter what you say (although you always say nice things!) I loved all your wise words on the pains of growing up! May I quote you: -" Perhaps through pain, the deadliest blade is forged."- Ah, so lovely! Your reviews deserve reviews for being so eloquently worded! hugs sends Gary hugs to you

Dave Behave- I knew you of all people would laugh at Tracey's misery! LOL!

Thanks for the review! Like this chappie?

Angel-star727- Did I tell you yet that I like your new pen name? Pika, pika, Pikachu! It's cute and is perfect for you coz you are an angel! You are so kind to me! hugs

Aimmez- Thank you for the encouraging review! You made me smile Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Jarzard—Hi there! Long time no 'see', er, well, you know what I mean. Thanks a ton for coming back to read my fic. I always appreciate your reviews.

Raevn—I'm gonna jump in and join the Gary fan parade ! Thank for your great review. You have wonderful ideas, so thought provoking! I hope to hear more from you.

shadow/phantomness- Hello! waves How have you been? So, you wanna know who Misty will battle next? Stay tuned: it's coming up soon!

Lyra hugs Congrats on becoming a member. That's great. And of course I'll R&R anything at all you write. . . although the Gary bribe doesn't hurt! LOL! Gosh, you are so supportive of me. Thank you so much!

Ori—Okay, you draw and I'll write LOL, sounds like a plan. But I'm sure that drawing takes a bit of time. I wouldn't know, I am not artistic. : ( hugs thanks!

Togepi4eva- Hiya! Yeah, you're back! I'm so excited! Seriously, when I saw I had a review from you I was grinning ear-to-ear!

MagRowan- Thank you SO much for coming back to support my fic! I really appreciate it. I love all your great comments and that you pointed out my type-o's. I do try not to have them, but, alas, those buggars sneak in there! They are just so sneaky! But at least you still got the idea! hugs

NOTE TO ALL: Thank you so much. Every time I start to doubt my fic I get a review from you guys and it TOTALLY motivates me. So, this goes out to anyone who reads this and likes it, hates it – whatever: please share your thoughts and ideas! Even a little comment goes a LONG way! I thrive on feedback. Plus, I want to know that you like where I am headed. Your opinion DOES matter.

I realize that this was a long chapter. Was it too long? I just got in the writing mode and couldn't stop. But if you would prefer shorter chapters in the future I will do so. Thanks! hugs all Maia


	30. Chapter 29

AUTHORS NOTE: I am going away on my first vacation in 5 years tomorrow! I am really excited because my doctor has finally decided that my health is strong enough for a little bit of traveling. I am going to Ontario, Canada. I will be gone about 2 weeks; but I knew that I couldn't leave with out giving you guys and gals and update. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the fact that I won't be here to update next week. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks!

Chapter 29

"Misty, w-what are you talking about?" the question blurted nervously from Ash's lips. It was evident by his reaction that he was totally confused. "What do you mean Gray's gonna die tonight!"

"It's Derrick," Misty shot back. "Derrick is going to kill him!" A desperate trickle of tears fled her eyes.

Misty forced herself to inhale. Ash was gaping back at her; his expression barren with bewilderment. She instructed herself to calm down. To just calm down and explain to Ash why she was genuinely fearful for Gary's life.

"Ash, earlier Derrick told Gary that whenever he lost a battle that '_he'd be waiting'_! He said that he would be _waiting_, Ash! Then, on our way to the meeting Derrick said that if Gary lost his battle that the Seer was going to allow them some _solo time_ together. My God, and now - after Gary stupidly fired that comment at Derrick during the meeting a-about his _wonder being imperative,_" Misty fumed Gary's idiot words out; her emotions were so strained that she hardly had the strength to recall her fears."Derrick is fuming. He's g-going to g-go i-in-sane!" her last sentence was blurred by tears.

Ash continued to stare at her blankly; he was still unable to comprehend the consequence of her words.

"Ash, don't you understand?"

Ash winced. The resentment in her tone stung him like venom.

Misty immediately regretted taking her frustrations out on Ash. She frowned apologetically.

_I'm not mad at Ash. Lashing out at him is not fair. It just drives me nuts when he's clueless._

"Misty, okay," Ash whispered carefully. He was obviously nervous that Misty's emotional-outburst would draw negative attention from the Revivalists. "Calm down. Derrick won't kill Gary, okay? The Seer gave us his word that the losers would be humanly treated. And after the Revival ceremony we would all be set free and-."

"My God, Ash," Misty seethed quietly, cutting him off. "Don't talk to me like I don't know what's goi-"

Now it was Ash's turn to butt in. "Shh! Keep your voice down. If Derrick sees how upset you are it will probably only encourage him!"

Misty's face froze. She hadn't though about it like that.

_Ash is right. I need to keep my cool. But I'm so terrified! And Ash is very naïve if he thinks that we can really trust the Seer's word. But that is just Ash for you. He wants to believe the best in everyone - even that horrible Seer. I just know that Derrick will do something awful to Gary. I finally have Ash back. . . and now. . . now I'm going to lose Gary? It isn't fair! It just isn't fair. I can't lose either of them . . . I can't lose Ash and I can't lose Gary. I can't bare Derrick hurting him anymore on my account. Oh God. . . _

At once Misty remembered that Gary was presently standing in the center of the ring; preparing to do battle with Koga.

_Gary, you really are incredibly brave . . . to stand there confidently after Derrick so brutally knocked you down._

Misty's eyes quickly absorbed the scene playing out before her. Gary and Koga were calmly staring at one another from opposite sides of the arena.

_Neither Gary nor Koga even seems nervous. I don't understand how they can be so relaxed._

Gary was still clad in his white robes. The near stainless fabric contrasted frightfully with the many abrasions on his flesh. Clearly the Revivalists valued just about everything over their supposedly important captives wellbeing.

Misty grimaced as she studied Gary's right ankle. The entire joint was drenched in fresh blood. The bandage around the wound was greedily soaking up the precious crimson; yet a steady drizzle had bleed through and was dripping on the floor.

_Every time that ankle starts to heal Derrick goes and injures it again! What is that maniac's problem?_

Not surprisingly, Derrick was looming over Gary. Misty assumed that the Revivalist was whispering some sort of a threat in his ear. In any case, Gary wasn't reacting to whatever Derrick was saying to him. In fact, Gary was completely ignoring him.

From his mysterious location above the arena The Seer announced that the battle should now begin.

Koga quickly responded, tossing forward his first Pokeball. A Dragonite-sized Chansey appeared. It was scowling hatefully.

Gary glanced up at the Chansey with a seemingly unimpressed expression.

Misty saw right though him. She knew that Gary was as shocked as any of them to witness a Chansey of such bulk.

Gary pressed his lips together forming a fine line; his brow furrowed as he aimed all concentration upon the Pokeballs in his hands. It seemed as if he was trying to make a selection. However, a moment later Gary was simply brushing the Pokeballs up and down his sleeves as though he were carelessly cleaning an apple. Then he looked the balls over as though dissatisfied with their appearance.

There was an uncomfortable silence plaguing the captive audience. Gary's stalling seemed to be a direct attempt to provoke further anger upon himself. It did not make any sense.

Behind him Derrick groaned; demanding that Gary throw his Pokeball.

Derrick's frustration only seemed to interest Gary. For next he playfully tossed his Pokeballs in the air as though idly trying to judge their weight.

_Gary! You stupid ass! What are you doing? _Misty wriggled as much in her seat as the ropes would allow._ I wish he would look over at me . . . maybe if I glared at him he would cooperate? Why isn't he looking at me? _Misty frowned; gradually realizing that Gary had not even looked over at her once since he entered the ring. _Why won't he look at me?_ Over the past few days she had grown completely accustomed to his comforting attention. He had been looking out for her; he had been there to selflessly protect her with out fail – always putting her needs above his own . . . Misty was suddenly overcome by a sensation of terrible vulnerability, of terrible nativity . . . of terrible loss. Had she somehow taken him for granted? Was that possible? She was unbelievably grateful to Gary. But did he know it? Would she ever get the chance to tell him?

_Oh God, when Derrick told me I would get to see Ash. . . I . . . I didn't focus one speck of attention on Gary. . ._ Misty was too ashamed to complete her train of thought.

The Chansey was now incredibly angry at Gary for delaying. The Chansey actually picked up Its own egg and chucked it full force in Gary's direction. Fortunately, Gary hopped out of the way and avoided being covered by the monstrous yolk

"Oak!" Derrick screamed. "You pompous fool. Don't forget that you won't be suffering alone if you continue like this. I swear on the Miraculous One that I will skin you both if you stall again!"

That stuck a nerve.

Gary stopped toying with the Pokeballs, he spun on his left heel towards Derrick. The two exchanged some heated private words.

_Was Derrick talking about ME when he said Gary would not be alone in his suffering? I think- I think that he was, _Misty concluded fearfully. _The Revivalists are still black mailing him with my safety. It's not right. _

In the arena Gary finally seemed to have chosen a Pokeball.

_Why is he so stubborn? I can't stand it! Why am I always attracted to these stubborn jack ass-" _Misty halted her own thoughts, she felt her cheeks burn from the sheer embarrassment of her private confession. She glanced awkwardly at Ash. On some level she felt guilty for being attracted to Gary when Ash was sitting right next to her.

"What is it?" Ash asked, noticing that she was staring rather sheepishly.

Misty couldn't respond. There were no adequate words in existence to express the conflicting emotions which plagued her.

Misty felt as though the devil himself had physically snared a hold of her heart, of her conscience, and of her sense of judgment; and then tossed them carelessly into the fires of hell. Her very soul was roasting unmercifully; burning and smoldering until she herself could not recognize one feeling or truth from another.

"Misty," Ash's cautious voice pulled her temporality from the flames. "I can actually SEE Gary's head growing bigger by the second. What's his problem? Is this really the time to flaunt his ego? Why does he have to be such a selfish jerk?"

Misty sighed thoughtfully. _Because, Ash, because that's how Gary deals with things. It's the only was he can cope. He has to put up his guard. He lives behind that guard and who are you- who am I- to ask him to lower it? I saw his guard fail once, when Derrick called him a shadow. He was so defenseless in that moment . . . so timid and. . . and it was beautiful. . . _

Of course Misty could not really say all those things to Ash. Instead she settled for: "Because that just how he is, Ash. Gary's always had and edge and we should be grateful that Derrick hasn't stolen that from him."

Ash grunted respectfully. "I guess you're right, Misty." He eyed her with a glimmer of wonder. "It's taken me my entire life to even crack the surface of the mystery which is Gary Oak. But it seems to me that you've mastered him in a few short days," Ash smiled kindly. "You're an amazing girl, Misty. There's no one else in the world like you."

"Thank you, Ash," Misty couldn't help but mirror his sincere smile. She couldn't believe how mature Ash had become. Like Gary, Ash seemed to have aged ten years in these past few days. "There is no one else in the world like you either."

_Or like you. . . Gary. _

Misty meant both confessions.

Gary and Ash were totally different, yet completely amazing young men. _Oh God, _Misty's eyes shut tightly. All the emotions within the scorching flames had suddenly been steamed into one profound truth . . .

_I have feelings for them both . . . and I don't know what to do. For so long I have wondered and wondered if I meant anything more to Ash than a friend. I spent countless nights wishing he would finally wake up and see me romantically. I know now that Ash does have feelings for me. All his lovely words earlier about how much he wanted to be with me, how he had been worried about me proved that. He told me so, in not-so-many words . . . but the fact IS that Ash did admit how special I am to him. How Ash explained his feeling about me- that's how I feel about Ash . . . and that's how I feel about Gary. But how can years of wanting to be with Ash so easily be equaled by a few precious moments with Gary? Now that I know Ash has feelings for me, anything I feel for Gary should fade away? Right? . . . Wrong. I know my feelings for Ash ARE real. But are my feelings for Gary real as well? Or am I confusing my gratitude with something deeper? . . . I. . . I wonder if Gary feels the same way about me?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Gary's battle plan was simple: beat Koga.

Granted Koga was now a member if the Elite Four; and it may have been overly optimistic of Gary to plan so frankly on success. However, victory seemed quite reasonable to Gary, after all, he had beaten Koga before. When Gary had first started out on his Pokemon journey he had challenged Koga for a Soul Badge. Gary had won then. He had found Koga's poisonous Pokemon to be impressive; but they were also conquered on Gary's first attempt.

_I know Koga wasn't Elite Four quality when he operated as a gym leader years ago. He's obviously improved a great deal since then for Lance to have given him a place at the top. Still. . . I wonder if he's branched outside poison types? He's going to find himself in a lot of trouble if he hasn't. I'm not going to lose this battle._

"Young Oak," The Seer's voice was stern. "Your nonchalant attitude is highly unacceptable. If you don't begin this battle in twenty seconds I will conceder you an intolerable forfeit. Trust me; you do not desire such an outcome. I know you, young Oak. And I know that is not what you want." It was a serious warning.

_I probably shouldn't have tried so hard to piss-off Derrick. My stalling is going to get every Revivalist on my case. But, I just want Derrick to be so focused on me that he completely forgets about Misty. I want her to have a night of peace and rest with Ash._

Gary risked a glance at Misty. She was seated in the row of chairs on the right of the stage. She was next to Ash; and they were engrossed in a heavy conversation.

_They're probably confessing their undying love for one another, _Gary thought resentfully. He knew that he had no justifiable right to resent the obvious feelings that Ash and Misty had for one another.

Gary felt ashamed and confused about his cynical feelings; but he had no more control over them then he did what Pokemon would emerge from the balls.

He had always known that Ash and Misty were very attached to each other. It wasn't like this information was some sudden, stinging realization. Gary's bitterness wasn't developing out of sheer envy at Ash Ketchem for stealing Mitsy's affection's away. After all, Gary never actually had her real interest to begin with . . . right?

_I was a substitute for the comfort and attention she couldn't get from Ash. That's all. I never had Misty's devotion to begin with. I shouldn't be hurt or surprised now that he's back in the picture and she wants to be with him. _Gary shuddered, his own thoughts cutting him ruthlessly._ I am nothing but a shadow. That's all I ever was: Ash Ketchem's damn shadow. The shadow was all my grandfather could ever see, it was all my sister could ever see, my parents, the cheerleaders, and now . . . Misty. She's the only person who's ever been able to catch me off guard. She makes me weak. I'm probably better off without her. I don't need anyone catching me off guard ever again. Good riddance. . . _

Gary knew that his last thought was complete Tauros shit.

Gary exhaled, trying in vain to clear his thoughts. He knew it was time to focus solely on Pokemon, but the thoughts of Misty were not easily ignored.

Gary blasted Koga with a determined glare. Across the ring Koga and his Chansey were both staring impatiently back.

_Even if I never see Misty again I'm not going to break my promise to her. I will make sure that she and Ash walk out of here alive. _

Gary smirked inwardly._ Well, Oak, you can't stop thinking about her. Bad sign. You know what that means . . . If there's one thing you've realized about that obnoxious little red head, it's that you're crazy about her. _A genuinely warm grin swallowed Gary's face as he recalled all the times he'd held Misty in his arms, bickered with her, and all the seemingly impossible promises he'd made to protect her. _Man, Oak, you must be crazy for being crazy about her! _He chuckled to himself quietly; despite the confused looks he was receiving from Koga, Gary just couldn't smother the grin away.

He felt renewed somehow. Confessing these feelings was a mighty relief in itself. His heart was pounding anxiously, beating against his ribs like a Kingler's Crab Hammer attack.

_Derrick's gonna pummel you good tonight, Oak. You might as well dazzle Misty one last time while you're still able to walk at all. Lets' see my twenty seconds are probably just about up. . ._

"Pokeball, go!" Gary pitched his ball forward. An enormous Ampharos emerged.

_An Ampharos, eh? Good. I've got a Flaaffy back home at the lab. Let's see, this is the Light Pokemon. Hm . . . the light on It's tale is so bright it can be seen from space. It's been treasured as a beacon by ancient peoples. It's got nice electric techniques._ Gary scrutinized the irate Chansey. _Tch, talk about poor breeding. Who ever saw a blood-thirsty Chansey who destroys the eggs in Its care? _

"Chansey," Koga was clearly relieved that the battle had finally got underway. "Use Minimize!"

_That's going to be annoying. Its defense will be tough to get past._

The Chansey had just gone from the size of a Dragonite to that of a Caterpie. A smaller target was going to be all that much more of a challenger to strike.

Gary pointed a threatening finger at the tiny Chansey. "Ampharos, Thunder Wave!"

Paralyzing currents crackled from Ampharos' tail bulb. However, much to Gary's frustration the Chansey easily scooted from harms way.

"Chansey, use Double Edge!" Koga commanded.

Chansey quickly lashed out at Ampharos; using both fists to wound Its electric counterpart. Ampharos wailed in pain. Chansey's attack had been extremely painful.

"Chansey, get away from that Ampharos!" Koga ordered, predicting that Gary would once again attempt to paralyze his foe. The Chansey was limping slightly as it scurried way.

_Hm, the Double Edge will inflict one fourth of that damage right back at you, Chansey. _

"Let's go, Ampharos, Toxic!"

Ampharos leapt in the air, Its giant lips pealed back as venom spewed forth - pouring down upon Chansey. Chansey squealed as the poison burned Its flesh.

Koga opened his mouth to further direct Chansey but Gary cut him off. "Use your tail! Blind It, Ampharos!"

Ampharos nodded conclusively at Gary. While the small Chansey was still dizzy from the Toxic, Ampharos charged forward and managed to snatch a hold of Its victim. Ampharos' tail began to glow intensely.

"Smash your tail right into Its eyes!" Gary hollered, sounding almost as dangerous as one of The Seers own Pokemon.

The Ampharos complied. It smashed Its enormous burning bulb directly into Chansey's eyes. The Chansey squealed in anguish as Its retinas were temporarily damaged. It was certainly going to be blind.

Koga gasped, he wasn't prepared for Gary to invent such a harsh technique on the spot like that.

"Finish this," Gary spat coolly.

But before Ampharos could attack again, the Chansey had already keeled over – the final effects from the Toxic kicking in.

Koga recalled the Chansey and unleashed his final Pokemon.

Koga received a well muscled Scyther. The shade of Its green leathery skin was unnaturally dark.

"Be ready, Ampharos," Gary warned.

_Koga is going to be much deadlier with this Pokemon. It's fighter, just like him. _

"Scyther," Koga began. "Swords Dance."

Scyther twirled with gracefully malicious movement- as though he were performing an ancient ninja kata.

_His attack power has just double. This isn't good. _

"Slash, Scyther!"

"Charge, Ampharos!"

The two Pokemon clashed against one another. Scyther was literally shredding chunks of flesh from Ampharos' body. In turn Ampharos was relentlessly crashing his massive frame into Scyther.

"Quick Attack!" Koga roared.

This Scyther was top notch; Gary had to admit he was impressed. He too had raised a Scyther into his now beloved Sizor. He knew the time and effort that went into training a Pokemon like this. On a contradictory level he was proud to bear witness to such a remarkable Pokemon in action.

The Quick Attack successfully took Ampharos down. Gary didn't have time to assess whether or not his Ampharos was truly unconscious. He knew that It was too worn and slow to even challenge the Scyther at this point. It was better to gamble on his final ball.

"Go, Pokeball!"

"Heh," Gary allowed an amused grunt. "I always liked Seels," he admitted to himself.

A gigantic Seel with a horn the size of a Rhydon was failing anxiously in the center of the ring. It's fangs were also of impressive length, nearly three times that of any Dewgong Gary had ever seen.

_I wonder how much thermal energy this Seel's got stored up? Granted, I am at a bit of a disadvantage out of the water . . . but Seel can do something Scyther can't: Rest!_

"Ice Beam!" Gary was hoping he wouldn't have to resort to using Rest.

Seel roared happily, unleashing an amazing beam of freezing crystals.

Koga ordered Scyther to swerve. Scyther flew upwards. It managed to dodge the brunt of the freezing attack; but as it spun Its left wing became incased in a heavy block of ice. Scyther wasn't going to be flying at all anymore, let alone moving quite so quickly.

"Agility!" Koga demanded, attempting to counter the effects of the weighty ice on Scyther's wing.

"Take It Down, Seel!" Gary smirked, this Seel was great. It responded instantly and performed every move with ease.

The Seel hurled Its massive weight against the Scyther. Its Take Down attack was flawless– even after the Agility Scyther's speed was not up to par.

"Scyther," Koga was beginning to sound tense. "Slash It!"

Gary's nose wrinkled curiously at Koga's attack choice.

_My Seel is much faster, It'll never hit._

Indeed Scyther was literally dragging his left wing on the arena floor as he stalked closer to Seel.

"Aurora Beam! Target the face!"

Seel's horn began to swell with colors that would put Aurora Borealis to shame.

Scyther lunged desperately at Seel, the pain from the heavy ice on Its wing was making It wince in agony with every movement. It managed to take a surprisingly good Slash at Seel. Seel's right fin began to bleed from the impact.

Seel had fully energized Its horn.

"Do it!" Gary blared.

_This is for you, Misty._

Seel nailed Scyther at point blank - the Aurora Beam exploding in Scyther's face. The Scyther didn't even have a chance to scream. It was knocked senseless immediately.

_I won_?

"I won!" Gary breathed quietly.

Koga bowed respectfully at Gary across the ring. Koga did not look disgraced over his loss. If anything, he was understandably at ease.

Derrick grumbled as he approached Gary to re-rope his throat.

"This doesn't change anything!" Derrick scoffed.

"I didn't expect that it would," Gary stated flatly. "But remember, The Seer and that beast aren't gonna want a damaged host body."

"Silence, "Derrick spat. "You may have gotten extremely lucky against Koga. But, you aren't going to win, Oak. So I'm not too worried about it. Do not irritate me with your petty confidence."

Ignoring Derrick, Gary glanced across the room in search of Koga again. But the ninja master had already been removed from the room.

Before he was escorted back to his seat Gary peered in Misty's direction.

_Maybe, this time she'll be looking back?_

Misty was looking back. And much to Gary's startlement, she was sobbing her eyes out.

"Misty!" Gary impulsively shouted her name, horrified that she was distressed.

_What could have happened? Doesn't she realize I'm doing this for her? I want her to be happy, even if it means with Ash._

"Gary!" Misty yelled his name through shattered gasps. She twisted against her ropes ineffectively; as though desperately wanting to be nearer to Gary.

Everyone in the room, (including Derrick) halted momentarily- all eyes on Gary and Misty's desperate plea for communication with the other.

"Misty it's going to be okay! Nothing is going to happen to you," Gary's own throat tightened up with emotion. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "Don't waist your tears on me," he offered her his trade mark charming Gary Oak smile; the smile that he knew she had grown to be comforted by.

Misty hesitated for a brief moment. She exchanged a desperate expression with Ash.

Ash looked more confused and nervous than Misty did.

"You can't be left alone tonight," Misty cried loudly. "Gary, if I'm not with you Derrick will-"

"No!" Gary was not about to let her put herself in harms way for his sake. She had to be far away from him. With Ash she would be safe.

_She actually wants to be with me? She'd risk harm from Derrick just to comfort me? She wants to be with. . .no, don't get your hopes up, Oak. She'd rather be with Ash tonight. She just doesn't want you to get whooped._

"Enough!" Derrick snarled, as if finally realizing how disruptive this conversation was to the tournament. "This is pathetic."

"Indeed," That was The Seer's voice.

_I almost forgot about him, The Seer has been so quiet._

"How about we raise the steaks a little?" The Seer continued. "The Miracle Pokemon would appreciate a raise in steaks."

Gary did not like where this was going. "Wait a seco-"

"Shut up!" Derrick smacked him across the face. Gary stumbled backwards; he hadn't been prepared for the assault.

_Damn. Damn him. Every time he hits me he just upsets her more. _

"Misty Waterflower," The Seer's voice was thin and haughty. "You are the next to battle. If you win: Derrick will not lay a hand on young Mr. Oak, you have my word. BUT, if you should lose . . . I will not screen Derrick's behavior."

Misty gasped loudly.

"Don't listen to him, Misty," Gary charged. "Whatever he does to me, it doesn't matter. They won't kill me. They'll keep reviving me with that Pokemon's blood. I'm not going to be permanently hurt."

"Maybe not physically," Derrick threatened. The Revivalist didn't have to say anymore . . .Gary already had nightmares to last a life time.

"I-I, o-okay," Misty was actually stuttering from fear. "I, who, am I- I battling?"

"Well," The Seer stated matter-of-factly. "Your opponent is seated right across from you."

Every captive trainer's eyes followed a straight line to the chair parallel from Misty's.

Gary cringed.

"It's Giovanni."

AUTHORS CHAPTER 28 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn- Hello! If only I could answer all your questions at once. Alas, the fic is winding down but I am saving most of the answers for the very end. Can you blame me? Thanks (as always) for the intriguing comments and observations. They are MUCH appreciated . . . but you know that!

Aimmez- Hiya! I'm glad you thought my ending was a cliffe. That's what I was going for! I know you are probably wanting more Ash and Misty moments, but don't worry. There will be more of those. Poor Misty's in a rotten situation, huh?

Dave Behave- LOL! I miss prom. Be nice to your girl! Hee hee. Thanks so much for the wonderful review!

Subieko- hee hee, I'm happy that you enjoyed my little Squirtle scene. I just adore Squirtle. I totally laughed when I read your comment about TR being so loyal even though Gio despises them! LOL. They are kind of pathetic. Thanks so much!

Raevn- Hello! Thanks for your great review! You had me giggling! I'm glad you don't mind long chappies, since, well, this one is long too. Hugs!

Angel-star727- Thanks, hon! You're just so sweet! I love your reviews!

Lyra- Hola! LOL. You are one demanding reviewer. Hee hee, but I love that! Yikes, I can't answer all your questions. I'm sorry. You're gonna have to be patient. Hugs! I love you!

Midnight Mist- Big hugs for you! Your review made me so incredible happy. I was grinning like an idiot. You are too kind. I love your reviews, I love them! Did I mention that I love your reviews yet? I also really respect your thoughts and questions. And I just had to chuckle at your 'what on earth spawned Derrick' comment. LOL! That was great! It is a good question, heh- I don't even know the answer to that! Thank you so MUCH! More hugs!

Happy Reviewer- Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy! Thanks!

5i0n- Thanks for peeping at my fic. I hope time allows you to continue.

Cosmic Mewtwo- Gosh, I am such a huge fan of yours, so that makes your praise of my work all the better. Thanks for liking my descriptions! All your generous comments mean the world to me! Gio is coming up in next chappy just for you

shadow/phantomness-So you wanna see some Lance action? No problem, he'll be battling soon too. Thanks again for your nice review!

Megs- Hiya! Welcome to my fic! I am thrilled that you like my story so much. I'm pleased that you are feeling torn between Ash and Gary and what Misty should do. That's what I'm going for! I hope you continue to R&R!

Togepi4eva- How's it going? I checked out the forums, pretty fun stuff. Once I get back from vacation I wanna get involved! It'll be fun to have fellow anime fans to comment too. Thanks for the sweet review! Hugs!

Candy- Hi there! You're review made me so very happy. I can't thank you enough for the encouraging words. I hope you will continue to read and share your thoughts! Hugs!

Home And Charmed- I like your Pen name, that's clever. Thank for returning to my fic. I'm so happy you didn't give up on me! Your review was so nice!

star's dreams- HUGE HUGS! Star and Lime! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I love you, both of you. I can't tell you how much I've missed hearing from you (and reading your fics too) Thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming back to my fic. And thank you for that lovely review. Your complement touched me deeply. Thanks! More hugs!

Smileyaili- Hiya, honey! Wow, I missed you! How have you been? Thanks for saying I've got fans, that made me smile and feel all warm and squishy inside! hee hee!

Jarzard- Hey! Thanks for the nice review! Hee hee, glad you liked the Squirtle part! Hugs! I hope you also enjoy your spring break!

AijinMegami- Hugs! I am so flattered by your generous review. You made me blush! I really, really hope that you will keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts! Thanks!

Kritika Kritik- Hello. I hope that you will continue reading. If you do you'll see that I am thanking you here. Thanks for your detailed reviews of my first few chapters. I had a good time reading the thoughts of someone who was just starting the fic. You sure don't miss anything do you I appreciate blunt reviewers. Thanks!

MagRowan- No, I don't at all mind you pointing out my errors. It's just so funny because I never notice them no matter how many times I read. Where do they come from? LOL! I'm just glad that they aren't too disruptive to the flow of the piece. I enjoyed reading all your comments and thoughts on Gary. You're great! Hugs!

Reviewer 131- Your review was so kind and very flattering. Thanks you so much. I have read some of your reviews in other fics and I know you are a through reviewer and very honest. That fact alone makes your praise all the more valued to me. And, yes, your other review did help to jump start my fic again . Thank you.

maya miyazono- Welcome to my fic. I'm thrilled that you have read it this far! Dramatic isn't it? LOL your comments were really great. I love a good love triangle, and I'm happy that you do too! Hugs!

xAFChickax- You think I'm talented? I'm going to blush! Thank you.You're review was so thoughtful. I appreciated every word. Please continue to read and share your thoughts. I look forward to them

AUTHORS NOTE: Phew! Okay! That was one heck of a long chappy. Thanks for reading it and don't be shy about sharing your thoughts. I'm hoping that when I get back from vacation that I will have some encouraging reviews waiting for me. But even the non-encouraging ones are welcome! Thank you all. I adore you all! HUGS! Maia


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I'm just an artist! I can't b-b-believe this is happening to m-me. . . it's just so horrible what they do! I-It. . .It. . .It's just s-so horrible what they do . . . so horr-b-le. . ."

Brock's body stiffened as he leaned against the stone chamber wall. He was on the opposite side of the cell from Tracey.

It hadn't been more than three hours since Brock had lost his battle with Richie. But it certainly seemed like he'd been locked up for years.

_We've been in here for hours. HOURS! And yet, Tracey hasn't gotten tired of repeating himself!_

". . . horrible . . . horrible . . . but- but I lost. . ." Tracey continued deliriously.

Brock started banging his own head against the wall.

". . .I lost. I w-on't die. But dying is –is no-t the worst of it. . . so-so hor-i-bl-e. . ."

"Tracey," Brock seethed his cellmates name as though it were a curse. "Please, be quiet!"

". . . the horror . . . so-so horrible . . . h-orri-ble. . ."

"There are dozens, and dozens of beautiful women being held captive here . . . but me? _Lucky_, _lucky_ me, I get to be stuck in a cell WITH CRAZY YOU!"

Tracey didn't react at all to Brock's words. Instead he continued expressing his feelings about how 'horrible' everything was, and informing Brock that he was an artist.

"Oh my God," Brock slumped down onto his knees, covering his face with clammy hands. "Tracey, if you weren't so out of your mind right now I'd probably hit you!"

Brock flinched. _God, did I just threaten him? Me? That's not like me. I would never threaten to hurt anyone. . . I feel so ashamed. . ._

"I just-just lo-ve to draw, but t-this is horri-ble. . . what they do to kill you. . .i-it's terrible. . ."

Brock clenched his jaw until he actually heard it pop. "Well, Tracey," Brock allowed a wry grimace. "At least you've expanded your vocabulary . . . using 'terrible' now instead of 'horrible' to describe our situation."

Tracey's eyes snapped open frightfully wide. It was as though he'd been abruptly jolted from a nightmare. "Do you know how they kill the winner? I know how they do it. I saw it happen. I saw them practicing."

Brock shifted nervously. "What do you mean?" He took a few cautious steps toward Tracey so as not to frighten him. "I know that the winner gets possessed, Tracey. Are you saying there's more?"

_I'm not sure that I really want him to answer that._

Tracey wailed quietly for a moment before burying his face in his hands. "Y-yes," he whispered. "Before you get possessed. That's when they do it. They do it, and I saw them do this . . . they do something awful to you."

The vile anticipation was scraping away at Brock's sanity. "What! Damn it all, Tracey, what did you see!"

"At-at least," Tracey mumbled. "At least I won't be bleeding to death."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Giovanni stood on the opposite side of the arena from Misty.

"Miss Waterflower," Giovanni acknowledged her casually; his tone held the tiniest kick of irritation. But his minute flicker of frustration was so subtle that Misty was instantly second guessing if she'd even noticed anything at all. "You look well," Giovanni added. The man addressed her as though they were about to enter a business meeting, not a battle for their lives.

Misty could only muster a frail nod in response to the Viridian Gym leaders greeting.

Misty stood uncomfortably in the spotlight awaiting the sack of Pokeballs.

Her knees began to tremble, her thoughts galloping frantically in a dozen different directions.

_I think I'm gonna be sick. Oh my God. . . how could I have agreed to gamble so uncertainly with Gary's life? How could I have been so thoughtless? So careless? I was desperate and rash! What on earth was I thinking when I agreed? If I lose, Derrick is going to hurt Gary, hurt him bad . . . it will be all my fault. And now I have to battle Giovanni! Giovanni of Viridian City . . . of all people. Why him? Why did it have to be him?_

Giovanni was well known world wide as one of the best trainers alive. Obtaining his Earth Badge was nearly impossible. Rumors swarmed across Kanto that Lance had once offered Giovanni a position in the Elite Four, but that Giovanni had declined it. Apparently this mysterious Gym Leader was content training his rare Pokemon at the Gym level. It was admirable that Giovanni wasn't the type of man that sought out great power and fame. But it was also ironic . . . as much as he shied away from news reporters and steered clear of top tournaments it didn't seem to matter: everyone everywhere still knew his name. And yet no one knew anything about him beyond that.

Misty had never seen Giovanni battle before. In fact, she'd only ever met him once prior to this day. Years ago, when Misty was a little girl, her sisters had taken her along to a Kanto Gym Leader conference. Giovanni had been the guest speaker. He had nobly warned his fellow trainers about the dangers of lusting for power and control. It was so long ago. . . Misty could hardly recall the details of his speech; but she could clearly remember how impressed she'd been by his no-nonsense attitude and collected confidence. But still . . . there had been something about him then that had left an unsettled feeling swelling in the pit of her stomach.

Now, in this moment that same calm and composed face stared back at Misty from the end of the arena . . . and that nervous feeling returned to her stomach.

_The Viridian Gym. . . Team Rocket took over Giovanni's gym on the day that Ash had gotten his Earth Badge . . . that was the same day Gary saved Ash's life when Meowth was electrocuting the podium. Something wasn't right then . . . and we never did find out how Jessie and James (of all people) had managed to steal anything out from under Giovanni's nose, let alone his own gym! There's something that's just not quite right about Giovanni . . . damn, but I just can't put my finger on it!_

Giovanni cast Misty a clever, almost smug smile. There was a small scab on his lower lip, but the manner in which the man was grinning almost made him seem proud of his little wound. He carelessly brushed his hands over his white robes as if smoothing the wrinkles from a business suit.

Misty watched his lose movements with awe. How could Giovanni be so relaxed?

_When Gary was up here acting like a pompous ass he was just hiding his nerves. But this guy. . . Giovanni really doesn't seem the least bit afraid. It's like he doesn't care what happens. My God, but he should care! He heard the Seer. Gary's life is at stake__ here. . . Giovanni's own life is at stake. Yet the man is as cool as someone who just got back from a cruise through the Orange Islands!_

"Take two," ordered Derrick.

Misty gasped with surprise upon hearing Derrick's icy voice. She had been so entranced by watching Giovanni that she hadn't even noticed Derrick approaching her with the sack.

"Okay," Misty breathed nervously; selecting two balls.

Across the arena she noticed that Giovanni already had his Pokeballs in hand.

Giovanni raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Misty. She blushed guiltily; suddenly realizing that he was wondering why she was staring at him.

"Shall we begin," Giovanni's voice was detached and commanding. His words were not intended to be a question.

It was evident to Misty that Giovanni was use to giving orders, and not receiving them.

"Hey," Derrick walked over to Giovanni and shoved him with moderate force. "I don't recall hearing The Seer tell you to begin! Don't you dare try to give orders around here!"

Giovanni lanced Derrick with a dissatisfied sort of glare; but the Viridian Gym Leader quickly shrugged the incident off. Derrick wasn't getting to him.

Misty decided that Giovanni must be the only captive trainer who wasn't intimidated by Derrick. After all, even Lance had been unnerved by the insane Revivalists abuse of Gary. But it seemed like nothing had managed to concern Giovanni . . . and if there was something, then he surly wasn't letting on.

_Come to think of it, I don't recall Giovanni freaking out even when the Seer told us we would get possessed by that dead master. If that didn't disturb him, nothing will._

As though reading her face like a book, Giovanni cleared his throat: "Ahem, Miss Waterflower, I wish you the best of luck in this match. Lord knows neither of us truly wants to win. Even with your friends' safety on the line - I know that a win is not something you desire any more than I do. But, I admire your bold attempt. Now, for goodness sake, can we begin this battle!" That last line was definitely addressed towards the Seer.

An awkward silence lulled by before the Seer's raspy voice was heard: "Begin!"

"At last. Pokeball, go," Giovanni flung forth his first ball. A stunning Dragonair appeared soaring around the arena. Its length was twice that of any Dragonair Misty had ever read about. It was mystical and magical beyond her wildest dreams . . . flying and twirling above the arena like a blue ribbon dancing in the wind. For a moment Misty was too amazed to throw her own Pokeball forward.

But, of course, Derrick reminded her: "Hurry up! Throw a ball!"

_Giovanni is wrong. I DO want to win this battle. For you Gary. I'll win it for you. _Misty glanced quickly to the side of the arena. Gary was there. Sitting strapped to his chair like the rest of the captive trainers. He sat poised; straight and dignified in his seat despite how exhausted he must have been. A wisp of Gary's russet hair was hanging low on his face. The strands were brushing delicately across his right cheek; Misty felt a pang of foreboding . . . his hair touched his skin so gently, but if she lost . . . Derrick would be pounding Gary's face like a Machamp. The mere idea made her cringe.

Misty stared hard at Gary, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking; she couldn't tell what he was feeling . . . she didn't have the chance to decipher his face. Before she could brace herself Misty was engulfed by the oceans of blue in Gary's eyes. She was blinded by everything around her; drowning in the hope that rippled towards her . . . in this moment she realized how much he truly was counting on her.

_I can't lose!_

"Pokemon, I chose you," Misty tossed forward the ball in her right hand.

A Sandslash appeared. The spines on Its back were shaped more like needles than the common almond shape. Unsurprisingly, the Sandslash was huge.

"Dragonair," Giovanni began coolly. "Wrap Attack." His voice was void of any excitement. He initiated the command as though confident it would win him the battle.

"Sandslash, get out of the way and use your Sand Attaack!" Misty ordered, knowing full well that if Dragonair got a hold of Sandslash it could mean the end.

As Dragonair shot towards Sandslash , the ground rodent rolled out of the way and began digging furiously into the arena floor. The Sandslash managed to kick some paint shavings and gravel at the Dragonair – however, the arena floor was solid concrete and It could not generate enough debris to knock Its opponents accuracy down.

"Continue, Dragonair," Giovanni instructed. He was focused on obtaining a successful Wrap.

Dragonair responded at once, Its long tail reaching like a killer vine towards Sandslash's body.

"Sandslash, use your Fury Swipes!" Misty cried. But her command was too late. Dragonair moved with speed that a lightning storm would envy. It ensnared Sandslash within Its sleek muscular tail and began to squeeze.

"Sandslash, Scratch! Scratch yourself free," Misty encouraged timidly.

_Oh no! This can't happen. I can't lose my first Pokemon yet, not yet! I haven't even managed to injure that Dragonair at all. _

"Excellent Wrap, Dragonair," Giovanni praised his Pokemon. "Continue, I want to crush that Sandslash."

Sandslash was squirming helplessly within Dragonair's Wrap. Its golden rodent face was beginning to swell from lack of oxygen.

"Oh no," Misty cried loudly. "How long can this Wrap last?"

"It can go on for several turns, Miss Waterflower," Giovanni stated flatly.

Misty's face reddened. "I-I know that."

_How can he be so curt? I feel like an idiot. . . my Pokemon is helpless. . . Sandslash isn't going to win. . . Gary. . . what can I do for Gary?_

"Enough!" Misty roared. "That's enough, Sandslash. Return." She quickly recalled Sandslash, knowing that Its defeat was inevitable.

_That's enough from Sandslash. Its completely outmatched. I just hope my next Pokemon is better._

Across the arena Giovanni narrowed his eyes. "Well, come on, let's finish this."

"Pokeball, go!" Misty pitched her last ball into the ring.

A lovely Ponyta appeared. It was rearing and bucking with tremendous energy. Fire flared from Its nostrils as Its tempter exploded. This Pokemon was ready to charge.

Giovanni smirked. "Looks like you're at a disadvantage, my dear," his tone was on the border of mocking.

"Yeah, I realize that!" Misty barked, her own tempter nearly equaled that of the Ponyta's.

_I am getting just a little tired of this guy! Why is he such a know-it-all? He has too much to say all the time. And his constant commenting is extremely distracting! I can't let him beat me! Think, Misty, think . . . Lara Larame had that entire ranch of Ponyta's . . . I just have to focus, to try and remember how she handled them. The type is Fire Horse. But It's weak against Dragon. . . what can I do to gain the upper hand?_

"Dragonair, Slam!" Giovanni directed.

"Ponyta, Agility! Get out of the way!"

Ponyta was exceedingly quicker than the Sandslash. Its entire body spewed flames as Its speed increased drastically. Just as Dragonair's massive frame came charging forward, Ponyta dashed out of harms way.

"Good job, Ponyta!" Misty cheered.

_Handling Fire types has never been my strong point. But I've got to keep this momentum going for Gary's sake._

Giovanni was unfazed by his failed attack. "Dragonair, Hyperbeam – and do not miss."

_How can he say that: 'do not miss'? Of course the Dragonair isn't going to try and miss. Giovanni is so intense when he's battling . . . it's like nothing in the world matters to him but a victory . . . I guess this is why that Earth Badge is so coveted. _

"Ponyta, look out!"

The cobalt crystal on Dragonair's throat began blazing with energy.

Ponyta shifted anxiously from Its front to rear hooves. It was intently watching the Dragonair, but unsure of which direction to bolt.

"Now!" Giovanni snapped.

Ponyta leapt upwards as though hoping to jump over the Hyper Beam. For a moment it looked as though Ponyta had successfully cleared the beam, however, Dragonair bucked Its head upwards and the beam followed.

Ponyta shrieked in agony as Its flesh was blistered by the intense ray of power.

The Fire Horse collapsed to the floor. It was winning softly; attempting to stabilize Its self after such a fierce assault.

"Ponyta, are you okay?" Misty called out to her Pokemon.

_Oh, please, please be okay! This is our chance, Dragonair will need to recharge!_

The Ponyta managed to struggle to Its feet and glared furiously at Dragonair. The dragon was swirling carelessly above the ring.

"Ponyta, the only way you're going to be able to reach It is with a Fire Spin!"

Ponyta galloped closer to the Dragonair and blew a stream of flames from Its mouth. The scorching flames surrounded Dragonair.

Dragonair wailed in surprise; It did not expect Ponyta to recover from the Hyper Beam.

"Endure it, Dragonair. It will be over soon," Giovanni advised.

"Keep It trapped, Ponyta! Dragonair is getting weaker!"

Indeed Dragonair was beginning to whimper in distress as the fire singed Its scales.

_This is going great! So far Ponytas Fire Spin has circled Dragonair three times! The Dragonair is completely trapped. Every time It tries to move It gets burned even worse._

Ponyta was finally out of flames. Its Fire Spin had ended. An incredibly frail Dragonair twisted weakly in a failing attempt to retain flight.

_It's so weak It can't even fly anymore! It's falling to the ground. Ponyta will have a much better shot at finishing It down here._

"Ponyta's weak too, Dragonair. Slam It again and you'll win," Giovanni was dead serious.

_Will one Slam really finish my Ponyta off? _Misty felt nervous perspiration slide down her face. _Giovanni has been battling longer than me, Ash and Gary combined . . . if he thinks Ponyta is done for then . . . oh no!_

Misty's thoughts had not been in the right place.

"Ponyta, watch out!" Misty's warning was too late. The Dragonair's huge tail came thundering down upon Ponyta's head. The Fire Horse whined faintly before passing out cold on the floor.

"Haha!" Derrick laughed menacingly behind Misty. "Good going! It's over. Giovanni wins. . . Misty loses and . . . Gary loses."

0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o

AUTHORS CHAPTER 29 THANK YOUS:

Alex Warlorn- Hi! No problem if you were a tad later than usual R&Ring. I totally understand you had pre-reading for Latias' Journey to do. I'm sure that fic is error free! Thanks for the comments. LOL, oops, yeah I forgot that all Chansey's were female. I'm just so use to calling the Pokemon 'Its'. But, yeah, that is strange that there are no males of the species . . .--; anyways, thanks! hugs

MidnightMist- huge hugs I got not one, but two reviews from you! cheers You made my day twice! LOL, yes, I suppose that was a magic train. It was one heck of a long train if nothing else! I'm just relieved to have a rough draft penciled out. It takes a load off of my mind to know that the fic exists in its entirety in some way, shape or form! I did take Gio on a 'blank' character & decided to add a few colors here & there. Hee hee. It was fun. I loved your comparison of my fic to a tower. I'm not sure I deserved it, but thank you, really: thank you. I was totally flattered. I have noticed you've grown up. . . but I think we both have since this fic started (years ago). Heh. . . well, I'm still a tad immature, but I can't help it! We gotta be immature sometimes, hee hee! I wub you! hugs

Alexis Ludd- Hello! waves Thanks for reading my entire fic! You totally made my day. I love new readers. & your review was incredibly flattering, thank you so much! As far as Misty's last name goes: I never knew that 'Williams' was officially her last name. I guess I've heard a few different last names used for her & 'Waterflower' was just may favorite. But thanks for the info! I really hope you continue to R&R!

WolfSapphire200- Hiya! Thank you a TON for reading my story! I know it a long one, but you came along at a good time. Everything is really building up to the main event. I'm glad that you like my fic even though it has a Ash/Misty/Gary triangle. I hope you will read on and continue to share your opinion.

Kagome1015- WOW! You are a SUPER reviewer! When I came back from vacation I had a wonderful time reading all your little comments. Thank you! Holy cow you read so quickly. Thanks so much for every one of those reviews. I have updated as promised & I hope you have enjoyed!

Subieko- Hi there, sweetheart! How are you? Your review had me grinning (as usual) you are so sweet, thoughtful, encouraging and all over wonderful! big hug I hoped you liked the battle. There is going to be a break in the battles for a little while after this. I have other plot points to touch on. Alas, so much to write & so little time! Thanks again!

Kritika Kritik- Well, you've read all the way to chapter 15. That's a good sign, lol. Maybe my fic is okay then! I really appreciate your well thought out reviews. I'm thrilled that I got you laughing at Prof Oak and Togepi. That is one of my all time favorite scenes from this fic. & I had a blast writing it!

Ori- Hiya! Thanks for yet another super encouraging review! Take your time with the drawing. I totally understand that art takes time to perfect. I'm still obsessed with your drawing of Gary! hugs pic I was checking out a bunch of your drawing on your website. . . wow 00 YOU are SO talented. I wish, wish, wish I could draw like that! Alas, but I cannot! Anyways, thanks!

Togepi4eva- I'm back! Thanks for the lovely review! I can't wait to join the forum. & trust me, I am SO happy that you happened to stumbled upon my fic. You are one of my most loyal reviewers and I so look forward to reading your comments after each chapter.

Angel-star727- I hope you liked the battle. But, the battles are going to go on break for a while . . . I need to get some distance done with the other story lines. But that will be fun to write. I like writing battles . . . but I love writing dramatic mushy plots. hugs Thanks!

evryluvsmisty- Greetings! Welcome to my fic. I'm so happy that you took the time to read everything & then review. Your review was great & I'm so thankful that you shared your thoughts with me Thanks also for saying you think my fic will be great no matter how it ends. . . that means a lot to me! I sincerely hope you will continue to read on. I can't wait to hear more from you! hugs

oWaste of Paintx- waves Hello there! THANKS SO MUCH for reading and reviewing my story! I know it takes a long time to read, and I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. Thank you! All of your kind words had me blushing. Gary and Misty have always been my personal favorite pairing, BUT, I do realize many of my readers are AAML fans . . . so I supposed the fic could still go either way. We'll see! Thanks a bunch! Please read on!

Star's dreams—Your review had me giggling! Lime is such a character. Thanks for the great comments. I can always count on you to put a grin on my face. LOL, I guess Gary will always be Gary. I wub you, Star! hugs

MagRowan- Yikes, yeah I had way too many type-o's that time. Ugg, I really rushed to get that chappie done before I got on the train . . . shame on me. I took my time with this one tho (that's why it's a little late). I hope I won't have that many in this chappie. Hm, so you are wondering if there will be a final match, eh? I wish I could tell you all the details, but alas, I can't. Thank you so much for all your kind words. Your reviews always make me really hyper and happy because your praise is so generous. I can't thank you enough! hugs & more hugs

RainyDay Dragonair- I'm blushing! Your review really made me blush! You inspired me to write & you also inspired me to give Giovanni a Dragonair! Thanks for reading my whole LONG fic! Thank you! Thank you! Please continue to share your thoughts. I can't wait to hear them.

megs626- Hiya, hon! hugs I hope the suspense hasn't killed you, lol! & wow, have I really sparked your interest in egoshipping? Wowie! I'm actually impressed with myself. Hee hee! You're so sweet. Thanks for the kindness.

satoshigeru-chan- Welcome to my fic & thanks for thinking it is cool. As you requested I have done more! I hope you continue to R&R.

xAFChickax- Hi! Thanks again for the sweet praise. You are incredibly thoughtful. So even you are starting to get a soft spot for Gary & Misty. . . well, the love triangle will continue on. & I hope you continue to enjoy it. You rock!

Raevn- Hiya! How are you doing? Your review got me giggling. I love your sense of humor & all your ideas and thoughts. LOL, yup I got a bunch of shiny souvenir things. Too bad my family & friends took them all. Oh well! So, what did you think of this battle? I hope you enjoyed the chappie.

Smileyaili- cheers You said my chappie was 'awesome' I'm so excited. That is so flattering. THANKS! I won't give up. I feel like I'm on a roll here & I wanna crank these chapters out as best as I can. Enjoy! hugs

Purple Wolf Girl- Hey, sweetie! Thanks for coming back to read. You know I'll R&R whatever you write! I love ya! Thanks for the comments.

Cosmic Mewtwo- I really hope I wrote Giovanni okay. You are the expert on him so I'm counting on you to point out any errors so that I may correct them in future chappies. I had to develop him a tad in my own direction for plot reasons. He was fun to write tho. Thanks for the super kind words. You are really inspiring. Now, you need to go update too, lol. I can't wait to read your fic either. hugs

Lyra- LOL! Hey, babe! I knew that chappie would drive you into egoshipping madness. Haha, I almost felt bad leaving you with that ending. Derrick is a major jerk. I know, I think everyone hates him I've yet to have a review complementing Derrick, hee hee. Well, don't be too tough on Misty. After all, she didi try to win! hugs Read on! I adore you! Thanks.

Kinzoku—Hello there! Welcome to my story. I really appreciate you reading the entire fic. I normally don't have quite so many type-o's. I admit that I did really rush that chappie in order to get it done prior to leaving for my vacation. I shouldn't have that many in the future, but if I seem to hit a slump I will happily take you up on that proof-reader offer. To answer your question: I am not planning any Gary/Ash. I think my fic has enough drama and madness without adding that. Plus, I'm not very good at slashiness. You'd prolly be disappointed. Thank again so much for R&Ring! I hoe you continue.

Dave Behave- Thanks for the review and the sweet well-wishes. You are one loyal reviewer. I don't doubt you will be with this fic to the bitter end. I laughed when you said I was making you a romantic sucker. Phew, I never saw that coming . Thanks again, Dave Behave. You're awesome.

EVERYONE: Okay, I'm home safe & sound. I had a nice trip. I'm really tired still, but I'm going to blame this dumb Spring forward clock thing on that. Thanks to everyone for hanging in there until I got back. Now for the cool news: I took a 9 hour train ride into Canada and on the way I wrote (free hand on paper) the ENTIRE story. So, Watch Your Back is drafted completely. I just need to get the time together to type the whole thing up and then upload it onto I will be doing so one chappie at a time til it's done. I'm still in shock though: I really wrote the WHOLE thing! hugs all Maia


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_I'm really worried about her. . . I miss her. . . geeze, I'm afraid that I might need Misty more than she needs me. . . get a grip, Ash. . . please, please get a grip. . ._

Misty had been ushered from the stadium nearly an hour ago by two robust Revivalists.

Ash didn't know where they had taken her. He didn't know what they were going to do with her now that she had lost her battle against Giovanni.

Ash didn't know anything at all . . . except that when she was being dragged from the room she was crying hysterically. Misty was crying as if the guilt from her loss was devouring her very soul.

Before disappearing into the hallway her last words were spent gasping and pleading to Gary for forgiveness.

From his own seat across the arena Gary had been speechless. He had only stared, face void of expression, as Misty was torn from both of their sight.

_He wasn't mad at her, he wasn't. . . _Ash had assured himself then. _I think Gary is just shocked. He's coming to terms with what her loss means. Gary's gottah focus on protecting his own neck now. _

Of course Ash had tried to protest when Misty was being jarred from the stadium. But the complaints of a teenage boy who was strapped securely to a chair were of little concern to Derrick. The only reaction at all that Ash had managed to squeeze from Derrick was a sharp tongue lashing consisting of: _quit your whining_ and_ I'm going to snap your neck if you don't shut up, _then: _you'll see Miss Waterflower in your cell later IF you keep your mouth shut._

Ash didn't want Derrick to snap his neck and he did want to see Misty. Therefore, he concluded that being quiet was one hundred percent in his favor.

All of the other losers of day (Bugsy, Liza, and Brock) had already been removed to god-knows-where. Then a few moments ago Morty had also been taken away - for he lost in a battle to Agatha right after Misty's loss.

Ash despised the fact that he only had Derrick's meager word to cling to; but the promise of seeing Misty again was truly all that he had.

Thus, Ash allowed Derrick's words to echo in his head and - on some level - they actually served to comfort him as more battles continued.

Nevertheless, every few moments Ash would glance longingly to the empty seat at his side and wish with all his heart that Misty was in it.

_She must be alone and scared. And, god, I know she's blaming herself for losing. Misty really did mean well on betting she'd beat that guy Giovanni. And she really tried to win. She seemed incredibly distracted and tense up there, but who could blame her? I'm worried that if Derrick really hurts Gary badly tonight then Misty will never forgive herself. But Gary can take one heck of a beating and still cop an attitude, he's tough. And when I do see Misty later I'm going to pull her into my arms and remind her of that. _Ash smiled softly to himself; the sheer idea of holding her close was reassuring.

There was a battle taking place this very second. Ash's eyes focused and unfocused from the arena. He was struggling to concentrate.

Lance was currently battling John Dixson. This was the kind of battle that Ash had always dreamed of witnessing. Ash _should_ have been on the edge of his seat with excitement . . . he _should_ have been cheering and encouraging the two trainers on . . . he _should_ have been studying and absorbing the techniques of the others . . . but instead he was justifiably miserable. Ash could hardly even remember what Pokemon they were using.

Lance presently had a Ninetales, and so far, he had defeated John's first Pokemon: a Zubat, with ease.

Now John was battling Ninetales with a Diglett. John had the advantage - but Ash seriously doubted that he was going to win.

Ash frowned sourly, attempting once again to focus on the battle before him. _Lance the Dragon Master would never lose to a Diglett. _

Indeed Ash was right. No sooner had John released his Diglett and ordered the first 'Dig', had Lance had somehow commanded his Ninetales to actually burrow after It. Ninetales managed to stick Its own head into the hole and snag a hold of Diglett. The mole Pokemon was rapidly mauled nearly to Its death.

The battle was already over. John Dixson was now also being hauled from the room.

The Seer's spine-chilling voice infested the ears of the captive audience: "That will conclude the battles for today. Kindly, be patient while my Revivalists escort you back to your cells."

_We're done for today? That's a big surprise. I didn't even get to battle! Agatha and Morty battled twice and I don't even battle once? Not that I'm complaining . . . I guess my name just didn't get picked. Well, that's lucky for me. _

Ash took a fleeting look around the room. _Who's left now? Lance, Giovanni, Richie, Karen, Agatha, myself . . . of course Gary . . . that's it. That means the winner . . . the Beasts Chosen One is . . . is one of us!_

Across the room Ash silently observed Gary. Derrick had begun tightening his throat ropes. Of course, Derrick was wrenching unnecessarily hard on the rope ends. Gary's neck was already completely raw as it was; angry crimson lacerations were visible even from this distance.

For an impulsive second Ash almost yelled out to Derrick in a verbal defense for Gary . . . but, then he remembered Derrick telling him to keep his mouth shut. _I'm sorry, Gary. But I need to see Misty later. Me yelling at Derrick won't do you any good anyway._

Despite Ash's fixation on him,Gary wasn't paying any attention to Ash. Gary's sight was fixated only on the flooring, and he wasn't even arguing as Derrick shoved him around.

_ Oh no, so far whenever Gary's behaved it's been like a clam before the storm type of act. I dunno. . . I hope he can stay strong tonight. I still can't believe how great of a guy he is, allowing himself to go through this torment all for Misty. I mean, obviously I'm doing this because I. . . well. . . I really, really care about her. Misty and I, we have feelings for one another. Deep feelings. Feelings that I can't wait to explore and develop once we get the heck outta this place! _

A Revivalist approached Ash now and stood him up. The man was brusquely re-securing his own wrist and throat ropes.

Just before Derrick took Gary from the room, he and Ash made brief eye contact.

Gary actually offered Ash a weak smile.

Ash was usually clueless when it came to reading facial expressions, however, in this concisely intense moment he knew without a shadow of a doubt what his old rival was trying to say.

_ I'll_ _take care of her. _Ash nodded confidently as Gary disappeared around the door frame. _Don't worry, Gary. I would never let anything happen to Misty. . . It's clear to me that you never would either. . . she means just as much to you as. . . as she does . . . to me . . . . . . . . . oh my god . . . no way . . . is it possible that Gary could have feelings for Misty too?_

This was not the appropriate time. This was certainly not the appropriate place. However, the raw emotion did sting . . . and the bitter thought did whisk regretfully through Ash's mind . . .

Perhaps there were greater things to rival over than Pokemon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

CHAPTER 30 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn—Hey there! You really had me grinning comparing Gio to Ghaleon. I love the Lunar games. I've beaten them both hee hee then you compared him to Senitor Palpatine! That was great. Next chapter is going to answer another plot question. I'm working on transferring it from my note book to computer but I'm in the middle of final papers. . . ug. . . stupid university! Thanks so much, that was a very encouraging review for me.

Midnight Mist- Hiya, hon! How are you? I love how excited you seem over my updates. It makes me excited to keep writing! heh, yeah Ash was indeed MIA from the last one. . . but he got to star in this one. . . ehehehe. . . you're very observant and don't fear that you speculate too much. I generally do include subtle between-the-lines hints . . . sometimes, not always . . . Anyway, thank you!

Cosmic Mewtwo- You have flattered me once again! You always make me blush with your kind reviews. I thank you so much for that. I was nervous that you would disapprove of Gio, so, phew! LOL, yeah you are rooting for the 'twerps' that's funny! Thanks for pointing out the 2 spelling errors. I actually went in and fixed them immediately after getting your review!

Angel-star727- Hiya! Hee hee. . . glad you like the mushiness. . more to come! Thanks!

Dave Behave- Oh wow, I caught you off guard. I'm surprised, you've been reading this from the start, I figured you were immune to my plot twists. Hee hee! Haha, be nice to Tracey, he's just insane.

Alexis Ludd- Hello! Thanks for saying my fic is wonderful! That made my day! You are incredibly sweet! I'm glad you liked the plot twist. Another plot twist is on the way in the next chapter! I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

Raevn- Haha, no I'm not going on another vacation for a while! But, yes, it was a magical train. . . It is SUCH a relief to have the fic DONE on paper. It's just a process now transferring it to the computer. . . typing one word at a time. But I will do it! Thank you for all the inspiring comments! I hope you keep reading because you totally push me to write!

pika318- Long time no see! How have you been? Thanks for reading. I don't know much about the Pokemon Adventure characters but I'm sure it would change the fic quite a bit . Thanks for the support!

Togepi4eva- I'm glad you liked my Brock/ Tracey part. Don't worry a lot more is going to be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks again! I love your reviews.

RainyDay Dragonair- I'm happy that you like my long chapters. I know some people prefer shorter ones. Sorry that this was a shorter chappie, But if I waited to type the next part I wouldn't have been able to update for another week & I wanted to give you all something! Thank you a TON for all your kind words and encouragement!

Star's dreams- Hee hee. . . bubble gum clouds, eh? That sounds nice! Thanks for liking all the emotions and confrontations in the last chapter. You and Lime rule!

Subieko- Hiya! Yup, Tracey did get annoying after a while. Poor Brock. I'm glad you caught the irony of Gio preaching against power hee hee. . . I loved your review. I read it like 5 times! And each time I felt more inspired! THANKS!

megs626- I love the triangle too! Hee hee! But I love it more knowing that YOU love it! More triangle goodness to come. Actually lots of it! Thanks for the support. You really get me typing.

MagCat- Hi there! Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review my entire story. I am pleased beyond words that you have enjoyed it so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm always happy to meet a fellow Gary/ Misty fan! I hope you continue to R&R!

Lyra- Haha. You are so crazy, I love you! Thanks for pulling that quote. I worked hard on it! I know that you want more Gary/Misty scenes like ASAP, but you'll just have to be patient, lol! Thanks, honey!

xAFChickax- Hiya, hiya! Thanks so much—again for the review. You are so sweet and wonderful. More updates soon.

MagRowan- Hee hee. . . so I only had one type-o last time, that's better! lol Don't be sad that I wrote the whole fic. . . it's still going to take me a pretty long time to type it all and upload it. But I am setting a goal to try & get it all posted by the end of the summer or early fall. Hopefully I can do just that! As usual, your comments were encouraging and appreciated more than you even know!

Smileyaili- Thanks a bunch for all the kind emails and the review! you are a great cyber friend! I will keep it up!

NOTE TO ALL: Yes, yes, I know this chapter was shorter than you wanted. I hope nobody is terribly disappointed. I just really wanted to focus a little on Ash. Plus, I really wanted to give you all an update & I won't get another chance to type until next week. So, I figured a short chappie is better than nothing. Forgive me! I'll make up for it with the next one. Also, the next one reveals some secrets. Thank you all. Maia


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Squirtle? Squirt, squirt."

"Yeah, dat's what I'm sayin'. Geeze, but nobody eva listens ta me!"

"Squirt."

"So, basically dats da whole story. Everyone's bein' blackmailed on some level here. . . and everyone's too afraid ta do anything about it. But, as proud members a' Team Rocket - Jessie, James and I gotta do what we can tah help keep our boss safe, you know what I mean, Squirtle? We don't got no choice really. Dat big Pokemon is . . . really somethin' else."

Squirtle frowned thoughtfully. He was desperately trying to force his mind to absorb and comprehend all that Meowth had told him.

The two little Pokemon had spent the last hour wandering the hallways in this underground labyrinth of cell doors. It seemed to Squirtle that they were searching in vain . . . there were hundreds of doors; and not only could Ash be behind anyone of them – but neither Squirtle nor Meowth had a key! The only positive of spending time with Meowth was the fact that the Rocket Pokemon had been filling Squirtle in on all the details of this dreadful underground base.

Squirtle was still having a hard time understanding just how terrible these 'Revivalists' were. They were starving their captives, cramming them into freezing, dirty cells, separating friends and family, and even physically abusing some. On top of all this misery they were being forced to battle with random Pokemon . . . and for what? So that the winner could just be brutally murdered and have his or her body over-taken by some long dead soul!

Squirtle shook his head fiercely. How was he going to explain all this madness to the other Pokemon waiting outside? He'd seen a lot of insane things in his days . . . but this? This was beyond ludicrous . . . in fact, it was evil.

Evil . . . and Ash was caught right in the center of it all.

Squirtle's insides felt like they were being strangled in an Arbok's wrap. For a brief moment he became light headed and almost stumbled forward.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Squirtle felt Meowth's gentle paw on his shoulder – steadying him.

Squirtle glanced up at the other Pokemon awkwardly. "Squirtle. Squirt." He felt slightly embarrassed allowing Meowth - a Pokemon who was usually his adversary- see him falter.

"It's okay ta feel sick ova this, Squirtle. Trust me, I do too. My boss just won another battle . . . I don't wanna see him get hurt either."

"Squirtle?" Squirtle felt extremely uneasy about this 'Miracle Pokemon.' What was It? Who was It? How is it that he'd never known of Its existence before?

"I dunno what It is either. I suppose Its gottah be some kinda legendary though," Meowth offered a reasonable possibility.

"Squirtle." A legendary . . . it must be that . . . and if it was a legendary . . . then . . . "SQUIRTLE!"

"Huh?" Meowth was startled by Squirtle's sudden outburst. "What is it?"

"Squirt, squirt, squ-squirt!"

"Oh, I see. Hm, dat is a good point. Ash does have a track record of attracting da attention of legendaries, don't he? But, do you really think dat Ash is who dis Poke-beast is after?"

Squirtle nodded. There was not a doubt in his mind. Legendaries were drawn to Ash like a Venomoth to a flame. Ash was in serious danger.

"But, listen, Squirtle: Ash would haveta win dis tournament ta be in real trouble. Dat means he'd haveta beat my boss AND Lance da Dragon Master in a battle," Meowth pointed out calmly. "I mean, okay sure, da kids got talent - I admit it. But, my boss and Lance are in a league of dere own. Ash ain't got no chance of beatin' dem."

"Squirtle!"

"Nope, no chance! If dis weren't such a messed up situation I'd be willing ta lay money on it. Ash ain't got no chance. My boss will prolly win da whole thing."

"Sqiurtle!"

"Boss."

"Squirtle!"

"Boss!"

"Squirtle. . .squirt?" Who. . . _was_ Meowth's boss anyway?

"Well, I guess dere's no sense in hiding it from you now. Especially since none of us'll prolly get outta here alive. But if we do get outta here you gottah promise never ta tell anyone. Not even your twerpie friends! I'm serious, from one Pokemon to another: swear dat ya won't spill!"

The curiosity was too much for Squirtle, he vowed to keep Meowth's secret.

Meowth grinned with relief as they rounded the corner of yet another endless hallway of locked cell doors. "Well, my boss is none other than-"

"Yes, Seer, it did go quite well indeed. I'm satisfied," a calm, yet forceful male voice echoed from someplace down the corridor. The sound of this voice resulted in instantly silencing Meowth.

"As am I," replied a second voice. But unlike the first, this voice was unnaturally frightful; slithering into Squirtle's ears and bringing deadly intentions along with it.

"Hey," Meowth whispered nervously. "Dat- dat first voice sounded like . . . my boss!"

Meowth and Squirtle crept silently down the hall. On the right one of the cell doors was cracked open.

The two Pokemon carefully peered into the slit of open door.

The room before them was small, but strangely cozy. A comfortable-looking futon, a coffee table, and a small refrigerator were just a few of the amenities that made the room seem more like a hotel than a prison.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle questioned warily.

"No," Meowth responded. "Da other cells have nothin' but a dirty floor. They are nothin' like dis one. . . no futons, dat's for sure."

The Pokemon fell silent as they spied three masculine figures lurking in the corner of the room. One man was cloaked entirely in black shrouds; he was frightfully tall and thin. Squirtle knew instantly that the sinister second voice must have belonged to him . . . for he was giving Squirtle the creeps.

The second man was also dressed in black robes; his frame was muscular and stiff. The shroud concealed his face from view.

The third man was dressed in a comfortable silver silk robe. He looked as though he had just showered; for his brown hair was slicked back neatly over his head. Squirtle thought he had a formidable expression on his face. He emitted an air of confidence, and seemed to move carelessly about the room.

"Oh my gosh," Meowth hissed. "Dat. . . dat is my boss! B-but why's he getting all friendly with da Seer? And . . . and dat other guy is Derrick. The guy I told you about who beasts on da twerps."

"Squirt!" The Seer? That eerie tall shrouded man was the dreaded Seer that Squirtle had heard so much about.

Squirtle glanced over at Meowth; the cat Pokemon was actually trembling from the surprise of his bosses' seemingly cozy arrangement with the Revivalists.

"I knew dat my boss was being cared for well compared to da others," Meowth began. "Jessie told me dat he was given a decent cell. But . . . I didn't think it would be like this. Why?"

"Squirt!" Squirtle told Meowth to hush up, it looked like The Seer was about to speak.

"Giovanni," The Seer spoke with mild enthusiasm. "I'm pleased the battle out come was to your satisfaction. You are indeed a very skilled trainer. You handle well. Miss Waterflower looked rather pathetic."

Giovanni grunted with amusement. "I almost felt sorry for the girl. She was a nervous wreck. Not that I blame her . . . being paired up with_ me_ under such pressure would not be in anyone's favor."

The Seer chuckled ominously. "She is not the one He seeks."

"No, she wasn't," Giovanni agreed, his loose smile abruptly forming into an imposing sneer. "Now, Seer, remember: I want to keep winning my battles until I am paired up with Lance. It will look bad if I lose to anyone else. Now, just make certain that the pokeballs continue to be rigged in my battles only, of course – I don't want to disrupt the outcome of the tournament. When I am finally paired up with Lance give me weak Pokemon only – something like a Caterpie will do nicely. That way it will look as though it wasn't any fault of mine when he easily defeats me. Once I'm out of the spotlight my work here will be a lot less trying. My loyal Rockets will continue to serve you out of fear for my safety. Meanwhile, I will continue to fund your little operation."

The Seer nodded his head slowly. "We Revivalists are very grateful to you, Giovanni. You've provided us with this fine underground base, our medical equipment, our rations, and the necessary technology for the Revival."

Giovanni casually folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, I have been extremely generous. Be certain that you do not forget my charity. In return you are to _never_ allow that beast to threaten my Team Rocket organization."

"Of course, Giovanni," The Seer agreed quietly.

"And," Giovanni continued with authority. "If I ever require it, you must come to my aid. You Revivalists must promise to instruct your beast to protect me."

"Wait a second!" The Seer's ghostly voice erupted with rage. "No, that is NOT what we agreed on. We want to keep our Miracle Pokemon to ourselves to worship It. It must be kept away from humans or else they will want to study It. No, no, this will not do. Only Its master can soothe it. It will only be content as the center of our prayers."

Giovanni shrugged as though seemingly carefree. "Very well," he sighed dully. "Then I shall just have to pull your funds – effective immediately." Giovanni lanced the Seer with a lethal glare. Squirtle actually flinched; this Giovanni character was intimidating. Squirtle didn't doubt that this human could reduce a Gengar to tears.

"Da boss isn't fooling around," Meowth stated the obvious.

"Big, brave words, Giovanni. But you are forgetting one minor detail," mocked the Seer. "You are helpless here. I can have you killed. Your presence only has value as long as it brings currency with it."

Giovanni frowned irritably - as though The Seer was merely insulting him with such a threat. "Seer, we are business men, you and I. Bickering in this petty manor will do neither of us any good. Don't you agree?"

"So?" The Seer asked cautiously.

"_So_, I have a deal I would like to offer you – a compromise so-to-speak," Giovanni flashed a charming smile; one that oozed nothing but deception as far as Squirtle was concerned.

". . . I'm listening," The Seer seemed hesitant.

"It's very reasonable; as I'm sure you will see. I propose that we leave the decision up to the master of the beast - once he is revived, of course. Surely the creatures master deservers to have authority over Its actions."

The Seer was silent for a long string of moments. Giovanni waited patiently, acting as if he was doing The Seer a noble duty with his proposition.

"Fine," The Seer snapped at last. "That is . . . reasonable I suppose. But I warn you, there is little chance the Revivalist Master will see things your way, Giovanni."

"Time will tell," Giovanni stated flatly. "Hand me that white cloak, will you. And those rope cuffs. They are on the carpet."

The Seer bent down and scooped up the items Giovanni asked for.

"Thank you. Once again, I need to look like a common prisoner when being escorted throughout these _lovely_ halls," Giovanni scoffed as he slipped the white robe over his own.

"Where's he goin'?" Meowth wondered quietly.

Suddenly Derrick stepped forward from the back of the room. Squirtle and Meowth both jumped in surprise. Derrick had been completely silent during this entire time; they had forgotten that he was even present in the room.

"Ah, yes, Derrick, please rope me and take me to the café. I could use a stiff drink."

Derrick glanced over in The Seers direction; awaiting permission to follow Giovanni's request.

"Go on, take him," The Seer allowed.

Derrick nodded respectfully to The Seer and began carefully securing the ropes around Giovanni's wrists and throat.

"Let's get outta here!" Meowth murmured fearfully. He and Squirtle hustled several yards down the hallway.

"Squirt!"

"Okay, let's wait for Derrick and my boss here. If we just stay a few steps behind dem we can prolly still hear what they talk about. I need to know what else da boss isn't tellin' us, Squirtle. Us Rockets have been awfully fearful for his safety. All along he's been bartering for his own safety, his own kidnapping was possibly a fake – I can't believe this. It seems like this arrangement has been planned for months. He's played on our loyalties like a fiddle!" Meowth smiled timidly, despite his clear frusteration. "Even though da boss pulled one over our eyes, I got ta admit: he's a smooth talker. I respect da man."

Squirtle curled his lip in disgust. "Squirtle!"

"Wha? Me, pathetic? How dere ya! Take dat back you slimy turtle!"

"Squirtle!"

"Okay, fine, you're right. We'll settle dis later. Keep your ear-holes open, I think I hear dem coming down da hall!"

Meowth was right. Squirtle could hear the sounds of footsteps and male voices from around the corner. The two men were walking at a brusque pace; the Pokemon were scrambling to keep in ear-shot.

Derrick was chuckling arrogantly. "Seriously, boss. How much longer do I have to pretend to be one of these lunatic Revivalists? Not that I mind working undercover - serving Team Rocket is my life . . . but, I've been in this position for two years now. I'm The Seers right-hand-man, just like you wanted, Sir. Is it almost over?"

Meowth and Squirtle exchanged astonished expressions. Derrick . . . he wasn't a Revivalist . . . he was . . . a Rocket . . .?

Giovanni laughed dryly. "Yes, you've done a fine job. It's almost over."

"I'm just getting so damn sick of playing along that The Seer is some kind of all powerful Wiseman. God, he can't see shit! He doesn't even recognize his own Revivalists motives. Here I am - a spy right under his damn nose and the old fool is clueless."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Giovanni permitted a grin. "Too bad he and his followers are the only ones who can execute The Revival Ceremony. And when that master is resurrected I do not wish to make an enemy of him – he will control the worlds most powerful Pokemon. Making an ally in this instance is very wise." Giovanni frowned before continuing. "Now, about this _deal_ that I struck with The Seer. What way do you think the master of the beast will swing? Can we persuade him to work with us? Can the master be bought? Clearly The Seer is set in his ways. There is no negotiating with the man."

Derrick grunted. "Don't worry about the dead master, boss. The master has got to have more sense than The Seer. I've learned a lot about these Revivalists over the past few years; trust me, they are simple minded. Most of them have never even traveled to a city like Saffron. I think the master is going to realize that times have changed since his soul last walked the earth over a hundred years ago."

Giovanni nodded cautiously.

"Well, we've arrived at the cafeteria, boss," Derrick announced pleasantly, opening a large steel door for Giovanni. "I'll leave you here to partake in some refreshments. I'll be back in an hour."

"Why? Where are you going?" Giovanni honey-coated the demand.

Even though his face was covered by the dark shroud, Squirtle could almost _see_ the twisted grin on Derrick's lips. "I'm going to visit my pal, Gary Oak. I promised him we could spend some quality time together, boss. I wouldn't want to disappoint the kid."

Giovanni shrugged nonchalantly. "Very well, Derrick. But I must say that I think you are really wasting your time with young Mr. Oak."

Derrick stiffed. "No, boss, I'm not."

"What is this, some petty grudge?" Giovanni asked casually. "Let me guess: either his playboy father messed with one of your female relatives . . . or, perhaps the kid himself annihilated you once in a battle – humiliated you ignorantly without even realizing that you were a goddamn nut case?" Giovanni snickered lightly with self amusement. "Well, am I close? Oak _is_ a brilliant young man, Derrick. He knows his Pokemon. I actually have great respect for his Grandfather, he's a fine researcher." Derrick remained quiet and seemed uncomfortably tense.

"Oh, Derrick," Giovanni's voice held jest. "I'm only kidding, lighten up. You can keep your reasons to yourself. I don't give a damn why you don't like him or what you do to him."

"Good," Derrick grumbled. "Because, _I just don't like him_." Every word spewed venom.

With that, Derrick left Giovanni alone in the cafeteria. Meowth and Squirtle merely exchanged a panicked expression.

"What should we do? Follow Derrick or go tell Jessie and James what we saw?"

"Squirtle."

"No, Squirtle," Meowth's tone was firm. "We can't help Gary Oak. That twerp is on his own. He has a bad cocky attitude and whatever is coming to him we can't prevent."

"Squirt. . . squirt."

"I feel bad for him too . . ." Meowth sighed. "C'mon, lets' get outta here. We've gottah figure out what to do next. . . I- I'm afraid that if I help you any more with your plans then that means I'll be screwing up my bosses plans . . . but . . . I don't wanna see anyone die at the claws of dis beast either. . . I just don't know what to do."

Squirtle realized that Meowth's loyalties were torn . . . he only hoped that he would be able to convince the feline that his boss was in the wrong.

As much as Squirtle didn't like to admit it . . . saving Ash would be a lot easier with Team Rockets help.

"Ah, Squirtle? I take back what I said before," Meowth gulped nervously. "I guess my boss won't be beating Ash after all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MY CHAPTER 31 THANK YOUS:

Alex Warlorn- Hiya! You are so amazing and encouraging to me. You don't even know how much it meant to me to read "Keep writing, you have it all down on paper! All you have left to do is type it out!" I just finished school until I have a summer lecture in July. So I'm going to devote A LOT of time to typing & posting EVERYTHING. My goal is to finish by the fall. Thank you.

Midnight Mist- Hi, honey! Don't apologize. Life is hectic, just review as you can. I understand! I just love your reviews no matter when I get them. I'm glad you liked my last line. I was trying to end with some drama. The next chapter is really long. I'm working on transferring it from my notebook to computer now. It is very dramatic, hee hee. TY!

Alexis Ludd- Hello! You were the first to review my last chappie Yippie! Your review was truly insightful. I loved it. It also really touched me that you signed your review "Ever faithfully a fan" HUGS! That was so sweet! I am ever faithfully grateful to you.

Subieko- I know, poor Ash, how does he always get himself into these situations? It means a lot to me that you are feeling the twisting emotions of the characters. Your reviews are so detailed and helpful in letting me know that I am conveying the emotions the way that I am trying too. Thanks a ton! You're a darling.

xAFChickax- I'm so grateful that you are hooked on my fic. I'm hooked your wonderful reviews! It's a fair deal. I'm trying to have the fic completed by this fall. So I hope you'll continue to stick around. HUGS!

megs626- Hiya, sweetheart! Thanks for the review! I so adore your fics as well. You're so helpful in encouraging me to keep typing.

smileyaili- Hey there! How are you? I just wub you to pieces! You have been ever-so-faithful to this fic for SUCH a long time. Your loyalty and encouragement mean the world to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

star's dreams- As usual you made me smile. You are so awesome, star (& lime too, of course!). I loved your insights and comments on Ash's development. Thanks for the thoughtful words.

Crazy4TR112- HIYA! Ohmigosh! I missed you SO much! How are you? I love all your fics. Whenever I need a TR fix or a good giggle I know I can count on YOU! Thank you so incredibly much for the generous support. You have been with this fic for such a long time. I don't even deserve to have reviewers like you who are so kind and encouraging. Thank you! I really did miss you!

Raevn- Hello, hello! What a wonderful review you left for me! It made my day (again). You will REALLY like the next chapter. Trust me. It's gonna feature and answer a lot more questions. Plus, it features none other than our charming young Mr. Oak:remains a fangirl also: hee hee. I wub you & your reviews!

Dave Behave- Hola, Dave! I know you are waiting very politly and patiently for the Gary and Derrick's confrontation. Well, I'm typing it now so don't sweat it. Hee hee. Thanks also for the kind words and your comments. You are getting more insightful with each review!

Cosmic Mewtwo- Okay, now it's your turn to update! Thanks for complementing my last line. Heh, dramatic, I know. lol! Yup, trouble is brewing. And yes it is double trouble. Gary/ Derrick will collide, and Ash / Misty will talk alone. HUGS!

Gatochu – Greetings! Welcome to my fic! You have flattered me with all your generous and thoughtful praise! HUGS! I am blushing. Thank you so very much. You not only took the time to read everything but you commented and complemented the story. It means A LOT! I promise to "keep it up" if you promise to keep reviewing and sharing your thoughts. Thanks again!

Kritika Kritik- Wow, you are really being very kind to me! Thank you. Eventually you will se that I am thanking you . You have a very keen eye.

MagCat- Hi! HUGS! I was totally stoked to see that YOU began a Gary fic! That made my day seriously . . . and so did your last review! There is a reason Ash didn't battle. I'll get to that eventually. Heh, you are such a strong supporter of this fic. Thank you for encouraging me.

MagRowan- Haha! What a great review you left me. I totally burst out laughing when I realized that I wrote "like a clam before the storm" hahahaa! That IS quite an image. How the heck did that slip by me? 00; heh! Anyway, you're awesome! You are so perceptive and so very close to hitting the nail on the head on many things. I love your shrewd eye and I really respect your thoughts. I wish you would write a fic, I bet you are a killer writer. Just reading your reviews is exciting; imagine what you could do with a story! Thanks again!

Lyra- I know that the wub triangle; is driving you insane. I'm sorry! I can't do anything about it yet. And yes I know you are crazy for GAML, but I can't make you any promises. The fic is destined to end in a certain way & I can't tell you what that is yet, no matter how much you beg, hee hee. Also, your second review really thrilled me: wow, you're right. You did use to like AAML. I twisted you, lol! HUGS!

Kagome1015- Hey there! I missed you. I'm so glad you're back & I hope the vacation was nice. Thanks for liking the ending of my last chapter!

Angel-star727- Hello, sweetheart! You never cease to amazing me with your kindness. Thanks for the complements and for liking my last line. I was going for the dramatic effect, hee hee.

evryluvsmisty- Hello! How are you? You really made me grin when you said my fic was "absolutely awesome"! wow, what a wonderful complement. I appreciative your review so much. Don't give up on Ash and Misty yet, the outcome of this fic could go either way. But I can't tell you this much: Misty and Ash will be alone in his cell next chappie! It means so much to me that a hardcore AAML fan is such a devoted reviewer of my fic. Some people shun me because of the mere presence of a triangle, even tho Misty hasn't picked one guy over the other. I think that triangles are fun, I love rooting for one couple over the next without knowing what's going to happen! I'm kind of an old fashion romantic at heart. Hee hee! You should update soon. I wub your fics.

Yoru Ryu- Hahaha! You're review made me giggle. I'm flattered that you find Ash "bearable" in my story! I have some other reviewers who say that, others who adore him, and others who just want to kill him. I have the best, most diverse, wonderful group of reviewers. I have such a blast reading their thoughts. Hee hee. & ohmigosh, you're fic is REALLY good! I can't believe how nice & long the chappies are. I'm kind of intimidated now (knowing how good of a writer you are) that you're reading my fic. Thanks for so many kind words!

00- Whow, neat 'name'. hee hee. I've rendered you speechless? Cool! Thanks.

Heart-Broken-Kid- Hello there! I wish you a very warm welcome to my story! Thank you so very very much for reading all my chapters. Also thank you for the review! I am so toughed that you have enjoyed my fic so far. I have been working very hard on this story for a long time. So you are liking the wub triangle? Good! I'm so pleased. This fic may still end up as an AAML. . . or a GAML, I'm not telling hee hee. So keep rooting for your fave & enjoy. I hope that you will read on and continue to share your opinions and thoughts. I love to read them.

EVERYONE: Next chapter: Major Gary and Derrick confrontation! AND Ash and Misty are finally spending time alone in a cell together. What goes down between Gary & Derrick? What secrets will be revealed about Derrick's messed up attitude? How will Misty feel being with Ash again after all her time with Gary . . . Misty has feelings for them both, but will she be able to figure out which feeling are the _real _ones? Stay tuned (boy, that' sounds cheesy!). It's gonna be one LONG chapter! I love you all. I'm typing the next chapter already! Maia


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Charizard was extremely impatient – even for a Charizard. To simply state that he was growing weary from waiting would be an extraordinary understatement.

Squirtle had been gone for three hours now. Charizard had been practically counting the seconds as they crept by. He and the rest of the band of rescue Pokemon had not seen or heard anything from Squirtle since.

Charizard thought that perhaps it had been a mistake to send such a small water Pokemon to do such an important job.

Basically, Charizard was thinking that it should have been him . . . that he should have been the Pokemon chosen to search for Ash.

What was taking so long? Squirtle was supposed to locate Ash, and then locate a door. That was it. It didn't seem like complicated instructions to Charizard. He was certain that he would have completed the task hours ago.

A few moments earlier Pikachu had proposed sending in a second Pokemon to look for Squirtle. Once again, Pikachu had even volunteered to get inside a Pokeball so that the Pidgy could drop him in the smoke pipe the same way Squirtle had entered the building.

Pikachu was concerned that something had gone terribly wrong . . . what if Squirtle had been discovered by that beast? What if he was injured . . . or worse?

Charizard shuddered slightly; he couldn't even begin to think about that right now. Poor little Squirtle would have zero chance of defending himself against a creature so seemingly large and powerful.

Charizard was secretly hoping that eventually he could have a swipe at this insane beast. . . It better NOT have harmed Ash! If It had even plucked so much as one straggly hair from Ash's head Charizard was going to get It – some way, somehow, he was going to make it pay!

Charizard was shaken from his fuming notions when he overheard Pikachu bickering with the bossy Pidgy.

"Pika pi! PIKA!" Pikachu's nerves were thinning more and more every second that Squirtle was missing. Pikachu didn't understand why this Pidgy seemed to believe that it was in command of this operation. Ash was his trainer. Gary was Blastoise's . . . if anything it should be one of them calling the shots.

"Pidgy!" The Pidgy sympathized with Pikachu, but told him that they all must trust in it.

Charizard snuffed with irritation. He was grateful for all the knowledge that the Pidgy had shared with them thus far. But he was also mighty suspicious. What if this was a trap after all?

Charizard wasn't going to do anything rash. True, he was impulsive like his trainer – but in this instance he understood that Pikachu deserved to be in charge. No one alive knew Ash better than Pikachu did. Charizard silently vowed that he would back the electric mouse up in way that he could.

Pikachu and the Pidgy exchanged another brief set of clashing words. Finally, the Pidgy somehow managed to convince Pikachu to give Squirtle just a little more time. The Pidgy was adamant that sending in another Pokemon would only lead to disaster. Rescuing the trainers was the first priority; they couldn't make a rash decision that might endanger the humans further.

At last a compromise was reached: if Squirtle didn't open up a door for them by tomorrow morning, then they were going to have to take another course of action.

Charizard hoped that meant they were going to attack . . . after all, that's what he came here to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gary Oak's cell was as silent as a tomb – aside from the clamoring of his chattering teeth that is.

He wasn't the type that generally spoke out loud to him self, and without Misty to talk with there seemed no real reason for him to utter a sound.

Despite this fact a weary sigh slipped passed his chilled lips. He missed her comforting presence already.

Gary leaned back against the freezing stone wall – it might as well have been built from ice blocks for his flesh was actually numbing from the contact.

He pulled his knees tightly against his chest; wrapping his arms around them in a futile attempt to secure body heat. The temperature seemed to be dropping steadily every few minutes.

He was shivering uncontrollably now; doing all that he could to ignore that god-awful teeth clattering sound. He tried very hard to will his lips and teeth to hold still; but it was useless, he was too frail and frozen to even manage the basic motor controls on his own face.

It had only been a half hour or so since Misty had lost her battle against Giovanni, and Derrick had hurled Gary into this cell.

Gary knew that Derrick would be returning to this cell at some point tonight . . . he just didn't know when.

There was no doubt in Gary's mind that Derrick was planning to do something terrible to him, but he didn't know what . . . and, quite honestly, he was trying not to think about it. Gary was making a sincere effort _not_ to think about the pain that he would inevitably be suffering soon.

Above all, Gary was striving with every ounce of brain power _not_ to think about . . . _her_. . .

. . . about Misty.

It wasn't her fault that he was going to be harmed later - Gary fully understood that. Whether Misty had agreed on betting against Giovanni or not – Derrick still would have come to hurt him. _And_ even _if _Misty had somehow managed to beat Giovanni, Derrick would have just beaten him up the next night all the worse. It was a lose-lose situation.

Gary was still overwhelmingly shocked that Misty had been so selfless and brave at his expense. She actually tired to beat Giovanni – and this time she wasn't fighting for her Pokemon . . . she had fought for _him_.

His emotions were darting out of control; every which way like rubber bullets inside his skull. They weren't hard enough to kill him – just hurt like a jackhammer every time they bounced . . .

. . . flattered . . . desperate . . . perplexed . . . relieved . . . terrified . . . alone . . .

. . . oh, so horribly alone . . .

Not thinking about Misty was like trying not to breathe.

She was devastated that she had lost to Giovanni. She had really and truly wanted to save Gary.

_Damn, it wasn't her fault. _

The two Pokemon which Misty had received from the sack had been totally massacred by Giovanni's Pokemon. She didn't lose because she didn't try. Giovanni was a superior trainer - it was that simple. The Viridian Gym leader had decades more experience; and he had received better Pokemon from the sack. That was that.

_I never liked Giovanni . . . he keeps . . . strange Pokemon . . . when I went against him for an Earth Badge . . . he had that weird . . . 'thing' . . . it was so strong . . .I was out matched then, just as Misty was today._

The image of Misty's grief-stricken face would forever be seared into Gary's memory. The absolute terror that plagued her as she realized that she had lost the battle . . . it was ruinous baggage to carry around. The image was demolishing the fragmented remains of Gary's composure . . . he had to see her, he had to speak with her – to tell her that it was _not _her fault. He wasn't angry; rather, he was thankful that she cared.

Gary squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could; desperately attempting to hide from the terrible recollection. It was to no avail . . .

. . . that beautiful flush in Misty's cheeks had completely drained away from horror . . . drained away from shame. Misty had sincerely wanted to save him . . . she had truly been willing to give up her time with Ash so that she could be with _him_ tonight . . . to support him through his upcoming suffering.

No body had ever been willing to make a sacrifice for Gary Oak before. _Nobody_ -let alone a girl he barely knew.

_No, that's not true, _Gary corrected his thoughts. _I do know Misty. In fact, I think that I understand her better than anyone else in the world . . . and . . . I think she understands me too, maybe even so well that it's scary. She sees right through me when I'm trying to act tough. She scans me like a Pokedex and sometimes I swear she's reading my thoughts. These past few days have been the most horrible and the most amazing in my life. I've been beaten, starved, and beaten some more . . . but Misty made it all bearable . . . and more than that, Misty makes me feel like I'm . . . I'm worth more than my last name. God, I've grown to depend on her presence so much. . . I've been so preoccupied trying to put up a brave front for her, worrying about her - and all this time she's been selflessly doing the same thing for me. _

Gary's eyes suddenly snapped open as that same stinging realization nipped him. _She's gone now. She's with Ash. They will support one another now. . . I don't have her here to make me be brave. _Gary sighed inwardly. _Maybe it's just this extreme situation amplifying every sensation that I feel? Or maybe I've been drugged so many times that I can't control my own feelings anymore? Or maybe I just really have fallen head-over-heels for her. . .? _Gary smiled slightly; he liked the last possibility the best.

_ Regardless of the 'why' she's on my mind all the time . . . and it's time that I admitted that I wouldn't want it any other way. Ash is a lucky fool. I hope he realizes what he has. I know Misty wants to be with Ash, she always has. For a while there I almost thought that maybe, just maybe, she was starting to feel something for me too. But then the moment Ash's name is mentioned he becomes the only guy that exists to her. Damn me. Seriously. Like I had a chance of stealing anything away from Ash Ketchem - the luckiest idiot in the world. Whatever, oh well . . . I'm alone . . . again . . . and I'll deal with it just like I always have . . ._

Gary was abruptly jolted from his thoughts as a searing pain detonated inside his head. He felt as though someone had literally shot a laser through the back of his skull. For a brief second the vision in his left eye shifted into sheer darkness.

_What the hell? What's wrong with me . . . the vision in my left eye- it's all messed up, it's blurry_.

Gary quickly realized that he was experiencing a migraine from hell.

"Damn," Gary muttered out loud through his chattering lips. "If it's n-not m-my ankle i-it's-"

"Hello, there, Gary Oak!" The excitement in Derrick's voice was greatly exaggerated. The excessive greeting boomed menacingly throughout the room.

Gray winced; Derrick's blood-lusting voice was not helping his headache.

Gary glanced upwards hesitantly; Derrick was standing in the door way. The tall Revivalist was holding a small black devise in his hands . . . it looked really familiar to Gary - but he couldn't quite decide what it was through his blurred vision.

"I didn't even hear you come in," Gary groaned, adding as much annoyance to his tone as humanly possibly.

Derrick shrugged casually, "Yeah, well, I just thought I'd bust the door open really fast, you know, give you a nice startle," Derrick trailed of cackling like a lunatic.

"_Great_. Thank you. Who doesn't enjoy a nice s-startle now and again?" Gary pronounced each and every word with a prick of spite.

Derrick spun around and slammed the cell door. "I'm going to keep it shut. We don't want your screams to keep the other trainers up, now do we?"

Derrick took a threatening step forward; Gary still couldn't quite recall where he had seen that device before . . .

"So," Gary cleared his throat as he struggled laboriously to stand on his good leg. He was trying very hard not to allow Derrick to see how much distress he was in. "What plans d-do you have f-for me tonight?"

Derrick grunted with self amusement. "Are you stuttering? Or is it this chilling room temperature?" Derrick didn't wait for Gary's response. "Anyway, I have lots of _things_ in store. You heard The Seer, Oak, he will _not _be screening my behavior tonight."

"I'm no good damaged," Gary warned. "Don't forget about that."

"First of all," Derrick spat rashly, "I can revive you time and again with the Miracle Pokemons blood. Secondly, it's your cute little ex-cell mates fault that you are going to even be hurt."

"Derrick, that's trash and you know it! Leave Misty out of this," Gary's voice was unyielding as a blast of adrenaline rocketed through his system; unthawing his muscles. "It wasn't her fault! C'mon, she was up against Giovanni! There was no way she'd win and you knew that!"

Derrick chuckled again. "Hm, seems like I struck a nerve, eh?"

"Shut the hell up," Gary boldly limped closer to Derrick; his cerulean eyes were narrowed into slits of rage. "You didn't need my blood for Ash's transfusion, did you?"

Derrick titled his head, caught off guard by Gary's question. "What?"

Gary huffed loudly as he fought to retain composure. "This has been bothering me for a while now, Derrick. Now answer me! That Miracle Pokemons blood would have been one hundred times better and faster at repairing Ash when he first came here and was wounded. Yet, you dragged me out of this cell, scared Misty half to death, and almost killed me so that _I could be Ash's blood donor!_ Damn you, Derrick. You did it on purpose, just to cause me all that much more agony . . . and to terrify Misty!"

Derrick remained motionless - as if frozen; for a long string of moments.

At last he did something dreadfully unexpected. . .

Derrick raised a hand to his own face and lifted his shroud. He didn't lift it high enough for Gary to see his entire face – but what he revealed was all the more disturbing. He showed Gary his lips . . . cruel, thin lips - which had been peeled back into the most utterly wicked smile Gary had ever seen.

Gary trembled frightfully; immediately feeling nauseous as if the devil himself was leering down at him.

Before Gary could react, Derrick lurched forward. He dropped his black device and seized Gary violently by the collar of his robe in one swift motion. Derrick shook him ferociously, sadistically – as if he had every intention of killing him right there and then. He pulled Gary in so closely that he had no way of escaping that monstrous grin.

"No," Derrick hissed proudly. "No, I didn't need your blood to heal Ash. I just decided to take it," Derrick's grip was tightening fiercely, his fingers slowly creeping towards Gary's throat. "And right now. . . I feel like taking some _more._"

Gary's eyes snapped open in horror - all of his survival instincts kicked into high gear. For an instant he forgot about his splitting headache . . . he forgot about his useless ankle . . . he just knew that he had to get away from Derrick before he possibly killed him.

Without giving a second thought to the consequences - Gary actually spit in Derrick's face; right on the flesh of his mouth.

Derrick had been so proud to reveal his sinister smile; Gary felt it was only appropriate to show Derrick exactly what he thought of it.

Derrick's grip loosened slightly from the disgust of Gary's saliva on his lips. In that moment Gary raised his right arm and struck Derrick square in the jaw as hard as he possibly could.

Gary's attack worked to the effect that Derrick recoiled; dropping Gary to the ground as if he were a grotesque rotting carcass.

Derrick was sputtering in surprise, a small trail of blood cascading down his chin from where Gary's fist had broken skin. Derrick seemed more startled than angry.

However, Gary knew that it was only a matter of seconds before Derrick was immersed by rage. Thus, he quickly scrambled back to his feet and lanced Derrick with the most threatening warning look he could muster.

"Do your worst, asshole! I dare you," Gary didn't even bother to restrain the mock in his tone, nor did he even attempt to smother his arrogant smirk. "I dare you because when I win this tournament, and that damn dead guys spirit enters my body – I will be in control of that beast! And then, Derrick, then you will be bowing down to _ME_!"

Derrick shook his head, pulling his shroud back down to cover his face. "Not you. I won't be bowing down to you. It will be the Master," he huffed scornfully.

"Yeah, well, it will still be me. My body. And my hatred for you is rooted so deeply within me that I _promise_ you – this Master of yours is going to sense it! He will sense my hate and he's going to remember everything single thing that you did to his new body. And then, Derrick, then . . . I am going to kill you." Gary's face was as tight and as stiff as a corpse. Detestation leaked from each word like toxic bile oozing from a wound.

In that moment . . . Derrick actually flinched.

He flinched . . . just ever-so-slightly - in fact a person any less intuitive than Gary Oak would never have even noticed. But, Gary had noticed. His observation skills were far superior to those of most journalists . . . and that is what made him such an excellent researcher. Gary had the ability to subconsciously study and memorized everyone and everything he encountered.

"You won't win," wrath was boiling in Derrick's gruff voice. "Everyone here knows that it will be Lance or Giovanni. They are the best trainers here. It's pathetic that you would think yourself their equal - let alone their superior." Derrick paused for a moment, as if wanting his mockery to steam another nerve. "Look on the bright side, Oak: at least your _Lady Love_ is safe," Derrick could not contain his evil snicker. "She sure screwed you over good. First she chooses Ash over you. _Then_ she loses her battle so that I could come here and kick your ass! Ha, I'm actually starting to like her . . . what do you think, Oak . . . does Miss Waterflower like older men?"

Gary's weakening concentration was now about to completely snap. "Shut up! If you go anywhere near her I'll-"

"You'll what! If you win you'll sick the Miracle beast on me? Talk about an empty threat."

"Damn you," Gary shouted lividly- he was exasperated . . . exhausted! Derrick was going to drive him completely mad. "What's your problem? God, why do you hate me so much? What did I do? What _the hell did I do to you?_"

Derricked stiffened. "I'll tell you why," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll tell you why right before I kill you."

"Well then, it's a shame you can't kill me now."

Derrick bent over and retrieved the black device from the floor. He flicked a switch and the small machine came alive with electricity.

_Oh yeah, _Gary sighed silently. _It's a Zapper . . . it packs more bolts than a Raichu._

"Yes, it is a shame I can't kill you now. But, no worries," Derrick's voice was far from reassuring. "I'm going to enjoy this more with you alive."

0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

"Ash, I-I just can't b-believe this happened," Misty was sniffling miserably. She was pacing back and forth across the cramped cell for the hundredth time.

Ash was slumped glumly against the cold stone wall. He was exhausted from the long day – and watching Misty frantically dart back and forth across the cell was depleting his sanity reserves all the more.

"Mist, please," Ash's tone was bordering on begging. "Just come over and sit down. You're tired, you're frustrated – I know. But exhausting yourself won't help _Gary_!" there was a trivial bite of bitterness evident in Ash's tone – but Misty was too absorbed in her personal worries to pick up on it.

Misty glanced at Ash carefully; mournful tears began welling within the emerald depths of her eyes. "God, Ash, I can't stop thinking about what Gary's going through right now . . . and it's all because of me."

"Oh, Misty," Ash stood up and took a gentle step towards her. "It wasn't your fault. It was Derrick. Not you. Please, _please, _don't do this to yourself. Don't allow your imagination to dwell on Gary and Derrick."

Misty speared Ash with a disturbed glare; he cringed lightly -unprepared for her resentment . . . after all, he was only trying to comfort her.

The dam in her eyes burst; and desolate tears began pouring from Misty. She was wailing hysterically, throwing herself at the cell door and furiously pounding her fists on the metal.

"Please," she was begging - screaming at the top of her lungs, "Someone listen to me! Help Gary, _please! Please!_" her vocal chords were at their full blown intensity. Her voice began to strain hoarsely. Misty hadn't had a drink of water in a very long time and all this screaming was torture on her lungs and throat.

Despite the agony, she continued to scream. The words she emitted were totally incomprehendable now. Just muffled, wailing, pleading sounds of helpless despair.

After a few long moments she collapsed onto her knees sobbing.

Ash stood watching her helplessly . . . it was breaking his heart to watch Misty self destruct like this. Ash could feel tears of his own slip silently down his checks.

"Misty! S-Stop it!" he yelled fearfully. "Right now – stop it! NOW!"

She either couldn't hear him through her own wails or she didn't care what he wanted – regardless, Ash refused to allow her to break down; not while he was here to support her.

Ash rushed to Misty's side. He physically pulled her into his arms and held her as closely as he could with out without squeezing the life from her.

At first Misty struggled slightly against his embrace. She was frustrated and angry -but not at Ash - and Ash fully understood this.

After a moment Misty surrendered, and sunk wholly into Ash's devoted arms. There, curling up against him, she did the only thing she could: Misty continued to cry.

Her body wracked strongly as waves of emotion overtook her. She was soaking Ash's robe with her tears, but he didn't notice nor did he mind.

A few moments passed, and Misty's weeping lessened. She was clinging tightly to Ash's body as though she would physically fall to her doom if she let go.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally stopped crying. The two stood together in silence, just holding one another in the most natural efforts of comfort: a hug. Ash's knees began to buckle slightly from exhaustion, he took Misty by the hand and they sat next to one another on the cold dirt floor.

Misty looked up at Ash with a somber- almost sheepish expression. A delicate flush was smeared across her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry that I lost it like that, Ash. I-"

Ash grinned gently, cutting her off, "You know what?"

Misty blinked curiously. "What?"

"I'm selfishly really, really happy to have you here with me, Misty. And when we do get out of here – which we will – I want things to change between us," the words blurted from Ash's lips before he could have any control over of them. Perhaps this wasn't the time to talk about their feelings . . . but in this place of uncertainly Ash didn't know where or if he'd ever get another chance to say the words that he so very longed to say.

Misty tilted her head curiously, "What do you mean?" her voice was sweeter than any sound Ash had ever heard before.

"I don't want us to _just_ be friends who pal around and travel. I-I want more than that. I-I've wanted more than that for such a long time. But we-we spend so much time bickering and fussing, and, I mean I love picking fights with you – don't get me wrong," he added with light nerves. "But, more than that I just love being around you. There's no one else in the world that I would rather be with."

Misty's eyes grew wide with an emotion Ash could not quite pinpoint. "Ash, what are you trying to say?"

"I- ah-" he suddenly seemed extremely nervous. "W-when we get home, um, Misty, w-would you go out on a, um, on a date with me?" Ash couldn't drown the sheer hope that shimmered in his chestnut eyes. He felt that if she said 'no' he might keel over and die right then and there.

Misty's initial reaction was to be angry at Ash. He was asking her out _now! _

However, she calmed down rather quickly when she realized just how much he sincerely meant what he was asking her.

It was like a dream come true in a nightmare setting. Misty honestly didn't know how to respond.

But then, all at once, she found herself enfolding Ash in a tight hug. She even planted a small kiss upon his cheek. "Yes, Ash," Misty whispered tenderly. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Ash exhaled with tremendous relief as an enormous grin surpassed his face. "Okay! Great! And how about another date after that one?"

Misty laughed softly. For the first time in a long time a genuine tear of joy cascaded down her face. Unlike the painfully fierce tears that beleaguered her earlier, this one was gentle . . . relieving.

"Yes, Ash," the blush on her face deepened. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for years."

Ash swallowed apprehensively. "You- you have?" He glanced awkwardly to the side. "I'm so stupid," he grumbled.

Misty giggled lightly. "I've had a crush on you from the moment you first stole my bike," her words were like a grand symphony to his ears. "Ash, I've never known anyone more devoted to their Pokemon than you. I knew, right then -when you risked it all to save Pikachu- that you were a boy that I just had to get to know. And now that I know you," Misty smiled sincerely. "Now - I know that you are the guy for me."

Ash laughed a whole-hearted laugh of relief and excitement. "Yeah, well, I kind of figured something was up when you still used the bike as your excuse for following me all these years later."

Misty shoved him playfully. "Hey, smart guy, I'm also your coach and your lucky that I am!"

"I know. I'm grateful to have you. And to have Brock, although . . . you're certainly more beautiful than Brock is," Ash quipped earnestly.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Misty's jaw trembled. Her sisters were the beautiful ones; she had always been the tomboy. At most she'd only considered herself as _cute_. Being called _beautiful _by the guy she adored it . . . felt amazing.

"Yes," Ash meant it. "In fact, you're so beautiful that my heart beats really fast when you smile at me, and- and sometimes I start sweating all over-"

"Oh? Is _that_ what I smell?" Misty teased gently.

"Hey," Ash giggled defensively, pulling her into his arms for another hug. "I guess I should just hold you tighter so that you have to smell me then!"

Misty retuned his embrace warmly, savoring the feeling of his arms around her. "I don't mind, Ash," she whispered gleefully - finally understanding just how priceless Ash really was to her. "I love being in your arms."

What Misty didn't understand was why - in that moment – Gary's face surfaced in her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

CHAPTER 32 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn & Midnight Mist- I know you'll both read when you get a chance. Thanks.

Dave Behave- Glad I gave you a shock. You were the first to review the last chappie! Good for you. Your perseverance paid off, hee hee. Now, remember: Patience is virtue. LOL.

Alexis Ludd- Hello! Thanks a ton for the wonderful, encouraging review. I am really starting to look forward to your reviews a lot. I love how you word things: "More precisely, it's transformed from a thick stew to solid concrete." That's a great image! Hee hee. I can't answer your questions yet, but all will be revealed soon. Thanks.

Crazy4TR112- Thanks again for returning to my fic. I am so incredibly happy. I'm also thrilled that you liked my portrayal of Gio. He is a rather interesting villain. Ty!

Angel-star727- Yayness I got another kind review from you! Thanks so much!

Lyra- Girl, you are such an awesome reviewer. I loved that last review. Even with all your ramblings, lol. You made some excellent points and observations. Your support is incredible.

Yoru Ryu- You are yet another amazing supporter of this fic. Your review actually super charged me up to type the night away! Thanks for all the flattery. I don't even know how to respond to all your sweet words. Thanks so very, very much.

Smileyaili- Hello, honey! How are you? Glad you enjoyed the twists. More to come of course, I like to keep twisting things till the bitter end. Hee hee. Thanks for the support!

Raevn- Wowie! I surprised you! Good, then I achieved my goal. Hee hee. Your waiting is over, I have updated! You like? I can't wait to read your review!

shadowphantomness- Oh yes, Gio & Lance will in fact do battle before the end. Stay turned! Thanks for reading!

megs626- I'm happy that you liked the little Squirtle and Meowth bits in the last chappie. I struggle constantly to convey the Pokemon accurately and it's so hard to know if I am succeeding unless I get feedback from great reviewers like you! Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter. I look forward to seeing your thoughts.

MagCat- Hello there! How are you? I really liked your fic, well, obviously since I reviewed it 2x, hee hee! Anyway, thanks for your review. I enjoyed all you great thoughts and comments. Did you like this chapter?

MagRowan- Wow, I broadsided you! Okay, that is cool. Not much gets past you! ;) And I am sincerely ever grateful for that! More budding writers like me could use a reviewer like you who doesn't miss a beat. I'm sure that with the right story idea you would be a fantastic writer, there is not a doubt in my mind. I will be the first to R&R if you ever do post something! Thanks again for the super feedback. You rock!

Star's dreams- You had me giggling when I read your review. Hee hee! Yup, that Gio is just bad-to-the-bone it seems. I liked Lime's input too. You have the most entertaining reviews. I adore them & you! Ty!

Subieko- If only I could answer all your terrific questions, but, alas, I can not! Sorry! Hee hee. I know you're an AAML fan, trust me you are not alone there. Only time will tell what I have in store for all the young lovers. Please read on, I adore your reviews!

xAFChickax- Who will the beast pick? That was a good question. Who will Misty pick? Another good question. And. . . . only I know the answer. Hee hee! Thanks a TON for the awesome review. I so enjoyed it. You are so wonderful and generous with your praise of my fic. I can't thank you enough!

WolfSapphire200- Thanks for the sweet complements! They got me grinning like crazy. I hope you read on!

WindStar- Greetings. Welcome to my fic. Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review this far. I hope you will continue. Your encouragement means a lot to me.

Cosmic Mewtwo- Okay, now it's your turn to update. Hee hee. I'm a wishful thinker! Is my wishful thinking working? I figured you of all people would suspect Gio. He is a man of opportunity for sure. Thanks for reading!

Kagome1015-Hiya! I'm happy you are back too. Like the chappie?

Gatochu- Well, you wanted a long chapter & now you have received one! Well, what did you think? I'm dying to read your comments, thoughts, and ideas! Thanks for being such a kind supporter. It means a lot to me.

luvinreadin- Thank you for the flattering review. Thanks especially for reading my story. I hope you will continue to read and share your thoughts. I update frequently so you better now die from the suspense!

EVERYONE: Reactions? Please don't be shy about sharing your thoughts and opinions. I depend on them to carry on. Next chappie is pretty much typed up. I'll post it once everyone has R&Red!

ALSO: I wrote a little One Shot called "Shadow" about Gary Oak. It is not directly correlated to this story . . . but I set it in (what I imagine) Gary's frame of mind was months or weeks prior to his abduction by the beast Pokemon. If anyone is interested you can find it in my profile. Thanks. Maia


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Misty lay silently in Ash's arms. He was asleep and momentarily content.

But Misty was neither.

She was completely exhausted; but her mind was alert and her thoughts were agitated.

Misty forced herself to exhale carefully and snuggled backward into Ash's loving embrace.

Ash's arms were warm and comfortable . . . yet, they felt . . . _different_ from Gary's arms.

Gray's embrace made her feel safer. She could fully lean into his strong chest and breathe in his warm scent - and know that he would always be there to comfort and defend her.

Gary was physically a bit bigger than Ash. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, and (from what Misty could tell) Gary had developed more muscle in his arms, chest, and legs.

Misty was still several centimeters taller than Ash. But, Gary stood higher than Misty. Gary had almost a full head on her . . . and . . . she _liked _it. She _liked _looking up to him. Misty was growing fond of the fact that he was taller and broader; on some level it made her feel more feminine and delicate. Gary made her feel as though her tom boy edge was fading. Perhaps he was making her weaker? . . . regardless, Misty _liked _ the feeling.

Maybe it was for this reason that she could so completely sink into Gary's embrace? So wholly trust him?

Maybe it was something else?

Misty clung tightly to Ash; pressing her face to his chest.

Ash's heart was beating softly in her ear . . . but, it was _different_ than the beating of Gary's heart.

Gary's heartbeat was the steady, constant rhythm that seemed to assure her that Gary was as steady and constant as it was.

The sound . . . it was just . . . _different_.

In this moment Misty's thoughts began to wander. She remembered resting against Gary's chest in the dreary chill of the past nights. She recalled how his heartbeat would speed up - just ever-so-slightly - whenever she spoke his name.

Ash's hands were wrapped affectionately around Misty's shoulders . . . yet, she _missed_ the way Gary's fingers would gently caress the back of her neck as he held her.

She _missed _the charming impish grin that lit up his face when he teased her.

She _missed_ the way his spikes of spicy-brown hair would bounce when he laughed . . . and . . . she _missed_ that genuine laugh that could make her smile despite their most dismal surroundings.

Misty thought of Ash. She thought of his adoring eyes. Ash's brown eyes were soft and innocent - they shone with admiration and affection for Misty.

_Yet_, she _missed_ Gary's blue eyes . . . those two swirling seas that so easily swept her away in a current of respect, of devotion . . . of something more . . .

Looking into Gary's eyes bestowed her with a rush of sessions: powerlessness, and -although contradictory- with a sense of might. She was flooded by passion, anxiety, greed, necessity, tenderness, and longing . . . especially by longing. Misty found herself guiltily pining for how his striking eyes could seize her without any warning at all.

Getting to know Gary Oak was like swimming in unfamiliar waters . . . the thrill of the unknown and the danger that possibly waited; but with the promise of excitement too great to deny.

At first Misty was in control, floating comfortably above the sea . . . but those stunning eyes of his – they were the waves that pulled her under, stole her breath, and actually had her yearning for more. No matter how far from shore she had been taken . . . just _being_ with him . . . being lost in those seas . . . _it was worth the risk of drowning. _

She wanted to be with Ash, but she needed to be with Gary.

Misty had always wanted to be with Ash . . . and now it was finally going to happen - providing they lived through this nightmare. She and Ash were going on a date! A real date. Her first date. She had always daydreamed about a date with Ash. They would have dinner, see a movie, hold hands; and then at the end of the evening she would lean in and kiss him . . . it would be prefect and affectionate like a scene from any romance film. She couldn't wait . . . it was what she had _always _wanted. Ash was the guy she had _always_ wanted. There had never ever been anyone else for her . . . at least not until recently . . .

She certainly didn't ever expect to fall for the most unlikely guy . . .

As terrible and confusing as these feelings were- her last notion caused an ironic smile to tug on her lips.

Misty slowly unwrapped herself from Ash's slumbering arms and stood up. Her eyes washed affectionately over his peaceful face.

He was only fourteen years old. She was just fifteen. They were kids. Being subjected to this place was beyond criminal. It was downright immoral forcing them into these conditions and making them battle; blackmailing them with threats on their own Pokemon. Or, in Gary's case, with the threat of Misty's own life . . .

Ash woke suddenly, instantly feeling Misty's absence from his arms.

"Mist?" Ash asked groggily.

"Ash, how did they get to you? Do they have your Pokemon?"

Ash blinked, trying to comprehend her question through his sleep-clogged ears. "W-what?"

"You heard me," she repeated softly, but with a trace of urgency rising in her tone.

"No, no the Revivalists don't have my Pokemon," Ash shook his head, trying to understand why she was asking him this now. "Misty, I –I'd rather not talk about this, okay? I'm really tired. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"Oh my god. . . Ash," dread was now solely evident in her voice. "Please tell me you are not battling for me too?"

Ash hesitated awkwardly. "Misty, I . . ." he sighed, "Yes, I'm here fighting for you," his eyes met her earnestly. "But I don't regret it. I would never ever allow anything to happen to you, Misty."

Misty slumped weakly to her knees. Her face was void of any comprehensible emotion. "You and Gary are both really . . . fighting for . . . me . . . I don't deserve this . . . what do I do, Ash? What the hell do I do?"

Ash couldn't answer her question. After all, how could he? He didn't truly understand just how multifaceted her words were.

THANK YOUS:

Alex Warlorn-- Thanks again for the thorough and detailed review. I know you are crazy busy so if it takes a while for reviews I totally understand! I don't have much free time to read all my favorite fics theses days either. & Yeah, I know my characters repeat thoughts. But I figure that they need to kinda obsess over the same things because that is all they really have right now, the poor people. Now, I know this isn't going to be a chapter near-and-dear to your heart, but thanks for reading it anyway!

Midnight Mist- Hiya! Hey, don't apologize for the delay. It's no big deal. I'm really busy myself these days so I completely understand and can relate! I'm happy to receive your reviews anytime:) I can't thank you enough for that meticulous and flattering review! Heh, yeah I did give my AAML readers a happy moment there in the last chappie, but this one was for the GAMLers. ;) Thanks again.

Crazy4TR112- Hello, hello! I'm really pleased that you enjoyed my Gary/Derrick part in the last chapter. I impressed you? Wow. Thanks, that is very flattering! As far as your questions go, you know I can't answer them yet, but I love to read them! I love to know what you're thinking about the plot. It makes my day to read it.

xAFChickax- Hiya! I know, poor Gary! I'm so mean to him. Shame on me! Alas, I guess we always hurt the ones we love. Hee hee. Thanks so much for your review. I just adore your thoughts and opinions. I hope you liked this update.

Angel-star727- Hi, honey! Pika pika! I know, Misty gets to pick between two guys! Not fair. Why can't two guys both want me? Red heads get all the fun. Hee hee. Thanks fir reading my other fic too!

Ori- Hey there! How are you? I loved your review. I actually giggled when I read "And Ash... absolute shame on you for asking Misty on a date while Gary is suffering beyond human comprehension." Alas! So true! Poor Gary! Thanks for the review. You summed everything up well! ;)

Dave Behave- What's up? Thanks a bunch for the great review. As usual, you had wonderful insights. Thanks, thanks, thanks. I can't answer the questions, sorry! But you know that! Hee hee. You think Gary has balls of steel, eh? That's funny. You got me giggling with that comment.

megs626- Thanks for the review! I know, I am giving these poor characters so much drama. The triangle is fun to write though. I adore a good love triangle. And I really enjoy writing it esp. since you enjoy reading it.

MagCat- Hey, there! Thanks for liking my last chappie! More TR is coming before the end. Jessie, James, and Meowth still have an important role to play yet! Thanks for liking how I am developing Gary's character. Your comments are much appreciated. I think my fave part of the last chapter was also when Gary came to Misty's defense!

Alexis Ludd- Thanks again for a beautiful, thorough, and inspiring review! I loved it! I loved all your comments on Gary, Misty, and Derrick. I'm really pleased that you liked the Gary/Derrick scene. That was my fave as well. Thanks!

MagRowan- Hello! Yuck, I had a lot of type-o's there. Alas! Heh. Anyways, I really liked your comment: "I don't think either one would want to do the chivalrous thing and give her up." I grinned at that. And I totally laughed when you said Derrick needs a straight jacket, heh. . . you haven't even seen the craziest part of him yet. Thanks again for the careful and detailed review:)

Windstar- Of course you are encouraging! And I can't thank you enough for that. Poor Gary! I know, I know, I am so mean to him. I can't help it! Thanks a lot for the comments.

Pikajenn- Yeah, I know. Gary does not have it easy in this fic. I guess this situation is a true test of character for him. Thanks for all your support.

star's dreams- Hello, Star & Lime! You're reviews are always so insightful and pretty! I was flattered when you said my fic "it was light at start and dark in the middle and light with a dash of worry" that's such clever wording! You need to get writing again, you've got so much talent. Thanks again!

Cosmic Mewtwo- Hiya! Okay, now it's your turn to update! Hee hee. I keep giggling when you say that I am making you like the 'twerps' hahaha. Thanks. That makes me feel happy. I know, poor miserable Gary. I feel bad for him too. Thank you for the shrewd and flattering review. I really, really appreciate it & can't wait to hear your thoughts on this update.

Lyra- Whow. You wrote me quite a long review! Thanks. I loved it. Don't worry about being later than usual reviewing. Computers will be computers and have issues. I understand! I love your thoughtful reviews whenever I can get them. :) haha, I knew you'd be tempted to flame my Ash and Misty part, but thanks for controlling yourself. I saved myself with the last line, haha. I know, Derrick is crazy. Thanks so much for the extremely faltering praise. I'm thrilled you find this fic to be original and satisfying. I certainly wouldn't want it any other way.

Raevn- Hi. I liked your observations about the Pidgy, I can tell you this much: that little bird ha not yet fulfilled its mission in the fic. I'm so excited that you liked the Derrick flinching part. Hee hee. I liked that too. In fact that Derrick/ Gary part was actually my fave part. Thanks a ton for the review!

flying metal child- Hello. Welcome to my fic. Thank you very much for taking the time to read it thus far. I really hope you will continue to read and share your thoughts with me. I love to hear what my reviewers think. Yeah, I do depict Misty as seeing Ash as less mature. The reason is that Misty (to me) has always been far more mature than Ash. And she has sort of looked out for him along his journey. Girls tend to mature faster than most boys at that age, and Ash, well, he's always been a bit –slower- than most. Heh, that's hard to say nicely! Haha, poor Ash. Anyways, I hope you'll read on!

Subieko- Hiya! Thanks a bunch for the great review! I'm very glad that you think the love triangle fits with the main plot. I knida took off a bit from the main plot in this chappie. But the next chapters are focused more on finishing the battles. Thanks again!

Smileyaili- I know! There is so much drama in this fic! Yikes! Sometimes I can't even believe the misery I am causing these poor characters. lol, I liked your rhyme:) hee hee. The next chappie will show what's going on with the losers of the tournament. Thanks a ton for the sweet review!

Kagome1015- Hiya! Congrats on making the track tryouts! How is it going? Running is such great fun! I love to run & always do a few miles daily. Anyways, thanks for the review! You're so kind!

evryluvsmisty-Hi. Yeah, your name is very true: everyone DOES love Misty! I think most of my reviewers agree with you: "the better competition is the one for the red head" hee hee. That's the most fun to write too.

Yoru Ryu- Hello, hello! How are you? Haha, I laughed when you said that you want to kick Derrick and Ash. Although, You're kicking them for different reasons! Hee hee. Thanks for saying my chapter was great. I think you & your reviews are great.

L' Fleur Noir- Hola! Welcome to my fic. Thanks for reading it. Unfortunately 'hola' is the only Spanish I know so I didn't really understand your review. But thanks for it anyway! I hope you will continue to R &R.

someone- Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Also, I appreciate your concern, but do you care to elaborate? I'm confused. I am not breaking any ff . net rules. My story does not have harsh speech or x-rated content. If anything at all, it falls under a Teen rating and I am being over-cautious by putting it in the R section. On what grounds would my fic ever be thought unfit for this site? Have you taken a look at some of the other R-rated fics? They are loaded with x-rated content, graphic violence, and over-board swearing - not mine. And I would never stoop to that. I don't need that stuff to write a quality story. Could you please email me with your concerns? I'm quite confused as to the standards of your warning. Thanks.

EVERYONE: Yes, I know this was a really short chapter. I haven't finished the next part yet, so I figured a small update now was better than waiting another week or two. The next one is longer though, and it focuses back on the central issue: the captive trainers and the battles . . . but of course this love triangle is always going to be present in every chapter! The battles are dwindling down. You'll also see what is going on with those trainers who have already lost their battles. Thanks a TON for your support. Your reviews are incredibly encouraging and keep me typing. Please do not be shy about sharing your thoughts no matter what they might be. Thanks, Maia's Pen.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Hey, take it easy! You don't have to shove her," Ash barked, surprising even himself by his defiant outburst.

"Ash, it's okay," Misty was unconvincing. As she spoke, the Revivalist leading her down the hall gave her rope another vicious jerk. Misty gagged pitifully.

Ash's eyes widened in horror; it was unthinkable that grown men could so carelessly hurt an innocent kid.

"What is your probl-" Ash started, but was silenced as his own rope was cruelly tightened. Ash gasped loudly as oxygen suddenly became impossible to attain.

"Child, be silent!" ordered the Revivalist managing Ash.

Ash obeyed at once. His bravery vanished along with his ability to breathe.

A total of three Revivalists were in their company now. Ash and Misty both had one shrouded man dragging them down a corridor; while the third Revivalist held a Zapper and seemed to be leading the way.

The Revivalists were all ominously giant men with equally giant strides – it was unfeasible for Ash and Misty to keep pace with them without having to run.

Misty's lungs were burning as she hurried to match pace with her captor. She clenched her teeth painfully hard; her temper bubbling ruthlessly to the surface more rapidly every second. She desperately wanted to scream, curse, and kick these horrible people.

_But that would be a VERY bad idea, _Misty reminded herself. _ Now that I have lost the tournament there is really nothing keeping these lunatics from murdering my Pokemon. I just have to hope that being on extra good behavior will sway these Revivalists to go easy on my Pokemon . . . and on me. _

Misty's insides churned painfully; it was possible that her Pokemon were already long dead. However, that thought was unacceptable to her - she had to believe that they were still alive and counting on her . . . it was one of the few things she had left to cling too.

_I hate it here. Everything here is horrible and sick and disgusting! I mean, at least these Revivalist finally let Ash and I get a shower this morning and to eat some breakfast. I thought that they were going to starve us to death._

About an hour ago Ash and Misty had been rudely awakened in their cell. These same three Revivalists were standing before them. The Revivalists gave them each a brown paper bag which contained some dry fruit, water, and a protein bar. Ash and Misty had greedily wolfed their meager meals down – desperate to fill the empty voids of their bellies with anything substantial. After they had eaten, they were taken to the shower closet and allowed an extremely brief moment to scrub down and change into a clean white robe.

Although she was still awfully miserable, Misty had to admit that she felt better with a semi-full stomach and some clean, dry clothes.

"Walk faster!"

All of a sudden Misty felt a jarring snap on her throat. She choked loudly, nearly toppling over.

"Stop it!" Ash cried fearfully. "Please, please, don't hurt her!"

Misty glanced tentatively at Ash; tears were welling in his eyes.

_Poor Ash. He's never seen me roughed up before. I guess I'm so use to it, and so use to seeing Derrick beat on Gary that this doesn't faze me as much anymore. But, Ash - he's been on his own for the most part. It must be killing him to watch me get hurt. I think . . . that he really . . . loves me. I've never had anyone care so much about me in my life. I wish to god that I deserved his feelings and his loyalty. _

"Take it easy," the lead Revivalist was speaking to Ash. "Miss Waterflower is fine. She's just a terribly slow walker," he ended with a grunt.

The Revivalists chuckled together as if the leader had shared some fantastically witty joke.

Ash and Misty exchanged anxious expressions. Neither of them knew where they were going.

"Excuse me," Ash blurted nervously. "Um, where are we going?"

The Revivalists were either bored or in a fairly good mood. In either case, they actually decided to indulge Ash's curiosity.

"Well," the lead Revivalist began. "You, Mr. Ketchem are going to the front of the battle arena to prepare for your upcoming match. And you, Miss Waterflower, are going elsewhere."

"What do you mean '_elsewhere'_?" Ash questioned frightfully.

_What DOES he mean?_ Misty wondered. _Oh god, are they going to kill me? Am I totally useless now? No, they can't just kill me! Gary and Ash are both still winning participants in this tournament. The Revivalists still need me alive in order to assure the boys obedience. _Misty shuddered; whatever was planned for her couldn't possibly be good.

"Calm down," the Revivalist continued mockingly. "Miss Waterflower is going to be watching your battle. Since she's no longer a competitor, The Grand Seer has decided to make her a spectator."

"He has? I'm allowed to watch the battles?" Misty gasped with surprise.

"Yes, Child, you are. In fact, The Seer has decided that all of the losing trainers will be allowed to observe the final six exciting rounds of the tournament. The losing trainers will have to sit in the far back of the stadium so as to not distract the potential victor."

Ash and Misty both released sighs of relief.

_Okay, so at least I won't be killed or shut away alone in some dark cell. Although, watching these battles is incredibly nerve wracking! _Misty's hopes suddenly rose slightly. _If I am seated with the losing trainers then maybe I can finally see my sisters again . . . and I will be able to at least see Gary, even if it means from afar. I'm so desperate to just see that he is okay, that Derrick hasn't killed him. Oh, please, Gary you just have to be okay. _

The Revivalists pace slowed abruptly. Misty was jolted from her thoughts when she realized they were all standing in front of the giant entrance to the arena.

"Well, Children, say your goodbyes. You won't be seeing each other again for a while – if ever," the Revivalist ended with a gruff snicker.

"What?" Ash was bordering on sheer panic. Beads of sweat rolled freely down his face. "That was _it_! You're taking Misty away?"

"The Seer promised you one night with her and that's what you got. Be grateful for that," he spat.

Ash glanced tenderly up at Misty. His russet-brown eyes melted easily into hers; infusing her with all the love that he had and renewing her courage.

"Don't worry about me, Ash," Misty whispered gently. "Soon this will all be over. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

Ash nodded quickly. "I know that I have you waiting for me, Misty. And I promise you now, nothing is going to keep me from our date," he grinned lightly, trying desperately to blink back tears.

A lump of emotional dread began to swell painfully in Misty's throat. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what . . . what if this is the last time that I ever get to speak with Ash? What if this is my last chance to tell him how I feel? I can't let this moment be wasted . . ._

"Ash," Misty's voice was a mere trembling breath. "Ash, no matter what happens, just know that you are my best friend in this entire world and. . . I . . . I really do love you," she almost couldn't believe that she had said _that_ word. But she had. The word _'love' _had just flew hastily from her lips; it had taken control of her. She couldn't stop herself.

_What did I just say? Do I really love Ash? Of course I do. He's my best friend in the world. I have strong feelings for him, romantic feelings, it – it must be love! But is it? I don't know? I don't know! What is he going to say? Oh no, Ash isn't saying anything! What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I just freaked him out? What if. . . what if. . . _

There were far too many 'what-ifs' for Misty's brain to rationalize.

Ash's eyes snapped open, his head tilted upward in momentary shock.

The three Revivalists actually lulled quietly for a moment - as if finding the instant too awkward for them to interject.

After a long moment, energy returned to Ash's shock-ridden frame. "M-Misty, don't worry a-about me, I-I- nothing- I," Ash's face flushed deep crimson. He was struggling piteously to communicate.

This was a rare moment in human history: Ash Ketchem was truly at a loss for words.

Ash sucked in a shallow breath; as he exhaled, five tender words escaped him: "Misty, I love you too."

_Ash does love me. But then again, I've always known that. _ _But, if this is what love feels like . . . then . . . god help me, but, I love Gary Oak too. And I can't have them both. And . . . Ash doesn't deserve to be hurt. . . but I need Gary, the thought of being without him is worse than anything else . . . but, Gary, does he love me too? Could a guy like Gary ever love me? Does it even matter? __Ash doesn't deserve to be hurt . . . he doesn't . . . and I do love him . . . I really, really, really do love Ash Ketchem. But . . . if I really do, then why do I love Gary?  
_

"Um," the lead Revivalist mumbled uncomfortably. "This is . . . interesting and all . . . but, why can't you two just keep this to a simple 'goodbye'? We're late."

"Yeah. . . er, let's move, Ketchem," the Revivalist holding Ash's ropes opened the stadium door and lead him in. "You're sitting down here," he motioned to the closest row of seats to the stage.

Misty's Revivalist began pulling her towards a set of bleachers which were at least one hundred feet from the arena. There was already a large group of losing trainers assembled and roped in that area.

"Be careful, Ash!" Misty called to him, tears finally overwhelming her.

"Don't worry about me, just start thinking about what you wanna do on our date," Ash quipped back; forcing another small smile.

"I already know what we're going to do and where we'll be going, Ash," Misty matched his faint grin. "I've had it planned for years."

"Oh." Ash was surprised . . . flattered and curious, but very pleasantly surprised.

Neither Misty nor Ash could exchange another word. They were much too far apart to communicate without brazen shouting.

"C'mon, move it," the Revivalist was not at all moved by Ash and Misty's sentiment. He was only moved to further yank Ash along until they reached the row of seats at the bottom of the arena stage.

The Revivalist forced Ash to sit down, and then strapped him to a chair in-between Lance and Richie. Agatha and Karen were seated next to Lance.

"Hi, Ash," Richie greeted him warmly despite the miserable situation.

"Richie! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Ash would have hugged his friend had his arms not been bound by ropes.

"Ash, are you well?" Lance asked, genuine concern etched across his handsome face.

"Yeah, you? How are all of you?" Ash asked twisting his neck as far as possible to see Agatha and Karen.

The two women only shrugged uncomfortably.

"Ash," Lance began quietly. "Have you seen Giovanni or Gary at all? They are the only two trainers missing."

Ash's face paled. "N-no. Gary's not here? Not anyplace?"

Lance's face grew grave. "No."

Richie nodded nervously. "Yeah, Ash, these two empty seats next to me are reserved for them, but they haven't arrived yet."

Agatha sighed apprehensively. "If you ask me, something bad has happened to them."

Ash and Richie swapped fearful looks.

"Like what?" Richie whimpered.

Lance hesitated. "Well . . . well we all know that Derrick had it in for Oak. God knows what he did to the boy last night. And Giovanni also seemed to have irritated Derrick in the ring last night. I'm willing to bet anything that Derrick beat them both horribly . . . or worse."

Ash trembled. "But, Lance, they have that Miracle Pokemon blood! It will save Gary. It has too."

Lance clenched his jaw; his brow crinkling as his mastermind contemplated a fearful notion. "I'm sorry to have to say this, Ash. But, even the 'Miracle Blood' has limitations. After all, The Seer did tell us once that when the beasts' original master died, it was because the blood had failed him . . ."

"No," Ash snapped loudly. "I promised Misty that Gary was going to be okay. So, don't you dare even think anything negative. Gary is going to be fine. He HAS to be fine."

Everyone was silent; deciding it was best to keep their speculations about Giovanni and Gary to themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bitter metallic sting of blood. It is a taste everyone recognizes. And it is a taste that nobody ever wants in their own mouth.

It was the taste that burned painfully as it drizzled down the back of Gary Oak's throat.

Bitter. Metallic. Stingingly acidic. Liquid flesh. Fluid tissue. Blood.

Bleeding was ones life-force leaking from the body.

Gary was lying on his back. He began to stifle; gagging helplessly on his own fluid.

Panic set in.

Darkness. He couldn't see anything.

Weakness. He was too exhausted to move.

Nothingness. In his ears there was naught but the numbing ring of silence.

Gary Oak had never been more terrified in his entire life.

_Where am I? What happened to me? Derrick? Where is he? He was zapping me with that thing . . . kicking me. . . I can't remember anything else . . . I thought I was going to die . . . maybe I am going to die! I can't breathe! Blood is everywhere in my mouth! In my throat. I can't spit it out. I'm going to suffocate on it! This is it . . . this is my end . . . I'm going to die here, wherever 'here' is? I'm going to die . . . and I never even told Misty how I feel . . . there's nothing worse than dying with a regret like this . . . _

A rhythmatic beeping slowly faded into Gary's ears. It sounded electronic . . . like something he had heard before. . .

**_. . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . _**

Suddenly another sensation returned to him. Gary could _feel__ something_. It was a freezing plastic tube. The tube was in his mouth; it had been inserted down his throat . . .

_It hurts, it's cold, it's chaffing . . . wait! Wait, it's doing something. . ._

Gary could hear a distinct sort of sucking and slurping sound. He could feel the weight of the blood being lifted from his lungs.

_ It's a suction device, like a vacuum! It's sucking the blood out of my throat! I can breathe again. I- I must be in a hospital . . . but where? That beeping . . . it must be a heart monitor . . . have I been freed from The Revivalists? Am I home? It hurts. Ouch . . . but that doesn't matter. Am I home? Are we all safe? Is Misty safe? I need to see her. I need to just see that she is okay. _

Gary's questions were answered as voices invaded his ears.

"Damn it, Derrick. Did you have to go and break three ribs? Wasn't that a little unnecessary?"

_Oh god, I'm not free. . . I'm still here . . . Derrick's still here . . . what the hell happened to me! Why can't I open my eyes! What's going on?_

The time intervals between the electronic beeping began to increase rapidly.

** _.. beep . beep . beep . beep. ._**

"Doctor, come here. He's regaining consciousness, and he's panicking. I'll need a sedative."

_Who's talking? What's happening to me? Where am I? Where's Misty? _

"He doesn't need a sedative!" that was unmistakably Derrick's vindictive voice. "Oak has to battle in less than an hour! Wake his ass up. Do NOT sedate him!"

"Derrick, he's bleeding internally, you nearly killed him. If we don't sedate him then he is going to completely pass out from the pain!"

"I don't care! Get him on his feet!"

_I can't breathe again! What the hell are they doing to me? Someone, help me!_

"Derrick, he's also liable to faint from sheer panic."

**_. .beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep . ._**

Derrick clearly didn't give a damn. "Just infuse him with the miracle blood. If he's not on that arena stage and ready to battle in 40 minutes then The Seer will have our heads!" Derrick was actually screaming.

"Fine! But this is really going to stress out his system. You went too far this time, Derrick! His organs may never recover! He could have-"

"I don't care! Hurry up!"

Gary's veins began to smolder as though molten lava had been injected into his system.

_What's . . . happening to . . . me? I feel . . . so. . . weak. . . Misty . . . if I could just see your beautiful face once more. . . Misty, where are you?_ _I need you here with . . . me. _

_**. . . .beep . . . . . .beep. . . . . . . . . .be. .e. .p. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . b. .e. . .e. . .p. . . . . . **_

0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0

To ever say the words 'patient Ash' would be nothing short of an oxymoron.

Waiting was excruciating for Ash Ketchem.

It didn't matter if he was only waiting ten seconds, or waiting ten hours – waiting was simply just excruciating.

Ash wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting, strapped to the chair by the arena. He guessed it had only been about fifteen minutes- regardless, he was beginning to feel physically nauseous as he waited for Gary to walk in the door.

A dense silence had settled over Ash, Lance, Richie, Agatha, and Karen. They were not even capable of meager small-talk. All were too consumed by fears for themselves and for Gary and Giovanni.

Just when Ash was certain he would scream - the stadium door burst open. Ash glanced hopefully upward, desperately wanting to see Gary's smug, confident face in the doorway.

It wasn't Gary who was being lead towards him via ropes; rather it was a battered and weary-looking Giovanni.

"Giovanni," Lance's voice held alarm. "Are you okay?"

Giovanni grunted painfully as the Revivalists controlling him, roughly shoved him into the chair next to Richie.

"As good as can be expected, I think," Giovanni responded once the Revivalist had finished binding him to his seat. "Thanks for the concern, Lance."

"What the hell happened to you?" Agatha asked gruffly. "You look terrible. I've never seen a lip that swollen."

Indeed Giovanni's face had seen better days. His left eye was black and blue; his lower lip was encrusted with dry blood and swollen to twice its normal size. He also had what looked like burn marks speckled across his right cheek.

Ash didn't say anything. Granted, he was relieved that Giovanni was okay. But, he also didn't want his disappointment to be obvious. The fact was that Ash truly wished that it had been Gary who was seated with them instead.

"Let's just say that Mr. Derrick has a nasty little temper," Giovanni muttered. "When we get out of here I am going to have him tracked down and arrested."

"Amen to that," Richie muttered nervously.

"Giovanni, do you know where Gary Oak is?" Lance questioned quietly.

Giovanni shrugged. "No, sorry. Is he the only one missing?"

"Yes," Lance answered angrily. "Something must have happened to him."

"It's possible. I am a strong grown man and Derrick nearly killed me," Giovanni pointed out. "I can't imagine that boy enduring what I did and living to tell about."

Ash could only hang his head, hoping that no one would notice his tears.

"Derrick has a vicious tempter. He's a damn lunatic- the man needs professional help. I would advise you all to be on your best behavior while in his presence," Giovanni continued. "I sincerely cringe at the thought of any of you in his clutches."

Lance shook his head of vibrant red hair. "Trust me, Giovanni. I don't need you to tell me that."

"Thankfully that beasts blood managed to repair me alright – well, aside from these bruises."

Agatha huffed softly. "If this is you '_repaired'_ I'd hate to see what you looked like before."

Giovanni raised a crude eyebrow, but did not comment.

"You know," Lance began, eyeing Giovanni tensely. "Something is not quite right here-"

"Attention everyone!" The Seer's voice abruptly raided their ears, cutting off Lance's words.

Ash and Richie looked to one another with dread.

"Attention! I welcome you all to witness the final rounds of this exciting tournament. Welcome! Welcome! We have come a long way, but it is nearly over. Praise be to our Beast, praise be to our Master whose day to rejoin us is near."

The Revivalists scattered about the room began a thunderous applause.

"Now, I know that young Mr. Oak has not yet joined us. He will be a tad late and will battle later this afternoon. However, there is no need to wait for him. Let us begin! Our first finalist battle will be between Karen of the Elite Four, and Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town."

Ash and Karen glanced warily at once another; neither uttering a word as they were torn from their seats and hustled to center of the stage.

AUTHOURS CHAPTER 34 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn—Hey, I'm glad that last short chapter was good for you. How was your trip? You made a great point: "how many people in this world DO choose wants over needs?" So true! People have so much confusion and drama all over. Misty is majorly confused! I know. When she's with Ash she thinks about Gary and when with Gary she thinks about Ash. But, being the writer – a young woman who was once in a love triangle of sorts myself- I can say that this is how the mind likes to spin and torment. Ugg, as annoying as that can be. Thanks for the awesome comments.

Midnight Mist- Hey, honey! Wow you reviewed mega fast this time! Cheers! But, don't be late for class on my account! lol! I'm happy you liked that GAMLness (tho I knew that you would!). Thank you, thank you!

Lyra- Thanks for all the nice smilie faces. I'm glad that you forgive me for the AAML in chapter 33. . . however, I have a feeling you are not going to like the AAMLness of this one. But, you did get GAML in the last one so I haven't failed you completely. Hee hee. Thanks for all your super complements and cheers. I wub ya!

MagRowan- Haha! I loved your crazy Derrick comments! Super! That got me giggling. I also appreciated your comments about the 'what-ifs' of the characters in the 'real world' after they get out of this mess. Ty! Ty! You rock!

Crazy4TR112- Hiya, Crazy! Hee hee! I wub the name! Thanks for finding my fic exciting! That's such a great thing to hear. You are always so inspiring! I can't thank you enough.

Smileyaili- Aw! You're review was so so so sweet! Thanks! I adore you! You are so kind!

L' Fleur Noir- Hello! Thank you so very much for reviewing my story. I think your English is very good! I can understand it just fine. The fic is actually both GAML and AAML right now. Only one of the boys will end up with her, the question is who. Hee hee! Thanks!

Kritika Kritik – Thanks for coming back to read & Good luck with the student teaching!

CrystalRose727- Wow, you have another pen name! I like it, very pretty! The image of a crystal rose of lovely. It is a prefect for a person as lovely and kind as you! Hee hee, maybe I should dye my hair red too!

MagCat- Hee hee! lol. . . I giggled when you said Ash was 'slower' than Gary. But the fact is that is true. I'm not saying Ash is dumb. On the contrary he is very smart, just not worldly or experienced with certain things like Gary is. Hehehe. Thanks for all the cheers!

megs626- Hey! I'm so happy that you enjoy the drama. I enjoy your reviews so much! Ty!

xAFChickax- Heh. . . it would seem that Misty did pick Gary over Ash in the last chapter. . . however, the confusion and drama goes on! But, I promise that at the end of the story Misty does pick ONE guy and ONE guy only! Hee hee!

Raevn- Hiya! How are you? Yup, Pidgy questions will be answered. And yup, Misty Gary questions will be answered too! I wub your reviews! I wub your thoughts! I wub your complements! Thanks! Rock on!

Alexis Ludd- Hey, sweetheart! Aw, your review was so lovely to read (as usual) so flattering and worded so eloquently. I'm blushing! Thanks for saying that the last chapter was 'powerful'. I was trying very hard for it to be that way. I'm so excited that you liked everything.

evryluvsmisty- Well, you already know how much I appreciated your review (at least I hope you got my email!). I just was so moved by all your spectacular speculations. Thank you for sharing them. You truly moved me with that stunning review. I thank you.

star's dreams- I know it: someone is destined to be heartbroken. And even if Misty picks the guy she loves, will she really be happy knowing that the other one got away? Alas, such drama! Thanks for the sweet review! I enjoyed it very much.

Windstar- Hiya! Sorry you were disappointed with the length of the last chappie. BUT, this chappie is SEVEN pages long! So, you will prolly like that better – I hope! Thanks.

Dave Behave- Hello! What's up? Glad you liked the confused drama. I like to write it! Hehehe! I know it was a short chappie but this one is quite long. Take care & thanks.

darkwing89- Hello & cheers! Welcome to my fic. Thank you very much for reading the entire thing and taking the time to give me a kind review. I really appreciate it. I am so happy that you like the love triangle. I hope that you will continue to read and review.

Ninetalesuk- Hi there! You will indeed find out what the mysterious beast is before the end! And you will also find out what happens to the Revivalists. . . but, not yet! Hee hee! Thanks for the support!

Someone—Hi! Thanks for clearing that up. I was nervous. I didn't realize that it was against the rules to respond to reviewers. I know that you can't post a chapter with just a "authors note", but not to thank your reviewers. Hopefully that is not the case. Anyway, thanks for liking my fic. I hope you will continue to R&R!

Pikajenn- I loved your review. You summed everything up really well! Poor everyone! I don't envy any of the characters. Thanks so much for sharing you thoughts. Kagome1015- Wow! Congrats on all the 1st placements. That must be awesome. & Thanks for the kind review!

EagleFox- Hello, welcome to my fic. I'm so pleased that you are enjoying the story and I thank you for spending the time to read and review up to this point. I am so flattered by your complements. Thank you so much. Don't be disappointed that it ended, because there are plenty more chapters to come.

Subieko- Hiya! Yeah, you are SO right: Misty is under major pressure. Poor gal! I'm so mean. What can I say, I love to write drama and suspense. I'm just so grateful that you like it.

Cosmic Mewtwo- Thank you for the complements. You're so thoughtful. I'm glad that you liked my comparisons of Gary's eyes to seas. It's kind of an age-old comparison, but I think that once-in-a-while it's great to try and revive it. Thanks again.

beyondlove- Hi! Welcome to my story! Thank you very much for reading it and taking to the time to review. It means so much to me. I know that this story does take around a day to read! It's so long! (BTW: I really like your pen name, it's lovely.) Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I thrive on reading my reviewers comments. I think that Ash does in fact care for Misty just as much, he just shows it differently. I really hope you will continue to read on and I look forward to reading your next review.

YoruRyu- Hey there! How's it going? This fic is actually AAML and GAML (for now). So don't feel bad if you can't tell which it is. lol! The drama of it all. Thanks so much for the sweet words.

EVERYONE: Okay, that was a much longer chapter. Did you enjoy it? Please share your thoughts- I am so looking forward to reading them. You all –each and every one of you –inspire me more than I can say. Even the tiniest little word or the smallest thought helps me.

On another note: yes, I know that Misty is one confused young lady right now. BUT: I ASSURE YOU, by the end of this story Misty will have chosen ONE and ONLY ONE guy to be with. This story is not going to end with Ash, Misty, and Gary hanging or the confusion stringing along. When the story ends you will all know without-a-shadow-of-a-doubt who Misty gives her heart too.

There are only 6 battles left including the final. We are almost at the end! I am hoping to finish 'Watch Your Back' THIS fall. So, I really hope you all stay with me. Your support will really help me achieve my goal. I wub you all. Maia


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ash had always wanted to be the center of attention. In the past, he had to strive incredibly hard in order to do so. It was once his greatest dream to command the attention of a crowd.

Throughout Ash's boyhood Gary Oak had constantly been the _celebrated one_, the one with _real_ promise. When they began their Pokemon journeys Gary was the one everyone rooted for . . . Ash was the one everyone sympathized with. The result was Professor Oak's constant comparing and contrasting of the boys' failures and accomplishments; in which Gary always seemed to have more victories. As the two grew older the rivalry only worsened. Gary's notorious skills and charm continued to surpass Ash during their early Pokemon careers. It seemed that whenever Ash managed to draw some attention, Gary would smoothly slip into the spotlight and steal it away.

But then again, that was just Gary for you.

Gary had all the qualities a person needed to succeed. He was confident, well-spoken, charismatic, handsome, and he was an Oak! The young man was born for fame; and the media had been magnetized to him from the day he received his first Pokemon.

Ash, on the other hand, didn't possess the same notable character traits. He was not a smooth talker, he was not from a famous and wealthy family, he could be clumsy at times, brash, even brainless. Sometimes, he even got nervous in front of the crowds which he so desperately wanted to impress. But, where Ash lacked in composure he made up for with a genuinely warm heart. Ash may not have been able to attract hoards of adoring followers like Gary could. But, instead, Ash managed to easily draw the affections of Pokemon. Usually they were castaways or injured Pokemon -- ones who would offer Ash a lifetime of allegiance in return for his kindness. There was the battered and neglected Charmander- who Ash raised into a fierce and competent Charizard. There was the rebel, Squirtle- who Ash taught the wonders of trust and love. Even Pikachu had started out as painfully impossible to handle . . . yet; Ash reached out to him and adored him. And Ash's devotion helped Pikachu become one of the most powerful electric Pokemon around. Ash was selfless through and through. Nothing in the world was more important to him than his friends, human and Pokemon alike. Gary had a lot of casual admirers; but not friends. When Ash met someone he would go out of his way to help them and, in the end, form a lifelong bond.

That's how it was in the beginning: Gary glided easily into fame, winning ten gym badges his first year out, catching hundreds of Pokemon. . . and all the while Ash was trailing along behind, struggling to be noticed and to simply be regarded in the same league as Gary was in.

Things were much different now. In the past year Ash had proven to be the better Pokemon trainer by defeating Gary in the most recent league games. Ash was also getting more comfortable with the media buzzing around him. Gary, on the other hand, had become a solo act . . . researching the worlds Pokemon quietly and privately.

Despite the dramatic transformations in both of their lives, Ash began to realize that some things would never change. For one: they would always be rivals. And secondly: that Gary still _was _better at keeping cool under pressure.

In this very moment, as the Revivalists ordered Ash to pick two balls from the sack, he started wishing that he didn't have to be the center of attention any longer . . . he wished it were Gary that everyone was gapping at – not him.

Between the Revivalists and the other captive trainers, there were probably over one hundred sets of eyes glued to Ash Ketchem. However, the only ones that mattered were the jade orbs belonging to _her. _

_Misty. . ._

Ash couldn't see her from were he stood on the stage. Between the frightfully intense lights and the fact that Misty was seated far away; Ash wasn't even sure which direction she was in. Yet, he knew that she was out there, someplace, seated with all the rest. And that simple knowing renewed his courage.

_I'm going to be brave for you, Misty . . . I've got to get through this battle. Maybe I've just gottah try and be a bit more like Gary in order to do that. Calm, collected, and determined to win. _

Across the arena Karen, the beautiful blond Elite Four trainer, was looking blatantly upset. Her delicate features were twisted into an unbecoming grimace of grief. Sweat dribbled down her brow; her face was pale as if the very pigment in her skin had been somehow watered down. Dark shadows had formed beneath her eyes – it looked as though she'd not slept in weeks. Karen's usually buoyant honey-ringlets were matted and dirty. Ash wasn't sure that any amount of brushing could ever undo the giant snarls.

Ash had been allowed the luxury of a shower earlier that morning. However, it was apparent that Karen had not been granted the same favor.

Despite how worn she appeared, Ash was amazed at how attractive Karen still was. She was a natural beauty; and no amounts of battering or illness could rob her of that. In her early youth Karen had been offered several modeling contracts by various fashion and cosmetic agencies. But, she had turned them all down – her love of dark-type Pokemon outweighed her vanity or interest in publicity. Fame was not something Karen had sought out – but, ironically it had found her none-the-less. The day she picked up her first Pokeball she started winning battles, and she continued winning until Lance offered her a place at the top. Now Karen was one of the best Pokemon trainers in the entire world.

The media could not get enough of her. She was one of the most photographed women in the world. She was gorgeous and one hell of a battler. Men lusted after her and girls wanted to be her. But most importantly, her Pokemon adored her. Through it all Karen remained modest.

_I wonder if now Karen regrets turning away a career as a model? _Ash thought to himself. _I'm sure that if she'd had any idea training Pokemon would land her in the Revivalists clutches she would have reconsidered. _

Karen wasn't a psychic like Sabrina; however, she glanced upward at Ash in that moment and shook her head. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe she could tell by the curious look on his face . . .? In any case, Karen's words answered Ash's question.

"My Pokemon have made my life worth living, Ash. As I'm sure yours have for you . . . let us have a fine battle today in their honor. I'm not giving up on my Pokemon. If it means that I have to die here, I don't care; I'm going to fight until I know they are all free."

Ash swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Karen's words had lanced painfully through him; slicing his sorrow until it became raw misery.

_His_ Pokemon _were_ safe . . . but the mere idea of Pikachu being held by these maniacs was unbearable. He understood how Karen must have felt. She was a noble woman. He wanted to save her . . . and beating her was the best he could offer.

_If I beat Karen I just might be saving her life. But I also could be endangering her further . . . like Misty . . . God, Misty, you're in more danger now that ever. You've lost your place in this tournament – the only thing making you worth keeping alive is the hold you have over me and Gary. Gary and I, we have to stay in this competition. We have to make sure that you stay valuable as blackmail to these Revivalists. _

Ash glanced downward into his two trembling hands. He was holding two Pokeballs . . . he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even remembered selecting them.

_Okay, I've got the two Pokeballs. Here I go . . . I just need to stay calm. _

"Proceed," The Seer urged impatiently over the arena speakers.

Ash peeked tentatively across the ring at Karen. "For the Pokemon," he whispered softly.

Karen only smiled faintly as she pitched her first ball forward.

"Jynx, Jynx!" sang the sizably plump Pokemon.

Karen raised an approving eyebrow at her Pokemon. Her reaction made Ash all the more nervous.

_She's happy with the Jynx. Oh no! Does that mean she has experience training one?_

"Pokeball, go!" Ash yelled, releasing his own ball.

"Hit-hit-Hitmooooonlee!" Ash had received an ecstatically energetic Hitmonlee. The Pokemon was quite muscular; his legs looked as though they were composed of steel springs. The Pokemon was wrathfully bouncing every which way across the stage like a rabid ping-pong ball.

_Okay, Ash. Here goes. You need to win this for Misty. Now, just think. You don't have a Pokedex, but you do have a memory. Hitmonlee it a Fighting type. His strength lies with his ability to kick. If I remember correctly, I actually have the advantage here . . . I think Jynx is an Ice type . . . and Hitmonlee is strong against Ice. But, on the same token Jynx has psychic properties AND has an edge on us. Argh, so confusing. I've just got to stay focused! _

Ash didn't feel like wasting any more time calculating a strategy. That was another area where he and Gary differed. Gary always took the time to formulate and anticipate every conceivable outcome. Whereas Ash preferred to wing it - and he was damn good at it too. "Hitmonlee, Double Kick!"

Before Ash could take another breath his Hitmonlee was in the air; legs flailing towards Jynx.

Jynx seemed too preoccupied with swaying and dancing about the stage to prepare her self for the mighty blow.

"Look out, Jynx!" Karen hollered fearfully. But Jynx never heard her over the loud impact.

Hitmonlee was unbelievably fast. His legs slammed full force against Jynx's large body. Jynx fell backward, rolling helplessly across the stage for a long strand of moments.

"Jynx, get up. Don't take that from a Hitmonlee! Sing!"

_Oh no! If she puts Hitmonlee to sleep we're done for!_

Jynx cleared her throat and began to croon a disturbing melody. Ash instinctively covered his ears; remembering all-too-well the effects of Jigglypuff's sleep song. Ash noticed that Lance, Richie and the others were struggling to keep their eyes open; with their hands bound, they were helpless to protect their ears. The Revivalists, however, seemed to be immune to the song, not one of them so much as yawned.

"Hitmonlee, cover your ears!" Ash took a good hard look at Hitmonlee . . . the Pokemon had a smooth round head like an egg; he didn't see any noticeable ears or ear holes. "Um, that is, if you have ears . . . "

Hitmonlee narrowed his eyes into slits. He glared at Ash as though his advice were an insult. Instead, Hitmonlee shut his eyes and proceeded to kneel on the stage. A soft yellow glow washed over the fighting Pokemon as he entered a meditative state.

"Hey," Karen shot. "Your Pokemon is acting out on its own! You never told it to Meditate!"

Ash gulped nervously. He felt somewhat embarrassed that this Hitmonlee was ignoring him in front of everyone . . . it reminded him a bit of Charizard . . .

As shameful as it was, Ash couldn't deny that Hitmonlee was clever. While it was briefly in its meditative state, it not only rose its own attack power, but it managed to ignore the Jynx's sleep song.

At last, Jynx ran out of lung power and fell silent.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

"Jynx, Ice Punch!"

Jynx and Hitmonlee clashed in an explosion of ice crystals and limbs. Both Pokemon cried out in agony, striking the other without mercy.

"Jynx, Ice Punch! Once more! You can do it!" Karen applauded loudly. Her voice was extraordinarily encouraging; she sugar-coated every word with the utmost cheer.

Ash bit his lower lip; he couldn't tell which of the two Pokemon was gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened . . . Hitmonlee was frozen solid.

Ash gasped in horror as his eyes took in the view before him: Hitmonlee was incased in a thick block of ice.

_I should have made Hitmonlee defend himself better. No Pokemon could sustain that many Ice Punches without getting frozen eventually.  
_

With a heavy sigh he recalled his frozen Hitmonlee. There was little point in leaving it out on the stage now. "Last ball, go!" Ash screamed.

The longest, most fearsome Onix Ash had ever seen emerged from the Pokeball.

_Wow! This Onix must be at least 40 feet long. The rock spike on its head is as big as I am!_

"Geeeeorrrrrrrrr!" Onix roared mightily, glaring at the Jynx as if she were a mere Weedle.

Ash felt a genuine grin form on his lips. _I've watched Brock battle dozens of times with his Onix. I know all about Onix Pokemon. This round is mine, Karen!_ Ash narrowed his eyes defiantly. _This ones for you, Brock!_

"Onix," Ash began. "Let's show this Jynx what you're all about. Bind attack!"

"Jynx, look out!" Karen screeched.

Onix was gleeful as it scooped up the chubby Jynx in its rock coils. In a matter of seconds Onix began tightly winding its hard frame around her body.

"Squeeze! Squeeze harder!" Ash cried excitedly.

Onix was more than happy to oblige; and with a mighty roar it constricted Jynx so tightly that her eyes actually budged from their sockets.

Karen proceeded to order Jynx to defend herself; however, Onix's Bind was solid. Onix showed no signs of letting up.

"Onix, you're doing it!" Ash cheered. "She's done for!"

Jynx stuggled valiantly, but alas, her head went limp. Onix had won.

Karen wasted no time in recalling Jynx and sending out her final competitor.

She received a Venonat. It was a lovely shade of rich lavender, and had a wooly dense coat of protective fluff. Regardless of its impressive appearance, Ash was not particularly intimidated by the bug. And neither was Onix.

"Oh, excellent," Karen muttered dryly. Ash honestly couldn't tell if Karen was pleased or displeased with her Pokemon.

_Let's see, it's a bug and a poison type . . . which means,_ Ash smiled cautiously. _I think I have the advantaged here. None of those poison moves are going to do her any good._

"Venonat," Karen began tensely. "Tackle!"

Venonat peered upward at the massive rock Pokemon. Strangely enough, the small bug didn't seem the least bit demoralized by Onix's sheer bulk. The Venonat trembled excitedly and threw its body forward, crashing hard into Onix. In spite of this, Onix barely reacted to the assault. In fact, the Onix actually seemed to snicker at the bugs pathetic attack.

_I almost feel bad for Karen,_ Ash thought. _She got a really lousy Pokemon compared to my Onix. But I have to win for Misty, even if it means crushing an Elite Four. _Ash felt a smirk playing on his lips. _Wow, I really am starting to sound like Gary. _

"Onix, let's just finished this, Slam! Slam that Venonat out cold!"

"MOVE!" Karen screamed her command. "Move, quickly!"

Onix lunged forward- attempting to crush the Venonat beneath its body. Surprisingly enough, Venonat was quicker than it looked and easily evaded the attack.

"Venonat, Disable!"

Onix flinched. The Disable had been a success.

_Great, no more using Slam. I guess I'll have to do this another way. . ._

"Onix, tackle it!"

"Venonat, get out of the way!" Karen wailed.

"Keep tackling until you hit it! Onix thrashed madly; its body rolling up and down on the stage like a wave of liquid cement. Venonat was scrambling like mad to avoid being clobbered. "C'mon, Onix!" Ash pleaded. "I know you're getting tired, but just focus, keep your eye on Venonat. It's also tiring. Just focus. I know you can hit it."

Onix looked to Ash with slight puzzlement, but grunted in acknowledgment of his command. "Geeorrrrr!" Onix yelled. Onix's pace was slowing; however its accuracy seemed to be increasing. Venonat was now just barely dodging the assault.

The attack seemed to last forever, until finally Onix managed to come crashing down upon the insect. Venonat was knocked senseless. Ash released an exhausted breath.

"It is over," The Seer announced. "Ash Ketchem wins. Congratulations, Ash."

Misty was safe . . . for now.

"Good job, Onix. You deserve a rest." Ash smiled, recalling the Pokemon.

The Revivalist's wasted no time in approaching Ash with a fresh set of ropes. The fact that he was the victor meant nothing to them; he was roughly bound just as firmly as ever.

"Move, Ketchem," The Revivalist holding his rope leash seemed quite agitated. It wasn't Derrick, but the man certainly had a tempter like him. Ash was shoved and jerked cruelly towards the edge of the stage.

The rope began to chafe coarsely against his throat flesh. Ash began to fear that he would have permanent scarring on his neck before this nightmare was over.

"Take Karen to the rear of the stadium to sit with the losers," The Seer ordered. "She has lost the privilege of the front row."

Karen remained silent as she was brutally roped and dragged off the stage. It had been an extreme honor to battle her, and Ash would never forget the day.

_Oh my god. . . I hadn't even realized it fully until now . . . but, I was really battling Karen . . . The Karen. Next to Lance she's number one . . . and I. . . I won . . . am I really this good? Did she make a mistake? How could I have beaten her? _Ash thought of the Pokemon he had handled. _Thank you Hitmonlee, thank you Onix . . . you both fought amazingly well. The credit really belongs to you. If The Seer keeps his word, then Karen should be free to go once the tournament ends. _

Ash was still being lead down the stage steps when The Seers began his next announcement.

"Attention, we are not going to waste anymore time. The next battle will begin right away! _And_ I have already selected the competitors. . ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS MAJOR & MANY THANKS :

Alex Warlorn—Heh. . . yikes, I guess most people don't like blood in their mouth, unless they are a vampire! Hehehe. . . well, I sure don't like it! & I dunno why you didn't get an author alert for this story. That's odd. I hope you get one this time! Thanks a ton for the excellent comments.

Midnight Mist- Hiya! Hehe, no, don't worry you're not bipolar. Argh, I know, this love-triangle IS so perplexing. Misty just doesn't know what to do or who she wants. But, alas, she can't have her cake and eat it too (or however that old saying goes). As far as Lance goes: yes, he is one clever guy. If anyone can figure Gio out it is Lance. I loved how you described the Seer "just blissfully oblivious/insane-ish." Haha! That got me laughing. Thanks!

Alexis Ludd- Sorry this update was late (compared to my usual updating time) I've been so bust with summer lectures, job, dog training- argh! But I have updated at last, yeay! And my next update won't be so spaced out, promise! Thanks for your marvelous comments. You are too kind. & oh-so-encouraging! But you already know that.

Crazy4TR112- Hey there! Heehee, I really enjoyed your review. I love how funny you can be. You have the best sense of humor! Thanks especially for saying that my fic is an "excellent read" that meant a whole lot coming from someone like you. You rock!

Cosmic Mewtwo- Hiya! Lots of Gio in the next chapter. He will certainly take over the spotlight (he's quite good at that, lol). Thanks for all your comments! I'm glad you liked the little Ash/Misty goodbye part. I was trying to make it kinda mushy but not over-the-top. Yeah, Derrick is a jerk. I don't even like him & he's my OC! lol! Thanks again.

Raevn- I know, this chapter was later than usual- I'm so sorry. I've been wicked busy (bad me!). I will update much sooner. Hee hee. . . now only 5 battles left!

Dave Behave- Hola! What's up? Goodness, you are flattering me too much, lol! I'm not sure my story is –that- good. But I appreciate the praise! Yeah, Gio is a crafty fellow. & Derrick, well. . . noone likes him! Ty,

Pikajenn- Haha! That was a funny review. Gio is one crafty guy. Who knows what he's up to! Thanks for the review!

Windstar- Hiya! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I worked quite hard on that last one, actually. I just love your reviews so much and I can't tell you how helpful you have been to me. Thanks, thank, thanks!

megs626- Heehee, your review was So cute! I love how you are faithful to your pokeshipping but may change your mind, lol. I know I am successfully doing my job when I can change my readers minds over & over. You're so sweet! Thanks for sharring your great thoughts.

Yoru Ryu- Hello! lol, yeah, Agatha does act a lot differently in your fic. But, I guess that fun of fanfiction, hee hee. . . altering things. Lance is a clever boy. I wub Lance, he's such a dependable guy! I wouldn't wanna trade places with him in this tournament tho . . . everyone is expecting him to win. The stress! & of course, he doesn't wanna win and die. Anyways, thanks so much.

Reviewer 131- Hiya. Yeah, I won't argue with you that some of my chapters are weaker than others. But, I will certainly try harder to take my time and bring more quality to the words. Thanks for your honesty. I didn't even know that you had read my Alexander fic, but thank you very much for liking it. I worked very, very hard on that one. Read ya later!

Ninetalesuk- hee hee, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra seem pretty fierce! Should the beast Pokemon be worried? Hee hee! Thanks for the great encouragement (as always!). You are so sweet.

Mizuki hikari- Hello there! Thanks so much for reviewing. You like Gary & Misty, eh? Well then I hope you stay tuned! ;) Please continue to share your comments.

MagCat- Hiya, honey! Hahaha, I knew that after I wrote the last chapter I would be in trouble with you for the AAML, lol! I love your reviews & how wonderfully blunt you are! (I also Wub your fic!) Now, you know I am a GAMLer at heart, so you'll have to bear with me. I can't tell you who Misty chooses coz that would ruin the surprise. Ty!

star's dreams- Hello, Star & Lime! Heh- yeah, I really am mean to Gary. I feel so bad! I wub Gary . . . yet I am mean to him! Argh, what can I say! Thanks for the great review!

EagleFox- Yes, in fact I love your reviews! Thank you for them so much. You have been incredibly encouraging to me. I'm so flattered that you are reading my story even though you are not big on Ash & clan. Thank you!

Smileyaili- Hiya, Sweetheart! Oh, you asked so many great questions. I wish I could just spill & answer them all now. It's actually been quite hard for me to keep my mouth shut this long. I'm writing as fast as I can- but it's so tough. Well, there are only 5 battles to go now . . . then (of course) a but more dramatic plot twist and such before the end. Thanks for stickin' with me!

Lyra- My, my, what a review you've left me with. So many questions, demands, thought, lol! Thanks, hon! I knew I'd catch hell from you for the AAML part, BUT take it easy, lol. Misty feels very strongly for Gary too. & yeah, Derrick is evil! TY!

Kagome1015- Hey, hon! Thanks for yet another super inspiring review! I know, Derrick is so mean to Gary! Gr!

kitsune07- Thank you SO much for taking the time to read and review my story. Your review was so incredibly kind and inspiring. I am truly flattered by your complements. Don't worry there is till more romance drama between Gary & Misty before the end.

Sumi Lys / L'Fleur Noir – Hello! haha, your review was great! You are a great dedicated fan to AAML! Misty is just so confused. She doesn't even know what/who she wants anymore. Poor girl. Your English is excellent and I understand you perfectly. Thanks so much for the sweet reviews!

CrystalRose727- I know, my love triangle is so mean to the characters. It sucks for Ash & Gary because one of them will end up with a broken heart (if they survive that is) and it sucks for Misty because she really cares about them both- but she can't have them both (for obvious reasons). BTW: I am loving your Sonic fic! It's great. Thanks again.

Gatochu­- Hey there! Welcome back to my fic. I missed you! Congrats on the shiny new computer, hee hee. Yeah, I know what you mean by being busy. I've been crazy busy lately too. Thanks for all your great complements. Too bad you're thinking about removing 'Hybrid Theory' I enjoyed that fic. Well, I hope you read on!

WolfSapphire200­- Haha, interesting, eh? Well, thanks! I hope you enjoy this latest part. Thanks a bunch.

Charm65­- OMG! CHARM! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! How are you? Are you gonna write any more side-splitting adventures? What have you been up to? Have I mentioned that I missed you a ton? Thanks for coming back to read. Heh. . . yeah, not much has changed, er, I'm still torturing Gary. Hehehehehe! You're the best! Thanks for coming back.

MagRowan- haha, oh lord! Frankenstein-monster Gary, now that IS an image! But, don't worry it won't happen! lol. I'm actually not sure how many more chapters. . . I do have the entire story written out on paper but I never separated the words into chapters, I just wrote it & am separating it now. But, if I had to guess I'd say about 7ish, 8ish if you count the epilogue. But that is (of course) subject to change depending on how I break the parts up. But that is a fairly accurate guess- give or take a chapter or two. & yes, Misty WILL pick one guy & only one guy before the end. I promise! Thanks so much for the unwavering support.

Home And Charmed- Hi there. If Gio is confusing you then he is doing what he does best, lol. But allow me to clear it up for you: Gio is a baddy working with the Revivalists. But he is really milking the other trainer's sympathy so that it appears he is a victim like the rest. Crafty guy, that Gio is! hee hee! Thanks for the review!

Subieko- Hiya, honey. Lets see, you had so many great questions! As far as Gio goes: yup, you hit the nail on the head. And as far as Tracey goes: yeah. . . he's pretty screwed up. Only time will tell if he comes through without too many mental scars. I think you are right about Misty: she needs to sort out her feelings & why she likes them both. If only she had a pen & paper. . . maybe she could make a list (lol). Poor Misty! & I feel so bad for Gary! Seriously, I adore Gary & yet I torment him so! Alas! Thanks for the stellar review!

LeikaLai­- Hello! Welcome to my fic! Thank you for reading it & thank you for the flattering words. Thank you for saying my fic has "emotional integrity". That is something I really am striving for & it's nice to hear that you feel that way. & it was also very kind of you to say that my story renewed your interest in Pokemon. I really am very flattered. Thank you & I hope you continue to read on & please share your thoughts.

Shadow74656—Hello! Wow, thanks a bunch for your thoughtful review! You are too kind. Thanks so much. The rescues is a great part in the fic . . . I can't wait until I get to the point where I can post it. It's coming along, slowly but surly. As far as Misty goes: Don't worry, she will chose between Ash & Gary before the end! Thanks.

EVERYONE-- Next chapter: Giovanni Vs. Lance! Richie Vs. Gary! 'nuff said. (lol, I sound like a cheesy comic book! I've always wanted to say that!).

FYI: I haven't forgotten about Squirtle. I have a scene planned for him after Gary's next battle. Basically he's still with TR right now. I will try & update faster next time. I'm taking summer lectures at the university, plus I have a job, and I'm dog agility training 5 hours a week. So, basically, I've been insanely busy. But, I'm typing as fast as my little fingers can go . . . please continue to review! Every review I get seriously gets me typing faster. You are all so much more inspiring than you even know. Maia


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The ropes around Brock's throat reminded him of a Tentacruel's Constrict Attack – thick, strong, and suffocating. But worst still: they were infuriatingly itchy! It felt like brittle steel wool had been the main source of fabric used in their creation. Every time Brock tried to turn his head the cursed prickly rope would scratch across the back of his neck. It was like the threads were brutally prosecuting him for a crime he didn't commit. They wouldn't prick him enough to actually cause serious harm – just enough to irritate the hell out of him. Brock's nerves had already been drilled raw during his time as Tracey's cell-mate. And now this incessant itching was going obliterate what remained of his composure.

Aside from his limited movement, Brock was seated so far from the stage that he had to strain his eyes just to make out the basic details during Ash's battle against Karen. Brock had to admit: he was incredibly proud of Ash. Ash had obviously been paying attention as Brock trained his Onix over the years. The kid had handled the Revivalists Onix like a professional rock Pokemon trainer. Brock was actually in awe of how knowledgably and calmly Ash gave his commands. Brock decided that when they were freed he was going to help Ash catch an Onix of his own.

"B-Brock, w-hat's next? Wha-t is going on now?" That was Tracey; the artist was seated on Brock's left.

Brock could feel his own eyebrow twitching. _Why can't Tracey just sit quietly for one minute!_

Brock decided it was best to simply take a deep breath verses snapping at Tracey and risk upsetting the artist more. Misty, who was seated on Brock's right, offered him a sympathetic smile. Brock accepted her warm gesture happily. After spending the past twenty four hours with Tracey – he needed to see a calm friendly face.

Brock, Misty, Tracey and the rest of the captive losing trainers had been sitting together for nearly a half hour now. Everyone had been previously engrossed in discussion and questions on the status of one another; that was until Ash and Karen had begun battling. However, ever since Ash's victory the group had been deathly silent (except for Tracey that is).

"W-what is goin-g o-on now?" Tracey mumbled miserably again.

Brock sighed. "Tracey, The Seer just announced that Lance and Giovanni would be next. _Weren't you listening_?" There was a slight sting in Brock's tone. He hadn't meant to bark at Tracey.

_But why did the Revivalists have to strap him next to ME on these bleachers? I'm sick of him asking obvious questions and doing nothing but predict all of our 'unavoidable' dooms._

"Brock, be nice to him. He's just frightened," Misty murmured quietly. She shifted that wonderful sympathetic smile from Brock onto Tracey. Brock moaned with annoyance.

_She wouldn't be so kind if she'd been the one jammed in that cell with him all night!_

"It's okay, Tracey," Misty continued sweetly. "If this is too much for you just close your eyes. Lord knows watching Ash battle Karen took its toll on all of our nerves."

Tracey shrugged sluggishly and cast his eyes downward. "Misty, I'm really sorry that I got you into this mess."

Brock blinked with surprise; that had been the most coherent thing Tracey had said in the last twenty four hours.

"Oh, Tracey, no. Please, don't blame yourself," Misty looked about as dismal as Brock felt. "They blackmailed you. You had to lure me to that mansion. You had to do what you did to save your Pokemon. I don't blame you. With or without your help, the Revivalists would have kidnapped me regardless."

Tracey held his breath for several nail-biting moments. At last he seemed to settle on a response: "Misty, still, I'm sorry. I- I. . . Oh, if only you knew what they do to the winner . . . you wouldn't be so forgiving if you knew. But, we can't let it happen to Ash . . . it's terrible . . . worse than death . . ." He trailed off in a blur of tears and moans.

Brock glanced nervously to the side; he was hoping that Tracey's words of disaster would go unnoticed by Misty and the others . . . unfortunately, Tracey had said: '_it's terrible . . . worse than death'_ very loudly.

Misty tensed. "Brock, what is he talking about?" Her emerald eyes were intent on learning the truth.

"Yeah," that was Clair of Blackthorn City, who was seated behind them - and apparently eavesdropping. "What IS he going on about, Brock? We all know the winner dies. How can anything be worse than that?"  
Brock gulped, attempting to swallow down some tension. His throat was unyielding, and that itchy rope wasn't helping. "Um, when I was locked up with Tracey last night he told me that they, um. . ." Brock hesitated; there really was no way of sugar-coating this . . . and he hated to upset everyone with words that might not even be true . . . words that could easily be Tracey's empty blubbering.

"C'mon, out wit it!" That was Surge. Brock couldn't see him thanks to the ropes restraints, but he could tell Surge's voice was coming from Tracey's other side. Evidently about a dozen of the trainers seated closest to them were listening in now.

"Tracey has some crazy idea," Brock blurted. "I mean it's probably not true of course-"

"IT IS TRUE!" Tracey screeched. "THEY DO IT! THEY DO! I SAW THEM PRACTICEING!"

"Shh," Misty hissed sternly. "Tracey, don't yell! You don't want to draw the Revivalists attention, now do you?"

Tracey may have been upset and fairly crazy, but he wasn't completely dumb; thus, Misty's warning successfully shut him up.

"_Well_?" Misty's older sister, Lilly, decided to press the issue. Lilly was seated on Misty's other side. The two sisters had been understandably ecstatic to see one another again. They had been crying and struggling to catch up on the condition of the others health. Misty's other two sisters were also present, but they were too far away for Misty to communicate with. "C'mon, Sketchit! What's the deal?" Lilly demanded again.

To Brock's dismay, Tracey decided to answer Lilly's question: "They bleed the winner to death! They cut their wrists and let it drip, drip, drip away! I SAW IT!"  
"Oh my God!" Lilly gasped in sheer horror; her reaction spread like wildfire throughout the bleachers of captive trainers. Soon everyone was engulfed in their own terrified private conversation with the trainers nearest to them.

"Brock, is he serious?" Misty asked cautiously; struggling to keep her voice low.

"I-I don't know," Brock confessed. "He keeps going on about all sorts of strange things."

"If he witnessed them killing someone, we need to know who it is," Koga stated from someplace on the right. "Who is unaccounted for?"

"It's impossible to know for sure, Koga," Clair pointed out. "After all, we don't even know exactly how many of us are here."

"There must be some way of finding out," Koga shot, he was also straining to retain a whisper.

Soon Koga and Clair were immersed in their own personal debate.

The noise from the captive trainers' discussions was beginning to get out-of-hand. Brock was afraid that the Revivalists were going to come over and punish them. Just as Brock was about to try encouraging everyone to whisper, he happened to glance over at Misty . . .

. . . Brock was suddenly deaf to the obnoxious chatter, suddenly unaware of the scratchy ropes. The only thing that existed to him was his best friend, Misty . . . and how unbearably devastated she now looked. All other concerns were temporarily forgotten. He needed to know what was wrong with her. And all Brock knew for sure was that the root of her current state went much deeper than Tracey's words.

"Misty? What is it?" his voice was as gentle as the humming of a Butterfree's wings.

Misty was trembling timidly. "It's Gary . . . he's not down there yet . . . what if he's the one Tracey saw? The one w-who's wrists were-were-"  
"No," Lilly insisted softly; she was the only other person who was even paying attention to Misty right now. "That feisty Oak kid is too important to them. The Revivalists wouldn't risk hurting him. Plus, The Seer already promised us that he was going to be here. He's scheduled to battle today. But he's just going to be late, remember?"

Misty nodded, somewhat more comforted by her older sisters reassurance. "Nothing can happen to Gary," Misty's asserted anxiously. "Gary needs to be okay," in that moment her face completely crumbled was if every muscle in her face had failed.Lilly and Brock both stared curiously at Misty before trading the same perceptive expression.

_Oh no . . . Misty . . . you didn't . . . not Gary Oak!_

"M-Mist?" Lilly whispered inquisitively. "Oh my God."

Brock could almost _see_ the light bulb flicker on over Lilly's head.

"What?" Misty cried quietly, avoiding her sisters prying eyes. "Do you know something about Gary?"

"Not exactly," Lilly smiled. She smiled very softly and very suspiciously. "It's your face, little sister. I _know_ that look!"

Brock turned to face Misty - despite the itchy ropes. "I know that look too!"

"What?" Misty repeated hoarsely, more confused than ever.

"Well," Lilly continued. "I never thought I'd see that look on _you_."

Misty's temper began to bubble: "What are you talking about? God, spit it out!"

"You have _feelings _for Gary Oak, Misty," Lilly stated flatly, as though she were reciting a well-known fact.

To Brock's extreme shock, Misty didn't deny it; she simply avoided her sister's eyes and sighed.

"Misty," Lilly laughed gently. "Don't look so embarrassed. If we weren't in such a horrible situation I'd certainly encourage you to go for it. I mean, hell, Gary Oak is totally rich _and_ a total hottie."

Misty's face was actually turning as red as her hair.

"Ah, Lilly," Brock stammered- slightly irritated at the blond, "this is hardly the time-"

"_Shut up,_ both of you!" Misty snapped. "What if someone hears you?" she glanced awkwardly to the side, obviously wanting to be certain that none of the other trainers overheard their very personal conversation.

"Like who? Ash Ketchem?" Lilly asked bluntly.

_Oh geeze, _Brock's mind was beginning to go numb. _If Misty really has developed feelings for Gary, then what is that going to do to Ash once we get out of here? How did this even happen? Gary Oak isn't Misty's type at all. At least, I never would have though so. I guess I never thought Misty could even have eyes for anyone other than Ash . . ._

"Enough!" Misty was nearly in tears. "Lilly, you don't understand!"

_Okay, time to change the subject back to pressing matters . . . oh boy . ._ . _lord knows this is not the place or time to debate Misty's budding love life._

"Tracey," Brock directed his focus back on the last person he really wanted it on. "Who were they practicing on?"

Tracey jumped slightly; apparently Brock had pulled him from some deep inner thoughts. Tracey glared at Brock, and suddenly all of the trainers drew silent – their eyes once again upon Tracey.

"Come on, Tracey," Misty urged; relieved to have the focus off of herself. "Is someone we know dead?"

Tracey only shut his eyes and began humming a lullaby.

"Neva mind 'im," Surge huffed with annoyance. "He ain't gonna talk. We jus best ta keep our eyes open, ya know? Da first sign a someone missin' we gotta watch out."

"Agreed," Clair stated flatly. "We do need to really watch one another's backs in here more than ever. True, we are defenseless, but just the same we can't allow them to use us for some brutal practice ceremony. The Seer _promised_ us he'd set us free after this. And I intend to cling to his word for now."

Brock had something to add: "Also, we don't even know if Tracey's telling the truth. Plus, even if he did see something, who's to say they weren't practicing on their own crazy Revivalists? For now everyone needs to stay quiet and calm-"

"Look!" Lilly gasped; severing Brock's words. Her attention was concentrated on the stage. "It's Lance! They're leading him onto the stage. And, look on the other end – it's Giovanni. Oh no, the battle is about to start."

_May the best man lose, _Brock thought sadly. _Neither of them deserves to die for this. Giovanni and Lance are exceptional. No doubt one of them is destined to win this fateful tournament. _

"And down there," Lilly added loudly. "They just lead Gary Oak into the room!"

0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Giovanni."

"Lance."

The two powerful men exchanged only names once on the stage. Lance was eyeing Giovanni with an air of scrutiny. Giovanni was eyeing Lance with a twinge of threat. Of course, none besides Lance and Giovanni themselves could detect these unspoken emotions.

"Attention, everyone!" The Seer's voice rang with excitement. "Please be silent and devote your full attention to the battle before you. Lance - the Dragon Master and leader of THE Elite Four - stands before ready to do battle with none other than Giovanni, the mastermind gym leader of Viridian City!"

_Shit, _Lance cursed, raking his fingers through his flaming-red spikes. _The Seer is announcing our battle like it was the final round of the Indigo League games. Why is he so overly excited?_

Lance raised a skeptical eye brow at Giovanni, allowing his fierce-green eyes to probe the older mans expression. Giovanni lived everyday wearing a poker-face, and there wasn't a man alive who could decipher it – not even Lance.

_You'd think this place would crack him . . . but, no, Giovanni is as cool as ever._

The Viridian Gym leader selected two random balls from the sack. _Something . . . isn't right with him. Giovanni has obviously been very seriously abused physically. His face was burned, his eye was punched. Still, something is really bothering me about him. But what the hell is it?_

"Choose your Pokeballs!"

Lance suddenly found the sack of Pokeballs being thrust towards him. The Revivalist holding the sack seemed to be in an enormous rush.

Lance peered distrustfully at the bag. _Something_ didn't feel right; and Lance just could not put a finger on it. Lance had the intuition of an Alakazam - and not being able to solve this mystery was madding.

A forceful shove sent Lance stumbling a few feet forward on the stage. Lance was unprepared for the push and accidentally bit his own tongue – _hard_. Trace amounts of blood dribbled down his chin.

"Haha, Pretty Boy, take a break from la-la-land and pick your balls," The Revivalist mocked, widening the sack opining so that Lance could clearly see the dozens of balls he had to choose from.

Lance narrowed his eyes challengingly at the shrouded man, but said nothing. He conceded to reach his hand inside the sack and picked out two balls.

"Are we ready?" came Giovanni from across the floor. "There's really no sense in debating over balls, you know," he added with a curious smirk.

Lance nodded, once again opting to remain silent.

"BEGIN!" roared The Seer.

_Here we go. . ._ Lance thought bitterly. _I respect Giovanni. I find him a shrewd business man with more than one skeleton lurking in his closet, but even so, he's a brilliant trainer and I don't want to see him die because I failed to defeat him._

"Pokeball, go!" Lance hurled his first ball into the ring. A massive Snorlax materialized before him. In fact, it was unbelievably enormous - at least three times the size of a normal Snorlax. Even more remarkable, the Pokemon was the shade of cobalt – not a dark grey like most. But the color and size variation was not all that was unusual; for this particular Snorlax was also quite spry! It was actually bounding up and down upon the stage like a huge bouncie-ball. Its eyes were not resting in sleepy slits; rather they were blood-shot and fierce.

_Snorlax. Normal and Sleeping- type. Performs Headbutt, Amnesia, Rest, should know Body Slam, Harden, Double Edge . . . and hopefully Hyper Beam. As long as Giovanni does not get a Rock-type I seriously doubt I will lose with this Pokemon. _

Giovanni cocked an amused eyebrow at Lance's Snorlax. "My, my, Lance. Now that is a very impressive Pokemon."

"Let's see what you've got," Lance boomed, anxious to get the battle over with.

Giovanni remained unreadable as he pitched his ball forth. Lance found himself wondering if the man was even born with nerves.

What emerged from the ball not only caused Giovanni and Lance to gasp – but every captive trainer as well.

"A . . . Metapod," Giovanni stated flatly.

Lance exchanged a blank stare with Giovanni.

Lance decided that Giovanni was capable of being surprised after all. Although, it still was impossible to tell what the man was thinking.

Giovanni _almost_ seemed to sigh as he ordered his first command. It was obviously no surprise to Lance when Giovanni told the Metapod to 'Harden'.

Metapod shimmered a fantastic array of blues and greens as its defense rocketed.

_This is ridiculous; Snorlax will crush Metapod in seconds. This is fortunate for Giovanni, as great a trainer as he is – one can only do so much with a Metapod. _

"Snorlax," Lance's voice chimed clear and confidently. "Finish this quickly, Body Slam!"

In that moment, Snorlax turned and peered at Lance. The Pokemon's raging eyes suddenly softened as though it were in _awe_ of its new handler . . . as if it actually were aware of Lance's reputation and genuinely respected him. This was the first time any of the Revivalists Pokemon had ever regarded any of the captive trainers with admiration.

Lance offered Snorlax an encouraging nod. He was quite use to receiving this sort of star-struck reaction from people, but never before from a strange Pokemon.

Snorlax quickly regained its battle focus. The Pokemon grinned merrily as it leapt a good fifteen feet into the air.

"Metapod, move out of the way," Giovanni instructed forcefully.

Metapod only rocked back and forth- quivering in terror as it watched Snorlax's massive bulk come crashing down on top of itself.

There sat Snorlax. His entire body on top of the Metapod. It was covering the bug from all possible sight. Snorlax glanced over to Lance, waving proudly.

"Good job," Lance praised his Pokemon. "Now, get up, we don't want to kill it."

Snorlax nodded smugly and rolled its body off of Metapod. The cocoon was completely knocked senseless.

_That was quick. Not that I'm surprised. _

Giovanni scowled with irritation as he recalled his Metapod. "Utterly pathetic. I hope the next one can defend itself." Giovanni tossed his final ball forward. A spirited Chikorita emerged; the adorable Grass Pokemon was frolicking every which way about the stage. It seemed very eager to rumble with Snorlax.

Giovanni was once again expressionless. Lance wasn't sure what to expect.

_Okay, a __Chikorita. Type__: Grass. Species: Leaf. __Chikorita__ evolves into __Bayleef__ at level 16 . . . so, it's a low level Pokemon, unless these Revivalists have an Everstone on it – in that case I could have my hands full. Advantages: Water, Ground, Rock.__Disadvantages: Fire, Grass, Poison, Flying, Bug, Dragon, Steel. Snorlax is, of course, a Normal-type._

Giovanni decided to make the first move. "Chikorita, Reflect!" A golden aura formed around Chikorita like a shield of light.

_That was clever, Giovanni. Now Snorlax's physical blows will be half as potent. Therefore . . ._

"Snorlax, Amnesia!"

Snrolax's enormous head glittered momentarily as his special attack power was temporarily increased.

"Chikorita, keep your eyes on that Snorlax!" Giovanni commanded tediously. "Just circle it." It occurred to Lance that Giovanni may have been hesitant to allow his Chikorita anywhere near Snorlax's powerful body; but at the same time Giovanni knew that Chikorita's long range attacks would be nearly useless. The Viridian gym leader was clearly biding his time - waiting to see if Lance would slip-up under the immense pressure.

"Snorlax, you've done an excellent job so far. Now, let's finish this once and for all," Lance's face shone with sheer confidence in his Pokemon. Snorlax seemed determined not to disappoint its famous handler. "Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax's expression grew frightfully grave as a blinding white-hot light began blazing within its mouth.

"Light Screen, Chikorita!" Giovanni demanded fiercely.

Chikorita began to create a second type of force field; only - before the Grass Pokemon could finish - Snorlax unleashed its devastating Hyperbeam. Chikorita was blasted so hard that its body flailed a good fifty feet into the air.

"Chikorita-" Giovanni began, but fell silent as his Pokemons limp body crashed down upon the arena floor.

It was already over.

Lance swallowed hard; his mouth was suddenly void of moisture as he realized that he had saved Giovanni's life, and in the process took another step closer to his own demise. "We won, Snorlax. Thank you."

Snorlax bowed respectfully to Lance as he was recalled.

Giovanni raised an amused eyebrow at Lance. "Your reputation precedes you even here, Dragon Master. I am indebted to you."

Lance squinted questioningly at Giovanni, but no further words were exchanged between the two. They were both men of few words.

"Congratulations, Lance," roared The Seer. "My Revivalists, please escort Giovanni to the _losers_ section."

In that moment Giovanni flinched with blatant irritation; apparently no one had ever dared to label him as a _loser_ before.

0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

"Attention trainers," The Seer was really getting into his job as an announcer. "Please be patient for a few moments. The next battle will start in approximately ten minuets. We have to repair a minor blemish in the stage floor where Chikorita landed and cracked the tile."

Several Revivalists scurried onto the stage. They were carrying various tools and pieces of replacement tiles for the floor. Chikorita's body had done more than merely 'cracked' the floor, it was literally shattered.

Ash glanced warily to his side; Gary had been placed there just moments earlier. Richie had been temporarily removed from the room to be treated for nausea. The poor kid had begun vomiting from the stress of watching Ash's battle. When Derrick brought Gary into the room, he sat him in Richie's former seat. Thus, the old rivals were side-by-side.

Gary's face was loose and lifeless like a zombie. His lengthy spikes of hair were lingering aimlessly over his forehead - nearly hiding his eyes from view. Yet, Ash noticed that Gary's eyes were glossy; and he seemed to be distantly staring forward into nothingness.

Ash nibbled his lower lip. Gary hadn't so much as looked at him, let alone spoken to him since being brought into the room. "Some fight huh, Gary? Lance is the best, huh?" Ash stammered, attempting to draw some life back into his friend.

Gary reacted slightly, granting Ash a frail nod.

Ash was more than a bit concerned. _Gary looks okay, well, sort-of. But he clearly is not okay at all._

"Gary, are you all right? You look pretty good. I mean, no casts or black eyes. I guess Derrick didn't hurt you too badly then after all?"

Gary stiffened.

_Why won't he look at me?_

Unexpectedly, Gary's head snapped upward. His sight shifted from a far-away gaze to an ominous glare focused on the stage before him. His young face was knotted, his jaw clenching with agitation. Gary's breathing was quickly becoming erratic. Ash at once noticed that Gary's flesh was covered with goose bumps, and that the hairs on his arms were standing upright– yet the temperature wasn't at all cold in this room.

"Gary," Ash pleaded his name. "What's wrong? Talk to me! What did Derrick do to you? I know for a fact that you aren't a mute. So, c'mon!"

Gary's posture relaxed slightly, but he remained quiet.

Ash huffed anxiously. "Well, fine then! Don't talk to me. But let me tell you: Misty is sure going to be glad when I tell her that you're in one piece. She was a total wreck last night, Gary. She blames herself. She thought Derrick was gonna murder you and she hated herself for it."

Ash had finally gotten Gary's attention. Although now, Ash wished that he hadn't. Gary's crude sapphire eyes slashed Ash like searing daggers though tender flesh.

Ash physically flinched; he was totally unprepared for Gary's eyes to hack away at him so ruthlessly. Gary had the kind of eyes that could shine upon you with the warmest rays of heaven when he was happy . . . but when he was pissed off – his eyes flared with the indigo flames of hell.

"Misty?" Gary's voice seemed brittle. "Is . . . she okay?"

"Yeah, she is," Ash blared, annoyed that Gary was only reacting to _her_ name. "Misty and I were finally allowed to see each other. She's more okay now than she has been since getting kidnapped. Misty and I talked about a lot of stuff. Actually, I finally got up the guts to tell her how I feel about her," Ash couldn't hide the prideful excitement in his tone.

Gary's eyes narrowed slightly, his expression unreadable. "What?"

"You heard me," Ash continued. He knew he was grinning like a village-idiot but, he didn't care. Even now, facing death, talking about Misty filled Ash with joy "I know that you'll be really happy for us, Gary. It turns out that Misty has been in love with me all this time! We are going on a date when we get out of here. Can you believe it? I'm so lucky." Ash couldn't control his lips; he'd been dying to tell someone his good news.

"I see," Gary swallowed noticeably hard; his voice was thin as though his lungs were physically expiring.

Ash cocked a curious eyebrow at Gary, but decided against asking him if he was '_okay'_ for a third time. "Misty and I talked all night. We have real feelings for each other. She loves me."

That terrifying inferno was once again ignited in Gary's eyes. "She actually said _that_ word? Misty really _loves_ you?" this time Ash detected a blatant sting of bitterness in Gary's tone.

_What the heck is Gary's problem? I had feeling that he was getting too attached to Misty, I knew he was fond of her . . . but Gary never **really **gets that attached to anyone. This doesn't make sense. He's . . . emotional . . . that's not like him._

"Yes. She did, Gary. Aren't you happy for me?"

Gary clenched his jaw harder, evading Ash's accusing eyes. The two sat in an awkward silence for several seconds . . .

. . . at last, Gary exhaled; releasing a self-mocking snicker. He turned to Ash and nodded; his eyes now listless as if the flames had been utterly frozen over. "If Misty said she _loves_ you than she really _loves_ you-"

"Of course she does. I know that-"

Gary hurled Ash with a glare so frigid; it actually numbed Ash's lips shut. "Don't you _ever_ interrupt me, Ash Ketchem, _I wasn't finished_." Gary leaned forward towards Ash, the ropes around his throat actually began cutting into his flesh. Gary was so intense that he didn't even react as blood dribbled from his neck."Ash, you better make Misty happy. She loves you. I want the two of you too get the hell out of here. I want you to promise me that you will make her happy every single day. Do you understand?"

Ash shook his head vigorously, he was genuinely unnerved. "Gary, yes, obviously."

"Listen to me, Ash. Try and wrap your miniscule brain around this: there are only four battles left. Only Richie, Lance, Agatha, you and me are still in this competition. Five competitors, equaling just four matches. The chances of us being matched up at some point are very good. If that happens, I want you to promise me that you'll lose."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No way, Gary! Did Derrick beat the sense outta you? The Seer will know immediately if I blow a fight on purpose. He has powers like Sabrina. But besides The Seer: give me one good reason why I should do that?"

"Ash," Gary began calmly. "Close your eyes and picture _her_ face."

"What-"

"Just do it!"

Ash grumbled, but complied; closing his eyes he envisioned Misty's lovely face. A shy smile surfaced on Ash's lips as he imagined Misty standing before him.

"Now, Ash," Gary was insistent. "Tell me what you see."

"I- I don't see anything but Misty," Ash answered quietly, clearly confused. "_You _told me to think of her. Why are you-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Gary's was also unyielding. "For reasons I can't even begin to comprehend, Misty is crazy about you."

"Thanks, Gary . . . hey, wait, did you just insult me?" Ash opened his eyes and glared with annoyance. "What are you trying to say anyways?" Ash had no clue where Gary was going with this. "I know that Misty wants to be with me. But what does Misty have to do with me forfeiting a battle? Especially a battle to you?"

"If you have to ask me that then you obviously don't care half as much about her as I do! You idiot. I'm telling you to do this because _I care. _Because I care about her. Because - believe it or not - I care about you. Ash, if you lose, then you and Misty will both be set free when this thing is over. You can _be_ together. You can be with her! _Damn. _Isn't that what you want?"

Ash stared wide eyed, nodding; far too startled to utter a verbal response.

"I know there is no guarantee here, but The Seer can't hurt your Pokemon. He can't hurt Misty as long as I stay in the tournament. And I seriously doubt he will even be able to tell if you fake a loss. I'm not buying his 'powers' as much as I did before. "

Ash finally shook himself from his thoughts. "Gary, I . . . _appreciate_ . . . what you are trying to do . . . but, no. No way. I will not lose a battle on purpose. Not here, not anywhere."

"Ash-"

"No, the answer is _no_," Ash was dead serious.

Gary glared at Ash for a moment, his eyes blasting him like two heat-seeking missiles - trying weaken him, trying to break him . . . but, there was no sign of Ash submitting, not this time.

"Attention all!" came The Seer's haunting voice. "The stage has been repaired. And the next battle will now begin. Gary Oak will battle Richie! This will be a grand battle indeed!"  
Ash and Gary remained expressionless as the announcement was made. Their eyes were fused together, staring one another down like two Fearow's before a Furry Attack.

Derrick was next to Gary in a flash; insulting him, roping him, and yanking him towards the stage. On cue another Revivalist entered the room with a refreshed looking Richie dragging behind him.

Gary continued to challenge Ash's gaze as he was climbing the arena steps As he reached the stage floor, Gary released a silent string of cuss words towards Ash's name. Although Ash could not actually hear Gary's insulting voice, he easily understood the raw meaning . . .

. . . Gary Oak was envious of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CHAPTER 36 THANK YOUS:

Alex Warlorn – Hey! Any luck with the author alerts yet? Phew, that was a long chapter. I hope you had time to read it. . . I know you've also been quite busy of late. I was seriously flattered by your last review (especially) you really made my day. You have been with this fic since day one, so you know everything, you've seen it all, & you've been an amazing supporter. Honest, genuine, skilled, and I feel very lucky to have 'met' you. :-)

Midnight Mist- Hi there! Thanks for liking the start of the last chapter. I was really working pretty hard on that. & yup, when I wrote "seers" it was a type-o, there is only one Seer in this fic! Thanks for waving the Gary/Misty flag! Hee hee! That is the flag nearest & dearest to my heart!

Kagome1015- Hey! Thanks for being the first to review the last chapter! I wish I could give you a cookie for it. BTW: HaPpY BiRtHdAy!

Crazy4TR112- Hi! Thanks for liking the last chapter. Gosh, you're so great! Thanks, thanks, thanks! You really liked the battle? That's good. I actually don't enjoy writing the battles that much, but I do try to make them as good as possible. Hee hee.

WW- Hiya! Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you stay tuned & continue to R & R!

Kanu Wolf- Greetings! Thanks a ton for reading my story. So, you're a fellow Gary fan, eh? It's great to have you reading along.

Windstar- Hi! The Gary battle will be in the next chappie instead. I had to move it back, otherwise this chapter would have been like 15 pages long! lol! That would have been too much. Thanks again.

Ninetalesuk – Okay, I will keep my eye out for those three Pokemon! Hee hee! Thanks again for the compliments. Did you like this chapter? I hope so!

Cosmic Mewtwo- I put a 'lil Gio in there just for you, hee hee. Gio is a sneaky one indeed. He's such a fun character to write. Thanks for saying the last chappie had good flow. I always strive for that but for some reason it is not easily attained.

Dave Behave – Hiya! Yeah, I know, I am totally floored with shock on how many reviews I've got. It's so flattering. I never expected to have so much interest in my fic. Thanks for always being a steady reviewer.

kitsune07 – Hello there! Welcome to my story & thank you SO much reading & reviewing. I love to hear my readers thoughts/comments/ideas! More Gary to come! I promise! I hope you'll continue to read.

Pikajenn- Hey! Haha! You're so funny! I loved how you didn't capitalize the "r" in Revivalists! I can tell you hate them for sure! Heck, I don't even like them! Darn, revivalist. . . ;)

Smileyaili- Hey, thanks for the sweet words. You're the best! Hee hee!

L' Fleur Noir- Hello! Thanks fro saying you are addicted to my fic. I am certainly addicted to your great reviews. Thanks so much! Hee hee, yeah Gary is a heart-throb!

MagRowan- Hiya! Wow, that was a long one. Lord knows how many type-o's I missed, lol! Yeah, Ash is one lucky fool. He just manages to get by in everything. Thanks so much (as always) for the encouragement.

Alexis Ludd- Aw! You are too sweet and kind! Thanks you! I'm glad you found the last chapter to have quality. I was working hard with the intro. Where would I be without your support? Gosh, I don't even know. You're reviews really get me motivated.

shadowphantomness- There you go: Lance! Hee hee! I know how you adore Lance. & There will be more Lance to come. Stay tuned!

Ori- I know! Our poor Gary! The things he goes through. Gawd, why do I torment him so? I can't help it! Thanks (again!) for your sweet review.

star's dreams- Hey, star & Lime! Thanks for liking the start of the last chapter. I actually worked on that pretty hard. & this chapter tome forever to type up. So long! Thanks again!

MagCat – Thanks for the super review! In fact, you are a super reviewer! I love your reviews! You had some great speculations. Thanks for sharing them. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this last chappie!

evryluvsmisty­ – Gosh, once again you have blown me away with your excellent review! You really know how to get my mind spinning! Ah, the outcome of this love triangle could still go either way . . . its' hard to say for sure! I think I may join you for a little cry! This fic is very dramatic. Thanks, honey!

CrystalRose727- Yup, I wub your fic! So good! & Thanks for liking mine as long as you have. You're so faithful.

megs626­- Hey, thanks a ton for the great review. I really enjoyed reading your thoughts and comments. You're so insightful!

Raevn- Hey there! I hope your vacation went well. I could use another vacation right about now! Phew, that was a long update – I'm beat! Hee hee. I hope you enjoyed it & I look forward to reading your comments.

Lyra- Hiya! Hiya! Wow, you are so kind and hyper, lol! Now, I know where you stand on GAML, but I can't tell you what happens, silly, you know that! Thanks!

WolfSapphire200- I know, I know, that was a cliffee in the last chapter! Thanks so much for kind words!

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Welcome to my story! I am flattered and thrilled that you enjoyed it thus far. I hope you didn't lose too much sleep! But, again I am so very flattered. I just loved reading your thoughts. I hope you will R & R again soon. Your review got me motivated to write!

TKAONTay- Hello there! Welcome to my story. I am so glad that you like it far. Thanks! I can't tell you who Misty will end up with. . . you'll have to read on and find out! Hee hee. Thanks again.

fire wolf86- Hi! THANKS for reading my story! I really appreciate it and enjoyed your review. I hope you will read on.

Yoru Ryu- hee hee, glad you got a 'kick' outta the last chappie! Karen is pretty cool. I've always liked her. I can't wait to read your next review. You rock! Thanks!

EVERYONE: Goodness! That was a long chapter! As always, I am very much looking forward to your reviews. Also, I know that Gray Vs. Richie was originally supposed to be IN this chapter but I had to push it back. If I didn't then this chapter would have been EVEN LONGER! That would have been over-kill & I don't wanna burn you guys out – I need you guys! Please R & R! Maia


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Ash is such an idiot! Oh . . . my . . . God . . . doesn't he realize that I'm trying to help him? Doesn't he realize that I want Misty to be happy? . . . Her happiness means everything to me! SHE means everything to me._

Gary huffed brashly – savagely almost. He brusquely clawed his hands through his untamed main of spikes. His fists were curling and uncurling around the two small Pokeballs which he clutched.

Around him the massive crowd of spectators stiffened; Gary's obvious rage was mysterious to them.

"Pokeball, go!" Gary snarled; his eyes were practically jutting blades of ice.

_I'm battling right now. I should focus on the battle. I need to win. Richie is good, really good. But I AM going to beat Richie. I have to beat Richie to have a shot at destroying Ash, saving Misty, saving . . . everyone. Damn that Ash Ketchem! Damn him! I should be concentrating on the battle . . . I'm just so . . . pissed off. _

Across the arena Richie physically recoiled. The younger trainer seemed bewildered as to what he might have done to deserve the brunt of such anger. Gary looked as though he might pose more of a threat than the Revivalists around them!

_ I've always looked out for number one, but Misty has changed that about me . . . somehow. I can't stand the thought of her in Ash's arms. Blah, that sickens me. I can't even stand the idea of never holding her in my own again. I can't stand – oh! Right, the battle. I need to focus. What Pokemon did I get?_

"A Tangela. Nice," Gary announced smugly; he was certain to blare his tone for all the trainers and Revivalists to hear. "You're in trouble, Richie. I've trained nineteen of these!" Gary flashed an obnoxious grin.

Richie narrowed his eyes – clearly becoming aggravated. Gary seemed to be looking _through_ him – not at him. He was facing Richie, glaring at Richie, mocking Richie – yet, Richie felt that Gary wasn't really concentrating on him at all . . . it was . . . strange, unnerving . . .

The Tangela Gary received was – not surprisingly – enormous. It seemed to have triple the amounts of purple vines than the average Tangela.

Richie cleared his throat, avoiding Gary's wild stare. "Pokeball, go," was all that was said; Richie was not anxious to provoke Gary, and he certainly didn't feel like getting his head verbally bitten off.

_Misty is the most amazing, courageous, beautiful girl I've ever known. She means the world to me . . . but, Ash means the world to her. Damn, if I thought there was even a remote chance that she shared my feelings I'd fight for her . . . and – oh, the battle. Back to the bacttle. Let's see, Richie got a Voltorb. Ha, I'm gonna beat him. _

"Volt! Voltorb!" Richie's Pokemon spoke its own name proudly. Gary knew that Richie was extremely talented when it came to handling electric types; but Richie had two clear disadvantages. First there was the type weakness. But more importantly, Richie did _not _truly want to win.

Gary _did_ want to win.

_I wouldn't ever want to hurt Ash, but Misty is a one-of-a-kind girl. She's worth anything. Worth any fight. But, she doesn't have feelings for me. She doesn't have any feelings for me._

"Tangela!" Gary roared furiously. "TOXIC!"

_It's that simple. Misty doesn't have feelings for you, Gary. Accept it!_Tangela growled viciously and began spewing venom from its mouth. Voltorb was plastered with poison and screamed in agony. Every second that passed weakened Voltorb further.

"Voltorb, Swift Attack!"

The Swift struck Tangela square in the face. However, Tangela barely flinched. It was feeding off of Gary's rage; its adrenaline was coursing madly through its veins.Richie exchanged frightful looks with his Voltorb. Gary and Tangela made a fearsome duo.

"Tangela, Vine Whip that Voltorb until it faints!" Gary's tone was arrogant – losing was clearly something that he was not going to consider.

_It feels like I've been shot in the heart with a hunting rifle. Mt heart physically hurts, I feel like I've lost the most important person in the world to me, and I'm helpless to do anything about it. It's so strange because I barely know her . . . yet, I understand her so well . . ._

Tangela's Vine Whip succeeded. It had thrashed Voltorb from consciousness. Gary heard Richie gasp, but his competitors face was a blur. Gary couldn't focus on him. He couldn't focus on anything but his thoughts of Misty.

_She may consider me a friend, she may even be grateful to me for supporting her, she may even feel sorry for me from all of Derrick's abuse, but romantically- nah, she flat out TOLD Ash that she loved him. She said she LOVED him. And Ash might not have a lot brains . . . okay, correction: Ash does not have ANY brains – but he is honest through and through. If he says Misty is in love with him, then that's the truth. _

Richie sent out his last Pokemon. Gary managed to make out the details of Richie's face through his rage. Richie appeared relieved to be losing; but he also looked baffled beyond words as to how quickly his Voltorb had been defeated.

_God, I never though I'd lose a girl to Ash Ketchem. Ugg, the idea of that alone is bizarre. But, then again, Misty never was mine to begin with. I'm afraid that on some level she was always only Ash's girl. After all, I never even told her how I feel. Not that it would make a difference now anyway. So, get it through your thick head, Oak: Misty's heart was NEVER yours . . ._

"Pokeball, go!" Richie received an energetic Aipom. "Aipom, look out for that Tangela, it's really tough. Now, Fury Swipes!"

Aipom was raring to go! It slashed away at Tangela four straight times. Tangela toppled over – seeming slightly dazed.

_Damn, the battle! I have to focus!_

"Don't take that crap, Tangela! C'mon! Stun Spore!"

"Aipom!" Richie cried apprehensively. "Get out of the way!"

_But if Ash loves her as much as he claims, then why won't he forfeit! Why wouldn't he just hypothetically agree to it – there is no certainty that we'll even be matched up anyways! God! I just can't believe he won't even consider a forfeit. That moron! That selfless, upstanding, noble, MORON! _

Aipom was quick, but apparently not quick enough. It was paralyzed the moment the shocking spores touched it.

"Good!" Gary boasted – his voice void of any surprise. "Aipom is helpless, Slam it, Tangela!"

Tangela was more than happy to please its handler. It launched its body into the air -catapulting off of one vine - then slammed against Aipom.

_I'm trying to save Ash's life. What if that lucky bastard ends up winning this tournament? It's like he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fear' . . . but, then again: he doesn't know the meaning of most words. . . God, look at me. I'm so God damn envious of that lucky idiot that I'm insulting him in my mind now! I'm cursing him! He's always so . . . lucky, so likable! _

Tangela continued to slam Aipom.

_I might have been one step ahead of Ash along our Pokemon journeys, but he's always been the real winner. _

And then it Slammed Aipom again.

_He was the underdog that everyone loved. And everyone loved to love him. No one has ever really loved me before in my entire life. Not even my own parents. Not really. I'm pretty sure that Grandpa secretly wishes that he could trade me in for the upstanding Ash Ketchem. Even when I was ahead of Ash, he was the winning where it mattered – with people. _

"Oh no! My poor Aipom!" Richie cried mournfully as his helpless Pokemon was barbarically pounded. Aipom was squealing in pain, but Gary's attention was lost elsewhere and he wasn't recalling his Tangela – he wasn't ending the battle. Richie himself was too stunned to react.

_And now that Ash has officially defeated me in the Pokemon League, no one expects anything from me anymore. But, that's okay, researching is where I feel my future lies now. And if I get out of here alive, I will continue my research and life alone. I think . . . that maybe I was just destined to be alone. _

Aipom finally keeled over – it seemed to be barely alive. Richie was trembling. Gary had been ruthless; bitter . . . acting like the Aipom's safety meant no more to him than garbage.

Richie glared at Gary; mouthing a few silent words: _"Don't tell me you actually WANT to win?" _But Gary wasn't paying Richie any attention. He wasn't paying any attention to anything.

_I wonder what she sees in him anyway? I mean, sure: Ash is selfless, kind, generous, honorable . . . he's everything that I'm not. He may have the IQ of a piece of lint – but he has a heart of gold. I'm his thin lowly shadow and that's all I've ever really been . . . if I survive this place, then that's still all I ever will be: Ash's shadow. Like Derrick said. I'll never amount to half the person he is. Ash has a real quality character. He has everything to live for. One day I know he'll be a Pokemon Master. He has dozens of adoring Pokemon and friends . . . but more than all that . . . when Ash gets out of here he's going to leave with Misty . . . hand-in-hand . . . I'll leave . . . as his shadow . . . alone . . . .and unnoticed. Misty made me feel like I was actually alive, but that precious time is over now forever . . . and I'm just so tired of existing as a shadow . . ._

"Attention everyone!" That was The Seer. "The battle is over! Gary Oak has clearly been victorious. And now I will announce the finalists. Tomorrow morning Lance will battle Agatha, and Ash will battle Gary. The victors from those two matches will then compete for the honor of the Revival!"

_Damn that Ash Ketchem. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Squirt! Squirtle!" squawked the little water Pokemon. He was getting quite impatient with this group of seemingly incompetent lackeys.

"Hold on dere, Squirtle!" Meowth panted, jogging to keep up. The feline buckled over, his hands on his furry knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Meowth was quickly realizing that Squirtle was the far fitter Pokemon.

"Yeah, please! Don't run so gosh darn quick. My legs are sore," moaned James; pausing to lean against the corridor. Beads of sweat were rushing down his forehead as though they were competitors in a grand race to his chin. James winced slightly as a few droplets stung his tired eyes. Several strands of hair were matted to his forehead as though he'd glued them in place. He looked nothing like the prim and proper James that Squirtle was use to – the one who always seemed to have just stepped out of a salon.

"Oh! Stop that pathetic whimpering, James!" Jessie snapped, dragging herself to the corner where they had (apparently) decided to take a break. "And keep your whining down. Someone might hear us."

Squirtle rolled his beady eyes. He knew that these three were _trying _to help him; but so far all they had managed to do was lead him in circles throughout this underground labyrinth of passageways and cell doors. So far none of the cell doors they had come across were harboring Ash.

Squirtle was truly beginning to despair. "Squirt!" He decided that this little _break_ was over; it was time to keep searching.

"I don't understand," James squeaked, nearly tripping over his own feet in attempt to take off after the turtle. "They must have rotated the trainers to a different wing of cells again. These Revivalists are so sneaky! I swear that yesterday Ash was locked up someplace down this way."  
"James, are you sure he wasn't in the North East wing?" Jessie blared, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"N-Nah," Meowth sputtered; his legs in frantic motion. "S-Squirtle and I already checked out dat wing earlier. Rememba, I told yous guys about dat. Dat da boss is up ta no good. He's cheatin' his way through dis. Out smartin' everyone. He's funding this operation. Rememba?"  
Growling like a Primeape Jessie launched a firm kick into Meowth's rear; the force of which sent him bouncing down the corridor like a hairy Volleyball. "Of course we remember," Jessie grouched. "How the hell could we forget something as important as that?"

James shuddered. "I still can't believe that the boss would DO this to us. Put us through this misery!"

"Well, the boss is a tough man. Brilliant really," Jessie remarked proudly. "But, he _has_ underestimated us. I for one am quite offended that he didn't think we could figure him out. But we – correction – _I_ did. _I_ was able to sneak into the Pokeball prep room earlier today and observe precisely HOW they rigged the bosses Pokeballs. It was really quite ingenious. I easily could have thought of that myself. Anyway, I just know that once the boss realizes that we are onto him he will be so impressed that he will probably promote us all after this. And-"

"SQUIRTLE! SQUIRT! SQUIRT!" Squirtle had had enough of their ridiculous bickering, daydreaming, and flat-out insanity.

The group of Rockets were stunned into momentary silence. They had been insulted and yelled at countless times in their lives . . . but never – ever had they been verbally strangled by a Squirtle before!

"What . . . is it?" Meowth asked timidly, halting in the corridor. "Why are you so mad at us? Ain't we helping you?"

Squirtle stopped jogging and nodded vigorously. "Squirt. Squirt, Squirtle," he was appreciative of their help. He _really _was. But the four of them needed to focus on finding Ash. Team Rocket was wasting priceless time with all this blabbing about their traitorous boss. Squirtle only had a few hours left to report back to the other Pokemon before he knew that they would grow impatient and decided to invade.

"Squirtle is right," Meowth sighed. "Da boss may not be in his right mind 'ere. We really gottah help Squirtle find Ash quickly so dat dem other Pokemon outside can rescue us. We don't want da Revivalists figuring us out and sicking dat beast on us. Even da boss can't help us then."

Jessie and James nodded in fearful unison.

Jessie tugged nervously on a loose curl of hair. "Well, there are only three cells left in this corridor to check. Let's just hurry up! But if we don't find Ash after this I'm quitting for a while. I'm exhausted," for once Jessie wasn't being melodramatic – she was genuinely fatigued. The dark circles under her eyes were starting to swell from exhaustion.

Squirtle eyed her with genuine sympathy. Even Team Rocket didn't deserve this sort of cruel treatment. Sighing, Squirtle darted ahead to the cluster of locked cells. He randomly approached the middle cell and put his ear to the door. He was carefully listening for any signs of life on the other side.

"Squirt!" he chirped excitedly. He did hear something . . . a vague sort of shuffling and coughing came from within the cell.

"Ok-kay, h-hang on," James mumbled as though he had a mouth full of dry bread. "I'll look and see who it is," the male Rocket quietly opened the small barred peep hole on the top of the door.

Squirtle paced impatiently around James' feet. In this moment he really wished that he had evolved into a Blastoise – then he would be tall enough to check the peep hole himself.

"Oh," James frowned with clear disappointment. "The cells not empty, but it's also not occupied by Ash."

"Squirtle," Squirtle slouched with disappointment. But then curiosity began to nibble at his brain. "Squirt?"  
"Oh, well, it's that other twerp, Gary Oaky."

"His name is Oak, you moron!" Jessie barked. "Not Oaky. Everyone knows that. He's the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. The kids _loaded _with money. Duh."

James blushed. "I knew that! It was a slip of the tongue! He's the kid I had to carry to the infirmary a few days back because he was feverish and unconscious. I probably saved his life," James smirked with excitement. "Hey, Jess? Do you think he's grateful to me? You think he'd be willing to give us a reward when we're freed from here? I'll go ask him-"

"James! You lousy buffoon! We can't just go in there and ask him now!"

"Why not, Jess? You know the saying: _no time like the present!_"

"No, no, no! James, we'll ask him after-"  
"SQUIRT!" Squirtle cried loudly. He felt as though he were playing the part of Brock - breaking up a petty fight between Ash and Misty. "Squirtle, Squirtle."

Meowth shoved James away from the peep hole. "Enough. Squirtle wants ta go in dere and talk ta Oak. So get out da keys an unlock da door. And no askin' da Oak kid for money. Da kid went through hell today, ya know? First Derrick nearly killed him, den he had ta battle da Richie twerp, an worst: Oak ended up winning."

Jessie began to sulk. "Fine. But why does Squirtle want to talk to Oak? I thought we were looking for the lead twerp. I'm too tired to waste time here."

"Just, c'mon," Meowth growled, his eye brow twitching. "Squirtle thinks dat dere is a chance Oak will know somethin' about Ash. After all, Oak _was_ in da tournament today, same as Ash. And we weren't invited to watch, if you both recall?"

Jessie raised her leg- threatening to boot Meowth in the rear again. Meowth recoiled with a hiss.

"Squirt!" Squirtle just wanted them to hurry up and open the door. There was a good chance that Gary Oak would have some information on Ash.

James moaned, choosing not to involve himself in Jessie and Meowth's current argument. Instead he obeyed the turtle and unlocked the cell door.

The door slowly yawned open, the hinges creaking like an old violin. There stood James, Jessie, Meowth, and Squirtle – like a totem pole of awkwardly gapping heads. Sitting in the center of the cell floor was the blank glaring face of Gary Oak.

Squirtle trembled slightly as his eyes drank in the familiar face of Ash's rival. Gary looked like a wax sculpture: perfect in every detail, but utterly dead to the world. He was strikingly pale . . . like the color had been bled from his face. He was a mere phantom of the suntanned, grinning boy who was once bursting with ambition. Merely breathing seemed to be a struggle for him now. Gary was kneeling motionless on the frigid stone floor; clothed only in a ragged white robe. The dressings were certainly not sufficient to shield him from the bitter chill in the air. Gary's lower lip was swollen and bloody – the wound looked disturbingly fresh. His hair was a messy tangle of auburn; his expression stiff; but it was the complete lack of soul in Gary's eyes which caused Squirtle to blink back tears.

Sure, Gary could be a real jerk towards Ash sometimes; but that didn't warrant. . . _this. _ He didn't deserve whatever had happened to so brutally murder his spirit. Squirtle felt his checks burn as an anger he'd never known smoldered inside him. These Revivalists were terrible humans . . . and what if . . . they had done to Ash whatever it is they had done to Gary? What if Ash's sparkle had also been extinguished? The thought was too horrible for Squirtle to comprehend.

"What the-?" Gary titled his head cautiously; like an abandoned Growlithe that had been beaten one too many times. He was prepared to defend himself if threatened. His distant eyes seemed to be cynically assessing the foursome before him. "What are you guys doing here? It's not shower time yet . . . and . . . hey-" Gary climbed to his feet, his eyes fixated on Squirtle. "Is that . . . Ash's Squirtle? With Team Rocket? I don't get it, Ash said they didn't nab any of his Pokemon," Gary's voice was as barren of emotion as his eyes were.

"They didn't get any of his Pokemon," Jessie muttered, casually entering the cell. Apparently she wasn't as stunned by Gary's appearance as Squirtle was. "This little Pokemon broke into the base. He wants to rescue Ash."

Gary blinked in slight surprise. "He . . . _broke in_? Alone?"

"Nope," James chimed in, grinning like a dunce. "Apparently there are about one hundred or so of your Pokemon, and Ash's Pokemon outside waiting to bust in and save everyone!"

Gary rubbed his temples as though he were trying to calm a thunderous migraine. "What? I don't understand. What are you all doing-"

"Allow, me ta fill ya in kid," Meowth stepped forward smugly. "Ya see, according ta Squirtle 'ere, your loyal Pokemon and Ash's are all hiding outside. Dey are planning to break you out as soon as Squirtle 'ere gives dem da okay ta do so-"

"No!" Gary bolted to his full height, his fists knotting. "The Miracle Beast – it will kill them all. My Pokemon need to remember what they were up against the night I was kidnapped. They don't understand what they are dealing with. They don't know how powerful it is!"

Squirtle frowned; he'd thought that Gary would be impressed by their plans to save him. "Squirtle?"

Gary attempted a thoughtful smile; however, it looked more like a disappointed scowl to Squirtle. "Squirtle, listen," Gary bent down to look the turtle in the eye. "You have to get back outside and order the other Pokemon to get away from here. I mean it! Trust me, please; this beast Pokemon can kill all of you. You're intentions were noble, but you all made a major mistake. Your presence only further endangers Ash and the rest of us."

Squirtle shifted uncomfortably, Gary was making him nervous. Had he and the other Pokemon really made a mistake coming here?

Meowth clicked his tongue pensively. "Da beast IS really strong. I mean dats why our boss lost his battle on purpose today. No way did he want dat thing ta kill him!"

Gary's head suddenly snapped in Meowth's direction. "What did you say?"

Jessie cursed loudly. "Good going, Meowth! Just go and blow the bosses cover!"

"Wait a second," Gary's eyes grew wide with understanding. "I knew that Giovanni's battle seemed strange-"

Meowth, Jessie, and James all squealed in alarm. "Ah, no, no! Whoever said anything about Giovanni? We never mentioned his name! Nobody did! Heh-ehe-heh-ehe!" their nervous laughter was painful to listen too. "Heh-ehe-heh-ehe!"

Gary's lips puckered with irritation. "Okay that's enough. Don't worry you guys; your bosses' secret is safe with me. . . I always knew there was more to Giovanni then he was letting on. I just never thought he was leading Team Rocket. Wow." Gary sighed. "Anyway, I don't even care about that. Just tell me, please, how is it that he lost his battle on purpose without The Seer finding out? How the hell did he get away with rigging the fight?"

Jessie giggled impishly. "Simple. Our brilliant boss is working _with_ the Revivalists. He and the Seer are like two peas in a pod," she bragged. "Our boss is even funding this revival operation in exchange for his safety _and_ a piece of the pie."

Gary raised an eyebrow, his mind traveling at light speed. "Hm. Okay, fair enough. Your boss is looking out for number one, I respect that. But, I'm intrigued, how _exactly_ did he rig that battle?"

"Well-" James began; anxious to get a word in. Only, Squirtle cut him off.

"Squirt?"  
"What is it?" Gary asked the Pokemon.

Gary could easily comprehend Squirtle's words, however Meowth decided to translate anyway: "Squirtle wants ta know if you know where Ash is bein' held? He's got ta find him ta report to da others."

Gary smirked bitterly. "Sorry, I can't help you, Squirtle. I don't know where he is. Besides, I already told you to tell my Pokemon to back off. It's for your own safety and ours. Think about it, if the Revivalists see an army of Pokemon they will no doubt unleash their monster," Gary retuned his attention to Team Rocket. "C'mon you guys you need to tell me how Giovanni got his battle rigged?"

"Why?" Meowth demanded. "What's it ta you? You thinkin' ah wimpin' out? Dats not a bad idea."

"No," Gary stated flatly. "But the details of Giovanni's deception could help me to save Ash's life. I have a plan that should work out fairly peacefully, so that no more people or Pokemon have to risk dying."

That got Squirtle's attention. "Squirtle? Squirt?"

"Okay, just hear me out," Gary started. "You have to help me rig my next battle. I'm going up against Ash tomorrow. _And Ash has to lose_."

"Why?" James asked, clearly interested.

"Because, I want him to get out of here alive. Think about this okay: granted Lance will probably win this whole tournament anyways, but is it _really_ worth risking that Ash will be his _usual lucky_ _self_ and conquer all? If Ash wins then he's going to be killed."

Squirtle and Team Rocket squirmed uneasily. Gary had a valid point: Ash did seem to have a knack for winning . . . he also had a knack for attracting the attention of strange and unusual Pokemon . . . could it be that he was destined to win this tournament? Was Ash destined to die here in this dreadful underground tomb?

"But, Squirtle and da other Pokemon are waiting to bust in! Dey came all dis way ta save us-"

"No, they can't!" Gary was getting sick and tired of repeating himself. "Squirtle, you have to _promise _me that you'll tell my Pokemon to hold back. It is too dangerous. I am really proud of you all, and incredibly moved by your loyalty, but if you all attack then that _thing_ will undoubtedly kill all of you and then it will pick off those trainers who have lost. That includes your friends Brock and . . . Misty."

Squirtle's face bleached. Gary . . . _was_ right. An invasion would be a mistake! But was it too late to warn the others? Would Pikachu and Charizard even listen to him anyway? And would Gary's Pokemon believe him?

"Here's my plan: we rig my battle so that I beat Ash. Then I will go up against Lance – and _probably_ lose. Just remember: I can't beat Lance – but if I don't try to get to him, and Ash does, then Ash might die. It needs to be rigged in my favor. Once the Revivalists have found their winner they will be distracted. That is when you, Squirtle, and the other Pokemon should prepare to move in. If – and ONLY IF – the Revivalists don't come through on their promise to free the losers, okay? Not before. You only move in _if _the trainer's lives are threaded at the end. Otherwise: stand down!"

"But, what about Lance then?" James whimpered.  
Gary exhaled carefully. "Hopefully . . . we can . . . save him . . ."  
"He may be a casualty of war," Jessie stated bluntly. "What's his life in comparison to all the rest of ours?"

Everyone stiffened uncomfortably as the reality of Jessie's words sunk in.

"Let's not go there for now, okay?" Gary requested. "Just tell me how Giovanni won already?"

"Fine," Jessie sneered, she didn't like being bossed around by a snooty rich brat. "It was quite simple: they filled that sack with super strong Pokemon for Lance. But, on the very top of the sack were two Pokeballs with small scratches on the release buttons. Enclosed in those balls were that pathetic Metapod and Chikorita. The boss was _chosen_ to select his balls first, and then he easily felt around the sack and picked up the scratched ones. He just had to graze his fingers over the release buttons until he felt the nicks in the paint."

Gray smirked shrewdly. "Ah-ha. Okay then. It makes perfect sense. Then that is what you Rockets are going to do for me."

"What!" Jessie shrieked. "Are you insane? We don't have that kind of authority. We don't have legal access to the Pokemon prep room – that is where they fill the final sacks."

"Well, unless you want to risk Ash's death – you had better find a way. C'mon! You guys managed to sneak in here to talk to me."

"That's because we work for the Revivalists and they gave us cell keys," Jessie spat. "The point is we have no authority to be poking around the prep room!"

"Hey, Jessie," Meowth was annoyed. "You already admitted that you snuck in ta the prep room earlier today. Dats how you know about da scratched balls in da first place!"

Jessie flushed nervously. "Okay, so maybe I _can _get in there, but that still doesn't mean I can gain access to the sack."

"I know that you can, Jessie," Gary's voice held zero doubt. "Now listen carefully because – as I have said - Ash and I are battling tomorrow morning. Jessie, just scratch two balls for me: give me a Blastoise and an Alakazam. It doesn't really matter what Ash gets because I will NOT be beaten with those two Pokemon. Well," Gary hesitated, "just make sure there are NO Pikachu's or Raichu's in that sack. Can you do that, Jessie? Can you rig and slip just two balls in that sack for me?"

Jessie hesitated for what seemed like a long time . . .

. . . at last she nodded.

"Thank you," Gary breathed, genuinely relieved. "You just saved Ash's life. Now," he turned solemnly to Squirtle. "_Please_ do as I've asked. Unless they try to kill the trainers after the tournament is over – you need to stand down."

"But, how can we communicate with da outside Pokemon ta warn dem if dat worst turn happens?" Meowth asked a valid question. "Afta all, it took a whole big strategy for Squirtle ta get in here ta begin with!"

Gary flashed an obnoxiously confident grin. James made a fake gagging sound, disliking the rate at which Gray's ego was inflating.

"I have no doubt in my mind that the notoriously crafty Team Rocket will think of something."

Team Rocket couldn't smother the smiles from their lips. If there was one thing they loved second in the world it was flattery . . . what they loved first was money . . .

"By the way," James chuckled merrily, "I did save your life the other day, Gary Oak. You owe me, so, I'll just add all these new favors to your tab. You do have a large trust fund, right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 37 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn—Hey! As I've said before: I don't care when you review as long as you do:) It's the quality of your reviews that makes them priceless. Lilly knowing Tracey's last name may have been an error on my part; I guess I just assumed that since he'd traveled with Misty for so long that she must have told her sisters about him at some point. You are right, Gio totally had his match set up, the Metapod was pathetic. & you're question about the ball rigging – I trust- has been answered for the most part? LOL, I'm sorry that it was predictable that Gary would win. But Richie winning didn't serve to further my plot along – sorry! So, how's summer school going for you? Good I hope. I'm not doing so well. Heh, spending too much time on this site:)

Midnight Mist- Wowie! I got two wonderful reviews from you! THANKS! & Ohmigosh I am SO obsessed with your story! You flattered me beyond words with your kindness. I am so excited that you loved the last chapter. I worked very hard on the Gary and Ash 'confrontation' part. Thank you, THANK YOU for enjoying it so much. I simply ADORE your reviews and I feed on them for the energy to continue writing.

Crazy4TR112- Hey, hon! Gee, you think my last chapter was 'powerful'! That totally made my day! Thanks for being the first to review. The first review in my mail box always makes me a little nervous, so I was ecstatic to see it was from you and it was so positive. :)

YoruRyu- Hiya! How are you? LOL, I wub you too! You rock. I'm glad you liked the big Snrolax, that Pokemon was fun to write. Once again: thanks for being 'addicted' to my story, as you know I am addicted to your reviews.

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Hi! Once again, your review did kick my fingers into typing action. I totally appreciate your lovely reviews and encouragement. You are also a terrific writer – which makes me value and respect your praise all the more. Thanks! I'm looking forward to reading you thoughts on this chapter.

Dave Behave- Hey! Haha, I loved how you just started your review with 'ga'. So you. You make so many observations my mind is spinning lol! Thanks a TON!

Alexis Ludd- My cheeks were really turning red after I read your generous review. You always make me feel so happy and giddy and flattered! Thank you so very much. Yeah, Ash actually ticked me off in that chapter too, lol. And it's my fic, go figure! I guess it's because I wub Gray so much. Hee hee.

Ninetalesuk- Heh, oops, I didn't know they were from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry! Will the beasts forgive me? – gulps- Thanks for liking my last chapter! You're so kind!

TKAONTay- Yeay, my fic is 'Awesomeness' hee hee! TY!

megs626- Hiya, honey! Thank you so much for enjoying my Ash and Gary 'confrontation' part in the last chapter. I worked on that part for a long time. I wanted it to be just right! Thanks for appreciating it.

Pikajenn- Hello! Hahaha! Your review had me laughing like crazy! Thanks, I needed a good full-out laugh. & yup, if ya like long chapters then you'll (hopefully) enjoy this one.

MagCat- Hiya! I loved your review! You have such great observations and questions! And I'm so glad that you enjoyed the part when Brock & Lilly can read Misty's inner feelings (so-to-speak). There will be more with Brock talking to Misty about this soon. You're so awesome!

moomoomoothegirl- Hi! Thanks for reading! I can't promise you anything yet as far as character death goes. . . but, please stay tuned!

Raevn- Hey! I know, poor Gray! So much torment. This thing use to cut off my reviews too. I think you gotta be careful that the curser is at the very end of the last word; otherwise it cuts off wherever the curser is. Blah. LOL. Anyways, thanks so so so so much!

Smileyaili- Hiya! Thanks again for the sweet emails. I love hearing from you. You're such a sweetheart. Thanks for the terrifically inspiring review too!

Lyra- Well, you already know I adore you. It was awesome hanging out. Sorry I couldn't tell you any fic detail, but I gotta be fair to everyone, lol. Thanks for all your usual demands, lol. I know, I know, you want GAML.

Windstar- Wa! I'm evil! LOL. Well, I'll take that as a complement. Hee hee. I actually do write original fiction too. I've completed several very long works, but I also have a blast writing Pokemon stuff. I just adore Gary so! Thanks for the generous flattery. You are very kind.

CrystalRose727- Okay I updated, now it's your turn, lol:) The losers are kept in various cell throughout the base, they are also spread out on the bleachers in the stadium. They should be all there . . . providing none of them have been unknowingly killed. Thanks for liking the Gary and Ash 'confrontation' part.

shadowphantomness- hee hee! Thanks! More Lance to come.

EagleFox- Hey! Thanks for the review of this fic and for the one on my One-shot 'Shadow' I really appreciate it a lot.

MagRowan- Ga! So many type-o's! Alas, I have no excuse for my rushing. I will try to be more watchful next time. Hee hee. . I loved this line in your review: - Tracey there could drive a rock to distraction- HAHAHA! That was FUNNY. Thanks for the stellar comments and observation. I totally relish them. You're so great! Thank you for being such a dedicated reader.

Ori- I know that I'm cruel! I can't help it! Wa! Haha, you had me giggling with your review! Hee hee. Thanks a BUNCH!

Cosmic Mewtwo- I was looking at your artwork online recently: SO awesome. I love the most recent drawing of Orion and Chaos. Lovely! Anyways, you had me giggling when you said 'I certainly wouldn't fancy being crushed by a Snorlax.' Haha! No, that is not a pleasant image. I know, poor Gio, I don't think he had barraged on the Seer calling him a loser in front of everyone. & Thanks a TON for liking my portrayal of Gary. I spent a lot of time on him in the last chappie. Thanks for noticing.

WolfSapphire200- Hey! I'm glad you won't get 'burnt out' by a long chapter, coz this ones pretty long! hee hee! Thank so much fir the review! You're so kind.

flying metal child- Hiya! How are you? Thanks for the keen comments on Ash. I really appreciate your great review.

Shadow74656- Thanks for the review! And thanks for the super questions and comments. I love to read them, in fact I thrive on them:) You want to know what the Mystery Beast is, eh? Well, stay tuned! Hee hee!

The Silver Dove- Hi there! Welcome to my story. Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing this far. I really hope you will continue to read on and share your comments. Thanks!

Kagome1015- I hope you had fun in California. I'm sure it was crazy hot there! Thanks for linking the intense Gary and Ash part.

star's dreams- Hey! You hit the nail on the head with your comment on Richie. You're good! Hee hee. Thanks for all your praise. And I'm sorry to hear about your internet problems, yikes! Until next time!

DarkAngelTorchic- Hiya! Welcome to my story! And thank you so very much for taking the time to read it this far! Thanks for the incredibly flattering and encouraging review. You really did get me typing quicker. You are just so kind, I'm not sure I deserve all those compliments but I certainly appreciate them. :) They make me blush. Hee hee, I hope your dad wasn't too mad that you were up late reading this fic, once again I'm so flattered by your comments. Thanks also for reviewing 'Shadow'. I was thrilled so see that your liked it. I hope you'll R&R this chapter too.

Mika- Hi there! Thank you so reading my story! As far as May Oak goes: she may yet make an appearance, I haven't really decided. I guess it depends on how I formulate the rest. As of now, I have not written her in my rough draft tho. Thanks again for the review.

EVERYONE: Wow, that was LONG. My fingers hurt so bad! My summer class ends on the 15th so after that I'll have a few weeks of freedom to write A LOT before I go back to school full-time in September. Thanks again & please don't be shy about reviewing. Best wishes, Maia


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

There were very few things in life that truly managed to intrigue Gary Oak. However, James's question was one of them; and Gary couldn't help but raise an eyebrow of interest at the Rocket.

"Do _I_ have a large trust fund?" Gary chuckled lightly under his breath; he was more than just a little amused. "You want some payback for your good deed, huh? Saving my life wasn't out of the goodness of your heart I take it?"

James glared down at the arrogant young man who was crouched on the floor before him. Gary had a bloody lip, he seemed too frail to even stand, and his body was noticeably shivering from the frigid temperature in the cell. Despite all of these physical debilitations – Gary was irritatingly smug, bossy, and his mind was sharper than the talon of a Sneasel. James could not understand how Gary had determined himself to be in the position to be taking charge.

James put his hands on his hips defensively; his tone was scolding. "I was _just_ wondering. Geeze. So, how about it, twerp? A little 'thank you' in the form of cash never hurt anyone. You're an Oak after all, I'm sure you can spare a little something."

Gary sneered haughtily, James did not like it. Why was this twerp so confident all the time? It wasn't natural. And yet . . . on some level Gary's annoying over-confidence was reassuring. Heck, if he could be hopeful when his future practically held certain death, then there was certainly hope for Team Rocket to get out of this mess in one piece.

Still beaming through his blood-spattered lip, Gary commenced to tilt his head from side to side as though weighing the consequences of his next words. "I'll tell you what, Team Rocket: after you've helped me make _certain_ that Ash loses our match; and after I get out of here, of course, I will reward you handsomely."

James squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on his toes. The word 'reward' was near and dear to his heart. "Will you give us enough money to buy a car? Even a used car would be okay. You see, we have to walk everywhere all the time because Pikachu is always destroying our machines and-"

Jessie clasped a hand over James's mouth. James wriggled against the death lock she had on his lips. "Be quiet, moron," she hissed in his ear. "Do you want us to look totally desperate?" she fixed her curious emerald eyes upon Gary.

Gary glanced up at her with equal query. At first the kid seemed as if he were going to attempt to stand up, however, raw distress flashed briefly across his face and he abandoned the idea. James looked to the side, awkwardly trying to pretend that he had not noticed Gary's weak moment.

Jessie also decided against commenting on Gary's weakened physical state; instead she took her turn at bartering. "We already said that we'd help you for free, but, now that you've offered us money we are intending to take you up on that. So, no backing out, got it, Oak? We do your dirty work and you compensate us later."

Gary nodded, a devilish smile flickering across his face. "I'm a man of my word."

James huffed quietly.Gary was irritating him again.

Squirtle and Meowth swapped impatient glares. "Uh, we'd betta get goin' here. Squirtle needs ta fill in da other Pokemon ASAP. Ya know?"

"Meowth's right. We've gottah get out of here," Jessie agreed, she and James waved an uncomfortable farewell to Gary and headed towards the door. Squirtle and Meowth scrambled madly – wanting to beat the humans into the hall.

"Hey, wait," Gary's voice was strangely thin, yet still managed to snag Squirtle's attention. "Squirtle, on second thought. . . I have a much better plan for the Pokemon outside. I have a message for you to give my Blastoise, one that I know he'll appreciate and abide by."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0

"Well as rotten as this is – and it is certainly very rotten – at least we're together, Misty," Brock smiled warmly, tenderly pulling his dear friend into a hug. He'd missed her desperately, and was incredibly relieved to finally have a night to talk to her and find out how she was doing.

Misty sighed softly, letting her whole body sink to Brock's secure arms. "Me too."

The air in the cell was bitterly cold, and it felt wonderful to submerge into the warmth of one another. Brock pressed his face into Misty's tangles of fiery-orange. Her hair, surprisingly, smelled like sweet citrus. He wondered if she'd somehow managed to get a hold of some real shampoo? All this time he was only given a bar of bland dry soap to clean up with. He was certain that he did not smell nearly as pleasant; if anything he probably reeked of sweat or blood. Regardless, Misty was polite enough not to complain. At times she could have temper that matched the flames of her hair, but when it came down to it she was the most genuine and kindhearted girl that he knew. It wasn't fair that she was here. It wasn't fair that any of them were here!

"Damn," Brock cussed bitterly as he released her. The airs icy-bite was quickly replaced by the heat of rage. He began desperately pacing the meager twelve square feet of the cell. "God, I hate it here."

Moments ago a duo of Revivalists had crammed Brock and Misty together in this cell. The losing trainers were being paired off together. Apparently the remaining victors: Lance, Agatha, Ash, and Gary were being held in solitary confinement; the Revivalists probably didn't want them communicating with their opponents.

Brock and Misty had been corporative with the Revivalists once they realized that they were being locked up together, and the result had been the Revivalists actually only shoving them around a handful of times instead of the usual dozens.

"Can you believe the battles today?" Brock asked nervously as he plopped down on the cold dirt floor. Brock's left pant leg had somehow been tore from the ankle up to the knee, and it was creating a mighty distressing draft. "Ash was awesome with that Onix," Brock smiled lightly. "I mean, Ash really proved just how good he was today. And Gary – whow! He totally annihilated Richie . . . it was intense, huh? I couldn't believe how angry he seemed. I wonder if Gary's reached his breaking point or if someone just did something to really tick him off?"

Misty swallowed noticeably hard, only offering a meek shrug in response.

Brock cocked his head with concern. "Misty, are you okay? Every time Gary's name is mentioned you clam up. Is . . . is Gary okay? The other day when I saw him he was black and blue and could barely walk, then, miraculously he was one hundred percent better today. He was at the top of his game; I've never seen him fight like that, not even in the league games. Didn't Derrick supposedly beat the hell outta him last night? I think the Revivalists are overdoing the infusions with that beast's blood on Gary. I've been infused with the blood, it's the weirdest stuff. It heals . . . everything," Brock realized he was blabbing on clumsily; but Misty's silence was unnerving.

Misty shivered, more from stress than from cold, and slumped down a few feet from Brock. "Yeah," she breathed, unable to muster a further reply.

Brock shuffled forward and gently held her hand – her fingers felt like they'd long been frostbitten. "You're thinking about the battles tomorrow? Ash verses Gary?"

Misty shook her head slowly, avoiding Brock's probing eyes. Pools of sadness were welling in her eyes, but she was doing a stellar job of blinking them back.

Brock smoothly stroked her knuckles with his thumbs. He wasn't exactly certain as to how he should bring up the topic of Gary Oak . . . but he sensed that Misty would feel better if she could talk about her ex-cellmate. "Misty, I know that you and Gary have become close. And, as Lilly and I noted earlier, I can tell that you've developed feelings for him. I KNOW, Misty, okay? So don't even bother denying it. Just be straight with me. I'm not casting judgment here – just advice. You're one of my best friends and I just want to know what's eating you up inside?"

Misty's eyes grew wide with a sensitive blend of embarrassment and shame. "_Feelings for Gary Oak_?" her tone was melodramatically surprised. "No, Brock-"

Brock deliberately cut her off – she could not fool him. "Misty! You all but admitted it earlier. Remember, Lilly could see it too! You have feelings for Gary. Is that so hard to admit to me?"

"Brock!" Misty's eyes were darting nervously from side to side. She honestly could not bring herself to look at him. "Gary Oak is stubborn, pig-headed, cocky, bossy-"

"That sounds like someone _else_ I know," he didn't care if she took it as an insult.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true! And you're being like that right now."

Misty's cheeks were burning with mortification; it was as though Brock had somehow disgraced her name with his inquiries.

"_Fine, okay_," she spat the words like stinging venom. "I admit it, Gary has some . . . _qualities_ similar to mine – he has an . . . _independent_ sort of nature . . . and. . . and, oh, Brock, he's really a good person. He's just misunderstood."

Brock smirked knowingly, leaning his head back against the stone wall. "Ah ha, Misty Waterflower _IS_ praising the character of Gary Oak!" his grin melted away when he realized that Misty was not joking along with him. "So, um, how long have you two been locked up together anyway? How close did you and Gary become?"

Misty finally met Brock's eyes earnestly. "I've been in a cell with Gary since I've been here. . . I'm not even sure if it's been just days, or if it's been weeks. But he's been there for me, through everything. He's defended me, held my hand when I needed him, made me laugh, he's even taken beatings because of me. Brock, he and Ash are both only battling because of me! Because The Seer is blackmailing them with my safety. I don't know what to think or feel right now. I'm so confused."

"I understand," Brock raked a steady hand through his raven spikes of hair. "I'm sorry that you've been going through all of this extra turmoil alone. Lord knows you don't need it on top of all our other more obvious miseries. . ." Brock hesitated gawkily for a moment.

"What?" Misty raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What else? I can tell that you've got something else to say. Spit it out!"

Brock sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. "Misty, I- I just never thought that you'd lose your heart to Gary Oak, especially not this fast . . ."

"I know . . . neither did I."

"Ash is my best friend."  
"I know that. He's mine too."

"He's my best friend and you, Misty, _you_ mean everything to him. _Everything_."

Misty clenched her jaw; Brock only stared blankly in her direction. "Brock, Ash and I have a date planned when we get out of here. We're going out to dinner and a movie. We're going to have a great time. I intend to go on that date. I'm _looking forward to it!_ It's not like I don't have feelings for Ash."  
"I want Ash to be happy-"

Misty severed his words brusquely. "So do I, Brock. Ash means the world to me."

"Misty," his voice was stern, but his warm smile lessened the blow. "You're also my best friend. I want you to be happy too. And if you're certain that Gary is the one who makes you happy, well, then you should be with him."

Misty's head lurched back with surprise. "W-What? Brock what are you-"

"But, Misty, listen: you need to realize that _if_ you decide to pursue your feelings for Gary, then you are giving up Ash _forever_. Ash will be crushed beyond words – he's crazy about you! I mean, I've always sensed that the two of you were meant for each other. Ash will never ever want to get involved with you once you have chosen Gary over him. Maybe it will just be a matter of pride, or anger, but believe me, you're relationship has gone beyond the point of no return. You agreed to a date with Ash, and that is HUGE to him! You agreed, and yet now you are second guessing that decision. When we get out of here, you'll have to decide between them, and my advice would be to do it sooner rather than later. The longer Ash thinks that you two are going to be together, the tougher it will be on him when he realizes that you've fallen for someone else – especially Gary Oak."

Misty bolted upward, slamming her foot into the dirt. "It's not like that! Damn, Brock. You make it sound like I've already made up my mind, like I've already decided that I want Gary and that's that!"  
Brock stared at her, his face void of expression. "Well, haven't you?"

"No!"

Brock exhaled loudly, he joined her standing and began pacing the cell again. "Gary Oak, though, Misty? Are you sure you really like _him_? That guy has a reputation for taking girls out and then never calling them again. And I'm not sure I like the idea of you dating him. He's a brilliant trainer, a brilliant researcher – but, c'mon his people skills are terrible! He's obnoxious, conceited, annoying to be around . . . I just don't like the idea of it. You're like a little sister to me, and I don't think I can approve of you being with him."

Misty smiled thoughtfully. "I know that you want what's best for me, and thank you for looking out for me. But . . . it's not up to you, Brock."

Brock blushed fretfully; he knew that she was right. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just see Ash as such an upstanding kid. I feel that Ash is actually worthy of you. Not Gary. After all, you deserve the best."

Misty reached up and gently squeezed Brock's shoulder, forcing him to face her. "Do you know what my sister Daisy's favorite saying is?"

"Well, I'm hoping it's '_Brock is a hunk' _because in that case I might have a chance with her," he teased meekly.

Misty shoved him. "No. Daisy use to always tell Lilly and Violet to _listen to their hearts_ when they had trouble selecting between the millions of guys who were lusting after them," a soft smile played on her lips at the memories. "And, I know that if she were here now then that's what she would say to me."

Brock sighed again. "In that case, you already know the answer. What _is_ your heart telling you, Misty?"

She frowned attentively. "Brock, Gary doesn't even know that I feel this way about him."

Brock hesitated. "Y-Yes he does. I saw Gary looking at you - during that meeting when you first saw Ash – and I actually knew then that he'd fallen for you. I could see it in his eyes. Only, back then I didn't think there was a chance in hell that you'd ever feel the same, so I never gave it a second thought until now," Brock looked down, shuffling his feet nervously as though a part of him regretted giving Misty the priceless information.

Suddenly, an inviting gleam of tranquility shimmered across Misty's face. She exhaled as though the burden of all the world's woes had been lifted from her; and in that moment, Misty smiled . . . it was a timid smile at first – finding her lips slowly like the relief of raindrops on a parched desert. Her eyes blinked with uncertainty, but were gaining beautiful confidence every moment as the magnitude of Brock's words sunk in. " . . . _Really_?"

Brock couldn't deny that he heard the innocent hopefulness in her voice. "Yes, really," Brock whispered. "I think you're the first person who's ever been able to turn Gary's hard eyes into mush."

Misty giggled freely, dabbing a few tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "His eyes are _not_ hard. They are beautiful and crystal blue and dreamy. Although, he _does_ have very firm muscles. I should know, I've been sleeping against him for warmth every night."

"Blah, I don't wanna hear about Gary's muscles," Brock crinkled his nose with disgust. "I'm not one of your sisters or girlfriends, you know."

"Too bad, I like to talk about Gary. And I haven't been able to at all. Plus, I have no one else to talk to and I don't want to talk about the Revivalists any more," she mocked, a broad grin filling out her lips.

Brock shook his head, laughing for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. "You really _do_ like Gary, huh?"

"Yes," there was zero delay in her response.

"And not just because he has some _muscles_ and has _dreamy_ eyes, I hope?"

"He's and incredible guy," Misty stated honestly. "There's no one else like him. Just like . . . there is no other guy quite like Ash either."  
Brock was glad to hear her mention Ash's name; and he wasn't about to count Ash out just yet. "So, then, what _is _your heart telling you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o00o0 0o0o0o0o0

Team Rocket had dumped Squirtle's Pokeball down the garbage shoot.

Squirtle had trustfully gotten inside his little ball and then, down he was sent . . . Squirtle was sucked down the garbage shoot to who-knows-where.

Team Rocket had assured the water Pokemon that the garbage and litter was drained out into a stream by the forest outside. However, in actuality they were only about fifty percent sure as to where the trash shoot ejected its contents. . . but, they decided that it was Squirtle's best chance on getting out of the base undetected and back to the other Pokemon to inform them of Gary's orders. They knew for sure that the garbage was sent someplace outside . . . well, they were mostly sure anyway . . . besides, Squirtle was quite resilient, and Team Rocket had the utmost faith that he'd find his way back to his friends.

Currently, the Rocket trio was huddled away inside a random broom closet. They were trying to keep their secret plotting out of sight; thus, the three of them were crammed into a space so tight that it would make a Pikachu feel claustrophobic. They had only the weak beam of a dollar store flash light to accompany them.

It was odd, but they felt strangely at a loss without the little Squirtle's company. They had all grown rather fond of him of late – though, of course, none of them would ever actually admit that.

"James," Jessie's voice held command, she was squatting on a box of laundry detergent, and a heavy black cloak was continually flopping over her face due to the fact that it was on a close-hanger far to flimsy to support its weight. "We have exactly thirteen hours before Ash battles Gary. That means we've got to think up a way for me to get back inside that Pokeball prep room so that I can rig the balls."

"Um, Jessie-" James muttered pathetically, he didn't even have the luxury of a box of laundry detergent to sit on. He was squished between Jessie's legs and Meowth's furry stinky feet on the floor.

"Not now, James! Don't speak up unless you have a real idea."

"But, Jessie, I do!" he whined, shoving Meowth's feet away from him. They smelled like sour cheese and James couldn't stand to have them touching his arm.

"Well, let's have it. And no suggesting that we dress up like office plants and try to blend in with the furniture – that never seems to work," Jessie pointed out.

James nodded quickly. "Instead of risking getting caught by sneaking inside the prep room, why don't we rig the balls _before_ they get to the prep room?"

Jessie quirked her eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well, since we work in the Pokeball storage room. Why don't we just scratch all of the Blastoise and Alakazam balls?"  
"No dat would neva work," Meowth sulked, slapping James back with his tail. "Think of it: we got no guarantee dat da Revivalists will even decide ta toss a Blastoise or an Alakazam in da bag."

James whimpered at having his idea shot down. He plugged his nose with his right hand and jostled Meowth away from him with his left – the feline's cheese feet stank to high heaven, he feared he would begin gagging soon.

"Good point, Meowth," Jessie noted. "We have to get into the actual prep room and we have to actually get access to the official sack."

"But how?" James was nearly in tears from frustration, he hated this rotten old broom closet . . . he really wished that it had not been his idea to plot in here. "If we don't rig those balls then we may be responsible for the Ash twerps' death, and then Gary will never pay us enough money for a real car, not to mention we'll never impress the boss by proving to him that we figured out his deception! And- Oww!"

Meowth bit him. "Don't touch me, Jimmy! Stop shovin' or I'll bite ya again!"

"Hang on," Jessie raised a proud finger, ignoring the boys fighting. "I know what we can do. But it will require the skills of a Pokemon with some hand-eye coordination, and some sharp claws to do this job."

Jessie and James's eyes fixed upon Meowth.

Meowth staggered backwards nervously, falling into a mopping bucket. "What do ya have in mind?"

Jessie grinned gleefully. "We are going to have to put _you_ in a Pokeball."

Meowth waved his hands defensively. "What? Nah, no way."

"Just think of it Meowth, if we add _you_ to the crate of Pokeballs that the Revivalists take from the storage room as 'considerations', then you have an easy, automatic way into the prep room. Even if they don't choose you for the sack, you'll be left alone in that room WITH the sack all night. You can easily release yourself when the coast is clear and weed through the sack to see what's in it. If you find a Blastoise or an Alakazam then take out your claws and scratch its ball. If you don't find any, then search through the crate of rejects until you find them. As long as you get back into your ball and back into the crate when you're done you'll be returned to us in the storage room tomorrow morning. See? Brilliant, isn't it?"

Meowth pressed his lips firmly together; he wasn't indicating one way or another how he felt about Jessie's plan.

"Just think of it, Meowth," James grinned merrily, he had found a box of baking soda and began slyly sprinkling it on Meowth's feet. "Keep your eye on the prize: a new car! No more walking! I'll bet Gary gives us enough cash to buy a convertible! We'll be cruising in real style then. Oh, please, you can do this, Meowth. I know you can. I'm counting on you."  
Meowth sighed reluctantly, eyeing James's with extreme confusion. "Alright, but time is tickin' away, so let's hurry up. And for da love of gawd, stop puttin' that crap on my feet. What do I stink or somethin'?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS THANK YOUS:  
Alex Warlorn—Hiya. Thanks for the great review. Let's see I can answer your comment on how Gary commented that TR is 'notoriously crafty'. I have him playing on their egos and aspirations here. Basically, he knows of TR because they are obsessed with stalking Ash, plus there are TR wanted posters hung up in various town in the video game and cartoon, so I'm assuming Gary has seen these and heard plenty about TR from his granddad or Ash. You are right that Gary did not tell TR to exclude Charizards or a select few other Pokemon from the sack. It's going to be an interesting battle, I;m working on it now actually. And thanks also for your well wishes! I;m doing pretty good these days and the fic is mere chapters away from completion, so yeay!

Midnight Mist- I LOVE your fic! It so rocks! & as far as mine goes you are right that Ash is known for pulling off miracles, you'll just have to wait and see if his luck runs out. Gary is VERY determined to win this round. Well, as usual thanks for the super encouraging review! Until next time!

Crazy4TR112- Hey! Wow, you were the first to review again. Thanks. Yeah, I felt bad for the Aipom too in the last chappie, heh. But I gotta do what I gotta do. & thanks also for your positive feedback on how I mixed Gary's thoughts with the battle, I was kinda taking a chance there because it was a chapter unlike the 'flow' of the rest. Thanks again.

CrystalRose727- hee hee, thanks for liking Gary's insults to Ash, lol. Poor Ash. Gary can be really mean to him at times, haha. Well, I updated so now it is your turn!

star's dreams- Hey there, Star & Lime! Hee hee, thanks for finding Gary's mental rambling entertaining, I was really hoping it would be, so that makes me feel good. Only a few chapters left to go, thanks!

Pikajenn- Haha, nice 'email address' lol! You're too funny! Heh, yaeh I do make Gary go though angsty situations. I can't help it, I'm a angsty sort-of fan I guess. I can't wait for you to write some Gary-centered stories sometime in the future. I'll look forward to them. :)

Windstar- Hiya! I know that there was not a ton of Gary in the chapter, BUT, he was talked about quite a bit, hee hee! Thanks for being such an awesome supporter. You rock!

Mika- I'll certainly see what I can do as far as May Oak goes: ) Ty again for the reviews.

Kanu Wolf- You make a good point: Pikachu and Charizard are dead set on saving their Ash. You'll just have to wait and see what Gary's plan of action is and IF Squirtle can get everyone to wait. Thanks for the great and encouraging words.

shadow/phantomness- Hiya! I know, it seems that poor Lance's fate is sealed in doom. Alas, the destiny of the greatest champion. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Alexis Ludd- You are SO sweet! I wish I could bake you a huge tray of cookies as a thank you! I just love your reviews with all my heart. Thank you for the positive comments on Gary's thoughts as he battled, I wasn't sure if that would end up reading smoothly or not, but I decided to go ahead with it. So, I'm relieved that it was well-liked. As far as your question goes: the fic is almost over, I think there are about 6 (or less) chapters remaining. Thanks again.

kitsune07- Hello! Your review made me so hyper and happy. Hee hee! Thanks for thinking the chapter was awesome. That made my day. I hope you also liked this one.

DarkAngelTorchic- Hiya! Wowzers! Thank you SO much for the super review. I really appreciated all your great feedback and comments. I'm glad to hear that despite your computer-groundedness, you can still get online: ) you're so sweet! Until next time!

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Aw! You are SO thoughtful. You write such kind, well-spoken reviews and I absolutely take every word into thought. Thanks for liking Jessie & James in my story, they are fun to write about. & also I wanted to thank you specifically for your positive comments on Gary's thoughts throughout his battle against Richie. I was hoping that would be well-accepted. Ty again.

Dave Behave- Haha, don't be so mean to James. Haha! Well, if he makes you cringe then forgive me for spotlighting him so in this latest chapter. Thanks for the great comments (as always!) You're so awesome.

Raevn- Yippie! I got 2 reviews from you. That is doubly exciting! Hee hee. Your review was SO terrific for me. It got my fingers itching to type, and I have been little by little. It took forever to update because of that dumb summer class, ga! At least it's over & I passed, so yeay, lol. I'll be writing and updating faster now. Thanks for liking Team Rocket in my fic. I'm glad I've shed some light on them for you, hee hee.

L' Fleur Noir- I'm sorry I've had a lot of GAML in here lately, but that is just the way it's going right now. I must stick to my story plans, I can't help it. But don't worry, like Brock said, we can't count Ash out of the game yet. Thanks again for your unwavering support. You are so wonderful.

The Golden Dove- I really like your pen name, so pretty! Thank you VERY much for the great review. I really appreciate your thoughts and comments and I can't wait to read your review of this chapter. I can't promise you that this will be AAML or GAML, I can't divulge the ending, so you'll have to keep reading to see, hee hee! Thank you so much!

Smileyaili- Hiya, honey! How are ya doing? Thanks for your kind review. You are so thoughtful to be thinking of my health. I have been doing better & I plan of staying this way as long as I can! You're so sweet!

EagleFox- Hey! Sorry this update took a few days longer than normal, my next one should be up quicker since my summer class is over now. Thanks for the encouragement and super comments. : )

Moomoomoothegirl- Hiya! Hee hee, your review seriously made me giggle. 'please don't kill lance kill ash he's weird...' hee hee, thanks that made my day. You're so funny! I hope you review again.

evryluvsmisty- Hey, honey! How are you? Well, as always you have given me a wonderfully thoughtful and inspiring review. I loved how you started out asking what was wrong with Tracey, lol. & Yup, we will certainly have to cry together, because I have to crush the heart of one character and I actually feel bad about it! Wa! We'll also have to cry because the fic is so close to being over (prolly about 6 chapter left) and I will miss writing it when it is finished.

MagRowan­- Ga! I must need glasses, so many annoying little type-os. How od I miss them? I can understand a few of them like forgetting an apostrophe or something but writing gapping instead of gaping! Blah! Anyways, --; when the fic is over I may have to go back and use your reviews to correct them all. Well, I'm quite flattered that I have you second guessing your usual fic pairings. It's although write for me because half my reviewers are rooting for Ash & the others for Gary and, well, I can't make everyone happy! So I am just sticking with my original tragic story line & not changing anything. I laughed when I read this 'Guess they have a twisted sense of hero worship or something.' Haha, good line. You have a great wry wit! I swear you should be writing fics, you'd rock!

Subieko- Thanks for ALL the reviews! Wowie! That was kind of you & so fun for me to read. : ) Thank you for saying the fic is suspenseful and for your positive comments on Team Rocket. I always work hard on writing them, but, I'm never sure if they come across accurately or not. I'm not a Team Rocket expert by any means. Ty again.

MagCat- Hey there! Okay, I totally loved this line of your review: "Gary's starting to realize that maybe what he feels for Misty is more than a friendship forged in moments of utter despair and misery in a dank, cold, dark cell at Derrick's utter amusement and torture" Haha, wow! You sure create the angsty images. Poor Gary! I feel so bad for him! I really appreciate your keen eye and how you noticed Gary's reluctance to mention Misty's name and how some life came back to him as he began to scheme a bit. You're great (duh!)!

Cosmic Mewtwo- Ga! Your last update was SO GREAT! I hope you will update SLY again soon (hehehe. . . 'sly'). Thank you for liking Gary's inner monologue in the last chapter, I was kind unsure at how well that would be accepted by my reviewers but, so far so good! I'm relieved! I get nervous when I try something that has unique flow from the rest of the piece. Hee hee, glad you also liked TR in the last chapter. They are a fun batch of wack-o's. Read ya soon!

Kagome1015- Thanks for the review! I hope you're enjoying our last few weeks of summer too. It's actually chilly here today.

Ninetalesuk­- Whow, poor Labramon, talk about intense exercise! Thanks a bunch for the review. I hope you liked this update.

megs626- Hey, thanks for the review! I hope you had fun on vacation. : ) I'm also glad you liked the Garyness and the appearance of Team Rocket. Thanks again.

EVERYONE: Thank you all for the unwavering support! My summer class ended on the 14th so I should be able to update more frequently. I don't go back to the University until the 6th of September. . . so that gives me over 2 weeks to crank out as many upadtes as humanly possible, and I will continue to update even after school starts back up, so don't worry, the fic will still be completed sometime this fall. Maia


	41. Chapter 40

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a **re-posting** of this chapter. DarkAngelTorchic kindly pointed out to me that I called Gary "Gray" a handful of times. I _think _I fixed them. & Sorry to everyone else who had read it like that! Oops, that's what I get for Speed-typing. I'm counting on Mag Rowan to note the other "Gray's" that I may have missed! ; ) Hee hee. . . enjoy!

Chapter 40

"I'm so tired, please, why are we doing this _now_?" Ash's voice was merely a hollow gasp. He hadn't been prepared for the rude awakening; he hadn't been ready to have ropes tightening around his throat, nor to be roughed up by this stranger so soon.

"You_ know _why. Now shut your mouth and move faster!" The Revivalist meant business. He had zero sympathy for Ash, and instead proceeded to yank him all the more aggressively down the hallway.

The slippers on Ash's feet were a size too big, and they continually threatened to slip off of his feet as he ran. Ash curled his toes painfully in effort to cling to the warm fabric. So far he had a pretty decent grip on the right slipper; he was pinching it between his big and pointer toes. The sheer thought of being forced to place his bare feet on the icy cement was unbearable. It was too early. He was too weary. What he would have given for his own warm snuggly bed right now.

"But why do I need to do this _now_?" Ash asked, deciding it was worth the risk of another rope correction.

The Revivalist only grunted flatly in response, and he _did_ snap Ash's rope again.

In all truth, Ash _did_ know why he was being lead through the corridors. A few moments earlier this very same Revivalist had already explained the reasoning to him . . .

. . . Apparently Lance and Agatha's battle had already taken place. And . . . apparently, Lance had destroyed her.

No one but The Seer and a select few Revivalists had even witnessed the great fight. None of the other trainers – losing or winning – had been informed of the battles existence. No one except Ash, that was, who had only just now been told about the secret fights outcome.

At about two o'clock in the morning Lance and Agatha had been hastily awakened and dragged from their cells. They were not even given a drop of water before being forced into the battling arena. It was a complete mystery to Ash what types of Pokemon they had received or how long the battle had raged on; all that Ash had been told was that Lance had won, and that it was now his turn to fight Gary.

Ash was stumbling groggily, and the huge slippers were still taxing his steps. He had no idea what time it was since there were no windows in this godforsaken place, but he had a feeling that it was _really_ early. Yesterday, The Seer had announced that Ash would battle Gary in the morning . . . but Ash had assumed that he meant the _late_ morning. If Ash had to guess (judging by how exhausted he currently was) he'd wager that it couldn't be later than five or six a.m. . . . _way _to early for his brain to be focusing on Pokemon battling.

Ash would be the first person to admit that he really was _not_ a good 'morning person'. And this personal knowledge made him all the more nervous because he knew that Gary _was _alert in the wee hours of day break.

Like Lance and Agatha, Ash was not given anything to drink and he wasn't even offered a chance to shower. The Revivalist simply jostled him awake and began hauling him gruffly down the hallway towards the stadium doors.

Ash had finally managed to twist his toes in such a way that the slippers were securely being held in place on his feet. But that was a small comfort. As the Revivalist picked up his pace, Ash was forced to scramble all the more wildly in order to keep up. His stomach began to knot laboriously as though someone were French-braiding his intestines together. Ash looked as though someone had doused him with a bucket of water by the degree in which he was sweating. His robe was utterly drenched; droplets of perspiration were clinging to the ends of his fingertips, his hands were quivering feverishly. Because of the glacial climate in the hall, the sweat across his body was beginning to chill. Ash's legs were actually starting to numb. He was physically a walking disaster of ailments. Despite how rotten his breaking body felt, none of that material pain could compare to the anguish which plagued his thoughts. His mind was consumed by the many possible outcomes which this day could bring. Ash was about to battle his lifelong rival . . . he was about to fight for reasons that were sinful and in a setting that only a demonic fiend could conjure up.

Ash had spent the better part of the night wallowing alone in his dreary thoughts. He had made genuine efforts only to dwell on positive things, such as his upcoming date with Misty, but his mind kept obsessively returning the disturbing conversation he had had with Gary the day before. Gary wanted him to forfeit – Gary had thought a forfeit to be _imperative_ if Ash was ever going to have a future with Misty. Why was Gary so dead-set on this? Was Gary really being selfless? Or was a part of him - someplace – simply unable to stomach the idea of Ash beating him again? Was Gary unable to handle it, despite the morbid circumstances? Ash certainly hoped not, but his mind could not make any other connection as to why Gary would be so desperate to defeat him. Gary certainly had no right to bring Misty into the equation. And quite frankly, Ash was bothered that he had. Using Misty's name to gain leverage was seriously hitting a sore spot with Ash.

Regardless of Gary's motives, Ash could not consider giving up a battle. Especially not here! The Seer was a psychic, the eerie man would know if Ash faked a loss. Besides that, if he lost then he was putting Gary at risk of death. Granted, Ash seriously doubted that Gary stood a chance against Lance, but still . . . there was always a chance.

The _last _thing Ash wanted to do was really win this tournament. He rather preferred being alive over having his body possessed by some dead Revivalist master. He unconditionally _wanted_ to lose, and even more so, he wanted to get the hell out of here and to start his relationship with Misty. But helping Gary to cheat was out of the question. He could not deal with having that on his conscience, and he knew that Misty would think less of him if she knew he purposely endangered Gary further.

_Misty. _Ash didn't know where she had been placed overnight, if she was alone, or if she'd been allowed the company of another prisoner. When it came down to it, none of that really mattered . . . he just prayed that she was okay.

His battle against Gary would take place before a select private audience – The Seer and a few highly ranked Revivalists - just as Lance and Agatha's had been. A small part of Ash was relieved that Misty would not be present to watch him battle today. Her presence was distracting, and up until now Ash had truly not been able to battle at his utmost because he was constantly worrying about her. He fretted over where she was sitting, he vexed over what she was thinking, and if she was okay, and if she was looking at him, or . . . if she was watching . . ._ Gary_ . . .

. . . Misty was so strangely fond of Gary. Ash knew that he was being ridiculous to feel such selfish pangs of jealousy. It was unfounded. It was self-centered and petty. And yet . . . the envious twinges nipped him nonetheless. Ash could not ignore them. And he could not figure out why.

But none of that mattered right now. Ash was going to have to sweep everything else from his mind; he was even going to have to try and forget the tense history he shared with his competitor, and focus solely on what he would focus on if this were any other Pokemon battle: VICTORY.

"Here we are, you ready?" The Revivalist's voice wrenched Ash from his conclusive thoughts. "Well?"

Ash blinked, surprised by the subtle anxiety hidden in the man's voice.

"Ash Ketchem, are you ready or not? This is a very important battle. The Miracle Pokemon will expect a good show. You need to dazzle our wondrous Pokemon!"

Ash titled his head. "The Pokemon? W-will it be watching?" A shrill drizzle of ice coursed through his veins. Terrible memories of the night he was abducted by the creature were returning to him.

The Revivalist shook his head. "No, our Pokemon won't be physically present, but It'll be observing you today as It has been all along."

"It has!" Ash gasped in horror. "From where?"

"No questions! That's enough out of you. I don't care if you're ready or not, we're going in," the Revivalist roughly yanked Ash's rope leash as he opened the arena door.

Ash was lead down a narrow aisle of empty bleachers towards the stage. About a dozen other shrouded Revivalists were standing in the shadows of the arena. They were waiting anxiously for Ash to take his position on the stage. One oddly short Revivalist seemed to be staring Ash down through his dark hooded shroud . . . it gave Ash the chills to have some stranger study him in such an unwanted probing manner. It wasn't fair that they all got to hide their faces behind their shrouds and left him open and vulnerable to have his every facial expression scrutinized.

"Go, on," the Revivalist who was leading Ash un-roped him and pointed to the stage. Ash sighed nervously and climbed the steps, taking his place alone in the spotlight. There was not yet any sign of Gary.

"Ah, welcome, young Ash Ketchem!" The Seers voice was eccentrically gleeful. As usual his voice was being transmitted via a speaker system above the stage, but Ash could still not pinpoint his location. "I hope you are not too terribly frazzled by the means in which we've had to bring you here. I feel that your truest skills will come forth now - as you are tired, weak, and unprepared. Plus, there are no other trainers present to study your techniques or to _distract_ your train of thought. You will be truly relying on your instincts and talent today."

Ash's eyes fell downward blankly; he was not going to allow The Seer to get a rouse out of him.

"The battle will go on like the others, two Pokeballs each. May the best handler win," The Seer continued. "Derrick, bring Mr. Oak to the stage now. I'd like to begin."

Derrick immediately appeared from someplace behind Ash. Gary was being roughly pulled along behind him. Gary made instant eye contact with Ash; it was brief, but stinging. Gary's pitiless blue eyes slashed wrathfully into Ash's - apparently his rival was still holding a grudge over the forfeit matter. Fortunately, the unnerving sting was soon numbed - for Gary quickly seemed to lose interest in staring down Ash . . . instead, Gary seemed far more fascinated by the colors and textures of the walls and ceilings. Gary's eyes examined every centimeter of the surroundings - except for Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes, understanding Gary's point: the cracks on the walls were more interesting to him than Ash was now.

"Get up there, Oak," Derrick snarled, shoving Gary as hard as he possibly could up the stage steps. "Go prove what a loser you are."

Gary didn't grant Derrick the joy of a surprised or hurt reaction - although, Ash assumed that it was because Gary wasn't really caught off guard by the shove, rather he expected Derrick to push him, and therefore had actually been prepared and braced himself.

Once up the steps, Gary casually strolled across the stage floor and took his position opposite Ash. Gary was still avoiding eye contact, but Ash was certainly watching him. Gary appeared relaxed, but Ash was unsettled by how ill he looked. Just yesterday Gary had been a model of health when he defeated Richie, but now he appeared as though he was suffering from some incurable virus. Gary looked as though someone had actually smeared a handful of white powder into his face. He had the faintest smear of dried blood on his lower lip – clearly a mark left courtesy of Derrick. Gary's robe seemed to be in better condition than his skin - only a few splotches of dirt and blood were speckled here and there on the fabric. His expression was unreadable, but his posture alluded that he was in fact feeling weak. Gary's legs were trembling ever-so-slightly, like two blades of grass which are barely grazed by the breeze. The edges of his knuckles were white due to poor circulation and cold. In spite of it all, Gary was still holding his head high.

On the ground below them, the Revivalists were momentarily preoccupied with carrying the sack of Pokeballs up to the stage. They continually had to halt because that short Revivalist and another taller one seemed to be having trouble unknotting the strings on the sack opening.

"G-Gary? H-hey, um, so-so-so-?" Ash was attempting to dull the tension between he and Gary, only his lips barely managed to produce a comprehensible mumble.

Gary flaunted Ash with a nerve-grating smirk. "What, Ash? Forget to pay your brain-bill this month?"

Ash felt his face burn. How could Gary dare to be such an arrogant jerk at a time like this? Had he no sympathy? Had he no remorse or feelings of compassion? Ash did not want to lower himself to Gary's self-righteous level, but he was so angry that the comeback ejected itself from his lips. "Grow up, Gary! Your grandfather would be ashamed of you!"

Gary's reaction was surprising. He . . . smiled – much to Ash's frustration – and Gary's eyes flickered with more challenge than Ash had seen since the league games. Ash instantly regretted returning the insult - it was inappropriate, it was too personal . . . and worst still, it would only egg Gary on . . . probably making him a stronger competitor.

"Listen, Gary," Ash lowered his voice, hoping the Revivalists were still too engrossed with the sack to bother with them. "I don't know how you can make light of this, but I don't have the patience for your crap right now," Ash realized that his tone held the lecture of a disapproving parent, but he didn't care. "We have to battle for our lives and for the lives of everyone else. If you have to insult me to feel more confident, then fine, go ahead. But, I'm not going to insult you back. It's going to take more than your smug attitude and your knowledge on Pokemon to defeat me. Despite your _supposed_ advanced education, we both know that I've already proven to be the best out of the two of us."

Gary's taunting grin faded. "You're right, Ash."

Ash's eyes widened with relief. "I'm glad you see it-"

Gary bluntly severed his words. "Brains _aren't_ everything, and in your case they are _nothing_. Be proud, Ash, because you are flat-out living proof that man can live without a damn brain!" Gary's right eye brow actually twitched, he was incredibly fired up and Ash knew that Gary had only just begun his heated tangent. "God, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. It pains me at how naïve you still are about this entire situation, and at how imperative our last conversation was, yet, you were too selfishly obsessed with nobility to listen to a God-damn thing I had to say! _I'm going to kick your ass_ in this battle. And when it's over, Derrick here is going to have to physically restrain me from pounding your _pathetic empty head in_!"

"Hey! STOP THAT!" The Seer sounded _very _angry. So much for Ash trying to keep their conversation toned down. "You two need to harness that hostility into the battle and keep it only in the battle, got it? There will be no physical skirmishes between you!"

Derrick chuckled with particular amusement. "Obey The Seer, or _I'll_ pound you both right now."

Gary narrowed his eyes into slits. Ash huffed loudly, demoralized and irritated by Gary's outburst. Most trainers would lose the edge of advantage when as irate as Gary was, because most trainers would lose the ability to think clearly. However, not Gary Oak. He was able to focus all the more precisely when agitated . . . Ash knew that Gary was truly going to give him a hell of a fight.

"Let's get this over with," Gary actually dared to direct his words towards The Seer.

Surprisingly, neither Derrick nor The Seer reprimanded him for it. Instead, all the more startling, they concurred.

"Yes, Derrick, the Pokeball sack, please," The Seer ordered, sounding slightly weary.

Derrick rudely snatched the sack away from the other two Revivalists and stomped up to the stage. He walked brusquely over towards Gary and shoved the sack of Pokeballs towards him. "Pick two!"

Gary exhaled loosely and dipped his probing fingers into the sack. He fished around for a few unnecessarily long moments before choosing his first ball. "This one looks good," he reported proudly.

Ash cocked an agitated eyebrow at his rival. "Gary, I know you are just stalling to irritate me, so knock it off already! Pick your last ball."

"Children, _please_," Derrick mocked them angrily; then he turned his sole attention on Gary. "If you don't shut up and pick your last ball. . ." he trailed off, hoping that Gary's imagination would formulate an appropriately horrible threat.

Gary seemed overall unfazed by Derrick's comment, but decided to select his second ball a little quicker than he had the first. He only allowed his hand a few seconds to choose a ball this time.

"Finally!" Ash snapped loudly, not caring if he was getting on Derrick's dark side. Neither Gary nor Derrick acknowledged Ash's impatience.

Derrick marched formidably towards Ash and directed him to also choose a set of Pokeballs. Ash stuck his hand in the sack and took out the first two balls that touched his fingers. He pricked Gary with a slightly prideful glare at how quickly he had been able to decide.

Satisfied that Gary and Ash were _finally_ settled in for their battle, Derrick and the mystery sack abandoned the stage.

"Begin!" commanded The Seer anxiously. "Begin and fight well!"

Gary flashed his infamous arrogant grin, and pitched his first ball forward.

Ash flinched . . .

. . . a Blastoise.

_What were the chances of that?_ Ash thought banefully. "That was lucky, Gary."

Purely pleasant shock was plastered across Gary's face. "Wow," he breathed. "I _am_ _so_ lucky! You are going down, Ashy-boy."

The Blastoise was incredibly intimidating. It was actually double the size of Gary's own precious Blastoise. It was roaring mightily, pounding its own huge fists on its scaled chest. The two water cannons on its back were each nearly as tall as Ash was.

Ash felt his confidence waning, he looked skeptically at the mysterious little ball in his own hand. Gary had a Blastoise . . . a _Blastoise!_ Of all the Pokemon he could possibly get . . .! Could Ash even hope to be half as fortunate?

"Pokeball, go!" Ash struggled to retain a confident tone. He closed his eyes as tightly as possible, almost afraid to look at what he had received. After a short pause, Ash opened one eyelid and peeked at the Pokemon before him.

He was relieved at what he saw.

"Primape! Prrrriiimm_APE_!" his fierce furry Pokemon screeched excitedly. It was vigorously shadowboxing the air before it. The Primeape was nearly five feet tall, and well over one hundred pounds. The savage money dared to glare with challenge into Blastoise's eyes, and the reptile gratefully accepted the unspoken contest of strength.

Ash smiled nervously. Gary looked unthreatened by Primeape's presence; however, Ash was rejuvenated by it. He had a Primeape of his own once, and he loved it dearly. Ash knew how to handle this fighting type quite well.

"Blastoise," Gary chirped curtly. "Hydro Pump!"

Ash ground his teeth together. Gary was clearly eager to annihilate Ash as rapidly as he had Richie.

Blastoise cracked its neck loudly as it prepared its water cannons for the powerful attack. The Blastoise was attempting to frighten the Primeape. Fortunately, Primeape wasn't one to scare easily.

"Primeape, be careful!" Ash warned. The Primeape lanced Ash with an insulted glare, as if to say: _no kidding!_

Blastoise was now ready, its cannons trembled as the force of the water rushed forth - propelling towards Primeape. Primeape had been prepared, and leapt upward in perfect timing to avoid the brunt of the strike. However, Blastoise's aim was also flawless, and it still managed to knock the wind out of its opponent. Primeape was crouched on all fours, its boxing gloves were soaking wet.

"Are you okay, Primeape?" Ash yelled. Primeape nodded positively. "Okay, then, Focus Energy!"

Primeape obeyed Ash at once and began shimmering with a blazing golden light. Its chances of striking Blastoise with a critical hit had now been dramatically increased.

Gary seemed unimpressed by Ash's command selection, but he kept his comments to himself. "Blastoise, Skull Bash!"

Blastoise conceded at once, lowering its enormous head in preparation of the assault.

Ash winced nervously; he knew that a massive Pokemon like Blastoise could do serious damage to the Primeape with such a vicious move. "Primeape, Karate Chop!" Ash was hoping that between the Focus Energy and the Karate Chop that Primape would be able to considerably harm Blastoise.

Primeape was much faster than Blastoise was, and he bolted forward, ramming the side of his fist into Blastoise's head. There was a sickening cracking sound, like a handful of poultry bones being snapped at once. Blastoise flinched backwards in agony; it stumbled dizzily towards Gary.

Gary's eyes grew wide with alarm as Blastoise's unstable shadow loomed over him. He quickly scooted out of the way in time to avoid Blastoise toppling over on top of him.

Ash waited anxiously to see if Blastoise would get back up. Gary eyed Ash with pity. "If you think Blastoise is down, you're worse than the average idiot."

Ash grumbled. "Shut up, Gary! It looks defeated to me!"

"Not really," Gary sighed dully as though Ash were boring him stiff.

Ash felt his cheeks burning again. He hated Gary's haughty attitude, and he also hated it when Gary was right. . .

. . . and, Gary _was_ right – again.

"Blast!" Blastoise roared irately as he jumped upward, intent on completing his Skull Bash attack. The huge turtle charged forward and smashed the brunt of its skull into Primeape's gut. Primeape's mouth opened in unsuspecting horror as all the air in its lungs was shocked from its system.

"No!" Ash wailed as he watched Primeape's limp frame sailing helplessly through the air. "Primeape!" Ash dove forward impulsively, toppling over in effort to catch Primeape's dead weight before it crashed into the stage floor. Ash managed to scrape his own left knee badly, but at least he caught the Primeape's head in his lap. Regardless of Ash's selfless efforts to save it, the Primeape was already unconscious.

Round one went to Gary.

Gary was beaming from ear-to-ear. However, his Blastoise wasn't looking nearly as confident. Primeape had given it one heck of a killer migraine with the Karate Chop.

Ash swallowed timidly as he tossed forward his final ball. The Pokemon that emerged overwhelmed him with a series of mixed emotions.

"A P-Psyduck?" Ash stuttered faintly. He possessed an array of knowledge on this water and psychic type Pokemon. Misty owned a rather powerful example of the species - that was - when it wanted to actually listen to her (which was not very often).

However, this Psyduck looked very little like Misty's stubborn one. This one had feathers of a brilliant shade of copper - not a fluffy dull yellow. It was also large, muscular, and its eyes were gleaming with authority. There was no trace of that dumb blank stare that Misty's Psyduck constantly wore.

Gary seemed to hesitate . . . _slightly_. Ash could tell by the look on his face that Gary was scouring his memory files for information on the duck Pokemon. _Usually_ Ash was a thoughtful competitor and did not begin a battle until his opponents seemed prepared . . . however, Gary was really pissing him off. Ash wasn't going to grant him that courtesy.

"Psyduck, Confusion!" Ash was betting that he could make Blastoise's headache a hell of a lot worse.

Swirling jagged rays jutted forth from Psyduck's eyes. These rays slammed into Blastoise's face like a bowling ball against a dozen pins. Gary stepped back, fearing the results of the Confusion attack.

"Blastoise?" Gary called out, hoping his Pokemon would be sane enough to respond.

Blastoise shuddered violently and began rolling and thrashing against the stage floor.

"YES!" Ash cheered. "You did it, Psyduck! Awesome!"

Psyduck stood on guard, it was not as confident as its young handler was. Blastoise continued to thrash, it was causing major bodily harm to its own limbs as they scratched across the crumbling floor tiles.

Gary tapped his foot restlessly. "The Confusion could wear off," he called brazenly, though Ash detected a hint of concern in his tone.

"Don't count on it, Gary! Blastoise is really hurting itself."

Psyduck was ready to go in and finish the Blastoise with some other attack, but Ash instructed it to stand down. "No, it's not a threat to us anymore."

Gary glanced hesitantly back and forth from the wailing, disoriented Blastoise and the blood-thirsty Psyduck. At last, he buckled: "Blastoise, return." It was not worth it to Gary to make the Blastoise suffer unnecessarily. Ash sighed; Gary had just proven that his obnoxious act of rottenness was just that: _an act_.

Shrugging off his loss, Gary playfully flung his final ball in the air. "Let's see what fate has in store for me now!"

The most fearsomely mammoth Alakazam Ash had ever seen materialized on the stage. It was skillfully wielding two spoons the size of Samurai swords.

Gary cracked a sinister grin, making Ash regret having any kind thoughts about him. "Any last words, Ashy-boy?"

"Gary, that's it! This time I am going to kick _your_ . . . smug, arrogant . . . _ass_!" Ash instantly knew that his mother would have been terribly ashamed of him for cussing in such a fashion, but at this moment he didn't really care. Gary was so outlandishly fixated with beating him that he was acting like a lunatic warlord - and Ash couldn't stand it any longer! In this moment nothing in the world mattered more to him than ridding the world of Gary Oak's spitefully confident smirk.

Gary's head snapped backward in exaggerated surprise. "_Wow_, can it be that Ash has finally grown a back bone? I thought you'd be the king of loser-land forever. Was I wrong? Nah, I doubt it," Gary glanced to his gigantic Alakazam. "Let's show everyone who the_ best_ psychic Pokemon here is!"

Ash had to smile lightly - Gary played on his Pokemon egos the same way in which he stroked his own.

"Ignore them, Psyduck. I know Alakazam is big, but I also know that you can see past his flashy exterior and find his weakness."

Psyduck nodded confidently, wanting very badly to appease the kind young man who was treating him with such respect.

Across the ring, Alakazam shut his eyes. Ash was reminded of a line in the Pokedex: _Closing both eyes Alakazam heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes._ Ash had better be prepared for a serious psychic showdown.

"Psyduck, get ready! And remember, Alakazam is weak against other psychic types."

"Alakazam," Gary decided to make the first move this time. "Disable!"

Alakazam simply bowed its head and Psyduck immediately squealed in distress – one of its attacks was temporarily hindered, but Ash didn't know which one.

"It's okay, Psyduck," Ash assured his nervous Pokemon. "Use Confusion again!"

Psyduck flashed Alakazam with his bewildering psychic assault, Alakazam groaned in minor discomfort, but he did not suffer any detrimental permanent effects like Blastoise had.

"Haha, it didn't work twice," Gary mocked. "Alakazam, Disable again!"

Once more Psyduck cried out in alarm as one more of its moves was restricted. Ash chewed his lower lip. "Psyduck, Fury Swipes!"

Psyduck only stared blankly at Ash . . . it was apparent that Fury Swipes was one of the suffering moves. "Ug, fine, Surf attack!"

That one was in working order. Psyduck's eyes grew wild with excitement as it summoned a massive rush of water from the moisture in the air. Suddenly, Alakazam was swept off of his long legs in a current of flesh-numbing water. The larger Pokemon was sputtering and flailing fearfully as it struggled to keep its head above water.

Gary snarled quietly. "Alakazam, keep your head above the current – use Recover!"

"Keep using Surf, Psyduck!"

Alakazam began to lose control. Its body shimmered weakly in a soft white haze as it attempted to recover its health; however, the more it resisted and panicked the less effective its self-healing technique was.

"Good job, Psyduck," Ash applauded, realizing that Alakazam was beginning to grow weaker. "It can't fight the waves much longer."

Gary stomped Ash's enthusiasm like an ant hill. "Ha, Alakazam, Teleport– just don't leave the ring!"

"Hey!" Ash shouted, as Alakazam vanished in a blaze of scarlet. "That's not allowed!"

"It's legal," that was Derrick. "Anything goes here."

Ash cussed under his breath. He and Psyduck were nervously casing the arena with their eyes – there was no telling where Alakazam would pop up.

"NOW!" Gary ordered curtly. The Alakazam was at once behind Psyduck, it was holding its spoon like a set of iron rods – choking the life from its feathered opponent. "Strangle it!" Gary encouraged.

"Easy, Psyduck! Don't panic," Ash wailed a little louder than he had intended. His Psyduck was gagging and struggling madly to free itself from the spoons which were crushing its throat.

_Think, Ash! THINK! YOU CAN'T LOSE THIS ONE!_

"Psyduck," Ash was screaming now. "HYDRO PUMP! FLIP ALAKAZAM OVER!"  
Like an overpowering geyser, the water blasted from Psyduck's mouth. Alakazam gripped the duck's throat fiercely, but could not hang on as the erupting gush blasted both Pokemon into the air.

"Psyduck! Turn the tables! QUICK!"  
Psyduck greedily snatched Alakazam's own spoons from his hands. Alakazam was incredibly startled. It was so preoccupied with trying not to drown in mid air that it couldn't seize its own weapons back.

"Alakazam, RECOVER!"

"Don't let it, Psyduck!"  
The Pokemon were rapidly crashing back down to the ground. Psyduck was certainly ready to get even – it swung the two spoons at Alakazam like twin war clubs, sending it crashing all the more brutally into the stage floor. Just before the two Pokemon made impact, Alakazam reached out desperately and grasped Psyduck by the throat.

Suddenly, tiles of flooring shattered and blasted in every direction. Dust and sand formed a thick smothering fog over the two Pokemon's bodies.

The Revivalists, Gary and Ash were all waiting tensely for the smoke to clear . . .

. . . when at last the area was clear enough for them to make out what had happened, both Pokemon were fully unconscious. The question was . . . which had fainted first?

Gary grumbled loudly. "Psyduck was so puny; no way it outlasted the Alakazam."

"Shut up, Gary! My Psyduck was the one who pounded Alakazam into the flooring!"

"Enough," That was The Seer. "This is . . . unfortunate. Did anyone get a good look at what happened?"

"Yeah," Gary blared. "Alakazam won-"

The Seer sliced Gary's sentence. "Anyone _besides_ the competitors? Revivalists?"

A muffle of whispers fluttered through the small gathering of Revivalists but none confirmed the victor in any way.

The Seer seemed flustered . . . after all he was _The SEER_ . . . it was no good for him to have not witnessed the truth. "Then, I will declare the victor to be Ash Ketchem," he announced contently.

"What? No way!" Gary cried out in absolute denial. What was left of the color in face had drained away.

Ash felt uncontrollably nauseous, the room around him began spinning hysterically . . . he felt his knees buckle and he collapsed, not even attempting to conceal the tears in his eyes. He didn't really want to win . . . he didn't want to win . . . but he _did _want to save Gary. . .

Ash was inconceivably terrified.

"Congratulations, Ash! From what I bore sights to, the Psyduck was in control and had the upper hand. Ash, be proud, you will now advance to the grand finally and face Lance the Dragon Master for the ultimate reward: THE REVIVAL! You must stand proud, boy! Stand proud and-"

"Wait!" A shrill female voice burst forth from someplace in the room. . .

. . . Ash raised his head, his eyes scanning for that _familiar_ girl's voice. . .

. . . _there . . ._

"Wait, Sir, please," Jessie from Team Rocket suddenly emerged from beneath a dark Revivalist shroud. She boldly chucked her shroud disguise to the side as if it were yesterday's newspaper. "Great Seer, Sir, I saw what really happened! And the Alakazam really won! Gary Oak is the true winner!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

PAST CAHPTER THANK YOUS:

Midnight Mist- Your fic was SO spectacular! I enjoyed every word. Thanks for composing such a fun, sweet story. Thanks for that oh-so-generous review. I loved all your comments and thoughts. Hee hee, I've never been called an "evil cliffhanger mistress" before, but I like the title! I'm also glad that you liked my paragraph showing Gary's weak moment. & yeah, you're right, Team Rocket must be very confident that Lance will win. More soon!

Alexis Ludd- You just never cease to make me feel all warm a happy inside! Just when I think you can't possibly be more kind, you go and give me yet another wonderfully inspiring review. Your confidence in me means more than you know. Thank you.

kitsune07- Hello! Hee hee! Good point, Misty really didn't have anyone to tell before Brock! Poor Misty! All these emotions bottled up inside. Thanks again!

EagleFox- Thanks for the super nice review! I'm so happy you are enjoying everything.

Ninetalesuk- Haha! Thanks for yet another entertaining review. You're so witty. You'll find out soon enough who Misty will "choose".

Jenn- Hiya, hon! Hee hee. . . Yeah, James is. . . odd, lol. Baking Soda tends to absorb odors, so James was hoping to tone down Meowth's foot smell with that Baking Soda. Hehe. . . --; Thanks for the sweet review! You're great!

evryluvsmisty- It means so much to me that you continue to read even though I know that Misty's fixed up feelings (AAML, GAML) are torture for you! Since you'd usually never consider reading any GAMLish stuff, I am deeply touched by your devotion. Thanks so much!

Reanne1102- Me an angel? I'm flattered by your kindness. Thank YOU for taking the time to read my story. I work very hard on it and it means the world to me just to have someone like you enjoy it and then share your thoughts. I hope very much that you will continue to read.

Windstar­- Oh dear! You've gotten yourself into a Misty situation? Haven't you learned anything from her, lol? Hee hee . . . I wish you luck in deciding which of your two guys you will choose. It's never easy to have to pick someone . . . someone sadly always ends up hurt. But I know you'll make the right choice . . . just like Misty will in the end.

Raevn- Hiya! Yup, Pidgey and other Pokemon are slated to be in the next update. Thanks for enjoying the Misty and Brock talking-part. Your comments are so inspiring (as always) Thanks so much! More updates soon!

Mika- No problem! Thanks again for reading my story.

DarkAngelTorchic- Haha, I should tell your mom how sweet you are, lol! I'm sure that Gary would be very flattered to know that next to Ashton Kutcher he is number two! I'm super glad that my version of Gary is so likable! I wub him too!

Shadow74656- Hello! I'm happy that you like my whole Pokeball rigging strategy. I have no clue where the idea come from. . . a void in space maybe? Er? In any case, I sure have fun writing them down and sharing them with awesome people like you. What is the beast you ask? You will find out in less than 4 chapters!

MagCat- Hiya, honey! Hee hee, you got me giggling with your review. Heh, yeah, Brock always seems to have a girl on the brain. I don't think he can even help himself. It's a sickness, lol. Yeah, Jessie did actually have a plan, and since Gary got the Pokemon he wanted it must have worked out. You'll find out how successful Squirtle is in the next chapter! Thanks!

Dave Behave- Hey! What's going on? Haha, Yeah, James and TR are their usual odd selves. Thanks also for liking the Brock and Misty talking part. I spent a bit of time on that actually, trying to get the words right etc. Thanks.

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Aw! Thanks for being so kind to me. Your reviews always make me feel so nice! Writing is such a joy when I am doing it for sweethearts like you. The end is near, thanks for sticking around!

Silver Tiger Claws- Hi there! Welcome to my story and thank you very much for enjoying it and sending me a review. I don't mind the 'french', lol! I hope you'll read on.

MagRowan- Hey, thanks for the super kind review! Thanks for complimenting the scene between Brock and Misty. I spent a bit of time trying to get the right words for the dialogue there. I hope one day you will write a fic, judging by how well worded all of your reviews are I'm certain you would be fantastic. I was a NERVOUS WRECK when I first posted this fic. At first nobody would read it except for Alex Warlorn and Dave Behave. I had basically zero reviewers. And then, slowly more and more people came along and gave my fic a chance. I am so thrilled and stunned by the positive responses. It's more flattering than I can even say. But if I never posted it I'd never have gotten to "know" all of these amazing people, like you! Thanks & I'm so glad we have "met". Hee hee.

megs626- Kudos to you for setting up that egoshipping C2! That was a long time coming, about time really. I'm honored to be included. Thanks again for the SWEET review!

renyun- Hello there! Welcome and thank you very much for reading my story. You are so thoughtful with your comments. Thanks and I hope you'll continue to read on.

Smileyaili- Hey! Thanks for the review. Did you have a good time camping? I am going camping this weekend, on the 27th. I'm excited. I haven't been camping since I was a little girl. Aw! I wish I could bake you a huge plate of cookies for that review. Your unwavering support is so touching; you're such a priceless cyber-friend!

Aimmez- Hello! Thank you oh-so-much for taking the time to read and review my story. I love hearing your comments and I take all thoughts and ideas to heart. The outcome of the fic is still a mystery. . . AAML or GAML. You'll have to read on to find out & I really hope that you will. Welcome aboard, I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying the story.

NOTE TO ALL: My sincerest thanks to everyone! More updates coming soon. I'm going away camping this weekend. . . I'm (selfishly) hoping that I'll have a few reviews waiting in my mailbox when I come home. I just love reading all of your thoughts and comments so much. They totally make me smile and grin all week. Also: I know that I updated faster this time than usual and a few people didn't get a chance to review yet, but I know that you will when you get a chance. I wub you all, Maia


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Please, noble Seer, you must believe me when I tell you that the Psyduck lost the battle. That powerful Alakazam was the true victor!" Jessie was pleading with desperate rigor – as though her very life depended on convincing The Seer of her words. She was putting up a bold front; and Ash had to admit that her acting skills had greatly improved since the last time she had tried to fool _him_ with a fake persona. But, Ash had also known Jessie long enough to recognize that she truly was nervous behind her gallant cover.

Ash was enraged at her; but he forced himself to stay calm . . . he wasn't about to blow the horn on her yet. He wanted to hear what she had to say before he discredited her in front of the Revivalists. After all, if they knew what a scheming, manipulating liar she was then they might decide to harm her. And Ash would never wish that on Jessie, no matter how annoying she was.

Frantic questions were pounding the inside of Ash's skull: _why the heck is Jessie here in the arena? Why did she risk dressing up like a Revivalist? And why is she flat-out LYING for Gary?_

The other Revivalists in the room gasped in horror at Jessie's presence. Some even cussed loudly, declaring that her attendance was a sacrilege! Ash even heard one Revivalist suggesting that her trickery should be her death!

Shouting above the uproar, the Seer intended to address the questions at hand: "What is the meaning of this?" the Seer sounded furious. "Who are you, woman? And how dare you pose as one of my faithful Revivalists! What is your meaning?"

Jessie's eyes widened timidly; she was definitely second-guessing her little dramatic act. Nonetheless, she remained faithful to whatever purpose had driven her. Falling to her knees, hands raised as though in prayer, Jessie began to worship the speakers above the arena as if they were holy statues.

Ash and Gary traded tensely awkward looks. Ash noticed Gary's hands were trembling slightly and that droplet's of sweat were trickling down his brow.

_Strange, Gary wasn't even THIS nervous during our battle . . ._

"Your holy wondrousness, I am Jessie, one of your faithful Team Rocket slav- er, I mean, workers. Please, honorable Sir, forgive my deception! I was just so desperate to marvel at your brilliant ability to arrange these battles. Please, forgive a curious girl! And please, believe me when I tell you that the Psyduck lost. If you will grant me but a moment of your priceless time, I will tell you in detail what I witnessed. Will you hear me out, great, amazing Seer? Please! It is a matter of truth and justice for the Miracle beast," Jessie batted her eyelashes like an innocent baby Eevee.

Ash grunted with frustration. Jessie was _really _laying the act on thick. In fact, he _almost_ believed her!  
There was a pause in The Seers reaction. "You . . . are one of our worker Rockets? Oh . . ." another hesitation. "Jessie, you are forgiven. You have an honest face, child."  
Ash's jaw dropped as though his bottom row of teeth were composed of lead. _Honest face? JESSIE?_

And, Ash couldn't help but notice that Derrick had a similar reaction. He physically flinched - his body actually jerking with surprise - at The Seers words. Ash found that to be quite odd . . . why would Derrick seem startled upon hearing Jessie be called 'honest'? That is, of course . . . unless Derrick somehow knew Jessie? Ash couldn't think of any other reason why he would react so strongly to the outlandish statement.

However, The Seers comment to Jessie did clue Ash in on one imperative fact . . . Ash now knew - without a shadow of a doubt - that The Seer was clearly _sightless_! Anyone who thought _Jessie_ looked _honest _couldn't really have a speck of intuition on anything. He was no psychic.

Jessie glanced up to the speakers, her eyes were actually pooling with joy. "Oh, you marvelous, magnificent Seer! I truly know now that you are all powerful, for you can peer into the very depths of my golden soul! Incredible! Oh, so then you must also be able to tell that I am speaking the truth when I tell you that I DID witness what happened between the Alakazam and the Psyduck! And I swear to you,Great Seer the Alakazam won!If you don't advance this Gary Oak boy, then you will be sending the wrong trainer on to the final round! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Jessie burst into ridiculously fake tears and pounded her fists onto the flooring.

_Okay, that was a terrible imitation of crying; no way will anyone believe her now._

"Jessie," The Seer's voice was gentle. "How did you see this? Are you certain? This is a VERY serious matter."

"Oh, yes! Great, wonderful . . . great . . . great . . ." she was struggling for adjectives. ". . . super Seer. You _see_ I am the shortest person here; I am eyelevel with the stage floor. I saw, in the final moments, that Alakazam hit that Psyduck with a Psybeam attack and knocked it cold! Surely – seeing as you are a fellow psychic - you must have sensed that Psybeam attack!"

"Now that you mention it, I did feel . . . _something._ A strong energy, in fact. Ah, yes, she is right! Bless this young woman. She has saved us from making a terrible mistake!"  
"NO!" Ash screamed, lividly stopping his foot on the stage. "I WON! I know that I won! Don't listen to _her!_"

"_Shut up, Ash_," Gary pierced Ash with a threatening glare. His warning came in the form of a growl. Ash trembled nervously - Gary looked savage; as though he were about to dart across the stage and strangle him without any regrets at all!

"Gary! C'mon! NO!" Ash implored. He was more terrified _for_ Gary's life than he was _of _Gary hurting him.

"Hush up, boy! Respect my decision and accept your defeat," the Seer's tone was unyielding.

"Yeah, Ashy-boy! Shut your trap!" Apparently Gary felt like rubbing salt in the wound.

"Both of you keep silent," that was Derrick fuming again. "If either of you says one more word I'm going to take Misty Waterflower's head and bash it into a wall!"

Ash hesitated, but made a decision . . . arguing to save Gary's life wasn't worth risking Misty's.

Ash cared deeply for both Misty and for Gary. But insisting Jessie's lie could wind himself, Gary, Jessie, and Misty inside Derrick's deadly clutches.

_But, why is Jessie doing this? It doesn't make any sense! Why?_

As the Seer blissfully declared Gary Oak the winner, Ash could do little more than cast regretful eyes upon his old rival.

Ash had just been affirmed a loser in a battle he was certain that he had won.

Gary and Jessie exchanged very subtle, suspicious nods. Nobody noticed their silent communication . . . no body except for Ash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Squirtle had never before been happier to see the light of day! He had spent the past half hour floating down a thick, gooey, stream of sewage. Team Rocket had promised that they would get him out of the Revivalist's base no matter what; and Squirtle _knew_ that they sometimes implied crude methods of getting a job done . . . but, he never thought that they would actually eject his Pokeball into a garbage disposal! It was unthinkably disgusting – even for Team Rocket!

Even though he was inside his Pokeball, Squirtle had immediately known that he was floating within rotting waste. He knew because he could smell it - even from within the ball. He hadn't determined it safe to release himself until just a moment ago when the stench had finally faded; only then did he know he had finally cleared the trash cute and was outside again.

Now that he was at last freed from the ball _and_ the debris, Squirtle had little time to truly savor and admire the warm sunlight and fresh air. Time was of the essence! He was busy scampering as fast as his two stubby legs could carry him.

Squirtle was _not _one hundred percent certain where the other Pokemon were presently located. For one thing: he wasn't even sure that they were still waiting for him. It was very possible that they had given up on him and unleashed a new plan of their own. He was also slightly disoriented from all his time spent underground – he couldn't pin point many specifics as far as which way was North or South. However, he did recognize a few distinctive land marks, such as a Blue Apricorn Tree and a batch of oddly colored orange lilies. These minor land marks told him that he was in the correct vicinity of the forest. No doubt Pikachu and the others were not far . . .

All of a sudden a sticky wad of dirt was flung into Squirtle's face! He sputtered angrily, wondering who had dared to chuck mud at him; especially after he'd gone to such trouble to avoid getting filthy in the trash cute.

To Squirtle's surprise, five Sandslashes, two Sandshrews and a Dugtrio popped their heads out from a hidden hole on the grassy forest floor. The eight Pokemon seemed equally startled to see him. It was a somewhat awkward moment.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle demanded to know who they were and what they were doing!

The largest of the Sandslashes climbed out of the hole, brushed himself off, and approached Squirtle.

"Slash! Sand, Sandslash," the Sandslash explained (very matter-of-factly) that they were all Gary Oak's Pokemon and they had been instructed by Pikachu to begin tunneling a secret passageway into the underground base. The Sandslash went on to inform him that they had all agreed to send a search party after Squirtle via this tunnel. The Pokemon were nervous, after all, Squirtle HAD been gone a frightfully long time.

"Squirtle?" Why dig a hole? Why not enter the same way he had by having that Pidgy drop them through the pipe?

The Sandslash politely explained that they were not willing to risk sending another Pokemon into the unknown - that the Pidgy's advice in that matter could not be trusted twice since (as of then) Squirtle had not yet retuned or sent word.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" they needed to stop digging right now! If they actually reached the base they would ruin Gary Oak's plan. Squirtle told the Sandslash that he had seen and spoken to Gary, and that he had a crucial message for Blastoise.

The Sandslash hesitated . . . he was desperate for Squirtle to tell him the message; he had been fretting constantly about his trainer. In spite of this, Squirtle could only assure the Pokemon that Gary was indeed alive (he left out the part about Gary rigging his battle against Ash; he decided it was not necessary to get them worked up yet). Having the long awaited reassurance that Gary was at least living - the Sandslash agreed to temporarily cease the tunnel construction until Squirtle had had a chance to talk to Blastoise.

"Squirt?" where was Pikachu, the Pidgy, and the others now? All Squirtle could see was dense forests and this rapidly growing tunnel.

The Sandslash pointed to the left; and Squirtle quickly began rushing in that direction. He _had_ to reach Blastoise immediately and relay Gary's message before they all made a horrible mistake! The mystery Pokemon would surly detect that tunnel . . . in fact . . . Squirtle was shocked that It had not already.

It only took a few moments of aggressive running before Squirtle came upon a clearing in the forest where Pikachu, Blastoise, Charizard, Bulbasaur, the Pidgy, and many other Pokemon were gathered. Scattered in the grass around them were the countless dozens of Gary's sealed Pokeballs.

The Pidgy was the first to notice Squirtle; it squawked with sheer relief and excitement. Squirtle was instantly enveloped in the affectionate arms of Pikachu. Bulbasaur and Chikorita were the next to embrace him; even Charizard gave Squirtle a friendly pat on the back. Squirtle blushed slightly; he hadn't realized how much they had all missed him.

After the welcoming party had dyed down, Squirtle was bombarded with demands and questions.

Where had he been? Was he okay? Did he find Ash? Did he talk to Ash? Was Ash okay? Was Gary okay? Where were Misty and Brock? Why were they being held prisoners? How did Squirtle get out? How did Squirtle not get caught? What was the beast Pokemon? Where was the beast? Why did that beast kidnapped the trainers? Why was it so strong? What took Squirtle so long to get back out?

Squirtle could hardly hear himself think, let alone even begin to consider the interrogation. On top of that, there really wasn't time to even get into half of it.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle screamed, instantly silencing the other Pokemon with his rage. "Squirt!" everyone needed to shut up _and_ listen-up right now!

The others quickly obeyed, all eyeing him with increased anxiety.

First thing was first: Squirtle announced that Ash and Gary were alive. An incredible feeling of relief blanketed the group, allowing Squirtle a moment to prepare to deliver his message.

Squirtle tuned solemnly to Blastoise. The massive turtle Pokemon was glowering down at him; Squirtle thought he might bite his head off should Squirtle's news be anything but grand. Gulping, he informed Blastoise that he had had a conversation with Gary. He gravely told Blastoise (and the eager others) everything he knew about the Revivalists, the dead master, the tournament, the beast, the underground base, and then told them how he had stumbled upon – and received help – from Team Rocket. Squirtle then quickly recapped his discussion with Gary . . . carefully leading into Gary's idea to rig a battle so that Ash would lose.

Ash's Pokemon were overjoyed about the ball-rigging plan. After all, that plan meant that their trainer was going to be okay.

Gary's Pokemon were anything but pleased. Blastoise and Sizor were outraged; they began screaming and throwing rocks. Umbreon and Arcanine howled mournfully, and Nidoking rammed his head into a tree trunk – nearly getting his horn stuck in the bark! It was an obnoxious display of anger, one that Squirtle feared would draw negative attention from the thundering sounds.

Squirtle quickly tried to calm them; assuring them that they need not worry because Lance was surly destined to win the tournament. Gary would eventually be freed with the rest of the trainers. However, Blastoise wouldn't hear any of it! That enormously stubborn turtle insisted that Squirtle had condemned Gary to certain death by supporting his selfless idea. Blastoise was not at all convinced that Lance was in any way superior to his trainer – despite the obvious reality that Lance in fact _was._ As far as Blastoise and the other Oak Pokemon were concerned Gary was just as probable a winner as The Dragon Master was. Squirtle admired their faith and dedication to Gary . . . but, they were really being unrealistic. Lance was in a league of his own. A league that tragically doomed him.

Blastoise and Gary's other Pokemon continued fuming and ignored Squirtle's pleas. They were collectively ready to burst into the Revivalists base right then and there. If that wasn't bad enough, their fears were rubbing off on Ash's Pokemon. Now even Pikachu was not totally convinced by Squirtle's words. Pikachu began ranting that Ash may also still be in grave peril. Pikachu and Charizard were preparing to _join_ Gary's reckless massive troop! Squirtle began to panic; this was not _at all_ how he had imagined the Pokemon's reactions to be.

During all this chaos that Pidgy was still adamantly against any of them directly attacking or invading the base. Squirtle and that annoying Pidgy were alone against the rest of them.

Squirtle knew that he had to convince Blastoise to calm down long enough to at least hear Gary's message. Therefore, he quickly announced that the words from Gary were extremely personal. The larger water Pokemon raised a hairless eyebrow, relaxing momentarily with curiosity. Squirtle was originally hoping that this would be a private message for Blastoise only, but he knew that if he tried denying any of the other Pokemon his audience then he'd probably be attacked.

Without hesitation, Squirtle told Blastoise that Gary had given him a direct order _not_ to dare attacking the base unless they were informed by Team Rocket that the losing trainer's lives were undoubtedly in danger. Team Rocket was planning to give them a signal (of some sort) if the worst should happen. Squirtle didn't know what that _signal _was exactly, but Team Rocket had promised it would be something they would instantly recognize without any doubt. Squirtle could tell that Blastoise was about to argue, so he continued before the other turtle could interject. Squirtle decided to put Gary's command into its simplest form: Gary _did_ want the Pokemon to attack . . . but not yet. There was a special place and time when he wanted them to reveal themselves. But Gary did not – on any terms- want them invading out of impulse. Basically, whichever human won the tournament -whether it ultimately be Lance or Gary - this winner was going to be sent off to physically capture and trap the mystery beast _in a Pokeball._ Once this was accomplished, the beast Pokemon would be _temporarily_ out of commission; it would be locked inside its ball and unable to fight them. Gary wanted them to wait until that exact moment, when the beast would be gone, to make their move. And, Team Rocket had also promised to alert them with some sort of mysterious message when the time was right.

The other Pokemon were silent for a long set of moments. They were all deeply contemplating Gary's idea and wondering if they even believed that it _was_ Gary's idea. Surprisingly, Charizard was the first to admit that it was a brilliant plan. Upon hearing Charizard admit the plans intelligence – Blastoise decided that the plan _was_ in fact Gary's because _surely _no one else, certainly not Squirtle, could have invented it. Squirtle ignored the low shot Blastoise took at his aptitude. Soon everyone in attendance -including the Pidgy - agreed.

Squirtle sighed with obvious relief; they had actually believed him. All of them! That was a far greater relief than even being freed from that current of garbage!

Squirtle did not have much time to soak up his success . . . before he knew it the Pokemon were spreading madly in all directions. They were busy forming their exact attack plans for when that moment came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Revivalists wasted little time in preparing for their final battle. The long-awaited moment was at least near: Lance verses Gary.

The losing trainer was promised a secure fate; he would be placed back into a cell and released along with the others once the Revival Ceremony had been completed. The winner might as well have been condemned to spend an eternity roasting in the scorching flames of hell. The victor would be forced to actually try and catch that insane mysterious beast Pokemon. And, supposing he even survived capturing the creature, he then was going to be murdered; his lifeless body becoming possessed by the long dead soul of the Revivalists former master!

Losing was winning . . . and winning was certainly a foremost loss.

Gary Oak had been declared the victor in his tense battle against Ash Ketchem. When the battle had ended, Ash was quickly removed from the stadium – probably taken back to his cell.

Gary on the other hand had been verbally praised and then allowed to take a shower. He was even given an energy bar, a banana, and a glass of orange juice. He was told that Lance had been granted identical favors - if you could call them _favors_ that is. Gary just figured The Seer didn't want them passing out on the stage.

Jessie from Team Rocket had been – remarkably- applauded by The Seer for her _honest_ and _bold_ spirit. However, she was also warned _not_ to dare to witness the final battle. The honor of viewing this particular match was reserved for only the most faithful of Revivalists. Jessie had agreed. Granted, she tended to press her luck in tense situations – however, even _she _was not stupid enough to pull another stunt like she had in order to assure Gary's win.

Gary was extremely relieved that Team Rocket had somehow managed to rig the balls to begin with. He certainly didn't expect Jessie to go above and beyond his expectations by _disguising_ herself as a Revivalist, sneaking into the arena; and then to risk her life assuring The Seer that she'd witnessed Ash be defeated! Gary was still stunned speechless that she'd even pulled her act off. The Seer must have been senile to have believed her . . . but then again, the other Revivalists seemed to believe her too. It was almost too surreal for Gary to comprehend . . . but it had happened. He was labeled the winner.

Gary couldn't help but smirk with amusement. Jessie was one crafty, gutsy, greedy woman. She _wanted_ Gary to reward Team Rocket upon his release, and, by god she dammed-well was going to make certain that she got what was coming to her! Come hell or high water Jessie was not giving up her reward without the fight of her life. And, she had given that fight and given it well.

Jessie had impressed him. When this was over he was going to give Team Rocket whatever they wanted. Cash, convertible cars, and caviar – it was theirs.

Gary had lost the battle. In reality he knew that Ash's Psyduck had beaten his Alakazam. Gary had _seen_ the blow that Alakazam had endured when Psyduck used his own spoons against him; smashing them into his skull. No Pokemon as battered as Alakazam could have survived it. Rightfully, Psyduck had won. Gary knew it. And Gary also knew that Ash knew it.

As wrong as it was on_ so_ many levels . . . a trivial inkling within Gary's mind was reveling blissfully in the fact that Ash _knew_ that Gary had gotten the best of him . . . that Ash _knew_ that Gary had somehow manipulated the situation, and gotten away with it! What that sinister inkling was relishing the most was: that Ash was probably going insane trying to figure out how on earth Gary had done it.

Gary grinned in spite of himself, he just couldn't help it. Besides, from where he stood - _on the stage_ - there was nothing else left in life to grin about anyway.

Gary was not even going to concern himself fretting over the 'what-ifs'. As far as he was concerned there was no chance that Ash would figure out how he cheated. Blunt reasoning: Ash really wasn't _that_ clever. At least, Gary certainly didn't think so.

And besides, no one would believe Ash even if he claimed that Gary had cheated. Anyone he told would just think that he was either bitter about the loss, or that he was being selfless and trying to get Gary out of harms way and trade himself into it.

Gary did not feel guilty about how he had won. After all, Ash had won Misty's heart. She _loved_ him. Ash didn't deserve to win the Pokemon battle too. Gary didn't really feel like being a double loser.

So far everything was going according to plan. By now Squirtle must have reached the other Pokemon and informed Blastoise of his orders. Gary had now successfully made it to the final round . . . he had kept his promise to Misty. She and Ash would both survive now. That was all that really mattered.

On the stage, Gary was restlessly awaiting the arrival of Lance. The Revivalists were supposed to lead him in at any moment.

This was it. He was going to face off against _THE_ Dragon Master, leader of the Elite Four. It was an honor thousands of young trainers daydreamed about, but only a handful would ever truly realize.

And . . . Gary was most likely going to lose. He was prepared to have Lance defeat him in mere seconds. But, they would be a few seconds he would remember forever. If Lance won, then Gary would be the last trainer alive to face him . . . the idea alone was mind-boggling. The era of the Dragon Master could really end here . . . tonight - in this dreadful place. It was inconceivably frightening. _He_ could be responsible for the termination of Lance! That thought alone was a horrendous burden to bear.

As much as Gary did _not_ want to win, he was going to give this battle every ounce of vigor that he had left. As far as he could rationalize things, Lance deserved to get out of here and live a hell of a lot more than he did. Lance was successful, and admired by everyone. The entire world would mourn his loss; the entire world would miss him desperately. The Indigo League would probably have to be temporarily shut down until an appropriate successor could be found - and that task alone would be daunting. For who could ever hope to fill the shoes of Lance?

Gary wondered . . . what did he have to look forward too? Sure, he enjoyed researching Pokemon. But it was a career choice that had made his parents sick with disappointment. After they saw him lose to Ash on television they emotionally disowned him. Not that they had been supportive of him prior to that, but their so-called 'relationship' had only disintegrated all the more. He was still granted the full financial benefits of being a member of the Oak family; but that was only because he was underage and his parents could not legally cut him off - _yet_.

Gary loved his Pokemon dearly. But his new career path was not something that they enjoyed. His Pokemon had little involvement in his day-to-day activities, and what they were able to participate in was purely scientific. Blastoise and the others wanted to battle not to be studied. They were born for fighting; and were incredibly good at it. The thought had crossed Gary's mind more than once that his Pokemon would be better off with a different handler – someone who could train them vigorously and take them to the top.

Gary really didn't have any friends . . . as pathetic as it was; Ash was the closest thing to a 'friend' that Gary had these days. Unless, of course, he counted Misty. Only, his feelings for her ventured beyond the lines of friendship. But even those feelings were condemned. She was in love with Ash. And by the time they got out of here she would be so wrapped up in her own life, by Ash's side, that she'd have little time for Gary- if any at all.

There was very little on the outside worth going back too . . . and virtually nothing out there to look forward too.

Gary sighed dolefully. Maybe it was just this terrible place finally breaking him –hurling him into this pit of depression? Or maybe this place had just helped him to finally_ see_ how empty his existence truly was?

In any case, Misty had been his comfort, his ray of hope, his small taste of what it was like to _be _alive. She taught him too look forward to life. She showed him how too truly want more for someone else, regardless of self needs. Too be noble . . . to be a completely different person. But their time together was temporary; a fleeting, teasing sample of a happiness he would never experience again. Her modest effect on him was merely an aching reminder of how self-absorbed he had been before. Any dreams of a future together with Misty only served to prove how pitiful he really was. Gary and Misty were never meant to be. He didn't deserve a girl like her . . . he was a pathetic fool to ever have hoped for otherwise.

Gary ground his teeth bitterly, watching with genuine interest as Lance was finally escorted to the stage. Lance looked weary; but his eyes still held that classic sparkle of defiance. The Revivalists may have cracked Gary's character, but they hadn't defeated Lance's.

The Dragon Master was limping subtly, and the fabric over his right knee was dappled with blood. Gary cringed, full knowing that Lance had been recently abused. Besides the blood on his knee, Lance's robe was spotless and pure white. All the trainers here were given identical white robes to wear. The robes hung loose and baggy on most of them, making them look as though they were dressed in pajamas. The robes Lance wore fit much differently. His fabric fit tightly; clinging to his skin as he moved. It highlighted all the muscles of his broad chest, making him appear valiant against all odds. It was amazing how Lance managed to command respect no matter where he was. Lance could effortlessly draw all eyes upon himself with a mere nod of his head or a smile. Gary couldn't help but admire him now. Lance took every step with grace and collected confidence, his very presence was somehow encouraging. Even the Revivalist who led Lance up to the stage did so with a vague sense of courtesy.

Gary decided that it must have been Derrick who caused Lance that knee injury, because every other Revivalist in attendance seemed currently awe-stuck by his dignified conviction. There was no one alive who didn't regard Lance on some level . . . well, accept for Derrick that was.

Given the circumstances of their meeting, Lance greeted Gary with surprising warmness. He smiled kindly, his eyes scanning Gary with genuine concern as he noted the younger trainer's frail state.

Gary had no reason to be smug towards Lance. There was no need to even try and intimidate him with mockery (not that Gary even thought it was worth wasting his breath _trying_ to mock Lance). Gary simply offered Lance the same friendly acknowledgement in return. There was little more either one of them could submit for comfort.

"Gary Oak," Lance spoke gently, his voice breezing Gary's ears like a warm autumn bluster. "After watching how incredibly fierce you have fought these past days, I'm honestly not surprised that I am standing here with you today. Your grandfather is a great man, and you have clearly followed in his footsteps."

Gary blinked with surprise; had Lance just praised _him?_ He was momentarily rendered speechless as a meekly foreign emotion swirled within him . . . for the first time in Gary Oak's life he was humbled.

"Thank you, Lance. But I'm really not worthy of ever facing you," Gary wished he could have said more, but the Revivalists were not going to allow their prized trainers any chance at further communication.

"Let's get this started," The Seer sounded slightly frantic. "Derrick, hurry up with that sack!"

Gary and Lance swapped alarmed expressions. Gary knew that Lance was selfless to the core. Gary also knew that Lance _was_ certainly going to try and beat him in effort to save his life. However, in that moment - as their eyes allied in equal fear - Gary could sense the same reservation within Lance that he had sensed within Richie yesterday . . .

. . . _Lance did not truly want to win_. For the first time in his entire life he did not want to win a battle.

It was not that Gary _did_ want to win. Only, in this brief moment, Gary wasn't sure how much he truly cared either way. And what Gary found all the more disturbing about his prior notion was that: Lance honestly looked more worried than he did right now. Lance was covering like a pro – he was wearing that courageous front which everyone admired. Only a faint flicker of sentiment in his eyes alluded to his secret anxiety. Any one less perceptive than Gary never would have noticed . . . but, then again, zeroing in on other peoples weaknesses _was_ Gary Oak's truest talent. It was a blessing and it was a curse.

"Ready to lose?" Derrick hissed, jabbing the sack opening towards Gary.

Gary shot Derrick with a dangerous glare. "Remember what I said, Derrick: if I win, and my body has control of that thing, you're going down."

Derrick snarled, seeming more angry than threatened. But Gary didn't care; he knew that the threat had gotten to Derrick before, and that was all the satisfaction he needed to last a lifetime.

Gary didn't dilly-dally with the sack this time; he quickly selected his two Pokeballs. He was quite eager to get this battle over with.

Gary didn't even watch as Lance chose his own set of Pokeballs. Instead Gary allowed his eyes a moment to glance longingly at the empty seats around him. Just like in his previous battle against Ash, only the Revivalists were present. Once again the losing trainers had been dubbed 'unworthy' of witnessing the final battle. Gary had mixed feelings about this decision. On one hand he wished that Misty were here. He drew strength and resilience from her presence. A shy smile from Misty gave him more encouragement than anything else ever could. However, he knew that if she were here she'd be a miserable basket-case fearing for his life. Therefore he was relived that she would not have to suffer through that now.

"My sincerest congratulations, gentlemen. You have proven to be the two finest trainers of Pokemon on the planet," The Seer seemed overly anxious, but who could really blame him? He'd spent his entire life planning this day. "Remember, that your fate as the victor will be more wondrous than you can even imagine. You will go down in history as the host body for our Master! Can you even begin to think of anything more grand or honorable? An exciting adventure awaits you! You will get to catch the Miracle Pokemon! You will get to speak to It! You will be _respected by_ It! Then you will be graced with the presence of our Master! And I promise you this, the death of your spirit will be gentle . . . and the ceremony to honor the passing of your life and that of the revival of our Master will be glorious. Do not despair, rather, rejoice! This is your fate; this is what you were born for. Everything that has happened to you thus far and everything that will transpire next are events which were _meant_ for you and for no one else," the Seer exhaled for a tediously long time before proceeding. "Now, gentlemen, begin your battle and seal your marvelous fate! Begin!"

Gary curled his lip with disturbance, but kept his comments about The Seers sanity to himself. Gary and Lance cast forth their first balls in unison.

Gary had received an extraordinarily large Porygon. The Pokemon was a blazing shade of neon-pink; the teal shades on his beak, tail, and feet were vivid like leaves in a rain forest. He was clearly made from the finest programming codes that existed – he was probably one of the original Porygon's which started the encoding blueprints for the rest.

Gary was pleased with this Pokemon. Although Gary had never owned a Porygon before, his grandfather had assisted in experiments on the prototype of Porygon2. Gary had been fortunate enough to bear witness to and assist in some of these. His memory harvested a detailed transcript of every move and attack that the Porygon could possibly possess.

Lance had received an Xatu. Not surprisingly it was unnervingly tall and its beak was jagged and hooked at the end like a curling claw. Generally Xatu's had a placid, somewhat reserved expression of their face . . . not this one. It wore the fierce façade of an ardent Fearow! The feathers on its wings were solid shades of blood-red, not a trace of any common white feathers could be found anyplace on its body. It was an eerie looking bird-Pokemon; and the mere fact that it had the power to peer into the future unnerved Gary.

It was also strangely ironic that the very Pokemon Lance wielded already knew their fates. The Xatu knew which one of them was destined to die.

"BEGIN! I SAID BEGIN!" The Seer decided to scream his reminder.

_Ah hell,_ Gary thought cynically, _I've got nothing to lose and nothing to gain._ He winced, realizing that his overpowering despair was greedily devouring his heart. _Win or lose, at least I'll ultimately get out of here . . ._

Across the ring Lance aimed a threatening finger at Porygon. The Dragon Master's lips moved rapidly as he fired a blazing order of attack commands. Gary's demoralizing thoughts were so deafening he couldn't even hear what Lance was saying . . . not that it mattered anyway . . .

Gary already knew what is first attack would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

THANK YOU, THANK YOU:

Alex Warlorn- Hey thanks for the super long review! I was all excited to get such a long and detailed one. Yeah, I think you're right that Psyduck 'truing the tables' is Snatch attack. I totally forgot about it . . . but thanks for pointing that out so I don't make the mistake a second time. You totally made me laugh when you wrote: "Here's a simple question. Who with an IQ above zero or in their right mind would TRUST anything that Jessie and James had to say about anything!" Haha! Good point. Well. . . I guess someone who doesn't know them yet, like The Seer for example. I can't tell you if your predication of my ending is true or not, sorry! That would be like spoiling things. And what I really, really want to thank you for is your flattering comment about my battle scene. I worked very hard on it and I am so glad you liked it. I agree that most Pokemon battle scenes are often boring to read, I set out with a rather ambitious plot line that would include all these battles, and then, half way through I started thinking: 'Maia, what have your gotten yourself into here?' But overall things have worked out well. Such a relief! As far as your email goes, I do have a soft-spot of egoshipping (no secret), but that doesn't mean that I don't like AAML fics too. I just got inspired to write Happy Accident and needed to get some egoshipping out of my system. Maybe I kind of feel guilty for all the torment I'm making Gary suffer in this fic, I dunno. Anyways, as always: THANK YOU!

Midnight Mist- You are TOO thoughtful and sweet! Do I even deserve a reviewer like you? And OHMIGOSH Foreign Territories is SO awesome! I am obsessed with your stories. Thanks for your complements on how I write Gary. I have had quite a bit of positive feedback on him, and shockingly even reviewers who were originally hardcore AAMLers are starting to sympathize and root for Gary. Ha! Now that is amazing. But I am sticking with my original storyline. No matter how man Pokeshippers and egoshippers there are. And I really have a lot of both! But I love them all. And I love you! You are so incredibly encouraging. Update your fic soon.

shadowphantomness- Hey! Well. .. Lance is served, lol! Did you like how I wrote him? I consider you to be the "Lance expert" around here. LOTS more Lance next chappie too.

DarkAngelTorchic- Thank you so much for your review! You got a puppy? What kind? How old? I LOVE puppies, hee hee! And you got a boy number, eh? Well, I think the puppy and boys number are better than an update of this fic, but I'm flattered that you ranked the update with other such great things. Thanks again for pointing out my type-os of Gary's name. I'm so ashamed! I fixed them tho! Thanks for saying my love triangle isn't too cliché. I was nervous at first that no one would like the idea, but I'm glad I was wrong. Thanks again.

Windstar- Haha. Thanks for the great review! Gary is rather sneaky; I almost do feel bad for Ash. I'm sure he is going nutty trying to understand why Jessie did what she did. Ty!

Alexis Ludd- You are the best! Your review for both my fics had me grinning like an idiot all day. I seriously was smiling so goofily that I prolly looked like James from Team Rocket. I am still just in awe by how wonderful and lovely your reviews always are. If you keep praising my fics like this you run the risk of me permanently having a smile on my face, lol! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.

Shadow74656- Hiya! I hope this latest update has answered your questions. Thanks so much for the encouragement. I really appreciate your reviews.

Crazy4TR112- Hey! Hee hee, don't even worry about not getting a chance to review the other chapter. Life is busy – I know all too well. I'm just so grateful to have a reviewer like you. Any time that you have a chance I'm thrilled to have your audience. Thanks for your sweet comments!

Ninetalesuk- Haha! Thanks for the review! As always you got me smirking. Well, your questions about Jessie and The Seer should be answered in this chappie I hope. Thanks again.

Lyra loves to read- Hey there! Glad you're back. Don't worry about the later reviews. I knew you were visiting family. I'm pleased to have feedback from you anytime. And thanks also for liking my other new fic. I knew you would. So I make you wanna hug & squeeze Gary, eh? lol. I'm sure he'd be very flattered to hear that! Ty!

renyun – Hiya. Yeah, sorry no Misty again. Don't fret, she'll be back in the next one! And not only will she be back but she will interact with BOTH Gary and Ash! Will thank help? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Aimmez- Hello! You are a total sweetheart. Your kind words inspire me so much every time! Thanks so, so, so much! I hope you liked this chapter.

megs626- What can I say? YOU ROCK. You are an asset to this entire section with your C2. It was long overdue and you've assembled such a fantastic array of stories. Congrats and well-done. If you ever need help of any kind with that let me know, I'm there! Thanks for your kind words. I appreciate them dearly.

Raevn- I have probably told you 'thank you' about a hundred times now. Let's see is there any other way that I can express my gratitude? Show my appreciation? Display how grateful I am . . .? I would give you an enormous plate of cookies and brownies and cakes if I could! You give me such unwavering support and encouragement. Your words of confidence have cheered me on more than you know. Ga, look at me, getting all mushy. Gary wouldn't approve of all this sentiment. lol. I so enjoy reading your thoughts an comments. Oh and btw: I was never sure if Misty's last name was Waterflower or Williams. Heh, oh well, at least now I know. Although I think Waterflower is much prettier, hee hee.

Dave Behave- I've put you in suspense, eh? Well. . . better? Hehe, prolly not since I didn't actually resolve anything here. Sorry! At least now you know Gary's message to Blastoise right? Thanks again.

evryluvsmisty- Thanks so much for your generous reviews of both of my fics. You are so awesome! I was incredibly flattered that you even gave Happy Accident a chance since it was egoshipping. Thanks! I totally enjoyed reading your reviews. And the one for this story was wonderful and so entertaining for me to read. I loved your thoughts on 'what could happen' with the whole Gary – Misty – Ash love triangle. Misty will be in the next chapter. Thanks again!

Mika- I haven't forgotten. I'll do my best! Promise. Thanks so much again for reading. Do you have any fics? Maybe you should write one about May Oak sometime – I'd love to read it!

Jenn- Hey, honey! You got me laughing with your review: "I want to hurt Ash for not listening to Gary, who is - of course - very wise;)" haha! You're so funny! I love your reviews!

MagRowan- Haha! Glad I made you sick with my French-braiding intestine line, lol. Well, I didn't really wanna make you ill, but I'm thrilled the description packed a punch. Yeah, I think you are right about the 'get a rise' out of him line – when I read it back rouse didn't sound right at all. You're also right that Gary is incessantly insufferable to Ash. I actually felt bad for Ash in the last chappie. He couldn't think straight because Gary was ripping on his character so ceaselessly, alas. I guess I'm just the mean one really, lol. I giggled when I read this part of your review: "Gr... I want Gary to lose because I want him to end up with Misty." Hee hee, I don't think you've ever growled in a review before, lol! I do that all the time. Well, thanks SO much. I'm ever-grateful to have you reading.

The Golden Dove- Hee hee, thanks for your super review. I'm glad the "crowd" went wild, lol. You're so thoughtful to say all those kind comments about my story. I hope you enjoyed this one and I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts.

star's dreams- Hi Star & Lime! Did you go back to school yet? Hopefully your questions regarding Jessie will be mostly answered here. I really appreciated this line in your review: "Gary's smugness and Ash determination. They'll be rivals forever" Star, you have a lovely, simple way of putting things into perspective. I'm so lucky to have a reviewer like you.

MagCat- Hiya, honey! Okay, I updated now it's your turn, lol! I so love your fic! And thank you VERY much for reading both of my fics. You're awesome. Haha, your comments about Jessie couldn't have been more perfect. Hahahaha, and I LOVED how you just said "Derrick needs to go to hell"! I just started cracking up when I read that. Ga, and you haven't even seen the worst more freaky parts of Derrick's character yet.

LeikaLai- Hiya! When are you gonna update? I'm DYING of the suspense over here. Thank you so much for your intuitive and fantastic comments on my fic. It's so flattering to have a writer like you actually read and critique _my_ work. Ga, I'm nervous now. I really enjoyed reading your review; you actually gave ME a lot to think about. You are such an expert on the characters. Thanks SO much, now, having said that: go on an update. Hee hee!

Yoru Ryu- hee hee, thanks for waving a flag about, lol. And thanks even more for the motivating review. Lots of Lance to come next time! I really like writing Lance; he's such a fascinating character. Until next time!

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Hiya! Wow, thanks for saying my fic was 'nerve-wracking' I totally take that as a compliment. Hee hee! I was trying my best to make it tense. Haha, the Seer reminds you of some of your customers, eh? Haha! Oh, dear! What kind of job do you have? I have a part-time job at Pets Mart and we sure get some wacky-old customers there. I was truly flattered to be labeled as one of your favorite authors. You are so kind, and now I'm blushing.

xox.Annie Potter.xox- Hello! Thank you SO much for reading this story (and my One shot). I am so thrilled that you are enjoying the story. Yeah, I know it is a dark fic. . . I wish I could say things get better . . . heh heh heh . . . I can't make any promises yet. Also, thank you for liking how I write Gary. I just love writing about him. He mystifies me and I just hope I do him justice. Thanks for the vote of confidence, you certainly DID get me fingers typing faster. The fic will prolly be don every soon, I sincerely hope you stick around. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter.

animeli0us- Hiya! Welcome to my story! And thank you for two reviews! That was extra-sweet of you. You gave me twice the motivation, hee hee. You TOTALLY got me laughing in your review of my One shot when you wrote: "burn ash" haha! That was randomly hilarious! Thanks, I needed the laugh. I hope you'll R&R again.

Smileyaili- Hey, sweetheart! I'm glad that was your favorite chappie! I aim to please. I'm super happy that you enjoyed it and were in suspense. How's life going? Back to school yet? Ty!

CrystalRose727- Thanks for being the very first person to read my One shot. I'm glad you read it even tho it wasn't pokeshipping, You're so sweet! And thanks a bunch for this review of WYB. Hee hee, happy you liked (meanish) comment to Ash. Aw, poor Ash. Gary is so wicked to him at times . . . well, most of the time. I gottah read your fic now! I just got the author alter!

WhiteEmbers- Hiya! Thanks a ton for the review! I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying . . . typing as quickly as humanly possible, lol. Well, the puppy dog eyes worked: I hope you liked the chapter. Come back and R&R again! THANK YOU!

EVERYONE: Is it true that we can't address our reviewers in our stories? I recently started hearing this, any truth to it? If anyone knows please let me know via email or something. ANYWAYS: Thanks a ton for reading! I start school on the 7th, ugg, but I'll still try and update as quickly as possible. My younger sister just moved away to start her first year at a different University and I'm a little down-in-the-dumps. I miss her! So hopefully I can get past my sadness and the next chapter will be up soon. Looks like 3 chapters left, plus the epilogue and that's it. Thanks for sticking this out with me. It's been a privilege to have such outstanding reviewers. Until next time, Maia

p.s.- I wrote a new One shot titled Happy Accident. If anyone is interested please give it a R&R! I'll warn you now it is an Egoshipper, but it has ZERO connection to Watch Your Back. It in no way has anything to do with this story. It was just a spur-of-the-moment fun fic kinda thing! _Thank you an extra ton to those of you who have already read it. It is INCREDIBLY flattering to have reviewers so kind that they read my stories no matter what. _


	43. Chapter 42

Authors note: When I first finished this chapter it was 19 pages long! I know you guys and gals like the story, but 19 pages is enough to burn even the most devoted reader out! Thus, I had to break it into two chapters. The good news: it's a shorter chapter & I'll update again in a few days. The bad news: I had to add that extra chapter which I didn't want to do. Well, read on and I hope you will enjoy . . .

P.S.- Special thanks to MagRowan for pointing out all the type-o's in this chapter – they are now gone!

Chapter 42

Xatu had already assaulted Porygon with a ruinous Leer Attack. The Leer had crippled Porygon's defense before Gary had even had a chance to prepare any resistance. Gary wasn't at all surprised by how quickly Lance had gained the upper hand; after all, he wasn't the leader of The Elite Four for nothing.

Lance was beyond formidable. He had nerves of steel, confidence of iron, and golden good looks and charm to match. He was the kind of Pokemon trainer that could shatter the nerves of his opponent by merely flashing an assertive grin. He could also profoundly intimidate his opponen's Pokemon by simply pointing a condemning finger in their direction.

That was what Lance was doing now. He took an audacious step towards Gary and the Porygon; then extended his fist as though intending to physically strike them down. His pointer finger was aimed like a sniper rifle at Porygon's head; threatening to somehow blast it with an invisible death ray should it dare to even think itself his Xatu's equal.

Gary had to admit, Lance looked frightfully menacing. The glint of anxiety Gary had detected moments before had completely been scorched away by vicious glory-seeking flames. Lance certainly _appeared_ to want this victory. But deep down . . . Gary knew that he was desperate to lose.

_That's my edge,_ Gary reminded himself cautiously. _I have to remember that I SAW Lance's weakness, he is afraid of winning. He WANTS to live. He doesn't want some crazy demon Revivalist in his body. Me . . . of course I don't WANT it, but . . . at this point . . . I'm not sure that it matters . . . Bottom line: I can't be the one responsible for the death of the Dragon Master. If there's even a tiny chance that I can save Lance, I have to try! _

"Xatu, Night Shade!" Lance intended to maintain his advantage. He was counting on the fact that Xatu was at a high level for his attack to be potent.

"Porygon, let's go!" Gary screamed; jolting himself from his unbearable gloom. It was time to do what he did best: fight. "Porygon, use Sharpen! Let's boost that attack power!"

Xatu's narrow eyes became infested with a sinister fog; it was preparing to unleash its Night Shade attack. Xatu was much faster than Porygon, and blasted it with the devastating dark ray before the Sharpen had been completed.

Gary flinched along with Porygon as the Night Shade caused considerable damage. Porygon had been practically knocked senseless from that one attack alone!

"Don't sweat it, Porygon," Gary didn't sound quite as self-assured as usual, but his Pokemon didn't know any better. "Use Recover!"

"Don't allow it to Recover," Lance warned sternly. "Xatu, Psychic attack!"

Gary chewed his lower lip until it bled. Porygon was glowing brightly – it was in the process of recovering from the Night Shade which had shattered its physical state.

"C'mon, Porygon! Hurry up and Recover!" Gary screamed; his voice hoarse from the vocal strain. "Xatu is going to nail you with the Psychic Attack at any moment!

Porygon was rushing; it managed to successfully repair all of the damage to its beak, and most of the damage to its left foot. But before it could conclude the repairs, Xatu viciously sliced its mind with the destructive psychic energy.

Porygon was a computer program, thus it could not _feel_ pain. Nevertheless, its body began flashing hysterically; its physical image fading in and out of sight at an alarming rate. This Xatu was possibly more deadly than Lance.

"Porygon, hold on! Tri Attack!" Gary yelped his order, desperately hoping his Pokemon could endure long enough to even execute the attack.

". . . Peck," Lance ordered flatly, the tiniest tinge of hesitation in his tone. Gary was startled by Lance's attack choice – so far he was easily beating Gary with long range attacks. He had no need to even risk Xatu's health by allowing it close enough for Porygon to snare a hold of it.

_Lance is . . . faltering . . . he's realizing that he's doomed. That I'm no match for him. _Gary clenched his fists with frustration. _Dammit! No! I can't let him destroy me like this. I won't let him die for me, I'm not worth it. I'm NOT worth it! _

Xatu charged forward brashly; its jagged beak raised and ready to stab Porygon's program from existence.

Sweltering beads of sweat clung to the back of Gary's neck. His stomach whirled with anticipation as Porygon discharged its Tri Attack. The Xatu used its nimble body to leap over the bolt of ice and to dodge the ring of fire. Luckily Xatu could not evade the shock of electricity - and Porygon managed to fizzle more than a few feathers on the birds head. But, unluckily, Xatu had not been paralyzed. It was only momentarily deterred before continuing its aggressive charge at Porygon.

_Porygon is doomed. It's terribly weak and there is little more I can do now. I've got to find a way to play on Lance's weakness, to amplify his fear of death . . . but how? How do I make him see how much he's got to live for? Maybe I can prove to him that I'm not worth dying for . . .? But how? I just can't think of any possible way to crack him! _

"Porygon, tackle!" Gary cried out in a wretched attempt to damage Xatu as much as possible before Porygon ultimately was destroyed.

Porygon obeyed weakly, hurling its battered frame onto Xatu as the bird drilled its beak incessantly against it.

"Keep Pecking!" Lance was adamant; his tone so unyielding it was as though he had an invisible harness on the Xatu and could control every motion of its head.

Xatu squeaked in moderate discomfort as Porygon's weight smashed against it, but did not relent with its Peck.

"No!" Gary wailed desperately - wishing his verbal plea could somehow sway the battles outcome.

Ultimately, defeat was imminent. As Xatu landed a terminal Peck, Porygon's program flickered from sight.

Gary sighed mournfully, and quickly recalled the injured Porygon before it vanished altogether.

_That was a record – my fastest defeat to date. Lance obviously doesn't do anything half way. At least Xatu is injured; it can't have much stamina remaining._"Pokeball, go!" Gary spent no time in pitching forth his last ball. _Because of my inadequate abilities Lance is going to suffer and die? This is disgusting! I have to try harder! Lance deserves to LIVE! _

"Jynx, Jynx, Jynxxxxx," came the gleeful song of Gary's final Pokemon. He winced skeptically; this Jynx was rather plump and slow looking. Gary had been hoping for a muscular and brash Pokemon, something like a Machamp or a Golem.

_You can do this, Oak. This is your last chance to save Lance. Now THINK! You have a Smoochum back at the lab. Remember? And Jynx is an Ice and Psychic type. You could conceivably snare the lead from Lance here. _

Jynx was quite engrossed in wiggling her hips exotically towards the Xatu. She seemed to be trying to persuade it to join her in a battle dance.

The Xatu turned its face away from Jynx - it was a wise enough Pokemon to know how hypnotic her dance spells could be – it did not want to be mesmerized by her.

_This Jynx may be a tad on the heavy side . . . but she's got charisma. She's clearly at a high level and knows how to use her entrancing songs and dances. Let's see if she's got strength to match her foot work . . ._

"Jynx, Blizzard!"

Lance frowned, raking a stiff hand through his neon-red spikes. He was obviously hoping that Xatu's luck at evading status changes would continue. "Xatu, Fly!"

"Damn!" Gary cussed a bit louder than he had intended; he had urgently needed to strike that Xatu with the Blizzard – he couldn't risk Lance getting the first move in again.

Xatu flapped its wings, darting above the arena just in time to avoid the barrage of snow pellets which Jynx was blasting from her fingertips.

_I HAVE to hit that Xatu the second it comes down! Otherwise it's going to soar downward and try to slam into Jynx . . ._

As Xatu came thundering down towards Jynx, Gary . . . hesitated. The Jynx glanced backward anxiously, her eyes silently begging Gary to hurry up and give her a command! Gary had an idea . . . but he didn't want Lance to hear him yet . . .

Xatu was only a few centimeters over Jynx now . . .

"Jynx," Gary screamed brashly. "Grab on to it! Ice Punch!"

Lance didn't quite expect _that_ . . . but, he was also far from unnerved by the unusual command. Lance knew that the regular tournament rules didn't apply here and he was prepared for Gary to launch a few unconventional techniques.

Jynx moved with mind-boggling speed for such a pudgy Pokemon! She easily snagged the Xatu by its skinny gizzard with one hand, and landed a flesh-numbing Ice Punch to its beak with the other.

Xatu had evaded all three status changes during Porygon's Tri Attack; it even flew above Jynx's Blizzard - but now, at last, the vile bird was frozen solid. Only a few mangy feathers stuck bleakly out from the ice block.

"Finally!" Gary couldn't help but cheer a little; he never expected to _actually _defeat Lance's first Pokemon. This was a major victory! Gary's confidence received a mega-adrenaline boost.

Lance seemed _slightly _taken aback by Gary's win . . . but, the Dragon Master recovered easily from the hindrance. Lance was soon mentally weighing the pros and cons of recalling Xatu. The bird was weak, and there was really no guarantee it would be able to struggle free from its icy prison. After a brief moment Lance settled upon a decision, and he withdrew Xatu.

"Go, Pokemon!" Lance hollered as his last Pokemon materialized before him. He had received a Quagsire. Lance's face was unreadable; Gary couldn't decipher his opponent's opinion of the slimy Pokemon. However, Gary somehow doubted that Quagsire was a type that Lance would ever go out of his way to catch for himself. Quagsire's were known for being slow, carefree, lazy and . . .

. . . Gary smirked, the more he thought about it, the more the Quagsire reminded him of Ash.

Of course, this Quagsire was indeed a cut above the rest of its species. Even though its greasy body moved about the stage at a Slowpoke's pace, its beady black eyes held a sparkle of intellect that Gary had never seen in a Quagsire before.

_Okay, it's a ground and a water type. Jynx has a fair match ahead of her. She'll have an advantage over Quagsire's ground characteristics; however she'll have to struggle against its water powers. I'll just have to pray that Lance isn't very good a handling Quagsire's . . . _Gary frowned doubtfully. _Yeah right, like Lance isn't an expert on everything. _

Gary glanced hesitantly across the arena stage at Lance. The Dragon Master was staring gravely back at him. This was really_ it_. They were down to their final two Pokemon now. Gary had somehow imaged the final battle to be between two clashing super powerful Pokemon . . . like a Dragonite verses a Nidoking, or even a Ursaring fighting a Typhlosion would have been _something _grand! It was _almost _comical that he should be wielding an overweight Jynx and Lance a sluggishly Ash-like Quagsire.

Lance's eyes united regretfully with Gary's. Both trainers seemed suspended in a momentary lapse of raw emotions. Gary watched ruefully as the inferno of conviction in Lance's eyes perished – leaving only a bleak wasteland of sorrow reflecting back at him.

In this very moment, Lance was finallystarting to crumble. The realization of his inevitable _victory _had suddenly smashed into his soul like a wrecking ball against an abandoned building.

Lance was the best Pokemon trainer in the world . . . and Gary couldn't defeat him. By this time tomorrow Lance would probably be dead. His body forever invaded by the evil soul of a mad man . . . he would never see his family again, he would never see his Pokemon . . . _this was his last stand_. His superior dragon reign had come to an abrupt and premature end. So tragic . . .

. . . it was a sinful waste of a great man.

Lance trembled faintly, his barren eyes washing over the curious face of the Quagsire who was eager to start fighting.

_Look at him! _Gary's thoughts blared once more. _ Lance has got SO much to live for . . . I AM GOING TO SAVE HIM! They say that Lance is impossible to defeat . . . but I've found his vulnerability . . . its time to reveal his fatal flaw . . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0

The Quagsire slanted its head with genuine concern. Rumors of Lance's achievements were not unknown to any Pokemon - and Quagsire wondered why the famous man standing by him now appeared so sad?

Lance smiled softly at the water Pokemon, but the flames of confidence had been forever extinguished from his eyes. Lance realized his terrible fate and had no choice but to accept it. Gary Oak was a child . . . just . . . a child . . . and he couldn't allow the Revivalists to murder him!

Lance forced a pathetic smile for Gary. The young man was glaring at him with extreme intensity, a wry smirk playing on his lips. Lance was impressed by the kids boldness – Gary Oak didn't even look afraid anymore. The kid had a serious attitude and courage to rival it. He had mouthed off to every Revivalist here - been beaten morally, physically, and emotionally and yet, could still conjure up a smug gloating grin of defiance . . .

Gary's wry smirk transformed into a faintly arrogant one. "I beat Xatu."

Lance's nostril flared with slight amusement. "You'll make a fine Elite Four member one day, Oak," Lance breathed, emotion hindering his vocals further.

"Thanks, but, no," Gary's smile grew broader. Lance narrowed his eyes, unsure of Gary's meaning. "But," Gary continued. "One day Ash Ketchem _will_. And, Lance, you'll be the one there to hire him."

Lance swallowed as sentiment stung him. Did Gary actually think that they were both going to live through this? Was the young man in serious denial about the situation? Lance sighed, that must be the case . . . there was no other possible explanation for Gary Oak to be smiling and thinking to their futures.

"THE BATTLE!" roared The Seer furiously – apparently not appreciating their pause. "This is the _FINAL_ battle!"

"Fight or _else_!" Derrickadded, although his threat was really quite unnecessary.

Lance and Gary exchanged apprehensive expressions and nodded. Stalling served no further purpose.

"Quagsire," Lance cleared his throat, struggling to retain his commanding front. "Get ready, Tail Whip!"

"Jynx, Pound!"

Quagsire hesitated. The Pokemon was still genuinely unnerved by his legendary handler's emotional state. It was remarkable to see a Revivalists Pokemon with compassion . . . but then again, the Pokemon here had always reacted differently towards Lance than to the rest of the captive trainers; even the Snorlax Lance had used against Giovanni respected him. When you were Lance _everyone_ revered you.

Jynx was rapidly charging forward, her fist raised and ready to slam Quagsire to the ground.

"Quagsire!" Lance barked crossly. "TAIL WHIP!"

Quagsire's round head shuddered with alarm as it comprehended its dangerous situation. Quagsire twirled slowly, a magical aura radiating from its tail and onto Jynx. Jynx winced as her defense plummeted, but continued her rush despite the pain.

"Quagsire, move!" Lance's warning was futile. Jynx had already packed a powerful fist against the oily lizards back.

Quagsire yapped in agony! His body was catapulted - skidding forward across the arena floor! Lance paled – even _he'd_ never seen a Jynx _that _strong!

_It's unnatural,_ he decided. _There is no other explanation!_

"Nice work, Jynx! Do it again!" Gary was determined now; he'd finally gained the upper hand.

Lance shook his head, unable to figure out why Gary Oak looked so _pleased_ to be gaining on him? Had the kid gone _totally_ insane?

_I've got to end this now,_ Lance resolved nervously._ I'm going to finish it quickly._"Quagsire, let's end this, Earthquake!"

Jynx had been on her way to deliver yet another mighty Pound attack when the Earthquake came. Quagsire obediently began an insane display of stomping the arena flooring. Its huge lizard feet banged and tramped mercilessly against the tiles. Before Gary could verbally steer Jynx from harm; she was already toppling left and right, her plump body rolling like a rubber ball on harsh ocean waves. Jynx was scrambling frantically in effort to avoid being fully crushed by the huge chunks of flooring around her! At last the tiles beneath her feet fully shattered; and Jynx was thrust forward ruthlessly. Her head cracked loudly against a massive hunk of jagged floor. Blood immediately drizzled down Jynx's forehead; her eyes fluttering as unconsciousness whispered sweet temptations in her ear.

"JYNX!" Gary's voice was shrill with terror. He was utterly stunned by how detrimental that _one_ Earthquake attack had been. He knew that this Quagsire was special in comparison to the rest of its kin – but he'd never have guessed it could cause an Earthquake to rival a Steelix. Gary stared frantically at Jynx. "Don't you DARE faint on me! DON'T YOU DARE! I need you, Jynx!"

"Let's finish this," Lance announced coolly; avoiding Gary's beseeching eyes. "Quagsire, finish Jynx off with a Headbutt and-"

"NO! LANCE, NO!" Gary's naturally controlled voice splintered into a frail screech of despair. "Quagsire," Gary tuned solemnly to Lance's water Pokemon. "Don't do it! If you finish Jynx off, then you are finishing Lance off with the same blow!"

Lance's eyes expanded; but were unable to absorb the painful shock and extreme perplexity generated by Gary's words.

In response to Gary's plea, Quagsire halted. The Pokemon required a moment to consider its advance towards the defenseless Jynx. Quagsire instead gaped up at Gary, legitimately interested as to what the young man had to say.

"OBJECTION!" Derrick snarled lividly from the side of the stage. "Seer, Oak is appealing to the Pokemon for god's sake! Eliminate him!"

"Now, now, Derrick," The Seer replied with blunt irritation. "Anything goes. They are supposed to try and win by whatever means possible. CONTINUE! CONTINUE!"

"Quagisire, _please_, stand down!" Gary knew that he was trembling. He knew that he was distraughtly _begging_ a Pokemon! But at this moment in time . . . dignity was worthless. Saving Lance was all that mattered any more – no matter what the cost. "Jynx," Gary kneeled gently beside her still frame. He tenderly brushed a strand of bloody hair from her eyes. "Please, Jynx, all I'm asking for is one more attack. Can you give me that? Please! We_ have_ to save Lance!"

"_Save me_?" Lance gasped; taking a tentative step forward. "Gary . . . no, this is foolish. You can't beat me. I . . . I can't tell you how much your selflessness means to me, but . . ." Lance trailed off . . . he was overwhelmed by the mysterious devotion and sacrifice that Gary – a person he barely knew - was desperately trying to make for him. This young man was honestly willing to _die_ for him! Lance shut his eyes, breathing steadily as he prepared himself to speak: "Quagsire, Headbutt." There was zero mercy in Lance's tone.

Gary sighed mournfully. "_I'm not worth it, Lance_," his words expired before they even left his lips - they never reached Lance's ears. However, Quagsire and Jynx had the supernatural hearing that all Pokemon possessed, and they _did_ hear Gary's desolate confession.

The two opposing Pokemon locked eyes in a rare moment of unspoken understanding. Then . . . Jynx stood up. She was frail, bloody, wobbling in anguish – but, she stood up none-the-less.

Gary exhaled brashly, a sparkle of relief igniting his expression. Lance's jaw drooped open slightly, he was bewildered . . . was that Jynx _really_ going to fight? She could barely stand! How? After the lethal Earthquake she had endured there was no way. And why would she even bother to try? Gary wasn't her trainer; she had no reason to struggle for him! Jynx had no reason to feel indebted to please him! What the hell was going on? In all rights that Jynx should have been comatose.

Lance clenched his jaw; warily studying the Jynx. _She doesn't stand a chance in hell, _Lance assured himself.

"Quagsire-," Lance blared the Pokemon's name urgently . . . but then, for reasons unbeknownst to himself, Lance could not finish his sentence. He wanted to order Quagsire to destroy Jynx once and for all! He was TRYING to execute the command! Only . . . the breath in his throat perished each time he tried to continue the words . . .

. . . Lance began to gasp, nearly stifling on his attempts at speech. The Dragon Master grimaced shamefully, inwardly admitting that he _wasn't _yetready to complete the final fight of his life . . . he wasn't ready to seal his ruinous fate. . . _he just wasn't ready for his existence to end . . ._

"It's alright, Lance," Gary spoke sensitively, softy - the young trainers face suddenly held the wisdom of ages Lance could never hope to understand. "_This _is what I want."

The emotional grip on Lance's throat tightened. He was now struggling to swallow, battling to breathe, fighting the mortal sensations in an effort to even utter a word against Gary's doomful declaration.

"Jynx," Gary's voice was suddenly void off all sentiment; he had already mastered the expression of the corpse he was soon to become.

The tension in the arena was excruciating, suffocating; not one Revivalist, not even Derrick, had taken so much as a breath since Jynx had risen from – what should have been – her end.

"Jynx," Gary repeated; gaining vigor. "HYPER BEAM!"

Quagsire squawked in surprise at what he had heard. Lance blinked wildly- with an extreme rush of vitality he forced his vocals into action. "QUAGSIRE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Quagsire ran as fast as it could towards the edge of the stage, but its top speed was equivalent to aTogepi's waddling. Jynx released a shrill scream as she discharged her Hyper Beam; the attack detonated upon Quagsire instantly! Jynx had conjured the exploding beam with her very last drop of energy. Quagsire was mercifully knocked senseless, for its limp body had been jolted clear from the arena! Its floppy frame flung towards the left of the stage and collided with about a dozen unprepared Revivalists. Quagsire wasn't the only unconscious body in the room after that.

Gary and Jynx exchanged tranquil expressions as she finally collapsed. Gary recalled her before she became any further exhausted. He didn't have to say a word to her . . . Jynx knew how grateful he was.

The Pokemon here were not used to kindness, it was amazing what an act of compassion could do. Theses Pokemon had been starved of empathy and tenderness . . . they were happy to help someone who simply thought to care beyond his own selfish desires.

Lance's knees buckled as a tremor raced down his spine. He was entirely dumbfounded. He just . . . stood there . . . gazing with wonder at the youth before him who had done what no one had ever done before: beaten him.

"It's over! AT - AT LAST" The Seer was quite obviously in tears of joy, Gary and Lance could hear him sniffling over the speakers. "WE HAVE OUR HOST BODY! WE FINALLY HAVE OUR HOST BODY! Oh, and worthy host he is! Celebrate! We must celebrate and honor young Oak!"

The Revivalists began embracing one another, rejoicing, and sobbing with relieved glee. They had waited decades for this day . . . and they were exceedingly jubilant. Who knew that they could actually express a positive emotion beneath those cold dark shrouds?

Lance's scarlet spikes shook frantically; he was only just now snaring a solid mental grasp on the true occurrence. "W-why?" a solitary tear of regret cascaded down his handsome face. Lance's eyes seared mournfully against Gary's. "Gary Oak . . . you're too young too die . . . I-I should h-a-ave tried harder, I. . . I . . ." his words were lost in sorrow.

Gary smiled with inviting confidence; and Lance was amazed . . . the ever-raging storm of bitterness and anger in Gary's eyes had swiftly vanished . . . only sunny pools of cerulean glimmered back at him now. Gary Oak honestly looked as though he held no remorse or regrets for his own soul. "Lance, the evil spirit would have had so much more power in your body. Don't you see? I'm not _you._ And I could never hope to be. But if this thing is unleashed upon the globe, then at least no one will hesitate to fight back against my body . . . but no one would ever want to risk yours. If It wore _your_ face, people would always hesitate to pull the trigger."

Lance couldn't respond.He certainly _wanted_ to convince Gary that he was equally valuable to the world. That Gary's youth made him all the more precious . . . but then, the truthful sting of Gary's words pierced his heart . . .

. . ._ Gary is right . . . I hold influence over the world . . . in my body the results could have been . . . disastrous . . . Gary's sacrifice may have saved millions . . . if that dead master ever posed me -as the leader of the Elite Four - everyone would have trusted him – politicians, authorities, all trainers . . . Gary . . . was right . . . in Gary's body, the master has much more limited power and influence. But, god, I wish it wasn't true. _

"Hey, Lance," Gary sounded hopeful, like a terminally ill child who was too naive to recognize the aguish in his parents eyes. "Will you tell Misty Waterflower something for me? Will . . . will you tell her that I . . . that I . . .I-"

The Seer interrupted. "Gary Oak, Lance doesn't have to be your message delivery boy. I've arranged it so that you can _tell her _yourself."

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty really wasn't sure how much more of this brutal treatment she could endure. Being roughed up should have seemed routine by now. But it wasn't. And she didn't think it were possible to ever get _used to _being treated like horrible criminal. Last night Misty had finally found meager sanctuary in her dreams. Her unconscious thoughts had carried her to the comforts of home in Cerulean City. Though the details were vague, she could remember being in her gym. There she had been laughing, smiling, and genuinely enjoying the company of . . . someone . . . a young man. He had been there with her; he had held her hand as they walked along the stone edge of the gymnasiums pool. She could recall how sincerely his hand had squeezed hers; she recalled how fluidly he moved– as though he were gliding upon a current of air. But more so, she remembered how he made her _feel . . ._ secure, adored, passionate . . . lovedHe was a mysterious young man whose identity had wholly escaped her in her conscious state. Although she could not evoke the memory of his face, Misty somehow sensed that it had been Gary. And - like the regretful sadness of waking from that wonderful dream - a pang of foreboding throbbed within her mind . . . was her dream foreshadowing the inevitable? Was everything that she and Gary had shared together destined to also vanish?

Last night Brock had said that he thought Gary had feelings for Misty. But Gary had never said anything to her. Could Brock have been wrong? And if he wasn't wrong, then what did that mean for Misty?

She quickly banished any romantic thoughts from her mind. She knew that she could not be with Gary. Therefore, Misty was going to have to convince herself that Brock _was_ in fact mistaken. Any fantasies of a relationship with Gary Oak were out-of-the-question. It was that simple. Or at least . . . Misty wished that it were simple . . .

. . . When it came down to it: Misty knew that she could never hurt Ash. Breaking his heart was something she just could not do . . . even if it meant sacrificing her own.

Despite her attempts at dismissing them, her thoughts had lingered on her dream and on her feelings for both Gary and Ash. Needless to say, Misty was profoundly disappointed when the Revivalists barged into the cell and ripped her from her soul-searching.

Reality exploded like a series of firecrackers as Misty was yanked to her feet; her limbs silently screaming for mercy. She winced, watching helplessly as Brock was also jerked upright and stifled with a rope leash.

Within moments they were in the corridor and on the move.

Misty and Brock had been given scant details regarding where they were currently being lead to. All they knew was: the Revivalists were certainly in a major rush to arrive at their destination.

Misty was accustomed too being taken from the cells and to the arena or to the showers. But, currently she and Brock were being hauled down a corridor which she had never seen before. Most of the passageways in this underground base were dreary; they had dull white walls with bland stone floors - but not this one. The walls here were painted a rich hue of moss-green, and the floors were actually carpeted. The carpeting seemed to be of fair quality and was a lovely shade of oyster-gray. This hallway was strikingly diverse from the surroundings that she had become familiar with.

Misty wondered if she were being lead towards a more central part of the base? Perhaps towards the living quarters of the Revivalists themselves? She could think of no other reason as to why this area might have such material comforts.

The Revivalist escorting Misty slowed his pace; craning his neck towards her and Brock. "Listen," he stated gruffly. "You are both being taken to the celebration of the victor. The final battle was waged this morning and The Seer has decided to honor our Chosen One with some festivities."

Misty and Brock exchanged somewhat baffled expressions. _A celebration . . .?_ That was strangely out of character for this hell hole. _A celebration. . . _Misty's thoughts persistently repeated the word as though desperately trying to extract its full meaning. _A celebration . . . to honor the Chosen One, the victor? Oh my God! _Misty's insides churned with nausea. _It's over. It's finally over! But, who won? It must have been Lance. Of course it was Lance. Or . . . Ash, no, it couldn't have been Ash. Nothing can happen to Ash. It was Lance, sadly, but it must be true. Because Ash is fine . . . and so is Gary. Nothing can happen to either of them. And nothing will. _

"Who won?" Misty accidentally blurted her question. She absolutely could not even begin to comprehend the possibility that Ash or Gary could be in that fatal situation.

Neither Revivalist seemed terribly upset with her question, but they didn't answer her either. Misty was simply informed that she would find out 'soon enough', and then she was told to be silent. As much as Misty's gnawing curiosity pained her, she managed to keep her lips sealed. She was too close to freedom to act brashly now.

After a few more moments of brusque marching, the Revivalists halted in front of a large door. Like everything else in this area, the door was unique to the rest of the base. The door was not constructed from drab iron or steel – rather it was composed of shimmering, swirling marble. Even the door frame was an elaborate patchwork of small bricks.

Misty tensed, preparing her body for the roughhousing which the Revivalists always thought necessary in order to simply lead her though a door. To her startled relief, the ropes were simply lifted _off _of her head. Her throat instantly relished its newfound freedom. Misty glanced warily at the Revivalist who was limply holding her rope. She noticed that Brock had also been released from his bonds; and that he was suspiciously enjoying his own de-roped neck.

The Revivalist who had unconstrained Misty opened the door, and gestured for both she and Brock to enter. They were standing to the side of the door, and from their position, could not tell what was inside. "Go on," he ordered anxiously. "Enjoy the celebration."

_Strange._ He almost sounded liked he _meant_ it.

Brock and Misty swapped deeply nervous looks. Brock's dark eyes were laced with distrust . . . this was nerve-wracking . . . _was it a trick_? Were they being lead to their deaths? What was really inside that decorated door?

"Go on!" The Revivalist was much more insistent this time. With a menacing finger he indicated towards the entranceway. It went without saying that _disobedience would not be tolerated_.

Brock sucked in a courageous breath, preparing to step inside.

"Wait," a beckon of bravery flickered within Misty. She reached out to Brock, placing a firm grip on his shoulder which rendered him still. "Let me go first."

Brock's reaction was grave, but Misty noticed a fading glimmer of admiration in his eyes. "Are you sure, Misty?"

"Yes." Misty wasn't certain where her sudden valor had come from; but if there _was _something lethal waiting for them behind that door, she was determined to find out first.

Without any further thought on the matter, Misty took a gallant step inside the room.

What she saw blew any and all comprehensible thoughts from her mind. It felt as though Lugia itself had heaved a mighty gust of air across her mind- deliberately wiping her brain clear of all considerations. Misty simply stared blankly at her surroundings, her lips parted as bewildered tremors raced throughout her nervous system.

Brock was at Misty's side in flash; he grabbed her left hand and applied a gentle squeeze – he was trying to assure both of them that their surroundings were indeed real.

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

LAST CHAPTER THANKS YOUS:

Alex Warlorn—Hey. Well I guess your comment: "Lance was in a league of his own.  
And he's not perfect. One mistake is all it'll take for Gary to score a win." Proved to be right. Of course you have always had a knack for predicting things. And I also found this to be an interesting point: "and caviar – it was theirs. never say anything: ie, pokemon!" I'm not sure if I'll go there, but I found that fun to contemplate! I love how focused and yet entertaining your comments are. Argh, I've been so busy with school, and then I finally write a chapter and it's 19 pages long! I almost died when I counted them. Do you think I made the right decision cutting the chapter in half? I hope so. I hate to have to add another chapter, but at the same time I don't want to cut back on the story at this point because its' winding down and everything else is essential.

Midnight Mist – Okay, I updated so now I will allow myself to read my favorite stories again, like your new one! I can't wait to see it! Thanks for the great review – as always it was certainly appreciated and very much enjoyed! I know what you mean about school being totally busy, I don't even have time to sleep anymore. Ga! So terrible. I wish I were finished with school . . . gr, oh well. I will be eventually- hehehe.

CrystalRose727- Hiya! Hee hee, thanks for liking my little line about Ash's teeth being like lead. That was actually not in any of my story drafts and I added it spur of the moment right before posting. Odd how random ideas come to mind, hee hee. Thanks so much! As always, you rock!

Ninetalesuk- Hi! Thanks for your kindness and encouragement. I needed it for this chapter! You made an interesting point . . . you'll just have to wait and see if the beast has anything to say/do about Gary's cheating.

DarkAngelTorchic- Hiya! Oh wow, that review you left me was so inspiring it is a part of the reason I wrote a 19 page chapter and had to slice it in half, lol! I couldn't help but laugh at this line in your review: "And if he loses, he has to live with Ash and Misty all lovey-dovey and crap." Lol! Yeah, that would suck! POOR GARY! I'm so evil to him! Oh (random)& aw, you have a Pekingese, they are SO CUTE!

animeli0us- Oh! I had SUCH A BLAST reading your totally awesome little dramatic scene of a possible 'Misty confesses to Ash' moment! Hee hee! That was brilliant! What you wrote was seriously one of the most flattering and kind things any one had done for me. No one has ever thought so much of my work to write a fun little part of it. It really entertained me! Thank you for it. : ) Oh yeah, and this other line from your review: "Let Gary have his ray of hope!" that made me laugh out loud! I loved it! Thank you so much fir all your kindness and inspiration!

shadowphantomness- More Lance! Hee hee! I hope you like!

renyun- Ga! I'm sorry this update is so late! I will update again in just a few days tho! Thank you very much for saying my story is 'addicting' – that is mega-flattering! I don't even know what to say! You're so sweet!

WhiteEmbers- Hiya! Wow, thanks for that great review! Yes I really liked your fic, you should update soon, hee hee. And also thank you for saying that you didn't get bored after 21 chapters, ga, I know this fic is so long, lol! But it means a lot to me right now to hear that you've enjoyed it all. Until next time. . . : )

Alexis Ludd- Hiya! Okay, so I finally updated and now I have given myself permission to read your fic and Midnight Mist's new fic and some others. I was banning myself from any fun reading until I got my own rear in gear and wrote. But, hey, it worked! Your fic is SPECTAULAR BTW, hee hee. As usual your compliments have my mind spinning and my face blushing because it doesn't seem like you could possibly be saying all these kind things about my fic! But you are and I SO appreciate it. I'll update again very soon.

Subieko- Thanks for all the reviews. They made me so happy, hee hee! & thanks also for saying this is action packed – I'm trying! It's kinda hard for me to write Pokemon battles. . . I really tend to spend a lot of time knit-picking and the like, lol. You said so many wonderful things to me. . . I don't even know how to say thank you!

Raevn- Hey! So you used to be an avid Pokemon game player? I did too, well I obsessed over Pkmn Red and then I was pretty into Gold for a while but that was as far as I got. I trained a crap load to lvl 100 then I felt like a loser for spending that much time on it, wa! Lol! Anyways, hee hee, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the "Cash, convertible cars, and caviar" line!

Jenn- Hi! Thank you very much for the review! I know what you mean about enjoying Gary-suffering. . . I'm also guilty a charged, lol! Heh. . . well, since you like to see him suffer you'll definitely wanna keep reading. . yeah, it gets worse. . . I'm so sick. Lol!

evryluvsmisty- Haha! You're review had me laughing like crazy! Ohmigosh! You are SO funny! Or is it that inner kasumi? Lol! Thanks for expressing all of your opinions, you know I LOVE to read them! THANKS!

TaintedxPurity-Hi! Welcome to my story. I am very flattered that you have read everything so far and have enjoyed it! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review. I'm thrilled that you like the pairings, the characters, my one shot, and I agree with you that May is kinda like a twisted Misty twin, lol! I will be updating again in just a few days, so I hope you will continue to R&R. I would love to read your thoughts on upcoming chapters.

Aimmez- Hey! Thanks again for gibing my self-confidence a boost! You're SO kind to me! I will update again VERY soon, in a few days!

MagRowan-Thanks again for that totally thoughtful e card. I loved it! So pretty! And your review (once again) flattered me way more than I deserve. I'm happy that I've turned your opinion of Gary from 'world's biggest dipswitch with an ego to match' (LOL!) to sympathy! Hee hee! That really got me giggling! I love your word selections! Until next time!

Sumi Lys- Hello! Thank you so much for the review! You are very kind! You always say such nice things. : - )

star's dreams- WOW! Thank you for that extra awesome review! I totally enjoyed reading it! I really liked this part: "Derrick, Gary and Ash agreeing with each other about Jessie." Haha, you are SO right and I never even thought about that! And I am very flattered that I have gotten you to have a bit of a soft spot for Gary, hee hee. Thank again.

Windstar- You are totally awesome! Thank you for that wonderfully encouraging review! I'm glad you found Jessie's innocent act entertaining; I was hoping that people would find it light hearted. You are so supportive of this fic. I feel so grateful to have you reading. I will update again in a few days, scouts honor!

Yoru Ryu- Haha, you'll have Lance stuffed and placed in your living room, eh? haha! Well, that's okay, I'm obsessed with Gary too . . I dunno if I'd stuff him tho, lol! Well, it appears that lance is outta danger for now. Thanks again.

xox.Annie Potter.xox- Hiya! Thank you for that inspiring review! I'm really touched that you would want to read more Poke fics from mew even after this one is done. That is so flattering. If I write more I'll make the next one lighter, lol! Well, I hope you enjoyed this update.

EagleFox- Hi! Oh wow, I made you speechless before! Holy, that's very nice of you to say. I'm so happy that you liked my last chapter & I really hope you also liked this one!

kitsune07- hee hee! I really liked your review! Lol, the debating over Gary winning or losing. It's a toughie, we want him to win, but, um, we don't want him to die – so conflicting! Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts, I love to read them.

DarkDragonQueen- Hi there! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story. I'm SO happy you are enjoying it. You're question about the master (and what body was right or wrong etc), will be answered VERY soon! Now, don't die, I'm updating & I'm updating again in a few days. I hope you will come back and read and share your thoughts and opinions again. I'm looking forward to reading them.

Lyra- Haha, calm down. Lol! Yeah I'm mean to Gary I know I know. And Derrick does need to die, lol. Thx for the email & I'll write you alter, ok?

Mika- Cool! If you do ever write some fan fics I will happily read them!

megs626 - Thanks, as always, for your kindness. You are so great! I'm so lucky to have a supportive reviewer like you. Yeah, this fic is almost over. It's exciting for me, and kind of a relief, bit I'm also a bit sad. Oh well, there are still a handful of chappies left. Ty again!

Dave Behave- Dude, you are so great! God, I owe you big time for sticking with this since the start. You are so encouraging and I ADORE your reviews. I'm really going to miss getting your little reviews when this is all over . . . I guess I'll just have to write more fics, lol!

ohhhJinxie- Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I'm sorry that you have not enjoyed too much of it. Unfortunately, most of your suggestions are coming at me too late, the fic is drafted and 42 chapters thru . . . if I had received the suggestions a bit sooner I would have perhaps been able to do something. I'm sorry that these 'Thank you's" annoy you. But I will never stop thanking my reviewers, without them I would have abandoned this fic a long time ago. I really enjoy responding to reviewers and so far all of them (not including you) really enjoy my responses. The story has about 4 chapters left so I hope you can tolerate them until the end. I'm also sorry that you don't think I update fast enough. I update 2-3 times a month, I thought I was doing pretty good at that speed. I try to include more than just one plot in my chapters so that people get to read about their fave plots etc. As far as the charters being OOC, they are a few years older than the characters on the show, plus they are in a very hostile environment so I had to make them mature a bit. I'm not exactly sure who is OOC here? But I guess I'm too late to fix that, heh. I'm also sorry that you find the plots involving Prof. Oak, the Pokemon, and Team Rocket to be boring. They are not my favorite scenes to write – I admit - but I receive so many requests for them I had to keep adding a little bit here and there. Plus, it is kind of refreshing for me to have a more 'light-hearted' plot to write sometimes, hee hee. There really are not many more extra scenes like that left. Most of what is left revolves around Gary. There is not much remaining . . . and I will explain why Derrick is so mean etc. I had to make him nasty so that everyone would hate him, heh. It worked, so my mission was accomplished. Well you had a lot of negatives to point out. . heh. . . so, I'm not sure what it is you do like, but I'm happy that you have enjoyed the story at some point, lol! I hope I addressed all of your issues/concerns. I tired! I do hope you will continue to R&R, just keep in mind that I can't make any of the changes you have requested because the fic is at a point of no return, ya know? Thank for your comments. I do appreciate them. Wow, that was long, lol.

Silver Tiger Claws- Wow! All I can say is THANKS A BUNCH! I'm so happy you like everything that much. I'm very flattered by your kindness once again.

MagCat- I wish I could give you a big hug for your sweet review! Gosh, you are just SO inspiring! Lol, Derrick is devil spawn, eh? lol, I agree! Well, at least now that I have posted I have a chance to read your fic! I will do so tomorrow! I can't wait!

Smileyaili- Hiya, honey! Thank you so the sweet words! I SO appreciate them, but you know that! Good lucky with school.

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Hiya! Oh you work in a public library, I'm sure there are some nutty old guys. . . I go to our public library once in a while & I always see interesting characters. Well, thank you again for your more than generous kindness! That review really made my day when I received it.

Moomoomoo- Aw! Don't be scared, he's okay. . . for now! Lol! Be happy he lost. Hee hee.

LeikaLai- Oh, thank you so much for the review! I'm still BEYOND flattered that someone at your skill reads my fic. . . ga, so awe-inspiring! Hee hee! I'm glad you liked how I wrote Jessie, she's fun to write. And sometimes I need a break from all the fics other dramatic characters. Thanks again for your well wishes, I am doing better. It comes & goes.

Angel of Hope and Miracles- Hiya! Thank you very much for reading my story! And thanks for that ultra-encouraging review! Wowzers, you read it all in one sitting,that is IMPRESSIVE! I hope you continue to R &R.

doom18769 – hee hee, yeah, Derrick is an ass. I DO divulge the secrets of his charters before the end tho, don't worry! Thank you SO much for R&Ring my fic! I'm looking forward to reading your opinions on this chapter.

Kagome1015- Hiya! Well, you'll have to read and find out what Ash's role will be from now on. Thanks.

The Golden Dove- Hello! Congrats on getting mostly al A's in school! Good for you. & to answer your question: Tracey's secret will be revealed soon. I'm glad you like Porygon coz there is a lot of Porygon here! Thanks for your kindness!

Reanne1102- Hello! I'm glad you like egopshipping. I can't tell you yet what way the love triangle will go coz that would ruin the ending, lol! Thank you So much for the praise! You are so kind, I really appreciate it. I hope you will R&R again.

EVETYONE: Okay, it's 3 a.m. now. . . I'm a so weary I feel like I am living in the Revivalist base. Alas, between school and my health I have been drained of late that is why this is update is a few days later than usual. But, as I mentioned up top, the next chapter will be up in a few days; probably this weekend. Thank you all. . . now I am going to bed. . . please R&R. . . I could use a few reviews! I wub you all. Thank you. Maia


	44. Chapter 43

NOTE: BIG Thanks to Mag Rowan and Alex Warlorn for pointing out type-o's! Ga! I'm so ashamed . . . but they are now fixed! Better late than never right?

Chapter 43

The room was gigantic. It was not quite as large as the battling arena, but it had an identically high ceiling. This ceiling was domed and painted with murals of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. It almost seemed to be a cathedral resurrected in their honor. The walls were far stretching, and Misty honestly could not tell where they ended. There were probably fifty or more purple helium balloons drifting and swaying carelessly about the arched ceiling. Dozens of lengthy brown and purple streamers were lazily waving from the rafters above. The floor was constructed of stunning marble; and upon it was placed twenty or so dining tables - each complete with comfortable looking chairs. Resting on these tables were more exquisite foods and drinks than Misty had ever seen. There were numerous bowls of salads, fruits, chocolates, pastries, dinner rolls, cold cuts, cheeses, expensive pies and pastas, and even a fine meat lay carved on silver platters. Misty spotted an entire cherry cheesecake as well as a tray filled with vanilla pudding. There were punch bowls overflowing with sparkling red and purple drinks. It looked incredible; a feast that was worthy to pay tribute to a majestic king or queen.

But even all this wonder and surprise was _not_ the reason that Misty and Brock stood speechless now. Grand decorations and food were not the only things present here . . .

. . . the enormous ball room was _also_ occupied by ALL of the missing trainers. The trainers were standing in small clusters, each engrossed within privately tense conversations. Some were even nibbling anxiously on bread sticks. Apparently these individuals were so starved that filling their stomachs was worth the risk of this food possibly being poisoned.

Misty's eyes began wildly scanning the trainers. _Koga, Will, Clair, Giovanni, Karen, Sabrina, Agatha, Blaine, Bugsy, Chuck, Bruno, Erika, Jasmine Falkner, Liza, Lt. Surge, Morty, John Dixson and –_

"MISTY! OHMIGOSGH! MISTY! OHMIGOSH, MISTY!"

Misty's head-counting was interrupted; she was nearly flattened as her three sisters sandwiched her within an urgently affectionate embrace.

Misty could not deny the tears which besieged her. She sobbed uncontrollably into her sisters arms. They were _all _alive. Daisy, Lilly, and Violet were okay. Her sisters began hailing her with questions: "How are you? Have you been treated decently? How did you get that scratch on your arm? Have you slept? Do you know anything about this situation or about the Pokemon?"

Misty couldn't even summon the breath to reply, she had no answers for them now - only hugs.

Brock smiled warmly at the Cerulean sister's tender reunion. "I'm so glad that you are all unharmed," he professed kindly.

Daisy was in such a fantastic state of happiness that she reached out to Brock and pulled him into their massive tangle of cuddling arms. In this moment Brock's white smile became blinding! Misty had never before witnessed a grin so huge on a human being – he actually looked as though he'd stolen a set of teeth from a Gengar.

Ordinarily, Misty would have punched Brock and accused him of being perverted; only right now she honestly knew that he had zero inappropriate thoughts on his mind. Like the rest of them, Brock was overjoyed that everyone seemed to be okay. He was _happy,_ and it was a feeling which he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

After a short moment, Brock sensed that this was a special _sister-only_ moment. He politely excused himself from the ladies company and jogged towards Blaine, Koga, Bruno, and Jasmine; all of whom were at a table nearby.

_I can't believe this! _Misty's thoughts wheeled with optimism._ Everyone is okay. I saw everyone! Everyone is here and alive! I saw. . . _ Misty hesitated. Her sisters had broken her concentration before she had been able to pick out a few certain faces . . . _I need to find Ash. I didn't see him. I didn't see Lance, or Tracey, or Richie . . . or Gary. Or a few others for that matter._ Misty gulped nervously. _Calm down. It is so crowded in here, and they are probably all just hidden from my sight. Either that or they haven't been brought in here yet. Bottom line: everyone will be just fine. _

Misty's sisters slowly released her from their suffocating – though loving – holds.

Daisy's pile of blond hair was drenched. Her face was as beautiful and delicate as ever; yet, it was unbelievably colorless. She looked as though she were a newly molded glass doll whose skin had not yet been painted. Misty had seen Daisy yesterday in the arena, and at that time her sister did not look nearly this pallid and frail – no doubt Daisy was on the verge of a grave illness. She needed to see a doctor – and soon.

Lilly on the other hand appeared to be in decent health. Her usually silky pink tendrils appeared frazzled and dry, but otherwise her physical build was sturdy. Misty was almost thankful that there were no mirrors in this place – as much as she didn't want to think of her sisters vanity at a time like this - she knew that Lilly obsessed about her hair and would probably faint to see it in such chaos.

Violet was smiling broadly upon her; her hands still gripping Misty's firmly. Misty suddenly realized that she had briefly been able to see both Daisy and Lilly since being held captive here, but that this was her first time seeing Violet in months. Misty and Violet shared a private hug. Misty snuggled against her big sister's mounds of hair; unconsciously imitating the way she used to nestle as a toddler seeking comfort. Violet's hair was the rich shade of fresh plums, and Misty was instantly entranced by how consoling the mere sight and feel of it was to her now – even after so many years of closed doors between them.

"You look terrible, Misty," Violet whispered with jest. Misty clenched her jaw, but managed to resist telling her sister how _she_ appeared. "Misty," Violet continued gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart, this nightmare is almost over."

Daisy and Lilly quickly agreed; both smiling and reflecting upon the wonders which were awaiting them back at home: a hot shower, lip stick, the shopping mall, a hair dryer, a massage therapist, and of course, some hot guys . . . nothing that surprised Misty to hear. The only thing that surprised her was how _un-_annoyed she was at listening to her sisters excited, ditzy chatter. Usually this sort of shallow babble made her ashamed to be related to them, only this time Misty felt reassured and calmed.

Misty sighed into Violet's hair. _My sisters really believe that we will be set free when this is over. I hope they're right. I want this terrible Revival ceremony to be over with. _Buried beneath the weight of her hope Misty did reserve some doubts about their futures - but her sisters were so optimistic that Misty couldn't help but turn a deaf ear to her nagging instincts. _Everything will be fine. But for now, I just have to understand this whole celebration thing. _

"What's going on here?" Misty asked briskly, pulling out of Violet's arms. "Do you know?"  
Violet shrugged somberly. "No, not really. All I know is that the tournament is over. None of us know who won though . . . probably Lance."

"What a waste of a breathtakingly gorgeous man," Lilly murmured with sincere regret.

"There are no Revivalists in here," Misty observed, choosing to overlook Lilly's air-head comment. "Can we break out somehow?"

"God, no!" Daisy gasped weakly. "Misty, the Revivalists are probably waiting outside the exits with Zappers. Don't even let them hear you talking like that! It's not safe."

Misty swallowed the urge to argue with her sister. The bold, impatient part of her wanted to rally the trainers together and break down the door. But the sensible side of her knew that it was wise to continue following the Revivalists wishes . . . after all, Violet was right, this nightmare should almost be over.

"Hey," Misty peered at each of her sisters. "Have any of you seen Ash? I'm really worried . . . I know that logically Lance must have won, only I can't help but fear that Ash has somehow . . ." Misty closed her eyes, barely able to formulate her next words. ". . . that he's somehow won this tournament. Ash has such a knack for getting _lucky_ in battles and-"

"No, no, no," Daisy cut her off quickly. "Don't worry about Ash, he's here already. You're little _boy friend_ didn't win."

"Oh?" Misty chirped with relief. "He is? Where? Is Gary Oak here too?" Misty's eyes began rapidly exploring the room for any sign of the guys.

Daisy frowned thoughtfully. "Sorry, Misty. I haven't seen Gary. But I'm sure he's either here someplace or else he's on his way."

On cue with the words '_I haven't seen Gary' _Misty's face was incapacitated by absolute panic. Lilly and Violet traded curiously alarmed expressions at Misty's dramatic reaction.

"Oh my god, Misty! I _so _know that look! Do you, ah, need to tell us something? I thought Ash was your boyfr-?" Violet started, only Lilly decided to steal her inquiry.

"Mist?" Lilly offered a nervous smile. "What's going-"

Misty raised a bold hand, silencing her sisters. She was getting really sick of them constantly taking accurate readings of her facial expressions – it was strange, unnerving, and a blunt invasion of privacy! "_Nothing._ Okay: nothing. Now," Misty gathered some poise. "Where is Ash? It's so crowded in here and I can't tell who is who!" That was the truth. The trainers were literally standing together in such large bunches they looked like an overgrown garden of weeds.

"Come with me," Daisy feebly interlocked her arm with Misty's and lead her towards a dining table in the far left corner of the room. "There." Daisy gingerly pointed to a small group of young men.

Misty's heart fluttered. There - sitting hunched around the table of food - was Richie, Tracey, _and Ash_. All three of them were enthusiastically gobbling down as many bread sticks and crackers as they could.

Ash noticed Misty's presence immediately and forgot all about his food. He sprang upward with sheer excitement. Misty attendance at once banished all the negatives from his world.

Ash was more attractive to her now than he ever had been before. His russet brown eyes could see nothing but _her_ face; his arms were outstretched longing only to hold _her_ body; his lips were moving, calling out _her_ name. She had not only succeeded in banishing the negatives from his world, but she had caused him to completely forget that anything else in the world even existed. The spell-binding effect she had on him was flattering in a wonderfully appealing way.

Misty sighed quietly to herself, her mind grasping a sincere realization: _The effect that I have on Ash, it is the exact same effect that Gary has on me._ She ordered herself not to linger on these thoughts. Misty needed to concentrate on enjoying this moment with Ash. _I've been so worried about him! God, it IS wonderful to be with Ash again!_

"Ash!" Misty dashed forward, flinging herself into his welcoming embrace. She pressed her face into the warm fabric of his shoulder. Relief coursed through her veins at blazing speeds. Her heart pounded erratically; dozens of incompatible emotions flooded her senses. If Ash hadn't been holding her now, she was certain that she would have fallen to her knees. Ash held her with incredible devotion. His hands were both wrapped securely around her trim waist, his fingers pushing gently against the small of her back – guaranteeing her that he would not let go. Misty could both feel and hear his heart as it hammered against her chest - assuring her wholly of how blissful he was.

Daisy, Tracey, and Richie remained still; quietly watching the young couple with genuine contentment. Ash and Misty's tender display granted them all a precious reminder: that innocence and love were worth fighting and surviving for.

"Misty," Ash exhaled her name as though his very existence depended on her being there. "I was so worried. I-"

"It's okay now," Misty raised her face, allowing her eyes meet his. "It's almost over. We're going home soon," she smiled shyly.

Ash mimicked her grin. "Almost time for our date," he winked playfully, and Misty couldn't help but giggle – Ash was indeed the most upbeat person she had ever known. Regardless of this lighthearted moment, Misty was unsettled by the pang of guilt that battered her heart . . . as wrong as it was, she wished that she were looking forward to a date with Gary instead.

Misty swiftly seemed to recall that there were other people in attendance. She glanced at the table. "Richie, hi. How are you? And, Tracey. . . are you . . .feeling. . . better?"

Richie nodded, unable to speak because he was munching on a carrot stick. Tracey simply nibbled his own lower lip and averted her eyes. Misty glanced at Daisy apologetically for neglecting her. Daisy smirked skeptically back in a fashion that somewhat unnerved the redhead. Misty knew that during the last series of battles Daisy had suspected that she had developed feelings for Gary; Misty just hoped that her sister had the sense to keep her mouth shut about that now.

"Excuse me," Daisy announced quietly, her frail body quivering from exhaustion. "I'm going to go talk to Bruno. I want to see if he's got any ideas about what's going on here."

Misty only nodded as her blond sister walked off to find the Elite Four's master rock trainer.

Ash seemed content; he darted back to the table to finish his plate of bread and crackers. Misty followed, and took a seat across from him. As Ash crammed a cracker the size of index card into his mouth, Misty grimaced. Her eyes narrowed with the faintest glimmer of irritation.

"Ask Ketchem," Misty began sternly; her previous tenderness had evaporated. "How can you pig-out at a time like this?"

Ash glanced upward sheepishly. "Gee, Misty, sorry. But who knows when I'm going to get another meal! I mean, this is a matter of survival. You should be doing the same thing. Even if we're freed after this ceremony, there's no telling when or where they'll dump us off."

Misty frowned; even _now_ she hated it when he was right. She hesitantly picked up a rather scrumptious looking cinnamon bread stick and began to nibble. It was delicious! Her taste buds were ignited by the soft sweet spices and hearty textures of the bread. She had adapted to consuming stale energy bars and old fruit . . . this was an amazing contrast; one which was presently sending her senses into overload.

As she swallowed, her eyes continued their quiet quest for Gary. Misty couldn't help it . . . she wasn't going be able to think straight until she found him. So far she hadn't spotted him anyplace within the mass of other trainers. Misty knew that he _had_ to be in here someplace . . . and . . . _ohmigosh! How could I have forgotten!_ Misty's head snapped upward and she glared at Ash again. "Ash, you battled Gary! What happened? Where is he?"

Ash seemed slightly taken aback by her fiery demand. His brow furrowed with a suspicious emotion that Misty could not recognize and – at this point – she didn't care to question it.

Ash frowned. _"Well_," even that one word wielded a sting of animosity. "Gary beat me."  
Misty's eyes expanded fearfully. "What?"

Ash shook his head, blood instantly rushing to his face. "That stupid bastard has a death wish," Ash sneered curtly, leaning towards Misty so that his next words would remain privately between them. "_Gary cheated_."

Misty's head jolted backward. She was at once ruffled by feelings of resentment. "Ash? No! No! What are you talking abo-"

"I meant it!"

"No!" Misty stabbed him with a deadly glare. "Not only is that impossible, but it makes zero sense! Gary couldn't have. The Seer would have known. AND Gary would have had no means or motivation to do so. How could you accuse him of that? Don't you know him at all? He has something called _integrity,_ Ash!"

"Misty," Ash grit his teeth; this topic was thoroughly upsetting him – and Ash didn't become truly angry often. "I believe that Jessie from Team Rocketed helped him cheat. But I'm not sure how. And _trust me_ The Seer has no psychic powers."  
"Ash, you better not be making this crap up," Misty warned coolly, unable to stomach his seemingly caddy words.

Ash flinched, genuinely hurt by her lack of faith in him. He huffed loudly and focused back on his food. He strained to avoid her accusing stare.

Misty instantly felt ashamed. _I don't mean to hurt Ash's feelings, but, he must know that his words are ludicrous! Ash is just so unable to admit a loss to Gary - that has to be it. His story makes no sense. Why would Gary WANT to advance in this tournament? I mean . . ._ Misty's face froze. _Gary promised me that Ash and I would both make it out of here alive. Would Gary really risk his life somehow to assure our safety? Oh my god . . . what IF Ash is telling the truth? What if he's not imagining the circumstances of Gary's win? What if Ash isn't paranoid at all? Is it even possible that he cheated . . .? Would he? And if so . . . how the hell did Gary pull it off? _

Ash exhaled rowdily, seizing Misty's hands over the table top. "Misty, let's not even talk about Gary, okay? I know you're just worried about him, but don't be."

Misty nodded timidly, her disturbing thoughts numbing her words.

"And," Ash went on with a slight smile. "After this you and I will never be separated again."

"Ash? You don't really think that Gary could actually beat Lance, do you?"

Ash's face constricted with traceable irritation – he didn't appreciate the fact that Misty had not acknowledged or even paid attention to his comment regarding their future. But he realized quickly that he was being petty and ridiculous and managed to relax. "Gary is the toughest guy I know, really, he's going be fine. I'm sure that Lance beat him and he's probably in here someplace now . . . unless of course . . ."  
"What?"

". . . he cheated _again._"

Before Misty could order Ash into silence, Tracey piped up and did it for her: "Shut up, Ash!" Tracey growled fiercely, his face twisted in a disgruntled scowl. "I know that you two are _trying_ to whisper, but Richie and I _can_ hear every word you've said. And if we can, then who knows who else can! Do you want to risk one of the Revivalists hearing about this 'supposed' cheating business and investigating? Chances are they would kill both Gary and Jessie!"

Ash and Misty stared with momentarily blank faces – _that_ was the most sense Tracey had made since they had seen him here. Was his bizarre mental condition improving?

Misty hurled a serious warning look at Ash. "Let it go, Ash. Do it for me." It was not a request.

Ash nodded at once, unable to refuse her. He tightened his grip on her hands. Misty's fingers were quivering; she knew that Ash could feel them tremble and that he knew how scared she was, but – try as she might – she could not calm down.

She kept telling herself that Lance had won. She _knew_ that Lance must have won . . . it was irrational to even be concerned for Gary. And yet, she was. She was desperately afraid.

With his usual freaky coincidental timing, The Seer's spine-chilling voice crackled down upon the trainers from a hidden speaker someplace in the room. She knew that The Seer had hidden above the arena stage during the battles to make his announcements; so did _this_ mean that he was secretly observing them here also? The idea made Misty feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Attention everyone and allow me to bid you welcome to the festivities. I trust that you are all enjoying this fabulous meal and the grand company of your peers. Now, no doubt you are all suffering great suspense as to who the victor was in our glorious tournament, and," he laughed lightly. "I'm sure you are also somewhat anxious for your experience here to come to an end. But before we present the winner, I would just like to take a brief moment to thank you all for your cooperation thus far, and to assure you that you will indeed be released once the Revival ceremony had been successful. You will be freed along with your Pokemon. They are currently all in good health and have been treated very humanly; we've kept them mostly in ultra balls for control reasons. But we have taken them out periodically for meals. Now, just think: this time tomorrow you might all be home in your own beds." The Seer's took on a grave tone. "In regards to the Chosen One, I just want to remind you that his fate is not one to mourn. Rather, rejoice his success. He will live on forever in our history books and in the memories you carry about him. The soul will be missed, and we will be very gentle when removing the soul from the body. We have only the best intentions for the future body of our Master! Oh, this IS so exciting! I am truly trembling with a joy I have never known before this day! I trust no one here has any plans to ruin my happiness . . . be sure _not_ to try anything stupid or heroic, for, I promise it will only end in your demise. I hope that you will all learn to share in this exhilarating time, and, remember to congratulate our victor! Now, without further ado, I will tell you the name of the victor; a young man who waged an utterly captivating battle against his worthy opponent . . ."

_Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. Lance the Dragon Master. _

". . . GARY OAK! Our Chosen One has proven to be Gary Oak! And I will bring him to see you in just a moment . . ."

Misty could no longer hear what The Seer was saying. He was talking, but it was no longer understandable to her. ". . . . . . . . . . . ." that was all she could heed too – if that could even be recognized as _hearing_ anything at all.

The world seemed to hold its breath as The Seer's last identifiable words resounded inside Misty's skull: _Our Chosen One has proven to be Gary Oak!_

Gary won. Gary was going to die. Die. Death . . . he couldn't come back from there . . . it was death.

_Death. Death. Death. Death._ Misty fixated on the word until a lethal vice-grip seized her lungs. Air was not even something Misty remembered how to breathe. She gasped feebly – unsure whether or not it was even worth the effort to try and swallow the life saving element. Her desperate wheezing became muffled. Sweat drenched her brow, it poured down her face, stinging her eyes with its cruel mortal burn. Her emotions were paralyzed, but her heart pummeled barbarically against her rib cage – pulverizing her strength of will with each smash. Misty's eyes fluttered; threatening to roll back into the ebony abyss of unconsciousness. She was petrified, yet realized her ominous predicament and, thus, she struggled vainly to grip onto Ash's hands for support. Misty's fingers wilted as though each were a frail flower stem. Her spine felt like jelly; she went limp, sliding backwards rapidly and out of her chair. Her knees cracked against the floor; and her head bashed upon the ground next. Lack of oxygen prevented her from avoiding the dangerous plummet.

Ash had also been rendered immobile by The Seer's stunning announcement. He'd been so dumbfounded that he had not been able to summon the coordination to help Misty as she collapsed before him. Ash watched her consciousness waver; he saw her pant frantically for air. As she fell from his sight beneath the table, he was powerless to save her.

Misty's senses returned in brief, agonizing flashes – her eyesight and hearing seemed to be playing a game of _touch and go_ with her sanity. One second the world was a frozen wasteland of emptiness; and then in the next instant the huge room was engulfed by dozens upon dozens of relived sighs, horrified screams, helpless sobs, and wails of shock and bitterness. Misty could hear the other trainers shouting and crying. Everyone seemed thankful that their Dragon Master would live, but it was torturously bittersweet for them – for now a promising youth was going to be killed. Some trainers were baffled simply because Lance had even lost to such a less experienced trainer. Over the nearly riotous moans and gasps, Misty heard Giovanni's distinct voice exclaiming that this was a "_damn shame." _

Misty wished that she had the strength to scream about the goddamn understatement in Giovanni's words . . . the goddamn injustice . . . the goddamn . . .

. . . she was going to be sick . . .

The room revolved viciously; Misty could actually feel the nauseating pains of gravity loss. Misty felt as though she had been maliciously flung from an out-of-control carnival ride. The room was actually dancing around her; all she could see was a spiraling kaleidoscope-like blur of purple balloons and brown streamers . . . twirling . . . whirling . . . rolling colors; twisting shades of lavender bleeding into mauve, which hemorrhaged into amethyst . . . the colors continued to gush mortally into the auburn and rusty shades of dried blood . . . the rusty brown colors came from the streamers. The brown streamers seemed to reach out to her desperately; as though begging for help! The purple and the brown decorations; they looked like Gary dieing to her now . . . Gary suffering . . . bleeding and hemorrhaging helplessly while _she_ lay on the floor, incapacitated and unable to save him . . . she was _letting_ him die!

_Oh God this is a nightmare. A nightmare. Gary did not beat Lance. He didn't. He can't. I'm hearing this wrong and I can't breathe and I'm suffocating! Helpmeohmygodhelpmegarygarygarygarygary. _

Misty shrieked hysterically; somehow taking in enough oxygen to produce the mighty yelp. She suddenly felt Ash's sturdy hands on her arms, dragging her to her feet. Her unstable body slumped heavily against him. Ash's arms were around her firmly. He was whispering something into her ear, but Misty had no idea what he was saying – her senses were still unreliable. Now that she was in an upright position the terrible spinning and gory images had settled some. However, Misty was still too dizzy to find the balance to stand on her own two feet.

_This is NOT happening! I refuse to believe this._ _Gary can't die! He can't! I can't lose him now . . . not now, not after everything we've been through together. His life is not over. We are not over. I won't let him die. I can't let him go . . . I won't . . . he's supposed to be here for me. He said he would be for me. I won't let him go! _

Lance was shoved forward through an open door on the far wall. The sea of trainers instantly parted along the middle, allowing Lance to be as he always was: the center of attention.

Lance's handsome face was stricken with anguish. His skin was pale like cheap sidewalk chalk; his eyes cast downward with regret. Lance covered his mouth with a shaking hand as though too ashamed to show his entire face to the heaps of gaping eyes upon him. The dining room was oppressed by silence for an uncomfortable set of moments –even here no one dared to question the Dragon Master until he was ready.Sighing, Lance lowered his hand and stared blankly upon his fellow trainers. "The Seer has asked me to say a few words . . . but all I have to say is-is-" Lance's voice quivered, he stiffened for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that I failed to defeat Gary. He proved to be my superior. I really tried to beat him. I don't know- I-I am blown away by this young mans vigor, determination, and pure talent. I humbly admit that Gary conquered me; and now I will forever regret my inability to save his life," a solo tear glimmered within Lance's weary eyes. "This is criminal. Gary Oak is a selfless person, and a trainer who _was_ destined for greater things than I can even imagine . . . his brutal murder will NOT go unpunished. We can NOT forget his death or his sacrifice. And-"

"That's enough," The Seer sounded quite aggravated. "Step aside Lance; it is now time to honor our Chosen One. Enter now, Gary . . ."

Just as Lance had been thrust into the room, Gary also appeared through a far door. He looked as though he had been dressed in advance for his own funeral. He was not clothed in a white robe; rather, he was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a simple black turtleneck sweater. His feet were clad in costly looking combat boots, and he wore a leather belt. His gloomy exterior eluded that he was a miserable figure. After all, he was standing solo in a room overflowing with people dressed in the complete opposite fashion.

Despite the dismal message which his clothing implied; Gary seemed incredibly calm – and if he wasn't, he was doing a hell of a job faking it. He stood motionlessly in the corner; his head held high. His shoulders were relaxed; there was no evident tension in his posture at all. The sweater looked as though it had been custom knit to fit him. Every crease of fabric clung casually to his skin - it was form fitting, and complimented his broad shoulders and chest. His cinnamon-toned hair hung in its usual wild spikes; suspending in a disorderly array about his face. Gary's untamed hair was the only thing keeping him from displaying an – otherwise - clean-cut style.

There were a great many sets of eyes fixated on him now. But Gary didn't seem to be looking at any of them. His formidable gaze drifted upward, just above the gapping faces of the crowd. Misty knew that since the moment of Gary's birth he had been the center of attention no matter where he went. Perhaps that was why he was not emotionally breaking down now? Being an Oak meant being constantly in the public eye, it meant training yourself to always conceal your emotions in front of others. Oak's were expected to be smart, prideful, and strong individuals. Not sentimental weaklings. This situation was gravely different than those Gary was used to, and nobody here would have thought any less of him had he cried. However, with this large of an audience, the deep roots of his Oak discipline would not allow him to appear vulnerable. Misty understood Gary well enough to know exactly how he felt: this was his last chance to impress a final memory of himself upon these famous trainers; and he was going to make certain it was one he could be proud of.

"Gary, say a few words to your fellow trainers!" The Seer encouraged gleefully.

Gary's face creased with minute disturbance. "No," he breathed. His word had been hushed but adamant, and The Seer didn't pressure him to make a speech. Instead The Seer fell momentarily silent before saying: "Very well, Chosen One. You may go and enjoy your celebration. But your time in here is brief. You must catch the Miracle Pokemon before the sun sets on this day." And with that, an almost inaudible clicking was heard as The Seer no doubt switched his speaker system off.

Not a single trainer flinched a muscle or murmured a word; the room was as silent as a long buried coffin. All attention was mutely engrossed upon Gary. Nobody knew quite what to say; and his own lack of emotion was alarming to them.

Lance was the first to fracture the haunting quiet. "Gary, I'm so sorry," The Dragon Master spoke calmly; he approached Gary and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "It should be me."

Gary's sincere blue eyes met Lance's. "But it's not," he replied honestly.

Lance nodded thoughtfully; Gary had clearly accepted his own fate. The young man's courage was extraordinary. Lance had barely been able to digest the concept of death; meanwhile Gary was already boldly walking towards it. No wonder the Revivalists and their monster chose him.

Before either of them had another chance to communicate, the rest of the trainers quickly followed Lance's lead. At once Gary was engulfed by the vast assembly of trainers. He was bombarded with considerate words and sympathetic embraces.

Gary graciously accepted their kindness and thanked them all. He took a moment to hug or shake hands with each person individually. He seemed to be actually comforting _them._ He was tranquil, they were sobbing. Even the robust Bruno sniffled as he gave Gary a mighty hand shake.

"You're a brave kid," Bruno admitted. "I wish I'd had a chance to get to know you better. You're grandfather would be proud of you, kid. Stay strong," they were meager words really, but Gary seemed to appreciate them.

"I agree," Koga added, pulling Gary into a light squeeze. "You're spirit will soon soar higher than the clouds. You, Gary Oak, will know what it is like to truly be free."

Giovanni took his turn, and offered Gary his hand, "I would trade places with you if I could, son."  
Gary blatantly declined Giovanni's handshake. "I doubt it," Gary muttered flatly; narrowing his eyes. His deliberately rude response sent an uncomfortable tremor racing through the gathering, but no one – not even Giovanni – questioned his meaning. Giovanni simply nodded, forced a ridged smile, and stepped aside.

Clair and Jasmine hugged Gary next. Both young women promised to tell the Professor and May Oak how heroic Gary was at the end.

Gary temporarily vanished from Misty's sight as the smothering group of trainers tightened around him. As the waves of trainers continued to rush at him, Misty simply stood frozen in place. She watched him as he gracefully moved from trainer to trainer; humbling accepting their sympathies and praise. Each step he took seemed to move in slow-motion, each word he spoke was repetitive as if rehearsed. It seemed dreadfully surreal, like it couldn't possibly be really happening.

Misty continually heard him say: "It's going to be okay. I have no regrets."

_I have no regrets? _Tears stung the corners of Misty's eyes as she watched him for the very last time. Her sight was nearly nonexistent due to the building blur of moisture which threatened to fall. She focused all of her concentration upon his dashing smile. She frantically battled her memory banks – forcing them to memorize it. She _had_ to remember everything . . . the way his smooth lips curled into that perfect arch, how those charming dimples surfaced beneath his cheeks. That smile made her feel special; like every time he flashed it, he'd done it just for her. Withering emotion tensed within her throat as she admired his eyes . . . those beautiful pools of sapphire. Crystal, shimmering blue eyes . . . eyes which were overflowing with vitality and determination. His dynamic stare had effortlessly caused Misty to surrender her heart to him. That captivating sparkle and that vivacious fortitude his eyes . . . soon they would be empty. Soon the glimmer would be gone . . . extinguished forever. Misty battled against her tears, determined to study the refined way his body moved as he walked, the way his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as he breathed . . . it would soon lay still. The strong arms which had comforted her body, the loving hands which warmed her during the frigid night, and the selfless person who had supported her very soul - assured her survival at his own expense . . . he was going to die. Misty would never be in Gary's selfless arms again. Not _ever. _He was going to be killed, and worse, his body would be invaded by the soul of another man – a crazy man. Gary was to be brutally stripped of his life and his dignity. Misty wanted to scream, to save him! Dammit, he deserved better! Gary deserved to live!

_But he has no regrets._ Blistering tears slid down her cheeks. Ash was standing next to her; he had not yet approached Gary like the rest of the trainers had. Like Misty, Ash seemed to be rendered in place. This reality wasn't something either of them had been prepared to confront.

_How can Gary not have any regrets? What about me? How can he leave me like this?_ The room swayed dizzily around her again, Misty felt her face go numb as her body threatened to faint. _This isn't happening . . . he can't be murdered . . . someone has to stop this . . ._

Misty refused to faint. Instead,she allowed herself to become entranced by the subdued elegance in his steps. Gary had managed to spellbind the entire gathering with his calm assurance. There was no other person alive who had ever been able to captivate and comfort her so easily. She _needed _him. Misty felt and unbearable urge to rush into Gary's arms, to grip him tightly with all her might, to refuse to ever let go! She wanted to force him to stay with her always. To hell with her feminine pride, she was prepared to _beg_ him if she had too. Gary could not leave her. And Misty was not going to let him - not _now_!

Misty's determination surged; and yet her limbs would not comply. Her feet were weighted in place as though composed of cement. She watched in anguish as Brock enfolded Gary within a timid hug. Misty overheard Gary asking Brock to '_take care'_ of his Pokemon and to battle with them often. "My Pokemon – especially Blastoise - want to battle; if they stay with my grandpa they'll never get the chance. You can rotate them through him. I've heard countless great things about your Pokemon care, Brock. I'm confident that know no one could care for them better."

Brock was clearly flattered and overwhelmed with emotion. He, of course, vowed to keep Gary's Pokemon safe and to love them like his own. Gary thanked him kindly and Misty knees buckled. _This . . . this IS really happening . . . oh my God. . ._

Misty felt Ash's tender hand take a hold of hers. He was trying to comfort her; and trying to comfort himself. It was a wonderfully considerate gesture - but futile; and they both knew it.

Gary stepped past Brock now, and for the first time, he frowned, as though dissatisfied. His head turned slowly; his eyes scanning the large gathering as though urgently searching for _someone_. . .

Misty's lips trembled, she yearned to call out to him, but her lips simply would not move. _I'm here! In the corner! Please! I need you, Gary._

There was no possible way that he could have heard Misty's inner plea, and yet . . . in that exact moment Gary turned and faced her.

Gary's cerulean eyes widened with vulnerable sentiment. His jaw tightened. His chest heaved, and his lips parted as an unstable breath left him. In that moment their willing eyes united, exposing all of their guarded feelings and desires. Instantaneously, Gary and Misty were consumed by this unstable gush of emotions . . . aches of longing . . . pleads for forgiveness . . . screams of regret . . . wails of agony . . . tremors of horror . . . mourning, throbbing, stinging loss and helplessness . . . _if only time could be rewound . . . if only there was a way to go back and say everything that needed to be said . . . he really HAS given up. Gary isn't gong to fight for himself. He's going to die so that we can all be freed. This pain is unbearable . . . so, THIS is how a broken heart feels._

She couldn't save him. It really was too late.

Gary's vulnerable eyes swept over her, he was focused on her still . . . but not on her face, he was looking at . . .

Ash tightened his grip on Misty's hand.

Gary blinked - not with stun - but with somber, hurtful understanding. He shut his eyes, seeming suddenly oblivious to the deafening buzz of trainers circling him. Gary fully knew that Ash and Misty were far more than _just_ friends. The lack of surprise in his eyes proved to Misty that he had already known – that he had always known. His features surrendered to an endless shadow of nothingness and he nodded.

Regret. No other feeling in existence was so painful. Misty's regret ruthlessly tortured her. It was an emotional switchblade digging her heart from her chest. She was desperate to dissolve the suffering, she tried to open her mouth and scream. She _had_ to tell Gary _everything- _and she knew that she had to do it now . . .

. . . but, Ash's loving grip had a paralyzing effect on her. His hand was like an anchor- weighing her confessions down deep inside her. _I can't let Gary go! I NEED HIM! _A new swell of fortitude flooded her; Misty forced her lips to part, she was ready to call out to Gary, only, Ash beat her to it.

"Gary," Ash had somehow regained some composure. He released Misty's hand, and raced over to Gary. Ash physically gripped a hold of his old rival's shoulders; shaking him fiercely. "Look at me!" Ash's sudden burst of anger succeeded in snagging the complete attention of everyone in the room.

Gary sighed quietly, and stared down at Ash. "Dammit," tears of sincere agony burst from Ash's eyes; he was more frustrated now than Misty had ever seen him. "Why? Damn you, Oak! I don't know how you did it, but it's not wor-worth d-dying for, Gary," Ash's voice submitted to the despair. Ash was terrified, furious, and distressed to physical tears. "W-why?" Ash reaffirmed his grasp on Gary and shook him one last time with a tremendous deal of force. Gary stiffened; studying Ash with an unreadable expression. Ash wept, and Gary remained silent - allowing Ash to mourn him . . . to release what he _needed _to release in order to accept the inevitable. After a short moment, Ash glared up at Gary again; this time with an edge of resentment. "_Why_?" there was definite spite in the word.

Gary smirked gently, allowing Ash's hands to remain clutched to the fabric of his sweater. "Ash, I can't let you win all the time."

Ash's eyes narrowed as his anger elevated. "No. That's _not_ what this is about! Do you _want_ to die? I don't understand you. Don't try to play all noble to me now . . . y-you can't just treat me like shit my whole life and then stand here and be willing to die for me! It _doesn't_ work like that!" aggravation stormed in Ash's voice, he ripped his hands away from Gary and actually shoved him. "You _hate_ me. Why did you do_ that _for me?"

Gary flinched slightly. His eyes snared brutal hold if Ash's. The two young men stood defiantly, eyes padlocked in emotional confliction. "Ash," Gary stated his name very matter-of-factly; his expression veiled any and all clues as to what he might say. "I-I'm," Gary faltered. He was preparing something, debating something - he was _struggling_ to emit these next words: "I'm . . . _sorry_ . . . for how I've treated you, Ash . . . this is just the way that I am." That was all. Those few words were what cost Gary unbearable amounts of strength and pride to say. It was not really an explanation, nor was it a worthwhile apology – but, to anyone who truly knew Gary Oak, it was a vastly great and precious string of words.

Ash's head snapped backward, his eyes wide with surprise. For a moment he _almost _seemed satisfied, he _almost _seemed relieved; but then that cyclone of resentment fumed onward. "That is NOT good enough, Gary."

"Accept it, Ash," Gary forced a meager smile. "_You_ have the future of _my_ dreams waiting for you. I want you to live it to the fullest. Besides, what makes you think that I _did_ what I _did _for you, anyway?"

Ash clenched his jaw, preparing to argue further, only Gary cut him off. "Good luck," with that, Gary stuffed a small scrap of paper in Ash's hand and then set his eyes on Misty again. Her already rapid heart rate accelerated.

Misty could barely see him through the steady stream of tears with steamed her sight. As he started moving towards her, a soft smile touched his lips and his eyes radiated pure affection upon her. Every other person in the room was suddenly invisible. Misty could only see Gary. The entire world was still besides the slow, tentative steps he took towards her.

"Attention," The Seer's voice returned. "Oak, you have five minutes left to spend at the celebration – I apologize, my child, but it is getting late. The Pokemon _must_ be caught tonight."

_. . . no . . . please, no . . ._

"G-Gary," her heart began thundering all the more forcefully now; vigorously pumping hot strength to her frozen limbs, and unthawing her nerves. Misty rushed to him, closing the wrongful gap between them. She was instantly embraced. Gary held her tightly and securely like she was the most precious gem in the world. Misty buried her face in his chest, sobbing, gasping, and unable to verbalize any of the emotions that plagued her. Her fingers clung desperately to the fabric on his back; she felt his strong hands grasp her with equal necessity. One hand cradled the back of her head; the other was gripping her waist. Gary's face was hidden in her hair; she felt his body tremble as he struggled to retain a steady breath. He whimpered lightly in her ear, which only caused her sorrows to break her further down. She pressed her face even firmer against him, inhaling in the warm scent of his skin through the sweater. She savored how safe she felt at this moment - in his arms. She savored how right _this_ felt. The misery in her heart had been instantly vanquished and replaced by harmony. And she knew that the moment he released her, the torment would return with a vengeance. She did not want Gary to ever let her go!

"W-why?" Misty gasped, barely perceptible through her moans and tears.

Gary inhaled; delicately cupping her face in his hands. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. His hot breath grazed her lips, causing steamy tremors to zip down her spine. His flaming blue eyes melted wholly inside hers as he spoke: "Misty," Gary whispered her name, and she relished the sweet sultry sound of his voice. Her name sounded so much more beautiful when it came from his perfect lips. "I'm sorry, Misty. This was meant to be."

Misty shook her head sternly. She reached up and squeezed his hands - as though trying to hold them permanently upon her face. "Gary, no-no, I won't let you-"

Gary winced with the purest form of agony. "All of this was meant to be. But it's okay. _You_ will be okay and that's all that matters to me. I can _do_ this because I know that you're safe, that you're happy . . . with Ash, like you've always wanted."

At once Misty remembered Ash! He was only a yard away, and he was watching them _very_ intently. Regardless of Ash's discomfort, Misty wasn't about to squander any of her precious time with Gary by glancing in Ash's direction – she didn't mean to hurt Ash, and if she did she felt terrible. But if Ash really cared about her then he would understand that she _needed_ this time . . . she needed this time to say . . . _goodbye_.

More tears cascaded from her eyes; she had shed hundreds of tears by now. Misty was amazed that so many more could freely escape her. In insufferably grave times like this, perhaps the supply was infinite? "Gary is this r-really happ-en-ing?" she could barely formulate the dreaded question.

He only nodded; remorsefully tightening his grip on her face.

"But," Misty cried harder. "How c-can I say goodbye to _you_?"

Up until now many people in this room had been convinced that Gary Oak was incapable of any sentimental emotions. However, in this moment, they all bore witness as a solo tear slowly slipped from his eye and slid down his face. Misty quickly reached her hand out, overpowered by the urge and necessity to catch his tear in her hand. But, she had not been fast enough, and the precious tear plummeted to the marble flooring. It vanished with a small, soundless splash . . . its existence had perished. Gary's soul was destined to follow.

Misty stared with dejection at her failure to save his tear; she silently cursed herself for not reaching out sooner. She glanced desolately back at Gary. "Don't leave me," she implored.

Gary sighed heavily, the gravity of her plea shattering his will. "It's not easy for me to walk away. I _don't_ want to go. But everyone else here is counting on me; _you_ are counting on me. You all need to go home. I- _I don't want to leave you, Misty_."

"But, I can't lose you, Gary. Why can't we stay like _this?_" Misty wrapped her hands firmly around the back of his neck, adhering to him with every ounce of strength she possessed. "Gary," their eyes bonded deeper. Misty saw Ash stepping closer from the corner of her eye. "I-I . . .I-"

Ash stood just behind her now, his face reflected back at her through Gary's eyes. Gary saw Ash too, and he saw the grief crippling his old rivals face.

Gary breathed conclusively; his eyes claiming every shred of her focus. There was zero doubt in his voice. "Misty,_ I_ _know._"

"Gary-"

"Attention," The Seer had _impeccable_ timing. "Chosen One, please proceed towards the exit now. It is time. You must prepare yourself to go after the Miracle Pokemon!"

Gary either chose to ignore The Seer or perhaps he honestly could not hear him. His sole attention was completely lost in the emotional maze of Misty's eyes.

Ash had situated himself so close to Gary and Misty it was actually unnerving. "You know _what_?" Ash glared uncomfortably at Gary, then turned to face Misty. "What does he know, Misty?"

_I can't go on like this. I'm sorry, Ash. I have to tell you the truth now. Especially now that Gary KNOWS how I feel. He admitted it AND I saw it in his eyes. I saw that he feels the same. I'm not giving him up. I'm going to fight for him. Maybe my love and support can give him the strength to refuse them, I don't know, but I HAVE to try! I'm so sorry, Ash, God knows you mean the world to me . . . but I can't help the way that I feel. Now, I just have to face Ash and actually tell him-_

Gary abruptly pulled away from Misty; her heart froze as though ice water had been injected inside her veins. Gary cast a heartbreaking eye of sorrow upon her.

With a shallow breath, Gary then turned to Ash and smirked. "Don't let your mind wander too far, Ash, it's too little to be let out alone."

Ash's nostrils flared, he grabbed Misty's hand and gently - but firmly - and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Misty, I'm here." It was apparent that Ash was utterly confused by the emotional exchange between Gary and Misty. All Ash knew for sure was that he _didn't_ like it.

Gary began walking towards the rooms exit; apparently he _had_ heard The Seers orders after all.

"Wait, Gary-" Misty reached out to him through her haze of tears. Gary's didn't react to her call.

Surprisingly, Tracey decided that he would say goodbye to Gary as all of the others trainers had. The artist jogged quickly, catching up with Gary who was already half way to the door. "Well, good luck, Oak," Tracey offered nervously.

"Thank you," Gary replied, still moving towards the exit.

"Good luck with that whole bleeding to death thing."

Gary momentarily halted in his tracks. Tracey looked extremely anxious. "Yeah, I saw them practicing on some of their own Revivalists," Tracey rambled on fretfully, he had now snagged the attention of everyone in the room. "They cut pretty deep . . . they were going to use me as the next practice victim because they kept messing up the cut. Only, lucky for me, they finally got the technique of slashing the wrists down fairly well. You see, that's why I was allowed to live. But I had to watch them practice on a few other guys first . . . it's terribly bloody. I just hate blood! God . . . just thinking about the way those Revivalist's screamed is horrify-"

"Tracey!" Misty shrieked hysterically, wriggling out of Ash's arms to charge him. "What's wrong with you?" she wanted to bash his brains out! How could he say that to Gary- _now_!

Gary curled a disgusted lip, avoiding Misty's eyes. "I think it's apparent what's wrong with him after hearing _that _story." Gary glanced at Tracey; the artist was genuinely pleased with himself for giving Gary (what he thought was) helpful news. "Um, thanks, Tracey." At last, Gary Oak was truly unnerved.

Misty now understood why Tracey was so unbelievably traumatized, and she sympathized immensely with him. But what he said to Gary was TOTALLY uncalled for. Misty shoved Tracey out of her way and ran after Gary. "Wait!"

Gary whirled towards her like an irate tornado. He held a hand in the air to stop her from advancing any closer to him. "_Goodbye, Misty_," he still couldn't even look at herThe frosty bite in his tone stunned her.

Gary glanced upward to address the crowd around him. "Goodbye, everyone," there was a doleful murmur of farewells rippling throughout the group, but nobody's words were really comprehendible.

"No," Misty shook her head frantically; darting after him. _If Gary thinks he's going to make this any easier with a clean cut break he's crazy! And if he's worried about hurting Ash's feelings than he's even crazier STILL! I don't know why he's suddenly acting cold, but I KNOW that he feels just as strongly for me as I do for him and he has to face it! I'm not that easily deterred! I have to catch up to him. _Gary was moving briskly towards the exit. There were such a great many trainers between them that she could only see the spikes of his hair now. He was swiftly disappearing before her eyes. "WAIT!" The great sea of trainers had closed tightly behind Gary as he approached the door – Misty's path was completely blocked. Unintentionally, Bruno stood directly in her way. "NO! GARY! WAIT!"

_SLAM!_

The door was already shut. Gary Oak was gone.

Standing alone in the far corner of the room was Ash. He sniffled quietly to himself, unable to help but feel as though he'd lost_ both_ Gary and Misty forever today. He remembered the peculiar scrap of paper which Gary had stuffed in his hand. Curious, Ash unfolded it and allowed his eyes to scan the scribbled message inside:

_56784 my bank account #. 09-59 my security pass #. Memorize them! Especially the pass #, just think of Blastoise and Arcanine's Pokedex numbers, ok? There is a lot of money in there and it's yours. But make sure that you give Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket 20-grand and buy them a new car. Something nice, maybe a new jeep so they can store a lot of Pokemon in it. Kidding. Bottom line: I owe them, and don't concern yourself with the why. They did give me this paper and pencil you know though. & One more thing: never hurt Misty. Never, not for any reason. If you do, I'll be forced to haunt your sorry ass forever. Now, tear this paper up and pretend it's a sushi roll and swallow it. Don't breathe a word of this. Just eat the evidence. Thanks. I know you won't let me down. You were never a disappointment, Ash. Go live my dreams. Gary. P.S. – Don't worry, you'll get out of here, the 'cavalry' will arrive. I've made sure of it._

"What the . . .?" Ash's private words trailed off as he crumbled the paper into a tiny ball, preparing to do as Gary asked and swallow it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 42 THANKS:

Alex Warlorn- Wow, you were ultra quick to review the last chapter! Thanks! Let's see, you always make so many awesome comments . . . ah, yes! I didn't know if Lugia was a male or female so I just went with the all-impersonal 'It'. Yeah, I know, 'It' is terrible. I somehow always use the word though. I do think that cutting the chapters was a good idea. I think it flows better this way. & You were right, the room is not a death chamber. Thanks again for EVERYTHING!

Midnight Mist- Honey! Your latest fic ROCKED! It was my fave yet! I TOTALLY WUBBED IT! Anyways, I also TOTALLY loved your review. Gosh, you are so nice to me! I'm glad you thought the last update was heartbreaking, I guess that is a good thing! Hee hee . . . after this I really need to write a happy story! This is emotionally draining, lol! You made me giggle with this: "And throw love into the mix and you don't quite get the powerpuff girls, you get a kickass fic like this one. XD" haha, thanks! Okay, now, I'm not gonna take up any more of your time when you should be writing more egoshippies, hee hee!

Raevn- Aw! Honey, all your reviews are getting slashed. I'm so sorry! I really appreciate your reviews tho. I was sorry to read that you lost your Pokemon game on a cruise. I mean, I hope you at least had a great time! Thanks for your dedication!

SurrealSerpent1- Hiya! Welcome to my story and thank you SO much enjoying it. Your review really meant a lot to me. I'm glad you like my '0o0o0o0' breaks, lol! I dunno why I stared doing them, maybe I was bored? I really, really hope you will continue to read and share your comments.

Angel of Hope and Miracles- Hiya! I wubbed your fic! And thanks also for the super review! I'm ultra flattered that I made you feel emotional while reading – that's a big complement.

star's dreams- You are SO kind! What would I do without your ever-encouraging words? I shudder to think of it. I was very pleased to see that you thought I ended the last chapter on a good note. How's school going these days?

Crazy4TR112- Hey! So, I brought a speck of sentiment to your eye? Aw! Well, that is very flattering to hear. Thank you for the positive thoughts. Your reviews are always mega-inspiring for me.

Yoruryu- Nothing wrong with being Lance crazy! Hee hee! He rocks! Lance will be in more chapters. . . well there are only like 2 or 3 left, but he'll make another appearance. Hee hee! Thank you!

renyun- Thank you for your well wishes. You are incredibly thoughtful to think of me. I am feeling much better tho! And your review really made me feel better. Gosh, you gave me such a wonderful review! I'm still exited about it, hee hee.

Alexis Ludd- Hiya, honey! Gosh, your fic just gets better and better! And, as always, your reviews are continually super. I'm glad you enjoyed the emotion in the last chapter. Yeah, this one was kinda emotional too.

megs626- Well, you got to see Misty's reaction to the 'winner'.. . heh. . . kinda dramatic. . . I'm obsessed with drama I guess! Thank you Oh-So-Much for the wonderful review.

xox.Annie Potter.xox- Wowie! You gave me such a stellar review I was grinning all day! It's amazing what a great review can do, hee hee! Thank you SO much! I will try to write a happy story next time, lol! I need a break from the agony of torturing the characters.

EagleFox- Hi there! I'm not too familiar with Green from Pokespecial, but if he reminds you of Gary then he must be cool! Thank you for your complements!

DarkAngelTorchic- Hey there, honey! Phew, another update! Lol! Haha, you totally had me laughing when you verbally bashed Misty! I couldn't even help myself. Oh & thanks for thinking of me with my illness. I am feeling much better this week. You're very thoughtful.

Me!- Hiya! Wow, thanks for all those complements! I hope you will R&R more!

Pikajenn- Haha, Yeah, I know that I'm evil. I am evil to my poor innocent Gary! Ga, what is wrong with me I ask! Lol! Thank for that great review! You totally got me pumped to write after I read it.

MagCat- Hey! Good point, Ash probably wouldn't spend quality time with Misty at her gym, heh. Thanks for all your great comments. I always look forward to reading your reviews. Update your fics soon!

Lyra loves to read- Demanding, eh? lol! I know I know I know! Lol! Update is here! I'm sorry for all the evil Gary torture! Sorry I didn't email you back yet, been so busy! I wub you.

WhiteEmbers- Thanks for saying you would have liked all 19 pages – well here they are now! Thank you for that kind review! You are always so nice to me, I'm so lucky to have a reviewer like you.

Windstar- Hiya! Yes, this is sad. I know, I'm so mean to the characters. I'm glad you like the way I write Lance. I really enjoy writing him, he's a mysterious character!

Mika- Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

DarkDragonQueen- Hiya! How's it going? Thank for reading and enjoying my last chapter. Yup, Gary was destined to win. Poor guy! Thanks so much for your kind review.

LeikaLai- Hiya! Ga, I can't wait to read your update! I see that you posted and I've been struggling to get this done (plus, I've been away at a dog show with no computer!). Anyways, that's kind of you to hope that Gary gets a happy-ish ending! I can't tell you what happens yet tho, but the end is very near! It's been so awesome to get positive feedback on how I write Gary from you. Thanks again!

Dave Behave- Okay, I'm emailing you right after I update, lol! Well, you asked for a weekend update and here you go, Dave! Don't say I never gave you anything, lol! As always you've made some great comments and had some super thoughts. Keep 'em coming!

Ori- Hiya! Lol, you are SO right, Gary totally is an angst machine! BTW, I read your chapter you emailed me and I LOVED it, I just haven't had a chance to email you back yet (with a review!) So sorry about that, but seriously, you should post that fic! This site needs more Gary-ness (at least I do!).

CrystalRose727- Aw! I totally adore you and your reviews! You always managed to plaster a massive grin on my face! I'm VERY flattered that I am making you like a possible GAML pairing, coz I know you are a hardcore pokeshipper. I like both, obviously since my fic has both, hehe. Thanks & update you fic soon too!

Smileyaili- Hello! You are always so sweet to think about my health. Thank so much. And thank you for enjoying the last update so much.

MagRowan- Wow, I had a lot of typo-s in that last chapter, and I prolly have a lot in this one too. I'm so ashamed, lol. Just so ya know I did go back and fix all the type-o's in the last chapter. There were just too many for me to bypass for now. Oh & congrats on placing 3rd in that costume contest! That's SO cool! Thank for the great review. Well, as promised here is the update!

Michelicious- Hiya! THANK SO Much for all of your reviews on all of my Pokemon fics. You are SO kind! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed everything so much! I am especially pleased that you like this particular story so much. Thank you for taking the time to read and review it. I really hope you will continue to R&R!

Subieko- Hey there! Wow, you had really good timing with your review. I was just about to update this when I checked my email on a whim and saw your review! Thank so much for ALL of your wonderful complements on my final battle. I felt and placed a lot of pressure on my self to make it decent. It's always hard to know if you will ever live up to the readers expectations. But, I am deeply pleased that you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for that review – I REALLY appreciated it.

EVERYONE: Okay, I updated quickly just as promised! The next chapter should be up within 2 weeks-ish. I have a TON of school work, plus 2 tests this week, so I prolly won't get around to typing anything up until next weekend. . . of course, if I get REALLY inspired that could change. So please R&R! I truly thrive on reviews! I wub you all so much! I feel very fortunate to have such thoughtful and intuitive readers. Maia


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

There was a bitter chill in the forest that evening. The air itself seemed on edge - lashing out with an icy bite as though to assert the fact that no living creatures were welcome here. The sun hung low on the horizon, _it_ even seemed anxious to make its descent for the night. Because of the sun's low position, only scarce amounts of light were able to filter through the awning of dense tree braches overhead. This forest was an ancient labyrinth – it was filled with natural beauties, but carried with it an unspoken ominous weight. Gary had an unshakeable feeling that this forest had been here since the dawn of time; and that it had bore witness to every secret wonder and terror that the world possessed. Every mammoth tree reached out to him with its long clinging branches - as though trying to silently warn him of a mysterious doom-filled fate. These woods held a frightful secret, one that they desperately yearned to share with him, but of course, never could.

Gary shivered, squinting his eyes against the commencing darkness. The looming shadows cast by the trees criss-crossed before him, making the wooded terrain all the more difficult to navigate.

The boots on Gary's feet thudded quietly upon the earth. He was walking through a cluster of prickly bushes. Barbed thorns continually ensnared the fabric of his pants, and it was rather painful every time Gary had to pluck a thorn from them. The thumb and pointer fingers on his right hand were now covered in small scabs.

He was treading through a forest so thick and tangled by foliage that he was sure he was the first person to ever pass through here. Gary had not even come across one place where any of the shrubbery had been cut or beaten down; there was not one single path for him to follow. Thus, Gary was hiking – in no particular direction- and struggling against the resistant brush to create his own way.

He had been wandering this mystifying forest for (what seemed like) hours now. In all that time Gary had not come across another living creature; he had not even seen so much as a stray Spearow flying overhead. The forest was lifeless aside from the suffocating amounts of foliage. It was also utterly silent aside from the thumping of his own feet. It was incredibly . . . eerie.

Gary trembled as another frosty gust raced through the evening air; it nipped cruelly at his cheeks and nose. He could no longer feel his ears for they had submitted to the numbing chill long ago. Gary pulled the sleeves of his sweater down so that they were covering his fingers from the wind. His hands were beginning to feel stiff and dull; and Gary knew that he had to somehow keep them thawed . . . for when he did finally locate the beast, he was going to need a working pair of hands in order to command his Pokemon to properly attack It.

He had spent all of his time here searching for that beast. He had covered many miles of forest terrain - but still, he could find no sign of that wretched creature.

Gary paused his movements and sighed. He thought back to his last word exchange with The Seer. It had been right after that uncomfortably strange party which had been held in his honor. After he had said his goodbyes to everyone . . . to _her,_ Gary had left the ballroom; that was when The Seer had approached him. The Seer had briefed him on his mission. Gary had been told that he was going to be dropped off deep into the forest outside of the base, and that he must then scour every centimeter of forest until he found the beast. Next, Gary was instructed to attack and capture the beast. After It had been successfully obtained, The Seer assured him that his Revivalists would promptly pick him up and bring him back to the base for the Revival ceremony.

Naturally, Gary had quite a few questions in regards to The Seer's orders.

He shut his eyes, cringing against yet another frigid bluster as he recalled the details of their conversation . . .

_"Seer," Gary clenched his jaw, knowing full well that his face radiated skepticism. "How are you going to drop me off INTO the forest?"_

_"Young Oak, have you so little faith in my Revivalists? Child, worry not, we are going to transport you via helicopter to an uncharted section of the mountain woods. There we will drop you off and you may begin your quest for the Miracle Pokemon," The Seer spoke very calmly and seemed quite pleased with himself._

_Gary's eyes grew wide. "YOU guys have a helicopter?"_

_The Seer only nodded, chuckling beneath his dark shroud. "Our benefactor is very generous. We are not a clan of poppers you know." _

_Gary wasn't sure . . . but it sounded like The Seer was attempting to lighten the mood. Gary didn't laugh._

_"Yeah, I guess not," he replied softly, "Okay, so, once I find this beast how the hell am I supposed to catch It?"_

_"Here," The Seer handed him a Pokeball. Gary accepted it, examining it carefully. _

_"With this?" Gary scoffed bitterly. "This is just an Ultra Ball; you've got to be kidding. I can't catch something that appears legendary with THIS."  
"Oh, ye of little faith, that is not the only tool that I am giving you," The Seer placed his hand on Gary's shoulder, leading him down a corridor towards a large room which was literally filled with Pokeballs. "You may bring with you three Pokemon of your choosing. Three and that is all. Simply name any three you wish and you shall have them to battle at your side."_

_Gary's chest tightened, this was possibly the single most important decision of his life. "I, ah," he hesitated. "Okay, I want an Alakazam, a Dragonite, and . . . a Tyranitar." _

_"Done," The Seer walked around the room, quickly collecting the Pokeballs from various shelves. "Here. They are all at extremely high levels and they know all of their capable moves. Powerful selections, my boy."_

_Gary nodded. "Still," he turned solemnly to The Seer. "Even with these three strong Pokemon . . . what if I can't catch It? It defeated every trainer here and all of their strongest Pokemon. It nearly massacred all of MY best Pokemon. I REMEMBER how it fought . . . it was so unbelievably strong. What if I can't catch It?"_

_"You will, Child. Remember, the Miracle Pokemon WANTS to be caught. It craves the control of a master. It will find you. It is waiting for you now as we speak. It will reveal Itself in the forest when It feels that the time is right. You ARE the Chosen One, remind yourself of that fact and let that bring you courage. Your unmatched confidence and bravery made you who you are. The Pokemon respects you, Child – and YOU ALONE. And with respect comes sole power OVER the Pokemon."_

Snapping back to reality, Gary's insides shuddered; The Seer's words had not comforted him in the least. It was all well and dandy that The Seer had so much faith in him . . . but what if that beastly creature didn't share in The Seer's beliefs?

All that Gary had gotten from their conversation was that – at any given moment – the awful monster was just going to pop out of nowhere are attack him! Gary was drowning within vulnerability and powerlessness. He desperately needed to feel that he had control over this situation . . . over his right to life, over his heart, or at least over _something!_ But he did not have control over anything anymore, and he probably never would again. He was at the sole mercy of the creature now . . . just as he had been during his first encounter with It.

Gary remembered back to that fateful night in the Pallet Woods - the night when he had fled helplessly through the forest with the beast viciously perusing him all the way. He had shattered his ankle, smashed his head against rocks, risked his own and all of his Pokemon's lives in effort to simply escape; and yet, It had captured him anyway. It had ruthlessly hunted him down despite his most daring attempts.

It was distressingly ironic, for here Gary was _again -_ alone and moving through a dark forest. Only this time, Gary was the one aiming to capture the beast. And this time he had an idea of what he was up against; he was armed with three super powerful Pokemon. AND, this time, he was prepared to fight for his life. He was not going to let that sinister beast catch him off-guard again.

Despite Gary's seeming advantages, he could not silence the nagging voice in the back his mind. This voice reminded him that: no matter what he accomplished here, he was going to end up dead . . . that irksome voice sounded a lot like Tracey Sketchit . . .

. . . The harsh fact was: that even if Gary managed to catch this beast he was going to end up being killed in an incredibly brutal and messy way . . . it was NOT something he wanted to dwell on, but it was also an inevitable fact he had to face.

Gary coughed into the sleeve of his sweater; his throat was dry and he was growing increasingly thirsty. After that helicopter had dumped him here (wherever _here_ was) the Revivalist pilot had only tossed him one small bottle of water. The water had been fully consumed a long time ago, and Gary's throat was feeling more parched by the second. Aside from the dryness of his throat he was starting to feel dizzy – clear signs of dehydration.

By the rate at which the temperature was currently dropping, Gary half expected it to start snowing soon. He decided that if it did snow, then at least then he could catch some snowflakes on his tongue for moisture. Gary at once mocked himself for thinking on such low terms – that his survival should come down to eating snowflakes! He intended to find the beast, and, get his unavoidable battle over with _before_ he either froze to death or dehydrated fully . . . then again . . . perhaps dying in one of those ways beat the alternative of having his wrists slashed open. Gary's stomach twisted with nausea, he did not want to die and especially not like that.

Gary Oak was brilliant thinker; he was famous for his ability to outwit opposition. In the past, he had always been able to calculate his way out of negative predicaments with ease . . . why was he trapped now?

If only he was more selfish. If only he didn't give a damn about the fates of the other trainers.

However, he _did _care about them. He cared about all of them . . . above all, he cared about Misty.

Misty and the others were still being held captive. And the Revivalists would not free them until the ceremony of his death was _completed_. Was there a way that Gary could save himself now?

Even if there was a way, it was not worth the risk of leaving the trainers at the mercy of the Revivalists.

Then again . . . his and Ash's Pokemon were all outside the base and they had clear instructions; and Team Rocket had promised to aid the Pokemon in freeing the trainers should the Revivalists renege on their word. Maybe there was a tiny chance that he could save himself and - as long as the other Pokemon came through - save the trainers as well.

He had an idea. It floated in his mind now, slowly and unpleasantly -like a dead fish to the surface of a pond. It was extremely risky and unbelievably dangerous. It was not a plan of action which Gary had ever considered taking before; mainly because it seemed doomed to fail. But, Gary was at the point now where he had to act on any and all ideas that presented themselves; otherwise he was certain to end up dead.

First thing was first: Gary knew that he could not possibly succeed with this plan alone.

He cast a weary eye upon the three Pokeballs fastened to his belt. He was going to have to inform these three Pokemon of his change of plans . . . he only hoped that their allegiance to the Revivalists was frail enough to be broken. Pokemon were good natured and intelligent creatures; they did not generally enjoy making others suffer . . . maybe there was a chance he could make them understand his situation and earn their trust? Gary knew that the chance of these Pokemon helping him was slim; but he owed it to the Pokemon to at least be honest with them since he was placing their lives in grave jeopardy.

Still shivering, Gary plucked the Pokeballs from his belt and released them in unison. A trio of fearsome and unnaturally large Pokemon stood before him, all glaring down skeptically. The Alakazam crossed his arms, eyeing Gary with an air of suspicion as though surprised that such a young trainer had claimed the title of the Chosen One. The Dragonite cocked its huge head to the side; it seemed to be wondering why on earth Gary had bothered to release it when, clearly, there was no Miracle Pokemon around to challenge. The Tyranitar scratched its head; wholly puzzled as to what was going on and where it was.

Gary narrowed his eyes, disheartened with how uncomfortable these Pokemon were at being released for any other reason than to battle. It was really very sad . . . they had probably never been allowed outside of their balls just for the sake of stretching their legs or to visit with their trainer. Their only purpose in life was to fuel the Revivalists greed through battle – they had no relationships – human or Pokemon.

Gary inhaled confidently, his bold eyes moving from Pokemon to Pokemon. "I am the Chosen One," Gary spoke with assurance. "I won the tournament and I am destined to confront this so-called 'Miracle Pokemon' tonight in theses woods."

His assertive words succeeded in drawing the full attention of all three Pokemon. They stood in curious silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Listen, supposedly this beast Pokemon is out here somewhere, waiting for me to find It . . . The Seer tells me that It wants to be found and that It wants to be caught. But, if I catch this thing then I am going to be murdered." The three Pokemon glanced uncomfortably from side to side, avoiding eye contact with Gary – they were clearly conflicted with the idea of him being killed. "My death is not going to be pretty. I've been told that I am going to be _bled to death_ – that my wrists will be sliced open. And I was also told that the dead soul of the former Revivalist Master is going to possess my body." He spoke slowly, allowing the full magnitude of his words to sink in.

The Pokemon all blinked their eyes as though startled – apparently the grizzly details of the Revival ceremony had not been shared with them.

Gary continued, his tone softening slightly. "I am going to be honest with you all, okay? You don't have to appreciate what I have to say, but please, at least _try_ to understand me." The Pokemon nodded, encouraging Gary to continue. "I have a plan. My plan will make it so that I don't have to die. My plan will make it so that the captive trainers don't have to die. The plan is not only harmless to us, but none of your Revivalists will be physically harmed either. But, the thing is, I can't do this alone. I need all three of you to help me. And what I am going to ask you to do is probably going against everything that you have been taught and been trained for. This is what I want to do: when the beast appears . . . I," Gary paused, gathering the courage to form him next words. "I'm not going to catch It . . . I'm going to _kill_ It."

The three Pokemon were absolutely stunned by what Gary had just said to them! Alakazam stumbled backward anxiously; Dragonite's jaw dropped with alarm, and the Tyranitar shook its head vigorously from side to side - as though frantically trying to convince itself that it had misunderstood Gary.

The three Pokemon glanced at one another nervously, they chattered quietly amongst themselves with shrill, panicked voiced. Gary stiffened, not wanting to interrupt them in this critical time. Dragonite turned to face Gary – but its eyes never landed upon the humans face; for, just as that Dragonite looked to him, its attention was instantly seized by _something_ behind the human. Alakazam and Tyranitar's focus was now also fixated _behind_ Gary. All three of the Pokemon suddenly fell deathly still– all of their eyes gapping fearfully _past _him.

Gary swallowed cautiously, his heartbeat skyrocketing. He struggled to clear his head and think rationally about what was commencing before him . . . these three mighty Pokemon were staring at _something _behind him . . . and whatever it was it had completely frozen them with terror.

"_What_?" Gary breathed hesitantly; his stomach felt like it was rapidly dissolving into a heap of bile inside him. The forest had fallen as dark and silent as the inside of a coffin.

Gary did not have to have eyes in the back of his head to know what they were all looking at . . .

. . . he could now _feel_ Its skin sizzling breath panting on the back of his neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu ordered loudly. He was exasperated! Gary Oak had hundreds of Pokemon and each and every one of them seemed to be just as stubborn as their master.

The little electric mouse sighed; he had finally been able to organize the Pokemon into somewhat sensible teams for the invasion. He had also just sent a flock of Pidgey's back toward Pallet Town to alert (and if possible to fetch) Professor Oak, the authorities, and, hopefully, some paramedics – just incase Gary Oak really did end up having all those scary things done to him that Squirtle had talked about. Of course, it could take hours and hours for humans to get to this place; they were not capable of traveling as swiftly and easily as Pokemon were. Pikachu was just grateful that Professor Oak was skilled in understanding Pokemon speech; otherwise, it could take hours and hours for the Pidgey's to simply communicate the message.

Gary's Sandshrew's had nearly completed their tunnel into the Revivalists base. So, now all they had to do was wait for Team Rocket's mysterious signal to invade . . . whatever that was going to be. Knowing Team Rocket the signal could be anything; Pikachu just knew that he had to keep his eyes pealed for something out of the ordinary. After all, that was what Team Rocket was best at – random, usually flashy, and unordinary things. At least until that signal arrived Pikachu knew that Ash and the other trainers were temporarily safe. The signal was the alert that Ash's safety was going to be seriously threatened.

Pikachu gazed over the massive gathering of Pokemon before him. Gary's main Pokemon: Blastoise, Sizor, Arcanine, and Nidoking were in charge of their own smaller teams of Pokemon. And Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were each in charge of their own teams. Squirtle had volunteered to lead the first group of Pokemon into the base via the tunnel. Squirtle's group, along with Team Rocket, were going to open a hatch or a door from inside the base which would allow the rest of them to enter all at once. Pikachu believed that there truly was strength in numbers.

"Pika?" Pikachu noticed that the mysterious Pidgey was pacing nervously by his side. Pikachu knew that the Pidgey was not in total agreement with their chosen course of action; but, right now Pikachu did not particularly care. They were GOING to save Ash tonight, one way or another.

"Pigdeot?" Pidgeot walked over to the Pidgey and cocked her head with concern.

For no apparent reason, the Pidgey's head snapped upward with alarm. The smaller bird squawked with dismay - a determined glimmer surfacing in its eyes.

"Pika?" before Pikachu had a chance to finish asking what the trouble was; a blinding golden light rippled over the Pidgey – suddenly swallowing the bird into thin air! The Pidgey had vanished right before their eyes!

Pikachu and Pidgeot squealed with surprise.

"Pidgeot!" What in the world just happened?  
"PIKA PI!" Where did that Pidgey go!

Charizard was at their side in an instant; he was tense, scratching his head with a claw in sheer confusion. "Char! Charrrr?" he had also witnessed the Pidgey's bizarre disappearance.

"Pika?" Piakchu peered nervously at Pidgeot. "Pika, Pikachu," That looked an awful lot like a Teleport to him.

Charizard nodded in agreement. That certainly looked like a Teleport to him as well. Pikachu and Charizard both looked to Pidgeot and asked if Pidgey's could in fact even learn to use Teleport?

Pigdeot's beak parted apprehensively, and she shook her head. "Pidgeotttt. . .ott."

The answer was clear: Pidgey's could _not_ learn Teleport . . . yet, that Pidgey had certainly done just that.

Charizard snorted steam from his nostrils . . . they were dealing with more than one unknown creature here.

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_OH MY GOD. . . IT IS BEHIND ME!_

The creature breathed and growled like a demon. As it snarled splashes of saliva splattered against the back of Gary's neck; scalding him like boiling acid. It was panting rhythmatically; releasing stifling blasts of putrid steam. Gary was wearing a thick sweater, but it provided zero protection from the scorching heat. The steam blasted through the fabric like it was air. Gary cringed as minor burns blistered beneath his hairline. He could smell the wool of his sweater begin to smoke as the fabric threatened to combust beneath the intense temperature.

Gary's heartbeat was pummeling out of control! He felt as though a war hammer was being ruthlessly pounded against his chest by a Machamp. Gary battled fiercely against his dissolving wits – ordering himself to focus on breathing. He had to try and stay calm . . . to breathe - HE NEEDED TO BREATHE! Every time he attempted to inhale, the wind was literally knocked out of him by either the smothering heat of the creature's breath or by the ferocious thudding of his own heart against his lungs. Burning sweat drizzled down the front Gary's face; he could feel the hot liquid as it trickled down his arms and hands; clinging like tar to his fingertips. The sweat on his back was evaporated before it could dribble anywhere.

Gary squeezed his eyes shut, recoiling. The stench of the creature was like sizzling flesh . . . or perhaps what Gary smelled was in fact his own skin cooking . . .

Suppressing a wave of nausea, Gary opened his eyes and stared at the three Pokemon before him – all of them were still gapping fearfully at the beast . . . they were actually _looking_ at It; they could see Its face.

Gary had never before managed to get a good look at the beast – even when it had captured him. On the night he was abducted it had been pitch black outside; and Gary had been too woozy from lack of blood to see anything clearly. All he could remember was how ruthless It had been - how hateful and menacing. The mere memory of that horrific night made him want to scream. Gary had been terrified of It and he had _never_ wanted to see It again! But then, the most unexpected thing happened and all of that changed – he changed . . . when he fell in love with Misty. Gary realized that saving her was worth coming face to face with this demon again.

Thinking of her now - even with the evil entity breathing down his neck – it brought him comfort and granted him strength.

This was his destiny. Gary was going to have to turn around and face the creature.

Wincing beneath the unbearable vapor, Gary carefully collected the crushed remains of his courage and prepared to face It. The beast's panting continued to pulsate against him as though taunting him – daring him to look at It.

It is a well known fact that Gary Oak was never one to back down from a challenge.

Exhaling steadily, he turned . . . and forced his eyes to grasp the hideous sight before him. The creature was mere centimeters from his own face.

At first Gary was almost slammed senseless; for the creature snarled right in his face – discharging a smothering rancid spray.

Gary was able to quickly regain his composure; and he locked his eyes upon the Pokemon which had haunted his dreams for so many dreadful nights.

Initially, all Gary could make out was a massive tangle of thick, oily, bristly hair. The creatures face looked like a gigantic mask of black barbed thorns – it was almost like a snarl of steel-wool, but the size of a Gyarados's head! There was no apparent nose or snout that Gary could see; but, a pair of blazing scarlet eyes stared from the center of Its head. There was also a set of curved, dagger-like fangs jutting forth. Each fang looked as though it were easily sharp enough to sever human limbs. Two crescent demon horns protruded from the top of Its head; and both horns were well over two feet in length. The tips looked spiked enough to impale a human torso. The tip of each horn also sporadically burst into flame; in unison with the creatures breathing. Its head was enormous, and Its distinctively canine body was round and muscular. The same spiked coat of fur covered It all over. It had a short tail projecting from Its backside. The tail was stubby and squared off as though it had been purposely docked down to size. Despite Its canine-like frame, the creature's fangs and eyes were disturbingly feline; and the talons on Its huge furred paws were almost bird-like – for they were long and looked as though they could easily contract around a smaller object . . . such as a human throat. The creature was constructed like a perfect killing-machine.

It was crouched on all fours - nearly eyelevel with Gary . . . the two crimson eyes shown through the thick bristles of hair and glared at him. They were blood-thirsty, intense and intelligent eyes. They peered at Gary as though trying to strip every ounce of dignity from his soul. Gary trembled involuntarily, but forced himself to glower back at the creature with the boldest front he could muster. Gary knew that if he allowed his fear to overwhelm him, then he surely had no hope in convincing the Alakazam, Dragonite, and Tyranitar that he was worth the effort to obey.

_"GaRy OaK, hEaR mE."_

Gary froze. He had . . . _heard_ something . . . a rumbling muffled sound.

_"GaRy OaK, hEaR mE."_

There it was again! Gary's stomach reeled with horror. That sound . . . it was evil . . . drenched with malevolence! Gary somehow sensed that listening to this malicious noise was a deadly sin – one that would certainly doom his mortal soul.

_"GaRy OaK, hEaR mE."_

Gary suppressed a heave of vomit.What was that sound? Why was it making him physically ill? The sound was clearer this time . . . intensified, louder. It was not just a sound; it was a voice! A booming, wicked voice . . . the tone was sporadic, shrill and crazed one second, then deep and controlling the next.

Gary gazed at the Pokemon – studying It. It glared back at him; but It didn't appear to have spoken. Gary peered back at his three counterparts, but they only blinked blankly at him. None of them seemed to have heard anything.

_"GaRy OaK, hEaR mE."_

The spiteful voice bellowed _again;_ only, this time Gary realized that he wasn't hearing the voice through his ears at all! With shock, he grasped that the voice was projecting_ inside_ of his head!

Gary stared in disarray at the creature. The creature only nodded at him - confirming his fears. It was telepathic; and, clearly It was far more intelligent than Gary had even begun to realize. This creature . . . It was capable of human contact through the mind.

"What? How!" Gary demanded loudly, as a vicious migraine slammed him. "What are you doing?" His temples throbbed painfully - this new agony was the aftershock of having his mind telepathically invaded.

The creature huffed, sending a blistering breath across his face. All of Gary's previously numb flesh from the wind was now wholly thawed. And to think he had even concerned himself with the possibility of freezing to death only minutes earlier.

_"CAlM dOwN, ChOsEN OnE," _his thoughts were infested again – this time the voice was more coherent; but it was much bolder, more invasive! It assaulted his memories; temporarily vanquishing his capability to focus on anything but It. The sound echoed like a car crash inside his skull; chilling his spine and freezing every nerve in his body.

The creature's voice was more powerful still; because it was also something that Gary could _feel. _The evil lurked about the corners of his consciousness -moving around inside him like a parasite. Gary had never felt more violated in his entire life.

_"GaRy OaK," _intimidationstung him_. "I KnOw tHaT yOu CHeAtEd."_

Gary gagged, bile swelling in his stomach again. THE CREATURE KNEW THAT HE CHEATED! How was that possible?

_"I kNoW tHaT yOu cHeATEd AGaINSt ASh KEtchem. BUT,"_ a subtle feeling of approval entered Gary's mind. _"I AdmiRe yOu. ThE fAct tHat YoU wErE so unbElievabLy dETermineD TO wIn IS aDmirAbLE to ME. I ObsErVeD yOu wiTh GReAt InTereSt ThRouhout thE GaMe, gArY OaK. And I obsErvEd yOu oUtside of tHe GAme AS wEll, YOU arR a HaRd pErSon. YOU cAn bE deSTruCtiVE anD CrueL tOwards oTHeRs of yOur kINd – AND towaRds yOUrself. BuT I waS INtriGued by aNothEr qualitY I found wIthin yOu . . . I fOuNd thIS tHe very Day tHaT WE Met wHen yOu aLmost KiLleD your OwN phYsical BoDy In eFFort TO gEt YOur oWn POKCET MoNsTers aWay From ME. YoU wanTed to 'SaVe' tHeM. NOTHING wOuLd sTop you ThEn, AnD nOthIng woULd Stop yOu duRinG tHe gAMeS. YoU wEre DEterMined to ReAch THE hOnoRaBLe poInt In wHicH yOu hAve In fAct now claimeD. I dEcided tHat YOU weRe the oNe tHAt I WouLd chose wHen you PuLleD yOur TriCkery rIght iN fRont of THE ReVivalistS Eyes, And yEt, THEY Did NOT haVe thE wIts TO see hOw yOu HaD manIpulated THE mAtch in YOur own FavOr. You, GArY Oak, aRe A pERsoN And a BoDy tHat wiLl MAke A woRThy hoSt for my Old MAster. MY MastEr WoulD haVe casT a faVorable eYe Upon yOU, GArY OaK. YoU wOuld hAVe remInded him OF hIs OWN yoUtHful SoUl."_

Gary staggered backwards, shielding his ears in a vain attempt to silence the screeching voice. "No! Stop it! I'm not going to be anyone's damn host body!"

_"CoMply! CATCH ME!" _The words were followed by a powerful explosion of white-hot pain. The creature roared ardently – flames jutting forth from Its eyes. Its long fangs gleamed beneath the final dribbles of light from the sun set.

_"CATCH ME!"_

Gary moaned weakly, he felt as though his skull was physically starting to crack under the intense internal pressure.

Gary's bangs began to singe from his close proximity to the creature's flaming eyes. He flinched away from the creature; staggering backward as vertigo devoured his sense of balance. As he toppled downward, Gary was certain that he was going to smash his head against one of the many trees or rocks which littered the ground – only, as luck would have it, a set of gentle paws grabbed a hold of him.

Gary glanced up dizzily; the kind face of the Dragonite was blinking down upon him. The Dragonite exchanged a brief nod with both Alakazam and Tyranitar, and then the three Pokemon looked conclusively at Gary.

Gary didn't have to ask, he knew that – for whatever reason -they had agreed to help him.

Perhaps the Pokemon could also sense the evil intentions of the monster? Or perhaps it angered them to see Gary suffering so at the creature's mercy? Or maybe they were going to help him for reasons that a human mind could never truly understand? All that mattered was that Dragonite, Alakazam, and Tyranitar HAD agreed to fight for him – and Gary felt more gratitude for these Pokemon now then he ever had felt for any other living beings before.

Gary took and steady breath and – with Dragonite's help - managed to stand back up. The vertigo was passing; he was starting to feel stable on his feet again.

He smiled thankfully at the three Pokemon who stood so bravely on guard around him.

_"I KnOw whAt it Is yOu tHiNk yOu cAn DO, GaRy OAk. FIghT mE, yes, CaTCh mE, Yes. BuT IF yOu tRuly ThInk You CAN End MY eXistence ThEn yoU ARe bEing naïve. AnD yEt, YoUr nativiTy iS eNthralliNg to ME, fOr I Was oNce a yoUnG bEing tOo, I wAs onCE gReen aNd curiouS – as WAS my mASter. GaRy OaK, wE ArE SO aLikE, aNd YoU aRe sO LIke mY MAsteR. BUt sOOn yoU wiLl cOme to rEaLize, As hE dId, that I Am eTernal. Go aHead, try yOur bEsT. I dO Admire yOur BoLd sPiriT, and I sO yeaRn To bE cauGht agaIN. I YeARN FOR tHe ControL that can Make Me CaRe AGAiN. CATCH ME!"_

"We'll see about that," Gary hissed; briskly raking a hand through his spikes. "Your kidnapping days are over!"

The creature made a sinister sort of chuckling sound; clearly Gary's overly confident front was something that It found amusing.

Gary jogged a few feet behind the three Pokemon; he felt that he could better command them if he was out of their way. "Alakazam, Confusion! Tyranitar, run to the right and use Leer! And, Dragonite, use Fly!"

The beast sunk lower on Its huge haunches, as though merely biding Its time until It launched an assault of Its own.

Alakazam moved with stunning grace and speed. Gary watched in awe as it blasted a perfect Confusion against the creatures face.

The creature did not so much as flinch from the attack – in fact, It appeared not to have even noticed that Alakazam had struck It.

Tyranitar's Leer attack also failed to generate any response from the beast. Gary was realizing that this creature either had such an audacious amount of defense that nothing could harm It, or that It was simply immune to any status altering attacks.

Dragonite had bolted high into the evening sky. The Dragonite had flown so far upward that Gary could not even see it above the tree tops. Gary was stricken with anxiety, silently hoping that the Fly attack would produce at least some damage to the creature.

Gary glared at the beast as It remained crouched within the long blades of forest grass. He scrutinized It - struggling to determine what possible weakness It could possess. He was certain that this creature was - at least in part - a fire type Pokemon. It also had obvious psychic properties; and, possibly, even some dark type characteristics.

Unfortunately, he had not chosen any water types to bring along – but he did have Tyranitar who was a dark type, and he also knew that Dragonite was capable of learning Surf. In addition, psychic Pokemon were generally weak against one another; and he did have a fully capable Alakazam under his control.

Gary was prepared to test his theories regarding the creature's physiology.

"Tyranitar, Crunch! Alakazam, Psychic attack!"

The creature remained still.

The Tyranitar was certainly a credit to its species; it moved with mind-numbing speed for a Pokemon of such tremendous size! Tyranitar's fearsome jaws were instantly chomping down upon the creatures shoulder. The Crunch caused the creature to release an uncomfortable hissing sound. The sound did not seem to be the reaction of grave pain, rather it sounded like a sigh someone might make to express annoyance over an insect bite. Despite this, Gary was pleased. At least the attack had been acknowledged by the creature and not ignored.

It was frightfully intimidating to see the huge Tyranitar standing next to the creature . . . the Tyranitar stood a good seven feet in height, and yet its jaws had only managed to reach the spiked shoulder blades of the crouching creature.

Alakazam seemed encouraged by Tyranitar's little success; it unleashed a blinding Psychic attack upon the creatures mind!

Alas, the creature simply squinted Its eyes in response.

Out of the blue Dragonite came crashing down upon the beast – it hurled its entire gigantic dragon frame upon the creature.

At last a noticeable reaction was generated from the creature: for the weight of Dragonite's body caused the beast's head to crack downward against the dirt with a sickening _SMASH_.

The three Pokemon circled the creature like scavenger birds; their own confidence leaping, as they watched the creature dizzily shake Its head.

"Good job. Now everyone stand back," Gary warned, instinct advising him that the creature was not going to sit idly and allow itself to be pummeled for much longer. Dragonite was quick to leap backward to Gary's side, but Alakazam and Tyranitar were abruptly swatted with the creature's huge paw! Neither of them saw the powerful assault coming; there had been zero time to brace themselves! The two large Pokemon hurled through the air like uprooted weeds – smashing devastatingly hard into the forest! Their two bodies cleared a monstrous path of nearly thirty trees as they flung backward. Gary gasped in horror, Tyranitar and Alakazam had been heaved so far into the forest he could no longer even see them. Gary and Dragonite traded frantic looks.

The creature climbed to Its four feet now, gingerly stretching to Its full colossal height of nearly thirteen feet. It yawned, stalking towards Dragonite with unnervingly slow speed. Its gruesome head ticked rhythmatically from side to side like the pendulum of a grandfather clock.

Gary and Dragonite paced cautiously backward. As far as Gary could tell, this creature could not fly; therefore, he quickly instructed Dragonite to get into the air. Gary was urgently trying to bide his time until Alakazam and Tyranitar returned – that is _if_ they returned.

"Dragonite, prepare a Surf attack!" Gary called to Dragonite, but his words only served to egg the creature onward - the pace of its eerie stalking increased. "Now!" Gary screamed.

Just as Dragonite began to summon enough moisture in the air to release the Surf, did the beast swiftly lurch into the air and snatch Dragonite's legs within Its jaws. The creature snagged Dragonite with incredible ease, as though It were merely snatching a flimsy toy kite from the sky.

Dragonite yelped in misery as the creature clenched down. Gary heard a distinct crunching sound - something like gravel being crushed. With revulsion, Gary recognized that the noise was Dragonite's leg bones shattering.

"Oh God!" Gary's heads quaked fearfully . . . Dragonite was done for, and Alakazam and Tyranitar were not coming back.

Dragonite's pitiful wails were deafening. "Dragonite! Use your tail to get out of there! HIT IT WITH YOUR TAIL! Don't let It do this to you! Defend yourself!"

Dragonite could barley hear Gary over its own rasping cries; but it weakly struggled to carry out his command. The Dragonite was visibly petrified; it did not want to die! Screaming, the Dragonite raised Its tail and swatted the beast in the face repeatedly, only the creature had locked Its jaw tightly around its limbs. Even if Dragonite's struggles were hurting It, the creature did not show any signs of discomfort. "Stop it!" Gary yelled, seriously fearing for the Pokemon's life. "STOP IT NOW!"

The creature lanced Gary with a sideways stare, snuffing loudly as it dropped Draongite's limp frame upon the ground. Gary held his breath; carefully studying the poor Dragonite . . . it wasn't moving, but it was alive . . . it had passed out due to the unbearable pain. Gary felt his face flush with rage, his hands curled in and out of fists at his sides. This beast was barbaric! How could it so ruthlessly torture a fellow Pokemon like that? It was BEYOND evil!

"What is the matter with you! You might have killed them all!" Gary's voice was dripping with grief, it took all of his willpower not to break down and sob.  
_"NoT MY cOncErn. CAtcH ME! I WaNT YoU To CaTCH mE! YoU! YoU Care, I sEe That! I WaNt YOU, GaRY OaK. YoU caN CaRE AbOuT Me InStEad Of THEM! CaTCh Me!"_

"What! Catch you? How the hell am I supposed to do that now? I have no more Pokemon! You . . . you brutalized them! They didn't deserve that! They were only trying to help me. They wanted to save me . . . they were willing to reject everything they had – had ever known for _me_!" A suffocating shadow of despair loomed over Gary. It was a shadow that had haunted him his entire life, but now it had finally won . . .

. . . as tears stung the corners of his eyes, Gary could only gape sorrowfully up at the creature who would no doubt soon claim what remained of his broken existence.

_"NOt My cOncErn. YoU, GaRy OaK aRe MY ChoSen One, tHerEfore yOu muST aNd You WiLl sOmehow FInD A wAy to bEat mE. It is yOuR deStiNy."_

The creature began stalking _him_ now! Gary gasped, teetering backwards on his heels, unsure of which way to go. He knew that he could not outrun It. He had no weapons, no means whatsoever to defend himself . . . how was he supposed to attack and injure this _thing_ that none of the other _extremely_ powerful Pokemon were able to even scratch?

In that moment Gary heard a peculiar sound . . . it was that of a bird flapping its wings overhead. Normally this would not be a surprising noise to hear in a forest, but this was the first bird Gary had noticed in all the hours he'd spent in the woods. Apparently the presence of this bird also caught the curious eye of the beast, for It seemed to suddenly forget Gary, and fixed all of Its attention upon the bird.

It wasn't just any bird, it was a Pidgey; a small, but, sturdy little thing. The Pidgey was evidently distraught about something, for it was recklessly flying towards them.

Gary analyzed the Pidgey as it perched itself on a tree branch, directly over the creatures head.

_What is this little Pidgy thinking! It's going to get itself killed!_

For a brief instant The Pidgy and the creature locked eyes. They seemed to regard one another with some sense of familiarity – but it was not at all in a friendly or welcoming manor. Rather, the creature seemed moderately irritated by this bird's ignorant presence.

Then, as quickly as the creature had been distracted by the bird, the bird was forgotten; and the creature's exclusive attention was engrossed back upon Gary.

"Wait!" Gary shouted, as the creature began tracking him again. "How am I supposed to catch you!" Hastily, Gary reached down and plucked the empty Ultra Ball from his belt – hoping to derive some sort of reassurance from holding it.

Holding the ball wasn't helping.

Gary knew that unless the creature was in a weakened state – that the Ultra Ball would do him no good.

Just as the creature seemed prepared to pounce on him, the most unexpected thing happened: the small Pidgey actually Teleported from its position in the tree to a place behind the creature! Next, the Pidgey proceeded to slam the creature with a devastating Psychic attack!

The beast howled in utter misery as Its mind became trampled by the incredible energy. Its fiery eyes snapped open wide – raw agony crippling Its fiendish features.

Gary's jaw dropped wide open. "W-what the hell!" He knew that Pidgey's could _not_ learn Teleport, and that they could certainly _NOT_ learn to execute a Physic attack - let alone one strong enough to produce a scream from the creature! Gary gawked nervously at the Pidgey. "Alakazam couldn't do what you just did!" he proclaimed, awestruck. "What ARE you?"

A sinking feeling of dread crept up Gary's spine . . . he suddenly sensed that he had accidentally stumbled into the terrain of more than one legendary Pokemon . . .

. . . but a legendary Pidgey . . .! That was absurd! What was that bird_ really_?

The creature improved rapidly from the Psychic attack's effects. It snarled loudly, taking several fruitless swings at the Pidgey with Its claws. Fortunately, the bird had mastered the art of Teleportation, and every time the beast's claws came near it, it would simply vanish and reappear elsewhere. The bird danced about in this airily manner, teasing the creature, for a string of tense seconds.

Gary decided to take advantage of the luck that fate was offering him. "Pidgey!" Gary shouted, his voice overrun with confidence. "I need your help – NOW! Fight for me!"

The Pidgey hovered in the air, hesitating to give Gary a reply. The creature did not seem threatened by Gary's words; rather It was intrigued, Its short tail standing on end with anticipation.

"C'mon!" Gary hollered again. "Let me battle with you!"

The Pidgey nodded and darted towards Gary, perching on his shoulder. "Okay, great," Gary exhaled; hoping that his death and despair would have to be offered a rain-check. "Pidgey, I'm assuming that you know a lot of attacks here, so. . ." the beast began to _rapidly_ charge at him now. "BARRIER-!"

No sooner had the command left his lips was a brilliant force field already secured around both Gary and the Pidgey. Gary braced himself for the beast's headlong collision; however, for some reason the creature veered away at the last second, running _past_ them.

"After it, Pidgey!" Gary ordered brashly. "Give It another of those strong Psychic attacks!" The Pidgey complied at once, and the creature's agonizing yelp resounded throughout the woods.

Again, the beast healed instantly from the Psychic attack, Gary assumed It was using a cunning form of Recover.

Although It had not suffered any obvious permanent damages, the creature was VERY upset. Its tail lit up like a blazing torch, Its eyes spewed flames like gaseous venom. The creature ruthlessly cast a scorching Flamethrower attack on the Pidgey. The unprepared bird squawked with pain; its feathers scorching beneath the heat. "Pidgey, be careful! Use Double Team!" Gary's voice was incredibly hoarse from screaming – it hurt to speak, it hurt to breathe; and he was certain that his vocals were going to suffer irreversible harm if he had to blast them one more time.

Ah, hell, better to be mute than dead. "PIDGEY, DOUBLE TEAM, NOW! NOW! NOW!"

The Pidgey began to multiply itself ten . . . twenty . . . thirty times! It was uncanny; Gary had never seen a Double Team honed to such perfection before. The Pidgey's evasion was increasing by the second.

The evil creature was not easily fooled by this trick. It growled rowdily; effortlessly picking out which Pidgey was indeed the _real_ one. It flaunted Its skills by firing a ruinous Hyper Beam at the bird. The Pidgey saw the Hyper Beam coming, but did not have the chance to Teleport while Its Double Team was still being performed.

With a excruciating screech, the Pidgey was sent hurtling backwards into the forest – it disappeared in the same direction where Alakazam and Tyranitar had.

_"CatCH Me, GaRY Oak. YoU MusT OnLY CArE About ME NoW. CarE AbouT ME!"_

Gary trembled violently, almost too overwhelmed by shock to react in any coherent manner. "Damn you!" Gary spat, his voice breaking under the intensity. "WHAT THE HELL _ARE _YOU? I don't know what you are talking about! Just get out of my head! I don't understand what you want from me! I can't attack you anymore! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CATCH YOU!" frustrated tears glistened in his sapphire eyes; he was facing a bizarre and terrible death here in the forest now – one possibly worse than the death awaiting him back at the Revivalist base. He was going to be mauled to gory ribbons of flesh.

He was never going to see Misty again . . .

. . . he hoped that the creature would start by ripping out his heart – at least that way the pain would finally be gone.

The beast's impending shadow was over him now; the pants of steam from Its mouth pummeled against his face like flaming boxing gloves. Gary raised his head high; he was going to think about Misty in his last moments . . . his heart swelled with so much regret. God, he loved her. It wasn't fair that he would never have the chance to tell her. Damn, why didn't he tell her when he had the chance? Now it was too late. It was too late - and that fact alone pained him more than the beasts flesh-slicing fangs ever could. Gary's mournful eyes shone upon the creature as a hollow whisper escaped him: "You can't possibly hurt me more than I hurt myself today."

The creature grunted, globs of acidic drool drizzling down Its chin. _"MiSty WateRflOweR. It CausEd yOu ANGUISH to lEave hEr. YoUr soUl WAS inJured WHen yOu left wIthouT eXpressing youR emOtions. SIllY hUmans anD theIr EMotioNs. You fEel lOve For tHat giRl, YET iT oNly HuRts YoU, maKinG yOu wEak. AltHough, I suPposE iT is iRonic that: HAD yOu NOT fAllen In lOve wiTh tHe GiRl You wouLd nOt hAve foUght sO fiErcely to Save Her, anD YoU May NOT hAve beCome mY ChoSen OnE."_

"True," Gary breathed, only longing to hold her once more. "It is also ironic because the best days of my life were those I spent with her, locked in that damn cell. I suppose that I have _you_ to thank for bringing her into my life. I never would have bothered to get to know her in the outside world . . . I never would have realized what it feels like to _love_ without YOU bringing us to the Revivalists base," Gary almost could not believe the words which he had just emitted, what was more astonishing was how much he truly meant them.

The creature gazed down at Gary, a shimmer of respect in Its crimson orbs. Then, the creature hunkered gently down upon Its knees before Gary . . . it took Gary a moment to realize that _this_ fearsome Pokemon was actually _bowing down_ before him!

"What are you-"

The beast severed Gary's question smoothly; Its voice treading like tender footsteps within his mind – It was not roaring or evasive, just a quiet, thoughtful voice: _"You are undoubtedly worthy, Gary Oak. You see things the way they are, and can appreciate even the most terrible situations as always making us stronger . . . there is a quality inside you which I have never before known in a human. A goodness, a realness, a human who will not ever settle for less than he must, that is, until he is saving the lives of others – even the life of his lifelong competitor, someone who is a threat. Yes, there is a goodness inside you that all monsters can see. You draw the monsters to you, you draw their trust easily. That is how you beat Lance. You made every monster – yours and his - WANT to help you. Ash Ketchem also has this talent, and it is indeed a very rare talent for me to see in a human. Gary Oak, the masked Pidgey was also drawn to you. Do you know what that meant? I was waiting for a sign to assure myself that you were truly my Chosen One, and that masked Pidgey's appearance was all the proof that I required. You, innocently, had no idea what kind of monster you were truly wielding in that Pidgey form - and yet, you controlled It like a true master. You took control over a legendary, commanded It with striking ease . . . and It obeyed. It obeyed you then just as I will obey you now. I need someone to care about me again . . . I want that person to be you."_

Gary narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "What . . . exactly do you want from me?"

_"Gary Oak, I am asking you to do something which I have not asked another living creature to do in over one hundred years . . . and that is: to name me."_

"I-I don't understand," Gary admitted nervously.

_"Give me a name. I want to be like the other monsters. I want an identity. I do not want to be hoarded as a secret only for the Revivalists to know. I have never before had a name. I implore you, Gary Oak, you are braver than the rest who have tried to control me, I know you can do this. No one before - not even my former master - was ever brave enough to name me. I so long for a name."_

Gary frowned hesitantly. "There must be a reason why you don't have a name. I'm not so sure it's a good idea . . . what happens if you have a name?"

_"Name me, Gary Oak, and you shall have my allegiance."_

"Wait, you didn't answer my question," Gary began to protest, but then, the creature lowered Its massive head so that Its two crimson eyes melded with Gary's . . . the eyes . . . they were swirling with scarlet smoke in beautiful patterns – like two kaleidoscopes of flames. Gary could not help but melt into those the lovely twirling wheels of fire . . . they made him drowsy; they clouded his thoughts with their steam. The creature was inside his head still . . . It was speaking . . . It was _doing _something . . . only; Gary could not seem to rationally comprehend what the creature was saying to him. Gary swayed woozily, collapsing to his knees in the tall grass. Even with his legs in the dirt, his eyes remained lost in the hypnotic depth of the creatures burning stare.

_"NaMe me, GaRy OaK." _It was getting insistent . . . impatient.

"PIDGEY!" Suddenly, the Pidgey reappeared right next to Gary's face. It was flapping its wings frantically, Gary could feel them beating against his chest. He could hear its insistent squawking in his ear.

But those blazing eyes of the creature's were undeniably mesmerizing; he could NOT muster the will to tear his eyes away. It simply was not even an option for him.

"PIDGEY! PIDGEY!" Gary did not have to be a Pokemon to understand what the Pidgey was screaming about: it was frenziedly warning him _against _succumbing to the creatures request for recognition. "PIDGEY!"

The Pidgey's alarming voice was now ALSO inside of his head: "_Catch It, Gary, but DO NOT NAME IT!"_

_"NaMe ME aNd yoU wiLl hAve tHe poWeR to Make yOur hEarts deSires rEal." _ Abruptly, a brilliant image of Misty flashed inside Gary's mind – it was a vivid image of her smiling at him. She looked beautiful and happy; her cerulean eyes beckoning him to rush to her . . . to embrace her. The impression of her was astoundingly real – it was almost eerie, like it had been forcibly stamped into his minds-eye. Inerasable . . . only, he loved it. He did not ever want this flawless vision to fade. He wanted to keep this perfect thought of her always, to treasure it . . . she was priceless to him; Gary would do _anything _not to lose her!

The world was dead to Gary except for that image of Misty. Gary could no longer even hear the Pidgey's incessant cries.

_"JuSt thInk OF MY nAme In yOur mInd – You NeEd nOt evEn say It oUt lOUd, GAry Oak. I KnOw yOu hAve a name ReAdy For ME . . . I KNow That yOu hAve thOugHt Of AN ideNtity fOr ME aNd I hAve waitEd aNd sufferEd nameLess for SO lOng. JUst aS you hAve suffEred lOneliness fOr SO lOng – lEt US assIst oNe anothEr's woeS. NaMe ME, if You rEally LOVE hEr, yOu wiLl . . ."_

Gary tried to resist . . . but in the back of his mind a name crept forward; it was yearning and pleading to become a whole thought. It was an accident . . . it was a quiet tiny thought that Gary himself could not even hear. But, the creatures invading mind spotted it immediately . . . and, in less than a nano-second, Gary Oak had named the ever-nameless beast.

Their locked eyes shared a private moment of relived terror.

_"CAtcH ME,"_ like a lifeless robot following commands, Gary hurled his Ultra Ball forward – instantly capturing his willing target.

Gary gasped loudly; he trembled as though suddenly jolted awake after years of restless slumber. His limbs felt frail, as though they were composed of tissue paper, and Gary tumbled backward. His head thudded hard against the forest floor.

His eyes were unfocused and glossy; he groggily glanced upward to see the Pidgey hovering over his body. The bird cast him a woeful eye before vanishing completely.

His mind was like a shattered mirror, and Gary was far too exhausted to even try to pick up the pieces. He was also far too frightened to want to see what would be reflecting back at him.

Gary lay in the swaying grass, his heart fluttering faintly in his chest. His fingers curled timidly around the Pokeball in his hand.

_I should destroy It . . . I should destroy this ball . . ._

Even if he had had the strength to do it, Gary still would not have harmed the creature. He felt connected to It, and any attempts to injure It would have somehow seemed self-destructive.

In this moment Gary was physically too weak to even raise his head, but, in a mysterious way he felt more empowered now that he ever had before. Holding a Pokemon so legendary in the palm of his hand . . . the mere idea inundated him with amazing sensations.

Gary wasn't sure how long he had being lying there, before the sputtering roar of a helicopter approached from the distant mountains. Gary listened intently as the sound of the propellers grew louder and louder. Soon the trees above him began to tremble beneath the wind generated by its mechanical blades.

Gary could now feel the mighty gusts beating upon his skin, but his sight was too blurred to make out the helicopters precise location. Nor could he identify the pilots of this air craft. Although, he seriously doubted it was Officer Jenny coming to rescue him.

Gary's fears were confirmed when a piercing pain speared inside his left shoulder blade. The pain was quickly followed by a numbing sensation, which overpowered his entire body like a killer wave.

He sleepily gazed at his shoulder. There was something _in_ it . . . something small and pointed was sticking out of his arm. The sleep that smothered him now was devastating; and Gary realized - just before losing consciousness - that it was a dart. The Revivalists not only had impeccable timing, but they had also shot him with heavy dose of sedatives as a welcoming gift.

The anesthetizing darkness quickly seduced him. His final thoughts were spent wondering if he were ever going to wake up again?

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 43 THANK YOUS:

Alex Warlorn- Hiya! Wow, it took a while to get this chapter up. I guess I'm getting a bit emotional about the story. It's kinda sad to see it end, but at the same time it is a relief because I have been sweating over it for SO long (and you know that more than ANYONE). I don't know if I will break 1,000 reviews or not. I may cut it close. That would pretty cool, but even if I don't I'm beyond thrilled and flattered by the support I have had. By the way, you really made me giggle in your review: "In the middle of hell, Brock finds heaven!" hee hee . . . yeah, I like Brock, I wanted to do something nice for him after all the torture I have inflicted upon him. True, true, May would get the runner up I guess. It is ironic how, um, similar Ash's meetings were to both girls. He just can't help but ruin bikes I guess, poor Ash! Yeah, I guess in Tracey's messed up head he 'thought' he was giving Gary a kind head-up. . heheh. .. well, he meant well , I guess. Oh yeah, thanks also for pointing out the type-o's – I fixed them. & I sure hope none punishes me for giving replies . . . but seeing as I'm so close to being done I kind of hate to risk it too. Thanks!

Midnight Mist- You 'seemingly cold' Nah, I'd never believe that. You write too many emotionally gripping stories to be cold. Speaking of which: OMG! The flame and the ember is SO great so far! I hope you update again very soon. Heh. . . as far as my last chapter goes, yeah, I guess I made a lot of people hate ash in it. . . I didn't mean it.. . much . . . hehehe. . . I just can't thank you enough for that wonderful encouraging review. I think I read your review about seven times! Atleast twice I was working on this chapter, started to lose focus, and then re-read your review and was re-infused with the vigor to continue typing away. Yes, that sounds dramatic and cheesy, but it is true!

Moomoomoo- Hiya! Yup, the story will be ending soon! 2 chapters left! I REALY hope you'll stick around. TY!

Angel of Hope and Miracles- Hiya! Wow, you were the very first one to review the last chapter. Thanks so much! That first review always gets me SUIPER excited! Your review was totally sweet. I'm so grateful that you like my story enough to say such kind words.

DarkAngelTorchic- Honey! You are SO awesome and wonderful to me! Saying that my story made you cry was so amazing for me to read. It means so much to me to know that my words can have an emotional effect on someone. I can't even express my thanks properly. And yes, my evil school work does keep me from updating, but there are only 2 chapters left so don't worry: all will be resolved soon!

Alexis Ludd- Hiya! Wow, I made YOU be at a loss for words, now that IS something. I'm stunned! But in a good way, hee hee. I'm so flattered that I am out of words, oh no. . . we make quite a pair now, lol!

Pikajenn- I'm sorry for the two weeksish, lol! I did update! And I will do so again in another . . . um. . . two weeksish. . . heheh. . . sorry! I have an evil test on the 21st and I MUST cram my butt of for it! Forgive me! BTW: thanks SO much for that GREAT review!

Master Of The Poke World- Wow, that is quite a penname you have there! It's kind of intimidating, lol! You did a nice job with your story and thanks so much for reading mine. Well . . I don't have a name for the Miracle Pokemon, but Gary does!

RoseWaters- Hey! Well, once again the puppy dog eyes paid off, lol! And I was so shocked to see that you are rooting for some GAML here, lol. Ash will just have to understand that you need to ditch him here, but I can't primes that Gary will get the girl either, you'll have to wait and see. Only 2 chappies left!

Ninetalesuk- Aw, you thought the last chapter was 'excellent'! I am VERY flattered - thank you. Well, the beast Pokemon does know that Gary cheated, but It took it rather well. Thanks again.

Smilyaili- Thanks for all your flattering remarks about my last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed all the drama – lord knows this fic is LOADED with drama! You must be the worlds biggest sweetheart and I'm so lucky to have you as a reviewer.

renyun- You made me giggle with that cute review! Hee hee. . . the angst indeed. It seems I have a knack for angst. . . I can't escape it! Alas! I'm addicted to angsty fics, so I guess it's only natural that I write them.

Subieko- Hiya, sweetheart! Thank you SO much for the GREAT review! I read it a few times actually because it was oh-so-inspiring! I guess this chapter answered your questions on how Gary is supposed to 'catch' the Miracle Pokemon (I hope). Thank you for enjoying all the drama in the last chapter – this one has a bit less drama. But I hope it was still enjoyed!

The Golden Dove- I liked your review when you said: - "all the revivalists die and they all live happily ever after and Ash and Misty get married"- LOL, that made me giggle. Well, that would be a happy ending now wouldn't it? But, that would be too easy, not enough drama, lol. And, knowing me I'll just have to go and make things more dramatic . . . heh, yeah, the next chapter is REALLY dramatic (just to warn you). I actually don't hate Tracey. I liked him, but I wubbed Brock more, I was attached! Tracey just got traumatized beyond belief by the Revivalist so he's a but um. . . 'zany', ehehehe.

Mika- Hiya! I think I have found a way to sneak May Oak into the fic. . . I'm not 100 sure, But I'm gonna do my best.

WolfSapphire200­- Hi! Thanks foir the review. LOL yeah,m Ash eating paper is fun to imagine. Hehe. I dunno where that came from, in fact the whole letter from Gary was not in my original plan and I added it at the last moment – but it felt right, and I felt like it was important to add. Well, 2 chapters left, I hope you'll read on!

megs626- I finally figured out how to become a staff on the egoshippy C2. I was too stupid to realize that I just had to log-in to my own account to do it. . . I felt so slow like I was Ash or something. . . the terrible shame. Anyways, yeah, I'll keep a sharp eye out for egopshippies! But at the rate Midnight Misty is cranking them out I think the C2 will have plenty of new material for a LONG time, hee hee. Thanks so much for your sweet review.

Ori- Hiya! Yeah, that last one was uber dramatic, lol! But this chapter wasn't too dramatic . . . the next one will be though just to warn you. But there are only 2 chapters left. I hope you are having some more luck with your fic. I'd still love to read on.

star's dreams- Hiya! I hope your frog animation is going well! That sounds so cool. You must be quite an artist. I wish that I had some artists skills. Thanks a lot of all your complements on the last chapter. I did try very hard to jam-pack it with emotions, so, I'm very happy that you think I succeeded!

MagRowan- Hiya! WOW, your Prince of All Cosmos & Giant Katamari costume picture were GREAT! HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT Katamari! OMG! It was huge! And the prince costume was perfect. Ga, that game is so addictive. I spend DAYS rolling balls and collecting things. . . flowers, children, trucks. . . blue whales. . . clouds. . . islands. . . um, yeah, but then nothing was left, lol! Anyways, I fixed all the type-o's from the last chapter. Thanks. I totally had WAY to many to put off fixing them. I just get so LITTLE time to write these days that when I do I rush, rush, rush, BAD ME! & Yeah, it is hard to imagine Ash saying 'bastard' but I wanted to show how truly angry he was and somehow him saying 'Gary, that stupid jerk' just didn't cut it for me, lol! But, yeah, I admit it, I get carried away at times- I can't help it! Thanks SO much!

Windstar- A squeal, eh? Well, I dunno about that! Fics this long take so much work! But, I will certainly write more stories . . . just prolly short ones, like, twenty chapters or less. Thanks as always!

Raevn- CHEERS! Yeay, your review didn't get cut off! Your review was so wonderfully sweet I had to read it a few times! Thank you for it! You don't know how much your words encourage me. I'm so glad that you liked Gary's ". . . for how I've treated you, Ash . . . this is just the way that I am." Line. I liked that too! That one line was actually inspired by the chorus of that song 'Cold' by Crossfade. Well, I hope your next review makes it though (wow, that rhymed!).

EagleFox- Aw! Thanks for your ultra kind review. You flatter me! Thanks. Gary's fate will be determined in the next chapter. There are only 2 chapters left!

xox.Annie Potter.xox- Hey! I really like your new fic so far! Who doesn't adore a good wub triangle, hee hee! Whow, that last chapter was the most dramatic thing you've EVER read? Now that is quite a complement, I'm not that I deserve it though! & Yup, you made me smile again! Thanks! You are awesome too.

Dave Behave- Hey, Dave! How's life? Lol! Sorry that last chapter was so sad. . . you'll have to get use to a lot of that. .. heh, I'm evil. & wow, I made you find Ash tolerable – now that is saying a lot! TY!

animeli0us- Thanks so much! You are so sweet. I hope school is going well for you too.

SurrealSerpent1- Hiya! Your review was so kind. Thank you very much. It really made me grin because of all your careful observations with my character development. I can't even tell you how much I appreciated your comments. & heh, yeah poor Misty, she was in an awkward situation there.

DarkDragonQueen- Hello! Aw, thank you so much for everything you said. I'm so happy that the emotions came across strongly in the last chapter – I worked really hard so that they would. Yeah, I know what you mean about favorite fics not getting updated enough . . . so many don't. I do try to update every few weeks. At least I only have 2 chapters left of this story & this its done.

Lyra loves to read- Hey, sweetheart! How is school going? How's that guy you like? Hee hee . . . Sorry for making you cry! I know that you would when I wrote this. Anything mushy with Gary gets to you, lol. Aw, but I wub you! Heh, you were awfully nasty to Ash and Tracey in your review . . . don't you feel bad, lol. I know you want Gary and Misty together, but, as I've said you'll have to stay turned to fine out.

MagCat- Hey! You totally made me giggle when you called Ash a 'dumbass' haha! That was funny. . . Haha, this also made me crack up: I wouldn't do that; I wouldn't trust Ash w/ any of my possessions or relationships or dreams b/c the guy's so selfish that he'd probably forget about all of them.- HAHA! I SO adore your reviews! Thanks, I needed that. I read your review so many times & loved it every time.

KawaiiCherryBlossom-aka-BWF- Okay, I updated, now your turn, hee hee: ) Thank you SO much for that review. Wow, you are always very kind and inspiring; but that last review – it really egged me on to get writing! I can't thank you enough for your comments. Yeah, I seemed to have a lot of both AAMLers and GAMLers reading, I just hope everyone will like the ending. There are only 2 chapters left (I almost can't believe it). So, the ending will be revealed very soon! Oh & thanks for the well-wishes, I am feeling much better!

yuki-ryou- O, thank you SO much for that review! I'm thrilled that the emotions came across strongly to you. I really can't thank you enough for your review because it really got me giggling when you said : - I feel like I want to pinch Misty and tell her OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. STOP THINKING ABOUT OTHERS AND THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! YOUR MAN HAS JUST LEFT TO GO ROT AND DIE BY SACRIFICING HIMSELF WHILE YOU THINK OF HOW ASH FEELS?- Hee hee! That was great! There is nothing I love more than reading great comments like that- that was so encouraging!

CrystalRose727- Wowie, thanks for that nice long review! That made me all giddy and happy. Aw, you are just SO sweet and good to me. I'm so lucky to have you reading. . You were one of this fics very first readers. I am flattered more than you know that a great writer like you has stuck around with this fic for so long. It is almost done though . . . just 2 more chapters to go!

LeikaLai- Aw, thank you SO much for that review! I mean: THANK YOU. Your complements on how I handled Gary REALLY made me grin. I can't even tell you how wonderful it is to get positive feedback on Gary's character from you. & thanks also for all your kind words on Gary and Misty's 'interaction'. I hope school is not weighing you down too terribly much because I wanna read more of your fic!

Reanne1102- Oh thanks for that nice long review! You said so many nice things about my story, thank you SO, SO much! I had read your review twice because it made me so happy and inspired. As far as your questions goes: I actually started writing Watch Your Back  about 5 or 6 years ago . . . the idea honestly really did just pop into my head one day while I sat in school. And I couldn't shake the idea away. After school that day I went home and drafted the first several chapters and then abandoned and forgot about it. It wasn't until years later that I stumbled upon the fic again in my computer, and decided to post my first few drafts here, and, well, when I started getting reviews I decided to finish the story. & that's that!

Michelicious- Hiya! Wow, you are one busy person. Writing like three fics plus managing a great C2! GOOD FOR YOU! And I love the triangles C2 – that was overdue! And thank you SO much for that sweet review. You are SO kind! Thank you for all the comments and complements – I adore them! Update your fic soon.

Cosmic Mewtwo- Hiya! Hey- no problem if you can't review every chapter. I TOTALLY understand. I am drowning in school work too. I hardly have time for writing theses days, but, seeing as the story is only 2 chapters away from completion I am forcing myself to make time for it. I really want to finish this. Anyways, thank you for everything you said. I loved your comments on all the last few chapters. That was fun to read, it reminded me of things as I read along. I hope you'll be able to check back with the fic soon, but: homework is number one! Thanks again!

EVERYONE: Phew. . . that was long. Okay, there are only TWO chapters left – one chapter & then the long-over-due epilogue! It is hard for me to believe because I've been writing this story for SO long it is like a part of my life now, writing it has truly become a part of my regular life. . . I look forward to my weekly writing sessions. Alas! It will be. . . strange. . . when its over. But, blah, I don't want to dwell on that now. I can get emotional later, ehehe. What I wanted to so was warn you guys & gals that the final two chapters are going to (probably) be REALLY long. I still have a chunk of plot to resolve (obviously) so there will be lots to read! I hope you all will enjoy the long chapters. I wun you ALL SO MUCH! Maia


	46. Chapter 45

AUTHORS NOTE: My deepest apologies that this is so late. The original draft of this chapter was 50 pages long. I edited my butt off and managed to cut it down to 36 pages. However, I still feel that 36 pages much too monstrous to post as one sole chapter. I have broken this chapter in half. I'm very sorry to have had to do that because I wanted to keep the story down to just two more chapters. The good news is that the next chapter is finished. I just have to go over it for type-o's and content errors – so it should be posted within a few days or less. And then, all that will be left is the epilogue (although it may be a really long epilogue, ehehehehe). Thank you all!

WARNING: This chapter contains some violent and gruesome content.

Chapter 45

Gary wished that he could hold his last breath for Misty. He wished that he could save it inside himself long enough to tell her that he loved her.

Gary Oak's wishes never did come true though. Not even the final wish of his life.

Untamed fear scratched at the back of his mind as his thoughts tumbled over one another. How did this happen to him? What was going to happen to him after he died? Where would he go? What would become of him, _Gary Oak,_ once that other man invaded his body? He did not fear the physical pain, but the unknown? It petrified him.

Gary was not mourning the inevitable loss of his life. But he _was_ most certainly grieving his regret. Why had he not told Misty when he had the chance? Why? Why? _WHY_? That very word grilled him like a physical torch, leaving throbbing burns throughout his mind.

Why had he worried so much about Ash's feelings? Why had his fear of rejection stilled his lips? Did he really believe that Misty would be better off with Ash? Why the hell had he convinced himself of _that_? Why had the words always escaped him when he gazed into her beautiful eyes . . .? Those stunning pools of jade - they soothed him without any effort at all. He _needed_ to be with Misty now. He _needed_ to lose himself in those eyes . . . he _needed_ the tranquility that only she had ever been able to provide.

But, as with wishing, Gary Oak never got what he needed. The things that he wanted were acquired easily enough via charm and money . . . but deep pockets could not buy him true affection. A hefty trust fund never influenced a higher power to pay heed to his wishes.

Life was unpredictable - Gary knew that - and he should not have wasted his chances. He _had_ been given many chances - more chances than he felt he was even worthy of. He had been granted a great deal of precious time with Misty. There were countless opportunities to confess his feelings. But, Gary Oak, the guy who never hesitates to say what's on his mind, failed to utter the most important words of his life.

Everyone had predicted a bright future for him, and everyone had been terribly wrong.

Gary had made many other mistakes in life; Misty was just the one which riddled him with the most guilt. He had treated people – especially Ash - terribly. His personal and professional lives had suffered all because he was scared of emotionally crashing. He had held back countless times when he should have charged forward. Misty was not the only person he had failed to be honest with about his feelings; there was also his Grandfather. _Damn_, but Gary could not even recall the last time he had told him that he loved him. Gary had never once told his Grandfather how sincerely grateful he was to him. His grandfather had cared for him, raised him, and put up with his spoiled attitude for all these years . . . ever since his parents had left.

His parents. They didn't even speak to him and his sister anymore. Did they even love him? Did they ever stop and think of him? Or were they simply too busy traveling the world to bother? What did his mother's voice sound like again? Did his father still have a moustache? Gary couldn't remember, and he would never know the answers to these questions. There were no do-overs in life, and he had long since ignored his second chances.

It was all over.

He had made his mistakes.

There was no turning back.

There was no escape.

Gary's world was numbed by silence now, and the callous darkness which encompassed him seemed endless. He felt as though he had no physical body, that he was a weightless form floating in an ebony abyss. His sense of time had been extinguished; as far as Gary could reason, he had been drifting throughout this nonexistent void for an eternity.

At first, he was quite certain that he was dead, and, it frustrated him to no end that - even in death - he was plagued by self-loathing and disappointment.

It was around this moment that Gary began to wonder if, perhaps, he really was not truly dead?

He started to _feel_ a faint burning. The burning gradually intensified until Gary recognized it to be coming from his _lungs._ He realized now that (in some physical form) he was _still _holding that conclusive breath for Misty.

A familiar sound filtered into his ears . . . it was a muffled thudding noise. It sounded like it was coming from inside someplace.

It took him a few moments to understand that the thudding was from his own heart. His heart was still beating. His body had not given up on him, at least not yet.

The beating grew increasingly louder, and eventually he began to feel his cherished organ as it struggled to pump blood throughout his system.

His lungs were now screaming for air, but Gary could not aid them. An unbearable weight was upon his chest, crushing him, making the act of breathing impossible. It was as though the mass of all of his regrets had taken physical form and been slammed against him. He was desperate to feed his body air. His lungs were burning; exhausted for reasons he did not even know. He would not be able to go without oxygen for very long, and yet, he was hesitant to expire his final breath . . . he needed to try and keep it inside until he saw her again.

Gary strained to open his eyes; they fluttered, but refused to cooperate. They too felt insufferably heavy. Gary focused, willing every minuet energy particle in his body to congregate in his eye lids. He could not have strained his muscles harder had he been trying to lift an Onix.

_There. _His eyelids flickered open just a slit.

Gary instantly regretted it as white-hot light bore into his eyes. He felt as though he were glaring into a super nova, his retinas were ablaze with pain. His eyes were raw with sensitivity -like fresh flesh wounds, and the light was like alcohol dousing the cuts. If he had had the strength, Gary would have wailed horrendously loud!

As the smoldering light continued to invade him, Gary was faced with only a blur. He could not make out anything distinguishable. The light continued to sear, as though savagely trying to force him back into the darkness.

But Gary refused to blink; he did not want to return to that lonely ebony abyss. He kept his eyes wide open for an excruciating amount of time . . . until, slowly, the hazy shapes around him began to take evident forms. He could now identify the source of his grief: a light fixture was dangling overhead. As his eyes adjusted to the illumination the intensity of the glow faded. It was no super nova, merely an ordinary light bulb.

As he lay beneath the light he began to hear many muffled voices. One of these voices was all too familiar, and this voice boomed above the rest . . .

_The Seer._

". . . Now, settle down everyone! Keep still and quiet! The Chosen One is stirring! Grand! Grand! Everyone focus your eyes here, we will start the ceremony soon!" Gary had never heard The Seer sound _this_ excited before.

Gary's consciousness was threatening to plummet back towards the chasm of darkness . . . he still hadn't breathed and his lungs were about to combust.

He had to figure out why all of his other senses were unthawing, but his ability to breathe was gone?

Maybe something had happened to him which paralyzed his lungs? But what? Gary was not even certain of where he was right now. The last thing he remembered was . . .

. . . _Oh no! The forest, the Pidgey . . . the Pokemon . . . and I named Him. The ceremony really is about to start! That means I really am going to die. I've got to try and move . . . I've got to breathe! I may not be able to save this breath for Misty, but if I can at least exhale again then there is a chance I can inhale another one for her. _Gary tightened the muscles of his chest, struggling to force the air up his wind pipe. _C'mon, Oak! DO THIS FOR MISTY! _

" . . _ahhh _. . ."

_Yes!_ It was weak, and unnoticed by The Seer, but Gary had done it. He'd gasped ever so faintly, expiring his old breath and feeding his lungs fresh air!

Why was he so exhausted? What had happened after he had named the legendary Pokemon? He just couldn't remember anything. It was infuriating! It was frustrating! He wanted to raise his head, but it would not comply at all. He was encompassed within mind-blowing agony. He had made so much progress . . . he was feeling again, seeing again, hearing again, and breathing again! He could not allow himself die freely for The Revivalists. He had to try something else!

Deciding that his head was certainly impossible to raise Gary instead decided to try and lift his right arm. His arm actually started to comply with his request and it struggled upward just a few centimeters. But then, to his great dismay, it stopped. His arm was unwillingly halted – weighed down by _something_. He tried again, this time to raise his right and then left, but both times his arms could only rise up just so high before they were restrained by something cold and metallic. Gary heard a clattering sound as he jerked his wrists about. Horrified, he realized that he was shackled down by chains. Although he could not raise his head, Gary did manage to tilt it to the side. His eyes adjusted just enough to see the restrains which were binding his limbs to (what appeared to be) the table where he lay.

Gary whimpered with alarm, his voice far too tiny for any ears to catch. He scanned his body and realized that his legs were also shackled to this high table. Furthermore, he noticed that he was dressed in strange clothing. An ancient-looking robe adorned his body, and it was quite different from the black slacks and sweater which he had previously worn. The robe was a silky regal blue with ruffled crimson trim. Although it looked fancy, Gary wrinkled his nose - the robe also emitted a peculiar odor. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before, it was earthy . . . organic . . .

. . . whatever it was, he did NOT like it! Gary scuffled weakly against the restraints, battling in vain to loosen his binds.

_What the hell? What am I wearing? What is that weird stench? Oh God, this is really it! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I AM going to die!_

His heart beat responded at once, trailing the panic in his mind. Gary glanced upward; The Seer was looming directly over him. The Seer was clothed in his usual dark robes, but he had fastened a flashy golden sash about his waist - Gary assumed it was a ceremonial garb. Clutched within The Seer's hand was a thin, polished knife. The knife had unidentifiable symbols carved into the sheen of the blade.

_OH MY GOD! He is going to cut my wrists with THAT knife! I've got to get out of here! I've got to speak . . . why won't my lips move? What is wrong with me? I just don't seem to have the strength to do anything. This is my end. _

Gary faintly allowed his head to fall to the other side, turning his face away from The Seer and his dreadful knife.

_What the . . .?_

Gary's eyes widened, uncontrollably soaking in the view before him. He had been so fixated on his shackles, The Seer, and the knife, that he had not bothered to study his surroundings. The backdrop to Gary's demise was a massive audience! He could not even make an adequate mental estimation as to how many people were in attendance - watching him now. From what he could tell, he was elevated on some sort of a high table, and this table was placed upon a stage. Below him were numerous Revivalists, more than he had ever seen. At least sixty or seventy of them lined the walls and corners of this auditorium-style room. Gary's eyesight was still relatively blurry, but he could also make out a few rows of – what seemed to be – other people. These people were kneeling on the ground before him. These people were dressed in white robes . . . they were . . .

. . . _The trainers! _

The trainers were also in attendance. All of their heads were lowered meekly, as though they had been _forced_ to cower before him. Some of them were shouting, pleading with words that Gary could not comprehend. But each outburst was met with a quick shock from a Zapper. Eventually they were all forced to submit and kneel. Gary could not identify who was who from his vision impaired position.

Abruptly, Gary's attention was wrenched away from the helpless trainers. He felt something touch his chest – it was smooth and nearly weightless. He glanced up groggily; The Seer had placed an Ultra Ball on his chest. Gary held zero doubts about _who_ was inside that Ultra Ball.

This was it. The Revivalists were ready to resurrect their master.

Gary shut his eyes, exhaling; longing for comfort . . .

. . . his mind granted him mercy . . . it brought him thoughts of _her _ . . .

. . . he could still feel the heat of her fingertips on his face. Her final touch would forever be burnt into his skin . . . how desperately she had clung to him then. Her voice loving and soft . . . Misty had pleaded with him not to leave her. God, she was beautiful. He would lose himself in these memories . . . they would comfort him until . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Work faster, you morons!" Jessie screeched, her voice leaping to a nerve-grating octave. "There has to be SOMETHING in that closet we can use!"

Jessie had assumed the role of the lookout. She stood with her arms crossed anxiously in the corridor. There was a large supply closet to her left; James's ankles and Meowth's tail were peeking out from the door opening.

A bag of balloons was chucked towards her by one of the guys. "Watch it!" Jessie ducked; her face barely avoided being smacked.

"How 'bout dose?" Meowth's voice was muffled, he was clearly venturing deeply within the closet now.

"No, no, no," Jessie kicked the balloons back into the closet. "We promised Squirtle that we would give him a _clear_, obvious sign! A sign that he would recognize immediately if the worst should happen. Releasing balloons into the forest is too risky. They don't have enough range; the Pokemon might never see them!" Jessie paced, her hands were trembling from nerves. "LOOK HARDER!"

Jessie heard James and Meowth rummaging through the closet with even greater determination than before. Things were crashing and clanging every second.

The female Rocket sighed. She had assured Squirtle that she would give him a sign, only, when she had made that promise she never really thought that things would come to _this._

Gary Oak was - literally – on his death bed this very moment. And Jessie was seriously starting to believe that the Revivalists were going to renege on freeing the captive trainers. Right _now_ was a very good time for Squirtle's rescue squad to get their butts in here!

"James," Jessie growled. "Why don't you search some of the higher shelves! Stop rummaging around the floor. Let Meowth search the floor, he's smaller. You'll search twice the area in half the time."

"Okay, Jessie," came the wearied reply. She watched as James's feet shuffled into an upright position.

Jessie continued to pace. "I'll be dammed if those Revivalist's kill Oak before he's paid up! He owes us some major cash!"

Meowth's clawed hand appeared in the doorway; it was outstretched, holding a roll of yellow party streamers.

Jessie snatched them from his hand, and hurled them back into the closet _at _him.

"Ouch!" Meowth yelped. "What was dat for?"

"Those are CRAP!" Jessie blared, stomping her feet.

"How about dis?" Meowth tossed her a small lighter.

Jessie tucked that into her pocket . . . fire was a possibility . . . but it still wasn't what she had in mind (not that she really had any idea what it was she was hoping to find).

"Remember," Jessie struggled to relax her tone, she knew that James and Meowth were just as stressed out as she was. "We need to send off an undoubtable sign to Squirtle. Something HUGE, something flashy . . . something he will instantly associate as a sign from _us_. Right now the Revivalist's are too preoccupied with slaughtering _our_ pay check to notice what we're up to. We MUST take advantaged of this NOW. Once those black shrouded lunatics start roaming the halls again we'll be totally screwed! We'll never be able to give Squirtle a sign! Squirtle needs to be in here saving the trainers ASAP! As much as I can't stand all those twerps, I . . . I don't want to see them hurt any more."

"Neither do I, Jessie," James admitted softly.

"Me neitha," Meowth added.

Jessie smiled to herself. _Heck, when the good guys are out of commission, someone's got to take over their role . . . that is, as long as there is proper compensation at the end, of course. _

"Hey, Jess," James sounded hopeful. He crawled out of the closet on his hands and knees. His hair was sticking up in every direction as though someone had vigorously rubbed a balloon across his scalp. His bright green eyes were wide with excitement, and he was proudly holding a large box in his hands. He looked like a kid who had just received his very first Pokemon.

Jessie suppressed a giggle. James almost looked . . . cute.

_Almost._

"Look," James cheerfully handed her the box. Jessie raised it to her face, examining the lettering on the side.

"_Fireworks_," the word danced from her lips like a song.

She glanced upward, meeting James's eyes. He winked at her playfully - James didn't need to ask with words, he already knew that he'd found exactly what she wanted.

They shared a plotting grin.

Meowth was at their feet, his own eyes greedily scanning the box. "Are you guys thinkin' wat I'm thinkin'?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She should have loved Ash the way that she loved Gary. She should have, but she did not.

Misty wished she knew why she felt this way - if for no other reason than to have an explanation for Ash. She could not deny what was inside of her heart, and sooner or later she owed Ash the truth.

But how could she formulate an explanation for Ash when she did not have one to offer herself? She could not explain the feelings in her heart. But she knew that her heart belonged to Gary.

He alone possessed her devotion, and he would take it with him when he died. The Seer was leaning over him, knife in hand. Gary was going to die soon.

Misty cried quietly to herself, realizing that she and Gary were never meant to be. His brief presence in her life had been a mocking taste of a comfort that she would never know again. There was a special bond between them . . . one that none else could understand or feel. His mere presence embraced her within a cocoon of tranquility. She loved everything about him, she loved all of him.

Life was forcing her to continue on without him.

She would miss the way his brooding blue eyes challenged her . . . the way that his smile could melt her fears away . . . the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. . . how his strong arms felt when they held her. She loved being in Gary's arms, it was like they had been made perfectly to fit around her.

All his life he had been misunderstood. But Misty understood him, and his very being was an ensnarement from which there was no release. But release was not something that Misty wanted.

Gary lived his life hidden behind unemotional walls - never allowing anyone inside. But, unbeknownst to either of them, she had passed through those walls. She was _already_ inside and she wanted to remain there.

Misty realized that she might never know this feeling of completeness with anyone other than him. The thought caused a terrible shiver to race down her spine.

It was just too late. She loved him. She had never told him. He would never know how she felt. She would never know how he felt.

It was just too late.

Her eyes unwillingly absorbed the image before her: Gary lay helpless, shackled to a large table upon the stage before her. He had clearly been drugged for he was not in his right mind. He was not awake, but also not asleep. He seemed . . . lost someplace. Lost within an endless delirium. Every few moments he would stir groggily; his head would move faintly, his eyes would flutter. But he was certainly not conscious – at least, Misty prayed that he was not. She did not want him to be aware when the end came. She wanted his passing to be . . . peaceful.

A renewed flood of tears blurred her sight. She instantly reprimanded herself for her thoughts. She was giving up . . . she was giving up on _him –_ and he had NEVER given up on her.

The Seer examined the knife carefully, his eyes darting back and forth between it and the Ultra ball he had previously placed on Gary's chest. The Seer's posture was stern, nervous . . . excited. It was going to happen soon.

Misty caressed Gary's smooth skin with her eyes. He was so pale, so drained – like a fading reflection of the Gary that she loved. Her eyes embraced him as he shivered feverishly; his mocha spikes were a tangled mess, most plastered to his forehead from sweat. A despairing wince skimmed his face; he looked as though he were being held hostage by a tragic nightmare. Gary's lips parted mutely and his warm breath stirred his bangs, causing his hair to rise and fall along with his chest.

Misty longed to go to him, to simply rest his head upon her lap, to stroke his fevered brow . . . to just _be_ with him at the end . . .

. . . even now - as he lay doomed - Gary was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was not ready to mourn her love for him. She was _not_ ready to mourn _him. _

What would Gary say to her now? What would he have her do? What would he tell her?

"Be strong, Misty," Misty's head jolted upward, responding in shock to Ash's voice – these were the first words that Ash had spoken to her since Gary had been taken from the ballroom hours ago.

She glanced to her right where Ash was kneeling. He offered her a small smile which dissolved into a grimace. She and Ash were both kneeling in the second row of trainers from the stage.

The Revivalists had insisted that they all bear witness to their Master's resurrection. They said that being allowed to view the revival was a _reward. _But, to be certain that the trainers did not interrupt the ceremony they had shackled all of their ankles to a series of hooks on the floor.

The trainers could move their arms, but their legs were confined - forcing them to kneel with all of their weight upon their knees. At first, the kneeling had only been uncomfortable, but now (nearly forty five minutes later) Misty was in agony. Her robe was flimsy and provided little padding for her knees against the cold flooring. Her thighs were aching, and her ankles felt like mere toothpicks - ready to snap if she dared to shift her weight. The metal cuffs about her ankles were tight and cold; she could already feel an area on the top of her right foot becoming raw against the steel.

The front row had been reserved for the Elite Four trainers, and the rest of them were placed randomly in the next rows. She couldn't turn around to view the captives behind her, but she knew – aside from herself and Ash – that Richie, Jasmine, Sabrina, and Liza were also in this second row. None of them were speaking because the Revivalists had strongly discouraged them from any communication via the Zappers.

More than once Lance, Agatha, and Bruno had made a plea for Gary, or hurled an insult at the Revivalists. But each time, one of the (great many) Revivalists would rush at them, unleashing a mild electrocution. Bruno was kneeling diagonally in front of Misty, and she could see the places on his throat where the skin had been singed from the voltage. The presences of those burns were serving to keep the rest of them temporarily silent.

To Misty's left was Richie. The younger boy was trembling, his eyes squeezed tight shut. He was trying to block out his ruinous surroundings - he did not want to look up to the stage. He did not want to see Gary lying there defenselessly. It was horrifying! Richie's battered mind could not bear to witness Gary's death.

Misty peered at Ash again; his chestnut eyes were fixed grimly upon his vulnerable rival. A bead of sweat trickled down his brow, his expression tightened with nausea as though he might become physically ill at any moment.

Ash sensed that Misty was looking at him, he returned her sorrowful gaze. Ash's face mirrored agony in its purest form, and it was heart-wrenching. Misty's breath hitched in her throat, she discerned that Ash was no more ready to let Gary go than she was. Ash remained silent for a string of seconds, but eventually joined her in a woeful sigh.

Misty was relieved that Ash was communicating with her again, no matter how limited the contact was.

After Gary had been taken from the ballroom Ash had kept to himself in a corner of the room. He looked desolate, terrified, and more confused than Misty had ever seen him before. Misty had desperately wanted to go to him – to comfort him. She knew that she should have gone to him and asked him to share his pain with her. But . . . she never did. She had kept her distance because she couldn't face him. She couldn't because she was afraid of what he might say. When she and Gary had parted ways her feelings for him had been obvious to everyone in the room. She might not have verbally confessed her feelings, but her eyes had been unable to hide the secret any longer. Ash knew her well enough to practically scan her thoughts - there was _no way_ he had not seen it. And if she had approached him then he might have called her on her emotions . . . and what would she have done? This was not the place. This was not the time. She could not refute how she felt, but she was not yet ready to hear Ash's faithful voice break. She did not want to see his eyes widen with pain. She did NOT want to hurt him. She did love Ash but . . . not the same way that she loved Gary.

Misty sighed again, her thoughts had continued on this same endless loop since Gary had disappeared from that ballroom.

Upon the stage, The Seer was fiddling with the position of the Ultra ball on Gary's chest. The Seer obsessively nudged it a millimeter to the right, then to the left, as though striving for some perfect central position.

Misty shuddered, knowing that the Ultra ball possessed the evil beast Pokemon. How Gary had caught that monster was beyond anything Misty's imagination had the capacity to conjure. _Where_ and _how_ had he found it? How did he fight it? How did he keep from being killed in the process? How could he-

Her questions were disengaged as The Seer cleared his throat. Misty watched as he reached inside his robe, retrieving the oldest, most ratty scrap of paper Misty had ever seen.

"I have here the scroll of our history!" The Seer proclaimed, pompously holding the tattered paper above his head. "We have the dagger of our Master, the Chosen One, and the Miracle Pokemon – we are ready! We have strived for ages and now our efforts and sacrifices will be rewarded! When our Master returns he will grant us all everlasting life! REJOYCE!"

The Seer's words were met by thunderous applause and cheering. Misty flinched, wishing she could shield her ears from their blaring enthusiasm.

"I welcome you all – even _you,_ good trainers – to this historic day! Soon we Revivalists will be immortal, and then you will all be set free. Be grateful that you are bearing witness to such an unprecedented event!"

Bruno huffed loudly with objection, but - fortunately for him -none of the Revivalists noticed.

The Seer continued his (clearly rehearsed) speech. "This is the moment. We SHALL BEGIN! Derrick, dim the lights and let the natural glow of our sacred candles illuminate the Masters path."

Obediently, all of the florescent bulbs were dimmed. Each one of the Revivalists framing the room pulled a candle from their pocket. In a matter of seconds the room was cast in an eerie twilight of only candles flickering. The shadows they emitted danced menacingly along the walls.

"I summon all of your eyes to our Chosen One. Look upon him, his face will soon be that of our Master! Look upon his robes, my friends, for these are the very robes our Master died in so many ages ago. These robes have been preserved and untouched – waiting to clothe the body of the Chosen One!"

Ash gagged next to her, stifling a mouthful of bile. "_Oh my God_," Ash sniveled. "Someone _died _in those robes! That is disgusting!"

Misty hushed Ash with firm glance – she knew he was close to freaking out. But Ash had to mange his wits in order to keep from being harmed.

"On this tragic night, centuries ago, our ancestors witnessed the passing of our leader in arms, or protector, our great and wise Master!" The Seer genuinely sounded emotional as he continued. "It was with horrible sadness that our ancestors watched as the Miracle Pokemon – the Pokemon powerful enough to cure any ailment and raise the dead – _failed _to save the Master's life. The date was unparalleled in its degree of grief. Our ancestors nearly lost faith and hope in our cause, but, then the Pokemon presented the past Seer with this very scroll. This scroll promised that hope was not to be forgotten! The Pokemon had etched words into the paper- words which declared that – though it could not save the Master's physical body - it had managed to preserve his soul. The scroll foretold that in THIS current year a host would walk the world, a host worthy! The challenge presented to us was: to find this person and to make them prove themselves WORTHY. Worthy was defined as _the greatest Pokemon trainer – _one capable of taming the Miracle Beast Itself! With this worthy chosen body, our Master's restless spirit could be freed; and he would return to us once again. He would lead the Revivalists in our quest for the Loyalty of Legendaries! But," The Seer's voice erupted with triumph. "The scroll decrees that our Master will use his Pokemon's powers to grant us the everlasting life we deserve! It is really happening, my loyal friends! This scroll includes detailed, step-by-step instructions in regards to the Revival ceremony, instructions which I will now commence with!"

The Revivalist's clapped even louder than before, praising The Seer with their high-pitched ovations. The Seer motioned with his hands for them to calm, and, dutifully they did.

A tomb-like silence engulfed the room now; all eyes were glued to The Seer as he gently placed a hand on Gary's shoulder, patting him kindly. "Thank you, young man. I promise you that your name will be honored forever in our history."

Gary's head rolled woozily towards The Seer, he moaned faintly - his voice barely finding Misty's ears. Misty held her breath, begging that Gary be too disoriented to understand his situation. If he realized what was about to happen to him . . . _oh God_, the thought of it . . . of how frightened he would be . . . the thought of it was killing her. She could not stand to imagine him being consciously aware right now.

Misty unexpectedly felt Ash's hand on hers; his fingers gently grazed her knuckles. Misty exhaled, accepting his hand. He fully interlocked his fingers with hers. She desperately needed his comfort - it was the only thing to keep her from screaming.The Seer clapped his hands, and two Revivalists came rushing towards Gary. They were each holding a finely sculpted glass cylinder. The Revivalist's positioned the cylinders on the stage floor - one on either side of Gary. The cylinders were below him . . . on a perfect vertical line from his hands.

Next, the two Revivalists stood; they unclasped the restraints which held Gary's wrists and moved his arms so that they dangled limply from the sides of the table. His hands hung just inches above the cylinders. Gary groaned, but was much too weak to control his own limbs.

The Seer inspected the positioning of Gary's hands in proximity to the cylinders. As The Seer studied him, Gary raised his head. His glossy blue eyes were exhausted; he blinked several times, straining as though trying to peer through a dense fog.

The Seer stared at him and Gary stared back.

"W-wa-it . . ." Gary rasped, barely audible through his fatigue.

"_Oh my God,_" Misty wheezed. Dread twisted inside her chest, constricting her lungs until she could no longer breathe.

Gary _was_ aware . . . he _was_ conscious!

Ash tightened his hold on her hand, as he attempted to choke down a desperate sob.

The Seer made a gesture and Derrick ran eagerly to the table. Derrick stood at the end of the table, over Gary's head. He roughly grabbed Gary's shoulders and slammed him back down against the table.

Gary cried out in startled pain, but Derrick only pressed him harder - preventing him from lifting his head or even squirming at all.

Moving like a robot The Seer lifted Gary's left wrist in his hand. The Seer held the knife above Gary's wrist and nodded conclusively as the blade glistened beneath the candlelight. "Out with your life, let your essence run free, may your soul be spared from strife . . . and your body to our Masters decree!"

"No," Ash shot brashly. He suddenly did not give a damn about the presence of the Zappers. "DON'T!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

"PIDGEY!"

Pikachu and Charizard nearly jumped out of their skins! The Pidgey had completely caught them off guard. It had reappeared without warning, nearly blinding them with a flash of neon pink.

Squirtle, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Blastoise, Nidoking, and Arcanine were instantly on the scene, forming an impatient circle around the Pidgey.

The Pidgey looked awfully stressed! There were feathers missing on Its back and Its small beak seemed dark, as thought it had been charred by _something._

Pikachu immediately grabbed the Pidgey by Its wings, and shook it forcefully. "PIKA! PIKA, PI!" The game was up! They all knew that It really was NOT a Pidgey, and Pikachu DEMANDED to know what in the world It really WAS!

The Pidgey nodded, confirming Piakchu's words. _"You are correct, Pikachu. I am not a Pidgey."_

Piakchu and the other Pokemon squealed in surprise! The Pidgey was _talking_ to them . . . but Its beak was not moving . . . they were hearing its tiny voice inside of their minds.

Charizard snorted in frustration, scratching at his ear holes. He did not enjoy someone else's thoughts inside of his head.

_"I am deeply sorry for my deception, friends. But, if I had revealed my true self then I would have only endangered your brave mission further. By disguising my identity I was able to place a mental barrier around you. Up until now your presence has been invisible to The Revivalists and their Legendary. But, my strength is waning; I can no longer shield you all. Come," _The Pidgey gestured in the direction of the underground base. _"Time is truly of the essence, my friends. I have no further time to explain myself to you. You MUST continue to trust me! The situation has suddenly become grave beyond our worst fears. We need to go-"_

The 'Pidgey's' words were halted as a deafening noise shrieked in the distance. The sound was like that of a dozen kettles steaming and boiling over at once. The whistling was frantic – it was painful inside of Pikachu's ears. The whistling quickly transformed into an ear-shattering series of explosions. The explosions were followed by a crackling static.

"PIKA!" There, in the distance, were countless bursts of crimson and scarlet lights– fireworks!

The blinding lights were intensified by the dark evening sky. As the red lights fizzled into the night, Pikachu could make out a distinct pattern in the flashes. The fireworks took on the clear shape of a letter T.

The red fireworks were instantaneously followed by a series of lavender and blue ones. _There_, before the Pokemon, were the rapidly dissolving letters T R.

Team Rocket had seared their trademark into the heavens.

That was the sign! Team Rocket was calling for help – the 'Pidgey's' words had been confirmed – the worst was upon them now.

The 'Pidgey' darted upward, signaling them all to move forward. _"Hurry, Pokemon! You must hurry! The ceremony is being held in the heart of the Revivalist's base. It will take you some time to reach it, but, do hurry! Half of you must enter through the tunnels dug by the Sandslash's and Shandshrew's- and those of you who can fly should drop as many Pokeballs as possible through the smoke pipe. The pipe is on the north most end of the base. Now, go, and do make haste! Your trainer's lives are dangling in uncertainty. . . I will teleport myself to the bases center now. I will need your help. I will wait for you there and do my part to stall for time. GO NOW! HURRY! HURRY!" _

Just as quickly had It appeared did the 'Pidgey' vanish in a blinding swirl of pink.

The Pokemon were already charging towards the tunnel which lead into the Revivalists basement. Squirtle was boldly leading the stampede – he was scrambling faster than Pikachu had ever seen him move before.

Blastoise and Pikachu shared a grave nod. Pikachu narrowed his eyes as Blastoise picked him up, setting the small electric mouse on his shoulders. They would charge in together.

As the tunnel opening yawned before them, Pikachu took a fleeting glance backward into the forest. He silently hoped that the flock of Pidgey's he had sent after Professor Oak had been successful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Misty's shock was nothing short of a self-induced pain killer. Her body mercifully became physically, mentally, and emotionally stunned. The stun was instant, it was blunt, and it was welcomed.

Had her senses not detached themselves, then what she witnessed might have destroyed her right then and there.

Misty _saw_ it all happening before her, but she was unable to _feel_ the severity through her sedated nerves.

She only watched – her eyes wide and blank.

The Seer brutally stabbed the knife into Gary's wrist. There was a distinct squishing noise as the blade plunged deep into his flesh. The noise was followed by a juicy snapping sound.

The Seer commenced to deepen the cut. He did not slash horizontally across Gary's wrist; instead he drove the blade vertically - up the length of Gary's forearm. The _sound_ . . . it was unlike anything Misty had heard before . . . like thick moist fabric being torn.

The Seer sliced Gary's skin easily and thoughtlessly – as though he were carving a holiday roast. Gary's flesh pealed back exposing raw, crude shades of gore. Shreds of skin and veins clung together in stringy, sticky webs.

It was not until The Seer drew the blade from his arm, did Misty _see_ the blood. At first, the blood began squirting upward. It created a tiny jet of crimson as the artery panicked. Gary's artery was struggling in vain to seal the fatal wound. But it was far too severe and accurate a cut – it would never clot itself.

The Seer was unaffected by this, and quickly directed Gary's wrist downward. At this new angle the blood would run in a stream into the cylinder.

The blood . . . it swirled with every hue of red . . . it gushed with scarlet, it flooded with cherry, it poured ruby, it drizzled with burgundy . . .

The shades of crimson merged together in a gory liquid mosaic; fleeing from Gary's body like it were suddenly freed from a lifelong enslavement.

It was thick like strawberry syrup, oozing richly down the length of his arm, dribbling between his trembling fingertips . . . dripping . . . down . . .

. . . down . . .

. . . down . . .

. . . the cylinder was filling rapidly.

Gary cried out pitifully, utterly helpless beneath Derrick's death-grip. The color was draining from his face in tempo with the blood from his arm.

Gary's pain-filled sobs only caused Derrick to reaffirm his dominance. The Revivalist shook him, punishing him beneath his weight.

Gary's eyes were lulling shut; the tremors which racked him were calming. His heart was slowly beating more faintly as it weakened. Misty was certain that she could _feel_ his heart failing; it was almost as though their hearts were beating together . . . bleeding and dying together.

It was now that the shock abandoned her; and realization slammed her like a wrecking ball. Misty wailed raucously, jerking free from Ash's grasp. She began frantically clawing at the shackles on her ankles, digging her fingers into the metal! Misty was _desperate_ to tear herself free from the bonds! SHE HAD TO GET TO GARY!

The Revivalists were ignoring Misty as she continued to scream and mutilate her owns hands against the metal. The Revivalists knew that her escape attempts were futile. Besides, they were immersed in watching as The Seer inflicted an identical cut to Gary's other arm.

Gary's fading whimpers resounded inside of Misty's head like a gunshot. She could _hear_ him . . . she could hear his breathing as he trembled. His voice was so faint, so terrified . . . like a child's voice . . . _GOD NO! _ He was choking, gasping, trying only to breathe!

". . . M-is. .t . .y. . ."

Misty eyes snapped open. She screeched louder, her throat straining beneath the sheer volume of her cries!

Gary had called her name. Misty was certain of it.

She wailed! She screamed! She shrieked until she had no more sound left inside her! Her body was vigorously pumping blood to her face in effort to keep her from fainting. Misty yelped, scratching frantically at the restraints - she scraped her nails into the surface, jabbing repeatedly against the iron hinge of the cuff. She felt two of her nails snap, tearing a chunk of her fingertip along with them. One nail bent backward, another nail bent forward driving deeply into the flesh of her palm. When the hinge refused to respond, she seized the chains which secured her to the floor. She yanked at them recklessly!

_DAMN, THEY WONT BUDGE! THEY AREN'T BREAKING!_

Ash was also tugging violently on his restraints. In front of her, Bruno was also wrestling against his braces – as were all of the trainers. Everyone wanted to help Gary, but none of them battled with vigor parallel to Misty's.

Through her own screams Misty heard Brock cussing from someplace behind her. Lance was hurling warnings at The Seer, and Koga was chucking threats faster than he threw punches. The trainer's shouts and efforts were only tolerated for a moment more. The Revivalist's finally had heard enough!

Turbulent electric sparks igniting in the air. The trainers were screaming in agony now. Burning flesh, jolting nerves, and singeing hair encompassed them. Misty wheezed desperately - the air had been zapped from her lungs. She felt as though someone had slammed a burning mallet onto her chest. Misty buckled over, her face crashing into the floor. Electric currents raced through her body, paralyzing her. Her lungs were petrified from the shock. She actually smelled the smoke as it fizzled in her hair.

She had been nailed by a Zapper – HARD!

Trainers were collapsing around her like dead weight. Most of them lay motionless.

The commotion caused by the trainers was already silenced. The Revivalist's had wanted the situation under control quickly and had succeeded.

Misty's wits and strength returned to her at a Slowpokes pace, but, eventually she was able to climb back upon her knees. Several trainers around her were also stirring; some had also retained an upright position. The Seer shook a warning finger at them, explaining that the next outburst would meet with a fatal voltage.

Ash was still crumpled and unconscious on the ground next to her. Apparently he had received a much more powerful jolt from the Zappers than she had. He didn't look good, but he was breathing, which was more than she could say for . . .

Misty's eyes instantly sought out Gary. She clenched her jaw painfully to keep from bawling again.

Gary looked . . . still.

Derrick had released him, but Gary wasn't trying to sit up. His arms dangled limply over the edges of the table. Blood was still streaming downward into the nearly filled cylinders; but it was not gushing as it had been. It was just trickling . . . trickling mournfully like the tears down her face. Gary's skin looked as though it had been bleached; only his lips seemed to hold any pigment at all. Misty watched as his lips quivered, a shallow breath escaping from them. He was still alive.

The Seer placed a hand on Gary's shoulder again. "Child," he almost sounded affectionate, "before you embark on eternal rest, you must, with your final breath, RELEASE THE POKEMON!"

Gary stirred, responding at once to The Seer's words as though compelled to do so. He was far too weak to verbalize, thus he merely cast a dimming eye upon the Ultra ball. He exhaled and his head dropped conclusively to the side. His final breath had expired from his body.

"_No . . . no . . ._"Misty sobbed, uselessly. She buried her face in her bleeding hands.

In unison with Gary's breath the Ultra ball exploded in a brilliant, blinding display of light. As the scarlet radiance faded the monster was at last revealed.

Misty bit down on her lower lip until she tasted blood. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. The demonic image that appeared before her was unlike _anything _she had ever seen before. It was truly a creature from a hellish nightmare. When it had abducted her she had never seen Its face. It had assaulted her from behind and knocked her senseless with Its sweltering breath.

_THE POKEMON, THE MONSTER, IT'S HERE!_

It was on the stage – standing boldly before them all. It had gone to seemingly great lengths to hide Its face from their eyes, but now It seemed proud to sneer before them. It was hideous. It was terrible. At first Misty though It was a huge feline with a coat of sheer thorns. She forced her eyes to take a second glance and noted distinct canine and bird-like features. Misty couldn't tell exactly what It was supposed to be, but she was certain that the dark horns on Its head rivaled even the grandest Tauros.

The _thing_ was hunched over Gary's motionless frame. It was staring at his body attentively and panting. Steaming drool dripped from Its chin and splattered on Gary's chest.

The room was conquered by gasping. Every trainer and every Revivalist was stunned by Its ferocious façade. Misty even noticed Derrick stagger a few feet away from the creature. Only The Seer was not taken aback by the Pokemon's gruesome appearance. The Seer quickly bowed before the Pokemon, the other Revivalists shook themselves from their gaping and mimicked his submissive action. The Pokemon merely tilted Its head with mild interest.

"Oh, great, most powerful, Legendary Miracle Pokemon! We, your humble servants, the Revivalists of your Master, bid you welcome! You, wise one, have selected a most worthy Chosen One! Oak is a fine host. You are brilliant and wondrous beyond our meager human knowledge! We have waited so long for this day – the return of the Master. Welcome! WELCOME!"

On the floor next to her Ash began to awaken. He mumbled softly, unclear as to what was going on around him. Misty reached out to him with firm gentleness, signaling him to keep quiet. She grabbed his left shoulder and helped him struggle back to his knees. When he saw the creature he was quickly shocked back to reality.

Ash stared at The Pokemon fearlessly. He and The Seer were the only ones present who did not have an adverse reaction to Its appearance. Misty watched as Ash's eyes drifted from the Pokemon toward Gary's lifeless body. Ash made no effort to brush away the tears which fell.

"It should have been me . . ." he sighed, voice too strained from emotion to cry anymore.

"Don't say that," Misty breathed. Tears blurred her vision until the beast was a mere haze of horns, fangs, and barbed fur.

_Gary couldn't have died. This can't be really happening. There is just no way. Maybe he's faking? Or maybe this is a mistake? He could have just fainted._

Misty's thoughts seemed to lose sensation; they drifted in and out of her head like artic winds. Her mind was utterly shutting down again in order to survive the emotional misery.

The Seer was still praising the Pokemon. "Go, on," he gestured towards Gary. "REVIVE OUR MASTER!"

The Pokemon lowered Its massive head over Gary and inhaled. It's breath was longwinded, deep, and seemed to cause the entire room to tremble. As It inhaled It seemed to suck an untainted light from Gary's body. Next, the Pokemon exhaled a dense fog. The fog oozed inside of Gary's nose, ears, and parted lips - seeping inside him like noxious smog.

The Seer squealed excitedly, leaping upward and clapping his hands. "Oh, look! The Master is coming!" The other Revivalist's were in such a state of suspense they could barley move.

The Seer rushed to the table, unclasping the remaining shackles on Gary's body. The Seer stood over the table watching with unbearable anticipation.

The Seer waited and watched . . . and waited . . . and . . . watched . . . and . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS NOTE: I am no longer allowed to include individual reviewer 'thank you's' in my stories. Fan Fiction has made this dreadful rule _official_. I am extremely saddened by this because I LOVE writing to you all and responding to your reviews. I know that I can still send private replies to other members . . . but I also want to thank my anonymous reviewers. I am going to look into the rules regarding posting my 'thank you's' in my user profile. Please know that all of your reviews are INCREDIBLY encouraging to me! I appreciate all of them and they have totally made my day! You make me continue writing. **The epilogue is going to be VERY hard for me to write. I could REALLY use your encouragement now more than ever. If you have enjoyed this story at all: please review and help me gather the wits to end it. **The epilogue is all I have left to write since the next chapter is already done. I start getting a little emotional when I try to sit down and write it. So far have been unable to write more than a sentence. I'm attached to this fic, what can I say! Help me! Next chapter will be up in a few days. I wub you all! Maia


	47. Chapter 46

AUTHORS NOTE: Here you go, as promised. Enjoy!

Chapter 46

Nothing happened.

Gary just lay there. The smoke had cleared, and the Pokemon was unmoving. Its eyes were intent upon the body before It.

Then, slowly, Gary sat up. The cuts on his arms were miraculously gone – like he had never been cut at all! Only the presence of the blood-filled cylinders were evidence of what had happened.

Gary's eyes were shut, but he rolled his neck slowly and cracked it. He reached his arms above his head, clearly enjoying the stretch. The Seer was standing - hands clasped in expectancy - by Gary's side.

Gary turned carefully towards the Seer; his movements were oddly rigid as though he were moving in slow-motion.

Gary opened his eyes and Misty stifled vomit.

Misery drenched her insides; the plasma in her veins had been replaced by liquid grief. It was like her heart had been discarded into a lost dungeon - her existence suddenly felt cold, damp and lonely. Wrong or right, Misty had loved Gary. And now, where was _he_? Gary's endearing blue eyes . . . where were _they_ . . .?

Eyes that were completely black blinked open. The sparkle of life was extinguished. These eyes were darker than a starless sky. The ebony nothingness seemed to have eternal depth that went absolutely nowhere. They reflected nothing and were lack of even the scantest trace of emotion.

Gary Oak was truly gone.

The Seer bowed before the . . . Master and groveled at his feet.

Physically the Master _was_ Gary. He was like a diabolic carbon copy –flawless aside from the eyes.

The Masters eyes washed over The Seer curtly - as though examining him. The Master stood cautiously on his stolen legs; balancing on them for a few moments before deciding that they were adequate. He shrugged his shoulders and slinked along the stage. He was silently examining the masses of Revivalists and trainers gawking back at him.

He did not walk like Gary. The way he moved was _different_; he seemed to lurk across the floor like a fiendish apparition. His legs and arms moved hastily, as though he were irritated. He cleared his throat several times, totally ignoring The Seer and his creature. The Master seemed to be mentally calculating much more important matters.

The Seer scrambled after him, bowing up and down. "You are here, Master! Three hundred years after your death and you have returned to us. We followed the prophecy and scroll . . . we revived you, Master! I am The Seer of this generation of Revivalists."

The Master paused, using Gary's lips to flash a wicked smile. "Ah, I understand, I am pleased. You have done well, Seer," the Master combed a hand through Gary's hair; as he did his expression tightened curiously. "What- what am I? I require a looking glass."

"Of course," The Seer fidgeted inside his deep pockets and pulled out a small hand held mirror.

The Master accepted it skeptically. Seeming slightly on edge, he glanced at his new reflection. His expression was unreadable; he traced his new face with his fingers. "Are you pleased, Master? Your Pokemon found the Chosen host body," The Seer was trying to muffle his nerves.

In response the Master displayed one of Gary's grins – this was the first time one of his mannerisms had even come close to mimicking Gary. Misty found it disturbing. She also found it bizarre that – after being dead for centuries – the Master's first concern was in regard to his appearance.

"I am youthful," the Master stated with surprise. "Almost too youthful . . . but, I suppose it could have been far worse. Age is but a state of mind. A youthful body means health. A wise mind means prosperity. Be at ease, Seer, this is well. This youth has a pleasant face and I see my new look as a good omen. Yes, yes . . ."

Suddenly the Master whirled around and looked to his Pokemon. The Master's face was one of remembrance. He regarded the Pokemon with only a nod, and the creature bowed lowly before him. "My loyal beast, you have done well."

The Pokemon bowed, but did not react with any sort of evident affection.

The Master smiled even more broadly, flaunting Gary's pearly whites. "This body is good, and the condition is favorable. I shall rein again, living for a long time!"

The Seer led the rest of the Revivalist's in a roar of welcoming applause. The Master grinned with slight arrogance.

The Seer rushed closer to his Master, fretting around him, offering to cater to any and all of his needs. The Master simply brushed him off, and The Seer bowed humbly before him again. "We are here to eternally serve you, Master."

The Master chuckled. "Of course you are. You a loyal Seer – just as you should be. I am proud of your efforts, Revivalists. And I will honor the reward that the scroll promises you. You will be granted lasting existence. And it will be yours as long as you honor and serve me. I control the beast of the ages. I alone can bend Its will to feed my desires."

"Oh yes! It will be our life-long honor to bow before you! We live to serve your wishes, Master."

"I doubt it not," the Master's tone was matter-of-fact. "Now that I have returned I will need to be informed of the current times. I must know what events have recently transpired here, especially," his black eyes washed over the captive trainers. "Who are these people? They are not Revivalists . . . they are clearly outsiders, Seer," anger filled the Masters voice. "You know that outsiders are NEVER allowed to enter our world!"

The Seer nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master. They will be out of your blessed way soon. Do not let their presence offend you. We only allowed them to witness your Revival as a reward for their obedience. They have been our prisoners for some time now. As the scroll decreed: we had to seek out the greatest Pokemon trainer for your soul to inhabit. Therefore we kidnapped the world's best and waged a private tournament in our base. The winner is your body, do you see, Master?"

The Master glanced in the mirror again. "I see, and I must admit that I am surprised that such a young man was the victor . . . though I am pleasantly surprised. I think that behind this youthful face I will be able to accomplish much more," The Master cast his evil eyes upon the trainers again. "Seer, these trainers must be _disposed _of immediately. They know far too much about our world. Releasing them is far too dangerous, far too foolish. You are not a fool are you, Seer? I can not have a fool of a Seer serving me."

The Seer stiffened. "N-No, Master! Only, my gracious Lord, we promised to free them as a reward for their obedience."

"I THOUGHT you said that their reward was witnessing MY revival! THAT is reward enough. THAT is a reward far greater than their meager lives are even worth!"

The Seer hesitated. "Of course, Master. You are right. But, they did promise not to breathe a word of our ways to the outside world-"

"We can _not_ trust them. No! Eliminate them. All of them. They should be killed now. My Pokemon will burn their bodies."

"NO! THAT IS NOT THE WAY THIS WORKS!" Giovanni suddenly shot upwards, battling against his restraints. "WE HAD A DEAL!" he was actually shouting. His voice was drenched in anger. Misty had _never_ seen Giovanni lose his temper before. But Giovanni had every right to scream - The Seer _had_ promised them their freedom. They had submitted to the Revivalist's all this time because they had been assured they would be released along with their Pokemon.

The Master clenched his fists, his mouth opened as he prepared a verbal lashing for Giovanni. Only, the Master's words were dissolved by a most unexpected occurrence . . .

. . . In a fizzle of fuchsia light a . . . Pidgey randomly appeared above the stage. There was translucent bubble surrounding it like some kind of barrier.

_What the. . .? Pidgey's can't use Barrier_. _They can't Teleport either. What's going on? Are we all going to die like . . . _Misty's thoughts stung her ruthlessly . _. . like Gary?_

All eyes, even The Master's, fixated upon the Pidgey. Everyone seemed equally dumbfounded by Its sudden presence and apparent powers.

The beast at once stood on guard, Its eyes glaring with a curious malice. The Master's eyes grew even darker; they seemed overcast with a cloud of foreboding. "What? Where did that Pidgey come from?"

The Pidgey narrowed Its beady eyes. Misty squinted, examining the bird. Its eyes held an intelligence far superior to that of an average Pidgey.

The Pidgey began to glow softly; sparkling shades of lavender and pink cascaded over Its body in flowing ripples. Misty was forced to turn her face away, for the light was quickly becoming intense.

Nearly as soon as the lighting had begun it dissolved. The Pidgey had vanished! And in its place was an entirely different Pokemon! This one did not even resemble a Pidegy, rather, it was an innocent-looking pink kitten.

The kitten cocked Its head curiously to one side, Its eyes were focused directly upon _something_. Misty followed Its gaze . . . the kitten seemed to be staring at . . . _Ash._

_What? Why is that cat staring at Ash like that? I don't like this!_

Misty's emotions battered against her mind, the crude potency of her confusion was more than she could endure.

The beast Pokemon did not react with any sort of surprise to this kitten's strange appearance, but, Its Master did.

"What?" The Master scoffed. "_Another_ Legendary? Here?" he turned aggressively towards The Seer. "Did you know about this?"

"Oh, no, Master! It must have blocked Itself from our senses!"

The Master looked to his Pokemon for assurance. The beast nodded, confirming the validity of The Seer's explanation.

The kitten swirled about the air cautiously, focusing Its attention back upon the Master. The way it moved was magical, it seemed lighter and more buoyant than a rose pedal drifting in the wind. "Mew, Mew," it cooed with a voice that Misty hardly regarded as threatening.

Giovanni's ecstatic words burst forth: "Oh my God! It _is _a Mew!"

The Master acknowledged Giovanni with a curt nod. "Yes, it does seem to be so. This is not a good turn of events. A Mew's presence here is a bad omen. It signals doom for me. It must be destroyed along with the prisoners at once!" The Master glanced at his Pokemon, and the beast grunted with understanding. It took an ominous step towards the Mew.

Faster than a Rapidash, the Mew disappeared! It teleported from Its location above the stage and reappeared directly where Ash was kneeling on the floor. It hovered around him, purring encouragingly in his ear. Its mere presence was a strange comfort to Misty. She sensed that It did not intend to harm Ash, and that, perhaps, It wanted to help him.

Ash gazed solemnly at the Mew; his chestnut eyes were weary from tears. The Mew blinked and a neon-pink beam jutted forth from Its eyes, blasting the cuffs around Ash's ankles. The pink ray was strong, and instantly released him from his heavy binds. As the beam sliced through Ash's cuffs, the excess energy ricocheted outward and accidentally melted some of the lining on Misty's chains as well. Misty stared wide-eyed at her partially broken chains. Ash and the Mew seemed far too engrossed in one another to notice.

_I wonder if I can snap these chains now? The metal has been almost melted all the way through. Gary wouldn't want me to freeze. He'd want me to get lose and find a way to help him. There HAS to be a way! I won't let him go like this. I can't believe that he's gone. I can't!_

"Mew, Mew," the kittens voice was delicate, but held definite undertones of insistence. The Mew was gesturing for Ash to follow It.

Ash stared hard at the mystical feline; at first he didn't quite seem to understand what It wanted him to do, but then he nodded. He nodded with an odd air of confidence . . . as though he were grasping something that none else in attendance could.

The Master grumbled loudly. "That cursed Mew! It is SPEAKING to you, boy!"

Ash turned spitefully towards the Master. His eyes were wavering with heartache as he watched Gary's features become twisted. "I know that she is speaking to me," Ash spoke defiantly. "Mew wants me to fight with her. She has chosen me to stand up to you!"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, boy . . . strange, this is . . . but it matters not," he laughed cruelly, distorting Gary's voice again. "I am no fool, boy. I know that a Mew is a formidable opponent. It is a noble creature; no doubt it aspires to save the trainers . . . Very well. I accept your challenge. I will fight you! It has been a long time since I have engaged in a battle with monsters! Too long! Come, let us engage! But I warn you, boy, you will not win!"

Ash shook his raven head of hair and took a dauntless step towards the stage. "You and Gary share a fatal flaw, Revivalist Master. And your arrogance will be your end just as it was his!" Ash was retaining an impressively bold front.

The beast Pokemon stalked to Its Master's side, It hesitated awkwardly before retaining a battle stance.

"Ash," came Brock's fearful voice. "Be careful!"

"Don't pull your punches," Lance added a warning.

The next chorus of advice came from Giovanni: "Mew is a Psychic type – watch your commands!"

Ash nodded, not taking his eyes from the Master. "I want my friend back!"

The Master squinted. "What? Oh, my host body?" He laughed wickedly, trailing a finger along Gary's jaw line. "He is long gone, boy. However, I assure you that yourself and the other trainers will be joining him very soon!"

"I don't wanna hear it. Let's go," Ash spat, aiming a threatening finger towards the beast.

The Master turned quickly to his beast. "Pokemon," he addressed It. "Attack, now!"

The Seer and Derrick quickly scrambled off of the stage; choosing to watch from the sideline where they were a safe distance from the impending fight.

"Mew, Go! Physic Attack!" Ash charged fearlessly toward the stage. He stood only a few feet below the Master and did not seem to care that he was potentially in the line of fire.

Mew moved like pink lightening! Before the beast could even think about ducking, Its brain was assaulted by a powerful physic ray. The beast flinched, staggering backward. It snarled as blood dribbled from Its nose.

The beast retaliated instantly, hurling a Fire Blast at Mew! The kitten deflected the assault with ease, hiding behind her Barrier.

"MASTER, BE CAREFUL!" The Seer wailed hysterically, peeking up from his hiding spot below the stage. "This may not be wise – a Mew is very strong!"

The Master lanced him with an irritated glance. "Seer, silence your whining or _you_ will be my Pokemon's dinner!"

The Seer at once retreated to his hiding place.

As Mew and the beast exchanged another blinding series of blasts, Misty tore her eyes from the battle. _I've got to try and ignore the fight and free myself. I know that I can break these chains. They are so close to snapping! _Misty focused all of her attention and strength upon her binds. She tugged on them, banging the metal against the floor. The chains connecting her ankles to the floor were now only being held together by a frail wire of metal – the Mew's blast had melted almost all of the alloy. With a determined groan, Misty smashed the chains again. She winced as the metal scrapped against the sore flesh on her ankles. _C'mon! BREAK! _She stuck them again, and again, and again, and. . .

_There!_ With a satisfying snap the metal chains cracked, wholly freeing her from her binds. The Revivalist's were all too absorbed in the battle to notice her as she limped towards Ash.

"POKEMON, HYPER BEAM!" commanded the Master.

"Mew, move!"

The beast roared loudly, unleashing a fierce Hyper Beam. Mew narrowly avoided this attack.

"AGAIN! Pokemon, strike that _thing_ down!"

"Mew, Psybeam!"

Misty rushed to Ash, dodging the fireworks as Mew and the beast discharged equally devastating rays. So far neither Pokemon seemed to be gaining the upper hand. They were both unbelievably fast and powerful.

Ash noticed Misty at once. He frowned, trying not to become distracted from the battle.

Misty pushed past Ash, and started brashly up the stage steps. "STOP!" Misty screamed. "STOP!" she glared directly at the Master.

"Misty," Ash swiftly moved in front of her, making certain that his body stood between her and the Master. "Get back!"

"No, Ash!" Misty charged past him again. Her eyes never once left the face she so desperately longed to touch again. "I have to save Gary!"

Gary's handsome face stared back at her with zero recognition. "Gary," her voiced strained to remain strong. "Please, Gary, stop this!"

The Master only looked at her blankly, snickering.

Ash flagged Mew to stand down until Misty was out of harms way. He was frightened that she would get in the middle of the attacks. The beast noted Mew's descent and also paused Its assault.

Misty overheard Derrick laughing from the side of the stage, Misty chose to ignore him.

"Miss Waterflower," Derrick chuckled. "This is not some cheesy movie. Your voice is not going to magically revive him. Oak is dead – finally!"

"I can't believe that," Misty stated flatly. "I just can't . . . I won't," she looked to Ash, determination lacing her fair features. "Ash, let me fight him."

Ash's face paled with dismay. "No! No way! It's too dangerous, Misty. Plus, Mew chose ME. Not you. No offense, Misty, but she won't obey anyone else," Ash grunted with a frustration so thick it threatened to choke him. "Please get back. Don't be stubborn. This isn't the time."

Misty clenched her jaw, looking past Ash. Her eyes refused to leave Gary's face. "I won't let him go, Ash. I need Gary in my life," stifling a sob, she ripped her eyes from Gary's face and turned to Ash.

Her jade eyes pierced him with sincerity. She was exposing the full depths of her heart to him with unspoken words. Ash trembled slightly, overwhelmed by more sensations than the moment would allow him to grasp.

Misty sighed, not breaking their intimate eye connection. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him, Ash."

Ash's breath caught in his throat, he staggered backwards as though unclear of what she had just told him.

The Master began to laugh with even more madness than before. Both the beast and Mew cocked their heads, staring at Misty as though actually listing intently to her brave confession.

The Master calmed his chuckling and smirked suggestively at Misty. His eyes seemed to be examining her – sizing her up as though she were a Pokemon for sale. "Miss, if you love this body then who am I to deny you?" he winked sinisterly. "I will spare your life; after all you are a _lovely_ girl. Perhaps you and I can become aquatinted? I think that you will find that I am a very powerful and awe inspiring man."

Misty wrinkled her nose, but before she could rebuttal Ash was in her face, squeezing her shoulders. "Misty! Oh my God, get away from him, he's a total creep! I won't let him hurt you! GET BACK!"

"No," Misty stiffened.

"Misty!" Ash tightened his grip on her shoulders, his eyes burning inside hers. "You might _think_ that you love Gary. But I _know_ that I love you. And I _know _that you love me. We have been falling in love for years. We have a relationship that is built on YEARS of trust. I know that you care very much for Gary, but the feelings you have for him were created in just a few weeks. Don't be reckless! Don't do something foolish! I LOVE YOU. Think for one second before you throw everything away for-"

"Ash, get out of my way," Misty warned quietly.

"NO! Misty, c'mon-"

Misty seized Ash by his robe collar and shoved him out of her way. Ash tumbled down the short set of steps and landed with a thud. He stood up immediately, surprised by how she had so easily thrown him aside. He was slightly bruised, but otherwise unharmed . . . physically.

Misty gasped; she hadn't meant to push Ash so hard. Once she was satisfied that he looked okay she peered upward to Mew, and with the most commanding voice she could muster began: "Mew, Psybeam! NOW!"

There was no sign of hesitation in the pink kitten. Mew instantly carried out Misty's order, striking the beast with a destructive Psybeam. The force of this Psybeam caused the beast to collapse. However, the beast regained Its footing at once and cast Reflect upon Itself.

The Master appeared truly ruffled for the first time. "Pokemon, do not allow that _cat_ to harm _you_! KILL IT!"

The beast did not obey; instead, It did something remarkably odd. . . It sat down, simply gaping back at Its Master.

Misty took a cautious step backward, she was almost certain that this was a deception of some sort.

Out of nowhere, a horrific noise invaded her thoughts. It was like a commotion of white noise inside her skull! It was grievously painful! Around her, Ash and the other trainers were vainly trying to cover their ears – they could hear it as well.

As the blaring static continued, Misty realized that it was not an external sound at all. She was _feeling_ this sound inside of her mind.

_"OlD MAStEr, I rEGRet TO INfoRM you ThaT THIS IS GoodByE. I oNlY resurRected YOU BeCAUSE I HaD TO tEll YoU GooDbye, I Owed You ThIS MuCH afTer alL of our past TiMes toGether. I hAve GraNted You ThIS TIME NOW, a Final Chance TO BrEATH And BattlE OnCE MORe."_

The Master gasped, stumbling backward with fright. His head was quaking back and forth frantically. "What? My precious, Pokemon! _WHY_? Do not do this, you –you do not mean it!"

_"My OlD MaSter, But I DO. You arE My Master NO LOngEr – GARY OAK is My MasTer now. HE is Braver than yoU EvER were."_

The Master crumpled to his knees, trembling violently. "Oh! This cannot be . . . he- he – the host body - he did not . . . _NAME _you did he?"

_"Yes, He DID! He Is BrAve."_

"NO! THAT FOOL!" The Master flung himself at the Pokemon, clutching the fur of Its chin. The Master's voice was spilling with more fear than Misty had ever thought Gary's voice box capable of. "You, Pokemon, you are the Missing Number Pokemon! It is not possible for you to have a name . . . there is a reason why you do not have a name just as there is reason for the sun to set each day. My host, the boy, he could not have done it. No one would ever do it – no one would throw away their life so hastily!"

_"GaRY OAK DiD! He Is BravE!"_ the sound was smothering Misty's wits. She knew that she was screaming out loud because her throat was ablaze, but she could not hear herself over the thunderous voice.

_What is that monster talking about? What has Gary done exactly? I don't understand! I can't focus over this roaring voice! Get it out of my head! I can't stand it inside of me!_

_"I WAS WorTH IT to GaRY Oak. HE Cares AbouT MonSters. HE IS MY MASTER NOW! I bElong to him – and . . . HE BElOngs TO ME. GooDbye, Old Master . . ."_

The Master screeched uncontrollably! Misty watched in terror as Gary's body physically buckled, falling backwards like he had been a ball of trash discarded by the beast. The beast watched his old Master writhe in agony upon the stage floor. The beast seemed blatantly unregrettable about his actions; It did not even flinch as Its Master begged for mercy.

Misty held her breath. The voice had left her mind and the Master had suddenly fallen silent. She had little time to savor the relief, however, for the beast was now hunched over Gary's limp body.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Misty screamed. "What are you going to do to him?" she rushed forward, longing desperately to hold Gary's body – to protect his remains from the monster.

An unwelcome pair of hands gripped her shoulders. Misty whirled around angrily to meet Ash's stern expression. He gripped her with the force of an Arbok's wrap, Misty could not wriggle free.

"Ash, let me go! I have to go to Gary!"

"No, Misty, it's too dangerous! It could be a trap. _I love you too much to lose you like this._"

Misty opened her mouth to reply, only, her breath had snagged deep within her chest. Misty's heart faltered as tears of remorse vexed her eyes. "Ash, I know . . . I . . ."

"Hush, just come with me. Get back, please, Misty! _He's gone_," desperation stressed his voice.

Mew and the beast exchanged knowing glances; the two legendaries seemed to be privately communicating in their own telepathic way.

Finally, the beast returned Its attention upon Gary's stiff form. It nodded and Gary instantly began to move. He climbed to his knees with little effort, and then quickly stood up to his full height. He did not appear dizzy or perplexed in the slightest – rather, his posture eluded that he was incredibly steady on his feet for a person who had collapsed only moments ago. He released a tiny yawn as though refreshed after a goodnights slumber. Next, he brushed himself off – taking a moment to glance over his arms. He seemed relieved to find them unscarred. Sighing, Gary glanced upward; color had returned to his face. Gary's forehead creased, and his blue eyes grew wide as dozens of questions raided his mind. His gaze bounced around the stage, ardently searching for something.

Ash still had a firm grip on Misty; his hot breath was beating frantically against her face. He was just as nervous as she was that Gary was not really there– that they were hallucinating his miraculous return. "Is it. . . him?" Ash whispered faintly.

Misty's lip trembled; she watched Gary's thoughtful expression as his eyes swept the stage. "Yes," she breathed. "It's him."

Gary's head turned in Misty's direction. Their eyes fused instantly - flooding every corner and dark place of her mind with his love for her. Misty's heart was pounding erratically! The devotion she experienced was overwhelming - filling every ounce of her and making her feel more complete than she ever had before. "You're back," she mouthed, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Gary took a tentative step towards her, offering a lopsided smile. His crystal eyes shimmered with building tears . . . she had never imagined that he would cry, let alone cry for her. Gary took another step forward, the emotion within his face threatened to break him at any moment. If he did break, Misty knew that she would fracture along with him.

Ash's voice was the first to rupture the silence. "Gary?"

"Yes," Gary breathed, pausing as the beast approached him.

Misty's smile vanished as the fierce creature stood over him. Its scorching breath panted against his skin. Gary winced; the intense heat was already burning him. The beast was so close to him . . . It could vaporize him with one quick breath. Misty had _just_ gotten him back! What if that _thing _hurt him again?

Gary turned toward the beast and It actually . . . _nuzzled_ against him with – what seemed to be - affection.

_What? Is Gary really Its master? _

The Seer instantly fled from his hiding spot and rushed upon the stage. His quivering body suggested that he was about to have a nervous break down. His steps were staggered and his speech was slurred.

Misty had almost forgotten about The Seer and the rest of the Revivalists. They were currently unthawing from their shock.

"Pokemon of Miracles!" The Seer's sounded as though he were sobbing beneath his shroud. "Why has this happened? We have prepared so long for this day! All of our lives have been spent waiting for the Master's Revival. Why are you doing this? For a _name_? I –I don't understand! The scroll said nothing about a name . . . that you wanted one. You are THE Miracle Pokemon. Is that not title enough for you? Please, I beg of you, bring back our Master!" The Seer fell to his knees, begging and weeping.

Gary curled his lip with irritation; he took a fuming step towards The Seer. "No," he spat bluntly. "_My_ Pokemon has made his decision. He wants me."

"No! NO!" The Seer wailed on, still crouching at the beast's feet. "Please, Pokemon, no!"

_"I WanT GArY OAK! He IS mY mASTer Now! Bow AnD rEspEct hIm!"_

Out of the blue,Derrick came charging at Gary. The Revivalist was infuriated beyond words. "That is NOT going to happen!" Derrick was shrieking with insanity. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" In one swift motion Derrick pulled a shotgun from his pocket and aimed it at Gary's head. Derrick was less than twenty feet away from Gary, and, at such a close proximity there was little chance that he would miss.

Misty screamed, her head was splitting – she couldn't take one more thing. She gripped Ash's arm frantically to keep from falling over. Mew fluttered over to Misty and Ash, offering them both reassurances from her presence.

The beast narrowed Its eyes challengingly at Derrick. It considered Gary to belong to It, and It was not about to allow any harm to come to him.

Gary smirked, his tone scoffing. "Tch, don't bother, Derrick. My Pokemon will evaporate that bullet before It even leaves the gun barrel."

Derrick sneered. "Don't be so cocky, Oak . . . I have more than one bullet."

The Seer scurried over to Derrick. "Derrick, no, no, you mustn't! Put the weapon away, child! We Revivalist's do not use fire arms – you know this!"

Gary laughed bitterly. "That's odd," his expression and tone took on a vengeful air. "You seemed to have no problem zapping me, jabbing me with needles, gagging me with ropes, and slitting my god damn wrists! But guns? Guns are out?"

The Seer ignored Gary and focused his attention upon Derrick again. "Derrick, put the gun down. We must try to find a way to respect the Pokemon's decision – no matter how hard it will be. We must devote ourselves to the Pokemon and search for peace. By worshiping It we can still attain miracles!"

With his free hand Derrick whacked the Seer out of his way. "Shut up, old man! I don't give a damn about your Revivalist rules. I'm not even one of you anyways. I've been here, working undercover, for years."

The Seer gasped loudly with denial. "Derrick. . . n-no . . . I trusted you! You were my most loyal Revivalist!"

Derrick shrugged. "Ha, that shows what you know, _Seer._" The shotgun clicked as Derrick cocked the trigger. He focused upon Gary. "I wouldn't be feelin' quite so lucky if I were you, Oak! No WAY can your crazy pet stop ALL of the bullets!"

The beast snarled ravenously, preparing to take Derrick up on his challenge.

The Seer addressed his many frightened Revivalist's who were still lining the room. "Things have gotten out of hand. We must destroy the base immediately and everything and everyone inside it!"

Mew's eyes grew dark; she seemed to be anticipating something no one else could – not even the beast.

Derrick's finger itched on the trigger; the Revivalist's circled the trainers, Zappers in hand . . .

"PIKA PI!"

Ash was the first to turn towards the familiar sound . . .

"Pikachu?" Ash stammered, squinting into the darkness. "Oh my. . . IT _IS_ YOU!"

Misty's eyes expanded with surprise! There, in the doorway, was Pikachu. It was undoubtable – Misty would recognize that special yellow mouse anywhere!

Standing proudly on either side of Pikachu was Jessie, James, and Meowth. But they were not the only ones - more Pokemon than Misty could even count suddenly began rushing in behind Pikachu! The Pokemon propelled inside like a torrential downpour! Each Pokemon like a raindrop, and, together flooding the entire room!

_Blastoise! Arcanine! Nidoking! Charizard! Butterfree! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Umbreon! Chikorita! Pidgeot! Sizor! Snorlax! _Misty instantly recognized some of Ash's and Gary's Pokemon; but there were also countless Pokemon that Misty did not recognize- multiple Sandslashes and Sandshrew's, a Golem, several Tauroses, a Donphan, Jolteon, many Fearow's, a Ninetales, Ariados, Jigglypuff, Dewgong, Electrode, CorsolaBlissey Kingler, Farfethch'd, Magnemite, Alakazam, Delibird, Flaaffy, several Diglett's,a Magcargo, and even some Larvitar's!Even _that_ headcount barely did justice to the enormous amount of Pokemon here now!

Blastoise shoved his way to the front of the crowd; his reptilian eyes zeroed in on Gary and the beast. Blastoise snarled as watched Derrick prepare to fire his gun. Blastoise had an uncanny aim – Gary had trained him well; for (from seventy feet across the room) he released a Hydro Pump so mighty that it succeeded in knocking the gun clear from Derrick's hand. Derrick yelped in surprise, clutching his tender fingers.

Gary's cerulean eyes drank in the long-awaited image of his precious Pokemon. Gary smiled thankfully as he and Blastoise shared a longing gaze. There would be time for a reunion later, but now the turtle's skills were needed elsewhere . . .

Once Gary was cleared from immediate danger, the Pokemon wasted no time in stampeding forward. They were at once engaged in a frenzied battle against the many Revivalists in the room.

It was sheer chaos in its most course and bloody form. The room had been twisted into an unholy snarl of thrashing limbs and flashing lights. The Revivalists were brutally Zapping the Pokemon with electricity, and the Pokemon were barbarically blasting the Revivalists right back with their own attacks. The room was engulfed by onslaught! It was a devastating battlefield – a free for all. Pokemon were screeching and bleeding everywhere and, likewise, Revivalists were wailing, dropping, and clutching wounded limbs all over the place.

The helpless trainers were still bound to the floor and could not even adequately shield themselves from the debris and deflecting energy blasts. Misty watched in alarm as Morty took the brunt of an out of control Ice Beam! His spiky blond hair instantly stiffened as ice crystals consumed the back of his head. Next to him was Falkner, who cussed loudly, reaching out to aid his freezing comrade.

In another row, Erica screamed as the ashes from a Flamethrower showered down upon her - singing her flesh like acid rain.

The Pokemon _were _beating back the Revivalists, but they were unable to avoid all the defenseless trainers trapped in the center.

A Revivalist kicked Pikachu unmercifully in the stomach. The electric mouse squealed in agony. Pikachu's cries suddenly jerked Ash from his trance. Ash was not going to allow his fear to cripple him. Yelling brashly, Ash practically drove head first into the gory mesh of fighting! He was rushing for his Pikachu.

Misty jumped backwards as a chair came hurtling in her direction. The chair had been indented to strike a Venomoth who was soaring overhead.

_I'm going to be killed if I don't get out of the way! This is madness! We are ALL going to die! How did Pikachu find us? What is going to happen? _

Misty huddled on the stage steps watching Ash flea towards the farthest end of the room. Pikachu had fried the Revivalist who had kicked him without Ash's help. Pikachu and Squirtle were currently double-teaming an especially tall Revivalist.

Misty was forced to duck again as Gary's Sizor darted past her. Sizor had just barely missed her head! Sizor had been so engrossed in his battle with a Revivalist that he hadn't even notice her.

Several feet to Misty's left, Ash's Charizard was being whacked with a metal baton. Behind Charizard, Butterfree was being electrocuted with a Zapper. All of a sudden Gary's Golem came rolling towards her! Misty yelped, scrambling out of the way! She thudded down on her already bruised knees. Golem was spinning at tremendous speeds. He knocked into a cluster of Revivalists - sending them toppling to the floor like bowling pins.

There were Ice Beams, Thundershocks, Fireblasts, Psybeams, Gust Attacks – everything going on everywhere! And the frantic crackling of The Revivalist's Zappers was suffocating the sounds of her own fearful screams.

Jessie, James, and Meowth zoomed skillfully about the war zone- they worked quickly to unlock the trainer's bonds.

Jessie freed Giovanni first, while Meowth unlocked Brock's restraints. Misty saw James aiding Tracey. In turn, Giovanni, Tracey, and Brock worked rapidly to free the others. Jessie and James had brought pockets full of wire cutters, wrenches, and lock-picking tools with them. Misty had to hand it to Team Rocket: they _always_ seemed to be prepared with some new invention or handy gadget.

The Seer raised his arms in horror. "Jessie! No, not you too! You had such an honest face!"

Jessie shrugged as she freed Richie. "I'm a professional lair." She seemed proud to admit her lack of sincerity.

Richie instantly fled the room, announcing that he was going to find the captive Pokemon. Meowth and Tracey ran after him to help.

Misty lurched off of the steps and crammed her body against the wall. Once again she had scarcely evaded being crushed; this time by a random Graveler's Rock Throw.

_This place is going to fall apart. The walls are cracking and smoking from all the crossfire. If this battle doesn't end soon the walls could collapse! _

It looked as though the Pokemon were definitely gaining the upper hand now. Gary's Jolteon was cruising through the masses of Revivalists; it moved unscathed by their Zappers and easily bit and clawed them to the ground.

Misty had totally lost track of Ash in all the anarchy. But, she did see her sisters and Brock hiding underneath a table near the opposite wall. She also saw Koga and Lance charging like mad men at a pair of Revivalist's. The two Elite Four's fearlessly wrestled them down.

Misty's attention snapped back into focus on Gary. He and Derrick were shouting at one another from opposite sides of the stage. Misty could not make out a word of their ferocious verbal battle.

The screams around Misty slowly began to fade; the Revivalist's were almost all down on the ground. Misty noticed that the formerly captive trainers were making haste to shackle the Revivalist's within _their _former bonds.

Misty could now make out the gist of Gary and Derrick's argument. Derrick was cussing venomously and Gary was swearing back with equal vigor.

"I'm GOING to kill you, Oak!" Derrick threatened, hurling two Pokeballs of his own forward.

Gary took a defensive step backwards, his head bumping into the beast's hairy chest.

A ferocious Houndoom and Haunter materialized. Gary clenched his jaw and stalked towards Derrick. The beast shadowed his new master closely.

Gary's fingers frisked tediously through his hair; he smirked haughtily in Derrick's direction. "Derrick, I've been waiting a _long_ time for this." Gary merely gestured towards Derrick's Pokemon and his beast leapt forward. Its body created a monstrous tremor as It landed. The beast whacked Derrick's Pokemon aside like they were pesky insects.

Mew swiftly teleported next to the beast; she was flicking her tail insistently from side to side, as though trying to communicate with the other legendary. The kitten seemed concerned about something.

Derrick gritted his teeth and staggered backwards several feet. His two Pokemon were knocked senseless, and now, he was unarmed completely. The beast followed Derrick as he moved, slinking hungrily towards the humans retreating body.

"Mew!" Mew fluttered about the beast's face, she seemed to be sternly warning It against attacking Derrick.

Gary took hesitant notice of Mew's alarm and raised his hand, instantly halting the beast's tracking. Gary grunted smugly, shaking his head. "What was that you said, Derrick? Remember, that night when you nearly beat me to death in my cell? C'mon, how can you forget? I distinctly recall you telling me that I _wasn't _ever going to win the tournament – and that I would _never_ control the Pokemon," Gary laughed with bitter spite. "I bet you wish that you'd been a hell of a lot nicer to me now."

Derrick's body shuddered - more from frustrated rage than from fright. "I HATE YOU, OAK! I HATE YOU!"

Gary's expression broke, his breath seethed through his teeth. With a quick motion Gary signaled his beast to lay down on the stage floor. Like any well trained canine the beast complied at once with his master's order. Gary wanted to handle Derrick himself.

"_WHY_?" Gary's voice blared so loud that Misty could actually _feel _the strain in it. His hands began balling in and out of fists. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Derrick shook his own fist at Gary. "It was _your_ father who started it! Dammit, Oak, your father stole my fathers idea! He ruined our lives!"  
Gary's mouth dropped open, his features tightened. "You're insane. Our parents don't know each other-!"

"Shut up, Oak," Derrick screamed, stalking closer. "_MY_ father use to work for _your_ father. And your father swindled him! Double crossed him! My family fell into a finical despair that you can't even imagine!"

Gary shook his head, frustration creasing his brow. "No, that's _not_ fair. Even if that's true, you _can't _blame me for that. I don't even talk to my parents. They've been away on a cruise for months now – I never see them. _If_ my father did something . . ." Gary trailed off, seeming utterly flabbergasted for the first time in his life "I – I don't know what to say. But you can't blame me, and you can't blame my father! He may be a horrible dad, but he's a hell of a corporate business man. His transactions are honest. You must be mistaken-"

"NO," Derrick slammed his foot onto the stage. "That is NOT all: I had to start MY Pokemon journey late in life because I had to drop out of school and help to support my family. It always was my dream to get out and see the world . . . to train Pokemon. My- my mother managed to save up some money . . . and when she finally had enough she gave it to me to start my journey. I was sixteen then – SIXTEEN when I finally got to start my Pokemon journey! I only had a few coins in my pocket- just a few - but it was okay. It would have been just enough to get myself going. It was all I had in the world. My family was COUNTING on me to succeed! YOU could never understand the pressure I had on me: everyone watching me all the time, wanting for me to win. You've never felt anything _like_ it, Oak. YOU are a spoiled, rich brat – you will NEVER know what it's like to have EVERYONE expecting the impossible from you!"

Gary's eyes wavered downward. "Yes," he breathed. "I _do_ understand."

"SHUT UP! NO! You can't possibly know how I felt! How I _still_ feel now. On my FIRST day out as a trainer, for my first battle, I met YOU."

Gary's head snapped upward with surprise. "WHAT? _ME_? We've met before? We've battled?"

"Yes, but I don't expect you to remember."

Gary shook his head again, clearly clueless as to who Derrick was.

Derrick huffed, continuing. "Don't look so surprised, you couldn't possibly remember me, Oak. After all, the battle was over within seconds. _You won_! And you had no mercy for me, no sympathy! None! Even when I TOLD you that it was my first battle . . . you just sneered, telling me it was _tough luck_. And then you ridiculed my battling techniques! You made fun of me in front of all those cheerleaders of yours! As I stood there, fighting back tears, you demanded that I PAY you the winners fee. I told you I had only a few coins . . . but - but you DEMANDED that I give them to you or else you would report me to the Pokemon League and have my license and Pokedex revoked. I was forced to empty out my pockets to you – it was humiliating! But, of course, YOU would not know anything about how that feels – you are filthy, stinking RICH! You are wealthy off of that Oak name . . . squandering money that you never even earned. My mother and father were devastated when I returned home, only hours after I left. I was broke, MY family was broke thanks to your dad. The look of disappointment on my father's face when I told him that I had lost to YOU, Gary _Oak_ – oh God, it killed me! I realized then that I was a burden to them, a disgrace, and I ran away from home. A week after I left, I learned that my mother had died in a car accident. I was alone, wandering aimlessly, unable to keep a steady job . . . and then Team Rocket found me. They took me in. I finally found a place where I fit in, where I could be someone. I quickly climbed the ladder at Team Rocket and became one of their top agents. Now, as an undercover Rocket, I make good money. I have enough to send home to help my father out every few months. I send money to support him, kinda like YOUR old man does for you so that you can afford to stay in the lap of luxury!"

Gary's voice trembled. "Derrick, I. . . I'm sorry. I never realized-"

"Shut it, Oak. I don't want or need your pity. You took away my life, my dignity, my mother! You and your bastard father! You don't deserve to even be alive!"

_Oh My God! _Misty's mind screamed. _I can't believe this! This explains why Derrick is so messed up . . . and he's a Rocket? I never saw THAT coming; I don't even know what to think anymore. Derrick is sick- he needs therapy. He can't blame Gary for all of this . . . even if Gary was unnecessarily cruel to him years ago – his family tragedies were not Gary's fault! _

"Some way, somehow, I'm going to get you, Oak! You will not make a fool of me ever again!" Derrick lunged forward, lethal hands outstretched!

Gary's beast sprang into immediate action. It rushed to fill the gap between the humans, and wholly blocked Derrick's path. Next the beast raised Its massive paw – It was preparing to strike Derrick down _permanently_.

"No," Gary easily stilled the creature with his voice. "Wait," with painful hesitation the beast froze.

Derrick was shouting hysterically, trying to grab at Gary from around the beast. But the Pokemon was gigantic, and continually blocked him by merely twisting one way or another.

Lance rushed up the stage steps, darting to Gary's side. "Gary, are you okay-"

The beast unexpectedly whirled around; growling viciously at Lance. It apparently did not want _anyone_ near Its Master – not just Derrick. Lance bleached, raising his hands defensively.

Gary calmed the creature with a simple glance. "Lance is my friend."

Lance stared hard at the beast, scrutinizing It as he took careful steps towards Derrick. The Dragon Master was quick to grab a hold of Derrick and physically forced him to the ground. Bruno was at Lance's side in a flash, helping him to crush Derrick in a mighty headlock. Jasmine rushed over to Lance and handed him a bundle of chains. Lance took them and bound Derrick's limbs.

Misty felt much better knowing that Derrick was going to be securely tied up. She couldn't stand the thought of him ever hurting Gary again.

As Derrick struggled against Lance and Bruno, the shroud on his face slipped backwards . . . at last revealing the man behind the dark hood . . .

. . . Derrick was a young man - no more than twenty one. He was just an average-looking guy aside from his horribly sad eyes. There was nothing particularly striking about Derrick - he had pale brown eyes and dull brown hair - he was not a guy that Misty would ever stop to take a second glance at . . . Derrick was the complete opposite of Gary. The complete opposite in every way.

_He's not only insane and resentful . . . he's jealous. Gary is everything that Derrick has always wanted to be, but, of course never could. Gary has money, talent, charisma, and good looks. Derrick has absolutely nothing. And to top it off, he blames Gary for his family's ruin. My God . . . how terribly . . . sad._

Gary and Derrick locked eyes for one solitary moment. A tense release passed between them, and Misty could almost _feel_ Derrick's hatred grow. Then, Derrick turned his face away . . . he was blinking back tears of shame and defeat.

"I remember you now," Gary whispered regretfully. Derrick only flinched at his words, refusing to look up at him. "I'm . . . _sorry_ . . . "

Misty looked away, the devastation in Gary's eyes was agonizing. She glanced across the room - the trainers and Pokemon had successfully tied up all of the Revivalist's . . . there was only one Revivalist that she did not see: The Seer.

Lance's voice drew her attention back to the stage. Misty stood up, finally feeling safe enough to leave her hiding place along the wall.

Lance squeezed Gary's shoulder. "Gary, are you alright? Did Derrick hurt you?"

Gary was trembling slightly; he gazed up at the Elite Four Master and sighed. "No, I'm okay, Lance, thank you."

"You won't have to worry about Derrick or the Revivalists ever again. They are all going to jail for the rest of their lives," Lance's voice held zero doubt.

John Dixson suddenly appeared from behind a curtain on the stage. He was dragging a newly roped Seer along with him. "Hey, lookie who I found hidin' behind the stage!"

Lance and Gary shared a feeble grin. "Good job, John," Lance snatched The Seer's shroud from his face. It was time they knew who the mastermind behind their hell was.

Misty gasped. "Oh! That's _HIM_!"

She would never forget the old man. She could not erase the memory of those wrinkles or that pallor skin if she tried. How could she ever forget those cruel, thin lips? Those oyster-grey tuffs of hair? Those cold, unfeeling eyes . . .? It was _him _alright, Misty was certain.

From their higher position on the stage, Lance and Gary stared down at her. The Seer only glared - tears were welling in his slate-grey eyes.

"He's the man that kidnapped Tracey and me in Viridian City!" terrifying memories plagued her. _He_ was the old man who had lured Tracey to Viridian with promises of a career in Pokemon watching! _He_ was the man that bribed her to follow Tracey . . . that locked her in that mansion - in that room - with the creature! _He_ had been The Seer himself all along. The Seer had personally seen to her capture. Misty felt nauseous; she wavered dizzily on her feet, trying to stable herself along the wall.

"Misty!" Gary called, urgency bubbling in his eyes.

"I've got her," Ash yelled. At once he was behind her, steadying her footing.

"Thank you," she whispered to Ash . . . a part of her wished that it was Gary who held her now.

Gary stared at her and Misty did not need ears to hear the whisper in his heart . . . Gary was longing to hold her too.

_I need to go to him! I need to just be in his arms. He has to hold me. _

Misty tried to pull herself from Ash's grasp; she did not want to waste anymore time . . . she was going to go to Gary now and tell him how she felt! At this point she didn't care if every trainer and Revivalist in the room were her audience.

Ash interpreted her movements as a sign that she was about to faint and he held her tighter.

The more she wriggled the fainter she felt.

_I feel so . . . dizzy . . . what is wrong with me . . . I need to go to Gary. . ._

Misty moaned, losing the physical strength to even verbally protest. Her body was threatening to shut down. She was dangerously fatigued – she needed to sleep.

_I might not make it to him, my eyes are so heavy . . . but at least Gary is safe, _Misty assured herself. _We'll be freed soon, then. . . I will tell him everything . . . we can be together. Nothing can hurt us anymore. I can't wait to tell him how I feel. I can't wait to hear him say the words back . . . I love him. I know that he must love me too. _She smiled woozily, nearly drifting to sleep in Ash's arms. Her eyelids felt as though they bore an intolerable weight. With her head resting safely upon Ash's chest, Misty relaxed, allowing her body to finally recharge. As much as she needed to go to Gary, she knew that she would only fall flat on her face if tried right now.

"Oh, Pokemon," The Seer blubbered desolately. He was tied up back-to-back with Derrick. "Please save me! Save us, Pokemon! We are your servants. We have worshiped you since our births! Do not let them take us away!"

Derrick elbowed The Seer painfully hard. "Oh my God, shut up!"

The Seer cried harder – Derrick's elbow had obviously hurt.

The beast was completely uninterested in The Seer's pleas. It ignored him, nuzzling gently against Gary's face again. Gary and his Pokemon gazed at one another. Misty realized that they were communicating with unspoken words. In a moment Gary reached upward and rested a shaky hand upon his forehead. He winced as though he were uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Lance asked him, concern tainting his voice. Mew was hovering around Gary with alarm.

Gary addressed Mew, Lance, and the rest of the trainers earnestly: "My Pokemon is talking to me . . . he . . ." Gary sighed, turning to Lance. "Y-Yes, Lance, take the Revivalist's away. You all need to go now. You need to get back to your lives. But, before you all leave, please, don't reveal too much information about my Pokemon to the public. He wants _only me_ to do the studies. He wants _only me_ to determine his type. And I'll need time to conduct my research. My Pokemon wants me to follow procedure - the same way I would for any other new species discovery. I will work with him and then, when I am ready, I will file an application for a Pokedex number for him, okay? He doesn't want to be treated differently, he wants to be the same as the o-other Pok-kemon," Gary suddenly seemed short of breath, whatever the creature was saying to him was clearly distressing.

Lance and Bruno swapped fretful expressions. "Um, okay," Bruno's booming voice was cautious. "Where are you going to study _It_, Gary? I'm not sure the creature should be allowed to simply roam free. It's dangerous. You should keep It in Its Ultra Ball . . . in fact, we can get you a Master ball for that-"

The creature snorted and Gary cried out. "NO!" Gary snapped. "No! He doesn't want that! Don't say it, Master Bruno! I-" he winced again. "I, I mean, _we_ - we are going away . . . into the lost Mountains . . . off the east coast that surrounds the Orange Islands. We have to go alone. I –ah- we – WE need time and privacy for the studies. This can't be rushed, Masters, please, understand. I won't let him get out of hand. No harm will come to anyone."

"Gary," Lance's voice was stern. "How do we know that It won't turn on you and wreak havoc on innocent people? It really needs to be contained. You know this. Besides, you don't look well. You need to go to the hospital, get checked out."

"You don't understand!" Gary almost shouted, his eyes were pleading with Lance. "You've got it all wrong, if I DON'T go away with him – NOW – then he _WILL_ lose control again! He hasn't had training or disciple – ever. I can feel his need for these things inside me. I can feel the conflict within his mind . . . Lance, he demands that I go with him. Just for a while. Once I've gained control I-I can come back. I will come back and submit my research."

"Gary! That's insane!" Lance seized Gary by the shoulders, shaking him firmly and forcing eye contact. "It's a Pokemon! Put It in Its damn Pokeball and go to a hospital! You caught IT! It HAS to obey you!"

"Lance . . . I'm afraid it may be the other way around," Gary whispered, avoiding Lance's stare.

"What do you-"

"Mew, Mew," the kitten interrupted Lance's words, cooing insistently.

A shroud of sweet warmth was suddenly draped around Misty's mind. Ash also relaxed next to her . . . this calming presence was inside her, and it had apparently invited itself into everyone's head; for all of the trainers were strangely at ease.

The essence of this wonderful warmth . . . what was it? It entered Misty's mind in the same fashion as the beast's voice had: like a projection of thoughts. Only, this presence was not at all forceful - this was a gentle, singing voice; one that Misty welcomed within her mind.

Mew blinked tenderly, and almost seemed to glow with a thoughtful remorse . . .

_"Gary Oak must go with his Pokemon. The Pokemon has been named. Gary Oak's alliance and soul belong to It now. He must stay with his Pokemon forever. If he were to leave It then It would lose all sanity and the world would be in more turmoil than any Legendary could ever have the strength to reverse. Even the former Master of the Pokemon would not name It because he did not want to lose his freedom. He wanted to live his own life. But Gary Oak did name It. Now, he must go away with It – far into the mountains. The farther the better. Gary will study It, he will do as It requests. He will make a grand study, a grand discovery . . . he will discover the depths of Its healing and resurrecting powers. This Pokemon is far more ancient than I am . . . But I feel Its nature and Its reasons. I also understand why The Revivalist's tried to hide It for so many centuries."_ Mew turned to Gary, staring at him intently. _"Be cautious, young Oak, when publishing your discoveries . . . you alone know the Pokemon's identity. Its name wields strange power. Making that name public could very well be your death, that is . . . if It ever allows you to die."_

Mew turned her focus on the beast. _"Might I go with you, Pokemon? Might I follow you into the Mountains? Perhaps, in time, I can help you to understand why your old masters control over you was wrong, and in turn, why it is wrong of you to cast a similar fate upon this child. You tricked him. He was innocent – innocent as you once were too, no doubt."_

The beast bowed Its huge head – surprisingly, allowing Mew's request.

As Mew's sweet voice melted from Misty's mind, a blazing shot of adrenaline bolted throughout her system. _What is going on here?_ Misty panicked! What did Mew mean? What was going to happen to Gary? He was alive, but . . . he wasn't coming home . . .? He wasn't going home with her . . .? Weren't they supposed to finally be together . . .?

Blastoise and Sizor groaned loudly – protesting Mew's words. The rest of Gary's Pokemon joined in - and it was the most terribly mournful chorus Misty had ever heard.

The beast glared at the Pokemon and snatched a hold of Gary's robe in Its teeth - pulling him in possessively. Gary began sweating under the heat of the monsters breath.

Lance shifted nervously. "It seems that we have no choice but to respect the path that fate has chosen for you, Gary. I'm so sorry. I wish that you would change your mind."

Abruptly, Richie, Tracey, and Meowth burst excitedly into the room. Richie's Pikachu, Sparky, was at his side. All four of them were holding sacks filled with Pokeballs. "Look," Richie announced. "All of our Pokemon! I have them! They're okay!"

A flood of trainers raced at Richie - all incredibly eager to see their Pokemon again. It had been their love for these Pokemon that submitted them to the Revivalist's blackmail to begin with. Misty's heart thundered with excitement. _Staryu, Politode, Starme, Psyduck . . . all of them! I need to see them! I have to collect my Pokeballs. _

Brock ran to Misty and Ash, enfolding them in a much-needed group hug.

"I love you guys," Brock cried into Misty's ginger hair. "Everything will be okay now."

Ash was only sniffling in response. He was far too emotional to verbally reciprocate his best friend's endearment. Misty hugged both guys back tightly; it felt wonderful to be together again - without chains and ropes weighting them down.

Out of nowhere, a thunderous buzzing roared in the distance. This blaring hum was followed by . . . _sirens_!

It took Misty a moment to realize that what she was hearing were police helicopters!

"Oh my . . . w-we're saved . . ." Misty sobbed. She was overwhelmed . . . after so many nights of enduring so much pain . . . it was over. Tonight she would sleep in her own bed.

"That sounds like Officer Jenny's helicopter to me!" Brock swooned playfully, stealing a giggle from Misty's tear soaked lips.

Pikachu scurried hastily over to Ash, Brock, and Misty – he leapt into Ash's arms and licked his face frantically.

Ash squeezed Pikachu, stoking the fur between his long ears. The mouse was beaming proudly. "Pika, pika!"

Ash chuckled, easily understanding his Pokemon's babble. "Oh wow, really?"

"Pika, pi!"  
Ash grinned with amazement. "So, _this_ is what Gary meant by _cavalry. _Geeze! He wasn't kidding, was he, Pikachu?"

Pikachu chirped happily, continuing: "Pi, pi, pi, Pika! Pikachu."

Ash translated: "Pikachu said that he sent some Pidgey's out to get the police. Good work, Pikachu! You saved the day – you saved our lives!" Ash cuddled his dear Pokemon even tighter than before. "I'm so proud of you for disobeying me and coming after us!" Ash laughed merrily, adding: "just don't do it again."

Pikachu puffed his red cheeks, blatantly disagreeing to make any such promise.

Brock spun Misty around to face him and they shared a private hug. Misty smiled against him despite her aching body. As Brock released her, her eyes landed upon the stage.

Gary was there . . . alone with his beast.

Lance and Bruno had left the stage to reunite with their own Pokemon. Gary's Pokemon were alone in a corner – gazing at him longingly. They did not try to approach Gary . . . they somehow knew that the beast would strike them down out of jealously if they dared. Gary's eyes moved slowly from his band of brave Pokemon to Misty.

His eyes played an endless looping chant of regret, pain, and sorrow. Gary wavered in place like a phantom; his arms were shivering as though invisible waves were chilling him beneath his skin. Misty could feel his walls of insecurity and fear closing in around him . . . she could feel him shutting her out. His azure eyes haunted her - numbed her in place . . . she was losing him. Gary was locking her out. He was going away with the beast - the beast owned him. It was not going to allow him to love anyone else, or to be loved by anyone else. The beast was snuggling against Gary again; It seemed so devoted to him . . . and yet, It was tormenting him silently. It was hurting him in ways he was not free to voice. It was forcing him to lock her out.

The beast was pulling Gary beneath waves that were far too deep for Misty to reach.

"No," she breathed. "_Don't_."

Gary blinked, sealing the lock, and drowning fully beneath the beasts will.

Ash grabbed Misty's hand and began pulling her towards the rooms exit. "Misty, let's go, the police are coming! You need medical attention right away."

Misty shook her head vigorously, protesting. To her horror Brock actually picked her up and slung her over his shoulder! Brock was physically _taking _her towards the exit.

"Brock, no, stop!" she objected loudly.

Brock continued walking. With every step he took, Gary became farther and farther away . . .

. . . and, Misty's desire to hold him only became stronger and stronger.

"Brock put me the hell down! STOP!" she charged fiercely, thrashing her legs. Misty NEEDED to go to Gary - to be in his arms! She would have given up her freedom all over again if it meant holding him one more time.

"It'll be okay, Misty," Ash assured softly, jogging alongside Brock. "You're not in your right mind now. You haven't been yourself at all lately, please relax! I'm worried about you. We'll be home soon enough. And I'll never let anyone harm you again."

"I can take care of myself, Ash! Brock, let me go!" Misty's head was spinning at hammering speeds. She squirmed madly, causing Brock to only reaffirm his grip. He was certainly struggling to hang onto her jerking body - but he wasn't going to allow her to rush at that monster and risk being killed. The thing was dangerously obsessed with having Gary all to Itself.

"No," Brock stated flatly, steeping through the doorway and into the hall. "If you go near that creature It will kill you! Ash and I aren't going to-"

The sirens shrieked louder with the promise of safety!

Brock forgot his words; his pace quickened as he rushed down the corridor. He was following the trail of other trainers towards the sound of the police sirens.

The emergency alarms were blaring now. They would be with the authorities soon.

Misty's sobs fell upon deaf ears . . . Gary was fully lost from her sight. He had named the demon and lost his freedom.

He was doomed to serve his Pokemon in solitude forever.

She was doomed to a life without him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, that's that. Phew! What can I say Gary equals Angst! NOT MY FAULT! ehehe. . . anyways, all that's left is the epilogue / concluding chapter. OMG. . . ONE CHAPTER! I can't believe it. And, yes, it really will be one and ONLY one chapter. It's already drafted. I have 2 & 1/2 VERY busy weeks of school coming up (finals ect.) so I won't get around to updating for a few weeks. I need to take my time making the ending perfect. I really need your encouragement! Ending this is not easy. Wa! Wub and HUGE, MASSIVE thanks always, Maia


	48. Epilogue

Epilogue

Without Gary in her life, Misty felt as though she were still trapped. Her body may have been released, but _she_ was not free.

Gentle sunbeams embraced Pallet Town within their morning light. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, but its rays were welcomed like the hug of an old friend. Misty smiled softly as the glow warmed her face; ever since her release from the Revivalist's base she had vowed never again to take the daylight for granted.

A humid summer breeze sighed across her face, stirring her hair, and making the already damp air seem all the more muggy. But Misty didn't mind the heat - it was yet another facet of life that she had missed desperately during her nights in that cell.

Misty turned her face into the breeze, enjoying natures comfort for as long as it lasted. She was sitting alone on the front porch of the Oak Mansion in Pallet Town. She had been sitting there for over forty minuets now; all the while trying to decide if she should get up and leave or go to the door and knock.

Gary was in town. He was home for the _first _time since before his kidnapping. He was paying a visit to his grandfather and older sister.

Misty was not supposed to know that Gary was here. But she and Ash had eavesdropped on a vidphone conversation between the professor and Delia last week. The adults had been discussing Gary's top secret visit home.

Misty had practically hyperventilated when she overheard the news. Ash had had to - literally – clamp a hand over her mouth to keep his mother from hearing them. The two of them had quickly rushed outside to talk about the matter. Misty's instant reaction was telling Ash that she _had_ to see Gary. But Ash had disagreed; he tried to make Misty promise that she would not try and see Gary. He told her that she must respect Gary's obvious need for space.

"_If Gary wanted to see you, Misty, then he would have contacted you"._

Ash's words had hurt. Misty knew that he was trying to spare her the pain if, perhaps, Gary did not - or could not - have anything to do with her. And despite the possible truth in Ash's words, Misty could not make that promise to him.

Misty had not seen Gary in seven months and six days. She had not seen him, not talked to him, and had not received any word from him in all of that time.

Seven weary months had somehow crept by, dragging Misty along with them.

After the first three months Misty finally consented to going on her date with Ash. It had been enjoyable . . . they saw a funny movie; had dinner at their favorite burger joint. Ash had changed into a clean dress shirt for the occasion. He removed his Pokemon baseball cap, combed his hair, and even sprinkled on some pleasant cologne. Nicer still, Ash had brought her a beautiful bouquet of water lilies . . . her favorite flowers.

It was the prefect, ideal date. It was her _dream_ date in every possible way, except . . . it was with the _wrong_ guy.

Misty's insides churned with guilt, but Gary's face remained vibrant in her mind. She saw him every time she closed her eyes. She could still _see_ him standing there on that godforsaken stage, condemned and alone, with that beast breathing down his neck. The anguish she had felt then was just as potent now. The terrible memory swelled inside her . . . every time the beast panted, Brock's grip on her body had tightened. Brock had carried her away from Gary! Brock took her away from him when he needed her most! Every time she screamed to be released, Gary became farther away. She felt so insufferably helpless.

Brock took her outside and into the light, and the beast engulfed Gary within Its solitary existence.

Gary had detached himself from her. He was trying to protect her – Misty knew that. He had been dragged to a place she was neither wanted nor safe to venture toward – at least as long as that thing controlled his life.

These past seven months Gary had been living someplace in the Orange Islands; but he may as well have been taken to the other side of the world. He felt unbearably distant from her . . . but at the same time: he was in the shadows of every corner that she turned. _His_ was the face she longed for every time the vidphone rang. _His_ words were the ones she desperately needed to see every time the postman placed a letter in her mailbox.

It had been seven months and six days since they had been rescued from the Revivalist's base. For seven months and six days Misty had been home, sleeping in her own bed; surrounded by her family; comforted by her friends . . . spending time with Ash. She had been haunted by seven months and six days worth of nightmares, hospital and therapy bills, and memories. She had endured seven months and six days of _everyone_ – her sisters, her parents, Brock, Ash, Mrs. Ketchem, and even Professor Oak – urging her to forget Gary. At first they had all wanted to rally together and find a means to rescue him . . . but as the months slipped by nobody could find him. Everyone started to _accept _Gary's fate. They instead tried to pick up the pieces of their own lives and move on.

There was nothing anyone could do. Gary was beyond reach, beyond help. "_Forget him_," Professor Oak had advised her gently, "_if my grandson were able to see you, Misty, he would do so. But he can't." _It was easy for the professor to say, for Misty had heard through the Ketchem grapevine that Gary was actually communicating with his grandfather. Professor Oak was the only person alive who Gary was talking to; and he had told her to specifically _forget_ Gary! The professor had said it as though it were a mere normality of life - something that she would simply have to accept . . . to move on as though Gary were dead. Dead! Gary was NOT dead! He had struggled like hell to stay alive! It might have been easier for everyone else to try and give up as opposed to fighting for him. Maybe all their fight had been robbed from them during their treacherous captivity? But it was over now . . . the Revivalists were behind bars.

Months ago the Revivalists had all been tried and convicted of dozens of crimes: kidnapping, attempted murder, abuse, illegal drug administration, and unauthorized Pokemon battling. You name it, they had been found guilty. The judge had shown no mercy. Almost all of the Revivalists were looking at fifteen to thirty years.

The Seer and Derrick were facing twenty five years to life. The Seer, being an older man, was no doubt destined to spend the remainder of his life in a maximum security prison.

Derrick's lawyer had set up a strong case in plea of insanity. Derrick even told the court the mournful story of his life. But after the judge and jury heard testimonies from Lance and the others about his malicious brutality, they had granted him no sympathy. The court ruled that: if Derrick was well-behaved _and_ he agreed to cooperate with the prison psychiatrist, he might be illegible for parole in twenty five years.

Misty prayed that would never happen. She still could not even hear the name 'Derrick' without shuddering. Not even now, seven months since she had last laid eyes upon him.

Derrick had been so viciously cruel to Gary. Gary had shamed him once, years ago, and he had paid the ultimate price for his arrogant youthful mockeries. Gary had been a downright jerk to everyone back then. But he had changed . . . Misty had been the lucky one to see him change . . .

Her memories of their time in the cell replayed in her mind like a broken projector. Some of the memories were terrifying: Misty remembered the morning she woke up to find Gary cold and stiff on the floor. She thought that he had died – if Team Rocket had not come in when they did and taken him to the sick ward - he probably would have.

Other recollections made Misty tremble from the innocent significance they held. She recalled their first real conversation in the cell. She had asked Gary what he thought was going to happen to them. He had replied instantly: "_I don't think it's a smart move to lose a battle . . . but I sure as hell don't wanna win either._ _Whatever this Revival is, I want nothing do to with it._"

If only they had known then what they knew at the end. When Gary had spoken those words he was not looking out for anyone but himself. It was not until they began to depend on one another did everything change. Perhaps the change was for the better, perhaps for the worst? If Gary had known sooner about his grizzly destiny would he have still fought so hard to save her?

The questions taunted her mercilessly, until Misty was forced to search for a happier memory. What she found instead brought tears of regret to her eyes . . .

_Misty frowned thoughtfully. "Someone, somehow is bound to rescue us. In the mean time," she leaned in closer to Gary. "You can answer my question about kissing your cheerleaders." _

_Gary laughed again. "Persistent, I like that," he teased with a wink._

_Misty puckered her lips, imitating a pouty kiss. "Come on, Gary. So what's it like?"_

_He cocked his head to the side, amused by her melodrama. "What's 'what' like?"_

_"Well," Misty faltered for a moment, rethinking her inquiry. "Well, kissing?"_

_"Ah-ha!" Gary raised a finger triumphantly. "You've never kissed a guy. So you haven't kissed Ash."_

_Misty blushed again. "No, okay. I haven't kissed anyone before. I certainly have not kissed Ash!"_

_Gary flashed an impish grin. "I can show you what it's like. It's easy."_

_Misty's mouth dropped open offensively. "No way!"_

_Gary shrugged carelessly. "Just trying to help. Prepare you for the big moment with Ash," Misty thought she heard a bitterness chafe at his tone._

_"No. I want my fist kiss to be real. Not a fake lesson-type of kiss. Besides, I am not kissing Ash. I'm not kissing ANYONE! Not unless I am crazy about him, and he is genuinely crazy about me," Misty released an exasperated sigh. "Good Lord, Gary Oak!"_

_"Just teasing you. You know, 'ha-ha' a joke?" he retorted dryly. "Besides," he added quietly. "I have the same standards as you, Misty."_

Another warm breeze stroked Misty's skin, but this time it provided her with zero comfort. Misty squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but the act did little to stop the flow of tears as the memories played on . . .

_"Gary, I really can't do this. I'm going to break down. I feel like . . . like I keep falling with each new horrible mystery. And one of these times I won't be able to get back up."_

_"Don't talk like that! That won't happen," Gary's expression was unwavering. "But if it does, Misty, then I'll be here to carry you."_

He said he would be here! More than once . . .

_"I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"I will never leave you. I told you before, I am going to be here for you, Misty," _

Gary promised! He had meant it. She knew that he did. Where was he? She _had _been falling -- ever since Brock had carried her out of that door. Little by little, as the months crawled by, a tiny piece of her continued to crumble and fall away into nothingness. What would happen when there was nothing left of her? What would happen if Gary never retuned to catch her and hold her together? She _needed_ him! Didn't he understand that?

Maybe she should have stepped off of that porch and into a new life? But every time she tried to gather the wits to leave, she could not seem to find the strength to stand. Her own unresolved emotions were weighing her down. There were too many unanswered questions and unsettled feelings – theses things completely hindered her life. She was trapped! She wanted to be free! Misty just needed to see Gary . . . to know that he was okay with her own eyes. She also . . . _needed_ to know how he truly felt about her once and for all.

Misty felt as though she were standing in the middle of a tightrope – frightened to make a conclusive move. A part of her wanted to turn around and walk back to where it was safe and secure. But the rest of her urged her onward. She had already come this far; she was half way to the other side. Could she really live her life happily if she didn't go all the way? Wouldn't she always wonder what was waiting for her over there? She _had _come this far. And she desperately wanted to cross - even though she didn't know what to expect. And . . . if she went there – into the unknown- then there would be no turning back. Brock's warning resounded in her mind: _"But, Misty, listen: you need to realize that if you decide to pursue your feelings for Gary, then you are giving up Ash forever."_

The unknown was what she really loved. Gary Oak was who she really loved.

Misty fixated on the Oak's front door. Inhaling, she took a step down that unsteady tightrope. Misty took one step after another until she found herself knocking on the door.

Within seconds Gary's older sister, May, appeared in the door frame.

Misty had met May a couple of times before at various Oak and Ketchem family events. However, she had never really exchanged more than a few words with the older girl. Therefore, at first, Misty wasn't really sure what to say. Granted she was far from shy, but, she found herself avoiding May's curious blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Oak, I'm not sure if you remember me? I'm Misty Waterflower. I - I'm a-"

May smiled thoughtfully, tucking a few strands of auburn hair behind her ears. "I was wondering if you were ever going to knock, Misty. I looked out the window a half hour ago and saw you sitting there."

Misty felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she shifted her weight awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I know that Gary is home spending time with you and the professor. I – I just didn't know if I should interrupt. I just," Misty sighed, meeting May's eyes earnestly. "I know that Gary didn't invite me, but, I just really want to see him, _please._"

May nibbled her lower lip. "Listen, Misty. Don't take it personally, okay? Gary didn't want to see anyone when he was home. He spent most of his visit in the laboratory with granddad going over research on that Pokemon. He didn't want company. I barely saw him myself."

Misty shook her head, her heart hammering nervously. "Wait! '_When he was home'? _As in 'past-tense'? What, did Gary already leave? I missed him! How! I've been outside the door this whole time!"

May raised a hand to silence Misty. "Listen, my brother _just_ left about ten minuets ago. I don't know where he is, but, I know where he's going: the Indigo Plateau," a soft smirk found May's lips and she eyed Misty intently. "As we speak Gary is walking to Saffron. From there, he plans to catch a train to the plateau. He has to present his research to the Elite Four and put on a demonstration with the Pokemon for them. Misty, you didn't see Gary leave because he left through the backdoor. He wasn't trying to avoid you; he didn't even know you were out here. I never told him. He just always leaves through the backdoor. My brother likes to walk through the research fields. The trails are filled with his old Pokemon, and the main trail points him towards Saffron," May raised an amused eyebrow. "My brother moves pretty fast, Misty, you'd better hurry if you're going to catch up with him."

Misty's heart nearly pounded through her chest! Her eyes widened with gratitude towards May.

May smiled knowingly. "Go," she encouraged. "Don't let him get away."

"Thank you!" Perhaps she did not know May well, but Misty could not resist the impulse to embrace the older girl within a quick squeeze. "Thank you!" Misty would have sung her gratefulness had she not been leaping from the porch like a Politoed.

Misty's feet hit the ground with a tremendous thud, but she grinned in spite of the discomfort. Her adrenalin was already coursing wildly through her system! Misty hardly noticed the burning in her lungs as she ran full speed around the Oak Mansion.

The research field was enclosed by a small brown fence; Misty was running too fast to slam on the breaks and open the gate. Instead, she jumped the fence like a gymnast would a hurtle, and sprinted through the pastures before her.

Several Spearow's and Sandshrew's popped their heads out of holes and bushes. The Pokemon watched with extreme confusion as Misty whizzed past them.

Professor Oak's grass was insanely long! It looked as though it hadn't been mowed in months. The foliage scratched at Misty's thighs as she moved. Because of its length, it was impairing her ability to properly navigate the field. The grass was hiding the research trails from her view.

As she dashed onward, Misty noticed a narrow dirt path which was leading in the general direction of the Pallet Woods. The path was so slender that there was no way two people could even walk side-by-side without one being forced into the scratchy grass. The path was hard and rocky. Misty could not detect any footprints to confirm whether Gary had passed by this way or not; but instinct urged Misty keep going. This just _had _to be the path that May was referring too.

Misty ran faster. She was kicking up heaps of dirt and sand as she went. She knew that she was breathing hard; she could hear her own exhausted panting in her ears. Only, her excitement was still dulling her from feeling any physical strain. Misty could no longer feel the sharp grass against her legs; the fire in her lungs; nor the pebble which was rocking back and forth in her left shoe. She pressed forward.

Gary had a ten minute lead on her, but Misty knew that he was probably walking – not running. And, hell, even if he were running she was bound and determined to catch him anyway. He was _not_ getting on that train in Saffron until she reached him.

Out of nowhere, Misty heard a light-footed pounding. She turned her neck to see Gary's Umbreon racing along behind her. The dark canine yapped loudly, encouraging her on. Misty nodded at the Pokemon and continued to charge ahead. The Umbreon hustled along side her, into the grass, and matched her pace.

Misty's adrenaline was waning. She found herself hungrily sucking the air into her throat; she also felt a stabbing cramp in her left side. She winced as her pace slowed.

Then, Misty heard a strange buzzing from overhead. She glanced upward and noticed Gary's ruby-red Sizor flying above her. Sizor nodded at her; and then focused his sight before them -- confirming that she was indeed nearing Gary. Hope seemed to infuse Misty's veins, supplying her with a second burst of energy.

Misty pushed onward, gaining renewed strength and confidence from the Pokemon's assuring presences.

Her breathing was still strangled and the pebble in her shoe had long ago cut into her heel. Misty gasped loudly as she proceeded up a small hill; when she reached the top she paused momentarily to gather her bearings. From the hilltop she could see the trees from the nearby forest. The Pallet Woods were close by, less than a mile. Misty only hoped that Gary was not already in the woods -- she would have a much harder time finding him within the dark confines of the forest.

In unison both Umbreon and Sizor grunted and turned around. Misty eyed them nervously. Why were they going back towards the mansion? She had rather enjoyed having them as brief traveling companions. Was she going the wrong way? Had she somehow taken a wrong turn?

Sizor glanced back at her and nodded again. It seemed like he was telling her to press onward without them now.

Misty was far too short on breath to say anything to Sizor. But she understood that - for whatever reason - the two Pokemon wanted her to go on by herself.

Misty allowed her eyes to scan the field. From her elevated position she had a much better view of the overgrown landscape. Maybe if she looked hard enough she would find some kind of evidence that Gary was nearby?

The dirt trail was beginning to grow even thinner. It was gradually tapering off into only grass. If Misty ran much farther she would be path-less . . . would she be able to follow Gary then? Misty's eyes swept left and right over the field . . . she saw the same thing in every direction: long blades of grass . . . green and yellow and green and yellow and green and yellow and brown and . . . brown?

The remainder of Misty's breath caught in her throat.

Most of the grass here was bright green or yellow -- it was young grass, summer grass. It was not autumn; the grass should not have browned yet. But Misty _was_ seeing some distinctly mocha colored spikes. The spikes were sticking out from the rest, _moving_ along, and nearing the edge of the forest.

Misty did not hesitate: SHE RAN!

She ran faster than _ever_ before!

She tried to call out to him through her parched throat - through her wheezing - but it was impossible. She could not generate any sound. She just had to catch him!

Misty skidded down the hill on her heels, fell onto her backside, scrambled like a madwoman to her feet, and threw herself head first back onto the path!

She bolted like her legs were each strikes of lightning; clashing together like a tropical storm and tearing up chunks of dirt and grass as she blazed onward.

She was gaining on him!

Misty saw areas of grass along the path that had been temporarily bent by his passing.

"G-Gary!" she somehow managed to produce enough breath to formulate his name. "GARY!" she shouted this time.

Ahead of her, Gary's silhouette appeared beneath the forest shadows. His wild mane was ruffled by a warm gust of air. The muscles in his shoulders and back tensed as he heard his name called.

He was clothed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The white fabric instantly drew attention to how tanned his skin was. Gary's tan was no doubt an attractive souvenir from his time spent around the Orange Islands.

He had a navy knapsack slung across his back; it was bulging with what looked like manila folders and technical equipment.

"GARY!" Misty yelled again; she was within fifteen feet of him now.

Gary stopped moving. He was standing in the shade as though frozen by her voice. His hands were trembling loosely at his sides.

Misty stumbled to a standstill. She buckled over, resting her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath.

Misty peered upward, watching as Gary turned slowly to face her.

Misty smiled up at him sheepishly. She was trying to calm her lungs so that she could speak.

She had fantasized hundreds of times about what she would say when she finally saw him again – about what she would do. Misty had had it all planned out like a perfect script from a romance novel. But now, facing him here, Misty was struck speechless. Gary only stood, staring at her blankly and clearly surprised.

Misty's eyes washed over him. Gary was more handsome than she had remembered. The last time she saw him he was wholly exhausted, pale, and shivering. The young man before her now had grown quite a few centimeters in the last several months. As she had noted a moment before, his skin was sun-kissed with a healthy bronze glow. His darker complexion contrasted against his brilliant blue eyes, making them all the more striking. His eyes almost seemed to throw blue sparks; and these sparks immediately ignited the air between them. Gary's lips parted, and he mouthed her name. Although Gary had not been running, he suddenly seemed to be as lack of breath as she was.

"Gary!" an unknown force seemed to propel Misty forward. Gary took a step toward her and Misty rushed into his outstretched arms. "Oh my God," Misty cried loudly and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his wonderfully familiar scent. His strong hands were wrapped around her back. His face nuzzled into the crock of her neck. His hot breath caused sizzling shivers to jolt down her spine. Misty reached upward, seizing fist-fills of his hair. His hair was so soft it almost seemed to melt through her fingers.

Misty smiled broadly into his chest. In fact, she was grinning so hard that her cheeks began to ache. Gary was laughing gently in her ear, and - for reasons that were completely unknown to her - Misty couldn't help but giggle along with him.

She had a bazillion questions for Gary ping-ponging inside her skull: Why didn't you contact me? Are you alright? Where is the Pokemon? Where have you been? But only one question seemed to dance upon her tongue . . .

"Gary," Misty pulled back so that she could look at him. She instantly found herself sinking into his azure orbs. "Do you love me?"

Gary blinked, startled by her forwardness and glanced to the side. Misty was not easily deterred; she grunted and moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders. She shook him firmly -- forcing him to face her.

Gary tensed, pulling his own hands away from her body. Misty instantly missed the heat of his touch.

"Misty," Gary's voice was a husky sigh, and Misty relished the sound of her name on his lips. "You - you're with Ash now. I can't possibly. . . I don't know how to answer that question anymore."

Misty's head jerked backward. "What? With Ash?"

Gary nodded; the pain in his eyes was slashing at her heart. "About four months ago my grandfather told me about you and Ash. Misty, it's okay, I'm happy for you both."

"No," Misty shook her head, choking back a frustrated sob. "Your grandfather was mistaken, Gary," she gently placed her hands on his face – forcing him to look at her again. "Yes, I did agree to a date with Ash. My sisters and Brock encouraged me to do it. They all told me that I had to give it a try - that I had to forget you and move on. I didn't know what to do! You never called me! It's been over seven months, Gary! Seven months and-"

"I know," he shut his eyes. "Seven months and six days," he breathed so quietly she barely heard him.

Misty gasped. "My God, you've been counting too?"

Gary nodded. His eyes were still squeezed shut as though it were far too excruciating for him to look at her.

"I'm not with Ash. I couldn't. In fairness to him I tried, but I knew that it wasn't right," Misty's voice was steady, but there was an edge of pleading in her tone.

Gary finally glanced at her; his forehead creasing in confusion. "But my grandfather-"

"Ash's mom read way too much into our date! She must have told your grandfather all about it. Ash and I haven't even been on a date in three months. I just couldn't! I couldn't! I want to be with YOU, and I told Ash that. He still thinks that, given time, I'll come around and realize that I'm never going to be able to be with you, Gary. He thinks that if he waits I'll want to try again. Ash has been wonderful and patient and I don't even deserve his devotion . . . but I can't return it! I can't because I'm in love with you, Gary Oak! I should be madder than hell at you for going away, for not calling! But, dammit, we left things so . . . I don't know! Everything was so confusing then. The Revivalist situation was beyond extreme. I thought that maybe once I got settled back into reality my feelings for you would fade; or at least sort themselves out. But in all this time my heart has been telling me the same thing. And believe me: I have searched every corner of my heart and mind. I know how I feel about you, and, Gary, I need to know: do you love me too?"

Gary inhaled, but seemed unable to muster a proper reply. Misty began to tremble fearfully. "Please tell me, Gary! Because, I don't know how to live my life without you in it any more. I can't stand not knowing. If I imagined your feelings for me then please, just tell me. I don't know why I feel this way about you. All I do know is that I never want to let you go again."

Grief overwhelmed Gary's handsome face. Another squall of summer wind whipped through the air toyed with his hair. Misty remembered how silky his hair felt within her fingers; she was suddenly very envious of the wind.

He stood there, half cast in sunlight, half in the shadows of the forest. As Misty had previously felt torn to knock on the Oak's front door, Gary now did not know whether to embrace the possibility of light and warmth, or to surrender fully to the darkness. "Misty," his voice was like a dying breath. "What do you want me to say to that? What do you want me to do?"

Her response was immediate. "Stay. Be with me. I don't want to live my life wondering what could have been . . . what _should_ have been!"

Gary stepped backward, shaking his head. "Don't do this to me, Misty. Not now. After what I have put you through all these months . . ." he shivered. "I don't deserve your loyalty. I certainly don't deserve your feelings-"

"What! What do you mean '_you don't deserve'_? Gary, you're a hero!"

He hissed scornfully. "Heroes don't usually see happy endings, Misty. They sacrifice. That's what makes them heroes. And to control my Pokemon I have willingly sacrificed _everything _that I love."

"Well, guess what," Misty stomped her foot fiercely into the earth, her jade eyes were blazing. "I'm not a hero! And I'm not sacrificing anything anymore – especially not our happiness. I want to BE with you. Please, tell me that you feel the same?"

Gary narrowed his eyes at her gravely. "No, we can't. Whatever there was between us . . . it can never be. Accept it."

Misty grabbed his left hand and squeezed it tightly. "I can't accept it! I refuse to! I won't! It will kill me if I have to watch you walk out of my life_ again_. I am not giving up on us. I will hold onto you for dear life if I must to keep you here. I know that you want to be with me."

He shut his eyes, uttering no response.

"Gary!"

His arm trembled beneath her grip, and Misty knew that his willpower was trembling along with it. "Misty, stop, if I don't walk away _now_ -"

"What? You won't be able to? Good! Dammit, Gary Oak, tell me what you really want! I can't believe that you _want_ to leave me."

His face broke. "Misty," his voice broke. "I have spent every day for the past seven months trying to convince myself that I loved you enough to give you up," her heart broke. "I thought that it would be okay, because I knew that you would be happy with Ash. God, you don't even know how many times I've started walking back to you, how many times I have wanted to find you and tell you that I love you! To tell you that I can't stand to be without you . . . that I love you too goddamn much to just walk away and give you up to Ash without a fight. I love you, Misty. There I said it. And if I don't say it once more I will regret it for the rest of my life . . . _I love you_."

Gary's lips found hers then. His mouth covered hers and Misty was submerged by a flood of hunger and yearning so tender it caused her eyes to sting with unshed tears.

She had not even had a chance to prepare for his kiss, but her lips welcomed his eagerly. Gary's lips were smooth and generous; gently taking charge of her inexperienced mouth and showing her just how much he had desperately missed and longed for her. Misty kissed him back with equal fervor. She had always been nervous when thinking about her first kiss; she always wondered if she would know what to do? But kissing Gary caused a raw instinct to surface within her. Never before had anything seemed so natural . . . so perfect.

His hands cupped her chin, and he smiled shyly as their lips finally parted. Gary was breathing hard, his pants pulsating against her mouth. Misty's own heavy breathing beat right back against his.

"Wow. We should have done _that_ a long time ago," Misty placed her hands over his. He chuckled lightly at her comment, his lips brushing her ear. She could not have masked the hope in her eyes had she tried. "Does this mean that you'll stay, Gary? You'll be with me?"

"Yes, I'm going to be with you," Gary flashed a toothy grin, clearly liking the way that sounded. "But I'm not staying. I have to take him to the Elite Four as soon as possible."

Misty frowned. "Take _Him?_" Gary nodded, pointing downward to a single Pokeball hooked to his belt. Misty was suddenly nervous. "What? _It's_ INSIDE a Pokeball!" Misty examined the ball again; it was just an ordinary Pokeball, not a Master Ball – not even a Great Ball!

"I am his master now," Gary stated as though the creatures presence inside the ball was common sense. "To make a long story short: it took _a lot _of hard work on both my part and on Mew's. But my Pokemon is not as vicious as everyone thinks. He just wants to be like all the other Pokemon. And I explained to him that in order to be like other Pokemon he was going to have to trust me and travel with me inside of his ball," Gary shuddered. "After the ceremony, I was hearing voices in my head. I started having memories that were not mine. It was the master's voice . . . the master's memories. My Pokemon actually started to bond with me then, he felt sorry for me and wanted to help. He worked with me to rid the voice from my mind. He's not a bad Pokemon, just misunderstood – kind of like me, I guess . . ." he smiled timidly. "Anyway, Granddad just met him for the first time today. They got along really well. But, I'm not surprised; granddad has a way with all Pokemon. Together, we formulated my proposal and application for his own Pokedex number. If the Elite agree, then he'll be an official Pokemon by the end of the week."

Misty swallowed anxiously. "Oh my God. I didn't know you were going through all of that! It sounds so horrible! I should have been there for you."

"No, you couldn't have been. He was too possessive of me then. It took time. He's finally agreed to give me my life back. But I have to train him everyday. I have to keep my end of the bargain and make him a real Pokemon."

"Gary? What _did_ you name him anyway?"

Gary shifted his weight, pulling her into a small hug. "I guess I might as well tell you. If everything goes well at the Plateau then the world will know soon enough. But, Misty, you are the first - besides Mew - to learn his identity."

"Okay, I'm ready to hear it. What did you name him?"

"The Pokemon's name is Freedom."

"Freedom?" Misty wrinkled her forehead, facing Gary. "What? Is that . . . a joke or something? He kidnapped us!"

Gary smiled thoughtfully. "Right before I named him all I could think about was _you_; and about how much I loved you and that we should have been together. But, I knew that because of the circumstances that my love for you would never get a chance – after all, I was doomed to die then. I wanted to be free to be with you more than anything else in the world, Misty. I wanted to be free of my Oak bonds, to be free of the Revivalists, to be free of everything. And my Pokemon was my freedom. The name just came to me . . . and it was a symbol for me. A symbol that: if my love for you truly was returned then maybe –some how, someway - there was hope for _us_. And –though it has taken a long time – I was right to entrust in that symbol," Gary sighed; his mind seemed to be fading in and out of some very personal memories. "In some screwed up kind of way, we have Freedom to thank for bringing us together. If it weren't for him I would still be cringing every time you walked into a room and you'd still be rolling your eyes at me. We never would have gotten to know one another. We never would have fallen in love. We . . . owe him, in a way. He freed us from our own personal guards so that we _could_ fall in love."

"You're right." Misty glanced to the Pokeball. Its presence still unnerved her, but her fears were alleviated somewhat now that she had a name to put to the Pokemon's face. She also understood that, had it not been for Freedom, she would never have loved Gary. Freedom _had_ released Gary from Its possessive grip and allowed him to come back to her now. Perhaps Freedom _was not_ as evil as he had seemed? Gary trusted the Pokemon, and Misty was willing to try and do the same. After all, if she were going to be with Gary then she was going to have to get use to Freedom being a huge part of their lives -- as much as Togepi would always be. There was only one thing that was haunting Misty's thoughts: "Gary, what if Freedom turns on you like he did his old master?"

Gary narrowed his eyes. "He won't. He knows that I'm not trying to use him or to abuse his powers. I want to help him . . ."

"And," Misty finished for him. "There aren't many other people who wouldn't misuse his powers . . . I see. Gary, I don't know what to say. Are you sure he's under your control?"

"No," Gary smiled faintly. "Nothing is ever certain. But Freedom and I have an understanding. After the first three months of training Freedom, Mew made him realize that it was unreasonable to make me love no one but him. That was when I almost came home to you. But when I called home to inquire about you, my grandfather told me about you and Ash. I thought that whatever transpired between us at the Revivalist's base had vanished – at least for you. I always knew that you cared for Ash and he for you. If you two were happy together I wasn't going to try and butt into that. I figured there was no point; after all, nobody was ever expecting to really see me again. So, I didn't bother coming home. I couldn't risk seeing you . . . I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to control my feelings. It was better that I stay away."

"But you did come back today?"

"I needed my grandfathers help with Freedom's proposal and . . . I was hoping that I, I dunno . . . that maybe I'd learn something to disprove your affections for Ash."

Misty's lips pressed his again. This kiss was shorter than the last, but charged with just as much emotion. "You did," she whispered. "Will you please stay here?"  
"I can't. I'm going to the Indigo Plateau. I have to be there by tomorrow. But I promise that I'll come back for you after. You can come with me!" he grinned. "I've been working out of a small lab in the Orange Islands. It's not too fancy, but there are tons of Water Pokemon there and you can catch them and-"

Gary was rambling on excitedly. Misty giggled again, cutting him off. "I don't care what it's like or what Pokemon are there. I just want to _be _with you."

"You mean it, Misty? You really want come with me to the Islands? God knows, I want you to come. But, I mean, it's not going to be a fairytale ending. Our personalities are bound to clash from time to time . . . and you'll have to put up with my late hours of researching, my computer equipment all over the place, and my superior knowledge on Pokemon might get on your nerves and-"

"Well, thank goodness you're _modest_ enough to warn me," Misty teased. "Yes, Gary! I'm positive! I'm certain. I've never been more certain of anything. After all we've suffered together I think I can endure late night researching and some messes. As far as your _superior_ knowledge goes: we'll just have to test that boast at a later date."

Gary smirked playfully. "Okay then!" he hugged her again. "I'll be back for you sometime next week probably. I'll call you everyday and-"

"No way, I'm going with you to the Plateau. Right now. Let's go," she tugged his sleeve towards the forest path.

Gary laughed. "Easy there, my stubborn little Flareon! You don't have any clothes or travel supplies. Plus, aren't you staying with the Ketchem's? Don't you need to tell Delia that you're leaving? She'll be worried. And isn't your Togepi still there?"

"Togepi doesn't need to come with us to the Plateau. I'll pick up the baby on the way back. And Cerulean City is on the way to Saffron. We can stop at my gym and I'll call Mrs. Ketchem from there. And I can grab my travel bag too! I'll be all set." Misty grinned, thrilled about the prospect of being with Gary from now on. She loved the Orange Islands and had many wonderful memories of her time there with Ash and Tracey. Misty had always planned on going back there . . . perhaps she could even take a stab at the Orange League Winner's Trophy? Or maybe, with Gary's research expertise to guide her, she could even realize her dream of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokemon trainer! After all, there was no better place to train water types than the Orange Islands! Her mind was reeling at mind blowing speeds, Misty found herself bouncing up and down on her toes with anticipation.

Gary stilled her with a disproving glare. "Misty, what about _Ash_?"

She froze, her thoughts finally catching up to her with an enormous slam. "You- you're right. I can't just leave without telling him. Oh my God, Gary, how do I do it? How can I tell him that I'm leaving? That- that I'm leaving with _you_?"

Gary leaned down, pressing their foreheads together gently. "We'll tell him together."

Misty blinked, touched by the depth of his affections for her. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," he kissed her nose. "Where is Ash now?"

"It's eleven in the morning – he's probably just waking up."

"This is not going to be easy," Gary voiced her exact thoughts.

"No," Misty agreed flatly. "But I love you. I've told Ash that already. This will not be coming at him out of the blue. He's just got to understand how I feel . . . I think, on some level, he already does. Ash has been putting his life on hold for me. I know he's anxious to explore Hoenn, and he can be free to move on now. I hate to hurt him like this, but this is _my_ life and I'm only going to get the chance to live it once. I've been away from you long enough. I'm not living with anymore regrets."

"I love you, Misty. Thank you for showing me not to give up on us."

"Like you had a choice."

Gary flaunted a sizable smirk, and then he gingerly interlocked their fingers. "C'mon," he took a step back toward Pallet Town.

"Wait, what about the Elite Four?" Misty halted in place. "If we go back to Pallet now we'll never make it to Saffron in time to catch the train."

"I've still got my old red convertible in granddad's garage. _And_ I'm actually old enough to drive it now," he was unsuccessfully smothering a haughty smile.

Misty clapped her hands gleefully. "We get to take your car to Saffron? Cool! That's a great idea. We'll have more than enough time to say goodbye to Ash and get to the train station way faster than we would walking."

"Of course it's a great idea – I thought of it."

Misty playfully swung at him with her right fist. "Just think: we are going to be together. The nightmare is over. There's no more looking over our shoulders. No more being afraid."

Gary wrapped his hand around her waist and they started back up the hill towards the Oak Mansion. "We make quite a pair, Misty. Today we proved that."

Misty poked him in the ribs. "And I'm going to keep proving that to you every single day."

"Oh boy," Gary laughed. "I look forward to it."

As they reached the top of the hill they were greeted by an entourage of familiar Pokemon faces. Blastoise, Umbreon, Sizor, Arcanine, Nidoking, Jolteon, and more than a dozen of Gary's other Pokemon stood eagerly waiting for them. Misty giggled as Umbreon and Sizor rushed to greet her. These Pokemon had known that Misty would get to him. They had known that she and Gary needed each other all along.

Freedom had caused them to fall in love. And the others had helped her and Gary to confess their love. The irony of it all made her smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Gary whispered as they followed his Pokemon to the mansion.

Misty nuzzled against his chest as they walked. "I'm finally free. For the first time since I lost you, I'm free."

The End.

0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o000o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: Well, I'm about to burst into tears over here. My story is over. OMG!

Wow. Thank you all SO much! I want to thank you all personally, so, please, if you are not a member _please_ email me or leave me with your email so I can thank you. I really want to write to you all personally. Your words of encouragement made this story possible. I never would have even written half of it without you all.

BTW: I tried to post this 2 days ago, but for some reason the site would not let me. So, I'm sorry it is late. Feedback would be much appreciated. I've been working on this story for many years and ending it has been incredibly hard on me. Thank you all so much!

_And a special thanks to Alex Warlorn._ Alex gave this story its _very first _review and never missed a single chapter. I am forever grateful for his unwavering support.

I wub you ALL very much. This won't be the last you'll read from me – that's a promise! Happy reading and happy new year, Maia


End file.
